The Rape
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora! ¡No...! ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!
1. Prólogo

_**The Rape**_

**_Summary:_** Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora! ¡No...! -- ¡¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Éste FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

**_Parejas:_ **Ni yo lo sé, así que se los dejo a imaginación. Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

**_Advertencia:_** Lemon en cada capítulo, excepto en este, así que esto es un NC-17.

**_Comillas:_** ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Pensamientos:_** " "

**_---- Prólogo ----_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es viernes por la noche y están dando una espectacular película de misterio, horror y drama en el canal de películas nacional. Generalmente no pasan buenas películas pero debo admitir que esta está demasiado buena, me gusta. Hace un rato pedí una pizza que acaba de llegar así que mientras como una sabrosísima porción de mozzarella con salsa y queso extra me concentro en la famosa obra.

Hasta donde llevo viendo es bastante interesante, el asesino de la novia del protagonista parece ser el hermano mismo, pero tiene una coartada muy buena y dudo que lo descubran tan fácilmente, además sino se acabaría la película, pero fuera de eso calculo que les tomará trabajo conseguir las pistas necesarias al menos para tener un sospechoso. Creen que el asesino serial es un desaparecido que según yo, televidente y espectador, está más que muerto. El mismo asesino que mató a la novia del protagonista asesinó al supuesto sospechoso para asegurarse una coartada, lo ingenioso, es que usa varias personalidades y las sabe manejar de un modo que da miedo.

Me recuerda a Heero.

De repente la risa me ataca, ¡¡Yo comparando a Heero con un actor de películas!... Jajajajajajaja... ¡eso es demasiado cómico y hasta cierto punto estúpido! Jajajajajajajaja... valla hacía muchísimo no me acordaba de ese sujeto tan peculiar, desde que terminó lo de Mariemaia no volví a saber de él ni por las noticias, sólo Shinigami sabe lo que le pasó al soldadito de plomo. Y de nuevo me río, no puedo evitarlo, todo en Heero es demasiado gracioso para mí... aunque en realidad no tenga nada de chistoso jajajajajajajaja...

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, el comercial ya comenzó y no queda mucho de mi gaseosa, por lo que levanto de mi sillón para ir a buscar otra botella de coca-cola, no puedo evitarlo, adoro ver televisión mientras tomo coca-cola acompañada de una buena pizza. Soy americano ¿Qué otra cosa esperaban?. ¡Amo la comida chatarra!.

Entro en la cocina sin prender la luz, no hace falta porque la luz encendida del living comedor llega hasta aquí y puedo ver lo necesario hasta llegar al refrigerador. Bendito refrigerador, no sé que haría sin él, es uno de los mejores inventos del hombre... mantiene frescos los líquidos y alimentos así nosotros no tomamos cosas calientes en pleno verano ¡¡Simplemente maravilloso!. Jajajajajaja... como iba diciendo... ¡Ah, sí!. Abro la puerta de la heladera mirando inmediatamente a la parte inferior, gracias a la luz interna puedo encontrar sin problemas la botella que contiene ese magistral líquido oscuro; entonces la saco y la apoyo en la mesada de al lado mientras cierro la puerta de la nevera para tener las dos manos libres, así poder abrir la botella y disponer de su contenido.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, siento la brisa fría correr por la habitación.

- Que extraño -susurré volteándome- ¿Yo no tenía todo cerrado por el viento? -me rasqué la cabeza y luego me encogí de hombros sin más- ¡Nah, seguro la dejé abierta por puro idiota! Jajajajajaja...

Caminé a paso relajado hasta la ventana que se encontraba en la pared de la izquierda, la que está frente a la puerta, y una vez allí me quedé contemplando el cielo. Se veía profundamente azul y estrellado, realmente hermoso, tal cual como me gustaba. No perdí oportunidad de perderme en el mar azulado del espacio por unos instantes, total el volumen del televisor estaba a un volumen con el cual podía darme cuenta si la película regresaba del corte, y aún daban comerciales.

En momentos como éstos quiero regresar al espacio, pero como por el momento estoy de vacaciones me vine a la Tierra... es lindo aquí, aunque... aunque no estoy acostumbrado a tanta paz, siento la necesidad de sentir esa adrenalina en mi sangre. ¿Hace cuánto no me encuentro en una situación que requiera mi completo esfuerzo?. ¿Un año, dos?... Valla, seguramente ya perdí condición física, y no me extrañara...

... ¿Qué estará haciendo Heero, justo ahora?...

... Que extraño... siento una paz inmensa en mi pecho... y tanta tranquilidad me asusta, me provoca pánico por mi entorno... todavía no me acostumbro a estar tan solo. Desde que Hilde se fue con ese sujeto no he podido acostumbrarme a la soledad. Aunque si lo pienso detenidamente, siempre estuve completamente solo, nunca tuve verdaderos amigos, de esos que están contigo en las buenas y en las malas; ni tampoco tuve amores, ni siquiera platónicos; familia tampoco tuve. No debería sentirme tan raro estando solo si siempre lo estuve, que locura.

Aunque si continúo pensando de esta manera, me pareceré demasiado a Heero jajajajajajaja... y creo que no quiero ser como él, bueno, no con socialmente al menos.

Me pregunto cómo estará Quatre, y Trowa, ¡Y Wufei! Valla es verdad, hace muchísimo que no los veo... al que más extraño es a Quatre jajajajaja... él siempre fue el más 'normal' de nosotros cinco aunque creo en el fondo es como yo. Mhhmm... creo que me daré una vuelta por L4 en cuanto pueda para verle, será lindo reencontrarnos todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Uhh... aunque va a ser difícil encontrar a Heero, ese si que ha de haber desaparecido del mapa; Trowa no, porque anda en el circo, y de Wufei sabemos que está en Preventers así que es cosa de ir y preguntar por él, además Quatre trabaja en las empresas de la familia.

Ahora que me pongo a pensar, no entiendo porque renuncié realmente a Preventers. No puedo evitar soltar un risa muy suave.

- Oh dios, esto de pensar no va conmigo, me está dando dolor de cabeza y... -

De repente siento como un trapo me tapa la boca y lo primero que huelo es el aroma a cloroformo que inmediatamente comienza a marearme. Alguien me sostiene de atrás con la mano, y en ella un trapo que se ve contiene restos de triclorometano, ese líquido que nosotros jamás usamos y que sirve para dejar inconsciente una persona, claro, si se tiene la cantidad adecuada. Es un anestésico potente, yo lo sé porque lo usaba en mis primeras misiones de espía.

Me siento impotente, desesperado, de repente todo pasa demasiado rápido para mi y no puedo controlar del todo mis actos, no sé como me vino a pasar algo así... no entiendo como es que me está sucediendo esto a mi, un ex piloto Gundam, alguien con mucha capacidad. Si, capacidad que perdí con los años -no puedo evitar autorregañarme.

El olor es muy fuerte y por más que intento alejarme de ese sujeto que me sostiene de atrás con la mano no puedo. Intento golpearlo con el codo, directo al estómago, pero se ve que el compuesto ya comienza a hacerme efecto y pierdo fuerzas en el camino.

Lo siguiente es todo negro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Como estamos próximos a vacaciones y ps varios de mis fanfincs acabaran pronto, decidí empezar este, aviso que cuando lo empiezan se comprometen a seguirlo, porque habrán muchos capítulos un tanto/bastante latosos hahahaha

Es una idea que me vino a la mente en un momento MUY ridículo pero desafortunadamente necesitaba descargarlo y contarlo, así que aquí esta.

El protagonista XD no cabe duda que es Duo. Pero ahora ¿Quien lo atacó? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué sucederá después? ¿Lo rescataran?

Estas dudas serán respondidas a medias en el próximo capítulo, no va a ser MUY largo pero... los haré esperar XD!... digamos que... esto esta... demasiado calentito hahahahahahah ya entenderán bien como sucede todo, porque sucede, y pss...

A VER! ¿QUIÉN CREEN QUE LO VA A SALVAR? AVISO QUE ES SOLO PARA VER QUE PIENSAN! XD!

Ryoko Maxwell Yuy - Aya Eiri


	2. La primera vez

_**The Rape**_

**_Summary:_** Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora! ¡¡NO...! -- ¡¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Éste FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

**_Parejas:_ **Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

**_Advertencia:_** Lemon en cada capítulo, así que esto es un NC-17.

**_Comillas:_** ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Pensamientos:_** " "

**_---- En el capítulo anterior... ----_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Es viernes por la noche y están dando una espectacular película de misterio._

_... ¿Qué estará haciendo Heero, justo ahora?... _

_Ahora que me pongo a pensar, no entiendo porque renuncié realmente a Preventers. No puedo evitar soltar una risa muy suave._

_De repente siento como un trapo me tapa la boca y lo primero que huelo es el aroma a cloroformo que inmediatamente comienza a marearme. _

_Lo siguiente es todo negro._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_---- Capítulo 1 ----_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento como mi cuerpo responde lentamente, todo en mi lo siento completamente pesado, y apenas siento mis brazos o piernas... sólo sé que estoy despierto, mientras que únicamente veo oscuridad a mi alrededor. No entiendo bien nada, pero la realidad me cae fría y salvajemente haciéndome dar cuenta que acabo de ser secuestrado.

Los sentidos vuelven a mí lentamente. Lo primero que noto es que estoy atado ¡¡Pero valla manera de atarme!... de pie y con los brazos sostenidos desde... ¿El techo?... si supongo que si. Diablos, esta posición es incomoda, aunque puedo sostenerme por mi cuenta con los pies porque el suelo no esta muy abajo, no estoy colgado jajajaja... hay diablos, ¡¡Como puede causarme gracia esta situación!...

Mi ceño se frunce automáticamente, aunque comienzo a sentir movimiento a mi alrededor... todo es oscuro. Y de repente entiendo porque veo todo negro, tengo puesta una venda en los ojos. Aún no sé con qué están atadas mis manos, pero sé que mis pies están libres. Así que no tengo posibilidades de escapar si no sé si estoy completamente solo... en consecuencia, lo mejor que me queda, es hacerme el inconsciente.

Agudizo mis sentidos en busca de algo que me dijera qué sucedía en mi entorno.

Es un movimiento de telas, lo reconozco sin problemas, ruido de cuando quitas la tela y se rosa contra algo... es extraño, muy extraño... y luego sólo silencio. Un silencio que me hace temblar, pero me controlo rápidamente para que no se me note. Tengo la sensación de que alguien me observa con ojo crítico, y sea quien sea, tiene una mirada demasiado fuerte... como si lograra ver cada célula de mi cuerpo, es odioso.

Mi corazón da un golpe y no puedo evitar lanzarme hacia atrás en cuanto siento como el sujeto extraño me toma del mentón, ¿Qué diablos quiere hacer?. Las dudas asaltan mi cabeza de repente con mil cosas diferentes que no puedo ni procesar, pero debo admitir que me asusta, este sujeto me asusta mucho. Mi pobre corazón late a mil por segundo con aquel simple contacto, no me gusta que me toquen, menos si no sé quien es, me cuesta mucho disimularlo con los demás pero cuando estoy en situaciones como estas me importa un comino con quien esté sino el volver a mi libertad.

Nuevamente insiste en tomarme el rostro, y ahora si no puedo evitar intentar protestar abriendo mi boca para contestarle. Ya no importa si me hago el inconsciente, total él, o ella, o ellos, ya se dio (o dieron) cuenta que estoy bien consciente, así que haré uso de eso y veré si puedo aunque sea asustarlo(s). Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando, antes siquiera de poder quejarme, los labios del desconocido se posaron sobre los míos invadiéndome con su lengua casi automáticamente.

Yo no cabía en mi sorpresa, pero luego de que él me recorrió la boca el asco empezó florecer sin preludios, un asco que me revolvía el estomago. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba apartarme, pero para mi desgracia ya me había agarrado de la nuca y no me dejaba alejarme. Sentía asco, mucho asco, impotencia, odio. Este maldito sujeto me estaba besando, me estaba besando... ¡¡Y yo ni sabía quien era!...

En un arranque de desesperación intenté cerrar mi boca, o morderle para alejarlo, para que me dejara hablar y protestar, quejarme, insultarle de todas las mil maneras que surgían en mi cabeza. Pero para mi sorpresa, decepción y mala suerte, él (o ella) se me anticipó mordiendo ferozmente mi labio inferior; cosa que realmente me dolió. Luego aquel (o aquella) desconocido(a) se alejó de mi y yo sólo me quedé en silencio dejando sangrar la herida.

Dentro de mi todo era caos, por un lado la impotencia frente a una situación así, la furia por el deseo de moler a golpes a quien fuera que estaba en esa habitación, y también la intriga por saber por qué a mí. Apenas me sentía consciente, sólo podía saberme pensar, mi entorno de repente había dejado de existir. Esa acción por parte de mi atacante había sido tan asquerosa, sorprendente y repugnante que realmente no cabía en todos mis sentidos el hallarme aquí. Simplemente todo parecía de película, como si fuera un sueño del cual pronto despertaría... sólo una pesadilla más para la colección.

Comprobé que no era así cuando sentí las manos de alguien escurrirse por el borde de mi pantalón.

Pegué un repingo sobre mi lugar cuando sentí esa mano traviesa, no quería que me tocara, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho para negarme. Sólo gritar, quejarme, intentar alejarme. Y pronto las primeras opciones también estuvieron cerradas, porque a una velocidad increíblemente rápida pude notar que me colocaban una especie de... de... ¿Bozal? Era como una pelotita que entraba justo en mi boca impidiéndome gritar, pero podía respirar, e iba sostenida desde mi nuca, ¿Cómo lo sé?. ¡¡PUES LO LLEVO PUESTO!

El miedo se apoderó por completo de mí, el pánico no se hizo esperar junto con la desesperación.

Estaba seguro, esas cosas no eran para una tortura normal, donde te golpeaban hasta dejarte casi muerto y así sacarte la mayor información posible... esto no era algo que me involucraba a nivel político, ni mafioso. Esto era alguien que me quería utilizar para saciar su hambre animal. Alguien que quería... que me quería...

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda ante el sólo pensamiento de lo que me iban a hacer, no quería que me tocaran, no quería, ¡¡PERO CÓMO MIERDA EVITARLO SI ESTABA ATADO Y EMBOZADO!. ¡¡CÓMO EVITARLO!... Estaba muerto del pánico y la desesperación, quería irme de ahí, que me dejaran, quería despertar de esta pesadilla, no quería estar aquí... ¡No quería que esto fuera así!. Me iban a... me iban a hacer 'eso', era inevitable, no podía evitarlo, pero... pero...

Una brisa fría me hizo temblar haciéndome caer en cuenta que quien fuera que estaba conmigo ya estaba en su tarea de desvestirme, lenta y horrorosamente.

Apreté mis puños fuertemente mientras mi boca mordía aquella pelotita de plástico indestructible al parecer, mis ojos no podían estar más cerrados. Tenia miedo debía admitirlo, yo era Shinigami, el Dios de la Muerte, pero tenía miedo de lo que me iban a hacer... porque no me iban a golpear hasta el cansancio, no me iban a envenenar, ni a disparar con una ametralladora... yo estaba preparado para morir, estaba preparado para enfrentarme con todo eso; con todo eso menos con un abuso a nivel sexual.

Temblé visiblemente cuando una mano de ese sujeto rozó con mi cintura mientras me retiraba la camisa, no podía controlarme porque era presa de un miedo mayor al que jamás me había enfrentado. Rápidamente las manos de él recorrieron todo mi pecho abriendo la camisa en el proceso, de un sólo jalón.

Ahora sabía que era un hombre.

Este desgraciado no tenía ni el más mínimo pudor en restregar asquerosamente su sexo con mis muslos. Me sentía asqueado, con deseos de vomitar, y aterrado, porque sabía que una relación entre hombres implicaba penetración por... 'ahí'... y si amplificamos el problema, yo JAMÁS compartí cama con NADIE porque ODIO que me toquen; aunque podemos hacer mi trauma aún más grande...¡¡NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL!

¡¡¡ESTOY MUY LEJOS DE DISFRUTAR ESTO SIQUIERA UN POQUITITO!

No podía aguantar las nauseas que sentía mientras el miembro, por cierto bien duro, de esa persona se restregaba rozando mi entrada una y otra vez... pero no escuchaba gemidos, a mi alrededor sólo era silencio, aunque quizás sí se oían algunos jadeos muy suaves de la respiración pero nada con que distinguir si voz. Mi entrada se contrajo sin que yo lo pidiera conscientemente, por auto protección, no quería que nadie me tomase y menos a la fuerza; me moría de miedo por lo que iba a pasar, o mejor dicho, por como iba a pasar.

Sentí como si mi corazón fuera presa de una cárcel, una que cada vez se achicaba más y más; era oscura, profunda, negra, vacía, amarga. Quería llorar, porque estaba repudiado, porque comenzaba a sentirme sucio, porque comenzaba a sentir que mi fin había llegado... y aunque exagerara las cosas, e intentara disminuirlas diciéndome a mi mismo 'todo va a estar bien, eres el Dios de la Muerte' eso no evitaba que mi parte negativa me dijera 'te van a tomar, te van a violar aquí mismo sin importar nada'.

Intenté alejarme dando un paso torpe hacia delante cuando sentí como posaba sus labios sobre la piel de mi espalda. Pero no funcionó en lo más mínimo porque él me agarró de las caderas, cosa que de por si me dio pánico, y me atrajo nuevamente haciendo que su miembro quedara listo para entrar en mi. Ahora temblé mucho más visiblemente apretando aún más mis puños, mis parpados, y los dientes contra la maldita pelotita del diablo; mi entrada estaba muy cerrada, porque era consciente que yo temía por lo que me fueran a hacer.

De pronto se alejó, y yo por un instante me llené de ilusión mientras soltaba el aire contenido.

Por un instante toda la oscuridad que sentía alrededor de mi pecho se disipaba lentamente, y mi corazón se calmaba junto con la claridad que azotaba mi mente. Aunque me hallaba desnudo ya no me asustaba tanto, lo de recién había sido espantoso, tanto que ahora estar así era mínimo para mí. Mi respiración se regularizó, ya que por el miedo se había vuelto entrecortada, y mis sollozos contenidos en la garganta los tragué comenzando a sentirme más cómodo; aunque todavía quería despertar de la pesadilla, despertar en mi departamento y llorar por este mal sueño.

¡Que iba a hacer!... estaba intentando hacerme el fuerte, como lo era siempre frente a Quatre y los demás, intentando mostrar que nada me lastimaba profundamente... aunque me estuviera derrumbado internamente...

Ahora todo volvía al habitual silencio con el cual desperté, nada a mí alrededor. Me relajé un poco, pensando que quizás sólo era un juego para decirme 'soy capas de violarte' y no iba a hacer nada. Quizás en realidad no estaba en tanto peligro mi virginidad, quizás mi cuerpo no sufriera este tipo de castigos esta vez... sí, quizás... quizás todo iba a estar bien.

Los pasos se sintieron justo detrás de mí y el escalofrío volvió junto con la contracción de todos mis músculos.

Luego otro lapso de silencio, esta vez casi inexistente. Y yo temblé cuando sentí su contacto.

La manó de él estaba sobre mi miembro, acariciándolo muy suavemente, tanto que lograba a ser horrorosamente espantoso, volví a sentirme victima del pánico, volví a sentir como mi corazón era encerrado en una cárcel y de nuevo ese sentimiento de que todo es una pesadilla se apoderó de mi, mientras mi mente me gritaba 'eres hombre, no llores'. Y por suerte eso ayudaba a que mi sexo no se irguiera simplemente. Pero realmente no me esperaba lo que siguió después del tacto.

Aún rogando porque no me tocara más pude sentir como me introducía en su boca completamente, haciendo que por un instante, me olvidara que esto era una violación. Todavía sentía asco de que estuviéramos en esta situación, y por suerte eso menguaba mi deseo por masturbarme, pero aún así esa boca tibia y mojada comenzaba a excitarme muy poquito. No quería que siguiera, quería que me dejara tranquilo, que se alejara... porque odiaba que me tocaran, y este sujeto lo estaba haciendo en exceso.

Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de la masturbación mitad oral mitad manual.

Durante pequeños preludios me sentía en las nubes, se sentía realmente bueno entrar en esa boca mojada, hundirme hasta el fondo mientras me acariciaban y volver a salir. Pero por otros ratos el asco era lo único que habitaba en mí y lograba que toda la excitación bajara rápidamente. No quería que él se saciara conmigo, en ningún sentido, no quería que las cosas fueran a su manera... ¿Pero, qué podía hacer sino?

Mis sentimientos se nublaron por completo, no producto del clímax, sino de la angustia. Los deseos de llorar y soltar todo el miedo se atropellaron en mi garganta a una velocidad que apenas pude contener, y que logré dominar en la voz, pero no lo logré en mis ojos. Las lágrimas cayeron sin darme cuenta, sin hacer ningún ruido, pero a pesar de eso aquel sujeto se detuvo mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Mis fuerzas se estaban yendo de mí... porque no quería seguir, porque me sentía asqueado de sólo sentir mi cuerpo; mis piernas dejarían de sostenerme pronto, muy pronto por el esfuerzo que implicaba guardar silencio.

Quería despertar.

Ya no importaba quejarme, ya no quería quejarme, sólo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas irme de ahí. Y quizás cuanto más pronto se saciara de mi más pronto me dejara ir... así que quizás, por esta vez, lo único que debía hacer era continuarle el juego. Además no tenía fuerzas, mi garganta tenía una acumulación de sollozos y mi pecho lo sentía apretado, como si pronto me lo fueran a romper de tanta presión. Por un instante la cara de todos mis 'amigos' pasaron frente a mi: Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde... Heero. ¿Qué dirían?. ¿Les podría ver a los ojos?. ¿Podría algún día contarles que viví esta situación?... seguramente Wufei, Hilde y Heero serían los que peor me verían, Trowa y Quatre me tendrían lástima, y eso más allá de hacerme sentir querido me hace sentir horrible.

Un dedo dentro de mí me hizo olvidar absolutamente todo, para volver a sentir la situación actual. Podía distinguir el lubricante en sus manos, mientras me acariciaba primero con un dedo, luego con dos y más tarde con tres. Por mucho que intentara dilatarme era casi imposible, porque mi temor y mi inconsciencia endurecían los músculos a niveles críticos. Yo no sentía nada más allá de lo común, solamente algo inquieto dentro de mi, nada de placer, nada de dolor, nada de alegría, sólo miedo y desesperación. Aunque de a momentos me daban ataques de depresión cronica, donde quería arrancar mis brazos de esas cadenas que me sostenían y así poder alejarme, pero sólo eran momentos muy pequeños donde no alcanzaba el tiempo para que lo hiciera.

Fue entonces que su dedo tocó un punto demasiado sensible para mí.

Contuve a medias un quejido agachando la cabeza, eso había sido muy raro porque a pesar de no hallarme excitado me había gustado, acababa de tocar un punto demasiado estratégico que ni yo sabía que existía. Él se dio cuenta, no sé como hace para entender todos mis actos pero lo malo es que lo hace, entonces simplemente comenzó a jugar en mi interior con sus tres o cuatro dedos buscando volver a tocar ese punto tan extraño. Al lograrlo tuve que contener nuevamente un quejido que más que nada parecía gemido de placer, aunque ni yo sé realmente porque salían de mi boca.

De repente me hallaba en completa paz conmigo mismo, era como estar ausente a la situación, sabía lo que me deparaba pero ya no tenía pánico. Simplemente dejaba que todo sucediera, porque entendía que por mucho que quejara, intentara gritar, escapar, o evitarlo, no lograría nada más que él se pusiera de mal humor. Debería estar agradecido que está siendo muy suave conmigo, debería agradecer que no me valla a lastimar.

Su miembro abriéndose paso en mi interior me ayudó a caer en cuenta de todo, yo no debería conformarme con nada de lo que hacia, porque no lo conocía, porque me estaba usando, porque esto no era lo que yo quería realmente... entonces fuera como fuera yo no debía agradecer nada, porque me estaba violando. Un agudo dolor me impulsó a dar un paso adelante inconscientemente, buscando alejarme, porque sentía la incomodidad de esa cosa dentro de mí. Apreté más mis puños intentando liberar en vano mis brazos, sólo consiguiendo lastimarme, y es que la incomodidad era mucha sumándole el dolor, no me gustaba.

Aunque muy en el fondo de mi, hondo en mi orgullo, agradecía que me hubiera preparado.

El asco volvió a mi golpeándome el estomago, casi haciéndome hacer arcadas que fueron contenidas por los deseos reprimidos de llorar, y las lágrimas volvieron a caer de mis ojos siendo secadas por la venda; aunque como eran abundantes mojaron parte de mi rostro también. Y luego ese miembro completamente excitado comenzando a salir lentamente de mí terminó por descomponerme, era asqueroso, no podía sentir placer, sino únicamente cómo mi cuerpo era usado para algo en extremo vil.

Mi respiración entrecortada producto de mis sollozos era mi único desahogo para esta situación, mientras que podía oír el sonido del miembro entrando con ayuda del lubricante, era horrible, y mis sollozos se intensificaron. De pronto aquel sexo chocó con ese punto especial, haciendo que todos mis lamentos fueran tragados abruptamente y una chispa de regocijo entrara en mí.

Pero jamás admitiría eso, ni siquiera para mi mismo.

Aunque me hubiera hecho sentir un poquitito excitado eso no cambiaba las cosas, ¿En qué pretendía convertirme?... ¡porque este sujeto me estuviera violando yo no iba a estar orgulloso de esto jamás, al contrario!... Prefería hacerme daño yo mismo, hundirme yo mismo en mi depresión, intentar morir lo más pronto posible que continuar con una vida llena de infortunios. Jamás disfrutaría esto, jamás lo haría, porque aunque mi cuerpo responda con una excitación mi corazón está tan hundido en oscuridad que no ve, no siente nada más lejos del dolor.

Eso no quitaba que por unos milisegundos me hubiera hecho sentir placer, me daba asco sólo pensarlo.

Él pareció entenderlo separando un poco más mis piernas, y me vi disfrutando en pequeña medida de sus actos debido a que con cada estocada rozaba aquel sitio delicado logrando únicamente un ligero placer. Sin saber como ni cuando mi miembro se endureció, pude sentir su mano acariciándome potentemente en busca de lograr que yo llegara al clímax. No sé qué placer le podía causar eso, pero mientras más pronto terminara mejor para mí, así que sólo me quedaba seguirle el juego.

No estaba excitado, fogoso, apasionado, simplemente... simplemente aceptaba que esto no estaba tan mal del todo porque pudo ser muchísimo peor. Pero él me había preparado bien, así que dolor no sentía, y por ello no podía negar que 'en parte' me gustaba.

Me encontré disfrutando más de lo esperado de sus caricias, que pronto parecieron quemarme, y no me lo podía permitir a mi mismo, pero ese sujeto sabía cómo y dónde tocarme para hacerme contradecir a mi mismo aunque sea por momentos. Así que aún con su miembro duro entrando y saliendo de mi ferozmente llegué a mi orgasmo, uno no muy fuerte, únicamente fue liberar mi semen porque mucho placer no sentí, luego de eso aquella virilidad grande que me violaba cual amante experto se hundió completamente en mi, presionando contra mis caderas, y seguidamente sólo sentí un líquido caliente llenarme hasta el fondo de mis entrañas.

En ese momento, que mi corazón se calmaba, fue cuando toda la depresión que antes se había ido al diablo volvió con toda su magnificencia recordándome que mi primera vez había sido a la fuerza, con alguien que no conocía, que no quería, y en una situación al por demás degradante.

Fue allí cuando sentí que las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos abundantemente mojándome todo el rostro, empuñé mis manos con miedo de admitir que esta era la realidad y sentí como las manos de Él me sacaban esa cosa que tenía por bozal dejando que automáticamente y por inercia mis sollozos salieran ahogados por mi boca. Estaba sucio, manchado, asqueado... mi pecho me dolía de tanta amargura, de tanta impotencia; y mis muñecas estaban rojas y creo que hasta sangrando debido a la fuerza que hacía para soltarme de las cadenas. Estaba sucio y quería limpiarme, quería saber que esto era una pesadilla más.

Luego él me descolgó de las cadenas del techo, pero no me quitó lo que mantenía mis manos unidas en la espalda haciendo que para mí fuera imposible intentar pegarle. Comencé a guardarme cada sollozo y cada lágrima, resentido y adolorido, mientras buscaba palabras para insultarlo de la mayor manera posible. Pero de nuevo él maldito hijo de perra sabía lo que quería hacer y me arrodilló en lo que yo juraría era una cama; me sostuvo con mi trenza, jalando de ella para evitar que cayera y lastimándome, y luego me penetró de una sola estocada.

Ahora sin mi bozal me sentí libre y posibilitado de quejarme por el dolor, ¡Como me las pagaría cuando saliera de acá!... ¡Me pagaría todas y cada una de las veces que se le ocurriera tomarme, ¡Ya va a ver maldito hijo de perra!...

Comencé a moverme intentando soltarme, estaba envuelto en una ola de venganza e ira que me impulsaba a pelear sin pensar. Ya me había violado, ya no tenía sentido pensar, si total cuanto mas lo hiciera mas sumiso parecería y no quería que me viera como un entregado ¡¡Pelearía hasta el último momento por mi justicia!.

- ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez hijo de...!

Sin siquiera terminar mi insulto me vi empujado contra la pared con una fuerza tan grande que me partió la mejilla al estrellarme. Me sostuvo apretándome más contra la pared, mientras yo soltaba algunas lágrimas del dolor, y luego sentí el cerrojo de las cadenas abrirse; entonces guarde silencio y cuando sentí libres mis manos me apuré a safarme y voltearme para pegarle y salir de ahí.

¡Ja, pobre iluso!

¡¡SÍ, POBRE ILUSO DE MI!... ese pinche hijo de puta me tiró con tanta fuerza en la cama que me sentí mareado. ¡¡ME ODIABA POR NO HABER CUIDADO MI ENTRENAMIENTO!... Cuando intenté volver a levantarme él ya me tenía sujeto de las manos volviéndome a poner las, ahora sabía, eran esposas.

- ¿¡Y no te vas a cansar eh?. ¡¡Vete al mismo infierno, basura! -grité resentido.-

Me sentí furioso, impotente, sucio. Pero lo que predominaba en mi era la furia, quería matarlo ahí mismo de la peor manera posible, quizás trozándolo vivo. Maldito hijo de perras ¡¡Cómo mierda se atrevía a ponerme una mano encima!.

Él, deducía estaba tan enojado como yo, puesto que aprisionó mis manos con una suya y con la otra agarró mi cabeza hundiéndola en el colchón para sentirse libre de besarme. No aguanté esa acción arrogante, posesiva, sucia, asquerosa y en medio de mi resentimiento le mordí el labio inferior de manera eficaz y vil. Me alimenté de su sangre sin pudor así como él restregó antiguamente su miembro contra mí. Y lo mordí tan pero tan fuerte que en cuanto él se soltó me lo devolvió de la misma manera a mí, haciéndome sangrar tanto o más que yo a él.

Después de ese incidente del que terminé con mi respiración entre cortada por la adrenalina de mis venas, la mano que antes sostenía mi cabeza bajó hasta mi cuello, donde luché por alejarla. Como no logré que no me tocara más me quedé quieto facilitándole el trabajo, cosa que no debí haber hecho.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora, pedazo de hijo de...?

No sé ni para qué intenté quejarme, si a mitad de mi frase comprendí todo muy tarde, cuando él ya tenía su mano en mi nuca llegando a tocar uno de los tendones.

Lo demás, fue negro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Oww... fin del primer cap XD!... lo escribí rapidísimo considerando el tiempo eh?... Bien, esta como ven vendría a ser la primera vez que lo viola este sujeto misterioso a Duo. Todavía ustedes no saben quien es, pero yo si ñaca ñaca.

¿Quién creen? Leí muchos reviews donde me gritaban 'HEERO!'... pero piensen, si es Heero ¿Quién lo salva?... ooohhhhhh a ver que me dicen ahora!...

No se si me quedo lo suficientemente dark, por ahí Loreto me decia 'pero no te quedo como si realmente lo estuvieran violando'... bueno miren, si eso piensan tengo algo que alegar a mi favor:

Primero que anda son soldados, los soldados de por si aunque fuere Quatre no se hacen tanto trauma como alguien 'corriente' porque saben que en la guerra todo puede pasar. Y aunque esto no sea una guerra, creo que ellos ya vienen preparado para eso desde antes.

Segundo, ¿No creen que nuestro violador fue muy suave como para que la victima se sintiera tan... abrumada?... yo creo que si lo hubiera penetrado de una, sin preparación y le hubiera arrancado la ropa de una sola vez. Duo ahora estaría viajando por el limbo con un problema psicológico dramático. En cuestión, nuestro atacante, tuvo la 'gentileza' (si como no... miren para que!) de usar lubricante, de acariciarlo continuamente, Y HASTA LO DEJÓ LLEGAR A UN ORGASMO!... o sea... eso más bien (Según veo yo) se parece a cualquier pareja normal que esta teniendo sexo bruto. XD!... no una 'violación' con todas las letras. Aunque si fue violación porque Duo en ningún momento quiso hacerlo y fue secuestrado. ¿Se entiende?...

Si eso no es suficiente justificación, entonces perdónenme por no poder hacerlo más Angst!...

Me voy a dormir, mi gripa me esta matando! ...

Ryoko Maxwell Yuy


	3. La segunda vez

_**The Rape**_

**_Summary:_** Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora! ¡¡NO...! -- ¡¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

**_Parejas:_ **Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

**_Advertencia:_** Lemon en cada capítulo, así que esto es un NC-17.

**_Comillas:_** ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Pensamientos:_** " "

**_---- En el capítulo anterior... ----_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ahora sabía que era un hombre._

_Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de la masturbación mitad oral mitad manual._

_Su miembro abriéndose paso en mi interior me ayudó a caer en cuenta de todo..._

_Aunque muy en el fondo de mi, hondo en mi orgullo, agradecía que me hubiera preparado._

_Luego él me descolgó de las cadenas del techo._

_Cuando intenté volver a levantarme él ya me tenía sujeto de las manos..._

_... ya tenía su mano en mi nuca llegando a tocar uno de los tendones._

_Lo demás, fue negro._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_---- Capítulo 2 ----_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, me sentía cansado y con sueño, pero el hambre era más fuerte que yo y me acababa de despertar. No sé cuanto dormí, de hecho ni sé donde estoy porque todo se ve oscuro, pero puedo divisar una habitación sólo con la cama en donde estoy, un mueble a los pies de la misma y a unos metros, una puerta a la derecha y otra a izquierda. La puerta de la izquierda está abierta pero también con la luz apagada, mientras que la otra sé que está cerrada.

¿Dónde estoy?

Enfoco un poco más mi vista, buscando algo más aparte de lo que ya vi, pero es inútil; todo está oscuro. Quisiera seguir durmiendo pero el dolor de estomago que me produce el vacío es tanto que no puedo ni cerrar los ojos, así que me recuesto dejando mi vista clavada al techo. Hay mucho silencio aquí, y el aire está muy limpio... es como si fuera mi habitación.

No, es un error.

Aquí hay algo raro, hasta yo mismo me siento fresco, como si hubiera tomado un baño y sólo me hubiera recostado en la cama. Pero apenas entiendo lo que sucede, estoy cansado y con hambre. Sé que la falta de comida hace que mi cabeza trabaje muchísimo más lento de lo normal, pero es por falta de costumbre, porque en tiempos de guerra podía pasar días sin comer y sin embargo mi cabeza funcionaba perfectamente.

De repente, la realidad cae sobre mí haciéndome abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y provocando que mi corazón comenzara a desbocarse. Me siento automáticamente en la cama retrocediendo hasta el respaldar de la misma, comenzando a temblar tras darme cuenta de en donde me encuentro. Y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas comenzando a soltarlas sin pensarlo siquiera, mientras en mi boca se juntan los sollozos apenas contenidos y mis manos se empuñan con fuerza, aunque algo adoloridas.

- No, no... -niego con fuerza cerrando mis ojos y tragando los sollozos- te-tengo que relajarme -intento suspirar secándome los ojos-

Luego de respirar entrecortadamente durante unos instantes, compruebo la realidad mirando mis muñecas, las cuales están rojas y hasta marcadas por lo grilletes. Tengo puesta una camisa negra que me queda muy, pero muy grande, y unos bóxeres color azul marino que son perfectamente de mi talla. No sé como diablos pasó, parece que este sujeto me bañó y me vistió con esto. No entiendo porque. No entiendo nada.

Entonces suspiro profundamente, mandando bien hondo toda la depresión; tengo que pensar claro.

Observo todo mi entorno y lentamente bajo mis pies de la cama, como con miedo a lo que me pueda encontrar en el suelo. Pero todo está perfectamente limpio y como en la habitación únicamente está esta cama y el otro mueble, puedo decir que hasta está ordenado. Cuando toco el suelo puedo divisar completamente que ese otro mueble: es una cómoda, y sobre ella hay una frazada.

Tengo hambre, no puedo evitar quejarme.

Me pongo de pie lentamente, sorprendiéndome que no sienta ningún tipo de dolor y me encuentre como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero sé que sucedió, y eso me da asco. No importa ahora, sé que estoy solo y puedo inspeccionar el lugar a libre antojo. Lo que me extraña de sobremanera es que me haya dado tanta libertad, digo, me sacó la venda, los grilletes, hasta el bozal, y ni siquiera me ató con cuerdas. ¿Acaso tan predecible soy? ¿O es que tan ególatra es que cree que podrá conmigo?... ¿Acaso ni siquiera sabe que soy ex piloto Gundam?. O sea, que haya pasado el tiempo no quiere decir que no guarde mis buenas estrategias o mis silencios para huidas.

Paso una mano por mi cabello, necesito saber que soy yo, porque todo esto me resulta demasiado fuera de lugar. Pero mi trenza sigue ahí, algo húmeda al parecer, pero bien peinada y atada con fuerza... espero que la bestia que me peinó no me haya quebrado las puntas. Intento no pensar en el asunto, porque sé que es muy complicado como para analizarlo, es mejor buscar únicamente la manera de escapar. Cuando salga, pensaré en todo lo que sucedió; hasta entonces todo quedará ahí, quietito y desordenado, porque sino terminaré por deprimirme y no podré siquiera salir de este pésimo lugar.

- Pero lo que importa es que el hambre no me deja pensar -me quejo en voz bajita entrando a lo que reconozco como un baño, únicamente con lo necesario- vaya, esta habitación no tiene nada más lejano de lo que se puede llegar a necesitar en casos de extrema emergencia... que chistoso -me río- me recuerda a Heero, extremadamente metódico, sólo lo justo y necesario, ni más ni menos... en perfecto orden y limpieza. Por dios que obsesivo. -vuelvo a reírme-

De algún modo me siento relajado, tengo mi curiosidad nata en todo su esplendor, no puedo evitar inspeccionar hasta los azulejos en busca de alguna imperfección. Me doy cuenta que el baño todavía tiene el suelo algo mojado, eso quiere decir que fue aquí en donde Él me bañó. Lo que más me pregunto continuamente, es por qué si fue una violación me trató con tanto cuidado. Hay muchas cosas que no cuadran en este lugar... demasiadas diría yo.

- Pero sea como sea... -me digo pensativo- una sola persona no puede tener tanto misterio en su entorno y ser tan obsesivamente metódico, no dejó rastro alguno, nada que me haga sospechar... tiene que ser más de uno.

Es inevitable no pensar en el tema. Me quedo completamente quieto, con mi mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo de aquel baño. La persona que me secuestró tiene que estar sabiendo con quien se mete, nadie secuestra a una persona sin investigar primero. Entonces debe saber que fui piloto Gundam y también miembro de Preventers, también debe estar enterado de mi relación y contacto con los demás ex pilotos y con los altos rangos de las oficinas Preventivas. No hay más que pueda averiguar, todo está borrado. Yo mismo borré los informes de guerra, y mis antecedentes o cualquier otro tipo de datos están todos bajo mi poder, imposible de que los hubiera encontrado.

A menos que sea alguien de mi propio ámbito, que hubiera sabido de mis movimientos. Alguien de Preventers, alguien con quien trabaje actualmente, alguien de mi entorno... ¿Pero, cuál? ¿Por qué? ¿Por información? ¿Por placer? ¿Por locura?

- No -niego con la cabeza- ningún loco es así de metódico, ningún loco me trataría así.

Tiene que haber cometido alguna falta, algo que me sirva, lo que sea.

Y sin embargo me cuesta darme cuenta, porque entre el hambre y mi propia depresión todo me parece tan... tan absurdo que apenas y me concentro. Sí, de nuevo intento hacerme el fuerte, el que todo lo puede superar... pero ¡Hey! No debo deprimirme, aunque me haya tomado a la fuerza y aunque no me guste aceptarlo, tengo que dar gracias que todo sucedió de un modo no cruel.

- Es cierto... -susurro sin evitar soltar una lágrima acompañada de una sonrisa amarga-... a pesar de todo... no me hicieron daño alguno...

Odio admitirlo, pero estaré eternamente agradecido por eso. Estoy muy agradecido de sólo sentir el vacío producto del hambre, y no el dolor de algún golpe, o de alguna violación convencional. Cualquier dolor emocional puedo soportarlo, soy Shinigami, todo sufrimiento es bienvenido... porque yo soy el inicio de los mismos, porque de algún modo todo es mi culpa. Únicamente a Duo Maxwell no le gusta sentir depresión, pero Shinigami sí siente...

Todos mis pensamientos son interrumpidos bruscamente, mi pecho acaba de acelerarse violentamente y mis nervios se acaban de poner de punta. De nuevo, como un deyabú, siento como me agarran de atrás tapándome la boca, pero esta vez sin ningún químico ni trapo. Luego los grilletes atrapando mis manos en un solo movimiento, cual policía experto atrapa a un rebelde.

Intento darle pelea para safarme, todavía con mis pies libres. Sé que puedo ganarle si me esfuerzo lo suficiente, no puede ser mejor que yo, ¡No puede ser mejor que un piloto Gundam! Encuentro mi oportunidad cuando intenta aprisionarme contra su cuerpo en busca de dejarme quieto, entonces logro soltarme de la mano que me tapa la boca y me volteo mientras intento hacerle caer con los pies.

Pero de nuevo lo subestime, y Él, a una velocidad que jamás imaginé posible en nadie más que en nosotros, los pilotos, logra ponerme la venda en los ojos. Estoy mareado, así que en cuanto veo todo negro pierdo el equilibrio, y de no ser por Él que me apoya contra su pecho me hubiera dado la cabeza contra quien sabe qué. Soy consciente que ya no puedo forcejear más, estoy muy agitado.

Me dejo guiar sin poner resistencia, estoy muy sorprendido con su agilidad, su fuerza y más que nada su silencio. No lo sentí cuando llegó detrás de mi, quizás en parte porque estaba muy sumido en mis pensamientos. Pero en ese pequeño pleito que tuvimos yo me agité muchísimo mientras que Él continúa teniendo una respiración muy pausada. Lo que más me molesta, me frustra, es que como todo estaba oscuro siquiera pude divisar su figura, sé que pude estar frente a frente con Él por milésimas de segundo, pero no pude ver nada.

Entiendo que me está recargando en una de las paredes, no comprendo para qué, luego me hace sentar en el suelo en donde me ata los pies con una cadena. ¡Ja, maldita basura!... Hasta de que me ponga de pie se cuida. Luego siento algo de silencio, pero estoy un poco tranquilo... sé que su intención no es lastimarme, pudo haberlo hecho desde hace mucho y no lo hizo.

Suspiro quedamente mientras apoyo mis manos sobre las rodillas, no me gusta estar atado de esta manera... pero es obvio que Él no me soltaría por nada en la tierra.

- Ok, resulta muy raro hablar con tu secuestrador pero estoy aburrido, así que aunque no me respondas me escucharás hablar día y noche, bueno al menos hasta que me duerma... pero para eso falta un rato. -comienzo neutralmente, ¿Y qué? ¡Me aburro!... Heero decía que soy insoportable cuando hablo sin parar, quizás pueda usar eso de estrategia- No me vendría nada mal saber al menos por qué diablos me secuestraron, quizás podríamos hacer de esto algo más agilizado y todos consigamos lo que queremos, aunque ahora que lo pienso... creo que cualquier secuestrador mata a su victima después de usarla del modo en que más le convenga... ¡Que bah! ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que el aburrimiento y el silencio!

De repente guardo silencio, en busca quizá de alguna respuesta, pero sólo siento el movimiento dentro de la habitación, nada fuera de lo normal. Y luego el dolor punzante del vacío estomacal, tengo hambre.

- Me aburro -sale automáticamente de mis labios, es una frase ya demasiado gastada que sale sin que la piense- al menos podrías contarme lo que pasó al final con mi película ¿no? -rezongo con cierto toque infantil- ya sé que no quieres hablar porque te delataría y entonces si salgo de acá tengo con que meterte preso ¡Pero no te cuesta nada imprimir un resumen y dejar que lo lea!... Además, ten en cuenta que si no sé qué buscas no te puedo ayudar, entonces estaré aquí por vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarios días, eso implica más aburrimiento si no tengo nada con que matar el tiempo y por eso es que...

Me detengo abruptamente tras sentir cómo se pone de cuclillas en frente de mí y coloca sus brazos sobre mis rodillas, dejando recargar todo su peso. Esa acción es muy extraña para mi... es como si me estuviera observando, sé que me está observando. Creo que la estrategia de molestarlo funcionó, y no puedo evitar sonreír con cierta malicia.

- ¿Qué? -suelto gélida pero cómicamente- ¿Ya te cansaste de escucharme hablar? ¿Tan pronto? Normalmente duran unos minutos más, al menos una media hora, no tengo reloj pero sé que no pasaron ni quince minutos y no estuve hablando continuamente como suelo hacerlo en algunos momentos

De repente no tengo miedo, sé que continúa mirándome pero más allá de asustarme o de intimidarme me da pie para seguir molestándolo. Mi cabeza se llena de mil frases todas con cuatro o cinco intenciones ocultas, sé que esta es mi oportunidad para hacerle molestar, y si se enoja y pierde los estribos de algún modo contestará. Estoy seguro que se le soltarán las cuerdas y actuará precipitadamente. Quizás si sigo hablando altaneramente...

- De acuerdo, tú guardas silencio y yo crítico hasta que me canse de hablar -sentencio despreocupado, esa apariencia es la que más les molesta generalmente- déjame comentarte que para que yo me canse de hablar y 'cierre el pico' sin ayuda de nadie generalmente tardo unas buenas cuatro o cinco horas, o más, dependiendo de con quien esté... aunque si me dejas aburrir lo suficiente quizás rompa algún record y llegue a hablar durante 24 horas seguidas, estoy seguro que más de uno se sorprendería ¿no? -me recargo en la pared- eres un ser completamente asqueroso, permítemelo decirte, sinceramente no sé si haga completamente bien diciéndote un par de verdades pero estoy MUY aburrido dentro de esta especie de celda de cuatro paredes con dos puertas... ¡Ah! ¿No te parece arriesgado dejarme sin ataduras mientras duermo? Podría hacerme el dormido y atacarte cuando menos te lo esperes, deberías tener cuidado -continúo, él no se ha movido de su posición con los brazos sobre mis rodillas sosteniendo mis manos de manera segura- ¿Qué clase de violador eres? -suelto entre risas algo frías- ¿Lubricante y un baño después de la 'sesión de sexo'? ¡Jajajajajajaja...!

Creo que las cosas se me están yendo de las manos, pero mi cuerpo ya no es controlado por Duo, mi lado racional, sino por Shinigami, el aventurero. Digo las cosas sin pensarlo siquiera... pero sea como sea tarde o temprano se lo diré si pienso cansarlo durante 24 horas de palabrerío. ¡Cualquiera me mandaría a volar, hasta yo mismo!

... Pero aún así... hay algo que me mantiene atado a la realidad... y que me hace pensar continuamente en lo que sucede...

Él continua agarrándome de las manos, y aunque es de manera segura y fuerte, encuentro cierta tibieza en ellas... es un calor que me incomoda, me hace poner de cierto modo inquieto, nervioso. No sé exactamente qué hace, de qué manera me mira, pero sé que tiene una fuerza con la vista que me hace sentir vulnerable. Es como si su sola presencia me... me pusiera incomodo.

De repente dejo de reírme, pero mi sonrisa no se borra.

Lo que más me llama la atención de todo esto, es que no encuentro un aroma diferente en el ambiente. Como es sabido cada persona tiene un aroma único y característico de cada quien. Quatre solía decirme que mi aroma era a flores de invernadero con frutas, a lo que yo siempre me reía, pero recuerdo que el aroma de Trowa por dar un ejemplo, era uno muy especial... como a hogar, como a algodón jajajajajajaja... Mhm el de Wufei era uno extraño, como cítricos dulces, Quatre en cambio siempre huele a colonia Blink Eye A 72 al igual que su hermana Irea, aunque el de ella es más fuerte. El de Heero en cambio era a uno especial, colonia Lexus Vol 0.98 P mezclado con el propio, recuerdo que me enteré mientras compartíamos departamento, ese aroma es específico de él, no hay absolutamente nadie en el universo con la misma fragancia. Catherine, recuerdo de cuando iba al circo, tiene cierto aroma parecido al de Trowa, o sino Quatre e Irea tienen perfume similar, el de Wufei a veces lo siento en la calle, no el mismo pero muy parecido, pero el de Heero es el de Heero y nadie jamás en el universo ha tenido un aroma como ese.

Volviendo a lo que estábamos, ¡este sujeto no huele a nada! O por lo menos yo no le siento ningún olor particular. ¿O será que... tiene mi aroma de cuando lo hicimos y por eso no le siento otro?

- Oie sé que lo más seguro es que no respondas, pero ¿Te bañaste? -pregunto enarcando una ceja- No es por nada especial sólo es una intriga tonta que se me apareció en la cabeza y...

De repente me detengo al hablar cuando siento dos apretones en mi mano derecha, no sé si lo hizo por azar o en modo de alguna respuesta, así que me quedo en silencio. Quizás fue una manera de decirme 'sí' o 'no'. Con Quatre cuando se enfermaba de anguina, casi seis veces por año jajajaja... nos comunicábamos con apretones de manos: uno quería decir 'Sí', y dos querían decir 'No'.

Abro mi boca dispuesto a hablar, quizás de aquí pueda sacar algo útil.

Pero no llego a decir nada, porque siento sus labios sobre los míos en un beso muy suave... tanto que me asusta. En ese momento las imágenes de los hechos anteriores asaltan mi cabeza provocándome un asco irremediable. Puedo estar en la misma habitación y agradecerle el cuidado pero JAMÁS de los jamases me dejaré besar por una basura como esta. Porque el que sea dulce ahora no borra el hecho de que me violó y me secuestró.

Así de rápido como me besó se alejó, dejándome a mí con un fuerte deseo de venganza y sangre sentado contra la pared. Luego escucho la puerta ser cerrada y entonces suelto un suspiro mordiéndome el labio inferior. Sentía repulsión de mi mismo por ser tan ingenuo por momentos.

- Qué voy a hacer... -susurro soltando todo el aire de mis pulmones, el dolor de estomago ya se ha ido aunque tengo hambre-

Me quedo completamente en silencio. No puedo quitarme la sensación de ese beso que me dio Él recién... es un tanto asqueroso, me siento repudiado conmigo mismo. Además el sólo hecho de saber que apenas tengo puesto una camisa y la ropa interior me incomoda aún más... porque no hay más que eso que le impida violarme.

Tengo miedo. Miedo de no hacer bien las cosas, miedo de que si lo hago enojar todo se empeore, o de si me comporto como él quiera me continúe usando... no sé como actuar. No sé que pensar siquiera. Si tan sólo supiera algo de Él entonces podría tener una idea de qué hacer. Tengo miedo de no salir nunca de aquí, tengo miedo de no poder disfrutar la paz que tanto nos costó conseguir, tengo miedo de que esto se convierta en foco de guerra... tengo miedo de no volver a ver a nadie más...

Quiero salir de aquí.

- Duo -

De repente doy un salto sobre mi lugar frunciendo el ceño automáticamente, es inevitable no asustarse y ponerse nervioso, alerta. Reconozco mi nombre sin problemas y me doy cuenta que hay un pequeño detalle. Es un distorsionador de voz.

Únicamente guardo silencio escuchando mi entorno, necesito reconocer algo, lo que sea.

- ¿Tienes miedo? -escucho que me pregunta por medio de ese distorsionante, pero nuevamente no respondo- No voy a hacerte un interrogatorio -me aclara, apenas entiendo lo que dice... el distorsionador está a su máximo nivel- Júrame que no vas a intentar escapar. -me ordena-

Estoy enojado, repudiado, inquieto, este sujeto me pone los pelos de punta. ¿Por qué distorsiona su voz? ¿Acaso lo conozco?... ¡Jah, debe ser como creí, es alguien de mi entorno cercano! ¿Pero, quién? ¿Quién y para qué?...

- Idiota -mascullo hecho una bola de ira-

- Más idiota eres tú, por haber dejado que la paz arruinara tu estado -me reprocha, y tiene razón- ¿Qué pasó, Duo?

- ¿Qué pasó con qué? -le devuelvo, me exaspera- ¿Con mi estado? ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Estamos en paz, ya no era necesario que me preparara para alguna misión, creo que entiendes el estado en que se encuentran las colonias y la tierra. Los soldados no somos necesarios en esta era... sólo nos queda acostumbrarnos a la paz.

- Entonces, debo asumir que por ello abandonaste Preventers, tu único sustento de adrenalina.

- Eso no te incumbe, sea como sea, seas quien seas, esa decisión la tomé yo para mi vida... no tiene nada que ver con este secuestro ¿O sí? -respondió fríamente, de algún modo... esto me recuerda a los tiempos de batallas- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué es lo que yo tengo de valioso?

- Lo sabrás cuando sea momento.

Luego de esa respuesta escucho sus pasos acercándose a mí de modo pausado, yo únicamente frunzo el ceño aún más. Estoy muy enojado, tanto que le golpearía. Pero la sorpresa cae sobre mi abrumándome cuando me suelta la cadena de los pies y los grilletes de las manos para luego levantarme jalando de una de ellas, como si yo no pesara nada. E inmediatamente el aroma a comida le recuerda a mi cuerpo que tengo hambre. Él se me adelanta a todo lo que pudiera decir arrastrándome consigo hacia un lugar del cual no tengo idea, porque no veo.

De repente me voltea como si yo fuera un trapo, y le estuve a punto de protestar, pero entonces siento que la venda de mis ojos se suelta un poco. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, la venda desaparece de mi campo de vista, pero antes de que pueda terminar de voltearme la puerta detrás de mi se cierra fuertemente.

- Obsesivo... -susurro mirando la puerta con recelo- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué es eso? -me pregunto en voz bajita sintiendo el aroma a comida-

Giro mi vista lentamente hasta el tocador, donde veo la bandeja con comida. Mis ojitos se llenan de lágrimas por la emoción, ¡¡Tengo mucha hambre!.

Sin dudarlo dos veces busco con la mano la luz en la pared más cercana a mí, encontrando sin problemas el interruptor. Al encenderla aprecio el color de lo que me rodea, las paredes son blancas, hay una guarda en gris claro, y el suelo con los zócalos son grises oscuros, la cama es de madera oscura, las sabanas de color blanca y la frazada azul, todo impecable.

- ¡Qué diablos me importa! -exclamé para mi suspirando y volviendo a mirar la puerta, desconfiado-... más vale que no me envenenes, ¿escuchaste? -amenazo al aire, aunque no sé si realmente está ahí- ¡All right!...

Sin pensar más, me acerco al tocador sentándome en la cama. Allí me quedo completamente quieto mirando al suelo, realmente dudando de que hacer... No es normal, todo lo que hace este sujeto es anormal, no entiendo. No puedo predecir ningún maldito movimiento, creí que se quedaría hasta sacarme lo que busca a golpes. Dijo que lo que buscaba, lo sabría más adelante, pero si lo vemos de algún paradójico aspecto... cuanto más espere, los demás se darán cuenta que alguien me raptó... entonces me buscaran, y si me encuentran...

Sí, eso sería así, si yo no me hubiera fugado de todos lados y ninguno supiera siquiera que existo. Soy un baka como dice Heero, un imbécil como dice Wufei, un despistado según Trowa.

El aroma a sándwich de churrasco con coca-cola me está dando dolor de estomago, pero realmente no sé si no estará infectada... no sé que hacer. Además de sólo recordar las escenas con ese sujeto desconocido se me revuelve el estómago y me dan ganas de vomitar. Aunque tengo mucha hambre y si muero no sería mala la idea de que sea luego de comer... además huele tan bien...

- Nunca creí que me hiciera tanto problema por abrir mi boca y comer un maldito bocado -murmuro angustiado- definitivamente, luego de que salga de aquí muchas cosas de mi vida cambiarán drásticamente, empezando por mi condición física.

Dejo de cuestionarme tantas cosas y comienzo a comer, extrañamente parece que no tiene ningún veneno, hasta sabe bien. Ahora, con mi pancita llenándose poco a poco, puedo pensar un poco más claro. Me quedo sentado en la cama con mi espalda recargada en la pared, mientras miro mi entorno y como lentamente mi sándwich. Extrañamente es del tipo de carne que más me gusta.

Debe haber algún momento en que yo pueda escapar, quizás cuando se vaya, me puedo hacer el dormido... o quizás tan sólo esconderme en el baño hasta que Él entre, entonces le doy pelea y escapo. Hay varias formas de escapar de aquí, pero como yo perdí muchísima condición física digamos que se me complica muchísimo. Y aunque lograra salir de esta habitación, seguramente luego encontraré más oponentes, y además tampoco sé donde estoy con certeza... quizás estoy al otro lado del mundo y yo ni enterado.

Me pregunto si alguien se habrá percatado ya de mi ausencia, no sé... alguien. El portero del departamento, alguien que me haya llamado, alguien que haya ido a casa... esa es mi única salida para que comiencen a buscarme, ya con eso puedo tener más esperanzas.

- Mhm... Pero ahora que lo pienso... -susurro agarrando el vaso de gaseosa-... para qué quiero que me busquen, si igual estaré solo... -me digo a mi mismo pensativo, y llevo el vaso a mi boca-

Me quedo unos minutos más en silencio, mirando a la nada de la puerta. Quizás lo que busco es que se preocupen por mí, ya que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de buscarme siquiera. Aunque no he dado señales de vida en dos años todavía nadie me ha buscado, sé que tienen la manera de hacerlo, además soy el único chico de cabello largo y ojos violáceos que hay en el universo, no es por idolatrarme.

Quizás luego de esto pueda darme cuenta de qué tan solo me encuentro en realidad... por algún motivo, estoy pensando que no tengo absolutamente a nadie. A Heero poco le importo, para Wufei que no esté significa estar tranquilo, Quatre puede conseguir mejores amigos que yo, Trowa apenas sabe que existo, y Hilde ya tiene a quien querer. ¿Por qué continúo con vida entonces? ¿Sólo esperando a ver si alguien se digna a recordarme?...

Dejo el vaso sobre le cómoda, aún pensativo. Es como si mi carácter comenzara a cambiar, como si la grieta entre Shinigami y Duo Maxwell se haya contraído a tal punto de provocar la extinción de los dos. De repente, me encuentro en un estado y con una mentalidad en la que me desconozco. No sé qué fue lo que me llevó hasta aquí, pero de algún modo... puedo ver las cosas más claras de las que en algún momento imaginé.

El sueño me vence misteriosamente, y me doy cuenta de algo. Alguien le puso somnífero a la gaseosa. ¡¡Que alguien ni que ocho cuartos, maldito secuestrador del diablo!...

- Cuando salga de aquí... juro que me vengaré... -susurro recostándome en la cama, estoy casi dormido-... y Shinigami... siempre cumple promesas y juramentos...

Sin más, me duermo profundamente, sin sentir absolutamente nada más lejano al silencio. El aire es tibio y eso me ayuda a dormir, no siento frío, no siento ruidos. Pronto me encuentro en plena oscuridad, en un sueño muy profundo.

---

De repente siento un peso sobre mí, y seguido de eso un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Mi sueño se desvanece rápidamente y abro los ojos encontrándome nuevamente a oscuras, pero reconozco que llevo la venda en los ojos. Entiendo que el peso que siento, no es otro sino el maldito verdugo que me puso el somnífero en la coca-cola, y mi rabia sube incontrolablemente.

No puedo ni quejarme, ya que sus labios pronto aprisionan los míos en un beso demasiado fogoso que me revuelve el estómago. Odio a este sujeto, lo odio con todo mí ser. Pero eso poco le importa, porque sus manos recorren mi cuerpo por sobre la camisa, llegando a mis brazos, los cuales sostiene fuertemente. ¡¡Y YO PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!... ¡¡Teniendo los brazos libres me vengo a quedar quieto dejando que me bese!...

El beso se enciende cada vez más, comienzo a tener un muy lejano deyabú en donde el maldito hijo de perra me viola. Sé que sucederá de nuevo... porque no me puedo mover, porque no puedo ver, porque no puedo escapar.

Mi mente queda completamente en blanco.

Y continúa sosteniéndome los brazos por sobre la cabeza, sin permitirme moverme más lejos de lo que mis rodillas me lo permiten estando en esa posición incomoda. Bajó mi ropa interior no del todo, sólo hasta los muslos, e inmediatamente comenzó a tocarme. No tuve que esperar mucho para que el asco se hiciera presente en mi cuerpo, pero no de manera tan intensa como la vez anterior. Ya no tenía deseos de vomitar, sólo me daba angustia y me revolvía levemente el estomago... quizás porque estaba acostumbrándome a esa manera brusca de elegir por mi qué hacer.

Se alejó durante unos instantes de mi entrada, dejándola tranquila tras notar que mi cuerpo inconscientemente se tensaba, y tomó mis manos que estaban sobre mi cabeza para atarlas a una cuerda de más arriba. No había notado eso cuando desperté, así que seguramente era nuevo. Ahora con mis manos atadas por la soga y no sostenidas por él, yo sentía el pánico de que pudiera llegar más lejos.

Recorrió con sus manos mi cuerpo, completamente, creo que nada de mi le faltó tocar. Era como si me conociera mejor que a su propio cuerpo, y lo peor, es que sus caricias eran efectivas. Mordí mi labio inferior intentando disipar el descontrol que tenía reemplazándolo por dolor, y así poder tapar toda la excitación que alguna vez pudiera sentir con la angustia. Pero fue inútil, porque su lengua en mi tetilla derecha me distraía continuamente.

-... Déjame... -supliqué en un suspiro de negación-

No tenía fuerzas para hablar, sentía que si dejaba salir algunas palabras de mi garganta todo se convertiría en puros gemidos. Y no quiero que él se deleite conmigo como si yo fuera una maldita mascota. Estaba asqueado, pero sentía que a estas alturas daba igual, Él ya me había violado una vez... y lo haría de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y cuantas veces se le ocurriera. Yo no podría hacer nada, tal como ahora, que por más que me niego, por más que le suplico, por más que intento cerrar mis piernas, o contraer mi entrada, Él siempre consigue la manera de distraerme los suficientes milisegundos como para volverme a 'domesticar'.

Me acaba de quitar completamente la ropa, excepto la camisa, que no me la podrá sacar a menos que me quite la soga de los brazos... algo que no hará. Siento su cuerpo sobre mí, mientras roza su miembro con mis nalgas como la vez anterior, pero esta vez los dos sobre la cama. Su piel es muy tibia... y yo tengo bastante frío, pero no por eso me voy a acercar a semejante basura.

Nuevamente no le siento aroma a nada... No deja de llamarme la atención ese pequeño detalle.

Me pierdo entre los vacíos de mi mente, aunque no pienso en nada realmente. Si llego a intentar analizar la situación sólo lograré deprimirme más, y en estos momentos no debo hacerlo, debo intentar conseguir un modo de escapar. Cuando logro regresar a tierra firme, lo hago no por algún pensamiento sino por sentir mi miembro en su boca. Entonces Él comienza a masturbarme, lamiendo sin pudor toda mi virilidad.

-... Maldito seas... -maldigo dándome cuenta que tener la mente en blanco sólo le ayuda a excitarme-

Pero no se detiene, continúa lamiéndome, succionándome, disfrutándome... y yo cada vez me siento más sucio. Pero en un instante todo se va al diablo, cuando introduce un dedo en mí, ya no me importa. Una vez más no tiene sentido si igual con esto no lograré salir, una vez más no importa si total ya me tomó antes, y aunque me niegue a que suceda, igual sucederá.

Ya no importa, ahora que no se detenga.

- Mhm... -Sí, no lo voy a negar, el maldito hijo de perra es buenísimo en la cama- ¡Ahhh...!

Intento soltarme de las cuerdas únicamente logrando quemarme las muñecas, pero no me duele, porque la boca de ese sujeto succionándome potentemente me distrae completamente de todo mi entorno. Gimo un poco más fuerte, sin control alguno sobre mi cuerpo, ya nada me importa... ni mi vida. Creo que entendió mi 'aceptación' momentánea porque ahora está volviendo a lamer todo el largo de mi miembro, por cierto bien duro, bajando hasta mi entrada.

- ¡¡No!... ¡¡Ahh! -me revuelvo inquieto sobre las sabanas, su lengua en esa zona me...-

Niego repetidas veces, no aguanto, no puedo aguantarme ni tragarme los gemidos con su lengua entrando siquiera un poco en mi. Y entonces mi sexo estalla sobre mi estomago y su mano, la cual me acariciaba, haciendo que Él se detenga en seco. Yo con mi respiración totalmente descontrolada únicamente me quedó quieto, mi cuerpo me pesa. Nunca creí llegar a sentir tanto placer... y menos mal que esto es una violación, porque si yo estuviera colaborando...

Me tenso un poco al sentirlo entrar en mi, lento pero seguro, porque él está muy duro... demasiado excitado. Ahora puedo apreciar que está muy bien dotado, mientras se clava en mi puedo darme cuenta de su longitud y ancho. Es como si me completara en su totalidad, me llena completamente, y de nuevo lo siento rozar ese punto tan estratégico que había olvidado por completo.

Mi llama se enciende de nuevo, pero muy lentamente.

- E-Espera -pido agitado cuando Él intenta embestirme, y sorprendentemente me hace caso-

Intento calmar mi respiración todavía descontrolada por el orgasmo anterior mientras él se acomoda entre mis piernas, dejando mis nalgas directamente encima de sus caderas. Eso hace más profunda la penetración. Me entero cuando entra en mí de una sola y fuerte estocada, haciendo que me arquee ahogando un grito.

Siento como suelta él aire de sus pulmones, al parecer también conteniendo las palabras, entonces vuelve a levantar mis caderas dejando salir su miembro. Yo me preparo nuevamente para cuando entre, de una sola clavada, duro y hasta el fondo. Y mi miembro comienza a endurecerse lentamente frente al placer que me hace sentir tener algo de esa magnitud adentro.

Las arremetidas pronto se vuelven rápidas y duras, los gemidos nuevamente se escapan de mi boca, mientras intento vanamente de soltarme de las sogas. Mis muñecas arden, pero mi cuerpo me quema. Es como si estuviera envuelto en una nube de fuego... y con cada estocada siento que la temperatura sube más y más. Siento que me voy a morir en cualquier momento, mi corazón late muy a prisa y mi respiración es demasiado acelerada, no me alcanza el aire. Pero no quiero decirle que pare, quiero que siga, porque me hace sentir espectacularmente bien, porque mi mente se queda en blanco cada vez que me llena con su miembro, porque evita que me deprima y me sobre exija.

- No... -susurro entrecortado cuando se detiene-

Estoy respirando muy fuerte, tanto que hasta yo me escucho, pero no me molesta. No me molesta para nada el calor, ni mi pulso acelerado, ni mis ataduras. Todo lo que siento es a Él dentro de mí, duro y completamente adentro. Necesito que siga, necesito que me toque... porque mi miembro comienza a doler.

Mis sentidos vuelven lentamente debido a la falta de arremetidas, entonces noto que su respiración también está muy acelerada. Puedo escucharla a la par de la mía. Pero no entiendo porqué se detuvo. Todo se me nubla y entiendo menos cuando sus manos suben hasta la soga, comenzando a desatarla, pero no me atrevo a moverme... no quiero que salga de mi sin que me haga terminar primero.

Apenas la cuerda deja mis muñecas, que por cierto comienzan a picarme, Él me toma de las manos bajándolas hasta los costados de mi cuerpo. Comienzo a sentir el dolor provocado por el entumecimiento de los músculos, forcé demasiado mis brazos y ahora me duelen como nunca... pero así, contra la cama y estirados, los puedo relajar cómodamente.

Sus labios se posesionan de los míos bruscamente, aún estamos un poco agitados, pero nada que no se pueda controlar. Mientras su lengua viaja por mi boca él vuelve a arremeter contra mi, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos... quizás es un modo de asegurarme que no me escaparé. Aunque de todas maneras la cabeza no me da para eso en estos momentos.

Ahora todo es más suave, Él no me penetra con tanta fuerza y hunde su rostro en mi cuello comenzando a lamerlo. Sus manos apretan las mías con cada estocada, que aunque no es demasiado fuerte sí es profunda y logra volverme a endurecer. Me es inevitable no arquearme, mi miembro necesita atención... una atención que él no me dará.

Hunde mis manos contra el colchón mientras se sienta nuevamente, y lleva mi mano aún entrelazada con la suya hasta mi miembro palpitante. Siento como aún me da pequeñas estocadas, cortitas, pero me gustan. Me sorprende de sobremanera que ahora me suelte, ya no me sostiene de la mano sino que únicamente la acomoda de tal modo que yo pueda masturbarme solo. Él lleva su mano libre a mi cadera y la levanta, saliendo y entrando en mí nuevamente hasta el fondo, haciéndome sentir la totalidad de su miembro y todo su ancho.

- Ahhh... -sale de mi garganta-

Definitivamente, es un amante espectacular, aunque sea mi violador creo que quien quiera que sea su pareja tendrá muy buena suerte.

Escucho su respiración entre cortada mezclarse con mis gemidos mientras yo me masturbo y él me penetra fuertemente. Los dos estamos completamente sudados, lo sé porque nuestros cuerpos resbalan mucho. Pero eso lo hace más excitante, y me siento a punto de llegar al clímax nuevamente.

En el momento en que voy a terminar Él no deja de arremeter contra mí, pero se recuesta sobre mi pecho llevando los dedos de mi otra mano a su boca. Yo instintivamente los introduzco adentro, sintiendo su lengua que comienza a lamerlos inmediatamente como si de ello dependiera su vida. Eso sólo me excita más, y termino por soltar todo mi semen en mi mano.

Él nunca deja de embestir en mí

El dolor me trae a la realidad fríamente luego de expulsar mi semen, él está mordiendo uno de mis dedos. Intento quejarme, pero entonces siento que Él tiembla ligeramente y estalla en mí llenándome de ese líquido caliente de un modo asombroso. Logra tocar todo mi interior y me obliga a tragarme el gemido cuando siento que toca parte de ese punto delicado. Sólo hasta entonces él deja de morderme y se levanta tomándome de la mano, volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

Ahora me doy cuenta, que lo hizo únicamente para evitar gemir o gritar... sino yo lo hubiera escuchado.

Mi cuerpo me pesa nuevamente, pero ahora el doble o el triple quizás, y mis ojos se cierran sin importar la venda, mi posibilidad de escapar, o su miembro que lentamente sale de mi. El sueño me vence por completo... por un instante más, nada importa.

Y caigo profundamente dormido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: JOJO!... primero que nada NO ME APUREN!... porque siempre recibo reviews donde me apuran con los fanfincs, yo siempre cumplo, siempre los actualizaré, pero no me apuren porque se me complica mucho!...

Ahora tengo exámenes finales, pero por suerte los profesores dan los temas más pausados así que puedo estar más relajada, acabo de terminar este cap y ahora voy a terminar otro de un nuevo Fanfinc que constará sólo de dos o tres capítulos. Que también subí hoy.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, como vieron no da ningún detalle del violador, nada con que podamos reconocerlo, más adelante quizás podamos tener algunas pequeñas pistas de Él... pero todavía es muy pero muy pronto.

En cuanto al Sadomaso, realmente me gustaría, pero siento que no estoy lista, así que mientras sigo con los capítulos me mentalizo para poder escribir un buen Sadomasoquismo... esperemos que me salga como dios manda.

Nos vemos, gracias por leer ¿Dejan reviewcito please? x

Ryoko Maxwell Yuy - Aya Eiri - Jataru de Leonhart


	4. La tercera vez y demás

_**The Rape**_

**_Summary:_** Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora?! ¡¡NO...!! -- ¡¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!!

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

**_Parejas:_ **Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

**_Advertencia:_** Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17.

**_Comillas:_** ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Pensamientos:_** " "

**_---- En el capítulo anterior... ----_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_... estoy muy sorprendido con su agilidad, su fuerza y más que nada su silencio. _

_... continúa agarrándome de las manos, y aunque es de manera segura y fuerte, encuentro cierta tibieza en ellas... _

_Quiero salir de aquí._

_... un distorsionador de voz. _

_- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué es lo que yo tengo de valioso?_

_- Lo sabrás cuando sea momento. _

_Me pregunto si alguien se habrá percatado ya de mi ausencia, no sé... alguien. _

_¿Sólo estoy esperando a ver si alguien se digna a recordarme?... _

_De repente siento un peso sobre mí_

_Mi mente queda completamente en blanco._

_-... Déjame... -supliqué en un suspiro de negación- _

_Ya no importa, ahora que no se detenga._

_Nunca creí llegar a sentir tanto placer... _

_Mi cuerpo me pesa nuevamente, pero ahora el doble o el triple quizás_

_Y caigo profundamente dormido. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_---- Capítulo 3 ----_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abro mis ojos lentamente y los cierro al instante. Me siento mareado, los músculos me duelen, y la vista me falla; no sé qué me pasó para estar así. Sea lo que sea, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para levantarme... estoy molido. Éste estado me recuerda a cuando volvíamos de alguna misión, que me recostaba en la cama y no me levantaba en dos días del cansancio.

Me quedo en completo silencio, descansando pero despierto.

Sobre mi siento las sabanas de la cama que me cubren y me dan calor, lo más incomodo de estar así es que puedo sentir mi cuerpo desnudo, lo que indica que esta vez no me cambió. Siento una molesta corriente de aire frío chocar contra mi nuca y eso me incomoda, no sé de donde pueda venir, ni tengo ánimos para averiguarlo. Mi cuerpo pesa tanto... no sé desde hace cuanto tiempo que no me sentía así de agotado.

Pero lo más extraño es otra cosa, otro sentimiento.

Siento mi cuerpo de otra manera mas extraña, no soy el mismo... siento que yo no soy el mismo de antes. Es como si el sólo haberme dejado tocar por ese sujeto me hubiera cambiado totalmente. Como si cada curva de mi cuerpo estuviera más marcada y las sabanas se encargaran de hacérmelo notar. Me siento... mucho más cómodo conmigo mismo, con mi cuerpo específicamente. Es tan extraño, no sé como definirlo. Sólo una palabra se me viene a la mente: Sensualidad.

- Ahhgg... -rezongo hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada- que pelotudez pienso.

¿¡SENSUALIDAD!?. ¿Después de haberme acostado A LA FUERZA con un tipo como ése?. ¡JA, PRIMERO MUERTO!. Ni siquiera sé cómo estoy aceptando que me dejé tocar por alguien así, tengo mi orgullo por el suelo. No sé cómo pude haber caído tan bajo de dejarme llevar por la entupida calentura, hubiera aprovechado y escapado. ¡Maldición!

Suspiro pesadamente contra la almohada tras hallarme completamente perdido.

De repente luego del aplacante silencio siento 'su' peso sobre mi espalda, y ni siquiera intento levantarme. Lo primero que hace como era sabido, es colocarme la venda en los ojos y atarla en la parte de atrás, luego me voltea y sostiene mis manos sobre mi cabeza. A lo que yo solamente suspiro resignado, no tengo ganas de nada. Estoy deprimido.

- Quítate, pesas y molestas. -le ordeno cortante-

Su agarre se afloja un poco y luego me besa con mucha tranquilidad, como si realmente no fuera su intención tratarme o hacerme sentir mal. Pero estoy repudiado hasta de mi mismo, caí demasiado bajo y no sé como recomponerme. Luego de un beso algo largo, Él se quita de encima de mí y se recuesta a mi lado abrazándome fuertemente, mientras que yo enarco una ceja ante la acción.

Nos quedamos así un largo rato, pero yo no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que hace. Se supone que es mi secuestrador, mi violador, ¿Qué mierda está haciendo abrazándome de maneara 'cariñosa'?. O lo que es peor ¿Se cree que con eso remendará todo lo que hizo?. Por cada segundo que pasa mas lo odio, lo odio por todo lo que me hace y por todo lo que me confunde. No logro comprender su propósito ¿Para qué diablos me tiene aquí encerrado?.

- Oye -le llamo molesto- estás más loco que cualquiera de los que conozco -advierto antes de un suspiro- ¿cuándo va a ser el maldito día que me digas por qué demonios me secuestraste?

Me quedo callado de nuevo, pero atento a todo movimiento. Es imposible no ignorar a un sujeto repugnante como este, el muy maldito se esfuerza en ser odioso. Mi cuerpo se mantiene tenso y a la defensiva, con mis puños apretados bajo sus manos, y luego un escalofrió recorre mi espalda al sentir sus labios en mi cuello. De alguna manera la depresión me rodea cada vez más, y sin quererlo unas lágrimas salen de mis ojos, me siento mal estando así pero...

Pero aunque él sea mi secuestrador creo que nunca jamás nadie me ha abrazado de esta manera, ya sea por interés, ya sea por seguridad, jamás me he sentido abrazado por alguien. Aunque sea una persona que me haya causado mucho daño... que me abrase de esta manera me hace darme cuenta que en realidad las cosas no eran como yo creía. Todo lo que hice creyendo que era porque quería, no resultaba ser así, sino sólo un escape para ver que tanto le importo a los demás. A fin de cuentas esto me demuestra que nadie se preocupo por mi nunca, jamás le importé a nadie, a absolutamente nadie.

Suelto el aire de mis pulmones tragando la saliva que se junta en mi boca, producto del deseo de llorar. Pero soy Shinigami, y Shinigami siempre estará solo ¿entones por qué lloro?. ¿Por qué me duele?. Su abrazo volviéndose más posesivo me da más deseos de llorar. ¿Por qué nadie me abrazó cuando quise?. ¿Por qué nadie jamás se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba más solo que cualquier otro?. ¿Por qué mierda me duele tanto justo ahora y no antes?.

Las lágrimas dejan de salir de mis ojos en el momento en que la mano de Él rosa mi mejilla, secando de alguna manera las lágrimas que por allí habían caído. Entonces yo vuelvo a tragar mis sollozos, debido a que no me gusta que la gente sepa mis debilidades. Siento que me voltea suavemente llevando mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza para sostenerlos cómodamente, y luego un beso suyo sobre mi labios me hace sentir mas débil de lo que ya me siento. Frente a esto solamente volteo mi rostro cortando el beso, no siento ganas de besarlo, no tengo ganas de estar aquí.

Quiero morir.

De repente él me abre de piernas y siento que apoya su miembro en mi entrada comenzando a hacer presión, pero el dolor me invade rápidamente debido a que no tengo el más mínimo deseo de hacer esto. Al sentirlo entrar dejo escapar un quejido y seguidamente comienzo a moverme inquieto; me duele y como reacción natural mis músculos se contraen. No quiero hacerlo, no ahora; no tengo ánimos, no quiero.

- Duele -susurré entrecortado intentando que Él saliera de mi-

Ante esto él solamente baja mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo y los sostiene aún cuando baja hasta mis caderas, luego introduce mi miembro en su boca comenzando a succionarlo muy suavemente. Se siente bien, lo admito, pero no tengo ánimos para esto ahora y aunque intento seguirle el juego para que me deje tranquilo, no lo logro. Entonces guía mi mano hasta mi propia semi erección y me obliga a sostenerla mientras Él pasa su lengua por el glande repetidas veces.

Eso sí me afecta.

Suspiro un tanto agotado de todo lo que me rodea dejando que él continúe, sé que no tiene sentido decir que no. Luego de unos segundos su lengua baja lamiendo mis genitales y un poco más abajo, casi tocando mi entrada ya algo dilatada. Todo su cuerpo sube sin tocar mucho el mío y vuelve a levantar mis manos por sobre mi cabeza sosteniéndolas con una sola suya, para con la otra poder introducir de una sola vez dos dedos en mi interior. Ya no me duele tanto.

Hay una sola cosa que me molesta en estos momentos, y es su ropa. No soporto el roce de mi piel contra su ropa, me incomoda mucho, pero no pienso decírselo. Más allá de eso, no hay nada más que me incomode dentro de lo que la situación implica... puesto que si vamos al caso, no me gustaría siquiera estar aquí. Así que excluyendo el hecho de estar siendo abusado sexualmente por un secuestrador y por motivos que desconozco completamente, creo que lo más incómodo es su ropa.

Suspiro analizando ese pensamiento y prefiero dejar mi mente en blanco. Sólo entonces una queja sale de mis labios cuando siento su mano abandonar mi entrada.

Él libera rápidamente su miembro de entre sus ropas pero no se las quita, y luego me penetra sin pausas, logrando que de mi boca salga un leve lamento. No sé por qué pero, sólo él logra excitarse de esa manera con tocarme... no entiendo por qué. Lo siento saliendo lentamente de mi interior, con todo su ancho, y me pregunto... ¿Qué necesidad tiene de hacer esto?. ¿Por qué lo hace?. ¿Qué hice yo para tener que estar aquí pasando por esto?. ¿Acaso es un castigo de mi Dios, Shinigami, por haberme mentido a mi mismo durante tanto tiempo?...

- ¡Ah!... -exclamo arqueándome levemente luego de que Él tocara ese punto especial de mi-... Ahí... -susurro con la respiración acelerada-

Me besa de un modo que jamás imaginé posible, es tan extraño. Todo en él es muy diferente a pesar de que no he podido verlo. Siempre creí y asumí por las películas y demás que era muy difícil no sentir placer en una relación, yo lo compruebo, pero él... es como si sintiera y no sintiera. Se controla tan bien, y sabe como interpretar todo, absolutamente todos mis gestos. ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan perceptivo?. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda leerme como un libro abierto?.

Sabe dónde tocar para hacerme contradecir en cada pensamiento y perder la cabeza, sabe qué hacer para que yo termine cediendo, y sabe interpretar cada uno de mis movimientos para hacerme sentir diferente. ¿Quién es?. ¿Quién puede llegar a ser así?. ¿Quién puede tener tanta intuición?. ¿Por qué no me deja saber?...

De pronto me voltea con fuerza, dejándome boca abajo contra el colchón, aún sosteniéndome de las muñecas, y me penetra de una sola estocada. El dolor que me invadió fue mucho mayor que cualquiera de las veces anteriores, quizás porque ahora llegó hasta el fondo y toca partes muy sensibles. Mi grito fue silenciado por la almohada, y el único escape hacia el dolor lo encontré intentando alejarme de sus caderas aunque fuera unos milímetros. Para mi desgracia él no me dejó e hizo mayor presión para asegurarse de estar bien dentro de mí.

- Ah... No... -murmuré entre sollozos, realmente dolía-... duele mucho, no...

Sale de mí ligeramente y yo dejo escapar el aire de mis pulmones, ante la ligera ilusión de que no continúe en esta posición. Pero Luego de salir completamente vuelve a penetrarme de una fuerte arremetida, con su miembro palpitante y duro.

- ¡¡Ahhh!!...¡¡No...!! -niego en voz alta mientras el vuelve a salir e instintivamente intento alejarme- No, por favor...

Esta vez no me penetra tan fuerte, pero el dolor de la vez anterior y el miedo continúa presente en mí, y cada vez que Él sale, mi cuerpo se aleja inconscientemente. Por suerte ya no es tan bruto, pero tampoco nada suave. Cada vez que sale puedo sentir todo su largo y eso me aterra, no sé porque, quizás por el dolor de recién, aunque también me gusta.

De algún modo logra excitarme, no lo sé exactamente, no sé como puedo sentir placer en una situación como esta, pero lo siento... o creo sentirlo. Mi mente está en blanco dentro de todo, lo único que escucho además de mis suaves quejas es su respiración acelerada y el sonido que provoca sus arremetidas, debido a la lubricación natural de mi cuerpo y el suyo. Eso es exactamente lo que me hace sentir placer, además del largo de su miembro.

- Ah... -gimo un poco más alto, acomodándome para sentirlo mejor-

No lo puedo evitar, se siente bien. Esto realmente se siente bien, y comienzo a disfrutar de ello... quizás existe un buen motivo para tenerme aquí. Quizás ése motivo más que hacerme enojar con ellos, me haga enojar con la gente que conocí toda mi vida, y termine por cambiarme de bando. Quizás... quizás simplemente deje de luchar frente a lo que suceda. Además... estar aquí no es tan malo, por lo que pude notar.

Al cabo de unos minutos en esa posición muy incomoda para mí, me sube los brazos nuevamente y luego de sostenerlos toma con su mano libre mis caderas, volviendo a arremeter con la misma intensidad que antes. Todos mis sentidos se inundan con algo que no puedo describir: es como un calor que viaja por mi cuerpo, por dentro de mi cuerpo, y que se intensifica cada vez que me penetra. Es una sensación tan embriagante que me hace perder la conciencia, la sensatez.

No quiero que pare.

No me preocupo por lo que pueda llegar a pasar, total nadie se preocupa por mi ¿para qué debo preocuparme yo, entonces?. Lo que importa es que ahora no me siento mal, que estoy bien... y si estoy bien, quiero continuar así. Quiero continuar sintiendo este calor en mi cuerpo, este placer que me invade cada vez que Él me llena, esta tranquilidad de que no moriré mañana, que la guerra no me afecta, que la muerte de nadie está ligada con mis acciones, que nada me está haciendo falta.

No soy homosexual, es un hecho, pero poco me importa si me siento bien así. Shinigami continuará solo el resto de la vida de Duo Maxwell.

**------**

**Lujuria y placer de la mano van**

**Enredadas en un marco donde sólo dolor hay**

**Entonces la doble personalidad se hace notar**

**¿Dolores de guerra?. ¿Amigos inundados de lealtad?**

**¿De qué te sirvió si ahora como esclavo estás?**

**¿Y tus amigos dónde están?...**

**Días pasas en completa soledad,**

**¿De algo te sirvió esa amistad?**

**De la mano de la lujuria, caminando vas, y sin rumbo fijo has de continuar.**

**------**

No sé exactamente cuantos días habrán pasado desde que estoy aquí, no llevo la cuenta debido a que cuando me duermo no sé cuantas horas lo hago. Pero lo que sí sé, es que son más de 5, incontables, interminables. Ya estoy totalmente acostumbrado de alguna manera, y me he hecho a la idea de que nadie me irá a buscar por mucho que lo desee. Así que en conclusión, sólo estoy aquí, esperando a que mi secuestrador se digne a decirme por qué me trajo y así ver si puedo ofrecerle alguna ayuda a su problema.

- Mmh... neh... -le llamo saliendo de mi mutismo- Estaba pensando que de esta manera ninguno de los dos llegará muy lejos. ¿No puedes hacer algo al respecto?

Las cosas se han vuelto estables, es casi como una convivencia, en la que únicamente hablo yo... jajajaja. Ya estoy más acostumbrado, incluso creo que ya no puedo decir que me fuerza. A pesar de que no me gusta que me toque, soy conciente de que hay algo más además de eso. Todas las veces, después de que él llega al clímax, se queda conmigo un buen rato... no sé porque lo hace, pero sea como sea me ha ayudado a no sentirme tan mal.

Recién me levanté y terminé de comer, así que le pedí que me trenzara el cabello porque lo tenía desacomodado.

Ya no siento el mismo odio de antes, pero de a ratos tengo mis momento en que no lo quiero ni tener cerca, e incluso son varias las veces que me dan deseos de quitarme la venda... pero no lo hago. Quizás por miedo a que eso empeore las cosas, y así estamos bien. A veces también me muero de deseos por únicamente tocarlo, no entiendo por qué me pasa, quizás por la costumbre de que me abrace... pero Él jamás me deja.

Sonrió ligeramente al recordar el último detalle extraño.

Recuerdo que hace unos días, creo, luego de despertar de una de mis siestas, por culpa del aburrimiento, me encontré con un pilón de hojas sobre la cómoda que está a los pies de la cama. Cuando me acerqué sin pisar el suelo, me encontré con que era la obra literaria de la misma película que estaba viendo esa noche que me raptó. Al fin de cuentas sí pude leer el final, casualmente lo terminé hace unas horas atrás, estuvo muy lindo. El asesino fue apresado y condenado a cadena perpetua porque una niña de cinco años lo había visto cometer el crimen; la única manera de hacerla confesar, fue por medio de una hipnosis debido a que ella estaba fuertemente traumada.

Un beso suyo en la comisura de mis labios me saca de mis pensamientos, siempre hace lo mismo desde que yo dejé de pelear. Creo que es costumbre. Casi por inercia levanto mi brazos para poderlo detener, y me acuerdo de que no puedo tocarlo en el momento en que me agarra de las manos y me tira contra el colchón. No puedo evitar reírme, son cosas que hago sin pensar, así como el decir 'me aburro' cuando estoy en continuo silencio.

- Lo siento, se me olvida -me disculpo sin dejar mi postura- ¿Y bien, vas a hacer algo al respecto?... Ninguno de los dos llegará a algún lado si tú no me dices qué quieres y yo te respondo con lo que sepa.

Como es de esperar no me da ninguna respuesta más lejana a un beso.

Comienzo a estar más que seguro que este rapto fue sólo por obsesión, y si es así, creo que acepto quedarme aquí. Después de todo nadie más me necesita ni se preocupa, no hago mal quedándome en este lugar y con este sujeto extraño. Me pregunto si habrá alguna razón en concreto para que yo esté aquí o si en realidad es sólo por su capricho... aunque también me pregunto si alguien me ha de estar extrañando. Fuere como fuere, ya estoy más acostumbrado a las decepciones, y no sería nada raro que también me llevara una con lo que yo supuse eran mis compañeros de guerra.

De un momento a otro se levanta de encima de mí y ya no siento su presencia en torno a mi, no es sino hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse que intento quitarme la venda. Creo que esta especie de respeto por parte mía es la que me ha ayudado a que no me lastime. Y es que sinceramente ya no tengo intriga por saber quién es, si Él continuará siendo así conmigo, entonces yo estoy bien... mientras me siga tratando como hasta el momento yo seguiré respetando lo que me pida.

Me recuesto boca abajo dejando la almohada en mi pecho, para ayudarme a levantarme y ver lo que hay entre mis manos. Es un libro, creo que drama, nunca lo he leído. Es la última novedad que me ha traído Él y estoy disponiéndome a leerlo con tranquilidad para no aburrirme... veremos qué tan buenos gustos tiene este señor. Nunca fui de leer mucho si vamos al caso, la lectura siempre me pareció aburrida, pero desde que estoy aquí ya se me ha hecho un hobbie bastante extraño que creo, no podré quitarme.

- Espero no dormirme a medio camino -me digo a mi mismo abriendo la tapa- está bastante extenso... estaré una eternidad leyendo... bueno pero al menos no me aburriré

Sí, así ha sido desde que estoy aquí. No peleas, no obligaciones, no deberes, no trabajo; simplemente aburrimiento y silencio. Aunque claro no pudo descontar que todos los días, absolutamente todos los días, de alguna manera u otra siempre terminamos en la cama; aunque debería decir 'comenzamos' porque suele ser cuando despierto de mis 'siestas'. Por eso aprovecho a retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible, porque luego de que él se va, no lo vuelvo a tener cerca sino hasta que despierte de mi próxima siesta… creo que es un modo suyo para asegurarse de que no lo vea entrar.

- Ya fue suficiente –me interrumpo- a leer.

_--Delante del palacio de Edipo, en Tebas. Un grupo de ancianos y de jóvenes están sentados en las gradas del altar, en actitud suplicante, portando ramas de olivo. El Sacerdote de Zeus se adelanta solo hacia el palacio. Edipo sale seguido de dos ayudantes y contempla al grupo en silencio. Después les dirige la palabra…--_

Creo que estoy tranquilo, no feliz, pero sí tranquilo. De alguna manera comienzo a confiar más de lo necesario en él, supongo que se debe a que hasta el momento no me ha hecho algún daño. Pero en realidad no me importa.

No he pensado qué hacer cuando salga de aquí, pero dudo poder salir jajaja… no sé qué haría con mi vida, con mi trabajo, con mis ex compañeros de guerra, conmigo mismo… Todo debe estar de cabeza, mi jefe debe estar por morir de histeria, la dueña del departamento debe estar por hacerme juicio, ya deben haber no sé cuántas multas en la puerta de mi departamento… sinceramente no sé cómo arreglar eso, ni si tengo deseos de hacerlo.

… Y es que aquí estoy tan bien…

Probablemente piense en esto más tarde, ahora quiero terminar de leer el libro… necesito concentrarme para entender esta maldita cosa jajajaja… nunca fui bueno para leer estas cosas. No debo preocuparme por lo que todavía no representa un problema. Mañana será otro día, como quien dice.

De repente, a lo lejos, puedo escuchar muy suavemente el sonido de un violín… es tonada tan pacífica…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Hem… ¬¬ había alguien que sugería el Síndrome de Estocolmo… me gustaría leer su opinión.

Habían unas cuantas que se tiraron de cabeza por Heero… quisiera saber la opinión de esas chicas… y hacer una votación.

En sus reviews, quiero que me digan quien creen que es, las posibilidades son:

**- Zechs.**

**- Wufei.**

**- Quatre.**

**- Heero.**

**- Trowa.**

**- Alguno de OZ.**

**- Algún personaje nuevo.**

**- Algún enviado por Relena y/o compañía.**

Es todo chicas y chicos… gracias por leer.

**Ryoko Maxwell Yuy – Aya Eiri – Jotaru de Leonhart**


	5. Liberación

_**The Rape**_

**_Summary:_** Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora?! ¡¡NO...!! -- ¡¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!!

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

**_Parejas:_ **Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

**_Advertencia:_** Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

**_Comillas:_** ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Pensamientos:_** " "

**_---- En el capítulo anterior... ----_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Siento mi cuerpo de otra manera más extraña, no sé como definirlo. Sensualidad._

_Todo lo que hice creyendo que era porque quería, no resultaba ser así, sino sólo un escape para ver qué tanto les importo a los demás. A fin de cuentas esto me demuestra que nadie se preocupó por mi nunca, jamás le importé a nadie, a absolutamente nadie._

_Las lágrimas dejan de salir de mis ojos en el momento en que la mano de Él rosa mi mejilla_

_Quiero morir. _

_De repente él me abre de piernas y siento que apoya su miembro en mi entrada comenzando a hacer presión. _

_- Duele -susurré entrecortado intentando que Él saliera de mi-_

_- ¡Ah!... -exclamo arqueándome levemente luego de que Él tocara ese punto especial de mi-... Ahí... -susurro con la respiración acelerada-_

… _¿Quién puede tener tanta intuición?..._

… _De algún modo logra excitarme…_

… _Todos mis sentidos se inundan con algo que no puedo describir…_

_No quiero que pare._

… _Shinigami continuará solo el resto de la vida de Duo Maxwell._

_No sé exactamente cuantos días habrán pasado desde que estoy aquí_

_Creo que estoy tranquilo, no feliz, pero sí tranquilo. _

_De repente, a lo lejos, puedo escuchar muy suavemente el sonido de un violín… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_---- Capítulo 4 ----_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lentamente me sentí despertar, pero la comodidad de la cama y la tibieza de las sabanas junto con el aire fresco que chocaba contra la piel de mi rostro me incitaban a no moverme y continuar con los ojos cerrados, descansando un poco más. Estaba tan cómodo… tan cómodo como pocas veces desde que tengo uso de razón. Me sentía ligero como una pluma, y al mismo tiempo podía notar la sensualidad en lugares como mi cintura y muslos; aunque creo que me estoy acostumbrando a ello rápidamente a tal punto de que, no sentirlo, se me hace extraño.

El sonido de un pajarillo cantando incesantemente me comenzó a martillar en la cabeza.

Cubrí mi cabeza lo más que pude con las cobijas, intentando aminorar el ruido de esa molesta ave, ¡Qué fastidio un animal así!... Encima a plena luz del día, ¿Qué pretende, despertarme acaso?. Me revolví inquieto entre las sabanas, mientras mi cabeza se hundía más y más en la confortable almohada, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo cómoda que era. Tarde otros segundos escuchando el molesto pájaro cantar, hasta que mi cerebro reaccionó y me senté de golpe en la cama abriendo los ojos; inmediatamente me asombré.

Guardé silencio mientras mi respiración se tornó irregular, y los latidos de mi corazón los escuchaba a un volumen demasiado alto dentro de mi cabeza junto con mi pecho bombeando sangre rápido para ayudar a interpretar la situación. Comencé a temblar visiblemente, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de agua que no pude contener y cayó rumbo a mis puños, apretados sosteniendo el acolchado. Los sollozos se acumularon en mi garganta impidiéndome respirar adecuadamente, y luego de unos minutos comencé a ahogarme por la falta de aire, lo que me obligó a soltarme audiblemente en llanto mientras me arrinconaba entre la cabecera de la cama y la pared, todavía temblando.

Era mi cuarto, este era mi cuarto.

- No –negué frenéticamente, perdiendo el límite entre la realidad y la imaginación- No puede ser –repetí apretando mis puños con mis brazos enroscados en mis rodillas-… qué hago aquí… cómo… -susurré sin contener mis lágrimas y jadeos-

No me pregunté nada más, sólo apoyé mi mentón en mis rodillas sin dejar de mirar a mi alrededor, como esperando a que se desvaneciera y me mostrara que esto es fantasía. Pero eso jamás sucedió, y mis lágrimas continuaban cayendo borroneando mi vista hasta que no distinguía los contornos; mi garganta, repleta de sollozos, no hacia más que tragar saliva cada cierto tiempo para evitar ahogarme con la misma. Mi cabeza era un embrollo, y todavía no me sentía fuerte para comenzar a desatarlo.

Luego de eternos minutos, aunque creo que fueron horas, mi llanto se calmó, y secándome los ojos con la camisa que traía puesta me desenrosqué de aquella incomoda posición aún con mi cuerpo temblando. Tenía miedo que de repente todo se volviera al revés, o que algún muerto saliera de algún lado como en algunas de mis pesadillas, o que peor aún, perdiera la conciencia y no supiera distinguir entre lo que sucedía y lo que no sucedía. Pero no podía quedarme arriba de la cama, con miedo de lo demás, para toda la vida… tenía que enfrentarlo, tenía que ser fuerte; yo era un piloto Gundam, un ex Preventivo, y esto no me debía detener.

Seguramente Wufei no se daría por vencido, Trowa mantendría la calma, Heero permanecería incrédulo y revisaría cada rincón, y yo no puedo ser cobarde y quedarme quieto, debo hacer lo que un piloto Gundam tiene que hacer: enfrentar la realidad, sea cual sea, sin miedo y con valor, digno de un Shinigami. Si esta era la realidad entonces la peor parte ya había pasado y era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto para evitar que volviera a suceder; si esta era la realidad entonces todo lo sucedió debía encerrarlo bien hondo en mi alma de Dios, y continuar viviendo lo que le queda de vida a este cuerpo mortal; si esta era la realidad, no debía desperdiciar mi libertad.

Coloqué con cierto temor los pies en el suelo, intentando controlar mis músculos para que dejaran de temblar, y abrí silenciosamente el cajón de mi mesa de noche. Me sorprendí al ver en su interior, todavía estaba mi mágnum, tal cual como recuerdo haberla dejado desde antes de haber sido raptado; sin dudarlo dos veces la tomé verificando que estuviera cargada, como cuando me fui, y al ver que así era la agarré con fuerza quitando el seguro para disparar si era necesario.

Hasta ahora, todo parecía haber sido una horrenda pesadilla. Pero había una sola cosa que me indicaba que realmente había pasado: el pájaro. El pájaro que me había despertado estaba enjaulado a un lado del balcón, y yo jamás tuve un pájaro puesto que los odio. Alguien debió dejarlo ahí, y la única persona que pudo haber entrado además de mi sería ese sujeto en el momento en que me trajo de regreso. Es por eso que sé, o que me parece creer, que lo que yo recuerdo no son sólo fantasías sino la realidad.

Empuñé con fuerza mi mágnum, colocándola escondida a un costado de mi cuerpo para que no se viera a simple vista, y me dirigí primero al baño, revisando que estuviera vacío. Una vez visto que no había nadie salí y revisé bajo la cama, y entre roperos, buscando además cámaras de vigilancia y micrófonos, pero no había nada al parecer. Terminado con mi habitación y sin dejar de escuchar los fuertes y rápidos latidos de mi corazón, junto con mi respiración profunda, salí al pasillo al parecer vacío.

Todo está prolijo, limpio, inmaculado. Era demasiado, había algo que no encajaba del todo.

Al llegar a la sala todo estaba limpio, tampoco estaba mi vaso de gaseosa o rastros de la pizza que comí la noche del rapto; seguramente lo había limpiado todo, incluso las huellas digitales. Pero eso no me iba a detener. Caminé entre el sofá, mirando siempre las paredes para ver si todo estaba vacío, y cuando hube terminado mi mirada se concentró en el último lugar: la cocina. Tragué saliva enfrentándome con mi propio miedo y apretando más el arma entre mis manos, debía aceptar que se había convertido en un trauma, pero lo superaría fuera como fuera. Entré lentamente golpeando la puerta tras la pared, así me enteraba si había alguien detrás, pero todo estaba vacío.

- No puedo entender… necesito pensar –concluí con miedo volviendo sobre mis pasos pero sin dejar de mirar el interior de la cocina- Algo anda muy mal. –susurré cerrando la puerta y trabándola, así estaría más relajado- Primero el ave esa, después el hecho de que todo está limpio, y también el hecho de que estoy solo, pero no estoy loco… sé que viví eso…

"Todavía puedo sentir esas manos en mi cuerpo, sobre mi cintura, y su respiración en mi cuello" Al pensar eso un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espina dorsal haciendo que me voltee mientras me rascaba incómodo la nuca.

- Maldito desgraciado, juro que te voy a agarrar y te voy a hacer pagar las mil y una, bastardo hijo de perra –insulté en voz alta y enojado mientras me iba a sentar en el sillón, prendiendo la televisión en el acto- Odio el silencio, ODIO EL SILENCIO –repetí para mi mismo subiendo el volumen a todo dar-

Estaba enojado, envuelto en ira de sólo recordar cada noche o día con ese sujeto en la misma cama. El muy hijo de perra me había hecho homosexual…¡¡Y NO IBA A TOLERAR QUE QUEDARA ASÍ!! Tan sólo necesitaba una pista, algo debía haber que lo pudiera inculpar, no podía haber sido tan perfecto y no cometer alguno, ¡Simplemente era imposible!

- Pero primero lo primero –establecí prioridades quitándome la camisa rumbo a la habitación, mientras se escuchaba de fondo 'Destiny' de Nami Tamaki, una cantante japonesa con voz espectacular- Tengo que bañarme, vestirme, y arreglar las rentas del departamento… seguramente me deben estar por meter preso. –Me dije abriendo la ducha- Después de pagar todas las deudas empacaré y me iré, haré una pequeña visita a los chicos, no puedo seguir solo –de fondo se escuchaba el nuevo tema de la misma cantante, 'Reach for the Rainbow', seguramente era uno de esos programas de 'antes y después'- y también volveré a entrenar, por las dudas, si alguno de los chicos insiste lo suficiente volveré a Preventers…

Y de repente, bajo la lluvia de la regadera, mis pensamientos se detuvieron volviéndome a humedecer los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pensando? A esos chicos yo no les intereso, no tengo porque ir con ellos cada vez que me sienta solo… ni menos esperar algo, porque jamás me darán nada. Nunca me dieron nada, no les intereso en lo más mínimo, jamás me buscaron ni les interesé… no tengo porque ir con ellos, en esto estoy solo y debo arreglármelas solo. En debe de pensar en ellos debería pensar en como rearmar mi vida y prevenirme.

- Además –me dije desanimado-… cómo les vería la cara… -susurré dejando que el agua cayera en mi rostro, quitando las lágrimas y limpiándome de soledad- no puedo, no me está permitido recurrir a nadie –me recordé en voz alta y decidida- soy fuerte, soy Shinigami, yo voy a poder sin nadie y todo va a salir bien

Dándome ánimos algo vacíos sonreí para eliminar las preocupaciones, debía iniciar una nueva vida, un nuevo Duo Maxwell debía nacer… y este sería más frío y precavido con los que le rodeaban. Todos lo habían dejado solo, siempre, era hora de cambiar los sentimientos 'dulces' de este Duo y volverlos más fuertes, del modo en que fuera necesario. No podía dejar que siguiera doliéndole la soledad, ni podía doblegar mi orgullo y hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado, porque en mi cuerpo seguían las marcas que me servían de pruebas.

Miré con un poco de amargura las marcas en mis muñecas, estaban rojizas pero era por la cicatrización… no podía contar las veces que me había atado de las manos para que no me moviera... y en mis brazos también estaban las marcas rojas de las sogas de las tres o cuatro veces que… que él…

- Basta –me dije regañándome mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos- basta de pensar, basta –negué frenéticamente, mi cabeza era un desastre- … ya pasó… ya no hay vuelta atrás… sólo tengo que olvidarlo… sólo olvídalo Duo, olvídalo.

Caí de rodillas en el suelo con la lluvia de la regadera en mi cabeza, y las lágrimas escurriéndose sin control sobre mis mejillas. Olvidarlo… sí, olvidarlo, ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo olvidar a la persona que me enseñó lo que era el cariño, aunque a la fuerza?. ¿Cómo hacer para que tu orgullo te prohíba aceptar que realmente la había pasado bien?. ¿Cómo hacer para olvidar que había sido ultrajado?. ¿CÓMO OLVIDAR QUE ESTOY SOLO?... ¡¿Cómo iba a hacer ahora para seguir adelante, habiendo dadome cuenta de tantas cosas y sabiendo que no puedo devolver el tiempo?!...¡¡Por qué mierda no puedo dejar de sentir y simplemente vivir como un cuerpo inerte!!...

- Quiero morirme… -susurré con la voz apagada y la boca llena de saliva, producto del llanto-… quiero dejar de sentir… y no puedo…¡¡MALDITA SEA NO PUEDO!!

Golpeé con fuerza el suelo del baño haciendo que la mano me doliera terriblemente, pero eso sólo menguaba el dolor de mi pecho, de mi mente, y me reconfortaba de alguna manera para olvidar todos esos pensamientos oscuros. Cada segundo me sentía más hondo en un pozo sin fondo del cual sabía que jamás podría salir si no comenzaba a escalar ahora… pero no tenía fuerzas ni para sostenerme, no podía, y simplemente me dejaba caer más y más… y cuando llegara hasta el suelo de aquel pozo, entonces moriría al fin… entonces ¿Por qué no acelerar la caída?...

Limpiando mis lágrimas con la mano, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba increíblemente, me puse de pie para terminar de bañarme. No podía dejar que un llanto de momento demorara mi tarea, estaba claro que quería morir e iba a morir, pero no sería sin esclarecer unas cuantas dudas antes. Haría que lo que me restase de vida valiera la pena de alguna manera u otra… porque si realmente fue una obsesión, entonces ese loco podía obsesionarse con otra persona, y esa persona no tendría la misma fortaleza que yo como para hacerle frente a las circunstancias. Así que era yo quien debía hacer justicia, no había nadie más, y yo no contaba con el apoyo de nadie; pero eso no importaba, no, ya no importaba más.

De algún modo que no supe como, encerré todos mis sentimientos en mi pecho y de repente mi garganta pudo dejar pasar el aire limpiamente y sin sollozos. Mi pecho se convirtió en mi calabozo, donde guardaría de ahora en más cada tristeza así como lo había hecho desde el principio, pero también cargaría con las cosas más inimaginables. Me convertiría en una persona única, maravillosa, capas de soportar cualquier dolor. Este nuevo Duo Maxwell sería la persona más fuerte del mundo y nadie, ni siquiera el témpano de hielo que tuve por compañero de guerra, podría ponerse a su nivel. Estaba claro, yo, Shinigami, era único… e iba a demostrárselo al mundo.

Orgulloso frente a esta nueva perspectiva de vida, terminé de bañarme ya sin derramar ni una sola lágrima al respecto. No tenía porque llorar más, debía estar feliz y orgulloso de que me hubiera sido tan sencillo continuar adelante, y de poder hacer justicia con mis manos. Mataría a quien fuera necesario, no importaba si yo muriera en el proceso… porque de igual manera moriría más tarde. Esto era una guerra, y en esta guerra mi vida iba a ser sacrificada de cualquier manera… pero lo más fantástico y espectacular de todo, era que no tenía miedo de que ello pasara. ¡Al contrario, estaba contento de estar en esta situación única!.

Me vestí como lo hacía en mis días normales, una camiseta roja ladrillo con letras negras y un escudo blanco y unos pantalones negros ajustados al cuerpo. Mi ánimo estaba de vuelta, y no debía dejar que nadie se diera cuenta de todo lo que había pasado por mi vida o mi mente en este tiempo. Yo era Duo, la persona más única del universo, ¿Eso no era motivo suficiente para tener autoestima?... ¡Nunca nadie sería como yo, y mi nombre pasaría a la historia… ¿qué mas podía pretender?! Definitivamente, estaba muy ansioso por ver lo que pasaría mañana.

Una vez puse en orden todo de acuerdo a mis gustos, agarré la jaula con la molesta ave y la solté para que volara a donde quisiera ir. Odiaba los animales molestos, y más si eran regalo de un sujeto apestoso. Sonreí divertido con ánimos renovados, no importaba nada más del pasado, sólo debía buscar la manera de ver si alguien había visto algo y la mejor manera era empezando por mis vecinos.

- ¡Pero primero las Rentas! –Me recordé buscando en un cajón mi tarjeta de crédito- Aquí, espero que todavía funcione –murmuré tomando la campera de cuero que dejé sobre la cama- de paso compro algo de comer… muero de hambre.

Apagué el televisor y salí del departamento a paso tranquilo, como si realmente nada hubiera pasado en realidad, ¡y es que me sentía tan ligero y reconfortado que sonreía casi por inercia!... pero debía recordar que las cosas no estaban tan sencillas como parecían, así que debía mantener mis sentidos alertas. Lo cual me recordó mi condición física y haciendo una mueca de disconformidad comencé a pensar donde se encontraba el gimnasio más cercano, de ser posible empezaría mañana mismo.

Camine tranquilamente por la calle, de alguna manera extraña me sentía como perseguido… y no que alguien me siguiera, sino como que todas las miradas se centraban en mi… más precisamente, en mi trasero. ¡¡ERA TAN INCOMODO CAMINAR ASI!!... Está bien, sé que los pantalones de jean negro me quedan liadísimos porque tengo unas caderas geniales… ¿Pero, el que ese sujeto me haya tocado habrá provocado algún cambio en mi cuerpo que se vea desde el exterior?... Yo me miré mil veces en el espejo y sigo viéndome igual que siempre, solamente con unos kilos menos, aunque sin exagerar tampoco parezco escuálido.

- ¿Será mi imaginación? –Susurré comiendo un sándwich de milanesa que compré en la calle- y bueno… tampoco puedo pretender que mi subconsciente esté del todo normal con todo lo que pasó –bromeé comenzando a reírme solo-… deben pensar que estoy loco –murmuré intentando calmarme-

¿Loco?... ¡Que bah!... creía que ya lo estaba desde el inicio jajajajaja… parece que la sociedad por fin se da cuenta de mi naturaleza. Vaya ironía. De cualquier manera yo me veo precioso al espejo, así que quizás me miran tanto porque no están acostumbrados a ver a una belleza como yo caminar por las calles sin guardaespaldas. Jajajajajaja… ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no soy modelo? ¡Dicen que se gana un buen…! Jajajajaja…

- Dizque que estoy rallado –susurré mirando a una plaza mientras mordía mi emparedado-

Mirando un grupo de chicos de aproximadamente mi edad, juntos en el centro de la plaza, me entró algo parecido a la melancolía… cuando nos juntábamos los cinco a pasar el día en las calles y terminábamos en algún lugar bastante trivial como Discos. Harto de tener que pensar tanto en el hecho de estar solo, volteé mi rostro mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido, no debía mirarlos si no quería. ¿Quién necesita amigos si luego te dejan solo?. ¿Para qué me preocupo por ellos si nunca me quisieron? Son muy buenos actores, porque parecía que realmente la pasábamos bien y confiábamos en el otro… pero al momento de comprobar la amistad, en realidad no había nada.

Todas las noches que tomábamos en los boliches con Heero fueron mentira, verlo serio y relajado por la paz eran solo consecuencias del alcohol y no porque realmente la pasaba 'bien' conmigo. Las charlas con Quatre y sus '¡Enséñame a cocinar Duo, que a ti te sale riquísimo!' eran sólo por interés… junto con sus sonrisas falsas. Los juegos de ajedrez con Trowa y Wufei eran sólo medios para matar el tiempo, algo vacío y sin sentido. Aunque visto de alguna manera Wufei siempre fue sincero conmigo… él siempre me dijo que le molestaba, incluso cuando yo me divertía él siempre se quejaba, nunca tapó la realidad y realmente me demostró que no había amistad… fui sólo yo, que no quise creer eso y continuar viviendo en ese mundo de mentiras.

Pero eso llegó a su fin.

Guiado por la sinceridad de Wufei para conmigo y aburrido por ya no tener nada que hacer más que investigar al loco que me violó, caminé sin pensarlo hasta una cabina telefónica donde marqué tranquilamente el último número que recordaba de Wufei. Yo, a diferencia de ellos, si me había molestado en saber en qué andaban y si necesitaban algo… pero veo que únicamente me sirvió para esto: llamar a oji-negro.

Luego de unos cuantos pitidos, la voz de Wufei me atiende tan seria y aburridamente como desde que tengo memoria. Yo sólo pude sonreír aliviado de escucharle… no pretendía desahogarme, pero necesitaba saber cómo estaba aunque sea él, y saber que las cosas eran como creía que eran y no una falsa fantasía como la que viví hasta hoy. Estaba seguro de que si él había sido sincero conmigo, entonces debía dejar de ser con él como lo había sido desde que me conoció, debía comenzar a mostrar mi respeto por su sinceridad y realismo… quizás era una manera de conseguir al menos una buena relación de ex compañeros.

- ¿Wufei? –pregunté, dudoso de llamarlo por su nombre o apellido- Soy yo… Duo.

- ¿¡Duo!?... digo, ¿Maxwell, tu, llamando? –escuché que se retractó de inmediato, poniéndose serio de vuelta… ¿Tanto puede sorprenderle que llame?... bueno sí…-

- Lo sé… es raro –admití sonriendo amargamente-

- ¿Por qué llamas, pasó algo? –cuestionó con su voz tan familiar para mi, parecía que realmente no sabía nada de mi… entonces era cierto, ni me habían buscado-

- No, todo está en perfecto orden… bueno, dentro de lo que ser Duo Maxwell significa –respondí dejando caer las lágrimas, pero sin sollozar- Sólo llamaba para saber cómo estabas y darte las gracias.

- ¿Saber como estoy y darme las gracias? –repitió incrédulo- ¿Y eso desde cuando, Maxwell?. O mejor aún… ¿Las gracias por qué?

- Bueno… -murmuré suspirando- ¿Acaso no puedo tener interés por saber simplemente si todo está en orden?... Hace mucho que no sé de ti y me preguntaba eso –bajé la vista- Y en cuanto a lo otro… creo que te debo dar las gracias porque siempre me dijiste la verdad, y nunca mentiste, eso hoy lo valoro mucho… es más, perdóname por ser tan ciego. –Sonreí- Eso suena como si el día de mañana me fuera a morir –reí divertido- nah… sólo quería decirte eso.

- … -del otro lado no se escuchaba nada, únicamente silencio, uno que me incomodó e intrigó-

- ¿Wufei?... –me atreví a preguntar- No te quedes callado, me asustas –reproché poniendo una mano en mi cadera como si lo tuviera enfrente-

- No, perdón –se apresuró a responder- creo que no entendí, ¿Duo Maxwell el piloto del Deathscythe?... ¿Realmente está todo bien Maxwell?

- Mhm -asentí- sí, armando mi vida pero bien, y no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Tu estás bien?

- Nosotros estamos bien –respondió, como insinuándome otra cosa que ignoré- Winner me está preguntando que dónde estás.

- Dile que eso a él no le interesa –respondí sin dudarlo con mi vista apagada, no quería saber de ellos- Ya te dejo, has de estar ocupado y no quiero molestarte.

- Una última cosa, Maxwell –llamó acaparando mi atención- Vamos a juntarnos dentro de unos días para pasar las vacaciones, será en Europa, en una de las casas de Winner, estaremos allá aproximadamente para…

- No me interesa Wufei –interrumpí cortante- ya no voy a ir a esas reuniones, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… además que no sé si cuento con el presupuesto para un viaje como ese –mentí sin interés- Cuídate, no creo que te vuelva a llamar a menos que me surja el interés.

Sin esperar a una respuesta corté la comunicación con mi cuerpo temblando y mis lágrimas cayendo. Me dolía, me dolía tener que rechazar una oferta como esa… pero ¿Para qué iba a ir?. ¿Para perder mi tiempo como cada año en un mundo de fantasía donde me imagino que todos somos muy amigos y nos apreciamos?... No, este año tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer: entrenar, investigar, rearmar mi vida, cambiar mis rutinas y cambiar mi carácter. No tengo tiempo para jugar, quizás más adelante… si es que me repongo quizás volvamos a jugar.

Luego de un suspiro completamente pesado y lleno de amargura contenida, bien contenida, salí de la cabina telefónica rumbo al departamento. Ya había pagado las rentas necesarias y dudaba que me molestaran al menos este mes, pero me era urgente conseguir trabajo así que mañana me encargaría de ver si mi trabajo todavía me estaba disponible o ya me habían echado. Como no recuerdo qué día fui raptado ni siquiera tengo noción del tiempo que pasó… pero espero que no haya sido mucho, o al menos no el suficiente como para haberme destruido todo lo que me costó conseguir.

También quiero irme a un lugar lejano, donde pueda volver a comenzar esta vez con sinceridad y hacer de cuenta que mi pasado no existe. Pero aunque sea muy complicado olvidar más complicado me será reponerme, ni siquiera sé si podré aceptarme a mi mismo con todas las manchas que tengo… me cuesta muchísimo tocar mi cuerpo y no sentirme mal. ¿Hasta cuando?... ¿Hasta cuando sentiré esto?...

- Sin embargo… -murmuro mirando al cielo- lo peor no es eso… sino que extraño –por un instante me detuve sin contener mis lágrimas-

¿Por qué todos me tienen que dejar solo?... ¿Qué hice mal?... ¿Por qué extraño tanto que ese sujeto abusivo me abrace a la noche después de cada sesión de sexo?... No, la respuesta a esa última pregunta la sé, es porque nadie jamás me abrazó ni me hizo sentir tan bien… extraño el mentiroso sentimiento que se formó en mi mente de que alguien puede quererme. Sé que es mentira, pero el sentimiento de querer que me abracen de vuelta está ahí, y no lo puedo quitar. Si jamás me hubieran abrazado ahora viviría tranquilo, si él únicamente me hubiera violado normalmente entonces no estaría pasando por esto y sólo sentiría la ira de venganza.

Pero el problema es que me siento solo… y aunque sea de mentira, quiero que me abracen.

- Dios mío –susurro entre sollozos bajando la mirada- me muero porque me abracen, este sentimiento lastima… ¡Lastima mucho!... –gimo poniendo una mano en mi rostro-

Mi mente se nubla completamente, y de repente sólo puedo sentir las lágrimas caer desde mis ojos rumbo al suelo, mojando mis mejillas. Pero sé que estoy caminando, y no sé a donde en particular… sólo sé que me alejo intentando que las lágrimas dejen de caer en algún momento y que el dolor pare; hasta que eso no suceda, o no me muera de cansancio, creo que no pararé de caminar. Necesito algo que me ayude a calmarme, necesito encontrar algo que me anestesie… algo que me ayude a pensar… a ver la realidad.

Camino durante horas, hasta que veo las calles oscuras a mí alrededor, pero ya no tengo miedo de que algo me pase… es más, creo que hasta lo deseo. Creo que estoy deseando que la oscuridad me abrace, para que Él me vuelva a llevar y a tomarme como esas veces, sin importar que sea mentira. ¡No me importa que esto sea fantasía, sólo quiero sentir de mentira que realmente importo!... ¡¿¡TAN COMPLICADO ES QUE LA GENTE ENTIENDA QUE SOY HUMANO!?!... ¡¡Maldita sean todos… ¿nadie puede ver cuánto me duele?!!

Un cartel demasiado luminoso para mis ojos vidriosos está frente a mí, y tapando ligeramente mi visión con una mano levanto la cabeza, para ver qué es. Allí, ante mi como esperándome… se encuentra un Disco Pub. No sabía que hubiera uno en esta zona… ¿O es que caminé tanto que hasta ni sé donde estoy?... Qué importa… igual estoy perdido, perdido dentro de mi mismo… ¿Qué problema puede causarme perderme en la calle?

- Quizás un trago… -susurro revisando mi bolsillo y mirando si tengo dinero-… Sí, sólo un trago me ayudará

Limpiando mi rostro de las lágrimas para intentar que luzca mejor y vivaz, suspiro quedamente sintiéndome libre para poder entrar. Miro fijamente la puerta, es como si algo dentro de mi me dijera constantemente 'no entres'… pero no puedo evitarlo, realmente necesito un estado de ebriedad para olvidar todo esto y no puedo contenerme más.

Suspiro por última vez decidiéndome entrar y que las cosas salgan como tengan que salir. No me importa un comino nada… ¡Jah… a estas alturas ni sé si realmente haya algo que me importe!

Adentro puede verse a la gente bailando y tomando, todos bien vestidos y despiertos, nada que ver conmigo. Sonrío irónicamente ante esto, ¿Tan mal estoy que ni de Groove Coverage Remix puedo disfrutar?... Sí, se escucha de fondo Hit Me Remix de Groove Coverage, un tema que usualmente me encanta, pero hoy por algún motivo me fastidia; debe ser la depresión que me tiene tremendamente mal. Un trago, sólo uno y todo esto volará y la sonrisa volverá a ser sincera.

Fiel a mis pensamientos me acerco a la barra y le pido al Barman un buen trago fuerte, no importa cual ni pienso en lo que me dice, sólo acepto. Estoy tan sumido en mí alrededor que casi me parece estar ausente, es un estado muy anormal en mí… ¿Tan lejos puede llegar la falta de cariño?... debo decirlo: ¡¡WOW!!... nunca creí que pudiera afectarme de esta manera única. El sujeto este regresa a mi con un trago color amarillento, pero poco me interesa, simplemente lo acerco a mis labios y comienzo a beberlo dejando la paga sobre la mesa; es un trago muy fuerte, bastante diría yo… pero no importa, mejor así.

Luego de varios sorbos puedo sentir el alcohol en mi garganta y ese escozor provocado por varios tragos seguidos, así que alejo el vaso de mi boca y suspiro sintiendo ese líquido entrar a mi cuerpo y llenarme, realmente que me empiezo a sentir bien, muy bien. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, el alcohol es algo tan único como la pizza con coca-cola, la receta perfecta para un americano. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por qué no comí pizza con cerveza en algún lado?... ¡Hubiera estado muy bueno y más barato!

Me río ya más relajado y comienzo a disfrutar de Ayumi Hamasaki y su tema Hanabi en Remix.

Sí, esto era lo que me hacía falta… mucha falta. Sobre mi cuerpo siento varias miradas, pero estuve todo el día sometido a tantas que puedo ignorarlo sin problema. Continúo mirando las parejas bailando en el centro de la Disco, pero no tengo ganas de bailar hoy, únicamente me quedaré observando con esta sonrisa en mis labios mientras la música me relaja y me ayuda a olvidar junto con el alcohol. No hay más que deba hacer esta noche… creo que lo normal sería esperar a que alguien quiera 'levantarme' e irme a algún hotel a pasar una noche de sexo, pero ahora eso no se me antoja… bueno, sí se me antoja, pero no de cualquiera, sino de Él, y como eso está difícil entonces me quedaré solito hoy.

Le doy otro trago al vaso, ya comienzo a sentir el calor del alcohol y no tengo intenciones de detenerlo, es más, lo que quiero justamente es embriagarme hasta olvidar. No por completo, pero sí momentáneamente… para volver a ser yo y sonreír como si nada sucediera.

- ¿Qué pienso? –Me regaño ante la idea de usar Drogas-… yo no soy así… ¿Qué piensas Duo? –me pregunto en un susurro volviendo a beber-

Mierda, no puedo borrar de mi mente las veces que salíamos con los chicos a los bares. Quatre siempre 'desaparecía' con Trowa… si claro, pícaros; Wufei terminaba en algún hotel con alguna mujer; y Heero y yo siempre terminábamos filosofando en algún parque o en la calle hasta que nuestros ojos nos pedían dormir. ¡Esperen, esperen, rebobinemos!... ¿¡Heero y yo Filosofando!?

- ¡¡Jajajajajajaja…!! –Estallo en risas sin contenerlo- ¿¡Desde cuando!?... jajajajajaja… No dios mío ya estoy mal de la cabeza, jajajajajaja…

Siento muchas más miradas sobre mi, seguro todos piensa '¿Tan pronto ebrio?' jajajajaja… Duo ha vuelto a nacer, ¡Me siento tan bien!. No puedo dejar de reírme en voz baja, algunos recuerdos son muy bizarros… pero veamos que más encuentro en mi mente podrida...

¡Oh sí, desde luego, las confesiones secretas del 01!... Inolvidable, tanto como las del 03. Creo que esos dos sin saberlo comparten más de lo que a simple vista se ve en sus rostros serios… aunque no estoy tan seguro de que no lo sepan, por algo viven tranquilos con el otro. Bien… recuerdo cosas como… "Duo deja de decir que no siento, solamente ignoras mi manera de actuar"; "Mi vida sexual es algo que no te incumbe"; "Al igual que a ti, también me pesan las muertes que causé". De Trowa recuerdo cosas como… mhm… "Las personas son como el juego de ajedrez… únicamente tienes que pensar que movimiento harás"; "Creo que puedo admitir… que siento algo por alguien"; "Sólo no pienses en lo que te lastima y continúa adelante, así es como hay que vivir".

Le doy otro trago a mi bebida terminándola por completo. Esto de recordar hechos históricos cuando estás pasado de alcohol funciona perfectamente para levantarte el ánimo, aunque estoy molido… tengo un sueño tremendo. Jajajaja… qué importa, con todo lo que me caminé seguro que estoy a la vuelta del mundo y yo ni enterado, mejor me quedo donde estoy hasta que tenga fuerza para irme a algún lugar… cualquiera, parque, hotel, plaza, calle…

Acabo de pedir un segundo trago, este más fuerte que el anterior. Y luego de dejar la paga lo bebo volteándome para apoyar mis brazos en la barra, eso es porque comienzo a sentir el mareo del alcohol. Parece que la vida de puritano que viví los últimos días me quitó toda la costumbre a la bebida. Jajajajajajajaja… ¿Puritano con sexo?. ¡¿Cuándo?!... jajajajaja… a veces lo que pienso merece un premio novel a la boludes más grande jajajajajajaja…

Luego de unos cuantos minutos u horas y de dos o tres tragos más como el último que tomé, dejé de entender lo que pasa en mi entorno. Creo que estoy realmente pasado de alcohol pero si me muevo me caeré… jajajajaja… me pregunto qué horas serán y por qué mierda no dejan de mirarme de una puta vez. Es incómodo, pero tampoco tengo ganas de ponerme a ver quién es… no me interesa en lo más mínimo; aunque tengo que admitir que es tres veces más fuerte que cuando Él me miraba.

Ante ese pensamiento mis ojos se llenan de agua y suspiro apoyando mi frente en mi brazo, ¡No de nuevo por favor!... De nuevo ese sentimiento de soledad, de necesitar un abrazo, de ansiar una puta sesión de sexo. ¿Hasta cuando voy a seguir así?. ¿Acaso ya ni el alcohol me auxilia?. ¿Qué puedo hacer, venderme como un puto barato?...

- Por el amor a Shinigami –susurro suspirando para evitar llamar más la atención- será mejor que me vaya.

Me volteo dispuesto a irme tomando lo último de mi quinto trago y luego de terminarlo lo dejo en la mesa. Cuando doy un paso hacia delante para acercarme a la salida, todo se me nubla y da vueltas, lo cual me hace sonreír mientras pierdo el equilibrio de manera espectacular… sí, estoy bien tomado, jajajajajajaja…

Pero el suelo jamás llega, al contrario, siento la tibieza de unos brazos rodearme mientras mi cabeza se apoya sin negación en el pecho de ese sujeto… no me interesa saber quien sea, porque de cualquier manera sólo logra deprimirme. Reconozco el aroma, o sea… sé que lo sentí, pero no sé donde ni en quien, y mis ojos llenos de agua no me dejan ver absolutamente nada. Quiero que me abracen, y lo hago saber pasando mis brazos por la cintura de esa persona… no importa quien sea.

- Duo no… -escucho que me llaman, y sé que conozco el tono de la voz, pero estoy tan mareado y deprimido…-

- No me interesa –interrumpo con la voz quebrada- déjame estar así –le pido, abrazándolo más fuerte-… sólo un instante… hasta que pueda irme.

No hay ningún sonido de respuesta a mi alrededor, solamente una especie de 'aceptación' indicada por su brazo rodeando mi espalda. ¡Se siente tan bien…!... es un abrazo, tal como lo quería, aunque fuera falso… sólo un abrazo, los sentimientos me los puedo imaginar yo, como lo he hecho tantos años con esos viejos pilotos Gundam. Me aferro más fuerte a este sujeto, tiene un pecho amplio… y su cuerpo está tibio… es muy cómodo, muy cómodo… pero sigo sin reconocer su aroma, mucho menos su voz.

Mis lágrimas caen de mis ojos, pensando en qué pasaría si en realidad todo lo que creo es mentira de vuelta, en que qué pasa si en realidad hay una buena excusa para que no me hayan buscado y que quizás realmente me quieren; pienso una y otra vez cómo haría para verles la cara después de todo lo que me pasó. O mejor aún, ¿cómo hacer para continuar adelante y evitar intentar quitarme la vida?... ¿cómo hacer para seguir enfrentando la realidad solitaria que me toca por delante?... ¿acaso este es mi destino por ser Shinigami?. ¿Acaso no me podía tocar algo mejor?. ¿Quién eligió este destino para mi?. ¿Quién me eligió tanto dolor?...

Los brazos de este hombre… se sienten tan cómodos… que siento el sueño caer sobre mis parpados… y no tengo intenciones de detenerlo.

Mis ojos se cierran completamente y pierdo la fuerza de mi cuerpo, dejándome caer completamente en esa otra persona que siento que me abraza más fuerte para evitar que me golpee… ¿Quién es?... Quiero saber quién es… pero… mis ojos ya están cerrados y ya estoy casi por completo dormido.

A pesar de no estar en mis cinco sentidos, no estoy del todo inconsciente, es un estado bastante extraño. Me están cargando, puedo sentir el viento frío chocar contra mis mejillas mojadas… pero la espalda de este sujeto está muy tibia y evita que sienta frío alguno en mi cuerpo. ¿Quién es?. Quiero saber… pero no tengo fuerza ni para abrir un poco mis ojos. Nuevamente me dejo caer en la inconsciencia, el alcohol ocupa todas mis venas… necesito dormir.

Cuando vuelvo a sentirme consciente, me están recostando en algún lugar… y las sabanas están frías, las siento a través de mi camisa. Ya no está el calor de su cuerpo, pero sé que él está allí porque su mano me está separando el flequillo. Aprovecho esto para tomarla mientras tapo mis ojos con un brazo; se me parte la cabeza. Quiero saber quién es, pero me da miedo abrir los ojos… me da miedo ver algo que no quiero ver… ¿Y si es Él?. ¿Qué haría?. ¿Me dejaría abrir los ojos?. ¿No sería una imprudencia de mi parte?. ¿No le haría enojar?...

- … te estoy causando muchos problemas ¿no es así?... –pregunto en un murmullo, no quiero romper el silencio de la habitación-… ya que me trajiste hasta aquí… ¿Puedo pedirte algo más? –siento como relajan la mano que yo sostengo, y entonces prosigo-… ¿Puedo pedirte que me vuelvas a abrazar, como en el Disco?...

Sólo siento como se levanta y lo dejo ir, aún sin abrir mis ojos. ¿Realmente qué tan mal estaría abrirlos?. ¿Estoy listo para saber quién es Él?. Estoy casi seguro que sí es… su silencio es único, la manera de expresarse es parecida, su pecho es parecido… pero su aroma, es de alguien más… lo mismo que su voz. Y su mirada es igual de intensa. No tengo dudas, pero tampoco estoy listo para saber de él… sólo ansío que me tome como esas noches.

Luego de unos instantes siento el peso de alguien recostarse a mi lado y yo me volteo instintivamente pasando mis brazos por la cintura de Él. Sé que nunca me dejará estar muy cerca de su rostro salvo cuando me besa. De vuelta puedo sentir su calor atravesar la camisa y penetrar mi piel… es un calor embriagante… y su sola presencia, sumada al alcohol, comienza a hacer estragos con mis hormonas.

Muevo mi cabeza hacia arriba, buscando su rostro, sus labios, y luego de imaginarme aproximadamente dónde están sonrío sin abrir mis ojos. Necesito besarlo… ¿Me dejará?...

- Let me kiss you… -murmuro inconscientemente acercando mis labios a los suyos-… just one more time… -agrego, ya casi ronzándolo-

No me contengo y apoyo por completo mis labios en los de él, y casi inmediatamente recibo aceptación como lo pensé, comenzando con ese beso apasionado que tanto me fascina… pero hay algo raro, éste es distinto. La manera de besarme es diferente ¿Por qué será, porque se lo estoy pidiendo?... Sí, seguro es porque soy yo quien está empezando y no él, como normalmente, seguro le resulta extraño; pero no importa, me gusta así… es mas fogoso y profundo de lo normal.

- Mmh… -

Un gemido suave sale de mi boca entre beso y beso. Se siente genial… ¡Cuánto anhelé esto!...

Con mis manos en su ropa lo empujo para que quede sobre mí, y luego de unos cuantos intentos debido a que se rehusó, logro que se coloque entre mis piernas. Soy yo quien inicia la sesión hoy, subiendo ligeramente mis caderas hasta rozas las suyas y su miembro. Hay algo que es distinto y no puedo descifrar qué es… además de su aroma, por supuesto. Pero no importa, éste me gusta igual, es muy apasionado y tiende a ser más profundo que el de antes… antes era muy violento cuando empezábamos. De cualquier manera debe ser mi imaginación por tomar tanto alcohol.

Su respiración de vuelta choca contra mi cuello, el cual besa. Me encanta, pero va muy lento. Se lo hago saber quitando su camisa desde dentro de su pantalón para meter mis manos y poder tocar su piel, siento que lo tengo que tener adentro justo ahora… y él me hace desear… siempre es lo mismo… pero me gusta cuando lo hace. Me gusta que me tome a la fuerza y a su modo, me ayuda a liberar mi adrenalina.

- Vas muy lento –me quejo sonriendo mientras desabrocho su camisa-… ¿Qué te pasa, no me deseas como antes?...

Puedo notar como se tensa completamente y se detiene. ¿Dije algo mal acaso?. Seguidamente se aleja de mi, pero yo no abro los ojos, continúo expectante a sus acciones, con mis manos en los bordes de su camisa y algo incómodo por su mirada; sigue mirándome de manera intensa, tanto como la primera vez, pero no me intimida igual… ahora me divierte.

- Vamos, te lo dije enserio ¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunto tirando de su camisa para que vuelva sobre mi-… normalmente eres más violento… estás siendo muy suave –sonrío- a eso me refería.

Nuevamente, nada. ¿Qué le pasa?. De enserio que está extraño… casi me convence de abrir los ojos y mirarlo, pero no lo haré, no quiero que se enfade conmigo. Luego de unos interminables segundos, se reincorpora quitándome la camisa mientras sus labios se apoderan de mi boca, ahora sí más violento. Ahora sí, aunque sigo notándolo distinto y no entiendo por qué.

La sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios mientras sus manos y su boca bajan por mi pecho hasta mis tetillas, las cuales comienza a lamer mientras yo gimo sin restricción. Me gusta así, fogoso, a su manera, violento, a la fuerza. Una de sus manos se escapa entre mis pantalones y comienza a tocarme, inmediatamente los jadeos comienzan mientras me arqueo frente al placer que eso significa. Ya no me importa ser o no ser homosexual, esto se siente demasiado bien como para negarse. Y lo reafirmo cuando comienza a masturbarme… esto es el cielo.

- ¡Ahhh! –Me quejo mientras mi cuerpo se retuerce bajo el suyo- ¡No… más despacio…! –Y ni sé para que me niego, si en realidad no quiero que pare- ¡¡Ahhh!!

Su miembro duro, aún dentro de los pantalones, se roza con el mío mientras el retira su mano dejándome de masturbar. Maldición… quiero más. Mi respiración agitada habla por mí mientras mis caderas se mueven frenéticamente buscando mas contacto con las de Él… pero me aleja y me quita la ropa completamente, mientras que ya no siento más su calor cerca de mi piel.

Antes siquiera de quejarme, vuelvo a sentirlo sobre mi cuerpo, piel contra piel, y mis manos rodean automáticamente su cintura para evitar que se aleje de vuelta. Ya no hay nada de ropa de por medio. Aún a pesar de negarme a dejarlo ir, él se separa y entre mis piernas comienza a acariciarme mientras su mirada fuerte y penetrante me intimida hasta sonrojarme. Me está mirando, mucho… nunca hizo eso, no que recuerde; pero no me molesta. Luego de unas cuantas caricias el vuelve sobre mi, rozando nuestros miembros mientras sus manos viajan por todo mi cuerpo y mis jadeos se mezclan con los suyos.

Hoy, él está peculiarmente ruidoso.

Pero no me sirve quejarme, me gusta saber que le da aunque sea placer. Su mano en mi entrada me retuerce de placer, mientras mis caderas buscan continuamente el roce de las de él, sin obtenerlo a gusto. No sé para qué intenta dilatarme el muy tonto, si sabe que de tanto que lo hemos hecho ya no necesito eso… pero no se lo diré, porque me gusta que su mano me toque ahí adentro. Sus dedos entran y salen frenéticamente de mi interior, mientras de mi boca sólo salen gemidos y de la suya jadeos… nuestros miembros sólo pueden rozarse, y eso me hace desearlo aún más.

- Ya deja de torturarme –gimo- te quiero adentro, ahora.

Me besa de vuelta con fuerza, su lengua hundiéndose hasta el fondo de mi boca recorriéndola por completo, y entonces, acompañado de mis gemidos, su miembro palpitante se apoya en mi entrada comenzando a entrar lentamente.

- ¡¡Ahh…!! –Gimo, puedo sentirlo entrando… está grande… más de lo normal-… Hay… -sin duda, está más grande y duele… por eso me dilató- no pares… por shinigami sea lo que sea no pares. –Le ruego arqueándome-

- Descuida, no lo haré –

Su respuesta me saca de mis cabales completamente, ¡Nunca antes me había respondido y peor aún yo sé quién es y no puedo recordar!... Pero... con su miembro entrando así en mí… no puedo pensar, en absoluto.

- ¡Maldición! –Insulto sacando el aire de mis pulmones…- ¡Es demasiado…!

Su lengua entra habidamente en mí, recorriéndome instantáneamente, mientras sale de mí dispuesto a comenzar con las estocadas. Yo sólo puedo temblar aferrándome a su espalda con fuerza… jamás le había sentido así de excitado, es único, exótico, fantástico… ¡Pero doloroso!. Y de repente un escalofrío me recorre obligándome a soltarle, su miembro entró fuertemente en mí, y nuevamente está saliendo. Por instinto intento alejarme, duele bastante, mucho más que la primera vez… ¿Tan grande está?...

- ¡¡AHH!! –Grito aferrándome a las sábanas mientras mi cuerpo se retuerce- ¡Duele… está muy grande, despacio!...

- Aguántala, tu quisiste –escucho que se queja entre jadeos-

- ¡¡Ahhh… no… ahhh!!

Comienza rápidamente a aumentar la velocidad, mientras por instinto intento alejarme de sus caderas por el dolor que representa su excitación, pero él me toma por las caderas a mi y comienza a penetrarme una y otra vez con fuerza. Mi garganta no da abasto de tantos gemidos… siento que me quema el cuerpo, la piel, la garganta, mi interior. Pero por más que le ruego continúa penetrándome con tanta fuerza… tanta fuerza que a pesar de sentir dolor comienzo a disfrutarlo. Puedo escucharlo gemir, jamás lo había escuchado y cada vez se me hace más familiar… pero no tengo fuerza para preguntarme nada… el dolor de mi entrada me distrae completamente.

- Duo voltéate –me ordena, mientras yo continúo intentando alejarme, pero logra besarme el cuello- voltéate ahora.

- No… no soy idiota… me va a doler –respondo por inercia sin darme cuenta mientras los gemidos salen de mi boca sin pedir permiso-

- No te lo pedí –aclara saliendo de mi interior-

Siento que me voltea con fuerza dejándome en cuatro, y mientras yo intento vanamente de alejarme él me penetra de una sola vez; mi garganta deja salir inconscientemente un grito de entre dolor y placer… esto es demasiado. Ahora entra más adentro, tocando todo mi interior, sobrepasando por mucho ese punto sensible hasta el tope… y yo no doy crédito a lo que me recorre por el cuerpo: es un calor increíble, me incendia, siento que soy capas de terminar sin siquiera masturbarme.

- Ahh… Duo… -

Sus labios en mi espalda mientras me penetra con brutalidad una y otra vez hacen que me encienda más aun… ¿Tanto placer puedo tener dentro?... No lo sé, pero lo que si sé es que esto es más allá de lo real, demasiado surrealista. Hoy Él está demasiado excitado ¿Será por no haberme visto en todo el día?... tampoco lo sé, pero me gusta, me gusta este nuevo carácter que tiene.

- ¡¡Aahhh… por favor!! –Le ruego entregando mis caderas ya sin miedo-

Nunca, nunca jamás en mi vida, sentiré de vuelta algo como esto. Su miembro palpitando mientras entra en todo su ancho y largo dentro de mi es una experiencia que jamás olvidaré… el placer de tenerlo dentro, todo mojado, caliente, y grande, es incomparable. Puedo sentirlo llenándome por completo, tocando cada punto, haciéndome gritar cuando llega a la zona más sensible… haciéndome desear que esto jamás termine...

Y de repente, me atrae por las caderas contra su cuerpo, obligándome a sentarme sobre su miembro de espaldas a él, mientras me sigue penetrando con fuerza. Mi cuerpo no tiene fuerza para sostenerse debido al mareo del alcohol y el placer que recibo, así que simplemente me recargo en su cuerpo con mi cabeza en su hombro. Puedo sentir su cuerpo mojado como el mío por el sudor… me encanta… y su lengua, su lengua viajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi mejilla mientras las estocadas nunca paran… me está haciendo llegar al clímax, uno que va a ser inolvidable.

Su mano rodea mi miembro mientras la otra empuja con fuerza mis caderas contra las suyas ayudando la penetración. Puedo sentirlo masturbándome, primero lentamente… hasta que acelera repentinamente hundiéndose completamente en mí.

- ¡¡AHH… NO…!! –me quejo sintiéndolo masturbarme vigorosamente, mientras me arqueo y apoyo mis manos en las caderas de él para que la penetración sea mayor- ¡No, no… no por favor!

Pero no se detiene y mis caderas se mueven frenéticamente producto de su miembro clavándose en mi entrada y su mano moviéndose al mismo ritmo y velocidad. El placer es tanto que tengo miedo de morirme en el instante en que termine… me encanta, me enloquece, me fascina.

- ¡¡AHH, DUO!! –Escucho que gime, mientras se detiene y el líquido caliente me llena de un sólo golpe en gran cantidad-

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! –

Sólo puedo arquearme, dejando que él entre por completo en mí para que me llene mientras eyaculo en su mano en grandes cantidades. Junto con el semen, también se van mis últimas fuerzas… así que simplemente me recargo en su pecho mientras la inconsciencia me gana rápidamente. Luego de unos instantes caigo profundamente dormido, sintiendo sus brazos cerrarse sobre mi cuerpo en forma de abrazo.

Sonrío por última vez en el día, y ya me duermo completamente, creo que ya sé de quien era el aroma que sentí…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_N/A_**: Jajajajaja XDDD alguien quiere matarme???? Jajajajajajaj… bueno bueno, en el prox cap se enteran de quien es este personaje y despejaran dudas sobre alguien con quien me tienen COLMADA de bronca!!... quiero leer reviews acerca de que piensan ahora jejeje… les digo algo?? Es quien menos se imaginan!! Jajaj xDU…

Bueno se que no tengo excusa por haberme tardado TANTO en actualizar, pero primero fue por el colegio, luego falta de inspiración, después vinieron las vacaciones y problemas familiares y se me acumulo todo hasta que me seco el cerebro. Recién hace unas semanas he podido escribir y bueno acá les traigo todo de sopetón JAJAJA… espero q lo disfruten, me parece q el cap quedó algo corto, pero es el preludio. Perdón si me quedaron faltas ortográficas pero escribía tan rápido para que no se me fueran las ideas que después corregí las faltas así a la volada jeje… de veras perdón.

EEhhmm… bueno espero no tardarme tanto la próxima ves todos los fanfics se van a quedar en pausa de ahora en más hasta que termine DREAMS COME TRUE, así que no me reclamen que no sabe nada que yo les avisé. En cuanto a los reviews, si no me dejan a donde responderlos nunca podré responderlos… gracias por los comentarios a todos, de verdad. Lamento la tardanza pero he vuelto para quedarme, nunca abandonaré mis fanfics lo saben.

Tengo dos proyectos nuevos que no están terminados pero bueno ya verán de que trata cuando los publique más adelante. SALUDOS!.

_Ryoko Maxwell Yuy - Aya Eiri - Jotaru de Leonhart - Lamperouge_


	6. Reunión

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora?! ¡¡NO...!! -- ¡¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_ - -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**---- **__**En el capítulo anterior...**__** ----**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El sonido de un pajarillo cantando incesantemente me comenzó a martillar en la cabeza._

"_Todavía puedo sentir esas manos en mi cuerpo, sobre mi cintura, y su respiración en mi cuello" _

_Miré con un poco de amargura las marcas en mis muñecas, estaban rojizas pero era por la cicatrización… _

_- Quiero morirme… -susurré con la voz apagada y la boca llena de saliva, producto del llanto-_

_Apagué el televisor y salí del departamento a paso tranquilo, como si realmente nada hubiera pasado en realidad…_

_Mirando un grupo de chicos de aproximadamente mi edad, juntos en el centro de la plaza, me entró algo parecido a la melancolía… _

_- ¿Wufei? –pregunté, dudoso de llamarlo por su nombre o apellido- Soy yo… Duo._

_- Vamos a juntarnos dentro de unos días para pasar las vacaciones…_

_- No me interesa Wufei –interrumpí cortante- _

_¿Por qué todos me tienen que dejar solo?... ¿Qué hice mal?... _

_Luego de unos cuantos minutos u horas y de dos o tres tragos más como el último que tomé, dejé de entender lo que pasa en mi entorno. _

_Cuando doy un paso hacia delante para acercarme a la salida, todo se me nubla y da vueltas…_

_Pero el suelo jamás llega, al contrario, siento la tibieza de unos brazos rodearme…_

_Quiero saber quién es, pero me da miedo abrir los ojos… me da miedo ver algo que no quiero ver… ¿Y si es Él?... _

_- Let me kiss you… _

_Con mis manos en su ropa lo empujo para que quede sobre mí_

_-… ¿Qué te pasa, no me deseas como antes?... _

_Su miembro duro, aún dentro de los pantalones, se roza con el mío mientras el retira su mano dejándome de masturbar. _

_- no pares… por shinigami sea lo que sea no pares. –Le ruego arqueándome-_

_- Descuida, no lo haré –_

_- ¡¡Ahhh… no… ahhh!! _

_Su miembro palpitando mientras entra en todo su ancho y largo dentro de mi es una experiencia que jamás olvidaré… _

_- ¡¡AHH, DUO!! –Escucho que gime, mientras se detiene y el líquido caliente me llena de un sólo golpe en gran cantidad-_

… _creo que ya sé de quien era el aroma que sentí… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**---- **__**Capítulo 5**__** ----**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenta pero efectivamente comienzo a ser conciente, aunque no abro los ojos por estar aún medio dormido. El calor de las sabanas me obliga a hundirme un poco más en la cama acolchonada, y haciéndome una bolita suelto el aire contenido en mis pulmones para poder volver a dormir. Eso hubiera querido hacer, ya que mi cuerpo calentito bajo las sabanas, con ese toque tan sensual que hace mucho no sentía, suplica por más horas de sueño. Sin embargo, los pasos dentro de la habitación distraen toda mi atención regresándome a la realidad.

Quien se encuentra bajo el mismo techo que yo, está dando vueltas por el cuarto con tranquilidad y sin observarme. El aroma ya conocido por mi inunda mis sentidos, y mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente al reconocerlo. Allí es cuando la resaca me llega, y la cabeza comienza a punzar insistentemente. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, aunque los entreabro al instante ya que la sorpresa me prohíbe descansar.

¿¡Heero!? ¿¡Es ese el aroma de Heero, no!?... Entonces, la persona de anoche, la que me… la que me había abrazado, y demás, ¿Había sido él?... No, que tontería, eso es imposible. Seguramente tienen un aroma similar o algo, no puede ser Heero. ¿Eso significa que quien me secuestró también es él?... ¿Bajo que excusa?... ¿Fue Heero, el piloto del Wing, quien me violó aquel día?...

Los pasos deteniéndose justo en mi espalda hacen tensarme completamente, y cerrando los ojos fuertemente trago saliva esperando porque deje de mirarme del modo en que lo hace. Su mirada es muy potente, fácilmente confundible con la de Él. No, me rehúso a creer que quien me violó fue Heero, eso es absolutamente descabellado. ¡Dios, anoche besé a mi compañero de guerra, no puedo terminar de creerlo!.

- Sé que estás despierto. –escucho que afirma, tan frío y serio como siempre lo fue, aunque no por eso me atrevo a voltear-

- Júrame que hace más de un año que no nos vemos –le suplico con la voz ahogada. Me muero por creer que Heero no es Él, no quiero creerlo y no voy a creerlo.-

- Exceptuando anoche, sí –responde sin cambiar su tono de voz, aunque le oigo alejarse sin salir del cuarto-

El aire de la respiración que se hallaba en mi cuerpo se escapó de la garganta siendo perfectamente audible, y aún con mis mejillas algo teñidas de una tonalidad rojiza, decidí correr un poco las sabanas permitiendo que mi cuerpo se vislumbre no en su totalidad. Algo sonrosado me volteé quedando boca arriba, perdiendo mi mirada en el techo sin ganas de nada.

Estoy ligeramente tranquilo, me agrada saber que no fue Heero quien me había secuestrado ya que odiaría cargar sobre su persona aquella culpa. Aunque admito que sigue incomodándome el no saber quién posesionó mi cuerpo por primera vez. Igual, el recuerdo de anoche no deja de hacerme sentir increíblemente nervioso, y eso provoca que un suspiro salga de mis labios. Fue el 01 quién me abrazó cuando no podía más, y fue el 01 quien me posesionó anoche… ¿Eso qué significa exactamente?...

De golpe, el recuerdo de haberle hablado creyendo que era Él hace sonrojarme increíblemente fuerte, y el corazón se me va a la garganta formando un nudo en ella.

- … Perdón… -susurré nervioso y sin girar mi rostro, que se encontraba observando fijamente un punto del techo como esperando que me volviera invisible.-

- ¿Por qué? –llega a mis oídos de inmediato, tan seco como siempre… ¿Es que Heero nunca cambia?...-

- Porque… -intento formular algo ido, entre que me hundo en mi lugar incómodo, aunque hubiera preferido desaparecer cuando percibo que se acerca hasta el borde de la cama, permaneciendo allí de pie-… Por lo de… anoche… -termino de responder tapando mi rostro con las sabanas, odio que mi rostro se enrojezca tanto-… te juro por Shinigami… que no sabía que eras tu… ¡Es decir…! –me apuro a corregir, estoy quedando como un cualquiera-… ¡Quiero decir que te confundí!...

- Nh… -

- De enserio… -insisto bajando apenas la sabana para poder mirarle, realmente me encuentro muy avergonzado, hubiera esperado muchas cosas menos esta-… ¿Me perdonas…? –cuestiono en un hilo de voz, sé que apenas se ven mis ojos por fuera de las sabanas, y es mejor así porque estoy casi como un tomate-

Siento como si estuviera ignorándome, pero también soy conciente de que es muy normal que no responda. Sus ojos cerrados me indican que no lo hará y que debería abandonar la insistencia, por lo que obedezco su silencioso mensaje dedicándome a mirarlo. Apenas tiene puesto un pantalón negro de vestir, y está terminando de abotonarse la camisa azul oscura que ya se encuentra dentro de la prenda inferior. Se ve muy lindo… y el cabello húmedo sólo lo hace más perfecto…

Me vuelvo a sonrojar como un tomate apartando la vista cuando me doy cuenta de mis pensamientos. No puedo creer que comience a atraerme el 01, es decir… ¡Es una locura!... Bueno, desde ya es un disparate que me haya acostado con él…

- ¡¡Espera un maldito momento, ¿¿Eres homosexual??!! –exclamo de golpe sentándome en la cama, con mis ojos abiertos completamente y la mirada perdida en el acolchado. No puedo creer que el más varonil de los cinco sea justamente…-

- … -

- Eso… eso… -tartamudeo sin aceptarlo, mientras él se queda completamente callado terminando de abotonar las mangas de su ropa- No, que pesadilla. –murmuro volviendo a recostarme sobre la cama, ahora con un brazo sobre mis ojos- Esto es tan bizarro…

- Báñate y vístete, –me ordena subiéndose encima de mi, logrando que pegara un ligero repingo al sentirlo- Trowa está afuera. –concluye tomando mis labios antes de que pudiera quejarme siquiera, pero mi asombro es tal que ni siquiera opongo resistencia… Tiene que ser un mal sueño que Heero esté besándome, y encima lo hace endemoniadamente bien…-

La puerta cerrándose suavemente me regresa a la tierra, al cuarto, ya que desde el instante en que el ojicobalto probó mis labios permanecí ido, en la luna. Mi mano subió inconscientemente hasta la boca, la cual rocé apenas con las yemas de mis dedos. Realmente no puedo creerlo… ¿Heero es homosexual?... Si él sabía quién era yo anoche, entonces ¿Por qué se permitió poseerme?... ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de que había tomado de más?... ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Heero anoche…?...

Mi mirada completamente turbada se llena de agua, presa de una depresión y confusión que superan a todo lo que he vivido. No consigo entender nada, no quiero quedar mal ni tomar un mal camino, pero si no logro saber por qué pasó lo que pasó entonces no podré remediarlo… Dios, estoy metido en un gran problema, y lo peor es que no sé de dónde comenzar para salir. Las dudas no dejan de aparecer en mi mente, pero lo que más me confunde es el no saber qué motivo tiene mi compañero para haber decidido tener una noche pasional conmigo. Y sí, porque fue sólo eso ¿No?... fue únicamente sexo, placer, no había sentimientos… porque Heero no puede sentir nada por mi ¿Verdad?.

¡No, qué cosas se me ocurren!... Es obvio que el 01 nunca en su vida sentirá otra cosa más que vacío y superioridad. ¿Entonces lo de anoche fue porque me desea físicamente?... No, no puedo creerme eso, pero no hay ninguna otra explicación racional para lo que sucedió. Eso sí, si me llega a preguntar con quién lo confundí entonces estoy metido en un buen lío, porque naturalmente no puedo confiarle un secreto semejante… Aunque… ahora que sé, que es homosexual, las cosas cambian… y mucho…

- Hay mi dios… -rezongo sin ánimos sentándome en la cama, antes de levantarme e ir rumbo al baño-… en que lío me metí…

Si anoche no hubiera tomado entonces no estaría en esta, pero a cambio seguramente hubiera acabado por suicidarme o algo similar. Después de todo, por un instante, me gustó pasar la noche con él y no solo. Aunque supongo que esto será un secreto entre ambos, porque dudo que los demás imaginen siquiera algo así. Uhm… ¿Acaso esto me convierte en el amante de Heero?... Creo que eso sería si lo llegáramos a hacer, y como eso está completamente fuera de mis planes, no soy más que una persona que pasó por su cama.

- Aunque… -sonreí, ya solo debajo de la regadera con el agua cayendo, de éste modo nadie podría escucharme-… no voy a negar… que lo hace muy bien… -continué sonrosándome un poco, e instintivamente bajé la vista avergonzado de decir en voz alta algo como eso. Pero era la realidad-

Termino de bañarme ya sin pensar tanto, y al acabar salgo para poder vestirme. Tengo mucha hambre, y lo más probable sea que haga algo de desayunar para los dos, si es que él me deja. Sino, simplemente iré a comer algo por ahí. No me voy a quedar sin comer porque al señor se le ocurre tal cosa. Cuando ya acabé de vestirme me dirigí a la puerta del cuarto, aspirando con fuerza para llenarme de valor. Según recordaba había mencionado el hecho de que Trowa estaba fuera de la habitación y eso me preocupaba un poco, puesto que no sabía exactamente qué cara poner cuando le viera.

Trowa era homosexual, como Quatre, Heero y yo. Nada de lo que pudiera saber le asustaría más de lo que podría asustarle enterarse de todo siendo homofóbico. No debería asustarme… además la posibilidad de que Heero le hubiera mencionado algo era una mínima del…

- Duo, ya sal de una maldita vez. –me regresó a la tierra, con su voz clarísima frente a mi tras haber abierto la puerta.-

- ¡Perdóname por pensar sobre mi futuro! –rebatí automáticamente frunciendo el ceño, a lo que él alzó una ceja en un comentario silencioso que probablemente sólo yo podía entender- Ya sé, nunca me preocupo por eso, pero no es tan sencillo como parece, no me hagas hablar de lo que no me gusta cabeza hueca. –Y nuevamente, esa mirada llena de palabras que nunca se transformaban en palabras… ¿Por qué sólo yo entendía lo que esos ojos cobaltos querían expresar de alguna manera superficial y natural?-

Guardé silencio, pensativo. Ahora que me daba cuenta yo con Heero siempre había tenido una 'buena' comunicación. Él no era distinto conmigo, o con los demás, en realidad siempre se comportaba de la misma manera, con las mismas facciones, las mismas miradas y las mismas pocas palabras. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, siempre que estamos sólo él y yo, puedo entender muy bien lo que sus ojos me dicen. Es como si allí estuvieran escritas todas las palabras que nunca fórmula en su garganta. Hay cosas que aún no logro entenderlas, pero que las atribuyo a que él tampoco quiere expresar del todo, y no lo presiono nunca para saberlas porque sé que todos tenemos secretos. Quizás así como Quatre puede leer sentimientos, yo puedo leer las palabras de Heero en sus miradas. ¿Seré el único, o habrá alguien más a parte de mi que lo logra?. Sé que Heero se da cuenta por mis respuestas continuas a sus 'palabras' pero, ¿Eso marcará alguna diferencia en el trato que tiene conmigo?... Y si es así, ¿No lo he notado y siempre ha estado, o jamás estuvo?. Es cierto que siempre quise resaltar de entre todo el grupo, y quizás él me ha ayudado en ello, pero…

- ¡Duo! –me llama de nuevo, ya que por muy intensa que fue su mirada yo me perdí en el suelo-

- … Perdón… -susurré cerrando los ojos y optando por salir del cuarto como sé que quiere, ignoré sin querer su mirada de clara pregunta por mi reacción.-

Completamente ausente me dirigí a la cocina por algo de comer, aún con la mirada de él y la esmeralda sobre mi figura. Hay tanto que pensar, tanto que poner en orden, y tanto que resolver, que realmente no me interesa lo que puedan decir o el modo en que puedan observarme. Seguramente, Heero atribuiría mi estado a lo de anoche, y si Trowa lo sabía seguro lo secundaría. No debía preocuparme por mi secreto, puesto que el alcohol de la noche pasada me servía de excusa perfecta.

Comenzaba a pensar que si Heero siempre había estado ahí presente, facilitándome el entendimiento con él, entonces había sido un tonto puesto que no lo noté. El problema era si en realidad todo era imaginación mía, por haberme acostado con él, y Heero jamás intentó tener un 'compañerismo' conmigo. Esto último significaría que realmente estoy solo. ¿Existe entonces, la mera posibilidad de que toda mi soledad no sea más que un estúpido complejo mío?. Si es así, también existe la posibilidad de que todo este razonamiento sea sólo una manera de justificar la necesidad que tengo de estar a su lado. Porque no voy a negar que necesito de la compañía de las únicas personas que saben lo que se siente estar en guerra, ser parte de la masacre.

¿Era una justificación para mis fantasías, o el principio para descubrir que en realidad jamás estuve solo?.

El sentimiento de perdición y mediocridad me invadió por completo. Entonces, me repetí que si ellos me hubieran apreciado tan sólo un poquito, me hubieran buscado, llamado, o demostrado un poco de necesidad. Me repetí que si Heero o Quatre hubieran querido, nada les hubiera costado encontrarme puesto que jamás me escondí. Intenté vanamente de cerrarme en esas palabras, pero de repente sentí la imperiosa necesidad de hablarlo con alguien a que me diera otro punto de vista. Me sentía perdido.

Sin saber en qué momento me serví el café que ahora chocaba mis labios, giré mi mirada hasta el castaño de ojos cobaltos. Busqué alguna razón por la cual él no podría escuchar todo lo que me pasó, y la encontré de inmediato. Heero no era la mejor persona en cuanto a emociones, aunque le hablara y entendiera cómo me siento, no podría orientarme y al final se sentiría tan o más perdido que yo, concluyendo por sentirme lástima. Definitivamente Heero no era una posibilidad. Y ahí acababan todas mis posibilidades de desahogo con personas conocidas, porque de los demás, a ninguno le mencionaría palabra siquiera. Sí, quizás el 01 era el de mayor confianza, y si no era él no era nadie. Más ahora que nunca.

El aire se escapó de mis pulmones, y volteándome comencé a observar por la pequeña ventana que daba a la calle. Acabo de recordar que como Trowa está aquí, querrán llevarme a esa estúpida junta anual de pilotos. Debo ir pensando en alguna excusa para librarme de esta.

Las horas comenzaron a correr silenciosamente, haciendo mi café eterno e interminable, frío por sobretodo. El clima templado me ayudaba a concentrarme en no pensar en nada, aunque de a ratos me era casi imposible que alguno de los recuerdos cruzara mi mente marcando en mi rostro una ligera mueca. Estaba peculiarmente silencioso hoy, por motivos para mi demasiado obvios, y no me preocupé por cambiar aquello. Naturalmente, el golpeteo del reloj al pasar de segundo a segundo comenzó a exasperarme luego de la primera media hora, pero ya para la siguiente, fue completamente parte del ambiente.

Junté mucho de mi valor rompe-nervios, y así terminé el último trago de café saliendo de nuevo a la silenciosa sala.

- Me voy a mi casa. –concluí, creyendo que era mi única oportunidad para escapar- Que tengan lindo día. –agregué como huyendo hacia la puerta del departamento-

Me sentí realizado cuando noté que nadie me impedía el paso, pero apenas mi mano tocó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió un poco, la mano de alguien más la azotó de regreso al marco. Mis ojos se cerraron por el fuerte sonido que provocó, quizás con miedo. Miedo de algo que no conocía, y producto de mi propia susceptibilidad.

Abrí lentamente un ojo, buscando con él al producto de mi frustrada huida.

- Sal, si puedes. –fue el murmullo amenazador que salió de la boca de mi 'amante', mientras la llave daba vuelta en el cerrojo indicando que estaba cerrada. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda-

- … no puedes encerrarme… -le recordé quedamente, intentando convencerlo aún a sabiendas de que era inútil. Heero guardó silencio, yo volteé a verle sin expresión alguna- ¿Heero? –pregunté bajito. No comprendía del todo su reacción, pero en parte sí, puesto que seguramente querían llevarme consigo. Eso fue lo que leí segundos después en sus pupilas.- Hablaste con Wufei. –Sentencié, él asintió.- Deberás dejarme ir a buscar mi ropa cuanto menos. –me excusé, hubo silencio-

La mirada penetrante de Trowa por primera vez, me incitó a querer gritarle '¡Imbécil, dejá de mirarme así por una maldita vez en tu puta vida!', pero me contuve. Las cuchillas cobalto buscaban que me pisara en alguna frase, y me costaba carburar para no hacerlo.

- Heero. –volví a llamar, realmente sin humor de discutir porque sabía que sería solamente mi monólogo-

Hasta que al fin pude entenderlo. Terquedad, capricho, frustración, quizás alguna que otra palabra imperativa. No iba a dejarme, me obligaría a ir así fuera inconciente, y sabía que era capaz de ello. Contra Heero no podía pelear, él definitivamente iba a descubrir algo raro si yo no le explicaba lo que sucedía o mi excusa para no querer ir. Y aunque así fuera, no tenía asegurado que me dejara tranquilo. Tampoco tenía deseos de ir a explicarle, puesto que no me entendería no importaba cuanto le explicara.

- De acuerdo… -acepté soltando en suspiro y cerrando los ojos- iré… pero al menos, deja de hacer eso, ¿sí? –le pedí pausadamente mientras regresaba más al interior, a los sofás-

Segundos después sus pasos me siguieron, pero él fue junto al ojiverde. Comencé a mentalizarme que para pasar unos días vigilado, debería tener un fuerte carácter, y así poder enfrentar todas las preguntas que me llovieran sobre la cabeza. Esto iba mal, serían unas 'vacaciones' muy tensas para todos, especialmente para mí.

**------**

**Árboles junto a autos por la ventana ves pasar.**

**Te das cuenta que la vida injusta ha sido sin cesar.**

**Nada puedes hacer, todo está en manos del telar.**

**Telar que teje destinos al azar.**

**Por un minuto, morir sería la mejor opción.**

**Dejar de sentir, ver u oler, es la salida a tu adicción.**

**¿Puedes huir de ella, cuando entraste sin tener noción?**

**Sabes que la única solución, es tu ejecución.**

**Quienes te rodean tu libertad encerrarán.**

**Quienes te rodean te harán creer que igual**** a ellos serás.**

**Quienes te rodean hacerte olvidar intentarán.**

**No te mientas, estar con ellos es soledad sin final.**

**------**

Miré sin ganas la magnánima casa que se alza frente a mí, pero la disminuía continuamente recordándome el tipo de personas que estaban ahí dentro. Había viajado todo el trayecto con la misma cara que tengo ahora, esa llena de desgano, desinteresada, carente de emoción, molesta. Nadie me reconocería si pasara esas puertas de madera pulida tal cual como estoy ahora, y esa es justamente mi intención. Les haré entender que todo lazo entre nosotros acabó el día de hoy, quizás así me los quite de encima de una buena vez por todas. Sí, me convencería perfectamente de ello de no ser porque….

- Duo. –Llamó por décimo séptica vez, ahora colocándome la campera sobre la cabeza para llamar completamente mi atención-

Heero Yuy. Se había esforzado continuamente –más bien continuaba haciéndolo- por hacerme regresar a tierra cada vez que intentaba pensar seriamente en el desastre que era mi vida. Sé por su tono de voz, que había comenzado neutral y se había convertido en fastidiado y molesto, que no está conforme con tener que llamarme a cada instante. Pero no se la pondré fácil, oh no, hoy Duo Maxwell está cansado de esta vida podrida que lleva a cuestas.

Su mirada cuando pasó por mi lado, hastiada y completamente furiosa para con mi manía de distraerme, me dijo claramente y a gritos que entrara de una buen vez a la casa en debe de estar parado como inútil sin hacer nada. Creo que logré enojarlo sin decir una sola palabra. Duo, estás mejorando tus habilidades rápidamente. Le seguí entonces en silencio, mascando el chicle y haciendo globos con el mismo mientras subía las manos a la nuca despreocupado. Me tomaría estas 'vacaciones' con la calma que se merecían.

Cuando pasé la entrada azoté la puerta con un pie, como usándola de timbre de anuncio para que supieran que estábamos allí. Todas las miradas se posaron en mí, incluyendo la de Heero quien me proporcionó de un puntapié en un intento de 'corregirme' que claramente no surtió efecto. "No molestes." Le deletreé con mis labios antes de volver a hacer otro globito con la pasta de mascar, y caminé sin ganas hasta el ventanal que daba al patio ignorando rotundamente el silencio de la sala.

Bajé las manos de mi nuca hacia mis bolsillos cuando estuve cerca de la salida al patio, y la atravesé alzando orgulloso el mentón para observar al cielo. Estaba enojado por tener que estar aquí, por perder la oportunidad de buscarlo a Él en la cuidad, por el hecho de que las preguntas de los demás se volverían un problema para ocultar mis secretos, y por tener que lidiar quién sabe cuántos días con un montón de desinteresados que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que joderse la existencia mutuamente. Ahora, comprendía a los rebeldes adolescentes que se rebelaban en contra de la sociedad. La sociedad apesta. ¡Esta sociedad apesta!.

- Qué asco de día. –mascullé en tono audible, pero como estaba solo nadie me escuchó, y continué mi paseo por el jardín en busca de perderme unos minutos-

Sé que tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentar la bola de leones enjaulados, pero por mientras prefiero relajarme un poco. Tirar a la basura unos cuantos días de la vida no cambia nada, siendo que ya tiré toda mi adolescencia e infancia. Además podía aprovechar la falta de amenaza para ponerme a entrenar, sería una manera eficaz de aprovechar mis mañanas y horas de insomnio. Aunque claro, si Él me volvía a secuestrar, estaba demás decir que me dejaría sin poner resistencia. En realidad, no comprendía esa dependencia que había desarrollado, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era de que a su lado sí me sentía ligeramente querido, y eso me bastaba para poder anhelar tenerle a mi lado.

Me planté frente a un árbol y comencé a treparme como araña al mismo, hasta quedar sentado en una de sus gruesas ramas, oculto entre las hojas verdes. El aire salió de mis pulmones cuando escupí bien lejos el chicle, y me relajé hasta casi dormirme. Se sentía bien por fin estar solo. Aunque Heero fuera callado, el sólo hecho de saber que estaba me ponía los pelos de punta sin dejarme descansar ni un instante. Estaba mal acostumbrado a la soledad, a la falta de quehaceres, a la falta de trato con la sociedad. El cautiverio me había transformado desde la base de mis costumbres, por muy increíble que resultara. Estiré mis brazos, sonriendo por primera vez desde que todo esto había comenzado, y observé el cielo distrayéndome ahora completamente.

La verdad, ya nada me importaba. No sabía cómo haría para librarme de los pesados, ni para volver a encontrarme con Él, pero tampoco quería pensar en ello. Todo sucedería cuando debiera suceder, y nada era mi culpa, entonces no tenía que pensar en nada. Seguramente estos días serían tediosos, luego volvería a la ciudad, buscaría un trabajo, me establecería nuevamente, y finalmente esperaría eternamente de ser posible a que Él volviera. Buscarlo era inútil, no tenía ni una pista por dónde comenzar, ni siquiera sabía si estaba en la tierra o en el espacio exterior, no tenía nada más que recuerdos. Si él realmente me necesitaba o me quería un poco, me buscaría. Sé que lo hará, porque un día me dijo que cuando estuviera listo sabría el motivo de mi rapto, y ese momento aún no llegó, sé que llegará cuando me vuelva a secuestrar. Esperaré con ansias el momento en que pueda tenerlo cerca, ese momento en que pueda volver a sentir sus besos, o disfrutar de sus silencios.

Si tan sólo supiera algún modo de llamarle…

Sonreí, nostálgica y sinceramente. Él era inteligente, planeó bien todo lo que hizo, pero algo se le salió de control. Dudo que alguna vez hubiera pensado que yo, terminaría sintiendo algo por un desconocido. También es posible que eso también lo haya tramado, puesto que sabía todo de mi, ¿Qué probabilidad había de que no pudiera adivinar también lo que desearía luego de que me dejara?. Quisiera tanto, anhelo tanto poder estar de nuevo allí, en aquella habitación blanca y gris, que daría todo por lograrlo. Y no necesito de nadie más que de él para conseguirlo, los demás son objetos obsoletos.

- Si alguien supiera… -medité en voz baja, cerré los ojos y me dejé adormecer por el calorcito del clima, aunque la sonrisa jamás me abandonó-

Probablemente esté loco, pero creo que este sentimiento es…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A**_: Joh, me quedó re lindo realmente me gusta mucho!! Espero que a ustedes también P

Saludos, veré para cuando tengo el resto. Por cierto, probablemente para el próximo capítulo enganche algún tipo de problema político para hacer algo más emocionante esta trama romántica. Jojo…

Fans del 1x2x1, disfruten sus pocos momentos de gloria XDDDDD

Quiero reviews!!!... a ver qué tanto pueden analizar en este cap, sé que hay gente increíblemente analítica leyendo el fanfic. GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!!!!

_Ryoko Maxwell Yuy - Aya Eiri - Jotaru de Leonhart - Lamperouge_


	7. Cimientos

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora?! ¡¡NO...!! -- ¡¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_ - -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**---- **__**En el capítulo anterior...**__** ----**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenta pero efectivamente comienzo a ser conciente…

… El aroma ya conocido por mi inunda mis sentidos, y mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente al reconocerlo.

¿¡Heero!?

- Sé que estás despierto. –

… me agrada saber que no fue Heero quien me había secuestrado

- … Perdón… Por lo de… anoche…

-… ¡Quiero decir que te confundí!...

- Nh… -

La puerta cerrándose suavemente me regresa a la tierra…

… no quiero quedar mal ni tomar un mal camino, pero si no logro saber por qué pasó lo que pasó entonces no podré remediarlo…

- Hay mi dios… en que lío me metí…

…Trowa estaba fuera de la habitación

… ¿Por qué sólo yo entendía lo que esos ojos cobaltos querían expresar de alguna manera superficial y natural?

No debía preocuparme por mi secreto, puesto que el alcohol de la noche pasada me servía de excusa perfecta.

Comenzaba a pensar que si Heero siempre había estado ahí presente… [… ¿Existe entonces, la mera posibilidad de que toda mi soledad no sea más que un estúpido complejo mío?.

Las horas comenzaron a correr silenciosamente…

- Me voy a mi casa. Que tengan lindo día. –

- Sal, si puedes. –

- … no puedes encerrarme… -

Miré sin ganas la magnánima casa que se alza frente a mí…

La verdad, ya nada me importaba.

Si tan sólo supiera algún modo de llamarle…

Probablemente esté loco, pero creo que este sentimiento es…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**---- **__**Capítulo 6**__** ----**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me estiré cual gatito entre las sabanas, en medio de la oscuridad que inundaba el cuarto que me _pertenecía _durante la estadía con Winner. La tibieza era inimaginable estando aquí, mezclado entre sabanas, almohadas y el acolchado enroscado. No tenía deseos de levantarme, pero el que fueran pasadas las doce de la noche y no hubiera comido nada – por decisión propia – me obligaba a ir a la cocina para saciar mi apetito feroz. No corro ningún riesgo saliendo a estas horas, porque ya deben estar dormidos, así que con eso en mente me separo de la cama con pereza y lentitud.

- it's that flyest thing that makes me lose my mind, tonight, I got to make you mine… -susurré a modo de cántico sin poder evitarlo, puesto que aquel tema había quedado en mi mente desde que lo escuché la primera vez. El video de la chica era muy lindo, una parejita que se conocía casi de la nada, y el chico cuando descubre que el pretendiente está metido en algo raro, va y pelea con sus secuaces. Él me pareció muy lindo, y ella es re dulce. Sin duda el video me llegó.-

Continué tarareando la canción casi inaudiblemente, mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por el pasillo rumbo a la planta baja. Todo estaba muy oscuro, pero me encontraba tranquilo por saber que nadie me vería. Puedo esconderme perfectamente de quienes quiero huir, pero enfrentar una pregunta y tener que mentir, sería algo así como el Apocalipsis. Hay que tener cuidado, además, ocultar no es igual que mentir, por lo tanto si guardo silencio no me pueden acusar de mentiroso. Esas son cosas que mantienen mi moral limpia y sin dolor, aunque si pudiera regresarme, lo haría.

Igual, siendo realistas –detuve mi cantito- ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de que Él me volviera a secuestrar, o me dejara volver a su lado?. Sinceramente, eran muy pocas, así que debía hacerme a la idea de que jamás sucedió, porque esperar sólo haría perder de vista mi vida –más de lo que ya la perdí-. Suspiré, dándome cuenta que ya había bajado las escaleras sin darme cuenta, y al alzar la vista fruncí el ceño tras ver mis planes ligeramente frustrados.

Wufei parecía demasiado concentrado en su lectura, de ve a saber qué libro – véase, está en mandarín – y desde hace quién sabe cuántas horas. Escruté con mi vista toda su figura: sentado, pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda, mano izquierda sobre el regazo, mano derecha sosteniendo el cuaderno, cabeza y mirada gacha, y cabello atado en usual peinado. Esperaba no me hiciera ningún tipo de cuestionario. Giré mi cabeza, buscando a la segunda persona, y su mirada volvió a chocar con la mía como ya lo hizo tantas veces en el día, aunque de vuelta él estaba herméticamente cerrado a lecturas y yo, carecía de ganas de intentar leer algo más, así que proseguí mi camino.

¿Es que Heero nunca duerme?, me pregunté con bronca en mis facciones, que no intentaría disimular por nada en el mundo. Además, ¿Qué hace despierto Wufei a estas horas?, que no me salga con que quiere acabar de leer su librito antes de dormir porque no le creo. Seguro sólo esperaban que este señor de la noche apareciera en la tierra de los humanos.

Sonreí, mi humor parecía intacto, y eso me encantaba.

Prendí la luz de la cocina de camino al refrigerador, y una vez allí me dispuse a revisar y sacar los alimentos que requería mi estómago hasta saciarse. Comería algo de pastel, con jamón, mayonesa, tomate, lechuga, huevo duro, salame… ¡Wow, hay ensalada rusa! Listo, entra en el menú. Tomé la fuente con dichosa ensalada, y los demás ingredientes seleccionados anteriormente, y los coloqué sobre la mesada, dispuesto a encontrar el pan. Me encanta esto de comer y no engordar, es como una parte esencial de mi mismo. Una vez terminado mi súper sándwich con ensalada rusa y de postre una porción de pastel, dejé aquello sobre la mesa y guardé el resto, mientras sacaba una botella de jugo para beber.

- Quién es el mejor, quién es el mejor… -canturreé con una sonrisa tirándome sobre la silla, dispuesto a tragar mi almuerzo-merienda-cena mixta.-

Eso era, no pensar tanto en los problemas me ayudaría a pasar estos días sin que los demás sospechen de mi. Aunque tampoco podía hacer de cuenta que no les había dicho nada, porque luego de responderle a Wufei que no me importaba la reunión y todo eso, supongo que han de estar esperando alguna explicación que – de ser por mi – jamás llegaría. Que esperaran sentados, yo sé que estoy en lo cierto cuando digo que ellos fueron quienes me abandonaron, son unos insensibles; me lo hubiera esperado de todos, menos de Quatre.

Concentrado como estaba en el sándwich, y con la vista perdida completamente en el techo, no noté el movimiento a mi alrededor hasta que la silla frente a mi se separó de la mesa y en ella se sentó la tan odiada – aunque estuviera exagerando – figura de mi compañero, ¿O ya debería decirle amante?. No iba a decir nada, de hecho, no lo hice hasta que comenzó a comerse lo que iba a ser mi postre. ¿Desde cuando hasta acá le gusta a Heero los dulces?

- Oie… -llamé en tono de alerta, pero no alzó la vista ni dejó de picar despacio y casi sin ganas del pastel.-

- ¿Vas a seguir así el resto de los días? –preguntó antes de que yo pudiera volver a llamarle la atención, más que nada porque se estaba comiendo MI postre.-

- Obvio que sí, -respondí en una queja notable- ¿Por qué, te molesta? –alcé una ceja, de ante mano sabía que la respuesta era No, aunque recibí una mirada bastante molesta antes de una respuesta.- Mira, Heero, -me acomodé en la silla, dejando el emparedado en el plato.- Yo no quiero hablar del asunto, tu no tienes deseos de escucharme, yo quiero que esto acabe pronto para poder regresarme, tu no me soportas, es un hecho de que ambos podemos hacer esto fácil y dejar que los días corran lo más pronto posible. –señalé seriamente.-

- Quatre está preocupado. –aseveró. Extrañamente no me esperaba que continuara la charla, porque usualmente tiraría uno de sus monosílabos y el silencio reinaría. ¿Habrá cambiado un poquito en este tiempo sin vernos?... Sí, claro, esperar que un hombre cambie es ser idiota, porque eso no sucede.-

Suspiré debatiéndome en cómo responder a aquella frase, o en si responderla siquiera, y me recargué en el respaldar cruzando mis brazos. Responder sería dejarlo hecho una bola de confusión, es claro que no puede resolver mi mayor problema, entonces ¿para qué debería dejar que me escuche?. No tiene sentido meterlo más en el asunto si de todas maneras, él, siendo tan ignorante de los sentimientos, no logrará entender nada. Pero necesito contarle a alguien…

- Eso ya no me interesa… -resolví al fin, volviendo mi atención a la comida e ignorando de vuelta al chico frente a mi, que ahora volvió a alzar sus dagas color cobalto, y el tenedor se colocó lentamente sobre el plato del pastel por eternos minutos mientras me estudiaba. De todos modos, no le miré y continué en lo mío, como debía ser.-

- Mentiroso. –soltó al fin tocando aquel punto débil en mi, que me hizo saltar como leche hervida.-

- ¡Con un demonio, sabes que no miento! –exclamé fuera de mi mismo plantando las manos sobre la mesa. Sin querer hice ruido, pero me hizo enfadar.- Realmente no me interesa Heero, ha pasado mucho tiempo, las cosas cambiaron, muchas cosas pasaron en mi vida, a mi ya no me importa este grupo de 'amigos' del mismo modo que antes.

Sabía que no era mentira, no podía mirarlos a todos igual luego de que Él me raptara, no podía pensar en ellos como antes ni sentía lo mismo. Nada era igual. Le mantuve la mirada unos cuantos minutos hasta que me cansé y el hambre me llamó a terminar de comer, luego él también regresó a la rebanada de dulce. Nada más se dijo del tema, y se lo agradecí. Quizás después de todo Heero también tiene su manera de leer en mí, así como yo en él, y eso realmente es bueno aunque simultáneamente malo. Si tan sólo las cosas con al menos uno de ellos cuatro estuvieran bien, entonces no me sentiría tan devastado, pero… ¿Realmente mi asunto con Heero era tan malo?, es decir, él nunca fue de mostrar preocupación por alguien excepto Relena, él jamás nos buscó, sino al contrario, ni menos admitió tener cierto carisma con nosotros como grupo. Él tampoco ha mentido, así como Wufei.

- Heero, -llamé sin querer mirando la mesa, no podía evitar preguntarle sobre lo que pensaba, total no delataba nada.- ¿Nos consideraste alguna vez, un grupo de 'amigos'?... Quiero decir, -fruncí el ceño, sabía que tenía su atención.- si a alguno de nosotros le pasara algo, ¿Hubieras hecho algo por ayudarle, fuera quien fuera de nosotros cinco?

No escuché ningún ruido a mi alrededor, y no me atreví a alzar la mirada porque quería palabras. Sin embargo nada llegó, y sonreí sin querer. Cierto, Heero jamás me diría algo así, él nunca podría decir que le agrada estar con nosotros o conmigo. Preguntarle fue un error, debería haberlo previsto antes. ¿Y me digo ser el que mejor lo conoce?, No… qué error. Soy patético.

Me hundí lentamente, más y más, en mis pensamientos negativos sin razón alguna más que convencerme a mi mismo de que estaba en lo correcto, cuando decía que todos mentían. Aunque de a ratos no podía evitar pensar que Heero no mentía, porque él nunca dijo que fuéramos amigos, luego me llegaba la idea de que era inservible intentar confiar en él si le resultaba lo mismo. Si nadie le importaba, ¿Por qué debía ser importante para nosotros?. Las personas no cambian por si solas, por una palabra, entonces no debía ser positivo. Eso pensé, y en eso me concentré, hasta que la silla en la que estaba sentado se volteó repentinamente asustándome.

Alcé la vista junto con mi rostro para quejarme, típico de mi, pero los labios tibios recibiéndome con aquel gusto a crema y frutillas me dejaron en blanco. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta era esa?, ¿Era una respuesta?, ¿Por qué él estaba besándome?... creí que sería sólo de aquella noche, que sólo porque nos habíamos acostado juntos él me había besado antes, pero ahora no había una razón coherente para ello. Quizás sólo quería sacarse las ganas, tener sexo bruto, ¿pero así, de la nada? ¿Por qué conmigo? ¿Por qué no podía llegar a una conclución, o reaccionar?.

No sabía qué pensar, qué estaba bien o mal.

Mi boca se abrió por la insistencia que él hacía en mi para lograr entrar, y todo se me nubló cuando el beso se hizo más profundo, desesperado, posesivo. Casi admitía para mi mismo que necesitaba esto. No podía separarlo, porque quería que siguiera, pero también quería detenerlo porque no quería que me usaran. Se valía soñar, dejarse llevar, disfrutar de él, pero ¿Era la persona correcta, el momento correcto?, ¿Acaso no estaba mal que nosotros fuéramos amantes?, Sí, estaba completamente mal perder la cabeza, tenía que tener fijos mis objetivos, pero se sentía tan bien cuando me besaba así…

Estaba mal, todo estaba mal, y mis ojos comenzaron a soltar aquella agua salada que pocas veces dejaba que vieran los demás. No podía conmigo mismo, y me ganaba la angustia, la desesperación, la impotencia. Habían tantas cosas en mi cabeza, ¡Tantas cosas…!

- ¿Duo…? –escuché lejano, pero mi cabeza gacha intentando ocultar las lágrimas no se levantó, mientras mi ser luchaba con los sollozos en vano.-

- Esto va mal… -murmuré casi inaudible, imposible de entender hasta para mi mismo. Empuñé mis manos apretando con fuerza los ojos, quería que la sensación se detuviera, que la desesperación se esfumara, pero no podía. Entonces sonreí cuando la imagen de la hermana llegó a mi mente, deshaciéndolo todo y dejándome peor de cómo estaba ya.-… me voy a volver loco si sigo así… -susurré apoyando mi frente en el hombro de Heero, aunque ya no supiera quién era.-

Ya no sentía hambre, sólo deseos de morirme, de desaparecer. Tenía una sensación de como si mi cuerpo no existiera, no podía sentirlo. Lo único que llegaba a mi era el calor de un abrazo suave, algo que era demasiado extraño en estos momentos, pero seguía renuente a aferrarme a ello como antes lo hubiera hecho, para no decepcionarme más cuando la realidad cayera sobre mi. Saber que no había nadie en quién confiar, nadie con quién contar, nadie que se preocupara por mi o me hiciera sentir realmente querido… ¿Por qué no morí aquel día, junto con el padre y la hermana Helen?, mi vida es un completo desperdicio si no fuera porque salvé a la tierra con los otros cuatro, pero por lo demás… yo no hice nada más…

No pido mucho, ¡No pido nada!. Todos tienen a alguien que está a su lado, yo quiero una sola persona que esté conmigo ¡Una sola!. ¿Qué hay de mal con eso? ¿Sólo porque soy La Muerte debo abstenerme de aquella posibilidad?. No hice nada mal, si maté a tantas personas fue por un bien común, igual que todos los demás soldados, ¿Por qué justamente yo tengo que estar solo?... si es para seguir así, ¿por qué no morirme?. Quizás un disparo no duela si es en la cabeza, rápido y fácil; o probablemente las pastillas para dormir sean mejores, sería como ir a dormir cada noche pero sin mañana. Hay tantos métodos...

Al llegar a aquel pensamiento a pensar de que mis lágrimas continuaron cayendo, ya no pensé en nada más. Dejé mi mente viajar por el calor del abrazo, sin preguntarme nada ni negándome el disfrutarlo. Luego, acomodé mi cabeza en el cuello de Heero, dispuesto a no dejarme ver y a sentir un poco mejor el aroma que sólo tiene él. Pasaron eternos minutos, pero no me separé, ni tampoco pude detener que el agua siguiera mojándome las mejillas continuamente. Se sentía bien llorar, perderse en lo negativo hasta saber que ya no hay solución, se sentía bastante bien… casi como si ya no hubieran sentimientos… Ahora… realmente no me importaba nada.

Los besos en mi cuello me hicieron cerrar los ojos, que en conjunto con esas manos entrando por mi camisa, por poco me hacían suspirar. Subí una mano acariciando el pecho de mi contraparte, hasta la nuca del mismo, y pude jurar que me estuve por entregar a lo que fuera que estuviera por pasar. Pronto le correspondí al beso, dejándome hacer como quisiera él. Quería decirle tantas cosas, preguntarle tantas, creer en que me entendería…; pero antes de decirme que era imposible de él sus besos me dejaron en blanco. Comencé a disfrutarlo, a encenderme, más que nada porque sabía que Heero era muy bueno en la cama, y él me haría olvidar todo hasta mi nombre si permitía que me tocara.

Suspiré al fin, y me dejé llevar. Pronto no sentí nada más que la pasión desaforada, mientras notaba que me guiaba a quién sabe dónde: probablemente su habitación. Eran besos húmedos, llenos de desesperación, que venían acompañados obligatoriamente de caricias fogosas, aquellas que te quemaban la piel y parecían dejar marcas. Estaba conciente de que no había bebido una gota de alcohol, pero las ansias que sentía con el correr de lo que para mi eran segundos me hacían desearlo a niveles increíbles. Su nombre se me escapó de los labios cuando me empujó contra la puerta, ya dentro del cuarto, y comenzó a desvestirme torpemente siendo imitado por mí. Lo quería sin ropa, dentro, para olvidarme de todo, y estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo…

- Duo… -escuché mezclado en un gemido cuando mi mano se metió directo entre sus pantalones.-

-… Pervertido… -sonreí en cuanto le sentí ya duro.-

Terminar de desvestirnos fue prácticamente una carrera contra el tiempo, sin dejar de besarnos e intercalándolo con caricias demasiado prepotentes. Sin querer conseguí un juego bruto, pero no por eso menos erótico, divertido y fácilmente interminable, donde el estar piel contra piel provocaba más pasión y calor. Quería dejar de contenerme y no podía, lo último que me quedaba de conciencia lo utilicé para que nadie más que nosotros dos supiera lo que hacíamos, lo que éramos, o cuánto lo disfrutábamos. Mi prioridad era no permitir que esto saliera de entre nosotros, que el calor que recorría mis venas y hacía sudar mi cuerpo no me llevara a perder la lucidez hasta gemidos demasiado audibles, pero se me complicaba. Me nublé una de las tantas veces que su cuerpo se restregó contra el mío, ardiendo, y las pocas fuerzas que tenía parecían reestablecerse cada vez que apretaba con mis manos las sábanas, ansioso.

Su miembro húmedo rozando una y otra vez mi entrada me lubricaba sin que nosotros tuviéramos que preocuparnos por otra cosa que no fuera sentirnos, bajar la voz. Pero el deseo nos ganó luego de tanto juego, y con la respiración acelerada y el cuerpo lleno de adrenalina, sentí el ligero deyabú que me obligó a abrir los ojos casi con miedo viéndole fijamente. No entendí por qué, pero sé que mi pecho se estremeció con un temor impredecible, como si mi teórico amor por alguien que no conocía no fuera sino un error. Sin embargo, así de rápido como apareció se fue, aún con mis manos sobre mi cabeza sostenidas por Heero, ahora con su erección hundiéndose en mi cuerpo lentamente.

La exclamación escapó de mis labios, los cuales pronto mordí y apreté con fuerza para que nada más saliera de ellos. Estaba temblando, mi cuerpo temblaba impotente, insaciable, preso del secreto que era nuestro libidinoso acto. No quería entregarme, era solamente sexo, desaforado y demasiado excelente sexo pero nada más lejano, y aún así mi pecho se contraía dolorosamente junto a mi cuerpo arqueado. Pronto me rendí sin encontrarle sentido a tanta retracción, con mi interior deseoso de un poco, tan sólo un instante de cariño y atención.

- Heero… –suspiré cuando mi conciencia no funcionó más, soltándome bruscamente de su agarre para abrazarlo por el cuello.-

Sus jadeos audibles pero aún así bajos, demasiado acorde a su personalidad apacible, chocaban tibiamente contra la piel de mi cuello con cada estocada. Era todo tan perfecto, todo tan irreal cuando él estaba, que por un instante me mentí a mi mismo diciéndome que esto estaba absolutamente bien, que podía pretender con seguridad de sus sentimientos. Nunca se me ocurrió la realidad, esa de su carencia de emociones, de su deseo físico. Por eso no me importó que los demás supieran, no me importó que alguien pudiera sospechar de una relación con él, no si todo iba a ser tan perfecto a su lado.

Desde entonces, acompañando su fogosa manera de saciarse, mis gemidos resonaron sin miedo alguno entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Pronto él buscó acallarme, tarea demasiado difícil porque no podía siquiera controlarse a sí mismo. Mi mente y cuerpo estaban demasiado concentrados en sentir, en entregarse, a tal punto de creer que nada más que nosotros existía. Yo quería llevarlo conmigo a ese estado de desinterés, de placer físico y emocional, sin embargo parecía imposible sin importar cuánto le facilitara el entrar en mi, sin importar que su nombre se escapara de mis labios mostrando una fidelidad innecesaria, ni que mi cuerpo buscara pegarse al suyo demostrándole que era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.

El orgasmo llegó luego, como el primero de nuestras vidas. Fue tan increíble que se me olvidaron por un momento todas las veces anteriores que tuve sexo. Él tembló, como si jamás hubiera sentido nada igual, y me sentí quizás dichoso de hacerle sentir así, de demostrarle que absolutamente nadie era como yo. El sonido de nuestra respiración jadeante era lo único que llenaba el aire, mientras ambos luchábamos contra ella. Había sido fantástico, imposible de olvidar fácilmente. No podía evitar sonreír mientras me acomodaba sobre las sábanas, sin moverme demasiado. Definitivamente me gustaba estar con él. Era una locura.

Cuando su rostro se hundió en mi pecho, relajándose, sentí una enorme ternura que jamás imaginé sentir, una que se confundía con algo más que no conocía ni entendía. Por un instante él era como un niño, uno indefenso que buscaba algo de cariño exactamente como yo, y se me hizo bizarro, ridículo de pensar, pero así era. El abrazo que mantuve alrededor de su cuerpo se aflojó, sin querer aplicando en él cariño, mientras su nuca me tentaba a ser acariciada. Sentirlo tan cerca de mí, tan relajado, era algo que usualmente no pasaba en nuestro día a día. Una vez que ambos logramos normalizarnos, con nuestros cuerpos mojados pero sin separarse, me animé al fin a acariciarle un poco los cabellos, lentamente, disfrutando el contacto.

Pasaron los minutos, ninguno dijo nada. Estábamos demasiado bien así, creo que ambos lo entendíamos.

Atesoré cada segundo, guardando en el fondo de mi mente cada bocanada de aire que le sentía respirar. Era increíble, estaba fascinado, y tenía miedo de preguntarme algo al respecto porque seguramente arribaría a alguna conclusión no muy agradable. Su rostro se acomodó después en mi cuello, cuando dejé de acariciarle la nuca, dejándome de vuelta libre de abrazarlo por la cintura. El pecho me latía tranquilo, yo mismo me sentía tranquilo, como si esto era exactamente lo que hubiera necesitado para quitar esa angustia. Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a sentirme mal, pero por el momento podía sonreír un poco, con sinceridad, mirando la pared e inhalando el aroma de la persona que me acompañaba.

- ¿Heero…? –pregunté sin necesidad de hablar fuerte. Un ligero movimiento, cuando alzó tan sólo un poco la cabeza aún entre mi cuello, me indicó que podía seguir. Tenía su vaga atención, probablemente muy lejana, pero para poder continuar mis brazos subieron hasta poder sostenerlo por la nuca.-… No me gusta dar lástima, ni pedir, pero por una noche ¿Podrías mentirme, aunque mañana sea como si jamás hubiéramos estado así?... ¿Podrías… -susurré cerrando los ojos, acomodando el abrazo-… hacer de cuenta, que te importo un poco?...

El miedo de que nuevamente no hubiera respuesta, igual que en la cocina minutos atrás, me invadió por completo. La mente me gritó estúpido, me gritó idiota, me dijo que jamás aprendía las lecciones, sin embargo me negué a aceptarlo. No podía imaginar que luego de algo como lo de recién, tuviera la osadía de ser frío como normalmente, aunque una parte de mi me dijera que así era él y nada, ni siquiera el haber llegado al clímax conmigo, lo cambiaría. El paso de los minutos me dijo que así era, porque no me respondió nada, y todo se hacía tan eterno…

- Piensa en esto y no preguntes, -me ordenó con su tono de voz tan neutral, carente de emoción, luego de que se preparara para retirarse de encima de mí.-… ¿Crees que para mi, sería mentirte?

Su pregunta en mi momento de depresión me dejó en blanco, sin entender absolutamente nada. Apenas lograba comprender lo que cada palabra de su frase significaba, pero ni aún intentando analizarla lograba llegar a algo coherente. Era como si mi cerebro estuviera atrofiado, incapaz de pensar, y mi mirada perdida en alguna parte de no sé dónde decía perfectamente aquello. No pude ni aún luego de un rato relacionar su pregunta a mi pedido, simplemente no pude.

- No entendí –confesé al fin, sin poder sonreír convenciéndome que todo había sido diferente de cómo predije. Heero había respondido, que yo no entendiera lo que dijo, no significaba que no me hubiera dado una respuesta.- pero no importa, pensaré en eso mañana…

- Idiota. –murmuró con un hastío que no hizo sino provocarme gracia, una vez se recostó a mi lado. Él estaba volviendo a ser él, y nada podía evitarlo.-

- Menos mal, -cerré de vuelta mis ojos, volteándome hasta poder hundirme entre sus brazos que extrañamente todavía estaban alrededor de mi cuerpo.-… si hubieras dicho otra cosa, me hubieras asustado…

Mis manos subieron tímidamente por su cuerpo, una abrazándolo y la otra hasta su pecho, cerca de mi rostro. El calor de las sábanas que luego nos cubrieron, junto al que emanaba de su cuerpo, me reconfortaban de una manera asombrosa. No tenía sueño, pero sí ganas de estar cerca suyo. Cuando estaba con Él, no tenía la suerte de permanecer así mucho tiempo, porque naturalmente él no quería que yo descubriera algo de su persona, por eso atesoraba el poder disfrutar un momento así aunque fuera con Heero.

La tensión de sus músculos me decía que no dormiría, pero más allá de eso, presentía que quería decirme algo y no lo hacía. Yo tampoco me animaba a separarme a intentar leerle la mirada, no después de que él tomó mi cuerpo y – aunque no quería decirlo ni admitirlo – parte de mi mismo. Me carcomía por dentro el no saber lo que se estaba guardando, ¿tan difícil era simplemente decirlo y ya?, si era así, entonces era demasiado importante, lo conocía como la palma de mi mano. Después de unos minutos no aguanté más con la intriga, y suspiré.

- Ya, dilo. –ordené con cierta molestia, y busqué su cuello hasta poder apoyar mis labios en él sin ejercer presión alguna.- Te conozco Heero… aunque no te guste la idea de que así sea, –murmuré sin pensarlo, como siempre que soltaba mi boca a decir cualquier cosa.- sé que quieres decir algo, prometo no decir ni hacer nada sin pensar.

Me hubiera encantado, realmente hubiera **pagado** por ver su cara cuando dije aquello, pero no pude. No se movió, no se tensionó, no nada, ¡como si le hubiera hablado a una pared!. Esas cosas realmente me molestaban, me daban ganas de darle una patada para ver si reaccionaba de una buena vez. ¡Era tan malditamente él!. Menos mal que a veces sí tenía la oportunidad de insultarlo y patearlo cada vez que actuaba así, a ver si alguna de las tantas veces se acomodaba, pero aún no he logrado nada, ¡Absolutamente nada, maldito muñeco de piedra!

- No es nada. –Escuché al final, nada más logrando que frunza el ceño molesto, completamente preparado para insultarlo de arriba abajo como casi siempre que me hacía lo mismo. Me separé con fuerza y decisión, pero antes de que algo saliera de mi garganta su lengua invadió mi boca en un beso posesivo y automático que me dejó en blanco. De vuelta, no entendía nada, solamente que su cuerpo estaba sobre mi como antes, con su boca bajando por mi tórax.-

- ¿Heero?... –llamé despacito, sintiéndome fuera de lugar porque nada era lo que esperaba.-

- Sh… -

- ¡N-No me digas que aún…! –exclamé casi asustado, con un jadeo escapándose de mi boca, mientras él llegaba hasta mi entrepierna y lamiéndome sin dudarlo- ¡N-No, detente, espera, ah!

El calor volvió a inundarme rápidamente, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por el contacto y se revolviera inquieto sobre la cama. De vuelta los gemidos saliendo de mi boca, el deseo inundándome lentamente, y los juegos dando inicio esta vez en forma de tortura. Parecía que jamás se saciaría, que jamás se casara, como si pudiera seguir toda la noche, lo cual me asustaba: yo no sabía cuánto más pudiera durar, cuánto más pudiera disfrutar antes de que el dolor y el cansancio me ganaran, pero no tenía la opción de detenerlo.

Intenté disfrutarlo, lo cual no fue difícil, seguirle el juego, resistir y gozar cada tortura. Me encontré demasiado encendido, como si fuera la primera vez en la noche que lo hacíamos, a medida que sus manos me recorrieron y jugaron conmigo hasta casi hacerme terminar. No me contenía, no tenía sentido hacerlo, necesitaba pedirle más y dejar mi conciencia a un lado. En un primer momento estuvo bien, me gustó, pero luego no podía sino desear por que pronto se agotara. La noche seguía avanzando, minuto a minuto, pero no se detenía el calor, no el suyo aunque mi mente de a ratos se fuera. Cuando al fin terminó yo ya tenía demasiado sueño, mi cuerpo no podía levantarse más por cuenta propia, y mis ojos se cerraron a pesar de que él no salía de mi interior. No sé si luego dijo algo o no, sólo sentí el momento en que su miembro salió, y luego me permití dormir sin importar que él quisiera seguir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A**_: -x- Oh dios, simplemente fue interminable escribir esto. xDDD por suerte un libro que estoy leyendo me dio el pie para algunos momentos.

Mh… qué puedo decirles, creo que se me fue un poquitín la mano con la relación o los sentimientos hacia nuestro 01, pero vamos, ..UUU si sigo escribiendo depresiones de Duo y pensamientos negativos luego no sabré qué más poner!!... Intento rellenarlo con otra cosa, y creo que ya descubrí con qué, así que veremos lo que sale en el siguiente capítulo porque lo que quería poner en este simplemente no salió. XDDD

¡¡¡Y SÍ!!! ¡¡Lamento muchísimo que SIEMPRE que termina el cap Duo se duerma!! xDDDDDDDDDDDDD es que simplemente no se me ocurre qué más, jajajaja, lo lamento taaaaaaaaaaanto…

En el siguiente SI DIOS QUIERE meto más acción, y otra cosa que no sea Heero-Duo, lo lamento por eso también, es que –x- ya saben que amo esta pareja, e imaginarme en las escenas de cuando Duo descubra un par de verdades simplemente me agobia, así que dejaré esos momentos a la suerte. Por ahora me voy a concentrar un poco más en algo que NO sea nuestro secuestrador, aunque obvio, no lo dejaré de lado porque pierde sentido el fanfic. XDD

SALUDOS!! A ver que sale en lo que sigue, DEJEN REVIEWS!!!

_Ryoko Maxwell Yuy - Aya Eiri - Jotaru de Leonhart - Lamperouge_


	8. Contacto

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora?! ¡¡NO...!! -- ¡¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_ - -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**-~-~-~- **__**En el capítulo anterior...**__** -~-~-~-**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me estiré cual gatito entre las sabanas…

… siendo realistas ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de que Él me volviera a secuestrar, o me dejara volver a su lado?.

Sonreí, mi humor parecía intacto, y eso me encantaba.

Prendí la luz de la cocina de camino al refrigerador,…

Eso era, no pensar tanto en los problemas me ayudaría a pasar estos días sin que los demás sospechen de mi.

¿Desde cuando hasta acá le gusta a Heero los dulces?

- ¿Vas a seguir así el resto de los días? –

- Obvio que sí, ¿Por qué, te molesta? –

- Mentiroso. –

- ¡Con un demonio, sabes que no miento! –

- Heero, ¿Nos consideraste alguna vez, un grupo de 'amigos'?...

Me hundí lentamente, más y más, en mis pensamientos negativos…

… los labios tibios recibiéndome con aquel gusto a crema y frutillas me dejaron en blanco. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta era esa?,…

No sabía qué pensar, qué estaba bien o mal.

- Esto va mal… me voy a volver loco si sigo así… -

Todos tienen a alguien que está a su lado, […] ¿Sólo porque soy La Muerte debo abstenerme de aquella posibilidad?.

Pronto le correspondí al beso.

Suspiré al fin, y me dejé llevar. […] Lo quería sin ropa, dentro, para olvidarme de todo, y estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo…

- Duo… -

-… Pervertido… -

… mi pecho se estremeció con un temor impredecible…

… Era todo tan perfecto…

El orgasmo llegó luego, como el primero de nuestras vidas.

- ¿Heero…? … ¿Podrías… hacer de cuenta, que te importo un poco?...

-… ¿Crees que para mi, sería mentirte?

- ¿Heero?... –

- Sh… -

Parecía que jamás se saciaría,…

Cuando al fin terminó yo ya tenía demasiado sueño, […] sólo sentí el momento en que su miembro salió…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-~-~-~- **__**Capítulo 7**__** -~-~-~-**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontraba solo en la habitación, pero estaba tan dormido que no lograba entender mucho. Fue cuestión de milisegundos para que cayera en cuenta de qué cuarto era, razón por la cual sentía aquel aroma particular en las sábanas, y para el hecho de que me encontrara sin ropa sobre mi cuerpo. Me levanté lentamente sentándome en la cama, sin retirar las cobijas aún, y me encontré completamente solo. Heero no estaba, y entendía por qué: era de día y el siempre despertaba temprano. Seguramente estaría abajo, era lo más natural; pedí por una noche un poco de atención, no por un día entero, por eso él había regresado a su estado habitual de desinterés.

- Buen día, Duo –me saludé a mi mismo quedo, nostálgico, y me puse de pie de camino al baño para pegarme una ducha y retirar de mi cuerpo el aroma tan particular que me había quedado impregnado en la piel-.

Suspiré pesadamente metiéndome bajo la lluvia de la regadera, y me bañé intentando no pensar en todo lo que me agobiaba. No me costó mucho quedarme con la mente en blanco, al menos hasta terminar de ducharme completamente, y a medio vestir no pude sino sonreír levemente. Por algún motivo –más que obvio- todo lo que había pasado anoche me había quitado la mayor parte del resentimiento, y hasta me parecía de película. Últimamente toda mi vida era como si fuera ajena a mí mismo, desde aquella noche que me secuestraron hasta el día de hoy. Sin embargo, que Heero me besara, o me tomara del modo en que lo hizo ya tres veces, era algo que nadie se esperaría en mi lugar. De pronto, como de la nada, llegó a mi aquel recuerdo de anoche, cuando me preguntó si para él sería mentirme, ¿Mentirme qué, demostrarme que le importo?.

No, momento. Detuve mis movimientos frunciendo el ceño. ¿Yo le importo?. Sonreí. No, qué tontería, seguramente entendí mal. ¿Además, importarle como qué, compañeros, amigos, amantes, persona…?. No, no, no tenía caso preguntarse eso, desde el inicio era imposible que le importara alguien como YO.

Acomodé ligeramente mi cabello luego de que mis ropas estuvieran en orden, y salí del cuarto desinteresadamente. Todo lo que había en mi cabeza era la sensación de los besos del 01, y eso era incómodo, difícil de ocultar, especialmente cuando me tocara verle. Sin embargo mantuve mi vista en el camino por recorrer y con pesadez baje las escaleras, metiendo mis manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón. El sonido de la televisión a alto volumen atrajo mi atención, haciéndome voltear encontrándome con cuatro chicos demasiado enfrascados en las noticias, Heero de pie, Quatre en un sillón, Trowa en otro sillón recargado sobre sus rodillas pensativo, y Wufei cruzado de brazos a un lado del ojiverde, todos serios y hasta preocupados.

- Las declaraciones indican que el secuestrador tenía cómplices dentro de la casa gubernamental, pero no hay descripciones de los rasgos físicos pertenecientes a las 10 personas que se llevaron el cuerpo del secretario de defensa Clovis Pember luego de que se desmayó en medio de… -hablaba la reportera, y mi atención algo curiosa se centró en ella como los otros cuatro, de pie no muy lejos de la sala-.

- Era sabido que esto pasaría –habló el pelinegro, llamando mi atención al punto de fruncir el ceño para escucharlo, pero nadie me había notado aún y las orbes negras se alzaron rumbo a los otros tres, que seguían ensimismados-. Hace unos meses recibimos un comunicado sobre este atentado; Une dio órdenes de mantener vigilado a Clovis e incluso de ponerle custodia…

-… Pero ellos lograron burlar la atención –agregó Heero, quitando la atención del televisor-, no –se corrigió-, lo más seguro es que hubiera un espía en Preventers.

- Se interrogó varias veces a cada miembro de la corporación cuando el nuevo gobernador y el plan Terra iniciaron, la única manera de que hubiera un espía sería… -siguió Wufei, como si ambos pensaran exactamente igual-.

- … Que fuera alguien de los altos rangos, uno mano a mano con Une y Sally –volvió su vista a la pantalla-. Sin embargo yo me encargué de vigilar a la única persona que podríamos tener de sospechoso, es imposible que incluso eso hubieran previsto.

- ¿Serán secuelas de la Facción Kushrenada, los que quedaron del Withe Fang? –cuestionó Quatre, saliendo de su mutismo-.

Mi mente se perdió en algún punto de la conversación, con mi cuerpo encerrado en una especie de angustia mientras recordaba las palabras de Él, la única vez que habló conmigo. ¿Se refería a esto?, ¿Qué tipo de información consiguió de mi si jamás me interrogó?... No entiendo, esto se está mezclando. En realidad encontraba absurdo e imposible ligar mi secuestro con el secuestro del secretario de defensa; hasta dudaba que fuera a tener el mismo tipo de_ castigo_ que yo. No, era ridículo, no podía ser…

- No importa quién sea, hay que encontrar el modo de liberarlo y confiar en que no rebelará detalles del proyecto Astro –concluyó determinante el 01, en el momento justo que yo regresé a Tierra-.

El teléfono suena en casa de Quatre, pero mi mirada sigue en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido mientras mi cabeza trabaja para intentar aceptar que estos secuestros no tienen nada que ver, y es solamente miedo, trauma. No puedo evitar pensar que Él tiene algo que ver, pero es absurdo, porque de mi no consiguió nada que pudiera ayudarlo en esto ¿O sí? ¿Habrá chantajeado a alguien por mi libertad? ¿Qué necesidad había de tomarme entones, si era sólo un rehén? ¿Preventers sabría de lo que me pasó a mí y por eso la reunión de pilotos?. Tengo que calmarme, si sigo pensando sólo voy a lograr frustrarme y temblar visiblemente, y no es eso lo que quiero. Porque sino no tendría otra opción más que…

- ¿Duo?... –me llamó mi rubio compañero, haciéndome alzar la vista y tapar todos mis pensamientos por un instante, para que no supiera- … Es para ti –agregó extrañado, dándome el tubo-.

Alcé una ceja sin poder evitarlo, absolutamente más extrañado que Quatre, tomando dudoso el teléfono. Yo no le dije a nadie que estoy aquí, o más bien no pude porque cierta persona no me dejó salir del departamento, y el teléfono tampoco se lo di a nadie. Sea quien sea, no entiendo cómo sabe que estoy aquí, y no recuerdo quiénes saben de este número.

_**- ¿Estás viendo las noticias, Duo? **__**–**_escuché del otro lado del teléfono, haciéndome fruncir el ceño al no reconocer la voz; realmente no sé quién es, ni cómo me conoce-.

- Sí… -respondí pensativo, sin alzar mi mirada porque sentía sobre mí varias, que intentarían hacerme delatar en un momento, no quise preguntar quién era, porque temía que los demás preguntaran-.

_**- ¿Me extrañas? –**_preguntó haciéndome pegar un respigo, aunque no lograra comprender del todo_**- ¿Extrañas tanta atención? ¿Estás deseando que te lleve de nuevo, como esa noche mientras veías esa película de policías?**_

Mi pulso se desajustó horriblemente, acelerándose a niveles inimaginables, mientras mi mirada se ocultaba entre el cabello que caía hacia mi frente, intentando vanamente que no se notara lo mucho que me afectó aquella pregunta. Quise responderle y no pude, nervioso, así que volví a cerrar mis labios dando un paso atrás para poder escapar escaleras arriba, al que era _mi cuarto_. Y apenas me perdí en las escaleras no pude sino sonreír por mi suerte; ¡Me había llamado!. No interesaba cómo consiguió el número, ¡Simplemente que lo había hecho!.

Una vez cerré la puerta tras de mí, me recargué deslizándome hasta sentarme en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste el número? –cuestioné con curiosidad, de alguna manera maravillado con que él no estuviera usando ningún distorsionador, sino su voz real; ¡Por fin algo que conocía de él!-.

_**- Busqué en la guía, el teléfono está a nombre de Winner, fue demasiado fácil –**_respondió haciéndome reír, pues esa respuesta tonta era algo que jamás imaginé-.

- Ya veo –susurré, de pronto algo deprimido-. ¿Por qué secuestraste al secretario de defensa? ¿Por qué a mí también?... ¿Fue un chantaje?...

Ahora le tocó a él reírse, sin querer haciéndome sentir mal, estúpido. En realidad desde el inicio era tonto si respondía… pero…

_**- ¿Qué pasa, te dan celos la idea de que le haga lo mismo que a ti? –**_preguntó abiertamente, sorprendiéndome, poniéndome incómodo, casi como si se estuviera burlando de ello-.

- Sienta celos o no, igual lo que hiciste es delito, ¿Qué conseguiste con eso? ¿Por qué liberarme? ¿Qué tiene que ver Clovis Pember?... –cambié de tema, intentando no decir abiertamente que sí, me molestaba mucho el hecho de que posiblemente, Él ya se hubiera acostado con otros. Aunque no tenía por qué, porque después de todo, Heero y yo… -.

_**- Te dije que lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, todavía es muy pronto, disfruta la compañía de tus amigos –**_escuché en tono calmo, como si fuera mi profesor y yo un simple alumno, y no era así exactamente-.

- No son mis amigos –sentencié, sintiendo que era a él a la única persona que podía decirle todo, aunque eso fuera un error-, un amigo no te abandona, a un amigo le interesas, se preocupa; ellos no son nada mío.

_**- Entonces si ellos murieran ¿no sentirías nada? –**_la pregunta me dejó asustado, evidentemente sorprendido porque la respuesta a eso era algo que no quería aceptar; tampoco les deseaba la muerte pero…-

-... No son nada mío, pero aún así me importan lo suficiente –susurré-. No quiero que me importen, porque no les importo, pero aunque no haga nada me dolerá; aunque no diga nada me duele.

_**- ¿Es por eso que me estás extrañando?, ¿Crees que me importas lo suficiente como para quedarme contigo y sacar ese dolor? –**_la conclusión me puso incómodo apurándome por intentar responderle, pero él continuó sin permitirme hablar_**-. Duo, el secuestro del secretario de defensa es algo que no voy a explicarte, ¿Lo sabes, no?. La guerra volverá, nos encargaremos de eso, ¿Quieres participar de ella? –**_Sus palabras me dejaron helado, no sólo me había confirmado lo del secuestro, sino que me estaba anticipando sus movimientos ¿Acaso no sabía que yo podía delatarlo? ¿O es que no tenía miedo, ya era tarde para actuar?..._**­-. Pronto Duo, falta poco, te voy a reunir con las personas que realmente te quieren. Sé que me extrañas más de lo que crees. **_

Aquél último tono de voz que escuché en él, antes de que colgara, me hizo sentir extraño. La nostalgia en sus palabras era algo que no me cerraba, que no entendía. No, más bien no comprendía nada de nada, él había sabido dejarme en blanco. ¿Que lo extraño más de lo que creo?, no, yo sé cuánto lo quiero a mi lado, estoy consciente de ese grandísimo error. Sin embargo, querer participar de la guerra…; eso implicaba inevitablemente estar en un Suit, con los otros cuatro, volver a sentir ese compañerismo falso que no existía…. No, no quería volver a tener que ver con ellos, quería estar lejos, quería que me llevara… aún a pesar de que su última frase me hiciera pensar en la muerte, para regresar con la Hermana Hellen.

Pero tampoco podía dejar que la Tierra siguiera sola a su suerte, sabiendo que puedo hacer algo por evitar que algo malo pase.

¿Qué debía hacer, delatarlo o no?. No, tenía que esperar un poco más, era muy pronto para decidir algo tan brusco. Lo correcto era estar al día con las noticias para saber de su próximo movimiento, tengo que ver si puedo adelantarme a él, y si puedo predecir algo de lo más simple, tomaré la decisión que crea correcta: unirme a él, o a mis antiguos camaradas. Cualquiera fuera el caso, no quería participar del combate, pero tenía que hacerlo y con suerte alguien lograba acabar conmigo y todo este problema que soy. Sí, tenía que establecer prioridades, y la prioridad era evitar la guerra o terminarla en caso de que fuera inevitable; por el tono de él, la guerra empezaría sin importar qué. ¿Por qué razón?.

No recordaba nada que hubiera quedado inconcluso, nada de nada.

El silencio a mi alrededor me hizo caer en cuenta que el pitido del teléfono sonaba, indicando que él ya había colgado. Tenía que recordar preguntarle un nombre para la próxima vez, para saber qué responder si me preguntaban algo. Me puse de pie feliz, liviano, de pronto sintiéndome completo a pesar de la terrible amenaza que acababa de serme declarada. Salí del cuarto procurando intentar parecer normal, pero era consciente de que sería un poco difícil de pasar desapercibido con Quatre y sus malditos dones, más si la cabeza me daba vueltas entre la alegría de haber hablado con él y saber que le intereso junto a aquella confesión de guerra. Habitaban en mi unas ansias tremendas de decir la verdad, de decir que él era quien iba a hacer del universo una pesadilla, pero me contuve diciéndome que esa persona que sembraba el terror era la única que realmente me quería lo suficiente como para llamarme, buscarme, prometerme estar a mi lado.

Él era algo así como un ángel de la muerte, y yo su Dios.

- ¿Quién era Duo? –me cuestionó con aquel tono agudo que demandaba inocencia, aunque su mirada demostrara interés y preocupación, el rubio de pie junto a mi amante de medio tiempo-.

- Nadie que les interese –respondí automáticamente, sabedor de que aquella era medianamente la verdad. Ellos no se interesaban por nada mío-.

- Duo –alertó el castaño de zafiros grises, con aquel tono que te condenaba a muerte si respondías No-.

- Oh vamos, no te importa más de lo que importa no vernos en más de dos años, así que cállate y no te metas –hablé automáticamente, tajante, mordaz-. Mis asuntos los arreglo yo, como lo hice toda mi vida.

La mirada atónita de nuestro pequeño árabe quedó clavada en mi figura, mientras yo me mordía la lengua. Había dejado ir más de lo que debía, era claro, especialmente porque no sólo Heero me preguntaba silenciosamente qué había sido esa respuesta, sino también porque hasta Wufei me miraba con atención. Wufei, la última persona que alzaría la mirada para verme. ¡Por favor, soy un reverendo inútil! Un leve chasquido de mi lengua contra el paladar fue todo lo que se escuchó con las noticias de trasfondo, antes de que me volteara rumbo al patio en una huída rápida y sencilla. Tenía que recordarme no hablar así; ¡No hablar de nada, mejor dicho! Todo lo que acontecía en mi era todo lo que nadie debía saber, no podía responder de esa manera o terminaría logrando lo que menos quería, que me llovieran preguntas. Y Trowa era muy bueno en interrogatorios.

Apenas salí al exterior me relajé medianamente, y caminé hacía mi nuevo amigo, el árbol frondoso a unos cuantos metros de la mansión que me había recibido el día de ayer, cuando llegué. Me trepé ágilmente a su ramas, donde me recosté y me perdí entre el mosaico de luz que entraba por entre las hojas verdes. Por un momento me había asustado, pero ya estaba mejor, más distraído y tranquilo. Entonces me permití suspirar, cerrar mis ojos, mientras soñaba con el tono de voz jovial y divertido que al final, había acabado con un toque de nostalgia que aún no sabía descifrar. Las horas empezaron a pasar, haciéndome sentir el hambre que pronto intenté ignorar, el sol se puse al centro del cielo y volvió a meterse, lentamente hasta el ocaso. Yo moría de hambre, pero no entré sino hasta que se hizo de noche.

Expresamente, fui a la cocina, me preparé algo de comida caliente y tras comer y lavar lo que ensucié escapé escaleras arriba inmediatamente que noté cuando el ojiverde y su compañero de silencios, Heero, me asechaban en la cocina. Sus simples presencias me espantaban. Vaya, mis _amigos_ me espantaban, eso era asombroso. Más asombroso era que tanta libertad me agobiara, ¡Eso sí era increíble!

Yo en mis tiempos de guerra odiaba el encierro, amaba la libertad, el sol, el cielo, la luna, la brisa fresca, despertar todas las mañanas sin grilletes y ver por la ventana…. Me asustaba de mi mismo cuando me daba cuenta que aquí tenía todo cuanto una vez quise, y ahora, no lo quería. Quería estar encerrado en ese cuartucho pequeño, sin ventanas, sólo con una cama, una cómoda y un baño; quería estar donde fuera que estuviera Él. Había tenido sexo (porque no era otra cosa) con el 01, algo que me hacía sentir como si le hubiera traicionado, pero mi compañero piloto apenas podía llegar a los tobillos de aquel secuestrador maligno que había cometido tantos delitos. Estaba, según yo, irremediablemente obsesionado y quizás, me temía, enamorado.

Me estremecí visiblemente al pensarlo. Dios, era lo último que quería, por todo lo que implicaba aquel término, pero no había nada que hacerle si realmente ya había sucedido.

Me adentré en mi cuarto sin echar llave, y me tiré boca abajo en la cama. No tenía nada de sueño pero estas horas a solas realmente me relajaban, y no era que odiaba la compañía, porque me seguía gustando, pero no la de personas falsas que intentaban hacerme creer que les importaba cuando no era verdad. Estaba enojado con ellos por tanta farsa. Suspiré frustrado contra la almohada y dejé pasar las horas, no tenía siquiera mis walkmans para pasar el rato así que tenía que conformarme con el silencio. Luego, el aburrimiento me dio somnolencia, así que cerré mis ojos y me sumergí en las profundidades del sueño.

Los siguientes días no fueron muy diferentes, salvo por la llamada de mi venerado secuestrador. Las noticias la mayor parte del día, ser asechado por mis compañeros, las miradas curiosas de Quatre, mis huídas al exterior, mis huídas al cuarto…. Todo era igual, yo vivía –si es que eso era vivir- aislado de todo el mundo. Temía de las preguntas, me exaltaba con las voces, me preocupaba por el mundo y me atontaba con las noticias del mediodía. Quería simplemente desaparecer o despertar en medio de la guerra, dentro de mi Deathscythe, en mis últimos minutos ve vida. Eso sería genial.

Bostecé, semi recostado sobre la rama de aquel árbol amigo, con el sol oculto tras las nubes. Hoy hacía frío, aunque mi polera debajo de la campera gruesa evitaba que sintiera mucho frío. Pronto llovería y tendría que pasar el día encerrado en mi cuarto; ¡Qué divertido!

- ¡Ouch! –me quejé en cuanto la piedra colisionó contra mi cabeza- ¡Hey! –exclamé volteándome estrepitosamente, pero enmudecí cuando las dagas grises atravesaron mi figura-.

Una piedra pequeña saltaba en la mano del 01 con el pequeño impulso de su muñeca, mientras me observaba tan fijamente como podía ser posible. Sentí que mi universo se ponía de cabeza, especialmente porque él _jamás_ me buscaba para nada, absolutamente nada. El aturdidor silencio junto al viento acopló mis oídos sin dejarme oír nada, hasta que pasaron unos eternos minutos que parecieron horas, y luego, el ensordecedor trueno me hizo saltar en mi lugar y voltear hacia arriba, donde el cielo gris me apuraba. Qué oportunas eran estas cosas a veces…

- Baja de una vez –me ordenó la voz sobre la tierra, quizás dos metros y medio por debajo de donde me encontraba yo-.

- Nhn… -refunfuñé preparándome para saltar desde mi rama favorita-.

Apenas toqué la tierra, Heero ya estaba como a cinco pasos delante de mí, en dirección a la casa. Le seguí silenciosamente con la idea de escapar escaleras arriba en cuanto traspasara las puertas de vidrio del patio. En el camino las gotitas de la llovizna empezaron a sentirse, y una pequeña pizca de esperanza en mi interior me dijo que, en realidad, él sólo intentaba evitar que me empapara afuera. Todo se fue al diablo cuando, por el pasillo de camino a la sala delantera donde estaban los demás, él abrió la puerta de la biblioteca de Quatre jalándome del brazo con fuerza, tanta que hasta dolió. La exclamación se murió en mi garganta, ahogada.

- Tú y yo vamos a hablar –explicó más que nada como si fuera una especie de dictamen militar-.

- No tengo ganas, paso –cedí haciéndome el inocente y desinteresado, soltándome bruscamente pretendiendo, de ser necesario, correr escaleras arriba-.

Era sorprendente cómo el pánico me hacia olvidar no ser evidente.

- ¡Duo, ven acá! –reclamó ligeramente molesto, siguiéndome a toda prisa, y yo apuré el paso aún más-.

- ¡Te dije que no! –repliqué apretando mis puños, con cierto miedo de lo que podría venírseme encima si accedía-.

- ¡Duo! –se quejó volviéndome a jalar, esta vez por un hombro-.

- ¡Con un demonio Heero, no! –protesté a su vez haciéndole frente para huir de esas miradas curiosas sobre nosotros-, ¡No, no, no, no, no y no, punto!

Me volteé de nuevo, para seguir mi camino, pero apenas di dos pasos fui literalmente arrastrado de regreso a la biblioteca, yo víctima de mi asombro. No cabía en mi cabeza que, primero él fuera capaz de arrastrarme con tal de cumplir su capricho –arrastrar no es lo suyo, más bien amenaza y convence-, y segundo… bueno, simplemente hubiera esperado esto de Trowa o Wufei, no justa y puntualmente de Heero. Algo no me convencía de la situación; ¿Y si en realidad quería hablar del hecho de que éramos amantes?...

¡Aleluya si fuera tan simple como eso!

Hice berrinche cruzándome de brazos apenas la puerta casi se azotó a espaldas de él, conmigo enfrente observándole como si le hubiera prohibido a un niño salir a jugar, y de algún modo así era, le había prohibido a mi mente divertirse para torturarla. No pareció divertirle –me hubiera espantado y hasta hubiera gritado si le hubiera parecido gracioso- puesto que me acuchilló con sus dagas grises desde el primer momento que quedamos a solas. Pero no iba a dejar intimidarme, no por él.

- ¿Y ahora, qué? –apuré exasperado, devolviéndole las cuchillas de sus ojos en mis orbes violáceas-

- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? –acusó de inmediato, recargándose en mi única salida de escape sin apartar sus ojos de los míos- ¿En qué lío te metiste?

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? –averigüé en un susurro afilando la mirada-.

Él preguntaba por algo a lo que temía responder en suposiciones. No quería soltar la lengua más de lo debido.

- Dime tú de qué crees que hablo –de vuelta, aquel tono que tanto detestaba, como si yo fuera un maldito asesino acusado y él mi juez-.

Rodé mis ojos, buscando algo que pudiera decir que no fuera la absoluta verdad. Pronto di en el blanco, no era difícil, rodeado de tantos asuntos….

- Vale, sí, me metí en un lío bastante grande –acepté volviéndolo a acusar con la vista-.

- Eso pensé –susurró separándose de la puerta, directo al escritorio de fondo-.

- ¿Por qué pensaste eso? –le seguí curioso, aunque sólo demostrando la parte furiosa de mi-.

- Por tu correspondencia –respondió sentándose en una silla y tendiéndome un gran sobre marrón-.

Pasé saliva evitando temblar, cuando mi mundo comenzó a girar frente a mis ojos mareándome, preocupándome. Abrí lentamente el paquete como con temor, y dentro, sólo había un papel con un número de celular y un celular. Quise suspirar. No había nada demasiado delatante ahí, ninguna nota, ningún CD que pudiera ser hackeado para leer su contenido, ningún nada. Eso aliviaba… _casi. _Casi porque ahora Heero sabía que aquel teléfono significaba algo demasiado importante para los cinco pilotos, y yo no había querido eso desde el principio.

- Duo –llamó cuando me quedé absorto mirando el celular plateado, pero no respondí, sólo cerré los ojos ocultando mi angustia, mis dudas, mis miedos-, ¿En qué tipo de problema te metiste?

- Aún no estoy seguro –le respondí, y suspiré rogando a mi Dios porque lo que ahora dijera no fuera demasiado problemático para mi, o para Él-, sólo… -volteé a verlo-, creo que pronto sabré quién y por qué secuestraron a Clovis… -el brillo de interés brilló en sus ojos, pidiéndome hablar más, y tuve que morder mi labio para contenerme-. Mira, en realidad aún no sé nada, pero probablemente en unos días me entere de algo… no hables esto con nadie por favor, todavía no sé qué haré.

- ¿_Qué harás_? ¿No es obvio…? –cuestionó como si yo fuera estúpido-

- No para mi… -susurré-, ya no sé si quiero pilotear de la mano de Preventers, o algo similar…. Si decido no participar de esto, daré información al respecto, pero sino actuaré yo solo.

- ¿Piensas suicidarte? –resumió con una frialdad que me hizo creer aún más la realidad-.

Ni a él podría interesarle mi vida, como le interesa la maldita paz universal.

- Sí –contesté con simpleza, como si fuera lo más natural-.

Qué fácil estaba afirmando acabar con mi vida…

… y él no dijo nada al respecto, sólo me miró con esa pared en los ojos que me prohibía saber qué pensaba.

El silencio se torno incómodo para mí, que procuraba mantener mi mente vacía para que no se me notara demasiado la angustia que provocaba corroborar que, efectivamente, a nadie le interesaba lo suficiente. Deseaba continuamente que Él me llamara y me hiciera olvidarlo todo, pero cuanto menos pensara en esas cosas mejor, porque Heero era capaz de leer en mi mirada como yo lo hacía con él. Entonces me pregunté, ¿A qué le estaba esperando, si él jamás iba a decir algo…?

- ¿Me dejarás irme a mi cuarto? –cuestioné cuando supe que no me sostendría la voz por mucho más-.

Cuando se volteó a revisar otras cosas sobre la mesa, supe que era un Sí. Me di vuelta caminando a la puerta sin soltar aquel teléfono portátil, y me encaminé hasta traspasarla con un dolor en mi pecho que aumentaba a cada paso. Sostuve mi figura como en un estado de trance, donde la prioridad era que nadie viera nada de mí, e intenté pensar en otra cosa menos dolorosa por Quatre. Él y su podrido don…. Sólo cuando subí las escaleras y me perdí en el pasillo cerré los ojos soltando un jadeo de amargura, encontrándome a salvo.

Me sentí mejor en cuanto me encerré en mi habitación, deslizándome por la madera de la puerta.

-… Dios mío… -murmuré respirando por la boca, aguantando la angustia, e intenté distraerme prendiendo el teléfono

Allí me entró el pánico. Heero seguramente había encendido el teléfono, y cualquier cosa que hubiera allí probablemente ya no era segura. Cerré mis ojos intentando despejarlos, mientras dos lágrimas caían con mi suspiro entrecortado, entonces sorbí por la nariz limpiándome las mejillas y observé la pantallita del aparato. Lo observé como si esperara por algo que nunca llegó, hasta que me cansé y me coloqué de pie, llegando a la cama. Permanecí callado recostado mientras los minutos pasaban, yo ansioso porque el aparato sonara, o vibrara, o como fuera que me indicara que entraba un llamado, evitando pensar en lo que fuera que pasaba por la mente del 01, hasta que caí en la inconsciencia.

Aquello fue como un milagro.

Dormí no sé cuántas horas con exactitud, hasta que la vibración en el aparato de mi mano me hizo pegar un respingo de susto. Sin entender nada, busqué torpemente cómo atender el llamado, ansioso y nervioso, hasta que hallé la abertura del celular.

_**- Tardaste en contestar –**_recibí a modo de saludo, la voz que para mí ya sonaba tan tremendamente familiar, como de toda la vida_**- ¿Ocupado acaso? -.**_

-… No… -respondí sosteniéndome la cabeza con una mano, pero sin poder quitar del todo la impresión de somnolencia en mi voz-, estaba… durmiendo, creo.

_**-Deberías acomodar tus horarios **_–aconsejó trivial, jovial, con calma_**-.**_

- Debería –acepté suspirando, hasta que entonces, caí en cuenta-. ¡Oye! ¿Cómo es que no avisas que enviarás algo? ¿Tienes idea del peligro en que me metes haciendo cosas sin consultar? ¡Heero casi me acribilla! Estoy seguro que ya está dudando de cada cosa que digo, ahora ya no me sirve intentar guardar secretos –regañé, mientras mi receptor reía tranquilamente-.

_**- Lo siento Duo –**_se disculpó con ese tono dulce que acabó por hacerme sonrojar hasta la médula, sin poder comprender cómo era que me hablaba de semejante modo_**-, no fue mi intención, pero llamar de nuevo me ponía en igual riesgo ¿No crees? -.**_

- Hubiera sabido manejarlo… -susurré con un dejo de capricho, seguro de que todo hubiera sido mejor al careo con el 01-

_**- No es lo que importa ahora, no dejé nada de donde pudiera encontrarme, puedes decirle que soy un viejo amigo –**_opinó, mientras me disponía a rebatir esa idea_**-. Hace mucho que no se ven ni te llaman, no saben qué has hecho en estos años **_–la explicación acalló mis protesta, de vuelta teniendo que cederle la palabra a Él, pues desde algún aspecto tenía mucha razón con su punto de vista_**-. De cualquier modo no sería mentir, seremos muy buenos amigos luego de que decidas qué camino tomar…**_

- ¿Aún si decido venderte a Preventers? –cuestioné alzando las cejas escéptico-

_**- Sí, aún si decides ir en contra mía serás considerado un gran amigo –**_sentenció_**-.**_

- ¿Amigo, o amante? –volví a preguntar, directo y sin rodeos, escéptico y algo sarcástico-.

De nuevo mi interlocutor rió.

La palabra "Melodiosa" recorrió mi mente al escucharle.

_**- ¿Por qué no ambas? –**__**.**_

- Pervertido… -susurré esta vez siendo yo quien no le diera tiempo a rebatir-. ¿Por qué enviarme un celular? ¿Es tu modo de mantenerme vigilado o dar por hecho que no daré tu información a mis _queridos compañeros_?

_**- Puedes verlo así o como un bonito detalle para mantenernos comunicados ¿Cómo te gusta más? –**_de vuelta, el carmín invadió mis mejillas, esta vez con un dejo de mal humor por aquella libertad del otro para hacer comentarios tan comprometedores, como si fuéramos novios_**-.**_

¡Jah, sí cómo no!

- Eres un maldito desgraciado –insulté sin miedo alguno, no sólo por lo que me obligaba a pensar-, estás asumiendo ególatramente que caería rendido a tus pies como si yo fuera…

_**- ¿Y acaso no es lo que quisieras hacer, estar bajo mis órdenes y mis cuidados enteramente? –**_se adelantó interrumpiéndome_**-.**_

- ¡Por supuesto que no, quién quisiera ser tu maldito conejito! –exclamé ya con pocas pulgas, pero él rió con ganas-.

_**- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? La pasabas bien siendo mi conejito mientras estabas encerrado, hasta creí que me rogarías quedarte o volver, ¿Me equivoqué? –**_abrí la boca para rebatir_**- Yo creo que no, de lo contrario no habrías respondido al teléfono, y me hubieras colgado desde la primera vez que llamé… -**_y yo encolerizaba por la libertad con la que Él pretendía hablarme_**-. Hablemos enserio y acepta quien eres, mi querido Duo; estás con un viejo amigo que se da cuenta cuando te mientes a ti mismo… ¿Crees que te lastimaré del mismo modo que tus amigos lo hicieron? –**_entonces el silencio abundó en mi habitación, mientras mis ojos pensativos, curiosos y serios se posaban sobre el acolchado intentando descifrar qué era aquel tono que escuchaba de su parte_**-. Piensa en todo lo que has perdido por la creación de las colonias, piensa en todo lo que está haciendo en concreto Preventers, y qué significado tiene para ti o para ellos como pilotos Gundam el estar ayudando al estado a unificar un universo que, desde el principio, estuvo creado para ser independiente el uno del otro -.**_

- ¿Sugieres que la guerra que vivimos fue absurda y sin significado…? Yo creo que ambas, las colonias y la Tierra, pueden coexistir en un mismo universo sin necesidad de independencia absoluta… -

_**- Te lo pongo así Duo, ¿Pueden dos hermanos varones llevarse bien naturalmente? ¿Puede la iglesia y el estado coexistir sin independizarse medianamente? ¿Puede un gato y un perro compartir un mismo cuarto con una misma cama, y un mismo plato de comida sin pelearse ni una sola vez? Yo creo que no, creo que hay cosas que naturalmente deben estar divididas, no por eso llevarse **__**mal; Pueden coexistir pero no pueden converger hacia un mismo punto, pueden habitar en un hábitat acondicionado con el suficiente espacio para que cada cual se independice…**_

- Pero es exactamente eso de lo que va nuestra política, lo que planteas es algo que ya se está haciendo –me acomodé sobre la cama-. El proyecto Terra, el proyecto Astro, incluso la existencia Preventers, todo cuanto se hace es para darles su espacio a las colonias en base al buen llevar con la política terrestre…

_**- No –**_interrumpió algo cortante_**-, esas son las fachadas de un gobierno monárquico para terminar por absorber a las colonias hasta unificarlas en un mismo miembro, una extensión de la Tierra; es justo lo que no debe suceder, las colonias no pueden ser un brazo más, un desecho más de la basura terrestre, las colonias necesitan su propio espacio, ese que perdieron con la desaparición de OZ -.**_

- ¿Estás a favor de OZ…? –cuestioné entrado en la sorpresa, sin poder ocultarlo-.

_**- No lo estoy, cometieron masacres imperdonables, guerras carentes de sentido,**__** y dieron discursos faltos de valor alguno con tal de crear una fachada para su monarquía. A fin de cuentas, OZ hizo lo mismo que está haciendo la Tierra ahora, sólo que desde la perspectiva de las colonias…. Yo no pretendo que el espacio se absorba a la Tierra, ni que la Tierra absorba al espacio; no pretendo monarquías –**_hizo una pausa_**-. Duo, lo que quiero es que tengamos nuestro lugar, nuestro territorio con nuestras reglas, con nuestro propio pasado, nuestras guerras y nuestras pérdidas…; cada colonia tiene su propia historia, y la Tierra misma tiene su propio pasado, lo que nos hace cómo somos -.**_

-… ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto…? –salió ahogado de mi garganta, intentando no pensar en todas las cosas que llegaban a mi mente con las palabras de Él-.

_**- Porque tú perteneces aquí, tu lugar está aquí junto a mí y mi política. Duo, tu pasado y el mío están inevitablemente ligados, solamente estoy brindándote la posibilidad de que veas ambos aspectos antes de que vengas aquí ju**__**nto a nosotros -.**_

- ¿Sólo por el hecho de que pertenezco a Lagrange 2…? Si es el concepto espacial ¿Por qué no brindarles esta posibilidad a los demás? ¿Por qué no a Heero, desde Lagrange 1, o a Quatre, desde Lagrange 4…?

_**-… ¿No puedes responder esa pregunta tú mismo, Duo? Tu vida debe bastar para responderte a ti mismo preguntas**__** acerca de los otros 4 pilotos -.**_

- Es favoritismo –resumí aún quedo, metido en la sensación-.

_**- No exactamente… no conozco a nadie más en quien confiar -.**_

- Pero tú no me conoces, más o menos que ellos de todos modos no me conoces –repusé intentando volver a armar mi imagen entera, no desmoronarme-.

_**- Sí te conozco, más de lo que crees; te lo he dicho antes… -**_hubo una pausa, creando nervios y ansiedad, además de desconcierto en mi interior, a pesar de que no podía recordar de ninguna parte esa voz de la cual pendía mi vida en ese preciso momento_**-.**_

Mi mente vagó, en el hecho de que lo que hacía Relena Peacecraft no era sino pacifismo monárquico, vagó en la voz de Él, vagó entre los pensamientos sobre mi vida, mi pasado y mi futuro. Él hablaba de un modo tan certero que me hacía estremecer, y creía casi imposible que cualquier persona sobre la tierra fuera capaz de hacer algo así, sin que fuera mi impresión solamente. No podía ser más que mi imaginación, y sin embargo Él me hacía estremecer. Lograba en mi una sensación no sólo de comodidad y confianza, sino también de pánico, escalofríos, como si frente a mi vida se presentara un fantasma.

_**- No has cambiado nada desde entonces… -.**_

Se me secó la garganta de la impresión.

¿Qué quería decir con ese _Desde entonces_…?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A**_: Paaaaaaaaf… -x-U siiiglos intentando escribir estos capítulos… ¡Perdon! Pero esta vez SI tengo excusa! XDDDD

La nena está bien, gracias (¿?), solamente que ella demanda MUCHO tiempo… u.u Duerme con mis ojos (o sea, sin mi no duerme) Y come con mis manos (o sea… si no me quedo a no hacer NADA no come). Ya tiene once meses (faaah como pasa el tiempo…!) ¿Sí les dije como la llamamos no?... Bue por las dudas les repito, Diana Jacqueline Diez Gauharou… (Seeehp, tiene los dos apellidos… u.u amo mi apellido especialmente porque NADIE puede pronunciarlo bien XDU)

Puedo sumarle el hecho de que me pelee con el padre de ella. DEFINITIVAMENTE. ¡¡YES, I'M FREE!! XDD creo que me hace más feliz que deprimirme… eso es bueno. ¡¡¡Es que era un pesaaaaaaaaado!!!....

Bueno, sigue siendo… pero al menos no es nada mío, sólo el padre de mi hija. De por si eso es mucho ya, xDU…

Un saludo a Yuki Hiyama! Gracias amor por estar siempre ahí, te adoro! Sabes que sin ti no podría seguir adelante…. Te quiero muchísimo mi vida, muchísimo.

_Ryoko Maxwell Yuy - Aya Eiri - Jotaru de Leonhart - Lamperouge_


	9. Tensión

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora? ¡NO...! - ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_ - -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**-~-~-~- **__**En el capítulo anterior...**__** -~-~-~-**_

_**

* * *

**_

- Buen día, Duo –

Suspiré pesadamente metiéndome bajo la lluvia de la regadera…

- Las declaraciones indican que el secuestrador tenía cómplices dentro de la casa gubernamental, pero no hay descripciones de los rasgos físicos pertenecientes a las 10 personas que se llevaron el cuerpo del secretario de defensa Clovis Pember luego de que se desmayó en medio de… -

- Era sabido que esto pasaría –

-… Pero ellos lograron burlar la atención…, no, lo más seguro es que hubiera un espía en Preventers.

- Se interrogó varias veces a cada miembro de la corporación cuando el nuevo gobernador y el plan Terra iniciaron, la única manera de que hubiera un espía sería… -

- … Que fuera alguien de los altos rangos, uno mano a mano con Une y Sally -

El teléfono suena en casa de Quatre…

_**- ¿Estás viendo las noticias, Duo? **_

_**- Duo, el secuestro del secretario de defensa es algo que no voy a explicarte, ¿Lo sabes, no?. La guerra volverá, nos encargaremos de eso, ¿Quieres participar de ella?... Pronto Duo, falta poco, te voy a reunir con las personas que realmente te quieren. Sé que me extrañas más de lo que crees. **_

¿Qué debía hacer, delatarlo o no?.

Él era algo así como un ángel de la muerte, y yo su Dios.

Apenas salí al exterior me relajé medianamente, y caminé hacía mi nuevo amigo…

… Vaya, mis _amigos_ me espantaban, eso era asombroso. Más asombroso era que tanta libertad me agobiara, ¡Eso sí era increíble!

Estaba, según yo, irremediablemente obsesionado y quizás, me temía, enamorado.

Los siguientes días no fueron muy diferentes, salvo por la llamada de mi venerado secuestrador.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Hey! –

- Baja de una vez –

Le seguí silenciosamente con la idea de escapar escaleras arriba en cuanto traspasara las puertas de vidrio del patio.

- Tú y yo vamos a hablar –

- No tengo ganas, paso –

Era sorprendente cómo el pánico me hacia olvidar no ser evidente.

- ¡Duo, ven acá! –

- ¡Te dije que no! –

- ¡Duo! –

- ¡Con un demonio Heero, no! –

… ¿Y si en realidad quería hablar del hecho de que éramos amantes?...

¡Aleluya si fuera tan simple como eso!

- ¿Y ahora, qué? –

- ¿En qué lío te metiste? -

- Vale, sí, me metí en un lío bastante grande –

Abrí lentamente el paquete como con temor, y dentro, sólo había un papel con un número de celular y un celular.

- ¿Piensas suicidarte? –

- Sí –

Qué fácil estaba afirmando acabar con mi vida…

Me sentí mejor en cuanto me encerré en mi habitación, deslizándome por la madera de la puerta.

_**- Tardaste en contestar ¿Ocupado acaso? -.**_

_**- Hablemos enserio y acepta quien eres […] ¿Crees que te lastimaré del mismo modo que tus amigos lo hicieron? Piensa en todo lo que has perdido por la creación de las colonias, piensa en todo lo que está haciendo en concreto Preventers…**_

- ¿Sugieres que la guerra que vivimos fue absurda y sin significado…? –

- ¿Estás a favor de OZ…? –

_**-…Yo no pretendo que el espacio se absorba a la Tierra, ni que la Tierra absorba al espacio; no pretendo monarquías. Duo, lo que quiero es que tengamos nuestro lugar, nuestro territorio con nuestras reglas, con nuestro propio pasado, nuestras guerras y nuestras pérdidas…**_

-… ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto…? –

_**- Porque tú perteneces aquí, tu lugar está aquí junto a mí y mi política. Duo, tu pasado y el mío están inevitablemente ligados, solamente estoy brindándote la posibilidad de que veas ambos aspectos antes de que vengas aquí junto a nosotros -.**_

_**- … No conozco a nadie más en quien confiar -.**_

Lograba en mi una sensación no sólo de comodidad y confianza, sino también de pánico, escalofríos, como si frente a mi vida se presentara un fantasma.

_**- No has cambiado nada desde entonces… -.**_

¿Qué quería decir con ese _Desde entonces_…?

* * *

_**-~-~-~- **__**Capítulo 8**__** -~-~-~-**_

_**

* * *

**_

No he contado con exactitud los días que pasaron luego de esa llamada misteriosa. Sin embargo, seguí de cerca en las noticias la investigación del secuestro, pendiente de las novedades sutiles pero directas para mi. No pude apartar aunque quise los escalofríos en mi espina dorsal cada vez que recordaba el tono de su voz. Incluso me soñé cayendo en el vacío, negro, siniestro… ¿Qué significaba? Quizás nada más estaba enloqueciendo por fin.

Cada día me sonaba en mi cabeza esas últimas palabras suyas. Que yo no había cambiado nada. Las pensaba una y otra vez, pero no recordaba a nadie que conociera de mi pasado y con el que hiciera mucho que no hablaba. Todos estaban muertos, Hellen, el padre Maxwell, los huérfanos…. Nadie estaba vivo, los únicos más cercanos eran los otros cuatro pilotos. Y ellos definitivamente no eran. No podían ser, es decir… estaban ahí cuando me llamaron por teléfono. Tampoco podía imaginar a Trowa y Wufei en el papel de secuestrador. Menos a Quatre.

De vez en cuando nuestras miradas chocaban. Winner quería preguntarme mil cosas, y hasta todos parecían de acuerdo en dejarnos a solas para crear clima, pero yo siempre acababa escapando antes que se animara a hablar. Ahora era uno de esos momentos. Estábamos todos en la sala, yo escrutando con la mirada a cada uno de mis ex compañeros, y Quatre mirándome como deseando que iniciara una conversación. Pero eso no sucedería, yo tengo mejores cosas en qué pensar. En cómo escaparme de aquí, por ejemplo. Necesitaba huir, hacer mis planes, necesitaba ordenar mis movimientos… averiguar más. Con el 01 revisando las redes de cada IP de la casa, 04 revisando cada uno de mis sentimientos, y 03 controlando mis movimientos, estaba atado de manos y pies. Tampoco me había vuelto a llamar Él, así que estaba más perdido que encontrado.

Y las noticias eran muy poco confiables… todos los canales daban una versión diferente.

Me perdí en la mesa de centro frente a mí, rememorando cada palabra que había oído de mi secuestrador días atrás. Sentía que _algo_ se me estaba escapando. Mi mano jugaba una y otra vez con la punta de mi trenza como si fuera un tic nervioso, absorto, hasta que sentí vagamente la presencia de alguien más sentándose a mi lado, a menos de un metro. Salté en mi lugar cuando una mano se apoyó en mi hombro, imponiendo una distancia mínima de tres metros, espantado. El contacto de otra persona era algo más que incómodo hoy en día, escasamente a Heero le permitía acercarse.

Los sorprendidos ojos aqua me miraron, sin comprender mi susto, y yo volteé en todas direcciones.

¡Malditos! Trowa había huido con Heero y Wufei, ¡Maldita sean todos! ¡Sabía que me tenderían una trampa tarde o temprano! ¡No sabía si sentir coraje o asustarme por no poder escapar de esto!

- Duo… estás muy tenso –escuché evidenciar a mi rubio ex amigo, aún sorprendido con mi reacción apática- ¿Sucede algo malo?

Afilé mí mirada, disgustado, y me puse de pie dispuesto a irme. Me rehusaba a seguir con esta conversación. No quería escuchar una sola excusa.

- ¡Duo! –escuché que me llamaba rogándome porque me quedara, pero su tono de niño inocente e ingenuo ya no me convencía- ¡Has estado evitándonos por ya más de 10 días…! –insistió siguiéndome el paso-

- Oh, ¿Enserio? –repuse irónicamente, sin detenerme-

- Duo, amigo, ya fue suficiente misterio, sabemos que algo no está bien, ¿Quién era esa persona que te llamó desde tu casa…? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

A pesar de la preocupación en su mirada y la evidente angustia, yo me había quedado colgado en aquél _desde tu casa_ que había pronunciado. ¡Lo sabía! Heero estaba rastrando el celular ¡Tenía que apagarlo!

Espera. ¿Desde mi casa? Él me había llamado… ¿Desde mi casa?

- Heero rastreó mi chip… -razoné aún sin salir de mi asombro, clavado en mi lugar con Quatre frente a mi-, Heero rastrea las llamadas… -agregué haciendo que el muchacho a mi lado pareciera arrepentirse de pronto de haberme noticiado de aquello-

¡Por eso el desgraciado parecía tan tranquilo sumido en su mierda de computadora los últimos días….! Cuando lo viera lo iba a… No. No debía hacer nada, debía callarme, no levantar sospechas. En la noche robaría un auto de los que estaba en el garaje y simplemente me iría. ¡Me iría y los vendería, eso haría, los vendería a la mafia! ¡Creí que Heero confiaría en mi y no se metería en mis decisiones, que no me vigilaría! ¡Claro, como no, tenía razón, el sexo es sólo sexo y es tan vil y bajo que ni para convertirnos en amantes funciona!

Me encolericé sin querer.

¡Cómo no enojarme! Era imposible, no tenía privacidad, no tenía poder de decidir, no sabía qué mierda estaba haciendo aquí, como muñequito de aparador para que el muy desgraciado se saciara y tuviera un tipo con el cual desahogarse! ¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡Eso le valía, nada! ¡Debería entregarlos a todos, montar un Suit e irme a destruir preventers a ver si la guerra le hacía regresar y tener neuronas al muy desgraciado! ¿¡Cómo carajos se supone que debo entender el que me bese y se acueste conmigo y el disque que le importo si a fin de cuentas soy un maldito muñequito que tiene que hacer y decirle todo porque si no me controla me castra!

Sin saber cuándo, hecho un tornado, mis pasos interrumpieron en la biblioteca abriendo sonoramente la puerta de la misma. Tres pares de miradas voltearon a verme al mismo tiempo, pero una bajó a continuar su libro mandarín, la otra simplemente volteó hacia el rubio atrás mío, que yacía tan espantado como si yo hubiera encendido una bomba dentro de la casa, y la mirada cobalto supo de inmediato que mejor, no se hacía el desentendido. Volé a velocidad rayo hasta estar frente a él.

¡Me iba a escuchar, como que me llamaba el Dios de la Muerte!

- ¡Tú, estúpido arrogante manipulador absorbente! –demandé, tomándolo por la camisa bruscamente y estampándolo contra la biblioteca, junto a la que había estado de pie. El libro cayó al piso, sin que él hiciera más que afilar la mirada-. ¡Claro, ya lo entendí, de eso te vale, _te importo_ sí cómo no, para rastrearme, para controlarme, para tomarme por idiota! ¡¿Es así como quieres que sea? ¡Yo te voy a dar una muestra de control y obsesión, pedazo de témpano insensible! ¡El día que monte un Suit me encargaré de tirarte con un cañón de rayo a ver si así te dejas de meter donde no te llaman, imbécil! ¿¡Quien te manda a ti a controlar quién me llama y quién no, eh! –pregunté, más que nada por pura bronca y coraje, haciendo que él se enojara a cada segundo más y más, pero lo ignoré- ¡_Amor mío, es que estoy celoso_, falta que me digas, ja já, no me hagas reír, tú… tú…!

Fuera de mi mismo, apreté aún más fuerte la tela en mis manos. Mi rostro, a escasos centímetros del de 01, mantenía el decorado de mi ceño fruncido. Podía sentir cómo el universo cobalto me absorbía. Tan brillosos, tan claros y transparentes. La furia de su parte era equivalente a la mía, si no era que menos. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener la delicadeza de convertir esto en una conversación madura. Donde me intentara atinar el primer golpe, se lo regresaría gustoso.

Imprevistamente, cuando mis manos se aflojaron sin querer, no supe cómo sucedió ni en qué momento todo giró a mí alrededor. Cuando me di cuenta, sentí el piso golpeándome la espalda y la cabeza. El brazo de Heero me ahogaba por el cuello, y el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi evitaba que me pudiera levantar o mover. Me había inmovilizado tan rápidamente que ni siquiera pude ver lo que había hecho. Sólo alcancé a escuchar el golpe seco de mi cuerpo, y el dolor del mismo, aturdiéndome.

-… No voy a dejar que te suicides como un mocoso malcriado –susurró, tan gélidamente que por poco el frío me invadió ahí mismo-.

- No vaya a ser que pierdas tu único desahogo sexual, ¿Cierto? –le devolví en un susurro para nosotros dos, en cuanto me dejó respirar un poco. La furia en sus ojos aumentó, con su cuerpo tenso; quizás por un momento tuvo ganas de dispararme y matarme-.

-… -

Luego de un eterno silencio entre ambos, se quitó de encima, aún mirándome con desdén y bronca. Le correspondí, enojado, acariciándome el cuello adolorido por su agarre.

- Sigue controlándome Heero, así te odiaré eternamente y podré matarte sin remordimientos –sentencié, sin reconocer mi propio tono asesino, aún sobándome-.

En nuestro miramiento, me pareció ver, apenas por un momento, un vestigio de dolor por parte de mi ex compañero de batalla. Fue apenas un segundo tras que finalizara mi advertencia, únicamente una iluminación tan ligera que no terminaba de ser clara y segura. De haberla notado más, quizás hubiera creído que le dolió la confesión, pero no, estoy seguro de que no fue así, fue nada más un poco más de su desconcierto.

Me volteé indignado, pero con un porte ligeramente más tranquilo del que demostré al ingresar en el cuarto, y me retiré. Dejé atrás el silencio del cuarteto, mirándose entre sí, todos iguales de dudosos e inseguros. Pero claro, nada de esto me importaba. No pasaba siquiera por mi mente. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado en odiar todo a mi alrededor, de camino a internarme otra vez en el cuarto. Se me estaba haciendo una mala adicción. Pero era demasiado cobarde para vivir estresado y alerta, en medio de todos ellos.

Suspiré, apoyándome contra la puerta. Tenía ansias de tomar el primer avión de regreso a la civilización.

Nunca antes había sentido tanta bronca contra el 01. Y vaya que tenía para hacer una lista. En realidad, sabía que era una ridiculez, pero por alguna razón todavía desconocida para mí, me había dado más coraje del que debería. ¿Sería porque había tenido la osadía de poner en riesgo la seguridad de mi secuestrador? ¿O sería acaso por su intento de atarme, sin mi permiso? ¿Sería que mi subconsciente le permitía cadenas sólo a Él, y a Heero no? ¿Entonces, el que estaba obsesionado con el desahogo sexual era yo?

No, qué tontería. _Esa sí_ era una tontería.

Me recosté en la cama a dejar que mis ideas se enfriaran. Sabía que después me arrepentiría de la escena que monté, pero de momento, aún estaba con la adrenalina en las venas y el dolor en mi espalda y cabeza. Me dormí sin querer, doliente y agotado. Mi espalda pedía a gritos algo de relajación, que obtuvo con la siesta. Al despertar, el dolor había desaparecido, quedando en su lugar sólo un leve entumecimiento. De nuevo, tenía la sensación de haber soñado con algo pero no recordaba con qué.

Casi no pude creer cuando vi el reloj en la mesa de noche ¡Había dormido doce horas! Con razón mi cuerpo estaba abarrotado, si me había pasado la mitad del día en la cama. Había dormido de sol a sol, prácticamente.

- Ohw… -susurré haciéndome una bolita en la cama, sintiendo el retumbar de mi pancita, tan vacía. Me exigía alimentos-.

¿Había cenado acaso? No recordaba…

Carente de ganas absolutas, miré con asco la puerta que comunicaba la habitación con el pasillo. Pasaba tanto tiempo aquí adentro que fácilmente podía decir cuántos centímetros había entre cada mueble. No era ese el asunto que me estresaba, sino salir de la seguridad de las cuatro paredes para encontrarme con _cuatro_ dolores de cabeza. Un monosílabo muy propio del piloto del Wing se me escapó de los labios. Desganado de todo, me puse de pie.

Me arreglé rápidamente, con una ducha fugaz, aseándome correctamente y colocándome ropa limpia. Afuera todo estaba calmo. En la casa jamás había sonido alguno. Eso era porque en antiguas reuniones, el que siempre ponía música o avivaba las cosas, era yo. Pero dado que ahora mi comportamiento se asemeja más al de un topo asustadizo, todo parece más calmo. Quizás era mejor así, sabía de varias personas que debían estar felices con la _paz._

_Ja-já_.

Exactamente igual que cada día, caminé hacia la cocina sin prestar atención a nada más, apenas inspeccionando que nadie interfiriera en mi tarea. En la cocina me encontré con el cuarteto mágico, desayunando. Solamente Quatre alzó la mirada, lleno de algo parecido a la inseguridad. Heero parecía aún enojado, y la mesa estaba preparada para cuatro nada más. Un bonito detalle que no se me pasó por alto, pero agradecí; no me apetecía comer con ellos, ni siquiera un desayuno, era muy extenuante y aburrido. Impacientado por mi enojado estomago, fue hasta la estufa a calentarme algo de tomar, aunque fuera un té, preparando la taza con azúcar mientras el agua hervía.

El sonidito del aparato en mi bolsillo llamó mi atención.

- Mhm… -balbuceé inconforme, atendiendo sin siquiera mirar quién era. Había solamente una persona con el número. A pesar de eso, espié sobre la pequeña pared que hacía más privada la cocina, descubriendo nada más al rubio mirándome- ¿Sí…? –respondí hacia mi interlocutor, en el momento en que los ojos aqua se desviaron nerviosos-

_**- Buenas, Duo –**_escuché claramente, en un tono de emoción y simpatía_**-.**_

- Buenas… -correspondí dudoso, regresando mi atención a lo que hacía. Había alegrado un poco mi día, logrando hacerme sonreír- ¿De buen humor como siempre?

_**- Sí, oírte me pone de especial buen humor… ¿A ti no? Es una sensación parecida a la nostalgia y la tranquilidad, porque sé que no estás tan lejos como parece… -**_acunó, con esa voz tan aterciopelada y cálida, consiguiendo de mi el tan aparentemente usual tono carmesí. Lo odiaba por eso_**-… ¿Qué hacías?**_

- A-ah… prepararme el desayuno… recién me despierto –respondí en tono lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara, pero evitando enterar a media mansión de mi llamado- ¿Tú…? –pregunté, oyendo del otro lado el particular sonido de un par de hojas revolviéndose-

_**- Trabajo mi querido Duo, trabajo –**_rió suave, calmando mis nervios propios_**-. Me alegra saber que empezaste a acomodar tus horarios… es bueno que respetes las comidas y horas de sueño, te debilitarás más sino **_–se burló-.

- No es como si fuera fácil evitar dormirme del aburrimiento… no hay mucho para hacer por aquí, y digamos que con los chicos es un poco difícil la convivencia ahora… -cavilé, sirviendo el agua caliente en el gran tazón de té-.

No podía decirle tan fácil que Heero rastreaba las llamadas, podrían oírme, y no quería alertar aún más a nadie.

_**- Tienes que tratar de parecer normal… si sigues haciéndote el raro solo dejarás en evidencia que tu mentecita trama algo –**_aconsejó, dejándome perplejo. La idea jamás había parecido la mejor, que él la tomara en cuenta era algo... _**-. ¿Por qué no intentas pasar más tiempo con ellos? Cuando las cosas avancen y regreses ya no podrás hacerlo… intenta disfrutar tus vacaciones.**_

- ¿Vacaciones…? –murmuré, apoyándome en la mesada- Ojalá fuera tan fácil… -sorbí un poco del líquido. Tuve que ahogar la exclamación cuando mi lengua se quemó-. Diablos, eh… hm, cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué llamas?

_**- … ¿Tiene que haber un motivo para querer escucharte…? –**_contestó, casi sorprendiéndose, ¿Cómo podía alguien, con su mera voz, denotar tantas características…?_**- Bueno, es cierto, sí lo hay… te extrañaba un poco creo, Clovis no es tan entretenido como tú… **_

- ¡Desgraciado, yo sabía, te la estás pasando de lo mejor, y eso que antes me evadiste de lo lindo, sabía que solamente pretendías conseguir a alguien más que te…!

_**- No le he puesto una mano encima Duo –**_me interrumpió, riéndose, haciéndome enojar aún más. Apreté los dientes temblando de la ira, a punto de cortar la llamada. Estuve a punto de insultarlo de nuevo_**-. Celoso suenas increíblemente dulce…; tranquilo, no le he hecho nada, ni yo ni nadie. Por eso es aburrido, el tipo no deja de quejarse, no entretiene… Estoy ansioso de encontrarnos, pero tendrá que esperar… -**_escuché una pausa, sonidos inentendibles, quizás pasos, telas, ruedas de silla_**-. Espero que pronto tu gran amigo me rastree… eso me daría la excusa perfecta para entretener más tu vida.**_

Esta vez, su voz era notablemente más seria. Sin duda, no era una broma. Pero no por eso me sorprendí.

-… ¿Sabías que eso sucedería? –balbuceé. No me creía que hubiera alguien que pudiera ir delante de los pasos de Heero, manipularlo con tanta tranquilidad. Sonaba irreal… 01 era el soldado perfecto, que jamás cometía errores, que jamás sufría distracciones, al que jamás se le escapaba detalle alguno-.

_**- ¡Claro que sabía! Hubiera sido muy irresponsable de mi parte no preverlo… aunque esperaba que tardara un poco menos. Hace que me pregunte por qué se distrae tanto, o por qué perdió habilidad –**_noté su suspiro, suave, lleno de cansancio físico_**-. Puedo darte una primicia… la siguiente será Darlian, a ver si consigo alterar a la gente un poco más. Sé que sueno suicida… pero estaremos bien, en tanto me extrañes estaremos bien –**_aseguró, quedo, aparentemente triste. Quise preguntar, pero sentí cerca de mi una presencia, como si alguien más estuviera cerca, y temí voltear_**-.**_

-… Tengo que colgar… -susurré, desanimado, hasta triste por tener que dejar la conversación de este modo, con Él evidentemente deprimido-. Descansa, te hará bien… a veces resuelve las cosas, todo toma otra perspectiva, o al menos consigues unas horas de libertad…

_**- Gracias… pero me gustaría más poder verte dormir… funcionaría mejor. Envíale mis saludos a tus amigos… y busca para leer algo de **__**David Shore(*), te gustará -.**_

Sonreí un poco. Me había habituado días atrás a que escogiera novelas por mi, y que ahora me recomendara algo, significaba una muestra de interés notable. Aún así, fue decepcionante sentir el pitido al otro lado, de la línea vacía. Era como si aún hubiera muchas cosas de qué conversar, y no pudiéramos. Me daba cierta impotencia, cierta tristeza, cierta sensación de soledad.

Volteé carente de emociones hacia un lado, luego de bajar el celular. Ahí estaba mi némesis y amante en turno: Heero Yuy. Cruzado de brazos, de lado, apoyado en la pared, parecía tener especial interés en casi asesinarme con la mirada. Solamente le vi una vez, guardé el aparato, y continué con mi té, esta vez menos caliente. Era más entretenido pensar en la llamada, que pensar en por qué el soldado perfecto me miraba intensamente, como si me hubiera salido alas, o piel verde.

- Te manda saludos –comenté, impasible, a pesar de que podía haber usado un tono más sarcástico-.

Privándome de una respuesta sus pasos se acercaron, prácticamente silenciosos. Cuando le tuve enfrente, una rara mirada se clavó en mis ojos. No pude descifrarla, ni siquiera cuando me tendió una mano. ¿Me pedía algo, o quería que le siguiera? ¿Por qué no estaba la misma aprehensión en sus ojos como hace rato? Se le veía… raro. No podía adivinar qué era ¿Decepción? ¿Inquietud? ¿Qué estaba pasando, por qué jamás había visto una cosa así?

-… ¿Qué sucede? –susurré, sin poder responderle de otra forma. Trataba de entender, pero no podía. Le vi entrecerrar los ojos, pero no parecía enojado, no parecía que fuera una de esas miradas imponentes, más bien parecía… ¿Dolor?-

- Dame el teléfono –se explicó, exaltándome, pero aún faltaba algo en su voz. ¿Por qué no estaba imponiéndose? ¿Por qué me lo pedía tan suavemente? ¡Me desesperaba, comenzaba a alterarme!-

- ¿Heero? ¿Estás bien? –me atropellé, dejando la bebida a un lado, preocupado. El Heero que estaba ahí era irreconocible-.

Él volteó la cabeza a un lado un instante, y al voltearse de nuevo, esa extrañez había desaparecido. Una pared entre sus ojos y sus pensamientos se había instalado. Mi cuerpo fue presa de un miedo inhumano.

-… ¿Qué sucede contigo? –murmuré, sabiendo que podía leer mis labios, que estaba siendo demasiado evidente con mi confusión- ¿Qué es lo que ocultaste recién? ¿Qué es lo que no aguantas por decir? ¿Qué es tan terrible que _temes_ hacerlo saber?...

Me arrepentí de haber preguntado inmediatamente. Un _cállate_ fuerte, claro, intenso, gritó a través de sus pupilas, casi tan fuerte que me aturdió. Le había hecho enojar. Mi pregunta había sido muy directa, ¿Acaso había invadido sin querer ese espacio personal para secretos que él guardaba con tanto recelo de mi? Porque siempre supe que habían _sectores_ de su mente a donde nadie tenía acceso, ni siquiera yo.

- ¿Quatre lo sabe? –pregunté sin querer, en un arranque de valor inconsciente. La sorpresa transformó su rostro de modo espectacular, lo disfruté más que a una cerveza importada, pero me asustó tanto como a él. Yo quería saber si Quatre sí había tenido acceso a ese secreto- ¿Quatre sabe ése secreto? –insistí, más seguro de mi mismo-.

De nuevo, el enojo. Yo no tenía que saber lo que pensaba, comprendí al instante. No habrían palabras de por medio, era simplemente un _no_. Molesto, se acercó tratando de arrebatarme el celular. Respingué intentando huir por un costado, negándome rotundamente a que me quitara el único medio de comunicación que tenía con Él. Sabía que, si peleábamos, Heero ganaría… sólo podía suplicarle.

Eso no era nada _cool._

- A-Aguanta, dime por qué, para qué, ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a vida privada? –traté de mediar, manteniendo tres metros entre ambos-

- No –contestó, como si fuera una verdad universal-.

- ¡No digas pavadas, todos necesitamos privacidad! ¿Yo no puedo entrar entre tus pensamientos pero tú te quieres apropiar de mi vida? ¡Heero! –me quejé, retrocediendo cuando él se acercaba- Heero, podemos hacer un acuerdo, pide algo a cambio.

- No es negociable, dame el aparato –insistió, tan fríamente como si fuera a asesinarme si no-.

- ¡Dime por qué aunque sea, esto no es justo! –alegué, tratando de escapar-

Cuando me precipité al ventanal, él me cazó de la trenza jalándome dentro. Igual que ayer, mi espalda chocó con el piso, frío y duro. El cuerpo del 01 me impidió levantarme, encima del mío. Pero esta vez yo no era el enojado, sino él; yo estaba asustado, sin comprender para nada la causa de esta situación loca e irracional. ¿Qué peligro podía traer un celular…?

- ¿Heero…? –susurré, en medio del eterno silencio que se formó, tras el desayunador en el suelo. Lucía tan molesto…-.

Había _tanto_ silencio a nuestro alrededor. Su mirada parecía estudiarme, lentamente, sosteniéndose sobre mi cuerpo con sus brazos, cada uno a los lados de mi rostro. Esa era toda la distancia entre ambos. Un presentimiento me decía que habían mil cosas que quería decirme, pero su mirada estaba tan cerrada a mi habilidad de traducirle, que todo se resumía en más de lo mismo: silencio. La inseguridad me atravesaba, ahí, con las manos una a cada lado de las suyas, apoyadas en el suelo.

Pasé saliva. Nadie se movió.

- Dejaré de rastrear tus llamadas –avisó, dejándome confundido-. Sólo si vas a tu cuarto únicamente por diez horas diarias.

Estaba haciendo un trato conmigo. Yo debía dejar de encerrarme, y a cambio Él tendría más seguridad. ¿Debía aceptar? Recién Él me había dicho que quería que Heero le rastreara…

-… ¿Me dejarás mi celular…? –pregunté, sin creérmelo todavía-.

- No –dijo automáticamente, cortante. Evidentemente, eso sí no era discutible-.

- Estaré en mi cuarto por ocho horas si me dejas el teléfono –traté de persuadirle-.

- Tendré que rastrearte… -advirtió, frunciendo peligrosamente el ceño. Seguramente buscaba entender por qué había optado por decidir esto-.

- No importa, hazlo, mientras me dejes el celular –aseguré más tranquilo-.

Otro miramiento eterno, otro mutismo eterno. Nadie dijo nada, nadie cambió de posición, nadie cedió a nada. La mirada del pelicorto cambió luego de unos minutos, otra vez con ese deje extraño que me era incomprensible, pero su posición no cambió. Me pregunté qué querría decirme, qué era eso tan prohibido, pero no se lo hice saber para no enojarle. Un impulso ajeno a mi me hizo abrir la boca.

- … ¿Estás celoso? –

- Tsk –

A una velocidad increíble se había quitado de mi, enojado de vuelta. Me reí sin querer.

- Lo siento –me disculpé poniéndome de pie también-, fue más fuerte que yo, pero es una tontería, no es como si _yo_ pudiera gustarte, ¿No Heero? –me reí de nuevo, más bajo, con más discreción. Él solamente me miró, todavía molesto- Soy tu peor pesadilla, después de todo –sonreí en grande, buscando la taza de mi desayuno para beberla-.

Le vi meter las manos en los bolsillos e irse, con los parpados cubriendo esas hermosas orbes grisáceas, y esa postura tan estoica suya, siempre segura de sus acciones.

Reconocí para mi mismo que la idea era por mucho descabellada. Si Heero era insensible, frío, problemático para las emociones, ¿Cómo diablos podría imaginar que _yo_ le gustara? Heero era del tipo de personas que tardaban décadas en enamorarse, si es que alguna vez sucedía. Era del tipo de personas que vivían para el trabajo… como Wufei.

- Mhm… -balbuceé algo molesto, frunciendo el ceño-.

Dejar la seguridad del cuarto era peligroso… pero no tenía opción. Quizás con esto, ellos se sintieran lo suficientemente conformes como para no preguntar. Sería un bonito detalle. Pero aún no me daba la tranquilidad necesaria para relajarme, aún estaba tenso por la idea. Tampoco tendría mucha privacidad cuando Él me llamara… pero eso seguramente ya lo habría previsto, desde el instante en que me envió el paquete. Quería seguir creyendo que alguien podía ir dos pasos delante de Heero.

Terminé mi desayuno, sintiendo a mi pancita llena y adolorida tan sólo con aquel tazón de té. Era que no estaba acostumbrado a comer bien. De hecho, al estirarme de camino a la sala, tuve que reconocer que debía comer mejor. El pantalón de jean claro que llevaba puesto, usualmente era ajustado, pero ahora estaba un poco suelto, evidenciando esos cinco kilos menos que tenía. Con interés en redescubrir mi cuerpo, metí una mano bajo la remera, sintiéndome ajeno a mi mismo. _De verdad_ estaba flaco.

Me acosté en uno de los sillones, apoderándome a la pasada del control remoto. Me ocupé de dejar bien en claro, con mi sola posición, que nadie interrumpiría mi poderío absoluto del cubo mágico llamado televisor. Efectivamente nadie se quejó, sólo se miraron entre sí, y el río siguió su cauce. Puse sin prestar mayor atención el canal internacional de noticias, esperando encontrar alguna cosa interesante, y me relajé a medias. Bostecé sin querer, parpadeando con pesadez, pero no importó demasiado, seguía con el aparato en mi mano, apuntando a la pantalla sin cambiar de canal realmente.

- Diablos… -rezongué, medio dormido, mirando sin mirar frente a mi-.

El sonido seco de algo cayendo en la mesa me espantó. Cuando volteé ligeramente, vi un gran sobre grueso, de papel madera.

- Son las fichas bancarias de los últimos meses –advirtió Wufei, sentándose en el sofá frente a mi para abrir la correspondencia y revisar-, tomará tiempo.

Me hundí en el sofá y dormité. No me interesaba nada de eso. Dudaba que encontraran algo.

- Prepararé té y café –avisó nuestro rubio compañero en dirección a la cocina, de nuevo, donde apenas habían ordenado lo del desayuno-.

Con el clima frío en medio del silencio, el ruido de las hojas moviéndose unas contra otras era todo lo que podías apreciar. Trowa jamás fue comunicativo, menos Heero, así que en realidad era difícil compartir una habitación sin tener deseos mortales de dormirse profundamente. Solamente leían, y leían, y leían, y yo nada más podía cerrar mis ojos, dormirme por minutos, despertar para ver la tv prendida, y volverme a dormir sin cambiar de posición.

- Podrías ayudar en vez de perder el tiempo –

- ¿Eh, yo? –respondí dándome por enterado, moviéndome un poco. El 01 me miraba con una fijeza absoluta, algo irritado; no le caía bien mi actitud- Ah… ¿Te parece que soy confiable? –sonreí disipándome el sueño- Porque hasta hace un rato era tu sospechoso número uno, Heero –me acomodé en el sofá para verles trabajar- ¿Qué te hace cambiar de opinión ahora?

- No serías capaz de mentir –resolvió como si fuera todo, regresándose a ver la lista frente a sus ojos-.

- ¿Mentir por distorsionar la verdad, o mentir por omisión de datos? –sonreí un poco más, carcajeándome. Él no tenía excusa ni razón para responder tan tontamente, ¡Claro que yo era capaz de decir mentiras por omisión!-

Otra vez, su mirada gélida sobre mí.

- Vale vale –reí un poco más, estirándome para tomar un par de hojas y mirarlas-, conste que porque ando muy aburrido y sin nada qué hacer… no tengo intenciones de ayudar, ¿Qué estamos buscando?

- Salidas importantes de dinero –intervino Trowa, al ver la incapacidad de su compañero de responder sin atravesarme una bala por la cabeza-.

- ¿Por qué buscamos salidas de dinero? –agregué, revisando con rapidez cada línea, desechando pronto una hoja. Quizás me viniera bien involucrarme un poco más en el asunto-

- ¿Será porque sin dinero el mundo no se mueve? –ironizó Wufei, alzando una ceja- ¿Acaso crees que es gratis, Maxwell?

- No dije eso…

Era gracioso pensar que tenía puntos de vista diferentes. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que _dinero_ no era el problema, ni siquiera parte de él. No encontraba una razón para que Él pudiera sacar dinero de preventers. Y aún suponiendo que hubiera un espía dentro de la organización, dudaba que se atreviera a manejar dinero usando el mismo nombre. No era difícil despistar a las fuerzas armadas… no le encontraríamos así. Pero, deseos son órdenes, si estos chicos creían que esto serviría de algo, les daría una mano.

Aunque sea, mantenía mi cabeza pensando, y evitaba que el aburrimiento me consumiera por completo.

Instantes después, tras varias hojas abandonadas en el suelo, ya parte de mi _basura_, Quatre regresó con una bandeja en las manos. Me miró con extrema curiosidad. Le devolví la mirada alzando mis cejas. Él se sonrió complacido. Después, solamente vertió el agua en las respectivas tazas, haciendo las bebidas que seguramente nos acompañarían el resto de la tarde. Parecía inmerso en un novedoso buen humor que, estaba seguro, ya era marca registrada Winner. Aún a pesar de estar habituado a esa paz que emanaba mi rubio compañero, seguía sintiéndola demasiado falsa…

… Quizás era nada más mi imaginación. O quizás él realmente era un hipócrita por poner esa cara boba en frente mío.

Otra vez, la tonadita de mi teléfono, en medio del mortal mutismo de mis ex compañeros. Lo sentí al instante, cuatro pares de miradas atravesándome, pero cuando busqué a los responsables sólo tres se mantenían firmes. Uno, matándome sin palabras; otro, curioso; y un tercero, inseguro. Celeste, verde y turquesa. Los tres pares mantenían una misma gama de colores, con un brillo peculiar en cada uno. Todos parecían querer recriminarme, querer saber más.

- ¿Qué? –le pregunté directamente al 01- Un trato es un trato –me burlé, atendiendo el llamado ahí mismo. No me molestaba que escucharan, de todos modos, mi _lindo_ secuestrador quería que le encontraran… y yo le ayudaría-. ¿Tan pronto, necesitándome? –cuestioné con arrogancia, ese falso ego que solía usar Shinigami para entretenerse-

Del otro lado, sólo risas.

_**- Sí mi Duo… necesitándote, tan pronto –**_afirmó. Apreté mis labios, procurando mantener la compostura, que no se notara el salto de mi pecho, ni la sangre dentro de mis venas, corriendo a toda velocidad_**-. Fue muy feo lo de recién ¿Sabes? Cortarme la conversación de ese modo… **_

- Un percance… -traté de explicarle, sin conseguir enfocarme en los papeles frente a mi. Me costaba por diferentes razones, todas válidas: mis nervios, mi inquietud, su voz, la mirada de Heero y Quatre desde diferentes puntos, tan atentas a mis acciones…-. Ahora mismo estaba… siendo _obligado,_ a ayudarles.

_**- Ah, vaya vaya, ¿Están ahí, tratando de descubrir con quién hablas…? **__**–**_entonó, con una característica pizca de diversión poco usual, apenas despreocupada, como si entrara en sus planes. Suspiré aliviado_**-. Eso está bien… trata de vivir un poco, disfrútalo, así no habrán arrepentimientos. Yo por mi parte… estaré esperando el momento en que nos volvamos a ver.**_

- Hablas como si fuera la última vez que fueras a llamar. Los dos sabemos que habrá una próxima –comenté, relajándome otro poco. Una hoja más cayó al piso, con gracia única, agitándose de un lado al otro como si le huyera al suelo frío-.

_**- Sólo trato de ser romántico, ¿Mi intento es acaso muy falso? –**_mordí mi labio, tentado a decirle _sí, mucho__**-. Tu silencio apremia, Duo Maxwell…. La otra vez pasé por un noviciado, habían muchos niños vestidos con uniforme **_–fruncí mi ceño. Sus cambios de tema eran enigmáticos siempre, demasiado, hasta para mi_**-; había uno en especial, que me recordó mucho a ti. Llevaba el cabello **__**tan**__** largo… pero sus ojos no eran iguales a los tuyos, nadie ha podido igualar el mismo tono amatista, tan profundo, tan lleno de misterios y secretos…**_

Me desarmó.

Lo odié.

En ese momento, todo giró alrededor de mi peligrosamente. Mi mano se aflojó, producto del pulso inconsistente, dejando caer todas las hojas sobre el sofá. Me dio miedo, por un momento. Miedo de estar hablando con alguien _realmente_ peligroso para mi salud. Sin embargo, no pude moverme, y aunque hubiera podido, no me habrían dejado. El sonido del block cayendo alertó a todos los que compartían el cuarto conmigo, que no tuvieron más remedio que mirarme, esperando por una explicación que de mi boca, no surgiría.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía como si Él me conociera tanto? No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que todo en mi era único, desde mi cabello, hasta mis ojos, mi contextura física y mi modo de actuar. Pero aún así, estaba ese _algo_ en el modo de pronunciar las palabras, ese _algo_ tratando de dejar entrever lo mucho que creía conocerme. Mejor que yo mismo, si me ponía a recordar.

"_No has cambiado nada desde entonces…"_

Definitivamente, nos conocíamos desde antes. ¿De dónde?

- Aunque pregunte… -traté de fruncir el ceño, recomponer mi imagen del shock anterior, sonar normal, sin que mi voz se quebrara-, estoy seguro, que no dirás una palabra. Como siempre… esperarás a que no pueda oírte –susurré, más para mi mismo-… ¿Es divertido acaso?

¿Era divertido, torturarme, estresarme, hacerme llegar al límite y provocarme para que jamás pudiera dejar de estar al borde del abismo? No existía un día, donde él no tratara de sofocarme, hacer que mis ideas trabajaran a una velocidad inhumana tratando de seguirle el hilo. Aún no podía. Ni podría, tampoco. Si Él era capaz de ir delante de Heero, aunque yo tratara, jamás lo conseguiría.

_**- Lo es –**_reconoció, haciéndome olvidar la depresión, suplantándola por el enojo repentino. Mi lengua chasqueó, pero no pude insultar, solamente busqué de nuevo los papeles que había dejado caer, sin querer_**-. Realmente muero por ver tu reacción cuando lo descubras, cuando al fin pueda abrazarte. Mientras, me resulta gracioso notar cuán perdido estas, hermanito.**_

- Si me llamas así de nuevo regresaré todo lo que desayuné –advertí asqueado. ¿Hermano? ¡Ahora quería hacerme creer que no sólo me había hecho homosexual, sino que me había enredado en una relación incestuosa! Pero Él sólo río… y yo me enojé más-. Te detesto profundamente.

_**- No… **__**tú me amas –**_aseguró, lleno de simpatía_**-. Me amarás no importa lo que haga, te lo aseguro. Pero no te provocaré más por hoy… tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, y mi misión del día está satisfecha. Nos vemos Duo.**_

-… Idiota –mascullé, tirando el aparato con bronca hacia el almohadón a mi lado-.

No era que realmente estuviera molesto. Era más bien un modo para evitar dejar salir a flote mi confusión, mis dudas, mi depresión. La verdad era que me había dejado preocupado, inquieto. No podía fiarme de mis recuerdos, no eran seguros, porque aparentemente _algo_ se había escapado de éstos en algún momento. Solamente de esa forma podía explicar _no recordar_ a nadie en mi pasado, además de los muertos.

Hellen. Padre Maxwell. Solo. Yuti...

Sólo esos nombres se dibujaban frente a mi retina, a pesar de que mis ojos estuvieran en los números de los papeles. Las letras se deformaban y se volvían a formar, intentando conseguir algún nombre que tuviera sentido, pero no lo hallaba. Cada línea se desdibujaba, buscando un nuevo orden, y tratando de hacerme recordar algún rostro, pero era imposible. Nada quería aparecer, todo estaba demasiado lejano. Los recuerdos eran demasiado viejos para desempolvarlos.

Apoyé el peso de mi cuerpo en los brazos, flexionados sobre mis rodillas. Aunque fingía concentración, no era creíble seguramente, porque no podía pasar de la misma página. Seguía absorto, inmerso, preguntándome una y otra vez quién podría recordarme de niño. Una sola cosa sabía, algunos de los huérfanos habían sido adoptado por familias… esa era mi única pista.

_Pista_.

Pero no podía quitar dos nombres de mi mente: Solo, y Yuti.

* * *

_**David Shore (*): **_Autor de novelas, luego series de televisión, tales como Dr. House, Blue South, Family Law, entre otras. No es que sea mi favorito (Solamente veo Dr. House de vez en cuando, y me gusta), es simplemente una recomendación que me dieron y que, considerando el humor de Duo, es adaptable.

_**N/A**_: Odié este episodio. Lo juro. Tardé demasiado y fue muy estresante escribirlo… el próximo será menos "Meditativo", menos pasivo, lo juro. Tengo que meterle más acción si no quiero morir en el intento de terminarlo, ja ja.

En fin… le robo la frase a Anoded:

**¿Clic al botoncito? **=**3**

**_Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge_**


	10. Preventers

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora? ¡NO...! - ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_ - -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**-~-~-~- **__**En el capítulo anterior...**__** -~-~-~-**_

_

* * *

_

_Cada día me sonaba en mi cabeza esas últimas palabras suyas. _

_Winner quería preguntarme mil cosas…_

_Sentía que algo se me estaba escapando_

_- ¡Has estado evitándonos por ya más de 10 días…! […] Duo, amigo, ya fue suficiente misterio, sabemos que algo no está bien, ¿Quién era esa persona que te llamó desde tu casa…? ¿Sucedió algo malo? _

_- Heero rastreó mi chip…, Heero rastrea las llamadas… -_

_Me encolericé sin querer. _

_- ¡Tú, estúpido arrogante manipulador absorbente! _

_-… No voy a dejar que te suicides como un mocoso malcriado _

_En la casa jamás había sonido alguno. Eso era porque en antiguas reuniones, el que siempre ponía música o avivaba las cosas, era yo. _

_El sonidito del aparato en mi bolsillo llamó mi atención._

_**- Buenas, Duo **_

_Ahí estaba mi némesis y amante en turno: Heero Yuy. _

… _¿Dolor?..._

_- ¿Heero? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que ocultaste recién? (…) ¿Qué es tan terrible que temes hacerlo saber?..._

_- No es negociable, dame el aparato_

_Cuando me precipité al ventanal, él me cazó de la trenza jalándome dentro. _

_Un presentimiento me decía que habían mil cosas que quería decirme…_

_-… ¿Me dejarás mi celular…? _

_- No _

_- Estaré en mi cuarto por ocho horas si me dejas el teléfono –_

_El sonido seco de algo cayendo en la mesa me espantó. _

_- Podrías ayudar en vez de perder el tiempo […] No serías capaz de mentir_

_- ¿Mentir por distorsionar la verdad, o mentir por omisión de datos? _

_No sabía por qué, pero intuía que dinero no era el problema, ni siquiera parte de él. _

_Otra vez, la tonadita de mi teléfono, en medio del mortal mutismo de mis ex compañeros. _

_**- La otra vez pasé por un noviciado, habían muchos niños vestidos con uniforme; había uno en especial, que me recordó mucho a ti. Llevaba el cabello **__**tan**__** largo… pero sus ojos no eran iguales a los tuyos, nadie ha podido igualar el mismo tono amatista, tan profundo, tan lleno de misterios y secretos…**_

_¿Por qué sentía como si Él me conociera tanto?_

"_No has cambiado nada desde entonces…" _

_**- Me amarás no importa lo que haga, te lo aseguro. **_

_Hellen. Padre Maxwell. Solo. Yuti..._

_Una sola cosa sabía, algunos de los huérfanos habían sido adoptado por familias… esa era mi única pista._

_**

* * *

-~-~-~- **__**Capítulo 9**__** -~-~-~-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Quizás me estaba involucrando demasiado, me di cuenta cuando luego de unos días, vi mi rutina. Todo lo que hacía era estar ahí, en la sala, ayudando a revisar papeles según lo que Wufei pedía, o simplemente mirando las noticias. Sí, quizás me había metido de más en el asunto… pero al menos acomodé mis horarios, y mi mente se mantiene ocupada pensando en algo más. Es algo, no lo que realmente quisiera… pero algo. Lo que más temía no era eso, sino terminar de sentirme cómodo con el grupo.

Miré el teléfono en mis manos, esperando que sonara, pero no lo haría hoy. Seguramente, tardaría algunos días más en querer comunicarse conmigo… como antes.

_**- Estamos transmitiendo desde Sank donde se iba a realizar en unas horas la conferencia sobre el nuevo proyecto de reordenamiento espacial para las colonias, dirigido por la Canciller Darlian, quien acaba de desaparecer del recinto sin explicación alguna –**_escuché de pronto, capturando toda mi atención. Ahí en la pantalla de la televisión estaba el documento de último momento, con la periodista, alterada, hablando rápido, algo hiperventilada. Todos voltearon a ver, y la tensión se instaló en la habitación automáticamente_**-. No hemos obtenido aún el informe oficial, ni se ha acercado ningún Preventivo a darnos la primicia. Una fuente externa nos acaba de informar que Relena Darlian acaba de ser secuestrada por un grupo terrorista… -**_en eso, la figura de Noin pasa por detrás de las pantallas, con su cara preocupada, hasta falta de color_**-. Disculpe, ¡Disculpe! ¡Señorita! –**_se interrumpió la periodista, de pulcro trajecito beige, intentando obtener información de la peliazul en vano_**-.**_

Heero dejó los papeles a un lado, Wufei permaneció estático en su lugar, inmutable. Trowa parecía juzgar cada palabra, mirando por sobre su mechón castaño. Quatre aún no salía de su asombro. Yo, solamente me acomodé en el sofá, con el ceño fruncido, esperando por más detalles. Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna, escuchando con atención el bullicio de la trasmisión. Parecía que estaba lleno de periodistas ahí. Los empujones y manotazos para ser los primeros en conseguir un acercamiento o una primicia sobraban, haciendo que la imagen fuera parecida a la de una batalla campal. Era _casi_ hilarante.

_**- Estaremos transmitiendo en vivo hasta que algún oficial tenga el permiso para darnos los datos oficiales –**_aseguró, acomodándose el auricular de su oreja, tratando de ser lo más profesional posible_**-. A las siete con cuarenta minutos de esta mañana entró una llamada en la central de nuestro canal, alertando de la situación. El vuelo hasta aquí tomó tiempo, y fue sólo investigativo, pero nos encontramos con satelitales como nosotros –**_la cámara se movió, tratando de mostrar un panorama global. La cantidad de reporteros allí era impensable, todos de traje, todos con micrófonos, todos nerviosos, todos dando su versión de los hechos ante las cámaras_**-. Cada uno de nosotros hemos recibido la misma llamada, sin datos extra, todavía no sabemos si es sólo un rumor o la información era verídica. Repetimos, se sospecha que la Canciller Relena Darlian ha sido raptada hoy, desde la sede de Sank…**_

Palabras más, palabras menos, la muchacha se despidió prometiendo mantener informados a los televidentes en caso de que algo de información apareciera. La imagen cambió, hacia el conductor del programa noticiario, que parecía tan o más pálido que la misma Noin instantes atrás. Sin embargo, él no tenía nada que ver. Solamente era el estupor. Relena era una líder pacifista, la más importante por estos tiempos, la que ayudó a convertir el universo en lo que conocemos hoy… que ella desaparezca (de nuevo) era alarmante, preocupante.

- Es una guerra –escuché que pronunció Wufei, poniendo en palabras el rumbo que tomaban mis propios pensamientos-. Es una declaración de guerra, harán lo mismo que con Heero Yuy –afirmó, con una singular determinación en los ojos, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie completamente tenso-.

El 01 frunció aún más (si es que era humanamente posible) el ceño, pero no pronunció una sola palabra.

- Todavía no entiendo por qué secuestrar a la señorita Relena… -meditó Quatre, agachando la mirada pensativo. Estaba triste, pero serio-. Si lo que quieren es declarar la guerra, podrían hacer un anuncio formal, pero en vez de eso secuestran a una pacifista… -trató de analizar, de a poco, buscando algo que le hiciera entender-.

Yo jugueteé con mi trenza, sin intenciones de intervenir en el dialogo. Aún así, les escuchaba. No me preocupaba… sabía que Él sería muy caballero y no la lastimaría, Relena no moriría, ni sería herida. No había ninguna razón para volverse locos… hasta que nadie le hiciera perder la paciencia y decidiera tirar una bomba en medio del continente, no debíamos alarmarnos. E incluso en esa situación… me sentía con el poder absoluto para frenarlo, sin siquiera montar un Suit.

Qué raro lo mío.

Entonces lo sentí, la mirada penetrante del ojicobalto, fija en mí, congelándome. Era dura, con una pared de concreto entre sus pupilas y sus pensamientos, como si tratara de esconderse, de torturarme. Pero extrañamente, no surtía efecto en mí. Ya no sentía miedo…

- ¿Qué pasa Heero? –pregunté directamente, regresándole la mirada, sin dejar de jugar en ningún momento con las puntas de mi cabello- No creerás que yo la secuestré ¿O sí? –sonreí, conteniendo la gracia-.

-… ¿No te preocupa? –cuestionó finalmente como respuesta, dejándome en blanco total-

- ¿Preocuparme…? –repetí, sin creérmelo. ¿Heero se había dado cuenta lo poco que me estresaba la situación? ¿Había sido él el único, o yo había sido demasiado obvio? Volteé a ver a los demás, buscando una respuesta, pero Quatre no había captado nada, Trowa sospechaba, y Wufei… seguía en medio de su cólera por la injusticia-. Bueno… -agregué, buscando qué responder-, no le pasará nada, nadie le hará nada, entonces, ¿Por qué debo preocuparme?

- ¿Por qué supones que nadie la lastimará? –interrogó con interés el único rubio de los cinco-

- Sólo porque sí.

Sabía que no era una buena respuesta, pero no tenía ganas de decir más. Volteé a ver al televisor, aún con todos mirándome. Había sido sin querer algo frío en hablar al final, pero había conseguido zanjar el asunto. Sabía además que Heero estaba al tanto de algunas cosas… no sería difícil para él interpretar que Relena había sido secuestrada por la misma persona que secuestró a Clovis. Y siendo que yo había confesado saber quién había raptado a Clovis, todo era más que claro.

Hubo un silencio mortal entre todos, aparentemente los demás al igual que yo estaban absortos en sus propias ideas. Nadie parecía interesado en compartir pensamientos, en debatir, o en intentar preguntar todas mis razones de existencia. Entonces, algo nos interrumpió por igual.

- Nos vamos –declaró el 01, desafiante, de pie junto al sofá-.

Todos lo miramos. Trowa dio su veredicto poniéndose de pie instantes después, aparentemente de acuerdo. Le siguió Quatre, después de mirar seriamente la decisión en los ojos de los primeros dos, al fin de acuerdo también. Todos parecían tener la misma idea de que regresar, era lo mejor que podían hacer, pese a que nadie nos hubiera llamado y pedido nada. La verdad, me sentía fuera de lugar en esa situación… ¿Sería que ya no me sentía atado a proteger la paz?

- Haré reservaciones para los vuelos… partiremos al anochecer –informó 04, desapareciendo del living-.

Sonreí sínicamente. Sí existía alguien capaz de estar dos pasos por delante de Heero… Él era capaz de predecir los movimientos del soldado perfecto. Me coloqué de pie para empacar mis cosas sin chistar, con una sensación de adrenalina dentro de mí. Todo estaba por empezar, el encuentro, la guerra, los Mobile Suits, los uniformes, la Muerte sobre nuestras cabezas… por fin, ya no tendría que esperar. Todo parecía trazado para que nosotros, las piezas de ajedrez, nos movamos; el último en caer sería el Rey… ¿Cuál bando caería, los aliados Preventidos, o el Batallón Guerrillero…?

Ahora lo entendía. Tenía que disfrutar de esta emoción…. Ahora entendía un poco más, las palabras de mi secuestrador en esas escasas dos llamadas telefónicas.

"_**Hay un lugar donde no hay sol, sólo dolor.**_

_**Sin marcha atrás, ni dirección, tienes que luchar.**_

_**[…]**_

_**¿Quién puso en tus manos odio de regalo?**_

_**¿**__**Quién con tanta ira te lastima?**_

_**¿Cómo pudo la inocencia convertirse en destrucción...?**_

_**¿Quién te habrá robado el mundo en un disparo?**_

_**¿Quién le puso precio a tu vida?**_

_**¿Cómo vive la conciencia con tanto dolor?**_

_**Dime quién, cómo y por**__** qué. Soldado de papel."**_

Y así, sin más, los cinco volamos (literalmente) a la central de Preventers. En el viaje, lo único que pude hacer fue ver por la pequeña ventanilla, aburrido, casi al igual que Quatre. Fue extenuante, creí que jamás acabaría, pero una vez aterrizamos nos recibió el clima frío, invernal de aquella parte del planeta. Era de noche para cuando pisamos tierra. La temperatura era tan baja que no sólo veías el aliento en el aire, hecho vapor, sino que te ardía la piel.

Me sentía perseguido. Miré varias veces a nuestro alrededor cuando estuvimos en la plataforma, buscando nuestros equipajes. Pero nadie nos miraba, nadie parecía sospechoso, no había nadie singular. Seguro de que era mi imaginación, nada más cargué mi bolsa, y seguí a los otros cuatro hacia la salida. Estaba algo apurado por caminar por las calles libremente, por sentirme tranquilo. Me conformaba con la sensación de estar de nuevo en civilización, aunque estuviera rodeado de mis ex compañeros. Había gente a nuestro alrededor, caras desconocidas, personas de diferentes lugares, todos bien emponchados, hablando con otros o por teléfono.

Todavía creía que hacíamos un singular quinteto, caminando juntos en las calles o lugares sociales.

Eché un vistazo a mi lado. Heero caminaba como siempre estoico, frío… ligeramente fastidiado, tenía la sensación. Aún con ese perfil tan serio suyo, seguro de sí mismo, seguía luciendo terriblemente sexy… ¿Era porque me había acostumbrado a esa imagen de él? ¿O era el contraste del brillo de sus ojos grises, con la piel pálida…? Miré el techo, pensativo. Mis ojos grandes, azules purpúreos, se perdieron en la nada tratando de descifrar aquel raro misterio. El aroma del 01 seguía siendo el mismo… Lexus Vol 0.98 P. Idiotizante, algo embriagante. Volteé hacia atrás, ahí, justo a donde estaba Quatre. Parecía cansado… siempre con su imagen angelical, de niño educado, de clase… Quatre destacaba mucho de nosotros por ser el más rubio y menudo de los cinco, especialmente al lado de Heero y Trowa, porque aunque Wufei también resultaba ser delgado, bajito, y menudito, tenía siempre esa aura de respeto e imponencia, como un perro guardián.

Suspiré.

- ¿Sucede algo, Duo? –escuché la voz del de ojos aqua, justo a mis 800*- ¿Cansado? –agregó, tratando de sonar simpático y agradable-

-… Creo que sí, algo… -respondí, colocándome al hombro mi mochila. Dejé a mi trenza sacudirse como quisiera tras mi espalda, y continué mirando al frente-.

- Todos lo estamos –afirmó, sabiendo que coincidiríamos en esa opinión-.

_- __Sometimes… I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected… -_susurré, recordando aquella vieja canción de temporada que tanto me gustaba_-__ Somehow… I know that I am haunted to be wanted_…

Sonreí, absorto en mi mismo, incapaz de notar la extrañez que había despertado entre los demás. Quizás era que, hasta ahora en estos días, no había sido demasiado alegre que digamos. Recordar una canción nos regresaba casi a las épocas antiguas, donde yo trataba de alzarles el ánimo a todos, que disfrutaran de nuestra amistad, que disfrutaran de estar vivos… que disfrutaran de no estar solos. No era precisamente que ahora fuera a saltar y abrazar al 04, para arrancarle una sonrisa y de ser posible conseguir esa risueña risa que poseía. No, simplemente estaba feliz de estar en civilización, feliz de sentir la adrenalina, feliz de _empezar_ por fin.

Minutos después, estábamos en dos táxis de camino hacia la central de Preventers, donde nos darían alojamiento temporal seguramente. Recordaba que así era, cuando aún trabajaba para ellos. Pero de eso hace bastante… algunas cosas quizás cambiaron, y otras seguro seguían igual. Como el Angar vacío, sin ninguno de los Gundams. Eso sin duda no cambiaría, ni aunque Él declarase finalmente la guerra.

Nos dieron habitaciones individuales, para mi alivio. Quien nos atendió, era una chica nueva aparentemente. No la conocía. Estatura promedio, pelirroja, ojos marrones… nada que me llamara la atención. Wufei se fue con ella, pidiendo detalles e información sobre Sally y Une. Nosotros nos quedamos a descansar en nuestros cuartos. No eran grandes, solamente del tamaño adecuado para una cama, un placard, y un pequeño pasillito para caminar hacia un casi diminuto baño de regadera, retrete y lavamanos. Sólo lo justo para una persona estándar, no más, no menos…. Estaba bien para mí. Tenía cuatro paredes y una puerta, no podía quejarme.

Aunque me acosté, cerrando los ojos para dormir un poco, no lo conseguí. La ansiedad me comía por dentro, fui incapaz de conciliar algo de sueño. La cama estaba bien, algo fría. La almohada era algo dura, pero no irreparable. No había mucha luz tampoco. Pero mis ojos seguían mirando a la nada, olvidándose de estar abiertos, cada vez que intentaba descansar. Mi pecho latía con fuerza, las venas en mis muñecas palpitaban haciéndome sentir la química embargándome. Necesitaba hechos. Necesitaba acción. Pero sabiendo que no podría hacer mucho a estas horas, insistí en encontrar a Morfeo.

Quizás fueron las tres am cuando me dormí. Sólo sé que al despertar, era de día. No demasiado tarde de hecho. Tras darme un duchazo rápido, calcé mis pantalones de cuero negro ajustados, que ahora no requerían esfuerzo por prender, y una camisa negra no muy ajustada sobre una camiseta blanca, gruesa por el frío. Las botas negras de hebilla plateada hicieron juego con los pantalones. Cuando me vi en el espejo me di cuenta, que era demasiado parecido a mi mismo (Duh!), era demasiado parecido a cuando trabajaba en Preventers… era demasiado parecido a cuando éramos un quinteto amistoso.

- Qué mierda –rezongué, sin darle más vueltas-.

Con el celular en mano, salí del cuarto para buscar algunas caras familiares. Encontré en la pequeña sala de estar del piso a mis compañeros, tomando café o té. Sobre la mesa del centro había una bolsita de papel con bollos de canela, rosquillas, y demás acompañamientos dulces. Todo tenía el logo del café que había a dos cuadras.

Genial, comida americana. _Qué rico. _

- Buenas –saludé socialmente, aceptando el vaso de telgopor que me correspondía, de la mano de Quatre- ¿Novedades?

- No muchas… -respondió el rubio, algo quedo. Se veía que le afectaba. Dejamos a los demás proseguir con la lectura de papeles aparentemente importantes-. Relena fue grabada por las cámaras de seguridad a las diez pm, ingresando en el hotel luego de la cena en el Luxury Eve. A las ocho am las cámaras obtuvieron la escena de ella retirándose del hotel… las cámaras de vigilancia viales vieron el auto partir al norte. Luego perdemos el rastro –le vi voltear con seriedad al grupo de tres chicos, absortos-. Es como si… se hubiera evaporado. El auto no apareció, la matrícula tampoco, nadie la ha visto… y dadas las circunstancias, no hay duda de que se trata de un secuestro.

- Mhm… -balbuceé, sin tener mucho qué decir-.

Sabía que quien sea que la secuestró, si la sacaba del país o de la tierra, no lo haría a la luz… Sería en negro, clandestinamente. Pero lo más probable es que aún estuviera en la Tierra, estaba muy seguro de eso. Todos los vuelos al espacio estarían siendo registrados, y revisados; no importa cuánto trataran, no podrían pasar. Y aún pudiendo hacerlo, no le convenía a Él tenerla tan lejos. Estaban cerca, a la mano, cosa de poder ser usados en caso de ser necesarios…; para protegerlos además, de terceros seguramente.

Nunca faltaba un traidor…

Respingué de repente, sintiendo vibrar mi mano. Al voltear a ver, el teléfono parpadeaba, no sonaba. Miré de inmediato la pantalla, donde se me anunciaba de un mensaje de texto entrante, y traté de leerlo.

"_**Regresaste a Preventers. Bienvenido Duo."**_

Sentí miedo, susto. Cerré el aparato hasta en pánico. La sensación de haberme sentido observado el día anterior no había sido en vano, tenía justificativo. Estaba en su mira, me perseguía a cada paso… ¿Desconfiaría de mi? Sería normal que lo hiciera, era su enemigo de alguna forma.

- ¿Pasó algo? –inquirió el chico a mi lado, con sus ojos aqua tristes por mi distanciamiento, quizás. Para mi seguía siendo egoísmo-

- Está todo bien –aseguré-.

No es que algo estuviera mal. Yo estaba asustado, pero eso no era malo. No podía demostrarles mucho. Traté de mantenerme impasible, de no darle mucha importancia, de no pensar demasiado. Era más fácil de ése modo. Levantaría menos preocupaciones… evitaría más interrogantes.

- ¿Y qué van a hacer? –me atreví a averiguar, buscando un tema de conversación que fuera más interesante que mi desconfianza. Aunque ellos se habían resignado hacía unos días, sobre averiguar al respecto… quizás aceptaron que yo no hablaré-

- Por el momento leer la información y esperar el llamado de Sally… luego supongo que iremos directo a Sank a recrear los hechos –me acompañó el 04, hasta uno de los sofás libres, donde pudiéramos sentarnos sin molestar a nadie-

- Eh~… a Sank… –murmuré, desinteresado-

Miré a mi alrededor, lentamente. No había cambiado mucho el lugar desde la última vez que había estado. Bebí sin prestar atención el líquido caliente de mi vaso térmico, y continué inspeccionando con cuidado todos los movimientos que hacían las personas en el área, la mayoría con uniforme. De hecho, los únicos que estábamos sin la ropa oficial, éramos nosotros cinco. Aún así, a estas alturas, no creo que existiera nadie que no nos conociera… somos los famosos pilotos Gundam, el último recurso de Preventers, los más capacitados, los _intocables._

Me reí en voz alta, sin querer. D'uh, ahora sí parecía un loco.

Al acabar el desayuno, tomé un bollo de canela, y me puse en marcha. En realidad, sentía curiosidad, sentía mucho interés. Estando dentro de las instalaciones y teniendo acceso absoluto, podía buscar todos los datos que quería, siempre que los demás no supieran. Discretamente, miré sobre mi hombro. Nadie me prestó demasiada atención, así que continué por uno de los pasillos, rumbo al ascensor. Dentro de él, me recargué de lado en una de sus paredes y apreté el piso del subsuelo, los hangares. Ahí era donde se guardaban los Mobile Suits.

- OZ… -susurré pensativo, mirando el suelo frente a mi-.

"_**S**__**on las fachadas de un gobierno monárquico para terminar por absorber a las colonias hasta unificarlas en un mismo miembro, una extensión de la Tierra…"**_

¿Preventers, cometiendo la misma atrocidad que OZ?... Tenía dudas al respecto. OZ había tenido muchas ramas de poder, en Romefeller, y luego la facción de Dekim Barton… ¿Cómo habría podido sobrevivir a todo eso, el deseo de monopolización? También estaba el más grande detalle: tanto Une, como Noin, habían trabajado para OZ y Romefeller… al principio la idea de que estuvieran al frente de Preventers había sonado demasiado bien, porque a fin de cuentas, eran las más diplomáticas y con experiencia en el campo. Pero ahora, sólo parece una mala broma.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y frente a mi se erguía el profundo pasillo que conducía casi en penumbras hacia las compuertas de los hangares. Caminé pausadamente hacia el frente, conociendo el recorrido, con mi mente perdida entre mis pensamientos. A mi alrededor todo era silencio. Pocas personas se movían en este subsuelo por estas épocas… hacía mucho que no se usaban Suits para el combate, así que esto estaba casi abandonado, de no ser por el mantenimiento.

Un gutural sonido retumbó en la instancia, cuando apreté el gran botón verde para abrir las compuertas. Se abrió una nueva área, espaciosa, con más de 50 metros de alto. En hilera en la pared de mi izquierda estaban los Mobile Suits, y a mi izquierda el área de computadoras y mantenimiento de software. Todas las máquinas de ahí eran puros intentos de Leos y Taurus… nada más lejano a eso, nada parecido a mi Deathscythe.

"_**A fin de cuentas, OZ hizo lo mismo que está haciendo la Tierra ahora, sólo que desde la perspectiva de las colonias…"**_

Sí, eso había dicho. Pero ¿Cómo comprobarlo? ¿Cómo comprobar quién se equivocaba? ¿Cómo encontrar ese error de datos donde todo se distorsionaba, aquel punto débil donde la información se transformaba en mentira?

Me senté contra la pared de la derecha, luego de caminar unos cien metros hacia el frente. Ahí, desde mi posición en el suelo, contemplé el panorama. Las máquinas de metal, frío metal, vacías, sin pilotos… como si esperara que ellas me dieran las respuestas que yo tanto necesitaba. Sólo me bastaba saber eso, para poder escoger de qué lado pelear cuando la guerra volviera. Solamente necesitaba saber quién era el mentiroso, quién era el sádico ambicioso, para poder elegir mi lado de la pelea… sólo entonces montaría un Suit y arriesgaría el todo por el todo, otra vez.

Porque era un hecho, que la guerra volvería en algún momento. Más pronto que tarde.

Pasé así los próximos minutos, hasta que comencé a sentirme acalambrado. De un salto me puse de pie, caminando hacia una de las máquinas de allí. La prendí luego de tocar algunos botones. No estaba muy seguro de si eran como las que había conocido en tiempos de guerra, pero fue fácil deducir cómo manejarla. Sin saber qué buscaba, comencé a entrar en los directorios, metiéndome gracias a la red de disco en disco. Encontré muchos archivos diferentes, y los releí apenas por arriba sin concentrarme. Todos parecían superficiales… todos técnicos con respecto a la maquinaria, presupuestos, entrada y salida de material, camiones… nada que no les sirviera a los mecánicos. Nada que me pudiera servir a mi para entretenerme.

Cuando me harté, apagué el aparato y caminé unos metros, prestando atención a los mínimos detalles. Sobre algunas mesas habían algunas anotaciones. También habían llaves de reparación, aparatos, más notas, algunas cajas, CD's…. Junté algunas de las hojas que había esparcidas por ahí y las hojeé, pero no había nada interesante, nada que valiera la pena realmente. Me aburría un poco, me daba cierta ansiedad.

Sin embargo, una de las hojas fue notoriamente diferente. No tanto por dónde estaba, ni cómo estaba, sino un renglón de ella donde decía claramente _Gundamio_. Fruncí mi ceño, buscando más arriba algo que me diera detalles, pero todas las cosas que habían anotadas eran partes. Cables, circuitos, discos, amortiguadores, ventiladores internos, vidrios, metal, aleaciones, _gundamio._ No necesitaba leer más para entenderlo: partes para Mobiles Suits. ¿Partes para un Gundam, quizás…? Porque sólo viendo la cantidad de la entrega, te dabas cuenta que no era una pequeña reparación, sino una _muy_ grande. _Tan_ grande, como para seis Gundams.

¿Gundams… de nuevo?

Miré a mis lados, confirmando que fuera el único en la instancia. Al ver que no había nadie más mirándome, tomé el papel, lo doblé varias veces sobre sí mismo y lo guardé en un bolsillo, lo suficientemente bien para pasar desapercibido. Ya en mi habitación, cuando regresara, lo leería con calma y trataría de analizarlo mejor… por ahora, era una pista importante que quería tener conmigo. El papel traía anotadas fechas, horas, cantidades, y lugar de entrega, todas cosas que me ayudarían para descifrar _donde_ estaban los Gundams, si es que se estaban construyendo.

_Si es que_ no. Seguramente se estaban construyendo. Porque seguramente sabían tan bien como yo que se avecinaba un enfrentamiento.

Busqué un lugar cómodo, contra alguna pared de nuevo, y me senté otra vez. Ahora sí, necesitaba enfriar las ideas un poco. Plegué mis piernas, cruzando mis tobillos, y me perdí en la nada. Dejé que las horas pasaran sin darme cuenta, inmerso en un mundo vacío dentro de mí. Había demasiado qué pensar pero no debía hacerlo, porque aunque me partiera la cabeza dándole vueltas a toda la situación, no debía moverme muy rápido… si lo hacía, cometía el error de ser demasiado obvio. De este modo, todo se podía confundir con un cambio de ánimo, sin demasiada trascendencia. No quería a los demás preguntándome, o sospechando más de lo que seguramente ya intuían. No era solamente Heero, era también Quatre, y Trowa.

Quatre y Heero… esos eran los que más problemas me daban. Quatre por su mirada dulce, haciendo que me sintiera culpable con cada una de mis frías respuestas. Heero, por su silencio y viveza. Él podría haber adivinado todo sobre mi, y jamás mencionar nada… y eso era horrible, porque jamás sabía qué pensaba, qué sabía, qué intuía.

Cerré mis ojos, golpeando mi cabeza contra el frío metal de la pared. El aire salió de mis pulmones, cargado de frustración.

-… Heero –susurré, frunciendo mi ceño. Era un caos pensar en ese tipo, siempre-.

- ¿Qué? –

La respuesta me espantó, haciéndome respingar en mi lugar, pálido. Literalmente, me agarré de la pared para no marearme de la pura sorpresa. De inmediato busqué al responsable, y ahí estaba él. Mi pesadilla, mi amante, mi tortura, ese papel en blanco sobre el escritorio que provocaba tantos dolores de cabeza, siempre tan frío…

- ¡¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?–demandé, ofuscado-.

¿Cómo es que había llegado sin que lo notara? ¡No podía materializarse del aire!

Al no oír ni encontrar respuesta en sus ojos, solamente suspiré. Me relajé un poco, apoyando la espalda para descansar de la repentina tensión, y decidí ignorarlo. Sin embargo, para mi mala suerte, el 01 se acercó tomando asiento justo a mi lado, a quizás un metro de distancia. De reojo, le vi apoyar el brazo izquierdo sobre la pierna de ése mismo lado, pero él no volteó a verme, parecía perdido en el mismo punto que yo había estado mirando tiempo atrás.

Nadie dijo nada, parecía como si nadie tuviera nada para comunicar. Durante los próximos minutos fue casi como si él jamás hubiera llegado, aunque para mi, la tensión que su sola presencia provocaba casi me mataba. Cuando regresé a espiar qué hacía, parecía más concentrado en el borde de la manga de su camisa, que en otra cosa. El detalle se me hizo ineludible por un solo y sorprendente hecho: Heero casi parecía un adolescente aburrido e inocente, jugando con lo único que tenía a mano.

Alterado, asustado con esa nueva visión de los hechos, tomé con una de mis manos la muñeca de la de él. Impedía de esta forma, que él pudiera seguir actuando así. Lo obligaba a cambiar su punto de atención a cualquier otra cosa. Quizás así, esperaba ponerme menos histérico de lo que ya estaba yo. Sólo bastó una crítica silenciosa, grabada en mis orbes amatistas, para que entendiera. Lo sabía, era nuestro modo de comunicación cuando yo no tenía ganas de renegar. Sabía que había entendido, porque todas las veces anteriores también lo había hecho, pero esta vez él no trató de soltarse, de responderme, o algo similar.

En vez de eso, Heero me miró profundamente, inquietándome. El único movimiento que realizó después, fue acercarse para probar mis labios, inesperadamente. Titubeé, por el lugar en que nos encontrábamos, pero a él pareció no importarle. Su boca me insistió porque le abriera paso… y yo no pude ceder, no estaba cómodo.

-… ¡Estamos en el hangar! –le susurré apartándome, nervioso, alterado, no por timidez sino por el peligro de que nos vieran- ¿No puedes ser más discreto? –casi ordené, volteando a ver si la puerta se encontraba abierta, pero estaba cerrada-.

Pasé saliva, abriendo ligeramente más mis ojos de la sorpresa. La luz del botón que abría las compuertas estaba de color rojo. Y rojo, según recordaba, era _cerrado con seguro_.

Mierda.

Ahogué la exclamación en mi garganta, al sentirle empujarme al suelo. De nuevo sobre mi, de nuevo yo apresado entre el piso y su cuerpo, de nuevo a merced, de nuevo tan cerca…

-… S-se te está haciendo una pésima costumbre, ¿Sabias? Esto de empujarme al piso cada que te encaprichas… -traté de razonar, poniendo las manos en el pecho de él para que no se acercara aún más. 01 me miró, acallándome en silencio con sus ojos, disgustado; no hacía falta que me explicara demasiado… estaba enojado porque se la estaba poniendo difícil-.

- Es tu culpa –fue todo lo que pronunció-.

Abrí mi boca dispuesto a reprochar, azorado.

- ¡¿M-Mi culpa? ¡¿Y ahora por qué? –demandé, tensándome aún más. Otra vez, las palabras a ser traducidas… pero no entendí con claridad esta vez, era nuevo para mi-. ¡Yo no hice nada malo, tú me seguiste por antojoso que eres!

- Entonces por qué bajaste al hangar.

Tardé casi _años_ en entender eso. O tal vez sí entendía, solamente que no podía creerlo. Cobalto y violáceo se mantuvieron unidas por eternos minutos, los que tardé en reaccionar. Esta vez serio, ya sin la tensión de antes, sentí por primera vez que Heero era un verdadero inmaduro. ¿Quién sino un inmaduro podría entender que _ir al hangar_ significa _sígueme, quiero tener sexo contigo, estoy caliente_?

Empujé el rostro del pelicorto frente a mi con toda la palma de mi mano, con mi cara tétricamente seria, hasta disgustada. Apenas un gruñido escapó de su boca, nada conforme.

- Solamente tú Heero, crees que uno busca estar a solas exclusivamente para tener sexo… uno a veces usa la soledad para _pensar_, ¿Te suena familiar? –susurré carente de emoción alguna, dejando de empujarle el rostro hacia atrás-.

- Duo, tu _no_ buscas la soledad –expresó, resumiéndolo todo en esas cinco últimas palabras-.

¡Bingo!

- ¿Estuviste tomando alcohol? –alcé una ceja, me reprendió de regreso con una mirada; ¿Por qué no habíamos cambiado de posición ya?...- ¿Entonces por qué quieres filosofar conmigo sobre los misterios de la vida, si estás sobrio?... _Tú_ eres el que no hace eso, el que no habla, el que no _conversa_.

- Duo… -susurró peligrosamente serio-.

Supe que estaba a punto de hacerle pasar para el otro lado. Enojarlo, en traducción.

- Admítelo, es raro… –insistí, en un susurro. Otra vez, el frío de sus ojos, el enojo- ¡Admítelo! –insistí, con capricho, dejando salir a mi niño interior- ¡Admite que ver al 01 tratando de conversar es una rareza mundial, es… N-no, Heero, aguanta! –me interrumpí algo alterado, sintiendo sus manos comenzando a jalar la remera y la camisa hacia arriba-

Fue curioso. Pese a que sostuve sus manos para que no avanzaran más, él no pudo devolverme la mirada, estaba tenso, quieto, huyendo a dar la cara, con sus labios apretados tan fuertemente que juraría sangrarían en cualquier momento. Pero después, cuando por fin alzó la vista, sólo me regañó con ella. Pensé que tendría que realizar alguno de mis monólogos, que no diría nada, pero en vez de eso…

-… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

_**

* * *

**_

_***800:**_ Duo mirando al frente sería a las 1200, así que si mira a un costado, serán las 900. Quatre está más atrás… en diagonal. Puede decirse que Quatre está posicionado a las 800 horas de Duo. Por las dudas aclaro.

_**N/A**_:

No tuve inspiración para escribir un poema en el _Break_, así que usé unas estrofas de una canción. **David Bisbal – Soldado de Papel**.

La canción que susurra Duo es el super popular tema **The Rasmus – In the Shadows**. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que pega muy bien como Imagen Song del 02.

No es publicidad ni tengo derechos sobre las canciones.

_Ryoko Yuy __Eiri Lamperouge_


	11. Anormal

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora? ¡NO...! - ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_ - -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**-~-~-~- **__**En el capítulo anterior...**__** -~-~-~-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**- Estamos transmitiendo desde Sank donde se iba a realizar en unas horas la conferencia sobre el nuevo proyecto de reordenamiento espacial para las colonias, dirigido por la Canciller Darlian, quien acaba de desaparecer del recinto sin explicación. **_

_Parecía que estaba lleno de periodistas ahí. _

_**- A las siete con cuarenta minutos de esta mañana entró una llamada en la central de nuestro canal, alertando de la situación…**_

_- Es una guerra. Es una declaración de guerra, harán lo mismo que con Heero Yuy _

_- Todavía no entiendo por qué secuestrar a la señorita Relena… -_

_Todo estaba por empezar, el encuentro, la guerra, los Mobile Suits, los uniformes, la Muerte sobre nuestras cabezas… _

_- Buenas… ¿Novedades?_

_- No muchas… - _

_Sabía que quien sea que la secuestró, si la sacaba del país o de la tierra, no lo haría a la luz._

"_**Regresaste a Preventers. Bienvenido Duo."**_

_La sensación de haberme sentido observado el día anterior no había sido en vano, tenía justificativo. _

_- ¿Y qué van a hacer? _

_- Por el momento leer la información y esperar el llamado de Sally… luego supongo que iremos directo a Sank a recrear los hechos -_

_- Eh~… a Sank… –_

_Nadie me prestó demasiada atención, así que continué por uno de los pasillos, rumbo al ascensor. _

"_**S**__**on las fachadas de un gobierno monárquico para terminar por absorber a las colonias hasta unificarlas en un mismo miembro, una extensión de la Tierra…"**_

_¿Preventers, cometiendo la misma atrocidad que OZ?... _

_Un gutural sonido retumbó en la instancia, cuando apreté el gran botón verde para abrir las compuertas. _

"_**A fin de cuentas, OZ hizo lo mismo que está haciendo la Tierra ahora, sólo que desde la perspectiva de las colonias…"**_

_Porque era un hecho, que la guerra volvería en algún momento. Más pronto que tarde._

_[…] una de las hojas fue notoriamente diferente. Cables, circuitos, discos, amortiguadores, ventiladores internos, vidrios, metal, aleaciones, gundamio. _

_¿Gundams… de nuevo?_

_-… Heero –_

_- ¿Qué? –_

_La luz del botón que abría las compuertas estaba de color rojo. _

_-… S-se te está haciendo una pésima costumbre, ¿Sabias? …_

_- Es tu culpa –_

_- ¡¿M-Mi culpa? ¡¿Y ahora por qué? Solamente tú Heero, crees que uno busca estar a solas exclusivamente para tener sexo… –_

_- Duo… … ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?_

_

* * *

_

_**-~-~-~- **__**Capítulo 10**__** -~-~-~-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Desde mi encuentro apenas días atrás con Heero en el hangar, mi piel estaba sensible, y mi mente algo saturada y confundida. Desde aquella inusual conversación con el 01, todo se había vuelto raro, vertiginoso. La circunstancia perdía lógica, comenzando a rayar en la histeria. Nada de lo que había acontecido luego de ese momento calificaba dentro de lo usual, ni se caracterizaba por rutinario. De hecho, todavía necesitaba hacer una regresión durante las noches, repasando cada hora para ver si me había perdido de algo más mientras me distraía. Un ligero repaso de los sucesos para no sentir que de pronto había sido absorbido por un agujero de universos paralelos. Naturalmente, nadie estaba enterado de mis nervios, pero supongo que la tensión era difícil de disimular cuando miraba a cada rato hacia atrás y alrededor, en busca de algo más.

Algo_ más_, algo como _alguien espiándome._

- Tengo jaqueca –protesté mirando el techo de mi cuartito, pequeño, modesto-.

Uno de mis brazos se acomodó sobre la frente, en lo que un suspiro extenso relajó mi cuerpo. No me estaba sintiendo muy bien, y es que la indigestión de comida hacía dos horas atrás comenzaba a dejarme tirante el estómago. Había comenzado a comer mucho, un detalle por demás peculiar considerando que la comida de la cocina era espantosa, tétricamente carente de sabor; nadie conocía la palabra _condimento_. Pero mi apetito regresaba proporcionalmente al tiempo en que mi mente dejaba de pensar en _Él._

Cubrí mis pupilas con los párpados, exhausto. Entonces mi memoria comenzó a rememorarlo todo otra vez. Era tan raro, tan anormal, que no dejaba de inquietarme…

Heero sobre mí, con esa mirada tan inquisitiva, tan pura… tan curiosa e intensa. Era como si el mayor secreto del mundo estuviera plantado en su mente, y no fuera capaz de descifrarlo. Por supuesto, todo esto lo comprendí después, luego de dos días de atormentarme al respecto. En aquel instante, ni por asomo intuí que quizás, _yo_ era todo el concepto que para Heero era inexplicable. En aquel momento, sólo podía sentir el escalofrío propio de quien no quiere revelar ningún secreto. El sonido oportuno de un apagado y electrónico _Beep_ fue lo que interrumpió la acusación; salvado por la campana del celular, ese era yo. Y todo había quedado ahí… sin explicación, sin razones, sin palabras de por medio.

Pero eso era poco en comparación con lo que había pasado después.

Temeroso de que ni siquiera una computadora fuera de fiar en las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos, con un espía en la base, y Heero persiguiéndome como un hermoso _Bonus_, prescindí de la idea de usar una laptop o algo así. Cada vez que podía, me escapaba del grupo. Así pude llegar a explorar las profundidades de los hangares, plataformas de despegue, estacionamiento, pasillos recónditos y habitaciones de armamento. No encontré nada, especialmente porque con mi pase de visitante no tenía acceso al nivel F, pero por lo menos descubrí a qué zonas tenía el acceso denegado.

Sin embargo, ayer, me metí sin querer en un cuartito oscuro. Habían pilas de cajas y archiveros, como si fuera un almacén de papeles. No se veía demasiado, sólo hasta que prendí las luces. A simple vista era un polvoriento desván repleto de basura. Sólo hasta que abrí uno de los cajones, y los folios llenos de papeles comenzaron a aparecer. Algunos nombres eran comunes, desconocidos, pero otros eran realmente muy pero muy llamativos. Entre todo ello, conseguí algunos planos para Mobile Suits que hasta la fecha no había visto. La data de los mismos, los delataba como nuevos, entonces la pregunta sobraba por obvia ¿Por qué algo reciente estaba archivado como si fuera viejo? Sólo podía suponer dos respuestas: tenían planos más modernos sobre los cuales trabajar, o era sólo un modo de hacerlo pasar desapercibido, para no tenerlos sobre el escritorio a vista de todos.

Abrí los ojos, volteando a mi mesa de noche. Allí en el cajón estaban metidos los papeles, pero tenía que pensar un modo de ocultarlos más eficazmente. Tenía que pensar en conseguirme un arma, en segunda instancia, porque la mía… bueno, Heero me la había quitado por la seguridad de todos cuando nos fuimos a casa de Quatre. Desde entonces estaba desprovisto de protección, salvo la física.

Ah sí, ese era otro detalle. El gimnasio de la institución había sido un buen lugar para empezar a ponerme en forma. Aún no habían resultados evidentes a simple vista, pero seguramente ese ejercicio había contribuido a despertar mi apetito. Por lo menos el primer paso (Comenzar) había sido dado. Seguramente con mantener el ritmo pronto sería capaz de golpear a Heero y hacer que le doliera de verdad.

- Ja –sonreí, procediendo a reírme con ganas- ¡Jajajajaja!

El día que Heero mostrara signos de dolor, se acababa el mundo. ¡Si hasta podía reacomodarse los huesos sin ayuda! El tipo tenía insensibilizados los nervios, los músculos, ¡Todo! Bueno, todo excepto esa parte dentro de los pantalones, porque si bien recuerdo, era en extremo fácil hacerlo despertar, erguirse, y luego nadie te salvaba hasta que él se saciara. Bendito sea, ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacerlo de esa forma? O quizás era que su tamaño le ayudaba mucho, haciendo pasar desapercibida su inexperiencia. Pero vamos, ¿Heero, inexperto? Esa nadie se la creía. Él seguramente ya se había tirado a unos cuantos…

No imaginaba a Heero en plan de levantarse un tipo para tener sexo… todavía era muy lejano para mí.

Esto era irse por la tangente, recordé repentinamente. Me volteé boca abajo en la cama.

Probablemente mañana fuera un mejor día, pensé. Despertaría temprano, iría al gimnasio luego de desayunar en grande, después una ducha fresca, una mañana con los tórtolos…. Tenía que conseguir un arma, ¿A quién persuadiría? Quizás si dejaba que Heero se saciara conmigo una vez más la obtendría gratis… aunque eso sería raro. Pero Heero estaba raro de por sí, podía abusar de la anomalía un poco más. ¿Por qué Heero lucía tan preocupado, tan perturbado…? ¿Por qué se veía peor que si la guerra se hubiera declarado? Bueno, no había sucedido formalmente aún… pero él se veía _tan_ devastado…. En Quatre no sería tan notorio, pero en Heero era como un cartel de neón. Juro que él trata de ocultarlo, parecer normal, pero a veces se le escapa de las manos y lo veo, con esa mirada tan sincera, ¡Es tan incómodo!

Quatre también estaba preocupado, pero él estaba preocupado por mí. Bueno, eso era lo que hubiera creído en el pasado. Trowa parecía más atento al 04, ya era como su perrito faldero, siguiéndolo a todas partes, buscando momentos a solas para abrazarlo. Imposible no darse cuenta de su patético intento de discreción. Wufei seguía siendo Wufei, con sus ataques de histeria por la injusticia.

Sonreí, adormecido. Mis ojos entreabiertos amenazaban con cerrarse. Opté por darme el gusto, descansar un poco, porque _mañana sería otro día_.

_**-T.R - T.R-**_

"_**Esta realidad me vuelve loco. **_

_**Sé que puedo detener el dolor si deseo que se vaya**__**."(*)**_

_El aire está caliente…_

_Alzo la mirada hacia __el horizonte. Todo se ve rojo, naranja. Las llamas a lo lejos y a mí alrededor irradian calor, queman. Queman más que el sol de verano en plena tarde. Arde. Y duele… me duele el pecho, casi no puedo respirar. Quiero que mis manos toquen mi garganta, me ayuden a darme aire, ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?_

_De nuevo miro hacia abajo. Mis manos tiemblan, adoloridas, lastimadas, manchadas de sangre, algo sucias de tierra._

_¿Dónde están los demás? _

_Comienzo a tener miedo. Siento un horrible deyabú, sé que lo que sucederá. ¿Hermana Helen…? Tengo miedo de buscar con la mirada a mi alrededor, y encontrar algo que me duela. Sin embargo no tengo opción, soy el Dios de la Muerte, nadie puede morir sin mi permiso otra vez. _

_Un estruendo me asusta. Veo al frente. Un Mobile Suit cae. Un Gundam cae… junto a otro que se desintegra._

_¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¡Maldición!_

"_**Estoy asustado por lo que veo**_

_**Pero de alguna manera sé que hay mucho más por venir.**_

_**Inmovilizado**__** por mi miedo,**_

_**Y pronto cegado**__** por las lágrimas,**_

_**Puedo detener el dolor si deseo que se vaya."(*)**_

_Todo se pone negro. Una figura que conozco está frente a mí, de pie, observándome con cariño. Verle duele, duele muchísimo, y mis lágrimas caen. Pronto me da la espalda y se aleja en medio de la oscuridad._

_¿Por qué duele tanto que se aleje, si también hiere el verlo frente a mi? ¿Por qué se va, si siento como si me quisiera también?_

_Quiero gritarle que se detenga. La voz no sale. Sé que me muevo, ¿Por qué él se aleja cada vez más, en vez de yo acercarme y acortar distancia?_

_Yo soy Shinigami, yo elijo quién se muere y quién no. __Yo soy Dios, yo tengo el poder de decidir dónde estar, y a quién llevarme._

_Él también morirá._

_No quiero._

_- ¡Yo soy un Dios! ¡YO SOY SHINIGAMI!_

"_**No me des la espalda**_

_**(No te entregues al dolor)**_

_**No intentes ocultarte**_

_**(Aunque estén gritando tu nombre)**_

_**No cierres los ojos**_

_**(Dios sabe lo que hay detrás de ellos)**_

_**No apagues la luz**_

_**(Nunca duermas, nunca mueras)."(*)**_

_**-T.R – T.R –**_

Con taquicardia mis ojos se abren. Sostengo firmemente las sábanas de la cama, estrujándolas.

_Maldición._

Miro a mi alrededor, levantándome lentamente. El silencio absorbe la habitación como una esponja seca el agua. _Mierda._ Me pongo de pie calzándome el primer pantalón que encuentro. Afuera es de día, hay movimiento, pero los ignoro rotundamente en mi carrera hacia la sala, en busca de algo. O alguien. Al no hallarlo, paseo con prisa por los pasillos, divisando a lo lejos el dispar cuarteto a punto de internarse en el ascensor. No pierdo tiempo en apresurarme hacia ellos, interrumpiendo con las manos el cierre de la puerta metálica.

- Ven conmigo –ordeno firmemente.

No hubo tiempo de réplicas, tomé al 01 por la muñeca y lo arrastré conmigo de regreso a los pasillos. Se rehusó poniéndose tenso, pero yo insistí sin detener el paso, jalándolo en dirección a mi cuarto. No me importaban las miradas sobre mi, los obvios pensamientos tales como _está loco_, por mi desalineada forma de vestir (recién despertaba) y por mi atrevimiento (interrumpir la _conversación_ y llevarme a su piloto estrella). Lo que me importaba era otra cosa, era esa inquietud dentro de mi, todas esas malditas inquietudes que en parte el malagradecido Yuy había contribuido en provocar.

¡Él pagaría su deuda!

_¡Con un demonio!_ Más vale que lo haría.

La puerta se cerró, inmediatamente con cerrojo, arrojando hacia la cama al pelicorto, incitador de jaquecas.

- Duo –llamó-

- Cállate.

Decir eso con tono autoritario era _tan_ raro… ¿En qué momento era yo el que callaba a Heero? ¿No se suponía que él era el mudo y yo el hablador? Ya no importaba, no era relevante en esta ocasión.

Con mis manos en el amplio y firme pecho del piloto del Wing, lo obligué a sentarse en la cama.

- Duo.

Qué mierda con este tipo, ¿Por qué no dejaba de joder y me permitía seguir en lo mío? Traté de hacer caso omiso, bajarle la cremallera del pantalón, sacar lo que ellos ocultaban, y ocuparme de humedecerlo donde más sensible era.

- Mhp…

Sonreí ante mi exitoso intento. Que él gimiera era un logro increíble, me hacía sentir poderoso. Era tanta mi conformidad que lo premié introduciéndolo por completo en mi boca. El sabor del 01 se esparció rápidamente, lubricándose con mi saliva; sólo tuve que sacar su virilidad y volverla a chupar toda, lentamente, para conseguir un suspiro. Tenso, pero un suspiro al fin. Sólo necesitaba que se endureciera por completo, no debía molestarme demasiado, ni reparar en la incómoda posición de hincarme frente a él, de rodillas en el suelo, para tener frente a mi rostro la apetitosa carne que luego me daría lo que quería.

Continué en mi silenciosa tarea unos instantes más, aprovechando para sacarle la camisa de dentro del pantalón de vestir negro que tan bien le quedaba. Porque _mierda_, Heero era increíblemente sexy con pantalones de vestir y camisa;_ ¡hijo de puta!_, era tremendamente sexy, y el muy imbécil no lo aprovechaba ni un momento… Ah, _carajo_, ya me había endurecido de sólo verlo y sentirlo. ¿Quién no se calentaría con un tipo como este ahí, a tu merced, endureciéndose en tu boca mientras lo lames? Más encima, mi mano izquierda se había metido quién sabe cuando bajo la camisa, algo desabrochada, tocándole el vientre ejercitado.

_¡Que me parta un rayo! _Si tenía que admitir que era gay por cepillarme a este tipo, ¡Era tan tremendamente gay como una persona se pudiera imaginar!

-… Heero… -susurré agitado, separándome de la masculinidad latiente-.

Desprendí como pude el resto de la prenda del pelicorto, pasando la lengua por algunas partes de su deliciosa piel. Llegué sin problemas a su boca, la cual no me detuvo el paso, me permitió degustarla. Estaba apurado, ansioso, con demasiada prisa. Tanto así que me quité los pantalones junto a la ropa interior de un solo movimiento, sin que me importara dónde caían.

Ignoré la pregunta en sus ojos celestes grisáceos. Solamente me subí a sus caderas, una pierna a cada lado de él, yo sin ropa. Así era cómodo, demasiado. De nuevo sus labios contra los míos, frotándose deliciosamente. Mi mano derecha ayudó a la dura extremidad colocarse directamente en mi entrada, preparándola para penetrarme, lento, pero seguro. Ahogué el jadeo al sentirlo ingresar, abriéndose paso a través para ocuparlo todo. Ya era innecesario sostenerle el miembro, mis brazos libres lo abrazaron por el cuello, jadeando suavemente contra la comisura de su boca por cada centímetro que se enterraba adentro.

-… Heero… -jadeé bajito, sufriendo la invasión, la placentera invasión. Sólo podía ver hacia esos húmedos y rosados labios frente a mí, tentándome, ¿Por qué no me besaba ya…?-… hazlo… -supliqué-.

Despacio, como si la inseguridad existiera o la timidez fuera posible luego de tanto sexo, me devolvió el beso. Sus caricias supieron a gloria cuando comenzaron, desde mi cintura, hacia la espalda, subiendo para luego descender hacia los glúteos, ahí donde él se metía hasta el fondo y volvía a salir lentamente. Provocaba sin lugar a dudas una arrolladora sensación en mi, misma que conseguía a su vez, despejarme, hacerme olvidarlo todo. Ese era el mayor placer del sexo de Heero… podía hacerme olvidarlo todo, que nada importara y todo lo demás perdiera significado. Por eso me gustaba, por eso lo _necesitaba_. Era injusto, egoísta, pero qué más daba… era sexo, y a ambos nos gustaba por igual.

- Ah… Mh…

Suspiré arqueándome apenas. Un gemido escapó, travieso, por mis cuerdas vocales hacia el exterior. Desesperado de más, del orgasmo, le empujé con la poca fuerza que poseía hacia la desordenada cama. Montado sobre sus caderas, me sostuve con las manos, cerré los ojos, y comencé. Todo perdió sentido justo ahí, creo que hasta para él, por el atisbo en su mirada. Pero éramos diferentes… yo necesitaba de ese contacto, él necesitaba respuestas, y aún así, no dijo nada, me permitió continuar hasta el final. Ayudó a que subiera y bajara, cada vez más rápido sobre él. No me di cuenta de si era demasiado sonoro, simplemente me movía, contrayendo de vez en cuando mi interior para hacerle disfrutar de mis movimientos.

Al final lo conseguí, que él se perdiera, me necesitara del mismo modo que yo a él. Al final, era Heero quien me pedía más con sus manos en mis caderas. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás galopando sobre su cuerpo, mismo que aún estaba semivestido con el pantalón y la camisa.

_¡Mierda, era tan bueno!_

- ¡Heero…! –gemí sintiéndome excitado, inquieto desde la zona baja de mi estómago, ahí desde donde provenía el preorgasmo-

- Muévete.

No pude responder, él me quitó de encima, acomodándome frente al colchón. Me empaló cuando se estuvo cómodo detrás de mí, tomándome con firmeza por la cintura. Su aliento chocándome al hombro me prendía, _mal_. Ni tampoco me quejé, lo disfruté moviéndome con él. Ambos sincronizamos sin necesidad de más palabras, para que pudiera moverse bruscamente, entrar y salir tan fuerte como pudiéramos en aquel cuartucho de tercera mano.

- Mhm, ¡Ah!

Me aferré a las sábanas de la cama desarmada, bajando la cabeza. Su mano había llegado a mi erección, acariciándola. Era todo lo que podía querer en ese instante.

- No pares… por favor… -insistí volviendo a apretarle con mi entrada. Él jadeó de respuesta-.

Su frente en mi espalda me indicó su cansancio, pero sus gemidos eran bajitos, tenues. Aún así no paraba, tal como se lo pedí. Continuó el vaivén tortuoso hasta que no pude más, hasta que mis gemidos se escapaban demasiado sonoros, hasta que mi cuerpo tembló incapaz de soportar tanto goce; hasta que eyaculé en su mano, tembloroso, sudado, agotado. Sólo entonces, conmigo satisfecho, se movió despacio sin salir demasiado de mi interior; se apretó intensamente, unas cuantas veces, deteniéndose sólo cuando terminó dentro.

Su torso descubierto (ve a saber desde cuándo, porque no recuerdo) se apoyó en mi espalda, obligándome a caer hacia la cama, cansado. Agitado, tanto como yo, se quedó ahí quieto, renuente a salir o vestirse. Tardé de más en regresar a Tierra… esa había sido la idea desde el principio. El silencio se instaló, unos cuantos minutos, hasta que ambos nos recuperamos. Mi mente entonces estaba más lúcida. Los sentimientos también más distantes. Un pensamiento fugaz me hizo sonreír de pronto, a la par de esa mano suya que descendía por mi espalda.

-… Así –le expliqué, sintiéndole alzar la mirada. No necesitaba verlo para saber-. Así es como sabes… cuando tengo ganas;… ¿Notas la diferencia… entre ir al Hangar, y esto?... –me burlé sin querer, riéndome suavecito-.

Otra vez nada, solamente el silencio a nuestro alrededor.

Mi sonrisa se borró lentamente, comenzando a sentir la culpa de mis acciones. Lo había usado por mero interés; lo había usado sólo para quitar de mí el peso dentro de mi pecho… y no podía arrepentirme. Ni por asomo, esto no era peor de lo que hubiera sido lidiar con la pesadilla en sí misma. Esto era más llevadero… sólo tenía que tratar de ignorarlo. Así era más fácil… y Heero no poseía sino atracción por mí, ¿Qué importaba ya, si me tomaba una o dos veces más? Era sexo, sólo eso… nunca habría nada más, porque Heero no sentía, y porque yo tampoco.

Habían sentimientos que ya ni imaginaba ser capaz de sentir… aún cuando en mis sueños parecían ser tan vívidos. Me había convertido en esto… esta cosa que ni yo mismo reconocía. Extrañaba un poco al viejo yo, pero no importaba, si con esto dolería menos. Extrañaba las reacciones espontáneas, extrañaba el yo cariñoso, extrañaba el yo amistoso, extrañaba el yo capaz de sentir compañerismo y preocupación… y todo había quedado atrás. Por eso morir era lo mejor. Sí, moriría en esta guerra, destruiría todo, me llevaría todo conmigo, al infierno.

El 01 levantándose de la cama atrajo mi atención. Acomodó sus pantalones mientras yo me tapaba un poco con la sábana, para no dejar mi desnudez al descubierto. Le observé, pero no encontré nada. Nada en sus ojos, o en su expresión, o en su actitud; era como si nada hubiera pasado… como si no significara nada. Y aunque dolió saberlo, me alegré en parte. Seguíamos sin ser iguales, sin que nada nos atara, ¿Qué podría ser mejor…?

- ¿Heero…? –llamé sentándome al borde de la cama, aún semicubierto con la tela blanca. Su rostro volteó a verme de inmediato, luego de alzar la camisa del suelo- ¿Me devuelves mi arma…? –alcé las cejas, con mis intenciones bien ocultas tras una falsa inocencia. Sus movimientos se volvieron lentos, estudiándome-. Era mi arma, me la tendrás que devolver en algún momento. No estoy psicópata, puedo manejar una sin matar a diestra y siniestra.

Frío como el hielo, amenazándome sin palabras, su mentón se alzó en un acto arrogante, egocéntrico y autosuficiente. No me moví ni le discutí, aún con su posición tan militar y estoica frente a mi; no me intimidaba el que sus manos se hubieran metido en las bolsas de los pantalones, o porque me mirara de ese modo tan lleno de desconfianza. No podía darme el lujo de ceder y dejarle tomar todas las decisiones por mi… él no podía atarme. No podía mantener cautivo al Dios de la Muerte, no Heero. Heero era inútil en la materia.

Al final sólo se volteó y salió por la puerta, dejándome con un impotente sentimiento de no poder obligarlo.

- ¡Mierda contigo, Heero! –le grité desde el cuarto, sabiendo que me escucharía-

Corrí las sábanas con algo de molestia pero resignación. Necesitaba una ducha o algo, no muy eficaz porque aún me quedaba ir al gimnasio. Sólo mojé mi cuerpo quitando los residuos o la posible sensación de las caricias del 01, no peiné ni acomodé mi cabello. Vestí ropa deportiva y salí dejando la habitación hecha un desorden, con mi MP3 en mano, dispuesto a aprovechar la mañana y descargar energías con alguna máquina para tonificar.

Tronando mis oídos, la música a alto volumen conseguía que mis pensamientos ni siquiera se escucharan dentro de la cabeza. Me subí en una cinta para caminar, para hacer la entrada en calor, y disfruté de las canciones de Nightwish una a una. Antes de que me diera cuenta, exactamente como los últimos días, había terminado la rutina dos horas después. Mis músculos se sentían firmes, tensos, y activos; era lo bueno del ejercicio. Relejado de todo, caminé casi al trote de regreso a la habitación para ducharme correctamente, con mucha espuma. Tras refrescarme volví a salir a curiosear qué hacían las demás personas que conocía. En otro momento le hubiera sonreído a varias y las hubiera saludado felizmente… ahora en cambio simplemente las miraba y me mantenía callado, a la espera de sus reacciones.

Encontré al resto de los pilotos y a Une en las plataformas de despegue. Se les veía ocupados administrando y reordenando el transbordador que nos llevaría hasta Sank, en un vuelo privado con pase VIP. Afilé la mirada. Wufei estaba apoyado en la baranda del entre piso (donde estaba yo) mirando hacia abajo con su ceño fruncido. Heero estaba con su computadora, no muy lejos del motor completamente desarmado del vehículo. Quatre permanecía ocupado junto a Une, conversando, junto a un Trowa ausente que más parecía el guardaespaldas del rubio. Estratégicamente, decidí apoyarme en la pared a mi derecha, observándolos a todos indistintamente; crucé mis brazos, fruncí mi ceño.

_Joder_, ya me parecía al 01.

Seguramente pronto partiríamos hacia Sank. Dudaba que encontráramos algo importante ahí. Las palabras de las llamadas anteriores daban vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza atándome. Me sentía frustrado, encadenado. Era como si no pudiera ver más allá de lo obvio, como si no pudiera decir qué iba a suceder. Solamente sabía que la guerra vendría, pero no imaginaba qué pensaba el perpetrador para hacer realidad ese hecho. Es decir, él estaba notoriamente contra Preventers… incluso se había justificado, pero aún así, era incapaz de predecir a ciencia cierta sus movimientos.

Me acerqué al 05, apoyándome al igual que él en el barandal con mi mano izquierda. Yo, a diferencia de Wufei, lucía más molesto y concentrado, estaba seguro. Pero también sabía que ambos pensábamos aproximadamente lo mismo: el enemigo.

- Nos asignarán un acompañante –informó el pelinegro a mi lado, ganándose una de mis mirada fugaces-.

- ¿Quién tendrá el honor? –ironicé barriendo con mis ojos violáceos la planta baja. ¿Acaso Heero estaba tratando de hackear la seguridad del transbordador… o era mi imaginación?-

- El Teniente Kiev Krauz…

_¿__Kiev Krauz? _No me sonaba para nada.

- ¿Es nuevo? Me refiero… -indagué, frunciendo aún más mi entrecejo-

- Algo así. Lo asignaron luego de que te retiraste. Heero lo rastreó durante un año para asegurarse de su fiabilidad… -hizo una pausa, extrañándome, ¿Heero, persiguiendo a un sospechoso durante un año? ¿Por qué insistió tanto? Él era más de los que odiaba perder tiempo desconfiando de los demás… simplemente tachaba a los que no le gustaban-. Kiev es el único hombre luego de nosotros cuatro, Noin, Sally, y Une, que conocía del movimiento y los planes internos de Preventers…

"_**El único."**_

Volteé a verle alterado, preocupado. Él volteó a verme después, queriéndome decir algo que no pronunció, pero adiviné sin problemas. Que ese tal Kiev fuera el único en saber todo, el único además de los conocidos que supiera de los movimientos internos, le hacía el principal sospechoso. ¿Quién sino él sería capaz de secuestrar o confabular para llevarse a Clovis, y a Relena? ¿Quién sino uno dentro de Preventers sería capaz de burlar tan fácilmente la seguridad?

¿Podría ser Kiev… el que me secuestró…?

La sola idea provocó un nudo en mi garganta, obligándome a voltear hacia el frente, incapaz de mantenerle a nadie la mirada. Apreté con mi mano el barandal que nos resguardaba de la mortal caída que significaba el entrepiso hacia la planta baja, pero traté de mantener la compostura. Era inminente el encuentro, ¡Él me lo había afirmado! ¿A esto se refería? ¿Este sería el modo de encontrarnos? ¿Así sería el modo de verle la cara por primera vez? Y _mierda_, ¡No recordaba ningún Kiev en mi pasado!... no podía ser Él, jamás, era imposible.

¿Pero y si sí era posible…?

Contrólate Duo, me dije. Casi comenzaba a temblar, a angustiarme. No podía mostrarme así ante los demás, ellos no sabían nada, ni quería que supieran tampoco. Jamás, era mi secreto, sólo mío; no lo compartiría, moriría con él. Sin embargo, repentinamente, una duda asaltó mi mente. Volteé hacia un costado buscando al ojinegro, que había regresado a ver hacia abajo pensativo. Me debatí internamente, pensando en los pro y contras, hasta que no pude más, y tuve que decirlo:

-… Wufei… ¿Has pensado en… si Preventers se equivocara…? –cuestioné lentamente, sintiéndome empequeñecer en mi lugar, aunque tratase de mantenerme estoico como el piloto del Wing- ¿Cómo sabes, cuando algo está bien…? Conozco a… una persona, que dice… -hice una pausa, suspirando apenas-. OZ cometió errores, mintió, mató, estafó… OZ trató de liberar a las colonias de la Tierra, llevar a ambos bandos a la guerra, y trató de conseguir que el espacio obtuviera el control de la Tierra… y nosotros tratamos de equilibrar la balanza, de que coexistieran, porque al fin y al cabo las personas del espacio son iguales a las de la Tierra… pero –volteé a verle, encontrándome con toda su atención puesta en mi-, ¿Cómo sabes que Preventers no trata de hacer lo mismo, usándonos?... ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que Une realmente es de confianza…?

Le observé atentamente erguirse en su lugar, metiéndose las manos en los pantalones de modo serio y pensativo. Wufei, con esa expresión, parecía más adulto de lo que era realmente. Brindaba una sensación de poder digna de admirar, y hasta conseguía hacerme dudar de su inteligencia. Siempre lo vi como un chico introvertido, y muy terco, como yo, pero en estas ocasiones es casi como un hermano mayor… o un padre, en el más lejano de los casos. Él sabía mil cosas, muchas más que yo, siempre. Su opinión siempre era de peso, importante, no importaba la situación.

- La pregunta correcta sería qué te hace dudar de Preventers –pronunció por fin, imponiéndose-.

- No lo sé –negué de inmediato, reposando mis orbes en mi mano derecha-. No lo sé Wufei… pero tengo la sospecha que están preparando Gundams… -apreté mis labios suavemente, volviendo a verle; su mirada aún estaba seria y profunda-. Sé que la guerra será inevitable, ¿Pero Gundams…? ¿Para qué crearlos, luego de haberlos destruido? ¿Por qué hacernos revivir todo…? Además, piénsalo detenidamente –propuse en un susurro, volteándome de lado para poder verle frente a frente. La conversación tenía que ser discreta-, ¿Quién sino Preventers sabía de la importancia de Clovis y Relena para el futuro? ¿Por qué fue Noin y Une quienes fundaron Preventers junto al jefe de estado? ¿No es raro que hayan ocultado la idea de crear Gundams…?

Tenía muchas ganas de decirle que no tenía ánimos para pelear de la mano de Preventers, pero no lo haría. Era muy personal, demasiado; no quería arriesgarme. Me mordí la lengua evitando decir más de lo debido, teniendo que agradecer que no fuera Heero y Quatre, para adivinar mis pensamientos o emociones, o sospechar de ellas. Aún así él me miraba, absorto, concentrado en esta privada conversación tan discutible. Para cuando volvió a voltear al frente, solamente dijo:

- Es raro.

Inesperadamente, la afirmación quitó un inmenso peso de encima de mí. El que Wufei me creyera, no me viera como un desquiciado, había menguado de alguna manera todo el malestar dentro de mí. Aún no era suficiente, aún sentía nervios y miedo, pero una gran parte de toda la carga se había evaporado. Me atreví a sonreír, apenas mejor de ánimo luego del shock inicial.

- En realidad… yo no quería estar aquí –le susurré sólo para Wufei, sin que importara demasiado lo que fuera a pensar-. Heero me obligó. Maldito maníaco –me mordí el labio inferior tratando de reprimir la sonrisa, nomás viéndolo ahí a lo lejos, metido entre sus códigos de computación-. Pelear no es lo mío, pero si mi Deathscythe aparece, te aseguro que no se lo prestaré a nadie.

- Hmp –le escuché, después viéndole de atisbo sonreír, de ese modo propio suyo-. Él cree que tienes un gran problema de identidad… quién diría que sería el más afectado.

- ¿Eh? –balbuceé sin comprender, notoriamente intrigado-

A continuación, lo que sucedió fue inesperado y confuso. El chino volteó a verme, con una sonrisa satisfecha, queriéndome decir con ella algo que no entendí. Era como una broma, pero no cuadraba. ¿Wufei, haciendo bromas? ¿A mí? Es decir ¿En este universo? ¡Por favor! Le miré tan consternado que fui obvio, podía jurar que todos se enteraron de mi inquietud con sólo verme la cara.

- Maxwell… -habló dispuesto a aclararme la duda-.

- Duo.

La voz de Heero a mi lado me asustó de modo cómico pero horrible. Salté en mi lugar apegándome a la reja, con el pulso desajustado, hasta la respiración entrecortada. Encontré al 01 a un metro de nosotros, mirándonos con un arma extendida en la mano. Pero no reaccioné sino segundos después, tras verle repetidas veces de arriba abajo. _¡¿Cómo carajos le hacía el muy hijo de puta para materializarse de la nada? ¡Mierda!_

- ¡Maldición, Heero! –insulté sin escrúpulos, exhalando sonoramente- ¡¿Tú quieres matarme, eh? ¡¿No estabas ahí abajo? –demandé señalándole la planta baja, pero aún así nadie dijo nada, el susodicho sólo me miró apacible- ¡Diablos!

Froté mi frente con la mano izquierda, tratando de menguar el escalofrío. Todo se hizo vertiginoso cuando al ver a mi lado, me encontré al pelinegro reprimiendo la risa. Mis ojos, casi literalmente cuadrados del espanto, voltearon hacia el culpable acusándolo en silencio. Desentendiéndose de la situación, mi sexy amante alzó su mano mostrándome la lustrosa magnum que sostenía, haciéndome olvidar todo lo anterior.

-… ¿Y eso? –indagué despacito, con cierto temor a que me impusiera condiciones o me empujara al suelo otra vez. Él marcó su ceño, que en su idioma significaba que mi pregunta sobraba por obvia, así que traté de fundir mis neuronas y entender. Tardé un poco, pero lo conseguí-… ¿Qué me pedirás a cambio…? –pregunté aún con inseguridad, sólo consiguiendo que se extrañe-.

Diablos, Heero estaba raro.

- Si no la quieres la tiraré –advirtió, haciéndome respingar-

- ¡No! ¡Quiero decir sí! –me apresuré- ¡Sí la quiero, sí sí sí! –salté tratando de atrapar el arma-.

Heero dio un paso atrás, impidiéndome agarrarla. Yo lo miré. Él me miró. Yo encolericé.

- ¡Al carajo contigo! ¡¿Crees que jugaré al gatito y al ratón? ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Ni sueñes que te perseguiré por toda la plataforma para atraparte y darte tu merecido, niñato de cuarta! ¡Entrégame eso!

Enojado, caminé con decisión hacia el frente para agarrar por las buenas o por las malas mi magnum que, bien recordaba, él me había quitado en primer lugar. Le vi retroceder, con una indescifrable mirada, y eso sólo logró hacerme enfurecer aún más. No tardé en tirármele encima esperando que huyera como niño travieso.

- ¡Duo! –repitió quejándose cuando lo estampé contra el piso, conmigo encima-

- ¡Regrésamela, no estoy para tus juegos!

- ¡No estoy jugando!

- ¡¿Entonces por qué mierda retrocediste? –sollocé frustrado, apretando los dientes para no golpearlo-

- ¡Nunca escuchas!

- Con un… carajo –susurré golpeándolo en el pecho, recibiendo de regreso un empujón que trataba de desestabilizarme-, mierda contigo, púdrete –insistí pegándole un manotón que hizo volar el arma varios metros lejos de nosotros-. ¡Ash, mira lo que haces! –protesté quitándome de sobre el 01 para ir por el objeto, tan rápido como era posible sin tropezar- ¡Encima se aparece de la nada! Como fantasma ¿Qué se cree? ¡Va a matarme de un paro cardíaco! Le encanta hacerse el misterioso, apuesto que es nomás conmigo y luego anda esparciendo sus secretos por ahí ¡Sí, eso es!

Refunfuñé en voz baja aún cuando obtuve lo que buscaba, a salvo y en una pieza. Al alzar la mirada, me encontré con Wufei mirándonos de manera extraña. Heero se había puesto de pie, huyendo a dar la cara de nuevo. ¡Todo era raro, anormal! Aspiré alzando el mentón, buscando entereza para pronunciar lo que quería, pero al final se me olvidó, porque Une interrumpió.

- Nunca esperé ver al 01 y al 02 jugando como niños…

La sola afirmación me hizo rodar los ojos.

- No estábamos jugando.

- Eso parecía recién, Duo –insistió empalagosamente la mujer-

- ¡Que no estábamos jugando! –insistí jalando al corresponsable del brazo, obligándole a pararse frente a la castaña de cabellos largos que era como nuestra superior. Los ojos celestes de Heero me miraron con curiosidad, luego imponiendo de nuevo distancia entre sus pensamientos y yo- Vamos, enfrenta tu responsabilidad, cobarde, ¡Dile que no estábamos jugando, tú _no_ juegas! –afilé la mirada- A menos que sí juegues ahora; confiesa, dónde está el 01.

A lo lejos, escuché la risita de Quatre, intentando apelar a la discreción. Une parecía feliz, aunque no me parecía emocionante en realidad. ¿Por qué todos parecían conformes con la escena? Yo era el único aparentemente malhumorado con todo. ¡Hasta Wufei parecía tranquilo, disfrutando del momento! Y _¡Hello!_ Estábamos a medio del comienzo de una guerra, ¿Cómo podían disfrutarlo? Aún cuando yo lo hubiera hecho, ahora me parecía tan… tonto.

- Bueno muchachos… preparen sus cosas, en unas horas partirán hacia Sank.

* * *

***= **Los fragmentos escritos pertenecen a la canción **Evanescence – Whisper/Whisper 2002.**

_**N/A**_: Sólo por si no se entiende, las partes entre las canciones de Evanescence fueron un sueño. Más bien, una pesadilla. Su significado no es una premonición, sino un temor interno de Duo. Es plenamente subjetivo e inconsciente.

_Ryoko Yuy __Eiri Lamperouge_


	12. Investigación

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary**__**:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora? ¡NO...! - ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_ - -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**-~-~-~- **__**En el capítulo anterior...**__** -~-~-~-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_[…] Desde aquella inusual conversación con el 01, todo se había vuelto raro, vertiginoso. _

_[...] Sólo podía suponer dos respuestas: tenían planos más modernos sobre los cuales trabajar, o era sólo un modo de hacerlo pasar desapercibido… _

_[…] ¿Por qué Heero lucía tan preocupado, tan perturbado…? […]_

_Quatre también estaba preocupado, pero él estaba preocupado por mí. _

_El aire está caliente…_

_Un Mobile Suit cae. Un Gundam cae… junto a otro que se desintegra._

_Una figura que conozco está frente a mí […]. Verle duele, duele muchísimo, y mis lágrimas caen. Pronto me da la espalda y se aleja en medio de la oscuridad._

_- ¡Yo soy un Dios! ¡YO SOY SHINIGAMI!_

_- Ven conmigo _

_-… Heero… _

_Me aferré a las sábanas de la cama desarmada, bajando la cabeza. _

_Acomodó sus pantalones mientras yo me tapaba un poco con la sábana […]_

_- ¿Heero…? … ¿Me devuelves mi arma…? […] ¡Mierda contigo, Heero! _

_Encontré al resto de los pilotos y a Une en las plataformas de despegue. _

_- Nos asignarán un acompañante –informó el pelinegro a mi lado, ganándose una de mis mirada fugaces-._

_- ¿Quién tendrá el honor? –_

_- El Teniente Kiev Krauz… _

_- … Kiev es el único__ que conocía del movimiento y los planes internos de Preventers… _

_¿Podría ser Kiev… el que me secuestró…? _

_-… Wufei… ¿Has pensado en… si Preventers se equivocara…? ... ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que Une realmente es de confianza…?_

_- Es raro. _

_- En realidad… yo no quería estar aquí. Heero me obligó. Maldito maníaco _

_- Hmp. Él cree que tienes un gran problema de identidad… quién diría que sería el más afectado. _

_- ¿Eh? _

_- ¡Maldición, Heero!... […] ¿Y eso…?_

_- Si no la quieres la tiraré _

_- ¡Al carajo contigo! ¡¿Crees que jugaré al gatito y al ratón? ¡Qué te pasa!_

_- Nunca esperé ver al 01 y al 02 jugando como niños… _

_A lo lejos, escuché la risita de Quatre, intentando apelar a la discreción. _

_- Bueno muchachos… preparen sus cosas, en unas horas partirán hacia Sank._

_**

* * *

-~-~-~- **__**Capítulo 11**__** -~-~-~-**_

_

* * *

- Déjenme__ introducirles a su apoyo en Sank, el Teniente Kiev Krauz –presentó Une con un sutil ademán de mano hacia el muchacho de su izquierda, pulcramente vestido en uniforme-. Él será su guía y contacto con la base, es de plena confianza; espero que se llevéis bien en el viaje –agregó después-. Es un buen piloto de Mobile Suits, sabe de mecánica, estrategia, y desarmado de bombas, además de tener conocimientos generales de Kung Fu y Karate. Les será muy útil en su investigación…_

_- Es un gusto verlos de nuevo, luego de tanto tiempo –saludó cordialmente, con una sonrisa en sus finos labios. Detuvo la mirada en una figura que antes no había visto, el trenzado de exóticos ojos violáceos-. Usted ha de ser el piloto del 02, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos –extendió su mano, dispuesto a estrechar la del susodicho-._

_Silencioso, serio, el pelilargo estiró su mano para corresponder el saludo. Fue corto, sutil, lo suficiente para llenar apariencias. _

_- Ya es hora de que suban al transbordador, ¿Por qué no siguen conversando una vez aborden? Hay mucho tiempo hasta el aterrizaje –Une-_

Tenso, volteé con discreción a mi derecha. En el asiento del otro lado del pasillo estaba el famoso Kiev Krauz, mirando por la ventana como si su conciencia estuviera tranquila. Fruncí el ceño, pensativo, estudiándole con la mirada; él me preocupaba mucho. Parecía tan sereno, tan tranquilo, ahí, mirando con sus ojos marrones, vestido con sus pantalones verdes, su camisa beige con insignia de Preventers, y su corte de pelo hasta la nuca, rubio como el de Quatre. No había nada en él que fuera para desconfiar, pero desde que Wufei me había mencionado que era el único luego de los más conocidos en saber las políticas de seguridad para Relena y Clovis, _algo_ dentro de mí se había puesto alerta, a la defensiva.

Me pregunto si los demás se sentirán como yo. Es imposible de saber sólo con mirarlos…. Quatre está apacible, mirando por la ventana; Trowa y Heero parecen sumidos en silencio, no puedo verlos desde mi asiento, pero no los oigo; Wufei está a mi lado… con sus ojos cerrados, cruzado de brazos, ¿Meditando, quizás? Yo soy el que luce más apático seguramente. No me gusta nada esto, no estoy cómodo. Casi estoy seguro de ser el único en sentirse de esta forma. No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo…

Volteé hacia la ventana a mi izquierda, mirando el cielo, las nubes pasar. Tenía algo de frío, pese a mi campera negra, así que me hundí en mi lugar buscando algo de calor. Debía relajarme, era lo mejor; traté de perderme en el paisaje que se volvía lentamente más oscuro, y el silencio me ayudó en gran medida. ¿Cuánto faltaba para llegar ya…? El sonido casi inexistente del vehículo cruzando el cielo a alta velocidad era lo único que podía escuchar. Suspiré. La música de mis auriculares de inmediato surtió efecto, haciéndome olvidar dónde me encontraba, y más importante, _con quién_.

Llegué a la realidad cuando me di cuenta que aterrizábamos. Una de las señales fueron las nubes que desaparecieron de mi ventanilla, y la otra, el movimiento por parte de mi compañero de butaca. Wufei descruzó sus brazos, mirando hacia el frente con interés. Esa fue mi indicación para guardar mi MP3. Bajamos hacia el asfalto luego de que la escotilla se abriera, en fila, primero el Teniente, luego Wufei, luego iba yo seguido de Quatre, Trowa y Heero, respectivamente. Una brisa fría nos recibió, no ártica como la que estaba en nuestro lugar de despegue, pero sí lo suficientemente fría para que se sintiera en la piel. Los colores rosados y celestes del amanecer estaban pintados en lo alto del cielo, acompañados de un silencio propio de una ciudad que aún no despierta. Aún con todo eso, abajo nos esperaban algunas personas: Noin, una cadete uniformada, algunos periodistas a lo lejos cercados por vallas, unos autos para transportarnos.

- Qué bueno verlos –saludó la peliazul, aunque su semblante no mostraba felicidad alguna. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, especialmente, antes de volver hacia Kiev-. Infórmales de la situación tan pronto como ellos estén listos; quiero que miren todas las cámaras de vigilancia y recorran todo el trayecto.

- Como ordene –afirmó haciendo una leve reverencia-.

No perdí detalle a los movimientos del rubio. Era de la estatura de Trowa, aunque su semblante era por mucho diferente. Incapaz de decir a ciencia cierta qué tipo de persona era, sólo podía escrutarlo con la mirada, ligeramente fría, despectiva, llena de desconfianza. Echando un vistazo hacia atrás, Heero siquiera parecía interesado en la conversación, con sus ojos cubiertos tras los párpados; 03 y 04 estaban tranquilos, diría yo que hasta en blanco, al igual que Wufei. Pero a mí no me engañaba… Heero estaba pensando algo importante, exactamente como yo. Volví a fijarme en el rubio desconocido, ¿También sospecharía?

01 tenía que ir un paso adelante mío, eso era necesario, de lo contrario… algo extraño estaría sucediendo.

Escuchando sin escuchar la conversación entre Noin y Quatre, subí a uno de los automóviles junto a los demás. Íbamos divididos en dos grupos. Yo opté por seguir al tal Krauz, sin reparar en cómo quedábamos organizados. Era primordial no perderle el rastro, hasta que comprobara que él no era quien yo sospechaba. Pero por la voz debía decir que no podía ser posible, si es que Él realmente me había enseñado su voz real. No esperaba que mi celular fuera a sonar, de cualquier modo, no hasta dentro de un par de días más… y Heero lo rastrearía.

Lo único que me brindaba algo de paz era el arma en mi cintura, oculta por la chaqueta.

En ese clima tenso y hasta agotado, llegamos a un Hotel donde nos hospedaríamos temporalmente. Sin Relena para coordinar nuestra llegada, todo parecía ser un caos… la ciudad dependía de ella hasta en lo más ínfimo, aún cuando Darlian no era su reina, sino una simple diplomática multinacional. Ni debía quejarme de los cuartos en los que nos ubicaron. Eran espaciosos, mucho más grandes que el cuartito en Preventers, aún teniendo lo básico. Nos ordenaron de a pares, Quatre conmigo, Trowa con Kiev, Wufei con Heero; de eso sí me quejé mentalmente, hubiera preferido mil veces pasar tiempo con cualquiera de los otros cuatro, siempre que no fuera Quatre. A Heero lo podía controlar con sexo, Trowa no hablaba, Wufei menos, con Kiev prefería correr el riesgo… pero ¿Quatre? ¡Diablos!

- Duo, me daré una ducha, ¿Te molesta? –escuché preguntar con tono amable y dulce al rubio de ojos aqua que había dejado su maleta en una de las camas-

- No, adelante, tómate tu tiempo.

Rezaba porque se tardara, y _mucho_.

Dejé mi mochila a un lado de la cama, escondiendo la mágnum bajo la almohada por precaución, y me acosté a descansar un poco. El sol en el cielo tardaba en salir, por lo que aún podía apreciar el pacifico amanecer que se colaba por la ventana. Mis pensamientos divagaron en incoherencias, entre ellas, el hecho de que nosotros habíamos creado esta paz… o eso habíamos pensado. El silencio que ahora taladraba nuestros oídos, la tranquilidad de las personas en el mundo hasta el secuestro de Clovis Pember, el despertar todos los días de las personas con la seguridad de que nada malo sucedería… todo fue obra nuestra. Entonces, ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Él estaba tan aferrado a la idea de que Preventers era un error? ¿Por qué nadie más que él lo veía así? ¿Por qué nosotros, que éramos los pilotos Gundams, no lo advertimos primero…? Se supone que nosotros éramos los guardianes de la paz. Sí, bien, lo admitía, sólo pensábamos en terminar la guerra entre Oz y la Tierra, en acabar con la Operación Meteoro, pero en el proceso nos volvimos soldados, armas de combate, defensores de la justicia y la paz… ¿cómo es que personas tan importantes y experimentadas como nosotros fuimos incapaces de notar errores en Preventers? No podía ser… debía haber un gran error, y aún no lo encontraba.

Inquieto, me levanté de la cama, llevando ajustada en mi cinturón el arma de fuego cargada. Salí del cuarto sin avisar, directo a la habitación contigua, donde golpeé la puerta. La voz del 05 dándome permiso para ingresar me respondió casi de inmediato, así que proseguí a obedecer. En la cama cerca de la ventana se encontraba el piloto del Wing, mirándome sólo para corroborar que era yo; Wufei estaba de pie buscando algo en su bolso. Sin saludar me acerqué al colchón libre, sentándome al borde. Mis codos se recargaron en las rodillas, pensativo, serio, capturando la atención de mis acompañantes.

- ¿Qué sabes de él…? –le pregunté en voz lo suficientemente audible para nosotros, sin dejar que nadie más nos escuchara-

Heero se relajó en el respaldar de la cama, cruzándose de brazos.

- No mucho –confesó con indescifrable tono, ¿Frustración, o es que estaba pensativo?-. No encontré irregularidades. Su formación Académica fue comprobable, lineal, sus estudios están en orden… -el ceño fruncido se quedó fijo en un punto del acolchado-. Su modo de vida es estable, va a la iglesia una vez a la semana, compra siempre en los mismos supermercados, participa de colectas de caridad… su vida es normal –concluyó-.

Mi entrecejo de frunció aún más.

Un silencio se hizo entre los tres, aparentemente todos ocupados con nuestras propias ideas.

- ¿Es colono? –pregunté al fin, apoyando la barbilla en mis manos-

- Europeo.

- ¿Jamás vivió en L2? –insistí. Él negó- A menos que su información sea falsa –aseveré, clavando la mirada en mi amante de turno; de inmediato conseguí su atención-.

- Lo sé, pero no pude determinar su grado de honestidad.

- ¿Qué hay de su ideología? ¿Tampoco pudiste notar ningún rastro de sospecha? ¿Nunca participó de ningún levantamiento? ¿Es que acaso sabiendo pilotear un Mobile Suit nunca participó ni para defender una ciudad?...

- Sus habilidades no son destacables.

Frustrado, clavé mis orbes en el suelo. Nada en Kiev lo hacía ver sospechoso, nada parecía obvio, pero era todo tan normal que resultaba raro. En estas épocas, no había casi nadie que no hubiera montado al menos una vez un Mobile Suit. Los datos de Kiev Krauz debían ser falsos, _tenían_ que serlo. No me cerraba, no me caía bien, no confiaba en él, aún cuando ya no podía sospechar que fuera mi secuestrador. A estas alturas, no recordaba nada del físico de Él, nada particular, excepto…

-… ¿Qué hay de la música, sabe algo de música? –alcé nuevamente la mirada, recordando aquel vestigio de un violín que ya no sabía si había sido un sueño o realidad-

- Según los datos oficiales, no –aclaró, dejando lugar a la duda de la veracidad de la información-.

- ¿Y literatura…?

- Clásicos.

Otra vez, nada. Volví a recorrer el suelo frente a mis pies en busca de alguna pista, pero no hallé nada. Comprendí entonces por qué Heero se había fanatizado tanto en rastrear a ese hombre. Era tan normal, que hasta era sospechoso, pero aún así, no podíamos hacer nada… porque no habían pruebas suficientes, sólo una intuición de experiencia. Yo también estaba volviéndome paranoico con Kiev, y apenas lo conocía. No podríamos investigar juntos, lo había entendido; yo no me concentraría en lo más mínimo cada vez que el sujeto respirara.

-… ¿Por qué Maxwell tiene tanto interés en Krauz? –dilucidó sacándome de mis cabales el pelinegro, que nos miraba con esos ojos llenos de intriga pero inocencia- ¿Es por lo que mencioné antes?

- En parte sí Wufei, no confío en ese sujeto… es… sospechoso –traté de explicarme, erguiéndome en mi lugar-. No puedo explicarlo, es sólo intuición. No dejo de pensar en Preventers, en OZ, en Une… -suspiré cerrando mis ojos, olvidando por un momento a Heero ahí presente-, Nosotros somos quienes acabamos la Operación Meteoro… nosotros mejor que nadie debemos poder darnos cuenta cuando la paz es amenazada, y aún así…

Perdido en la pared al otro lado de la cama del 01, no fui capaz de pronunciar nada más. Ambos me habían oído, pero habían preferido callar sus pensamientos, y estaba bien, porque si no pensábamos cada uno por separado jamás llegaríamos a ningún lado. No sé en qué momento me recosté en la cama con las manos tras la nuca, observando el techo, pero sí sé que minutos después Wufei se acercó a mí, extendiéndome una nota en un papel blanco, recién escrita, porque tenía la lapicera en las manos. Miré primero los ojos negros de mi compañero, luego la hoja de papel.

'_**Deberíamos averiguar si no hay micrófonos.'**_

¿En la habitación…? Gravemente, miré al chino, pasándole la nota al chico en la cama de junto para que leyera. Giré la mirada a nuestro alrededor, buscando por salidas de corriente, ventilas, número de lámparas, y recovecos donde pudieran haber cámaras o micrófonos instalados. El 01 se movió de su lugar buscando en su mochila por algo, ganando mi interés. De ahí, sacó varios destornilladores, extendiéndonos uno a cada uno. Sin decir ni una palabra, cada uno se dirigió a diferentes esquinas del cuarto, comenzando por desarmar los enchufes e interruptores de luz. Sacando la tapa de un tomacorriente, miré hacia atrás. Heero se había agachado a buscar bajo la cama y mesas de noche para asegurarse que nada estuviera pegado. Wufei había jalado una silla y se había subido para revisar los focos de luz, en el techo. En medio del silencio del cuarto, sonreí suavemente, volviendo a mi trabajo.

Una sensación de angustia mezclada con emoción me embargó por completo. El que estuviéramos cooperando los tres de este modo unánime por poco me traía viejos recuerdos, no desagradables precisamente, pero sí dolorosos, porque extrañaba sentirme libre con ellos. Yo jamás podría regresar a sentirme cómodo entre estos chicos… no luego de aquella noche. Aún así, seguía anhelando su amistad, como si nunca les hubiera sentido traicionarme. Me pregunté inevitablemente, ¿Por qué creí que estos muchachos podrían haberme herido adrede?... Más bien parecía que eran honestos, que todo había sido idea mía.

Yo _quería_ a estos cuatro locos.

Traté de distraerme, revisando con cuidado los agujeros en la pared. No encontré nada en ninguno de los enchufes que desarmé, bajo ninguno de los muebles de mi esquina. Y por lo visto, el oriental tampoco había encontrado mucho más que polvo en su búsqueda. Me acerqué a él, en el centro del cuarto, negándole con la cabeza indicándole que no había nada. Pronto, el 01 nos acompañó saliendo del baño, seguramente luego de haber revisado incluso aquel cuarto.

- Hay que asegurarnos que nadie entre sin que lo sepamos –informé con cuidado de no alzar la voz. Los tres a menos de un metro, en el pleno centro del cuarto-.

- Si Preventers está tras esto regresaremos a ser terroristas –agregó Wufei a mi costado, ganando una significativa mirada del 01, que luego volteó hacia mi queriéndome decir algo que no comprendí bien, ni rápido-.

- Tu celular –habló cuando se dio cuenta que yo no captaba el mensaje, pero aún no entendía, ¿De nuevo me iba a pedir que se lo entregara?-, ¿él cree que es Preventers? –agregó haciéndome respingar-

Finalmente comprendí qué quiso decir. Si el que me llamaba tenía la sospecha de que era Preventers quien manejaba el tema de los secuestros. Creo que eso quiso decir; Dios, Heero, por Shinigami, ¡habla más! No soy adivino, sólo traductor. Pero me dio pánico… ¿Heero estaba _confiando_ en Él?...

-… No precisamente –negué despacio, sin poder explicarlo correctamente-, los secuestros son obra de una facción guerrillera, opuesta a Preventers… según entendí, Preventers vendría a ser como OZ. O eso es lo que ellos afirman.

- Un OZ con Gundams –aclaró innecesariamente Wufei, con su porte estoico al igual que su compañero-.

- Peor que eso… -susurré-, los planos para Mobile Suits que encontré son por mucho superiores…

- Vulkanus(1) –afirmó Heero-.

- Espero que no tan así –sonreí quedo-, esto nunca acaba. Seguramente nos arrastrarán a otra guerra sin sentido.

Los hábiles ojos grisáceos del corazón del espacio recorrieron el suelo pensativo, caminando hacia su lecho correspondiente. Nos quedamos en silencio así, por lo menos un prolongado rato, sentados en diferentes posiciones. Wufei parecía ocupado mirando unos papeles, pero lo pesqué un par de veces mirando a la nada, como si no pudiera concentrarse. Él en una silla, y nosotros en camas separadas, dejamos que el tiempo se perdiera de vista hasta que el amanecer acabó, y el sol se alzó en lo alto, dando la hora del desayuno.

Con un carácter fácilmente confundible con el del 01, los tres salimos de la habitación juntos, rumbo al ascensor donde Trowa nos esperaba con Quatre. Reconozco, aún sin verme a mí mismo, que me veía raro. Aún más de lo usual. Con mi mirada fija, seria, hasta dura, clavada en el suelo y un paso calmo, a la par del de Heero, casi se podría decir que estábamos en sincronía inconsciente. Nada había salido premeditado, pero mi estado de preocupación y estrés conseguía alterar mi personalidad, especialmente estos últimos meses. Vi por el atisbo de mi mirada la curiosidad del 05, pero no indagó, no preguntó, sabiendo que seguramente la respuesta era obvia. Claro, porque él había sido parte de la charla.

Comimos algo ligero en el bar del lugar, aunque debo admitir que no fui capaz de probar bocado. Solamente bebí el café doble, antes de ponernos en marcha. Los vehículos estacionados afuera nos esperaban para llevarnos hacia donde todo había sucedido, por lo que abordamos sin más. El clima era más tibio que en la central de Preventers, pero aún fresco; yo sólo llevaba mi campera negra sobre la camisa beige para poder esconder el arma. Los pases sujetos a las camisas de cada uno nos daban acceso e inmunidad en caso de que cualquier anomalía sucediera. Nos detuvimos cerca de otro Hotel, evidentemente más lujoso, donde nos esperaba una muchacha.

- Venimos a revisar la habitación –informó Kiev encabezando el grupo-.

Yo iba hasta el final del grupo, viéndoles las espaldas a todo mundo.

- ¿Estás preocupado? –pregunté sin querer, sin pensar, hacia el pelicorto frente a mí que, en circunstancias anteriores, hubiera desaparecido apenas un segundo después de saber que Relena había sido secuestrada para salvarla- Por Relena –agregué cuando obtuve algo, muy leve, de su atención-, era como si estuvieran saliendo después de todo –sonreí-.

- No.

El tono tajante que empleó al responder me hizo arrepentirme de tocar el tema. Bien sabía que Heero no tenía ni nunca había tenido los huevos suficientes para declarársele a Relena, pero ella tenía coraje por los dos, atreviéndose a buscarlo siempre que podía nada más para verle. Sí, era como si hubieran estado saliendo… aún si para Heero era otra cosa. Debemos recordar que el 01 no es muy bueno en cuanto a sus relaciones personales. Aún así en situaciones anteriores no habría respondido al tema de ese modo… ¿Qué habría cambiado?

- ¿Pelearon? –insistí sin darle tregua. No los veía a ninguno de los dos discutiendo, menos siendo ambos partidarios de la paz y el dialogo; de hecho… pese a todo, jamás había oído a Heero enojado-

El ascensor se abrió dejándonos ingresar. No presté atención, aunque presentí que captaba la atención de más que solo Heero, que se apoyó en la pared del fondo queriendo pasar desapercibido. Obvio que no funcionó muy bien, cuando me paré a su lado dispuesto a seguir la conversación. Me miró de soslayo con cansancio, ¿No le gustaba que le preguntara acaso? Ah no, quizás era el contexto.

- No me mires así, _todos_ aquí sabíamos que salías con ella –sonreí sin más-, ¿Entonces, pelearon, o qué? –repetí, ¿Por qué yo mismo tenía intriga sobre el asunto? Está bien que siempre había colaborado a que se vieran, pero… ¿Pero por qué diablos él no quería contestarme?- Te olvidas que soy como el padrino de ustedes, ¿no? Deberías decirme, quizás es una tontería… -guardé silencio, meditándolo-… no me digas que no se han vuelto a ver, ¿No la has llamado siquiera? Geez… -me rasqué el cabello-, ¿Acaso ya se te pasó el enamoramiento? ¿Por eso ni corres a buscarla…?

Pese a toda mi meditación, y que hacía partícipes de aquello a cada uno de los integrantes dentro del ascensor, nadie respondió nada. Al menos, no hasta que el _beep_ electrónico sonó indicando que habíamos llegado al piso deseado.

- No es extraño pensar que un piloto no tiene chances con la señorita Darlian –rompió el silencio Kiev, sorprendiéndonos a todos por igual, aunque a mí me invadió la desconfianza y alerta. Volteó hacia atrás a vernos, con una amplia sonrisa, y agregó:-. Si me equivoco, es porque quizás el señor Yuy no la veía de un modo romántico.

Casi sentí la brisa polar surgir de mi costado, ahí en ese lugar donde Heero estaba. La gélida mirada con la que me encontré cuando le vi de reojo no fue sorpresa. En realidad, yo también estaba fusilando al rubio de ojos marrones. No sabía si era por las mismas razones, pero ambos parecíamos reacios a aceptar una opinión desconocida, especialmente de ese raro sujeto. Quatre tuvo que contener una risa discreta, ¿Es que a él no le preocupaba? ¿¡Ni a Trowa! ¿Los únicos cuerdos éramos Heero y yo? ¡Mierda!

- Por aquí –escuché que dijo después, caminando hacia el pasillo cerrado con cintas de seguridad que decían _Prohibido el paso_-.

Tal como predije, aunque ingresamos en una de las zonas de investigación, donde antes se habían tomado huellas dactilares y se habían gravado las cámaras de seguridad, no fui capaz de concentrarme demasiado. Los que más indagaron en el lugar fueron el 04 y el 05. Yo únicamente me apoyé junto a la ventana, mirando el paisaje, aparentemente sin hacer nada, aunque lo que más pude hacer fue revisar las ventanas desde las que se podría observar el interior del cuarto.

El edificio de enfrente no tenía coincidencia, pero su terraza era lo suficientemente alta para disparos de larga distancia, y dada la altura a la que nos encontrábamos, nadie en la calle podría ver el interior bajo ningún punto de vista. No parecía que la intención fuera a matar, tal como había predicho yo hacía ya tiempo atrás. Si matar hubiera sido el caso, desde el techo del edificio de enfrente hubiera sido medianamente fácil, sólo con un francotirador. La recámara era espaciosa, haciendo que fuera difícil dar en el blanco; Relena casi no tendría que haberse acercado inconscientemente a la ventana, si tomábamos en cuenta la disposición de los muebles dentro del cuarto.

Salimos de la habitación sin pistas que nos llevaran a alguna parte, obligándonos a ir por las grabaciones de seguridad. Era más cómodo movernos hacia el cuarto de seguridad del mismo hotel, donde habían quedado resguardadas unas copias de los videos. El gerente y su asistente amablemente, deseosos de ayudar, pusieron las cintas en las televisoras del panel.

- Esto es el primer día, a las tres pm, cuando llegó de su viaje –indicó el muchacho joven de cabellos y ojos castaños, mostrándonos la cinta-, caminó por el pasillo principal… -nos señaló la otra pantalla-, hasta el ascensor, donde subió hacia la habitación.

Las imágenes tampoco tenían anomalías, según yo. Las vimos una sola vez, aunque el teniente pidió copias para que las pudiéramos revisar cómodamente en el hotel más tarde. Convencido de que Heero y Wufei cuidarían a Kiev lo suficientemente bien como para no perderlo de vista, salí del hotel rumbo a la vereda por la puerta principal. Me paré allí y vi la dirección por la que hubiera ido el auto negro, el norte, por donde la avenida continuaba hacia el palacio. Quería tratar de entender la esencia del secuestro, ¿Acaso Él sólo buscaba aterrorizar a las personas y manejarlas a través de la amenaza? No lo veía una buena estrategia.

Caminé lentamente hacia el norte.

_No_. Él no podía pensar así. Había una mejor razón. _Piensa Duo. _Relena era pacifista. Relena había proclamado más de una vez que el entendimiento era la base de toda coexistencia. Relena era partidaria del diálogo como medio para solucionar los problemas. ¿Relena no había sido quien había dicho una vez, que quería _entender_ a los colonos para poder crear políticas que satisficieran sus necesidades, su historia? Detuve mi paso, teniendo una revelación. Si mi memoria no me fallaba… entonces Relena Darlian no había sido secuestrada para llamar la atención, ni para ser castigada. No, Relena era la _llave_ para desenmascarar a Preventers.

- Relena guiará las masas –susurré azorado con mi propio descubrimiento, convencido de que así era como había sido pensado el plan-.

¡Relena era el plan de refuerzo! Si desarmar a Preventers con la persuasión no funcionaba, entonces con persuadir a Relena alcanzaba, ella misma desarmaría a Preventers. Claro, Preventers no aceptaría una desarticulación, respondería por la fuerza, y sería entonces cuando la batalla estallara.

Mágicamente, otra revelación cayó sobre mi cabeza.

Preventers ya estaba preparando Gundams… Sacrificarían a Darlian. Pensaban matarla. ¿Los que querían matar a la pacifista eran justamente los líderes Preventivos?

Preventers mataría a Relena.

La afirmación me aturdió. Asustado, observé el suelo bajo mis pies, conteniendo la adrenalina en mis venas. Era consciente de que nada de esto lo podía decir, a nadie, al menos no aún, pero me asustaba. Al mismo tiempo, me daba cuenta que yo ya había dado por hecho que Preventers era el malo, lo que me hizo preguntarme inevitablemente, ¿Y si Preventers era la parte buena del asunto, si Él estaba equivocado…? ¿Entonces Él terminaría matando a Relena? Momento, ¿La vida de esa mujer estaba _tan_ comprometida? ¿Por qué Heero no corría a salvarla como lo había hecho antes…? ¿Qué hacía la diferencia ahora?

- ¿Alguna pista?

La voz del nuevo miembro del grupo llamó mi atención, pero fui incapaz de salir del todo de mi trance. La noticia era demasiado fuerte para mí, todavía. Mi cerebro se había atrofiado, y supe de inmediato una sola cosa: no podía dejar mi Gundam en manos de nadie.

- … No –respondí ido-

- ¿Seguro? Luce… pálido –pronunció con cuidado, junto a mí-.

Cerré los ojos obligándome a posponer los pensamientos, y volteé a verle deseando que entendiera que no necesitaba su caridad. Sus ideas sobraban, absolutamente.

- ¿Las cámaras viales dónde están? –pregunté por compromiso, para hacerle hablar y que se olvidara de mi problema-

- La más cercana está en la esquina siguiente, luego tenemos otra ubicada cien metros a la izquierda… -comenzó a enumerar perdiéndose en su monólogo-.

Aproveché el momento para revisar mi celular, apartándome del grupo bajo la mirada del 03. Heero parecía demasiado ocupado irradiando furia intangible como para notarlo, y nuestro chino amigo estaba más ocupado con Kiev. Al abrir el aparato traté de llamar al número guardado en los registros, pero el tono sólo sonaba, una y otra vez, sin que nadie contestara al otro lado; ni siquiera me derivaba hacia la casilla de mensajes. _Cosa rara_. Insistí varias veces, sin que el resultado cambiara, hasta frustrarme.

No podía dejar que Relena muriese, pero tampoco tenía evidencia consistente de que mi razonamiento estuviera correcto. Aún podía equivocarme, aún podría ser que Él quisiera matar a Relena, usarla de algún modo maléfico para desarrollar su plan. ¿No le estaba saliendo mal…? ¿Y si el atrapar a Relena era para separar a los pilotos? ¿Era por eso que Heero no iba tras Relena, porque sabía que era una trampa? Diablos, no podía ser, ¿Cómo habría adivinado? ¿Qué se nos pasó? No, no, yo tenía que estar equivocado.

Vi a los muchachos alejarse, dispersándose para revisar las filmadoras de velocidad instaladas en las calles, así que decidí seguir al que me pareció más interesante. Kiev siguió a Trowa, sin hacer nada más que caminar y responder a un par de comentarios espontáneos. De fondo, yo los miraba de tanto en tanto, revisando los alrededores con la vista. Nada interesante cruzaba, nada digno de merecer mi atención, no creía que algo emocionante fuera a suceder, pero mi sangre de soldado me impedía relajarme. Era como estar en guerra, el arma en mi cintura me quemaba haciendo imposible que la olvidara siquiera. Seguramente era culpa del Teniente… si no existiera, estaría más tranquilo.

Para el mediodía almorzamos en el hotel, rodeados de un montón de papeles y videos. El único ruido alrededor era el papel moviéndose, el ruido de las cajas, nuestros movimientos, botones. Estábamos prácticamente en psicosis social, porque todo el cuarto era un desastre monumental. Apenas se podía ingresar, solamente nosotros éramos capaces de caminar sin generar más desorden del que había, pero también sólo nosotros entendíamos el perfecto orden de cada pila de papeles y videos. Wufei y Kiev, en una de las camas disfrutando de comida china leían papeles uno tras otro; los otros cuatro estábamos dispersados viendo en cada computadora las cámaras de vigilancia, con nuestros respectivos trozos de pizza o hamburguesa según el caso.

Nadie encontró nada, lo cual no me sorprendía en lo absoluto. No pensaba encontrarle un _tutorial_ a lo que pasó, pese a que siempre habían pistas. Lo único novedoso era que el auto _no_ se había evaporado como todos insinuaban o como habíamos visto en un inicio. El vehículo negro había existido, y había quedado oculto en un callejón a donde las cámaras no tenían acceso. Lo que sea que había pasado, había sucedido en ese callejón… seguramente un cambio de transporte, amenazas, cloroformo, un arma de fuego de por medio. En fin, era un secuestro, ¿Qué más queríamos saber?

Perdimos la tarde en más de lo mismo, también sin resultado alguno. Al caer la noche decidimos darnos un respiro. Cada uno se fue a su propia habitación, seguramente a ducharse y a dormir. Mi rubio compañero fue el segundo en meterse al baño, luego de que yo saliera con el pelo todo mojado, con un peine en mano dispuesto a peinarlo y acomodarlo. En el silencio del hotel, por primera vez me relajé a escuchar la ausencia de sonido. Era obvio que estaba agotado, pero no físicamente, sino mentalmente, por tanto ver videos, concentrarme en detalles, estar atento a mí alrededor.

Una puerta se cerró.

Me sobresalté al sentir el sonido, urgido por ver si se trataba de este cuarto, pero no lo era. En un arranque de impulsividad sin sentido, me dirigió para espinar el pasillo. Vi, con asombro, al rubio teniente salir de un cuarto hacia el ascensor.

_¡Mierda, yo tenía razón!_

Busqué a las corridas una campera y salí apenas las puertas del elevador se cerraron, esperando por ver en qué piso se detenía. Apenas se detuvo en planta baja apreté una y otra vez el ascensor de al lado, tratando de darle alcance. Tanteé mi cintura, corroborando el arma, y seguí con mi plan. Me escondí tras pilares cuando le hallé saliendo del hotel, dispuesto a descubrir lo que sea que ocultara, sin importar qué tan grave fuera. Las calles poco pobladas me facilitaban no perderle el rastro, mi cuerpo delgado era hábil para ocultarse tras paredes o en pasajes.

Kiev volteó sospechosamente hacia atrás. Me escondí tras un árbol, tratando de pasar desapercibido, jalando hacia abajo la visera de mi gorra, Mi cabello podía delatarme si llegaba a quedarse tras mi espalda, pero por ahora, cayendo por uno de mis hombros para que se quedara oculto en la chaqueta, estaba bien. Volví a apretar el paso cuando le vi doblar, cuidando de no ser visto. El tipo lucía sospechoso tratando de cuidarse la espalda, era _obvio_ que iba a hacer algo indebido. Si no, ¿Por qué se cuidaría?

Tras la esquina, le vi conversar con una persona. Un muchacho de cabellos marrones, ojos negros, vestido casual. Pude notar que el rubio anotó algo en una libreta, entregándole a cambio algo envuelto en papel. Era un intercambio, ¿Drogas, o información pagada? _Maldición_.

Esperé a que el castaño se perdiera de vista para encarar. Saqué mi arma, y apresurándome sobre el teniente, apunté el cañón en su nuca. Él se tensó, quieto, estático; yo me preparé, ¿Trataría de golpearme y huir?

- ¿Qué es lo que le entregaste? –demandé, con mi voz terroríficamente seria, quitando el seguro del arma-

Kiev suspiró.

- Maxwell –pronunció aparentemente resuelto, volteándose-, qué susto me ha dado apuntándome así.

- ¡Responde, qué le entregaste! –insistí encabronándome-.

No tenía miedo de disparar ahí mismo.

- Era un testigo anónimo, sólo recogía el testimonio –sonrió con simpleza-.

Estiré una mano, la libre, exigiendo la libreta donde le había visto anotar algo. Él me lo dio con lentitud, sin romper nuestro miramiento. La tensión se podía cortar con cualquier suspiro, Releí sin dejar de apuntarle, pero escrito sólo había una dirección y un número, nada más.

- Me quedaré con esto –advertí guardando en mi bolsillo la libretita, luego bajé despacio el revólver-, camina.

Con indescifrable mirada, obedeció. El largo trayecto de regreso lo hicimos en silencio, aún con aires de rigidez entre ambos. Cada tantos metros mi violácea mirada giraba a verle caminar, encontrándome siempre ese porte, tan tranquilo. Me exasperaba, lo odiaba. No había hecho en este día nada para que mereciera odiarlo, pero lo odiaba. Quizás era que se creía conocer a Heero mejor que yo, o quizás era el que sospechara de él, o quizás el que estuviera sensible, pero del modo en que fuera Kiev no me agradaba. Injusto o no, me caía pésimo.

Lo dejé luego de un frío miramiento en la puerta de su habitación.

- Voy a estarte vigilando –le advertí antes que se volteara-.

Sin más me metí al cuarto donde estaba el 04. Quité la ropa extra, guardando mi arma bajo la almohada. Tenía la mente en cualquier lado, dispersa, aunque aún así traté de dormir hundiéndome entre las sábanas. No fue fácil dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había sucedido instantes atrás, pero traté. Horas después, conseguí caer inconsciente, agotado por las horas sin dormir y el estrés del día.

Al amanecer el día siguiente desperté aún con una extraña sensación de inquietud. Me bañé sin muchas ganas, sólo por deber, y vestí unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa de Preventers: no tenía tiempo para quejarme del uniforme. Desayunamos en silencio en el restaurant del hotel, aunque el clima no era el más óptimo. Kiev parecía tenso, incómodo, y creo que todos lo notamos. Yo en particular no pude despegarle la mirada de encima. Había leído el papel temprano por la mañana, pero sólo encontré una dirección anotada, nada más. Temía que el muchacho se me escapara en un descuido y fuera hasta alguna parte, quizás a traicionarnos. Si no lo había hecho ya mientras yo dormía.

Luego de comer decidimos dedicarnos a las cámaras de seguridad que habían quedado pendientes el día anterior. Subimos al cuarto de Kiev y Trowa, acomodándonos en diferentes partes de la habitación. Yo bajo la ventana, contra la pared; Quatre a unos pocos metros, Heero en el escritorio, y los otros tres en las camas libres. De este modo iniciamos la revisión de los videos, uno por uno. Era tarea aburrida, pero necesaria. Las horas pasaron ante nosotros sin que siquiera nos diéramos cuenta de cuándo llegó la hora de almorzar, de no ser por Quatre.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared, sentado contra ésta con la portátil en mis piernas. Las imágenes pasaban rápidamente ante mis ojos, mientras masticaba una y otra vez la hamburguesa de carne, tomate, pepinos, cebolla, lechuga, y aderezo. De pronto, un pitido fuera de escena me extrañó. Sólo las miradas de varios sobre mí me hicieron darme cuenta de qué era: _¡El celular!_ Salté en mi lugar buscándolo, dejando casi caer a un lado la computadora.

- Gracias Q –pronuncié viéndole sostener la computadora para que yo pueda rebuscar en mi bolsillo. Miré rápidamente la pantalla, y atendí-. Sí, lo siento, ando atareado –agregué para el interlocutor, ya bien conocido, tratando de limpiarme la mano que había sostenido la comida-.

_**- Qué sorpresa, Duo. Puedo llamar más tarde.**_

- Eh… -balbuceé inteligentemente, perdido, ¿Era mi imaginación o su voz acababa de azorarme por sí sola? _¿Qué carajos?_ Negué tratando de concentrarme-, no, claro que no –fruncí el ceño, intentando que nadie me viera tan idiota como yo me sentía-, si sólo falta que te ponga en el altavoz, es innecesario.

Porque ya ni era un secreto que me hablaba con él… No, el secreto era el modo en que él me había encontrado y raptado.

Miré al rubio a metros de mí, concentrado en su computadora. No parecía interesarle mi llamado del mismo modo que a los demás… ¿Su presencia significaba que no era el sospechoso que yo creía?

_**- ¿Enserio**__**? ¿y qué estás esperando? –**_le escuché, con ese tono de burla característico-

- Al fin alguien con sentido del humor –suspiré dramáticamente, volviendo a tomar la computadora con una mano para seguir con la tarea, o al menos, simular hacerlo-. ¿Pasó algo malo? Estás… ¿Apagado? –caí en cuenta- ¿el trabajo te tiene estresado?

Un intenso silencio al otro lado de la línea me crispó los nervios. Supe ahí mismo que algo no andaba bien.

El tecleo incesante y furioso del 01 me dijo que seguramente le estaba tratando de rastrear.

_**- No… lo siento, es cansancio creo –**_se disculpó con un tono honesto y transparente que, hasta la fecha, no había notado; todo su carisma estaba bajo, haciéndole oír raro_**-. Trata de ignorarlo… ¿Cómo te llevas con tu nuevo compañero…? ¿Kiev Krauz, cierto? Ya son amigos, me imagino.**_

- Bromeas, ¿Cierto? Lo odio profundamente, y no soy el único en sentir aberración –jugué con la ventana del reproductor de video donde pasaban las imágenes del hotel. Una mirada fugaz viajó hacia el rubio de ojos marrones, sé que Quatre lo notó, porque me miraba atento-. Pero creo que el odio se me está quitando…

Sólo porque ahora sabía que, aunque podría tener que ver con mi secuestro, él no sabía de mis noches de aventura con Él. Aunque quizás una parte de mí ya intuía y sabía que el rubio jamás podría ser.

_**- Me parece bien, ¿Y tus amigos, cómo van con el secuestro de Darlian? **_

- No sé… eso es bien raro –confesé sin querer dar detalles de más. No quería ser soplón tan pronto-. Mucho de hecho.

_**- Pero sí sabes que fuimos nosotros, ¿No es así? –**_le oí cuestionar extrañado. Sí, duh, era obvio que fue él_**- ¿De verdad hicimos un buen trabajo? Creí que estarían todos más alterados… lo llevan con calma, ¿Qué es lo que no sé?**_

-… Si supiera… -suspiré, apretando los labios. Quería decirle que Heero empezaba a confiar demasiado en él, pero no podía sin que sonara a soplón; quería decirle que algo raro pasaba con el 01, pero tampoco podía-. Creo que sólo nos resta sentarnos a esperar.

_**- Pronto todo se pondrá caliente… debes estarte alerta, sólo estoy esperando unas novedades para continuar con la siguiente etapa –**_comentó con suavidad, haciéndome preguntar en qué consistía esa novedad_**-. Preventers se está tardando un poco en reaccionar… **_

- Quisiera comentarte algo pero… no es muy buena idea –susurré preocupado por la existencia de Gundams, ¿Estaría Él al tanto de eso?

_**- No te preocupes Duo, sé por **__**dónde van tus pensamientos aproximadamente… no por nada te conozco tan bien –**_pronunció tan suave y cálidamente que me obligaba a torcer los labios, inconforme, inquieto; siempre que decía cosas así me hacía sentir raro_**-. Por otra parte… ¿Crees que el rojo te quede bien? Combina muy bien con el negro.**_

-… Eh… no sé –balbuceé, otra vez sacado de onda con esas desviaciones suyas-, supongo que sí. El rojo me gusta, ¿Por qué?

Bárbaro, una conversación trivial.

_**- Por nada, por nada, ya sabrás –**_otra vez, él daba por hecho que estaríamos siempre juntos…_**-. Bueno mi Duo, me alegro que estés bien, te estaré llamando en unos días… ¿De acuerdo? No me extrañes mucho. **_

- Bah, un Shinigami no tiene tiempo para eso –le repliqué con una sonrisa en los labios, escuchando la armoniosa risa al otro lado del teléfono-.

Cuando colgó, me quedé pensativo observando el monitor frente a mis ojos. Al final decidí que revisar la escena del crimen era una pérdida de tiempo, y cerré la computadora abandonándola a un costado, dispuesto a terminar de comer.

- Voy a dar una vuelta –anuncié como si nada, poniéndome de pie-.

Revisé que en mi cintura no me faltara el arma. No debía olvidarme de tenerla siempre conmigo. Sin abrigo ni nada más, salí del cuarto hacia la calle. Algo de aíre me distraería, me ayudaría a enfocar las ideas. Todo esto de Sank era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, pero no podía convencer a nadie más de todo eso. Recordé de nuevo los Gundams, cuando descendía en el ascensor hacia la planta baja. Me pregunté cómo los encontraría, o con qué propósito se habrían creado nuevamente. Quizás era que estaba aburrido, la guerra no iba conmigo, había asumido tan bien como muchos que los soldados ya no eran necesarios… que Shinigami ya no era necesario, y sin embargo aquí estaba, reviviéndolo.

Miré el vasto cielo sobre mi cabeza, perdiendo mis grandes y (para mi mala suerte) expresivos ojos amatistas, y comencé a caminar perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Sólo debía aguantar un día más.

**

* * *

**

*******1**= _Battlefield__ of __Pasifisis_. Secuela de _Gundam Wing_ ubicada al término del anime, explica el origen de Endless Waltz, junto a Blind Target. _Vulkanus_ es una fábrica de MS en un meteorito, creada por Tuvarov, pero al morir éste durante la guerra se lleva el secreto a la tumba. El rumor de una gran cantidad de Virgos se convirtió en eso, un rumor. Dos grandes bandos, los pacifistas por la paz perfecta, que llaman al armisticio total, versus un ex comandante de oz se desafían por obtener el control de Vulkanus. En medio, los pilotos Gundams deben decidir quién es digno de ella, o destruir todo si lo consideran necesario.

_**N/A**_: Cuek, bueno. Aquí dando a conocer un poco de Kiev… no demasiado, no es un personaje pensado. En realidad está aquí para poder hacer llevadera la trama y poder incorporar este episodio, y aún así me esforcé para darle un protagonismo especial. Jo.

Bueno, en el próximo el episodio… uh, espero con ansias poder hacer algo más genial xD en realidad no cambiará mucho de este episodio, pero sí habrán grandes sucesos.

Saludos. Feliz 2011.

Van a tener que rezar para mi próxima actualización

_02-01-2011_

**_Ryoko Yuy __Eiri Lamperouge_**


	13. Distracción

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary**__**:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora? ¡NO...! - ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

Diálogos: - -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**-~-~-~- **__**En el capítulo anterior...**__** -~-~-~-**_

* * *

_- Déjenme introducirles a su apoyo en Sank, el Teniente Kiev Krauz –_

_Tenso, volteé con discreción a mi derecha. _

_Una brisa fría nos recibió, no ártica como la que estaba en nuestro lugar de despegue, pero sí lo suficientemente fría para que se sintiera en la piel. Los colores rosados y celestes del amanecer estaban pintados en lo alto del cielo, acompañados de un silencio propio de una ciudad que aún no despierta. _

_Lo único que me brindaba algo de paz era el arma en mi cintura, oculta por la chaqueta. _

_En la cama cerca de la ventana se encontraba el piloto del Wing, mirándome sólo para corroborar que era yo; Wufei estaba de pie buscando algo en su bolso. _

_- ¿Qué sabes de él…? _

_- Sus habilidades no son destacables._

_Una sensación de angustia mezclada con emoción me embargó por completo. El que estuviéramos cooperando los tres de este modo unánime por poco me traía viejos recuerdos…_

_- ¿él cree que es Preventers? _

_¿Heero estaba confiando en Él?..._

_- Esto es el primer día, a las tres pm, cuando llegó de su viaje, caminó por el pasillo principal, hasta el ascensor, donde subió hacia la habitación. _

_Relena era pacifista. Relena había proclamado más de una vez que el entendimiento era la base de toda coexistencia._

_¡Relena era el plan de refuerzo! _

_Preventers mataría a Relena. _

_¡Mierda, yo tenía razón!_

_Tras la esquina, le vi conversar con una persona. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que le entregaste? _

_- Maxwell _

_- ¡Responde, qué le entregaste! _

_**- Qué sorpresa, Duo. Puedo llamar más tarde […] Pero sí sabes que fuimos nosotros, ¿No es así? […] Creí que estarían todos más alterados… lo llevan con calma. Pronto todo se pondrá caliente… debes estarte alerta, sólo estoy esperando unas novedades para continuar con la siguiente etapa **_

_Quizás era que estaba aburrido, la guerra no iba conmigo, había asumido tan bien como muchos que los soldados ya no eran necesarios… que Shinigami ya no era necesario, y sin embargo aquí estaba, reviviéndolo. _

* * *

_**-~-~-~- **__**Capítulo 12**__** -~-~-~-**_

* * *

Caminé con cuidado por las calles, buscando la dirección que estaba anotada en el papel en mi mano.

Era pleno día, algo tibio, y por estas horas las personas andaban por la calle directo a sus tareas habituales como si el secuestro de la señorita Relena no hubiera sido la gran cosa. Sólo en los sitios aledaños al palacio local o el municipio se sentía la ausencia de la viceministra; pequeños tumultos de huelgas hacían protesta por su regreso y liberación, entorpeciendo el tránsito. En las afueras y barrios no se sentía tanto, más que algún pequeño barullo de señoras adultas conversando al respecto. La gente había aceptado más cómodamente la falta de la líder pacifista. Y a pesar de todo eso, seguían dependiendo tanto de ella que algunas cosas se notaban evidentemente desorganizadas… como los semáforos, o algunos policías que ni siquiera sabían para donde arrancar.

Como fuera el caso, nada me impedía terminar con mi cometido.

Miré una vez más a los números instalados junto a las entradas de las casas, buscando una cifra en particular. Luego de haberme caminado prácticamente media ciudad, al fin hallé la casa correcta. Revisé que tuviera mi arma, mi cédula de Preventers, y arreglé mi camisa para asegurarme de que se viera la insignia de la organización que estaba estratégicamente en el bolsillo del pecho. Entonces, toqué el timbre.

La casita, no muy suntuosa sino discreta, con paredes blancas, tejado rojo, una puerta de madera y pequeñas ventanas a los lados, se veía modesta y familiar. Me dio cierta nostalgia, sin saber exactamente por qué. Presté atención al estúpido detalle de una estampita de la virgen pegada a un lado de la puerta, sin poder evitar sonreír. Aún estando en la tierra, la virgen seguía siendo prácticamente la misma para la mayoría del país… salvo los que eran de otras religiones como Budismo o Sintoísmo. Para los protestantes, católicos, y evangélicos, la Virgen María seguía siendo un importante ícono.

- ¿Sí?

El sonido de la voz atrajo mi atención, haciéndome casi respingar. Sonreí por inercia, conservando un tono de voz discreto. No quería enterar a medio barrio.

- ¡Ah! Soy Duo Maxwell, trabajo con el teniente Kiev Krauz, de los Preventivos… es por el secuestro de la viceministra Darlian…

Lo último, lo dije en un tono más bajo y privado, apenas inclinándome hacia adelante para que pudiera oírme el sujeto que me había entreabierto la puerta. Casi no se le veía el rostro, pero era un hombre como de mi edad, intuía que era el mismo que vi aquella noche, cuando seguí a Kiev. Le vi mirar con cuidado a mis lados, por fin sacando la cabeza de la casita, y luego me abrió dejándome entrar. Efectivamente, era el mismo chico; su voz no era ni de lejos parecida a la de Él… Kiev parecía quedar exonerado de culpa.

- Lamento venir en medio del día –me disculpé de inmediato tras ingresar, procurando mantenerme cerca de la entrada para no perder detalle de la salida-.

- No, está bien –negó a su vez, relajándose a su vez-. Disculpe, estoy algo… paranoico quizás, es que no me gustaría tener a nadie preguntándome sobre el tema.

- Entiendo –afirmé, volviendo a mirar el papelito con la dirección que guardé de inmediato en un bolsillo-.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar?

- No gracias –le regalé una sonrisa junto a una exhalación que pretendía convertir mi tono de voz en algo amistoso-, seré breve, solamente quería que me confirmara su testimonio para poder avanzar en la investigación.

- No sé mucho más de lo que ya les dije… -aclaró volteándose para poder tapar lo que parecía ser un biberón de bebé, ¿padre de familia, acaso?-. Lo único que vi fue a un muchacho arreglando las cámaras viales frente al hotel, la noche anterior al rapto… no me bajé a preguntar, estaba en horario de trabajo, pero lo recuerdo con claridad porque pensé que era extraño ver a alguien reparando algo así en medio de la noche…

Afilé la mirada, sin perderle detalle, pero más que nada concentrado en sus palabras. Él simplemente parecía calentar la leche bajo un chorro de agua caliente, agitando la botella cerrada del bebé.

- ¿No alcanzó a ver al sujeto? –pregunté-

- Llevaba gorra –suspiró, volteando ligeramente a verme, aún moviendo la mamila bajo el agua-, un overol, y guantes… todo en azul, tenía hasta el logo de la intendencia. Pero no había ningún transporte oficial, ni señalizaciones en la calle… Creo que era blanco, de peso normal quizás…

- ¿Tampoco había nadie más en la calle? –agregué. Él negó-.

- No vi a nadie más, pero tampoco presté mucha atención… de lo que sí estoy seguro es de los cables, le vi desenchufando y enchufando cosas… aunque no sé qué tanto, estaba demasiado alto para poder verlo bien. Además después el semáforo cambió y tuve que seguir mi recorrido.

- Entiendo, ¿Es su recorrido usual, o era la primera vez que pasaba por ahí?

- Fue casualidad –me aseguró probando la temperatura del líquido en el dorso de la mano- ¿Me disculpa un momento?

- Sí, no hay apuro.

Escuché un cuchicheo al otro lado de la puerta que se encontraba al fondo de la cocina-comedor (por donde yo había ingresado, aparentemente la casa no tenía sala principal), luego un corto quejido infantil, corroborando lo que ya era obvio. Revisé con la mirada el comedor donde estaba yo.

El chico seguramente tenía una familia de la cual hacerse cargo, quizás era esa la razón por la cual tenía tanto cuidado sobre el testimonio… temía estar involucrándose con algún tema mafioso y arriesgar a su hijo y su pareja. Era normal que las personas aún estuvieran algo perseguidas por la guerra. Tomarían años para que los ciudadanos olvidaran la desconfianza y el dolor que había provocado no sólo el enfrentamiento entre Libra, y la Nación Mundial**(1)**, sino también por las andanzas de OZ. Quizás hasta décadas. Aún en un país pacifista como Sank… o no, mejor dicho, en especial en un país pacifista como Sank. Ellos no están acostumbrados a la guerra, así que el golpe era más fuerte que aquellos que sí se encuentran acostumbrados a ella.

- Disculpe, tenía que alcanzarle la leche a mi esposa, para la niña…

- Está bien, entiendo que no quiere ponerlas en peligro. Toda la conversación será anónima, guarde cuidado, no será involucrado de ninguna manera.

- Gracias –pronunció, por fin sonriendo apenas un poco. Quizás era lo que faltaba para aliviarlo…- me encantaría poder ayudarlos en algo más, pero la verdad es que me es imposible, no sé más detalles…

- Aunque no lo crea, ha sido de increíble ayuda con lo que acaba de decirme –aseguré ampliando mi sonrisa-; no tiene idea del peso que me quita de encima y de lo mucho que avanzamos gracias a sus datos; aunque no tengamos una descripción física exacta, ahora sabemos otras cosas importantes.

Como que Él realmente estaba infiltrado en el gobierno, lo suficiente para crear réplicas exactas de los trajes municipales y enviar a alguien a hacerse pasar por empleado estatal.

- Eso espero. Nuestra familia siempre ha sido pacifista, mis padres fallecieron en la última guerra, junto a mis hermanos; mi esposa y yo estamos preocupados por el futuro de las Naciones Unidas si todo sigue así… sabe a lo que me refiero, primero Clovis, luego Darlian, parece poco, pero es alarmante… apenas salimos de una guerra y no queremos entrar en otra. Si pudiéramos hacer algo más para ayudar sin poner en peligro nuestras vidas, lo haríamos…

- Sigan pensando de ese modo, el poder del pueblo es valioso, si el pueblo no quiere guerra, no la habrá. Ese es el modo correcto de pensar; ustedes tienen que tomar las riendas de su futuro. Nosotros los preventivos somos sólo un accesorio de ayuda –me encogí levemente de hombros, aunque sintiendo una paz inmensa dentro de mi; sentía que todo lo que habíamos hecho no había sido en vano-. Pero tengo fe en que la señorita Relena esté sana y salva, en algún sitio; usted también debe tenerla.

- Por supuesto, la tenemos –me aseguró asintiendo, siguiéndome hacia la puerta principal para despedirme más relajado-.

- Muchas gracias por todo, y buena suerte.

- Igualmente.

El pobre hombre no tenía idea de lo que estaba latente bajo la delgada estela de paz. Pero aún así y por una extraña razón, me llenó a mí de unas esperanzas que hacía mucho no sentía. Por primera vez en años, me sentía útil, importante, indispensable… no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Sentía que podía pisotear al mundo de una sola vez y ser _grande_, admirable. La última vez que me había sentido con tanto poder en las venas, había sido cuando monté mi Deathscythe por última vez…. No estaba seguro de querer volver a un Gundam, pero aún así ya estaba re-enamorándome de la sensación.

De regreso hacia el hotel donde seguro estarían los muchachos, compré un par de galletitas dulces para comer y un jugo. No era muy apegado a estos aperitivos, pero tenía ganas de comer algo, y con el peso que tenía actualmente no me venía mal. Encontré de pasada una iglesia incluso; aproveché la oportunidad para entrar y prender una vela, en conmemoración a los caídos, pero no me detuve demasiado. Antes de lo que hubiera querido, tras disfrutar de un perfecto día relajante, estaba de regreso en el edificio. Hubiera deseado que el camino fuera más largo, para poder pasar más tiempo lejos de las miradas curiosas, o el peso del karma sobre mi… es que no era cómodo estar rodeado de mis viejos amigos sabiendo que las cosas siempre estarían frágiles entre nosotros.

Me los encontré reunidos en el hall. Wufei hablaba algo con el teniente, y Trowa estaba atento a las palabras. Heero, distante como siempre, estaba a unos metros cruzado de brazos, y más cerca de mí estaba Quatre.

- ¿Q-man, qué pasó? –indagué apenas me acerqué lo suficiente, aún con la bolsita de las compras en mi mano-

- Nos llaman desde la central… dijeron que es importante que regresemos ahora mismo, no dieron detalles –respondió volteando a verme, serio. Le duró poco porque de inmediato me sonrió- ¿Dónde anduviste…?

- Por ahí –balbuceé girando mi rostro para ver hacia los que conversaban en grupo, esperando captar algo-.

_**-T.R**__** - T.R-**_

"_**Se necesita entender,  
No perdonar.**  
**Sin verdad no hay sentido que se siga.**_

**_"No existirá un héroe a menos que mueras,_**  
**_Nuestras especies se comen a los heridos"" (2)_**

___**-T.R - T.R-**_

Bostecé mirando el centro de la redonda mesa en la que estábamos todos sentados. No faltaba nadie, excepto Une. Todavía me preguntaba qué rayos con la reunión casi de emergencia, esa por la que habíamos dado por concluida la investigación fugaz en Sank para viajar de regreso a Preventers. No habíamos tenido el tiempo suficiente para llegar a una conclusión, porque cuatro días eran demasiado poco. Mi estrecha imaginación ni siquiera podía maquinar nada más grave que los secuestros en serie de los que la _Nación Unida de la Esfera Terrestre_**(3)** era víctima.

La puerta abriéndose atrajo mi atención. Por ella entró Une, seria, uniformada, hasta con cara de piedra. Todos voltearon a verla, incluso el 01 alzó la vista, yo sólo me deslicé más en mi silla, adormecido, aburrido.

- ¿Cuál era la situación crítica que nos obligó a regresar? –intervine por primera vez, tratando de despejarme-.

En silencio, Une distribuyó una serie de folios con papeles. Informes, en bruto.

- Cuánto misterio… -murmuré disponiéndome a sacar los papeles del plástico y mirarlos-

- Dado el poco avance que tenemos sobre el secuestro del Secretario de Defensa y la Viceministra de Relaciones Exteriores, nos vemos obligados a tomar medidas sobre la situación… -comenzó, tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa. Ninguno la miraba, como si prefiriera los papeles; es que éstos eran más interesantes que oírla-. Pronto querrán secuestrar al Jefe de Estado, a los Congresistas, los patrocinadores… es obvio que se trata de una facción rebelde. Cerraremos las fronteras, cortaremos la comunicación, a partir de esta noche los continentes y las colonias quedan incomunicadas salvo por la red segura de Preventers, que Heero establecerá de inmediato sólo para nosotros.

- Espera, espera un poco –frené acomodándome en la silla. Necesitaba entender lo que acababa de oír-, ¿Estás diciendo que vamos a aislar las áreas hasta ver quién molesta más y luego… qué, nomás la bombardeamos?

Une sonrió suavemente, casi de modo maternal. No le encontré el chiste ¡Esto era serio!

-… Duo… somos pacifistas, no vamos a bombardear a nadie… solamente vamos a extender una orden de allanamiento para el área que creamos necesaria. Es la medida más diplomática que podemos tomar, considerando las circunstancias.

- ¿Y si son rebeldes no es normal pensar que no se dejaran, que tratarán de oponerse? –insistí, intuyendo que algo había escondido-

Sentí la mirada de Heero y Wufei sobre mí. Me abstuve de mirarlos y darles el gusto de sospechar que los tres sabíamos sobre los Gundams.

- Bueno… si ellos usan la fuerza creo que no tendremos otra escapatoria más que responderles, tratar de serenarlos y reprimirlos…

- ¿Y acaso responder la fuerza con más fuerza no genera simplemente más violencia?

- Duo, esta es una situación límite, ¿Quieres esperar hasta que ESUN se quede sin administradores y el gobierno colapse? Necesitamos planes de respaldo.

- Sí, planes violentos de respaldo; piensan tirar abajo el esfuerzo de la ESUN e iniciar una serie de acontecimientos en cadena que sólo nos llevarán a otra guerra –sentencié, tan gélidamente que se me fue del personaje-

- ¡Duo, esto terminará en guerra si _no_ intervenimos! Cuando todos los integrantes de la ESUN desaparezcan y quieran reacomodar los puestos, la ESUN empezará a trabajar mal, entonces perderemos todo el esfuerzo que hicieron hasta ahora. Nuestro deber es _proteger_ y _asegurar_ la existencia de los líderes, así como Relena, Clovis, y muchos otros.

-… Lo que Une quiere decir –intervino ingresando en la sala de reuniones, una Noin pulcramente vestida en uniforme, aparentemente recién bañada incluso por su cabello húmedo-, es que no es necesario tomar medidas siendo Preventers. Preventers es un aliado de la ESUN pero siempre pueden aparecer _iconos de paz_…

¡Exactamente! Con _Iconos de paz_ se refería a hacer reaparecer los Gundams, ¡No cabía ninguna duda! ¡Estaban tratando de inculparlo a Él por todo lo que sucedía y hacer ver a Preventers y a la ESUN como las víctimas pacificas! Era obvio, pero nunca pensé que sus excusas fueran tan vacías… siempre pensé que desarrollarían una mejor trama para tratar de hacerme caer en el juego.

Apreté mi mandíbula, tenso, ofuscado. Enojado con la estúpida versión de los hechos, volví a mirar los papeles que había dejado en el escritorio.

-… ¿Entonces esperaremos a un levantamiento para responder? –preguntó Wufei, sonando increíblemente convencido de lo que Noin hubiera dicho. No presté atención al tono, ya de por si estaba enojado-

-… Han estado moviéndose en el mercado grandes cantidades de metales, bajo diferentes titulares; tenemos miedo de una producción de Mobile Suits en masa… es muy probable que respondan en cuanto los acorralemos –respondió Une, en tono más sereno, conforme-.

- Sin Mobile Suits para responder al ataque estaríamos en desventaja –habló por primera vez Quatre, también fielmente convencido de lo que Preventers decía-.

Esto era estúpido, ¿Todos habían caído?

- Sí… por eso nos hemos tomado la precaución de preparar algo más, sólo por si son necesarios… -afirmó la castaña de pelo largo, siendo escrutada duramente por mi mirada, al momento en que se puso de pie para guiarnos hacia la salida y el pasillo-.

Sentía un montón de impotencia y frustración canalizándose a través de mis músculos. No podía creer en Preventers, por alguna razón todas sus explicaciones me parecían vacías, vanas, erróneas. ¿Sería que las emociones me estaban jugando en contra, y me hacían creer más en Él que en otra persona? No quería creer eso, ni siquiera podía. Envuelto en mi ira era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera querer gritarle a Une cuán estúpida resultaba ser, ¡Y cuán estúpidos éramos nosotros, por permitirle ostentar el cargo que tenía!

Nosotros éramos lo defensores de la paz. Nosotros habíamos luchado en la guerra. Nosotros éramos quienes habíamos construido junto a Relena Darlian y otros íconos importantes, la paz que hoy teníamos. Une, Noin, y Sally, jamás tendrían el mismo protagonismo. ¿Cómo nosotros no habíamos visto la situación antes…? ¿Cómo era posible que _yo_ fuera el único en verla tan claramente? Me daba bronca, mucha bronca… tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo, tenía que ayudar _de verdad_ a mantener la paz, y no a un montón de personas económica y políticamente acomodadas en el escenario.

Con mi ceño fruncido, clavé los ojos en el suelo, caminando junto al grupo por compromiso.

La puerta frente a nosotros se abrió, luego de haber descendido hasta el subsuelo. Estaba algo oscuro, pero la luz se encendió de la mano de Noin. Grandes faroles en el techo de la enorme plataforma daban luz a todo el cuarto de magníficos tamaños, dejándonos ver que no habían cosas obstruyendo el paso hacia el frente. Tras ingresar, pudimos contemplar lo que allí contra una de las paredes se encontraba. Cinco réplicas perfectas de los que habían sido nuestros viejos Gundams, limpios, recién construidos, brillantes. Uno al lado del otro, justo como los recordaba desde que estuvimos en el Peacemillion sólo que esta vez eran las versiones Custom. No había nadie más que nosotros en todo el salón de metal.

- Éstas serán sus nuevas unidades. Si bien son físicamente iguales a las viejas, poseen un sistema de navegación más moderno, y nuevo motor para más duración… esperamos así reducir algunos inconvenientes de batalla. Los detalles de cada Mobile Suit se los entregaremos a cada piloto, para que puedan familiarizarse con el modo de…

No le presté más atención a Une. Mi Deathscythe parado ahí tan pulcro me daba cierta nostalgia y al mismo tiempo, coraje. Traer a mi amigo desde el mundo de los muertos sólo por un capricho resultaba insultante hasta para mí. No podía abandonarle, no podía dejar al Dios de la Plaga aquí olvidado, a la espera de otro piloto, no sé, quizás Kiev… pero tampoco quería pelear de la mano de Preventers, no sentía que estuvieran haciendo lo correcto. Deathscythe era el aliado del Dios de la Muerte… el que tomaba con sus manos las vidas para llevarlas con el _gran creador_… no podía permitir que tomara vidas inocentes.

_**Aibo**__**(4), este no es lugar para nosotros…**_

Caminé unos pasos al frente, acercándome al frío Gundamio para verlo más de cerca. Cuanto más cerca estaba, más clara sentía las cosas dentro de mí. Pronto habría guerra, pronto se derramaría sangre si alguien no lo evitaba. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué?... Simplemente no podía pensar, me embargaba una extraña sensación. Volteé hacia a un lado.

01 estaba unos metros diagonalmente, también detallando su Wing -deseé por ese único momento poder aferrarme a la idea de estar cerca de él… pero era absurdo. Yuy no comprendería cómo me siento… no del todo. Ni él, ni Quatre, mucho más lejos detrás de mí, cercano a Noin. Une seguía hablando… ni siquiera interesaba saber de qué.

Agotado, suspiré, volteándome para tomar una siesta en el cuarto. Solo di una mirada atrás, hacia mi viejo amigo, cerciorándome de que no fuera a irse a ninguna parte sin mí. En blanco, ya con toda la adrenalina completamente diluida en mi sangre, caminé fuera del hangar por los pasillos. Una profunda depresión fue sumiéndome en la medida en que el ascensor subía hacia los pisos superiores, no pude evitar volver a sentirme enjaulado y perdido, sin lugar de pertenencia, _solo_. El aire que escapó de mis pulmones cuando me hallé solo en el cuarto fue pesado, pero no lo suficiente para quitarme ese yunque de 100 toneladas que estaba sobre mi pecho, impidiéndome respirar y moverme cómodamente.

No podía estar en paz, no podía descansar, tampoco podía respirar, o caminar… mi estómago y mi pecho tenían un nudo insoportable. En mi mente solamente se encontraba una intensa inquietud sobre qué hacer y qué pensar. Era como un laberinto sin salida del que no hallaba la forma de escapar y ya me sentía sofocado y claustrofóbico. La cama tras mi espalda no era más cómoda, se asemejaba a un colchón de clavos y espinas clavándome, desangrándome, hiriéndome.

Volví a recordar, en la soledad de la habitación, todo lo que aconteció en el 195 a.C. Primero, recordé a OZ llamándonos para reprimir las colonias, luego el robo del Deathscythe y el inicio de la nueva Operación Meteoro… las colonias seguían enfrentadas a la Tierra, quería revertir la ofensiva. Recuerdo claro como el agua mi llegada a Norteamérica, en abril, y mi encuentro con Heero, las primeras batallas como equipo…. Estábamos tan convencidos de que OZ debía ser destruido; matamos miles de soldados con tal de lograrlo, destruimos miles de fábricas para detener la producción de Mobile Suits. Y sin embargo, conseguimos el repudio de las colonias…. Sí, quizás en ese momento, fue la única vez que me sentí perdido y desorientado, sin saber a dónde ir ni qué pensar.

Ya antes me había sentido así, ahora que lo recordaba.

Nos costó mucho obtener de nuevo nuestro honor. Y cuando al fin creímos que podríamos contra OZ, todo volvió a dar vuelta: la creación de La Nación Mundial. Heero había intentado detener ese avance, recuerdo que lo admitió en una de sus tantas borracheras; admitió haber intentado matar a Relena al menos unas tres veces, sin éxito. Fue su política de pacifismo lo que convenció a Heero de la dirección del universo… ¿Será parecido conmigo, será que es similar a como yo me dejo guiar por Él?

¿Será que realmente todos los pasos de la guerra se están repitiendo?

Mi dolor de cabeza era insoportable, así que traté de descansar un rato. Pese al intento, todavía no podía estar en paz. Di vueltas sobre el colchón hasta que al ver el reloj, vi que era ya pasadas las ocho. Sin hambre ni ganas de nada, me levanté; aún sin apetito tenía que comer, tenía que permanecer alerta, fuerte… no importaba qué tan depresivo me encontrase.

La base fuera del cuarto estaba tranquila, con el movimiento de siempre. Pisé el comedor comunitario con las mismas ropas de antes (el uniforme preventivo) y mi misma cara (apacible), sin conseguir nada inusual (ni una mirada). Era prácticamente como si yo no existiera… y no sabía qué tan bueno estaba eso. Al sentarme con mi bandeja de cena, piqué un poco del puré instantáneo y la chuleta criolla, mal aderezada. Instantes después se me unieron los otros chicos, sin pronunciar nada, todos con unas caras iguales a las mías, sólo que algo más demacradas.

- Salgamos a dar una vuelta esta noche –propuse como hablándole al viento-. Necesitamos relajarnos –expliqué sin entrar en detalles-

Tampoco conseguí respuesta, pero la falta de ella no quería decir necesariamente una negativa.

Un largo rato después, aproximadamente una hora, estábamos con ropas informales esperando que Quatre terminara de vestirse para salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. El cielo sobre nuestras cabezas estaba coloreado en tonos negruzcos como si pretendiera llover en cualquier instante, y el viento frío que corría por las calles indicaba que seguramente así sería. Probablemente pensaran que estaba loco, por vestir simplemente una camisa negra y unos vaqueros del mismo color, en medio de un día así.

- ¡Listo! Ya vámonos.

El único rubio de los cinco se anunció tan pronto atravesó el lobby, con unos clásicos pantalones de vestir y una camisa impecable y (obviamente) de marca.

Su estilo era el de siempre, parecido al de Heero, formales… y aburridos. Siempre de camisa y pantalón de vestir; zapatos impecables y perfume único –sonreí al recordar el clásico perfume Lexus Vol 0.98 P. Wufei era más parecido a mí, creo yo, con su pantalón negro y campera oscura sobre una remera informal… siempre vestía cosas que lo hacían parecer mayor de lo que era (¿O es que era al revés, que el resto del tiempo parecía más niño de lo que realmente era?). De Trowa ni valía opinar. Luego de verlo en el circo y verlo salir con nosotros, había notado que quien casi literalmente viste al falso Barton, era Quatre. Apostaba mi vida a que el rubio le compraba la ropa y lo obligaba a usarla. ¿Vería el detalle tierno? ¿Cómo podía ser tierno dejarse manipular tanto, al punto de ni escoger tu propia ropa? La idea descuadraba de Trowa… me hacía dudar de su personalidad.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia algún antro o bar abierto durante esas horas de la noche, para pasar el tiempo. Aún pensaba que nos veíamos raro caminando los cinco por las calles… pero traté de omitir el detalle. También traté de ignorar el agarre de Quatre sobre el brazo de Trowa, ambos frente a mí; me empalagaba. A mi lado, Yuy parecía más tranquilo que en la tarde. Descubrí en una mirada furtiva que el pelinegro estaba tan asqueado como yo con el romance del cirquero y el empresario.

- ¿Alguna idea de a dónde iremos?

¿Winner no se daba cuenta de _nada?..._ Vamos, había que ser idiota para no notarlo, ¿O nos quería hacer homofóbicos con tanta miel?

- Debe haber algo abierto por ahí –oí a Wufei respondiéndole, señalando con el mentón la dirección al centro-.

Solté el aire de mis pulmones volteando a un costado.

Quizás los otros chicos no necesitaran tanto distraerse, pero lo que era yo, me _urgía_ esta salida. Quizás hasta pudiera resultar interesante si trataba de embriagar a Heero. Todo era definitivamente mejor que pensar en el destino de la humanidad… aunque era complicado evitar que algunas ideas afloraran, al ver especialmente los rostros llenos de paz de las personas. Pensar en su ignorancia, pensar en su tranquilidad, pensar en cuánto habían sufrido, en cuánto habrían perdido… me daba jaqueca, pero no podía apartarlo fácilmente. Necesitaba concentrarme en los sonidos, rápido.

Noté cómo el grupo se detenía de pronto. Al frente, había una entrada a un antro. Quatre trató de estirarse y ver si habían lugares vacíos más al fondo, pero ya desde donde yo estaba se veía atestado de gente.

-… Debería haber alguna otra cosa, no puede ser lo único abierto –traté de convencerlos, sin demasiado esfuerzo-

- Maxwell tiene razón, este lugar parece un hormiguero.

- Gracias Wu –sonreí con ironía y un deje de resignación. Mi querido amante de turno se alejó de nosotros emprendiendo el camino nuevamente antes de que llegáramos a alguna decisión-. Heero~ ¿A dónde vas…? –llamé apurando el paso para seguirle- ¿Conoces otro lugar?...

Caminando casi junto al 01, sentí una intensa mirada en mi nuca. Traté de no prestar atención, llevándome una mano a la cabeza para frotarla y disminuir la intensidad de la incomodidad. No era la primera vez que algo me ponía tan inquieto, pero no pensé al respecto, no importaba mucho más que encontrar dónde divertirnos.

- ¡Hey! ¡Mira eso, Heero! –exclamé de pronto respingando. Tomé su mano sintiéndole tensarse, pero no me detuve, lo jalé conmigo calle abajo- ¡Mira, mira, mira!

- ¡Duo, no corras! –escuché a Quatre tan lejos que casi no lo oía con claridad-

Me reí, apenas echando un vistazo hacia atrás.

A unos metros se veían claramente las luces del que seguro era otro club nocturno, ideal. Ni siquiera había mucha gente haciendo fila por entrar, aunque la música estaba a alto volumen, con unos buenos bajos que hacían retumbar el corazón. Se veía espectacular, lo amé a primera vista. Habían muchas chicas y muchos chicos jóvenes dentro, con una gran barra con varios barman.

Salté en mi lugar.

- ¡Quiero entrar! –decidí sacudiendo a Heero porque dejara de quedarse como estatua y me acompañara-

- Cállate.

De nuevo me atacó la tentación, nada más por la incierta mirada de fastidio que me fue dirigida.

- Vaya, Maxwell tiene buen ojo después de todo, quién lo hubiera pensado… -escuché al chino detrás de mí-

- ¡No quiero saber lo que intentas insinuar! –le saqué la lengua- Yo tengo un gusto _de ellite_ –bromeé-.

- Jmph.

Algo de felicidad me invadió al poder sacarle a Wufei apenas una sonrisa. Era agradable cuando lo veía tan simpático y relajado. Salir al exterior nos había hecho bien, a todos, a todos menos a…

Volteé a mirar al frente, siguiendo de cerca la estoica espalda del 01. No era un chico hablador (uy, qué novedad), ni tampoco era demasiado simpático (no, qué va, si solía apuntarte con el arma cada dos por tres), y tampoco muy emocional (todo era sexo, o balas, o Gundams…) pero hoy lo veía especialmente callado. Quizás era ese modo de evitarme la mirada que había mantenido durante todo el día, desde… ¿Desde que Kiev se metió en mi cuestionario sobre Relena? Creo que había sido desde entonces ¿estaría enojado, o algo?

¡No pensaba amargarme por él, suficiente tenía con lo mío!

- ¡Quiero algo de tomar, y bien fuerte! –anuncié, casi abalanzándome a la barra como un niño a una juguetería-

- Pero es temprano para beber alcohol… -titubeó Quatre siguiéndome de cerca, seguido del pelinegro y el cirquero-.

Trowa sí que tenía cara de cirquero. No sólo tenía unos pectorales 10 veces mejores que los de Heero (y eso ya era casi decir que Trowa era anormal, porque casi no existía el ser con físico más sexy que Heero), sino que el hopo en su cara cubriéndole la mitad del rostro casi parecía de manicomio. Era un payaso, ¡Y literalmente! Jajaja. Barton era un verdadero fisicoculturista… especialmente desde que dejó la guerra, ¡La mayoría de edad le sentaba definitivamente bien!

- ¡Pero Quatre, querido puritano! Si no bebes alcohol en un club durante la noche… ¿Para qué vienes? –repuse luego de pedir de primera medida, una cerveza- Además, nada mejor que divertirse con un poco de condimento en las venas…

- ¿No deberíamos designar a alguien para que quede sobrio el resto de la noche? –le oí replicar, aún renuente a beber algo que no fuera _agua. _Maldición, Quatre…-

- ¿Te ofreces? –alcé mis cejas, algo incrédulo-

- E-Eh, b-bueno…

- Está bien si no quieres tomar, Quatre, yo tampoco pienso hacerlo –consoló con voz tenue un Trowa que por poco gritaba_ no te preocupes cielo, te amo tal cual eres_-.

Rodé mis ojos, aguantando las náuseas. Ellos _derramaban_ miel. Me asqueaban.

- ¿Tú sí abandonarás tu senilidad aquí y me harás compañía? –le pregunté a un Wufei que se había sentado junto a mí en una pose _muy_ cool-.

Dios, él sí tenía estilo. Qué envidia.

Me reí solo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda para conquistar a quien te propones, Maxwell?

- Ju, ¿Ayuda, yo? No… soy un as en la materia, ¿Quieres ver? ¿Qué tal una apuesta? –bromeé tomando con mi mano la primer botellita de cerveza helada de la noche, al igual que Heero y mi pelinegro amigo-

- Jm –balbuceó, manteniendo su sonrisa-, yo no apuesto mi honor.

- Phaf… _honor._

Aún manteniendo mi porte relajado y feliz, me sentí mal con la respuesta. Si conquistar a una chica era apostar el honor de alguien, entonces ¿Qué quedaba para mí…? Habiendo sido secuestrado, ultrajado, involucrado emocionalmente en una guerra, a favor de alguien que era considerado terrorista, además de metido en una (¿O dos?) relaciones homosexuales…. Según los conceptos de Wufei, yo estaba en negativo en cuanto a honor, no poseía tal cosa.

¡Era como mis finanzas, siempre en rojo!

¡Jajajaja!

- Maxwell, ¿De qué te ríes?

- ¡Jajajajaja! –estallé de la nada- ¡Nada 'Fei amigo, nada!

-… Y eso que aún no empieza con el vodka… -le oí hablar al ojiverde-

- ¡Ahw, ustedes no soportan verme feliz! –les saqué la lengua, bajándome de la butaca de un salto- ¡Hay mucho por disfrutar, no voy a perder el tiempo! –y sin más, me dispuse a ir al centro de la pista-

Di solamente un paso. Cuando estuve a punto de dar el segundo y alejarme, sentí un fuerte tirón de mi cabello. ¡Mierda!

- ¡Fuck! ¿Qué mier-…? –volteé inmediatamente, listo para matar al que fuera el culpable, y _oh, debí haberlo adivinado-_ ¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo, Yuy? –protesté apenas al verle la mano sosteniendo firmemente mi trenza. Lo peor era su actitud, esa de _no estoy haciendo nada más que beber mi cerveza_- ¡Contesta! ¡Suelta mi pelo, duele!

Jalé como pude de mi propia trenza, tratando de zafarme, pero era como tratar de quitar tus pies de un bloque de concreto sólido.

Él iba a arruinarme el día. Ojalá las miradas mataran, porque así la mía lo hubiera trozado en cachitos.

- ¡Heero~! –insistí apretando los dientes. ¡Él ni siquiera volteaba a verme!- ¡Mírame! ¡Voltea! ¡Mierda, suéltame!

…

Apretando mis manos fuertemente esperé por su reacción. No hubo tal cosa, jamás, ni con el pasar de los segundos. Wufei comenzaba a divertirse con la situación, y yo a exasperarme. Sin más, decidí hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para hacerme respetar. Levanté mi mano derecha, y le di un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza, tan fuerte que casi lo ahogo con la botella. Pero funcionó, mi cabello estaba libre.

_¿Ups?_

Lo siguiente lo sentí como en cámara lenta. Le vi tensarse, juraría que hasta vi sus músculos retorcerse, uno a uno. Después, el modo en que su rostro se volteaba a verme. Estaba ese brillo en sus ojos, ese resplandor de ira y furia contenida. Era la primera vez en _días_ que Heero me dirigía una sola de sus miradas, y debía admitir que (_mierdaaa…) _había extrañado ver directamente a esa especie de pared de metal, traslúcida, frágil e imponente. Lástima que las circunstancias no eran buenas, porque claramente estaba insultándome en silencio.

Retrocedí dos pasos.

- Te lo merecías, ¡No debiste atarme! –me excusé al verle lentamente bajar de su butaca- ¡N-No trates de oponerte, sabes que fue tu culpa! ¡Bue~no sí, quizás te golpeé un poco fuerte, pero si me hubieras escuchado cuando te dije que voltearas y que me soltaras yo no tendría que haberte golpeado! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Además, qué es esa mirada de reproche! ¡Tú eres el enfadado aquí que se rehúsa a dirigirme la palabra sin ninguna razón lógica, no yo, orgulloso insensible!

_Oh Duo, cállate la boca_.

Casi podía ver la electricidad cruzar la gélida mirada cobalto ¡Por Shinigami, casi lo podía ver, literalmente!

Retrocedí otros dos pasos más cuando intuí que iba a atacarme.

- ¿Heero…? Estamos en un antro, no irás a… -susurré escapando discretamente hacia Wufei. Salté en mi lugar y me tropecé con Trowa, escondiéndome detrás de él, apenas los pasos del 01 se estamparon contra el suelo persiguiéndome- ¡Heero! ¡No seas un niño! ¡VAS A MATARME! ¡Mierda! ¡Wufei dile algo!

- No me mires a mi… -escuché al chino pronunciar, sin perdernos el rastro-

Tenía la sensación de que no viviría para contarlo esta vez.

Traté de rodear a Barton, escapar de la bestia que se apellidaba Yuy, pero como intuí, él me ganó en velocidad y pronto volví a sentir el jalón en mi cabello, más intenso, que me arrastraba hacia atrás.

- ¡Auh~! ¡Duele, duele!

- Te vas a sentar y estarte quieto.

- ¡NO QUIERO! ¡A diferencia de ti a mí sí me duele el trasero luego de pasar cinco horas frente a la laptop haciendo básicamente nada!

- Siéntate –repitió jalándome más-.

- ¡Vas a dejarme calvo, hijo de tu…!

- Siéntate.

- ¡No quiero, te digo que no quiero! ¡Quiero divertirme, tomar alcohol, pasarla bien, no amargarme en una silla! ¡Si quieres amargarte hazlo solo, o con Trowa, que parece tan enamorado que hasta escribió sus votos de matrimonio!

Jaja, seguramente Quatre estaría rojo hasta el tuétano.

- Siéntate, Duo –insistió una última vez, jalándome tan fuerte que mi cabeza estaba prácticamente sobre el pecho de él. Su voz esta vez había sonado más baja, profunda, casi haciéndome estremecer-.

- ¿O sino qué?

¿Cuándo sería el día que consiguiera controlar mi boca y no decir cosas imprudentes que pudieran causar mi inminente muerte por una calibre 22?

Oí el chasquido de su lengua, soltándome. Aturdido con las acciones, y adolorido por sobre todo, froté mi cabeza mirándole regresar a su asiento. Simplemente no conseguía entenderlo, no podía imaginarme por qué Heero estaba tan molesto con todo lo que lo rodeaba, por qué estaba tan ofuscado al punto de retraerse. Heero jamás se retraía… más antes me golpeaba, pero esta vez sólo… se había resignado del combate.

Era definitivamente _raro_.

Únicamente tenía que dejar que se embriagara lo suficiente, luego podría preguntarle lo que quisiera. Los borrachos siempre eran sinceros, decían, y tenían razón… al menos en mí querido amante, funcionaba muy bien. Nada más tenía que preocuparme porque no dejara de tomar… por ahora debía divertirme.

Luego de una extensa e incierta mirada al pelicorto, me volteé suspirando, en busca de algún grupo de chicas (o chicos, quizás) que me mantuvieran entretenido hasta que se hiciera tarde. Me perdí entre la gente, desapareciendo de la mirada de los demás que, aunque sabía que no les importaba, no quería que tuvieran demasiado que ver conmigo por un rato. Volteé un momento asegurándome estar lo suficientemente lejos, y regresé mi vista al frente, ubicándome entre la muchedumbre que entorpecía el caminar. Sin saber cómo, llegué con éxito hacia el otro extremo de la barra.

A unos metros de ésta había una puerta, de doble hoja, completamente abierta. Daba hacia un patio bastante prolijo, aunque quizás era la poca iluminación la que ayudaba a que se perdieran de vista los detalles horrendos como la pintura descolorida. El pasto estaba decente, corto, con algunos pocos arboles rodeando el jardín. Al asomarme pude darme cuenta que era como una entrada alternativa o salida de emergencia, pues a pesar de estar rodeada con unos altos muros de cemento, tenía un portón ahora abierto, de madera, comunicando el callejón con el local. Los edificios que rodeaban el antro impedían que hubiera una bella vista desde el jardín, pero aún así podía apreciarse el fresco de la noche.

Volteé de nuevo hacia atrás, frotándome la cabeza. Sentía esa inquietud en mi nuca que no me dejaba en paz, como si Heero estuviera viéndome con unos superpotentes lentes de rayos X.

_Ja já_, como si fuera posible.

En realidad sí era posible, todo en Heero era posible, excepto confesiones de amor. Aunque luego de enterarme de su homosexualidad ya dudaba seriamente que no fuera capaz de sorprender a alguien, algún día, con un _Te amo_. Lo cual por cierto, sería sumamente chistoso. Quisiera verle la cara cuando sucediera…. Era probable que yo ni siquiera estuviera aquí cuando pasara algo así, pero soñar era gratis. Sí sí, aún es gratis, en cualquier momento quizás el gobierno quiera cobrarnos la imaginación pero todavía no tiene precio.

Inquieto, algo curioso, jugueteé con la punta de mi trenza mientras salía al exterior, inspeccionando los recovecos.

- Mhm…

No me sorprendería encontrar alguna parejita manoseándose por estos lugares… era tan común.

¿Qué estaría haciendo yo ahora, si nada hubiera sucedido?

La pregunta llegando inesperadamente a mi mente, me detuvo a la salida del local, casi en el callejón. Estaba oscuro, algo sucio, nada inusual.

- ¡Duo!

Mi nombre pronunciado a lo lejos me llamó la atención. Giré sobre mis talones, ubicando a Winner todavía dentro del antro, ¿Qué querría? Le hice saber que le había oído saludándole con una mano, así sabía que le escuchaba. Supe que no era nada al verle sonreír y acercarse a paso calmo. Quizás alguna tontería que se le había ocurrido…a veces Quatre tenía mente de crío, y no lo culpaba por eso, el pobre había vivido en una burbuja prácticamente…

El estruendo de una puerta de chapa golpeando contra el marco me asustó. Respingué, mirando a mi costado izquierdo. Lo único que había ahí era una especie de salida de emergencia, entreabierta, ¿O quizás una entrada al centro de energía del edificio? El cartel decía _prohibido el paso_, y me pregunté: si estaba prohibido, ¿Por qué estaba abierto? Fruncí el ceño, soltándome el cabello para acercarme a la entrada.

Quizás el cerrojo se había roto días atrás y sólo había sido el viento. Pasaba todo el tiempo. Esperaba que Quatre no se molestara conmigo por alejarme en vez de acercarme a él para oír lo que sea que quisiera decirme…

Llevé mi mano a la puerta barata y vieja. Estaba algo oxidada, otro poco con la pintura saltada, además de que el metal era frío… pero aún así jalé de la perilla para abrir en su totalidad.

Imprevistamente, una mano salió del oscuro cuarto, tomándome del brazo. Ahogué la exclamación, en parte silenciada por una mano ajena sobre mi boca. Con el corazón en la garganta, sentí mi cuerpo siendo apoyado en la puerta (Ahora cerrada) y acorralado por la figura de alguien más que, debido a la oscuridad, no lograba reconocer rápidamente. Mil ideas quisieron formarse en mi cabeza, pero no podían, el susto era demasiado intenso.

- Sh… no digas nada –me susurró-.

_¡Carajo! _¡Yo conocía esa voz!

Sentí como si mis ojos se llenaran de pronto de lágrimas.

* * *

_**(1**__**) **__**La Nación Mundial vs Libra:**_ Un poco de Historia (¡JAJA!), muy breve, para que entendamos estos conceptos, porque ¿Qué no era OZ el malo? Bueno, refresquemos la memoria. _OZ_ tiene sus bases en la Tierra (porque _Romefeller_ es el patrocinador principal, el que les da dinero. _Traize_) y le lava el coco a las Colonias. Con todo el quilombo de los Gundams (_Operación Meteoro_) OZ se enfoca en la Tierra, y destruye los límites de los países, fundando así (Sí, _OZ funda_) _La Nación Mundial_ (donde Relena era la reina hasta que Dermail la corrió, y Traize la sucedió; sí, Relena era la reina de OZ, qué ironía). Entonces Zechs toma el control de las colonias, unificándolas en un solo líder (él) y declara la guerra. Esto se transforma en un Libra vs Naciones Unidas (Zechs vs Traize respectivamente) y los Gundams que siempre vemos en el medio, juegan de parte de las Naciones Unidas (carajo, sí, como lo entienden, ¡los Gundams terminan del lado de OZ!) hasta que Traize muere (Wu-chan, no te aguades…) y las Naciones Unidas se declaran en derrota. TODO lo que sucede después (los Gundams peleando contra Zechs) es sólo para detener a Zechs y el choque del Libra en la Tierra.

Así que, chicas y chicos, OZ se acabó saliendo con la suya. Tuvo de su lado los Gundams como lo planearon desde el comienzo, y ganaron la unificación que querían. Lo único que cambió, fueron los LIDERES dentro de OZ (vamos, se crea La Nación Unida de la Esfera Terrestre, con Relena entre tantos otros pacifistas que antes no estaban al mando).

Y si ya habían entendido todo esto, ¡Perdónenme por ser lenta! Siempre creí que muchos tardaron años en captar la trama política.

_**(2**__**)**__**Fragmento:**_ Nightwish - The Kinslayer

_**(3**__**) **__**Nación Unida de la Esfera Terrestre:**_Chicos, es muy largo, de ahora en más lo mencionaré como ESUN, de sus siglas en inglés: **E**arth **S**phere **U**nited **N**ation. Será más cómodo para todos. Solamente recuerden que es la organización que se forma al final del anime, donde Relena es la viceministra y planea iniciar el _Proyecto Terra_ (la colonización de Marte, hacia donde parten Zechs y Noin).

_**(4)**__**Aibo**_: "Amigo". Es una palabra que usa incontables veces Duo para referirse a su Suit.

_**N/A**_: ¡Yey~! ¡POR FIN!

¡Jo jo jo! Soy feliz XD hace MESES quería poner esta escena. Sí sí sí sí, ¡Es quien creen que es! ¡AL FIN, APARECIÓ! 8D

Ah… siento que voy a llorar de la emoción y no soy yo la que lo está leyendo! (¿?) Les cuento que Target; RETURN está un poquitito estancado… tengo un dialogo que no sé cómo desarrollar, pero pronto estará listo, paciencia.

¡Otra cosa, IMPORTANTE! En fin de año Unique Fan Project estará lanzando la traducción de varios doujinshis, packs de imágenes, iconos, banners, y demás, TODO 1x2x1. La web estará disponible en mi profile y si no pueden pedírmela por review que se las paso con mucho gusto. La idea básicamente es erradicar un poco lo hétero que ha estado invadiendo las webs. Con el asunto de Frozen Teardrop todo el mundo publica RelenaxHeero y… no odio a Relena, pero soy fan del 1x2x1, jaja. Además hay que reconocer que HACE FALTA revivir el fandom.

¡SO! Agradezcamos a los editores y traductores que se unieron ya al proyecto y si alguno quiere ayudarnos ¡Avisen! Jamás está de más (de hecho necesitamos al menos 2 editores y un traductor más uxu)

Vale aclarar que los acontecimientos de la novela no serán tomados en cuenta para la trama xDD Me refiero a Frozen Teardrop. Más que nada porque aún no se sabe qué tan oficial es, aún cuando ya tiene un CD Drama (Uff, la voz de Midorikawa suena tan diferente luego de 10 años…).

Aviso porque uno lee "Colonización de Marte" y se le viene a la mente la aurora boreal del polo donde están Wufei y Sally Junior… y les juro que no tendrá nada que ver. Si no leyeron la novela estarán bien y si la leen avísenme para compartir información xD

Pido un minuto de silencio por la tragedia de Japón. Recemos juntos porque el país se levante imponente y se reponga del mejor modo posible, aún cuando las vidas perdidas sean irremplazables y dejen un vacío titánico en nuestros corazones y en las empresas de anime/manga/games/automotriz/etc. Es un cataclismo importante para todos nosotros…. Hay que agradecer que Ai, Shigeru, Ryuzou, Toshihiko, y Hikaru, están bien.

¡Sin más, se despide alegremente Ryokito Lamperouge =3! ¡Dejen **review**!

_**Ryoko Yuy **__**Eiri Lamperouge**_


	14. Enamoramiento

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary**__**:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora? ¡NO...! - ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_- -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**-~-~-~- **__**En el capítulo anterior...**__** -~-~-~-**_

* * *

_- ¡Ah! Soy Duo Maxwell, trabajo con el teniente Kiev Krauz, de los Preventivos… _

_- Lo único que vi fue a un muchacho arreglando las cámaras viales frente al hotel, la noche anterior al rapto… _

_Tomarían años para que los ciudadanos olvidaran la desconfianza y el dolor que había provocado no sólo el enfrentamiento entre Libra, y la Nación Mundial, sino también por las andanzas de OZ. _

_- ¿Q-man, qué pasó?_

_- Nos llaman desde la central… dijeron que es importante que regresemos ahora mismo…_

_- Pronto querrán secuestrar al Jefe de Estado, a los Congresistas, los patrocinadores… es obvio que se trata de una facción rebelde. Cerraremos las fronteras, cortaremos la comunicación, a partir de esta noche los continentes y las colonias quedan incomunicadas salvo por la red segura de Preventers, que Heero establecerá de inmediato sólo para nosotros._

_- ¿Estás diciendo que vamos a aislar las áreas hasta ver quién molesta más y luego… qué, nomás la bombardeamos? […] ¿Y acaso responder la fuerza con más fuerza no genera simplemente más violencia? _

_Mi Deathscythe parado ahí tan pulcro me daba cierta nostalgia y al mismo tiempo, coraje. Traer a mi amigo desde el mundo de los muertos sólo por un capricho resultaba insultante hasta para mí. _

_**Aibo, este no es lugar para nosotros…**_

_¿Será que realmente todos los pasos de la guerra se están repitiendo?_

_- ¡Hey! ¡Mira eso, Heero!_

_- ¡Duo, no corras! _

_- ¡Quiero algo de tomar, y bien fuerte! _

_- ¡Fuck! ¿Qué mier-…? ¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo, Yuy? _

_Retrocedí dos pasos._

_- ¡Heero! ¡No seas un niño! ¡VAS A MATARME! ¡Mierda! ¡Wufei dile algo!_

_- Te vas a sentar y estarte quieto._

_- ¡NO QUIERO!_

_- Siéntate_

_Era definitivamente raro._

_Volteé de nuevo hacia atrás, frotándome la cabeza. Sentía esa inquietud en mi nuca que no me dejaba en paz, como si Heero estuviera viéndome con unos superpotentes lentes de rayos X._

_- ¡Duo! _

_El estruendo de una puerta de chapa golpeando contra el marco me asustó. _

_Llevé mi mano a la puerta barata y vieja. _

_Imprevistamente, una mano salió del oscuro cuarto, tomándome del brazo. _

_- Sh… no digas nada –me susurró-._

* * *

_**-~-~-~- **__**Capítulo 13**__** -~-~-~-**_

* * *

Mis ojos lentamente se fueron acostumbrando a la penumbra del cuarto donde estábamos encerrados. Llegué anotar en pocos segundos, unos intensos ojos miel justo frente a mí, fijos en mi mirada. Era un tono dorado profundo, como un mar de ámbar, muy cálido. No existía nada más para mi, de pronto simplemente me ahogué en la inmensidad de su mundo, olvidándome del frío, del lugar, del momento, de lo que hacía antes, o de lo que podría suceder después.

Aquella mano que me cubría los labios para impedirme hablar se deslizó lentamente, quedándose en mi barbilla. Todavía no podía salir de mi trance. El sujeto frente a mi parecía serio, atento, pero mi mente estaba demasiado nublada para imaginarme algo. La voz de Wufei a lo lejos me asustó. Desprendí mi mirada de la del muchacho, preocupado con que la puerta de pronto fuera a abrirse y por la misma entraran Wufei, Trowa, Quatre o cualquiera de los demás conocidos míos.

Recé porque se fueran.

Mi pulso todavía estaba algo desajustado desde el susto, tuve que apretar mis puños. Necesitaba calmarme, pensar en claro. Ojalá fuera tan fácil hacerlo como pensarlo…

- Tranquilo, tengo una historia lista por si llegara a suceder algo… -escuché que me decía, en voz baja, acercando el rostro hacia mi cuello-.

_¡__Maldición! _

Si él hacía eso, yo podría calmarme aún menos.

- ¿Q-qué clase de comentario es ese?...–traté de formular, casi tartamudeando. Mis manos no tenían la fuerza suficiente para alejarlo, aunque lo empujara por el pecho-.

- Lo sé, lo siento… -sus labios rozaron mi piel, estremeciéndome-… debí empezar más apropiadamente, ¿Cómo estás?

_Okay_, quizás entendía a Quatre… tanta dulzura no estaba del todo mal.

- ¡C-Cómo quieres que esté! –protesté, al fin apartándolo de mi. Era ridícula la dulzura de su voz considerando quién era él, y en qué situación estábamos- ¡Tú…!

Él rió.

- ¡No es gracioso!

Era una ofensa, un insulto. Y aún así, no podía dejar de intentar detallarlo, dibujarlo en mi mente, no olvidar el momento.

- ¿Ahora te harás el enfadado conmigo por _robarte para mi_ unos minutos…? –ahí estaba de nuevo… esa autoconfianza tan anormal… ¿Cómo hacía para sonar tan cálido, aún estando ahí frente a mí, a pocos centímetros, literalmente encerrados…?-

No tenía argumentos. No había modo de pensar. Bueno, sí lo había, pero era difícil dirigir los pensamientos a algo más…. La remera marrón de vestir le quedaba increíblemente bien. No podía ser mucho mayor que yo, de hecho. Su altura era parecida a la mía y a la de Heero, incluso su contextura física era un punto intermedio entre ambos. Pero tenía ese _no-sé-qué_ que me atraía como un imán. Sus cabellos eran ligeramente ondulados, quizás oscuros (no llegaba a apreciarlo por la poca iluminación), con una línea al costado que dejaba un mechón de cabello cubriéndole parte del ojo izquierdo. No era como el mechón de Trowa, molesto y antiestético; era más corto, prolijo**(1)**, y pese a molestar en el rostro dejaba entrever perfectamente el color miel de sus ojos.

Tenía su atractivo indudable.

Al carajo, ¿para qué resistirse…? Él ya lo sabía, de todas formas.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, subiendo una mano. Quería llegar a rozar su piel… ¿Cuántos meses había esperado por poder tocarlo…? Ni siquiera todas esas veces que me había tomado (voluntaria e involuntariamente) yo había tenido la oportunidad de acariciarlo cómodamente. Sí había sentido su calor contra mi cuerpo, pero no era lo mismo…

Jamás antes había sentido un clima como el de ahora. Era algo tenso, incómodo, pero no de esa especie de tensión donde uno deseaba escapar…. Quería que la rigidez entre los dos desapareciera, se esfumara, para que fuera más fácil apreciarlo. Un muro invisible entre nuestros cuerpos, eso había… un muro que necesitaba caer de algún modo. Desconocía cómo, no era experto en estas cosas… en esto del _romance_.

Su sonrisa se borró mostrándose serio, en cuanto deslicé la palma de mi mano por la mejilla, hacia arriba, enterrando los dedos en el cabello suave, casi enrulado. Su mano me detuvo, diciéndome en silencio que era suficiente… pero él no era Heero, él no podía imponerse del mismo modo, él no tenía permitido ponerme barreras a mí, luego de todo lo que había pasado. Un único movimiento de mi mano le indicó que me soltara, y así yo pude continuar, aventurándome al contacto de su frente y luego su rizos ondulados.

_Ah, era por eso…_, entendí de inmediato, al notar aquella evidente cicatriz que pasaba justo por su ojo, en diagonal desde el centro de la frente hacia el lado izquierdo de su pómulo. El flequillo de lado era por eso, sin dudas… ¿Un recuerdo amargo, una experiencia desagradable…?

Toda mi atención cambió de eje al encontrarme con sus labios casi sobre los míos. No importaba en qué momento había pasado, ahora nuestros cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados el uno al otro. Sus ojos se cerraron, con sus labios cálidos, dulces, presionándose contra los míos. Tenía un ligero sabor a… ¿Frutilla, quizás?... Se veía lleno de paz disfrutando del contacto, no pude evitar atesorar esa visión: su rostro tan cerca, tan apacible, casi _angelical_. Me dejé llevar totalmente, de nuevo perdiendo la noción de todo, excepto de la suavidad del cabello bajo mi tacto.

Jadeé suavemente, cuando sus manos se metieron dentro de mi remera.

Hacía tanto que no me sentía tan tranquilo… no quería que se fuera. Por fin el muro entre ambos se derrumbaba.

Era un beso suave, delicado. Jamás antes había sentido algo así… no tenía demasiada experiencia en todas estas cosas, pero podía jurarme que nunca sentiría tampoco nada parecido. Sin obligación, sin imponerse, sin tratar de ahogarme… solamente intentaba acaparar mi atención y robar todo el sabor de mis labios. Era _único_ el modo de besar que él tenía. Me rehusaba a creer que fuera real, inclusive. Quería prolongar ese momento lo más que fuera posible, que nunca acabara; no le dejé alejarse cuando intentó romper el contacto de modo sutil.

- Duo… -susurró a milímetros de mi. Casi podía sentir sus labios aún, el calor de su respiración…-… ¿Vendrás conmigo…?

-… ¿Ahora mismo…?

- No es necesario, todavía hay tiempo –me respondió, acariciando con su boca la mía. Tenía _mucho_ calor en mi cuerpo, mi rostro ardía, ¿Era un sonrojo, quizás?-. Siempre habrá un lugar para ti junto a mi… nunca voy a odiarte, aunque seas mi enemigo en el campo de batalla.

-… ¿No te preocupa que quiera matarte?

Yo estaba anestesiado. Nada podía dañarme, nadie podría herirme, no mientras él estuviera conmigo… ¿Esto era normal, era sano?

- No… si eres tú quien toma mi vida, estará bien.

Eso era ilógico, pero se sentía tremendamente bien.

- Esto es ridículo –mis manos se deslizaron hacia su nuca, volviendo a esfumar la distancia-. Tú no existes –agregué, entre un beso y otro-.

- Quizás…

De verdad, él no era real, no podía existir, no había lógica en ello. Estaba ahí, de pie, sosteniéndome entre sus cálidos brazos, entibiándome y protegiéndome de mi mismo… pero aún así era difícil de creer que fuera auténtico.

Claro, yo sabía quién era… yo _siempre_ había sabido quién era, y que además era una mitad de mi mismo, importante. Sólo ahora me daba cuenta de la falta que me había hecho… solamente ahora me daba cuenta de cuán olvidado estaba el recuerdo, sin razón alguna. Mi vida entera giraba en torno a él desde que tenía conciencia, pero jamás antes lo había visto con tanta claridad, quizás es porque yo he madurado desde entonces, las cosas ahora tienen otra perspectiva. Pensar que nos reencontraríamos de esta manera… ¡ni en el más fumado de mis sueños lo hubiera visto venir!

Me gustaba esta sensación de compañía.

Entendí en ese momento, teniéndolo cerca, que no era una locura amarlo con tal intensidad. Él era todo mi significado de vida, todas mis razones para estar aquí, y no había nadie sobre el universo que pudiera amarme y aceptarme más. Todo estaba bien, todo estaba tremendamente bien. Nada podía ir mal si lo escogía…

-… Tienes que volver –le escuché avisarme, abnegado a dejarme ir-.

- ¿No puedo quedarme contigo hoy…? –pregunté, ansioso por pasar aunque fuera una noche a su lado, como aquellos días, antes de regresar como él decía; prefería mil veces abandonarlo todo-

- No, tienes que regresar… podrás venir conmigo más adelante si aún lo deseas –negó con más decisión-. Yo también quiero que vengas, mi Duo… pero ahora es complicado.

_Shit_. Quatre tenía razón… la miel no era empalagosa, era adictiva.

- Preventers está pla-… -intenté advertirle, siendo silenciado por la yema de su dedo delineando mi boca-.

- Sh… no interesan ahora, hablaré contigo más adelante sobre eso… por ahora, regresa a la base… yo estaré preparando todo para que puedas volver a mi lado.

Podía poner las manos en el fuego por él si me lo pedía. Le creía, daría mi vida por él, por cuidar a la única persona que le daba sentido a mi vida. Así que asentí lentamente, todavía prendido de su mirada color dorado. Dorado como la miel… dulce como la miel…

_Diablos_, me tenía como quería. Puta madre.

Reaccioné cuando sus labios acariciaron los míos. Parecía beso de despedida, odiaba admitir que sabía eso. Carecíamos de otras opciones… solamente quedaba despedirse momentáneamente, decirse adiós, hasta que pudiéramos reencontrarnos. Tendría que estar feliz, porque había obtenido algo maravilloso esta noche… algo que nada podría igualar jamás. Volví a recordar toda la situación cuando el calor y el sabor de los otros labios me abandonaron, al igual que el agarre de los brazos que me habían rodeado. La distancia física dolía demasiado, como si jamás nos fuéramos a volver a ver…

- Ve.

Asentí.

Salí lentamente del cuarto, cerrando detrás de mí. No pude mirarle a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía, no podría despegarme de él nunca. Necesitaba mantenerme fuerte, entero, en una pieza… sin importar qué tan difícil fuera. El frío exterior me recordó lo helada que era mi vida sin ésos brazos cubriéndome, protegiéndome del clima. Todo era terriblemente desolador… y la única cosa que conseguía darme algo de calor, era el recuerdo reciente de su boca contra la mía, y ese sabor a miel que fácilmente se fundía con el color de sus ojos, en el mar de sus pupilas.

Sentí mis mejillas arder suavemente, haciéndome olvidar la temperatura por completo. Todavía estaba algo aturdido, algo mareado por el vértigo, o incluso anestesiado por la ruptura de lo habitual.

Caminé hacia la salida del callejón, lentamente, sin voltear. Él no aparecería, era obvio, pero si miraba quizás regresara sobre mis pasos sólo para intentar huir y dejarlo todo… así que para mejor, simplemente avancé. Era imposible enfocarme en algo, mi mente estaba en otra parte, y lo más grandioso de todo era que no me importaba. Ni siquiera importó cuando escuché vagamente un par de voces conocidas, ¿Qué más daba? Mi vida estaba resuelta, todo tenía sentido hasta lo más mínimo… no había nada que pudiera alterarme.

- ¡Duo! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Pasó algo? –escuché a Quatre, tomándome del brazo precipitadamente-

Por mi propia seguridad, mantuve la mirada en el suelo.

Hasta mi piel se sentía diferente, ¡Definitivamente tenía que ser anormal!

- … Regreso a Preventers, es tarde –le respondí, soltándome lentamente-.

- ¿Eh?

Noté vagamente la extrañes en la mirada de Wufei y Heero, cuando pasé por su lado, pero no me detuve.

Para ellos no habían respuestas, al igual que para mí. Me resultaba complejo entenderme a mí mismo… estaba inhabilitado para dar explicaciones. Había _algo_ que bloqueaba todas las sensaciones ajenas, todo lo que me rodeaba, todos los sonidos… ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? ¿Cómo podía describirlo? Desconocía las palabras exactas para decir _eso_ que me sucedía. Atontamiento, era lo más parecido… pero no era eso. Era más fuerte que una simple tontera, más intenso en todos los aspectos, me _tragaba_ hasta lo más profundo de un hoyo negro, como si hubiera sido absorbido por un mundo paralelo donde el tiempo transcurría más despacio… como si a mi alrededor hubiera una barrera de silicona que absorbía el impacto de sonidos e imágenes, volviéndome incapaz de verlos claramente.

Es sólo _amor_, me dije, casi burlándome de mi mismo. Jamás había creído en esa estupidez… pero ahora debería creerlo, _a fuerzas_.

Sí, tenía que ser eso.

La percepción del tiempo se había distorsionado, demasiado, ¿Era quizás porque mi corazón latía más rápido y las pulsaciones resonaban en mis oídos? Apenas podía reconocerlo… También las temperaturas habían desaparecido, sentía calor en todo mi ser, un calor sofocante e intenso, seco, como estar bajo el sol de invierno. Traté de disfrutarlo, inseguro de que pudiera repetirse la ocasión; tenía que prolongar la sensación hasta que yo estuviera a salvo de mi mismo.

Cuando alcé al fin la mirada, intentando salir del _trance_, estaba ya ingresando por la puerta principal de la base. _¿Tan rápido? _Me pregunté, ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Sentí unos pasos siguiéndome de cerca, seguramente eran los chicos.

Todo tenía tanto sentido en mi vida, que me encontraba inexplicablemente feliz. Claro que sí, yo había pedido todo este tiempo por alguien a mi lado, alguien que me amara, alguien que me quisiera y me aceptara… yo había buscado por el tiempo y las ciudades un lugar donde realmente me sintiera en casa, donde volviera a ser necesitado. No lo había hallado del modo en que había esperado, pero llegó… todos los rezos sin duda eran escuchados, todos los sueños se cumplían, de alguna forma o de otra.

Las cosas llegan cuando uno menos se lo espera, y del modo en que uno menos se lo imagina. Eso hace que cuando pase, el corazón se hinche, los oídos se tapen, y dentro de ti crezca algo que no consigues describir. Si continuaba recordándome que por fin le hallé un sentido a todo, simplemente me quebraría… no podía quebrarme aún.

No mientras estuviera en el ascensor con cuatro acompañantes más.

Suspiré sin premeditarlo, llamando la atención.

Diablos, no quería que me vieran, no quería que supieran qué me pasaba, no quería que imaginaran qué había entre mis pensamientos. Mis decisiones eran sólo mías, únicamente mías. Todo lo que sucediera de ahora en más era tan privado y personal que al carajo si tenía que montar un Gundam, qué mierda importaba si Relena moría, si la guerra se desataba, si yo tenía que pelear en ella, si yo debía ser un asesino de nuevo. Nada importaba, en tanto él estuviera con vida.

Tenía que protegerlo, con mi vida de ser necesario. Sin él, yo estaría perdido de nuevo.

¿Cómo protegerlo si Preventers quería capturarlo?

Cerré tras de mí la puerta de la que era mi habitación temporal, desplomándome de inmediato en la cama individual.

Carajo. No lo había pensado antes así. Yo quería y necesitaba proteger a una persona que enfrentaría un juicio y quizás la pena de muerte… la sola idea me espantaba. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que recordar un poco todo lo que había pasado estos últimos meses, Clovis Pember, Relena Darlian, las misiones, los Gundams, la declaración informal de Guerra… la sospecha de que Preventers estaba haciendo el mismo trabajo que OZ en el 195 a.c

De a poco fui llegando a tierra, dejando atrás el estado de inconsciencia temporal. Las intensas emociones sufridas minutos atrás fueron formando parte de un atesorado recuerdo que quería repetir, y toda la situación comenzó a absorberme. Me sobrepasaba todo, absolutamente todo. Era demasiado para mí. No llegaba a percibir la totalidad de la situación. Probablemente fuera cansancio… pero no tenía sueño en absoluto. Las ganas de dormir llegarían solas, supuse.

Me volteé boca arriba, mirando el techo.

Toda mi respuesta llegaría por sí sola… simplemente tenía que ser fiel a mí mismo. Eso era seguro. Mientras me mantuviera tranquilo, por una misma senda, estaría todo en orden… seguramente él vendría por mí, no iba a abandonarme. Entonces, sin importar qué sucediera con el mundo yo…

Cerré los ojos descansando. Pronto, sin darme cuenta, caí entre los brazos de mi subconsciente. Todo a mi alrededor obscuro, donde mis sueños más profundos cobraban vida. Al volver a abrirlos, todo el cuarto estaba a oscuras, estaba algo mareado. Me levanté desvistiéndome torpemente, de modo de poder arroparme y seguir durmiendo. No fui difícil conciliar de nuevo el sueño, esta vez, hasta el amanecer.

Fui uno de los primeros en bañarse y salir del cuarto, pulcramente vestido. Los únicos despiertos por los pasillos eran los que estaban de guardia. Personalmente, había tenido una de las mejores noches en años… sin pesadillas, con un sueño profundo, mi cuerpo relajado… si tan sólo pudiera ser así a diario todos los pesares del día serían simples de sobrellevar. No tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie… ninguna de las personas del edificio realmente me importaba. Bueno, sí, me preocupaba por Wufei y Heero un poco… pero ellos eran adultos y mejor aún, lo suficientemente capaces para enfrentar sus propios problemas y salir aireados. Los demás sólo eran una mancha más del patrón…

Me preparé un café fuerte, y me dirigí a uno de los grandes ventanales de la sala. Desde allí, podía verse gran parte de la ciudad en el horizonte. El sol apenas subiendo hacia el cielo lucía espléndido, entibiando las calles en el frío invierno. Un cielo celeste adornaba a su alrededor la imagen… parecía un cuadro de fotografía. Los amaneceres de la Tierra eran incomparables, invaluables, al igual que los ocasos y la luna llena… todos paisajes que desde L2 no se podían apreciar. Los colonos se perdían de imágenes inspiradoras.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, deteniéndose. Volteé para corroborar la presencia. Sólo era Heero…

- … Es temprano, ¿Siempre madrugas, cierto? –le pregunté sin cambiar mi expresión ausente, luego de regresar mi mirada a la ventana-.

Únicamente silencio. Dejé pasar los minutos.

-… Bueno, es muy típico de ti –susurré perdiéndome en el matiz de los colores. El calor de la taza en mis manos me entibiaba-.

¿Estaría Él, pensando en mi justo ahora…? Quizás aún seguía durmiendo… esos ojos cubiertos por los párpados, sus pestañas… el cabello castaño en la sábana de la cama, tan apacible… en la vida real seguramente era mejor que en mi imaginación. Quería verlo pronto. Quizás estuviera trabajando, con una taza de café en la mano, la lámpara del escritorio prendida… ¿Era normal poderlo imaginar tan fácilmente? No… quizás era que lo conocía de toda la vida…

- ¿Qué sucedió?

_¿Eh?_

_- ¿Eh?_ –balbuceé saliendo de mis pensamientos, de nuevo volteando la cabeza hacia el castaño que todavía me veía fijamente- ¿Qué?

- Ayer.

¿Qué acababa de preguntarme? _Piensa, Duo_. Me le quedé mirando, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos. Lucía diferente, algo en él lucía diferente; ¿La ropa? No, el traje de Preventers era el mismo; ¿Sus ojos? No… no encontraba nada en especial, vacíos, como siempre; ¿Su cabello? No… seguía con el mismo corte y del mismo color. Debía ser mi imaginación.

- Disculpa, no escuché –resolví finalmente, llevándome el borde de la taza a los labios-.

¿Existiría un método para acelerar los planes? Tenía que haber alguna forma de que todo fuera más rápido, y así yo pudiera buscarlo. Probablemente estuviera pensando de más… probablemente tenía que relajarme un poco y confiar. Sí, eso tenía que hacer, _relájate Duo._

Era complicado olvidarse de todo. Consecuentemente las imágenes cruzaban mi cabeza, la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío era revivida segundo a segundo, sólo consiguiendo que mis mejillas se encendieran. No quería verme así, pero no podía evitarlo tampoco. Era automático, apenas mis más preciados recuerdos salían a la luz… el baúl de pandora con pesadillas y sangre estaba sellado. Él lo había sellado, para brindarme paz. Su sola existencia espantaba de mi alma todos los demonios, regalándome la verdadera felicidad. Él era mi ángel.

Un Dios de la muerte, que tenía devoción por un ángel…

Suspiré de nuevo, ensoñado. Esto se sentía demasiado bien para ser real… tuve que morderme el labio para no sonreír como idiota.

La mirada intensa del 01 me hizo atender la circunstancia.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté alzando la mirada hacia él-.

Por primera vez en años, no pude traducir lo que sus ojos me decían… Había perdido toda habilidad para hablar con él sin palabras.

-… Si no vas a decirme nada, ¿Por qué estás aquí? –agregué después, bebiendo un sorbo de café. Mi mirada no se apartó de la suya- ¿No hay nada más importante que debas hacer…?

Realmente, no entendía. Parecía enojado, pero no estaba seguro de si era enojo o era su mirada fría y despectiva de siempre. No le veía nada de especial, nada importante. No sabía, ni me interesaba saber…

-… Iba a ir a ver a mi Deathscythe, ¿Quieres ir conmigo? El Wing está ahí también –traté de sonreírle-. Estás invitado, Hee-ro.

Me volteé de camino al ascensor regalándole la mejor de mis sonrisas. Era mi forma de hacerle saber que no podía entristecerme, nadie podía, porque mi felicidad era más grande que la galaxia entera. Todo en mi ser estaba en orden, por primera vez en años. Ni el mejor intento de monólogo conseguiría captar mi atención, jamás.

Pero ahora me urgía tranquilizar mis ideas, calmarme, enfocarme. No podía seguir el resto del día intentando encontrar un modo de huir, debía hacer algo más productivo que eso, para que el tiempo pasara, hasta que Él volviera a contactarme. No creía que fueran meses, seguramente sólo días. Quizás si me ocupaba tratando de configurar o revisar a mi Gundam, todas las horas pasaran más rápido que sólo esperando… podría buscarme algo para leer, sería agradable e instructivo. Sí, podía sorprenderlo con algún texto que pudiera ser útil, eso sería bonito… ¿O quizás debería prepararme para poder cuidar de él? En ese caso, cualquier manual de primeros auxilios o de estrategia general me serviría…

¿Qué estaba pensando? Un piloto como yo no necesitaba eso.

Sin darme cuenta de cuándo, me encontré a mi mismo caminando por un extenso pasillo de metal, del subsuelo, reconocí. Instantes después, las puertas macizas de metal se abrieron, mostrando el amplio hangar donde descansaban los cinco gigantes de neotitaneo. Amplié mi sonrisa, mirando la majestuosidad de mi gran amigo, y me acerqué percatándome de los pasos a mis espaldas…. ¿Sería Heero? No interesaba.

- ¡Aibo, qué gusto verte de nuevo! –saludé, precipitándome. Quería treparlo, entrar en la cabina como en los viejos tiempos-, luces como nuevo, viejo.

Busqué en una mesilla cercana una especie de control remoto infrarrojo, de modo de abrir el cubículo de control y hacer descender la escalerilla que me ayudaría a subir.

Ahora lo notaba; jamás había siquiera visto el manual instructivo del nuevo sistema que tenía mi Deathscythe… esta era una excelente oportunidad para echar un vistazo. ¿Cómo pretendía usarlo si ni siquiera conocía todas las habilidades? Tenía que estudiarlo bien, sin importar el uso que le diera en el futuro. Nadie podía (ni debía) conocer este Mobile Suit mejor que yo… porque después de todo, solamente yo tenía que ser su piloto, hasta que volviera a descansar junto a los muertos.

- Mí querido amigo… juntos como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Eh? –susurré, acariciando el frío metal, frente a la entrada de la cabina-… Espero que todo salga bien para nosotros… Deathscythe…

Me senté al borde del entrada, mirando con detalle el interior. Los asientos eran nuevos, aparentemente confortables. Incluso los cinturones de seguridad parecían tener un moderno sistema de enganche. La cabina ya no era como la recordaba, ahora parecía más redonda…ubicando la entrada arriba. Tenía vagos recuerdos de la cabina del Wing Zero, pero eran parecidas. Quizás estaban basados en el mismo modelo. Esperaba que no tuviera el mismo sistema instalado, porque sería un problema para mi dominarlo; si antes no había podido, la esperanza de que ahora sí pudiera era por poco nula.

Giré la mirada hacia abajo, al suelo de la plataforma. El ruido de los amortiguadores me distrajo, junto a la imagen del Wing inclinándose hacia adelante, más cerca del piso. Heero parecía experimentar con una especie de computadora pequeña, portátil, a metros de distancia de su Gundam.

Debería hacer lo mismo, si no me encontrara tan feliz y disperso.

Mi mirada se quedó algo ida mirando al 01, comparando inútilmente sus rasgos a los de Él. Era sorprendente decirlo pero, Heero no tenía nada de sexy a su lado… y eso era decir mucho. Es decir, Heero podía tener unos ojos increíbles, un cuerpo perfecto… pero no, no sé si era el castaño oscuro de su pelo lo que le dejaba atrás, o la mirada tan dura. Había _algo_, que inexplicablemente, hacía que Él fuera aún más lindo; quizás fuera el color marrón claro de sus rizos, o la mirada, mucho más suave y dulce. Ambos eran expresivos de dos maneras diferentes: Heero te permitía ver las palabras a través de sus ojos cuando él lo quería, pero Él… Él me dejaba ver su corazón.

Suspiré.

Y sí, el corazón era cien veces más importante que las palabras…

Especialmente el corazón de esa persona, era precioso. Tenía en él un mar de cariño, ternura; un niño encerrado adentro que esperaba por un abrazo y algo de confort. En el fondo de su océano dorado existía un alma más bella de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. Ni siquiera Quatre podía estar cerca de eso. No había estupidez ni idiotez en esa persona; había sentido del humor, carácter, sentimientos, sensibilidad. Una sensibilidad más allá de todo lo que conocía. Los matices dentro de ese espíritu de libertad eran en tonos pasteles, claros, que brindaban pureza e inocencia a alguien que, en materia, no era ni puro ni inocente.

Yo lo había vivido en carne propia: Él no tenía nada de inocente.

_Debo dejar de pensarlo_, me dije, cerrando los ojos un momento.

_Distráete. _

- ¡Heero! –llamé bajando de un salto hacia el piso; la altura me entumeció las piernas, así que tuve que esperar un segundo a que me recobrara, antes de poder caminar y acercarme- Oi, ¿acaso sabes dónde dejaron los instructivos? Es que verás, pensaba que no sé usar el nuevo sistema de mi Deathscythe y aprovechando la oportunidad, creí que sería un excelente momento para echarle un vistazo, ponerme al corriente… Lo sé, lo sé –me rasqué la cabeza, sin esperar que me respondiera-, es mi culpa, la otra vez no me quedé a escuchar los detalles, pero tú sí ¿No?

Miré con atención al pelicorto frente a mí, que ni siquiera se había molestado en alzar la vista. Algo me decía que su humor era delicado, pero no lograba entenderlo, no se veía enojado; estaba recluido en sí mismo. Nosotros ahora… volvíamos a tener esa distancia entre ambos, como cuando apenas nos conocíamos.

- Búscalo tú mismo.

- ¡¿Ehh~h…? –exclamé clavándome en mi lugar, incrédulo- ¿No me vas a ayudar? ¡¿Por qué~?

Fui ignorado completamente. Sus manos se movían sobre el teclado, captando toda la atención de su propio cerebro; no había espacio para mi. Cerré la boca luego de unos segundos, para que no entrara ninguna mosca en un descuido, pero la estupefacción no se me quitó de encima. Era cruel de su parte, e injustificado, tratarme de ese modo… como si no nos conociéramos.

- Heero –volví a pronunciar, esta vez en un tono más serio; sé que lo notó por el titubeo de sus dedos al teclear-, eres tonto, ¿Sabes?...

Suspiré sin darle mayor importancia a su cuerpo tenso, estático, como congelado por mi afirmación. ¿Por qué iba a hacerme mala sangre con un tipo así? ¿Qué caso había? Heero no iba a cambiar, y yo no lo necesitaba.

-… Dónde diablos estarán los estúpidos manuales –balbuceé rascándome la nuca en mi inspección por al amplio hangar-.

Me acerque a un par de mesas metálicas con cachivaches, donde revolví papeles y objetos, pero no había nada aparentemente útil. Luego de refunfuñar y protestar en voz baja por el desorden habido dentro del edificio, salí rápidamente en busca de cualquier mecánico que me ayudara un poco _más_ que mi _lindísimo_ compañero 01. Para mi fortuna, no fue difícil encontrar a uno de los sujetos con overol beige, y pedirle que me pasara la documentación necesaria.

Volví a la cabina de mi Deathscythe, internándome en ella a leer los, fácil, 20 capítulos de detalles y modos de uso del sistema. Si bien no podía ser muy diferente de lo que recordaba de pilotear, quería estar prevenido. El asiento cómodo del Gundam me facilitó la lectura, haciéndome relajar; había olvidado que las cabinas de estos Mobile Suits eran demasiado cómodas, hasta para dormir en ellas… ¡Vaya si habré dormido en mi Deathscythe!

Luego de hundirme en la lectura perdí la noción del tiempo, pues las luces instaladas en el Mobile Suit impedían que notara el sol del exterior o la noche. El simulador de combate encendido, ayudándome a entrenar en una batalla cargada y diseñada en la memoria del Gundam, era todo lo que podía entretenerme en aquel momento, apartándome de la realidad. Sobre mi regazo aún estaba el fajo de fotocopias que servía de manual, abierto, a medio terminar, pero mis ojos ya no lo miraban, más concentrados en los enemigos simulados en la pantalla. Eran bots, pero perfectamente funcionales. Mis manos movían los controles rápidamente, teniendo éxito en apuntar hacia cada blanco; la adrenalina ya corría en mis venas, no con la misma intensidad que en una batalla real pero casi (faltaba el componente principal, desesperación).

**_Beep._**

- Duo, ¿Estás en la cabina?

- Sí –respondí por inercia, sin reparar en el cartelito rojo que parpadeaba en la parte superior derecha del monitor, avisándome que aceptara la comunicación. Moví velozmente la mano derecha, presionando uno de los botones a los lados- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté. Quatre apareció en una ventanita pequeña, no muy molesta, que me permitía continuar en la simulación-.

- Umh, nada… sólo, iremos a cenar afuera, ¿Quieres venir?

- No, paso.

Un Taurus negro se movió frente a mi, danzando con sus turbinas, disparando de frente en un intento de bajarme, aniquilarme. Mi hoz y mis propulsores fueron más rápidos, evadiendo la balacera mientras acortaba la distancia. El filo del láser térmico cortó en dos al robot, y tan pronto como metí reversa éste explotó.

-… ¿Seguro? Pediremos pizza y cerveza y… es tu favorita –su voz sonaba triste, pero mi corazón no se movió… como si no hubiera podido atravesarlo-.

- Prefiero quedarme, gracias.

El sonido de las explosiones resonaba en mis oídos, dentro de mi oreja. La profundidad del audio instalado dentro de la cabina era espectacular, prácticamente real. Me sentía casi en una batalla, concentrado para matar.

- Está bien… cualquier cosa nos avisas, ¿Sí?

Asentí, cerrando rápidamente la comunicación. Lo cierto era que parte de mi ni siquiera tenía ánimos de enfrentar la cara de los chicos, la mirada apática del 01, la ingenuidad de 04, la tontera de 03, la indiferencia de 05. Hacían más mal que bien, y aunque esto estuviera mal, prefería continuar dentro de mi Gundam, solo. Pronto la guerra vendría… no tenía caso encariñarse con personas que no sabías si irían a sobrevivir después. Aunque era más probable que yo mismo muriera en ella. Si muero, será protegiendo a los que amo; si muero, será por protegerlo a Él.

Eso era un juramento.

La vibración de mi teléfono celular, en mi bolsillo, me distrajo del combate. Suspendí el sistema, para poder contentar la sorpresiva llamada. Esperaba que se tardara más en contactarme, no tan pronto, pero era agradable… quizás simplemente estaba pensando en mi. Quizás me extrañaba tanto como yo a él.

- Dime –atendí, sabiendo la identidad de mi único interlocutor. Ansiaba escucharlo, leer entre sus líneas cuánto me necesitaba-.

**_- Duo, hubo un cambio de planes… ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Esto es precipitado, tienes veinticuatro horas para responderme… te estaré esperando, ¿Sabes? Galpón 6 del puerto Alemán._**

_¿Qué?_

**_"¿Quieres venir conmigo…?"_**

**_"Pronto Duo, falta poco, te voy a reunir con las personas que realmente te quieren. Sé que me extrañas más de lo que crees."_**

**_"No has cambiado nada desde entonces…" _**

_¿Ir con él… ahora?_

* * *

**1=** Tipo Emo, para que lo puedan imaginar, pero no de cabello lacio. Cubre sólo el ojo, no la mejilla entera.

_**N/A**_: Aush uxu al principio del episodio se nota que soy una enamorada del amor, ¿no? jajaja XD

Descuiden, ya pasó eso x'D fue sólo un golpe emocional… I'm stronger now~ (8)

En todo caso, ¡El capitulo que viene será un ESPECIAL!

Perdonen si el final no les gustó, pero saben qué? a mi sí me gustó! jajajaja

mueeeranse 8D porque aún no revelé el nombre del secuestrador, pero ya tiré pistas uxu a ver qué piensan... DEJEN REVIEW ¬¬

Saludines =3 deseenme suerte en mis parciales~

_**Ryoko **__**Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_


	15. Interlude Special Chapter

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary**__**:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora? ¡NO...! - ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

_**Advertencias Especiales:**_ Este capítulo a diferencia del resto, está narrado en tercera persona. Para conseguir un mejor ambiente, empiecen a leer escuchando **Last Imperssion – Two Mix.**

_**Cursiva**_:_**bla-bla**_ significa flashback, escenas anteriores a lo que está en letra normal. La normal es presente.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_- -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**-~-~-~- **__**Capítulo 13.5**__** -~-~-~-**_

_**~ EPISODIO ESPECIAL ~**_

* * *

Blancos capullos de nieve volaban gracias al viento, moviéndose circularmente en el aire y adornando los suelos y paredes con una capa blanquecina. Era invierno, las ráfagas eran heladas, el cielo tormentoso no daba tregua. Seguramente nevaría unas cuantas horas. Las luces de la base iluminaban todo alrededor y el calor de la misma huía de la entrada abierta del hangar 3, que con su portón destrozado, dejaba desprotegido el refugio. Varios copos ingresaban en la instancia rodeando a los individuos que allí se encontraban; entre mecánicos, también los pilotos Gundam, o cuatro de ellos. A lo lejos dos pequeños puntos blancos de calor se alejaban en el horizonte, dejando en todos un sentimiento extraño de soledad y urgencia.

Heero permanecía de pie con la mejilla algo magullada, mirando hacia aquel cielo, desde el mismo lugar que había visto partir instantes atrás al Deathscythe. Lejos de él 04 permanecía atónito, en shock, aunque a su lado Wufei luciera apacible y sin inmutarse.

- ¿Qué fue eso, Yuy? –inquirió 05 refiriéndose a lo sucedido instantes atrás-

Sin responder, la mirada cobalto se afiló. Él mismo aún no comprendía lo que había sucedido, su mente se hallaba tratando de asumir los hechos, preocupado por lo que el futuro les deparaba.

Quatre todavía no lo podía creer. Recordó lo sucedido horas atrás.

_~.T.R.~_

_Los cuatro pilotos se encontraban en una sala de estar, compartiendo un momento de __paz. Sobre la mesa que rodeaban se encontraba un tablero de ajedrez en el cual jugaban tanto el 01 como el 03, con ligeras participaciones de los otros dos. No fue sino hasta varios minutos luego de estar a solas que el rubio tomó la palabra rompiendo el mutismo y la calma. _

_- Duo de nuevo se encerró en la habitación, ¿No deberíamos…?_

_- De vez en cuando todos necesitamos pensar, Quatre –racionalizó un ojiverde, moviendo un alfil hacia el frente-._

_-… Sí pero… no puede seguir así, algo está mal con él, parece tan distante y molesto… -se acongojó el rubio encogiéndose en su lugar. No era la primera vez que se le escuchaba decir algo así, de hecho, la situación le presentaba un déjà-vu__**(1)**__ a varios-._

_- Duo siempre fue raro –finalizó Wufei moviendo a la reina-. Jaque. _

_El estoico soldado se erguió en su lugar, interesado con el movimiento tan peculiar que había logrado cambiar el panorama dentro del tablero de modo sublime. Trowa en cambio sonrió, emocionado; el giro había resultado inesperado pero ciertamente correcto. Los tres parecían inmersos y entretenidos con aquel modo de debate tan sano, sutil, estratégico y estimulante. Pero sin embargo el rubio no parecía conforme, tuvo que apretar los labios conteniendo la queja. Extrañaba a Duo, a su amigo; extrañaba su euforia y su diversión, extrañaba sus sonrisas, su alegría…_

_Bufó suavemente. Odiaba sentirse desencajar en el grupo, ser tan diferente a los otros tres. Aún cuando amaba a Trowa, los momentos sociales eran tan tensos y aburridos... Pensó que sería apropiado conseguirse un hobbie, y jaló una revista del otro extremo de la tabla para leerla. _

_Después de eternos minutos u horas en el mismo cuadro, y dos partidos de ajedrez, la sonora alerta apagó las luces blancas; los faroles rojos de emergencia se prendieron dándole a todo un clima frenético. Los cuatro pares de ojos se alzaron hacia el techo, corriendo sus sillas dispuestos a salir del cuarto en busca de información sobre el punto de peligro._

_**- Alerta, intruso en el sistema –**__informaban los altavoces instalados en las paredes__**-. Personal armado favor de movilizarse hacia el sector delta. **_

_- ¿Sector delta? Pero eso no es… -susurró el ojiazul-._

_- El área de los Mobile Suits –afirmó Heero, saliendo del trance. Sus ojos gélidos quedaron sobre el final del pasillo, encaminándose casi al trote como un búfalo en estampida-._

_La corriente de personas moviéndose de un lado al otro__ y organizándose para mayor efectividad entorpecía el tránsito hacia los pasillos de los hangares. Resultó favorable el que todos los conocieran y se abrieran paso a ellos, como prioridad. Aún así, llegaron a sentir una explosión hacia el oeste de la base, que hizo vibrar los suelos y las paredes. Se veía incluso desde afuera la columna de humo dispersarse desde cierto punto de la edificación, y la polvareda acabó moviéndose por los mismos pasillos, hasta interceptar al cuarteto. Con los brazos cubrieron sus rostros del humo, de los cascotes que rodaban por el suelo, y la niebla marrón que los cubría. Unos pasos rápidos pasaron junto a ellos cruzándolos directamente._

_Heero alzó su arma y disparó tres veces, aún sin ver claramente, hacia donde sus sentidos le indicaban que era correcto. No dio en el blanco, y a su vez, otro par de balas le fueron respondidas llegando a rozarle el brazo izquierdo._

_- Tsk. _

_- ¡Hay que detenerlo, va al hangar 3! –exclamó Wufei echándose a correr tras el sujeto-_

_Inmediatamente tanto él como Heero, Trowa y Quatre entraron en persecución. El olor a gas y las partículas lastimándoles los ojos pronto se fueron dispersando, esclareciendo el panorama. Apenas el 01 divisó al supuesto intruso, aceleró el paso, poniendo distancia con los otros tres que parecían no poder alcanzarlo. _

_- ¡¿Duo? –exclamó el albino, sorprendido de verlo como el responsable-._

_Pese a que la silueta del 02 se veía firme con su larga trenza bamboleándose en el aire, corriendo para alejarse a toda velocidad, Trowa notó la respiración dificultosa, el agotamiento en su frente, la falta de estado físico para aquello pero la determinación en lograrlo a cualquier precio, aún de su propia vida. Sus ojos violetas tenían ese brillo casi suicida que pocas veces había sido visto, inconfundible y característico de un Shinigami. Había algo más en ellos… una frialdad pocas veces vista. Vestía unos pantalones negros, unas botas negras, una remera lila y una chamarra en igual negro, de cuero. _

_Duo dobló en la puerta abierta del hangar 3, con la mano apretando el botón de bloqueo para cerrar la compuerta y trabarla. El metal descendió comenzando a cerrar la entrada, inmediatamente después que el trenzado la cruzó. Un disparo certero del 01 evitó que el sistema funcionara rompiendo la pantalla de control; automáticamente el cierre se detuvo y quedó solamente la mitad inferior libre. Heero derrapó peligrosamente inclinándose para pasar por la abertura. _

_Ninguno de los otros tres pudieron imitarlo, teniendo que frenar. Alzaron manualmente el metal__ consiguiendo abrir más la entrada. _

_Heero se __precipitó a ritmo acelerado contra el 02, de inmediato consiguiendo tumbarlo con él encima. Frente a frente, en el suelo, Duo protestó removiéndose inquieto hasta que consiguió empujarlo con fuerza lejos de él. _

_- ¡No te interpongas! –le exclamó el pelilargo poniéndose de pie-_

_Su compañero, sosteniéndose con una mano en el suelo para evitar seguir trastabillando, volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, sujetándolo por el brazo. Intentó hacerle un candado, pero no funcionó; la delgada figura de negro se contorsionó y le atinó un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda._

_- ¡Que no te interpongas!_

_- ¡Duo! –vociferó devolviéndole el golpe directo al estómago-._

_Los ojos amatistas se cerraron, víctima de la tos y falta de aire, pero aún y débil enganchó con una pierna la de su compañero 01 derribándolo en dirección al piso. No contó cómo la mano del pelicorto que lo sujetó arrastrándolo consigo al suelo donde los dos empezaron a forcejar, cambiando de posiciones no una, sino varias veces. El trenzado logró impactar otro derechazo en la mejilla de su amante, que iracundo, chasqueó la lengua inmovilizándolo en el suelo._

_- ¡Déjame ir, Heero! –insistió, sin querer quebrándose de impotencia-_

_- No._

_- ¡Por favor…! –suplicó en un susurro, clavando los ojos en las estoicas obres grisáceas- Heero, tu no entiendes… tienes que dejarme ir, por favor. _

_-… ¿Iras con él? _

_Los labios del pelilargo se entreabrieron, con la mirada más suave y brillosa, sin oponer resistencia al agarre de su compañero. A su vez éste último aflojó sus manos, sosteniendo más dulcemente las de Duo contra el suelo. Por un instante estaban demasiado cerca, el 01 inclinado sobre el piloto del Deathscythe, olvidando completamente a sus otros tres compañeros que habían conseguido pasar y no se atrevieron a interrumpir. La atmósfera se volvió densa, ambos intentando entenderse mutuamente, aceptarse, y velar por el futuro de ambos. _

_-… Iré a encontrarme conmigo mismo… -susurró con sus ojos quizás más expresivos que nunca, y Heero tuvo que suavizar la mirada-._

_La mente del impávido soldado trataba de atar los cabos a toda velocidad, buscando entender las emociones de su compañero, esa aparente necesidad__ de irse que era incomprensible. Ni el mismo 02 podría saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que buscaba con tanto afán, qué lo hacía alejarse de Preventers cada vez más, y aferrarse con ímpetu a esa persona que era su maldición y su salvación; lo único que sabía era que necesitaba protegerlo._

_Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, con la alerta sonando en trasfondo. Los __sentidos taponados de ellos dos que salían de la euforia de golpearse mutuamente estaban puestos completamente en el otro, expectantes. Bastaron unos minutos de silencio, los más eternos de sus vidas, hasta que por fin el 01 rompió el clima soltando las manos del 02, removiéndose de sobre él._

_-… El código de acceso universal es 074-xt3… _

_El trenzado se vio liberado para su sorpresa, notablemente confundido, atónito. Sintió el terrible impulso de abrazar a su compañero, mas sólo le sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón modulando con sus labios un "gracias". No tardó más en voltearse y correr hacia el Gundam negro que le esperaba de pie en toda su majestuosidad con la cabina abierta._

_Ambos ojos del Mobile Suit brillaron en encendido, titilando lentamente. Las manos sostuvieron la hoz, y girando sobre su lugar, cortó en dos la compuerta metálica. __El viento embistió en el interior del hangar introduciendo las heladas ráfagas de la tormenta que se alzaba, todavía sin soltar su tempestad. Con ese panorama, el Deathcythe se volteó, viendo fijamente al ojicobalto de pie a metros de él que le devolvía la mirada con determinación, fría, sin palabras, sólo un muro entre él y sus emociones… pero ahí, presente, imbatible. Estando la última imagen de su compañero y amante en sus monitores, Duo inició los propulsores, y el Gundam se alzó hacia el cielo, alejándose de inmediato._

_Pocos segundos después__ solamente llegaba a verse el calor de éstos en la distancia. __**(2)**_

_~.T.R.~_

En la sala de reuniones ubicada en los pisos superiores de un suntuoso edificio espejado, estaban seis sillas ocupadas. Situados de derecha a izquierda en una mesa oval, frente a unas ventanas panorámicas dignas de ser envidiadas, se encontraban Wufei, Trowa, Noin, Une, Quatre, y Heero. El pleno silencio se extendía sepulcralmente en toda la instancia y la noche del exterior parecía amplificar la situación; aún se veía la nieve caer, más densamente, atascando las calles. Con iluminación tenue a su alrededor, la castaña suspiró finalmente completamente frustrada.

- Heero, estoy esperando tu respuesta.

El susodicho permaneció con los ojos cerrados, perfectamente cruzado de brazos y reclinado sobre su asiento correspondiente.

- Alguien razone con él por favor –suplicó hastiada-. ¿Cómo puede ser que haya dejado ir al 02 con el Deathscythe? ¿Acaso nadie tiene idea de la inversión que se hizo en esas maquinarias, la importancia vital para el futuro? ¿Alguno puede aunque sea explicarme por qué se fue Maxwell?

- Es que honestamente… no creo que ninguno sepa… -se angustió Quatre encogiéndose en su lugar, mostrándose serio de pronto-. Ha estado tan distante, aunque intentamos simplemente ha sabido escapar en toda oportunidad… algo le pasa, y no ha querido confiar en nosotros –meditó-. Ni siquiera Heero imponiéndosele pudo –le miró de soslayo con ese deje de preocupación-.

- Lo que nos queda es confiar en él y en su buen juicio –intervino Noin con voz serena-, y en su habilidad como piloto para no dejarse atrapar por la facción terrorista.

- ¿No deberíamos buscarlo? Creo firmemente que si me encargo de contactarlo y hablar con él podré entender un poco más su comportamiento… quizás tiene sus propios planes –insistió un rubio esperanzado-. Dejarlo solo en esto solamente nos debilitará a todos, es mejor estar unidos.

- Duo se moverá en dirección al mismo objetivo que nosotros, deberíamos esperar y continuar con lo que teníamos planeado, él hará su aparición cuando lo crea necesario –contradijo Trowa con esa misma apariencia meditativa-.

- ¡Pero Trowa…!

La exclamación del ojiazul quedó cortara de cuajo por la silla que se movió justo a su lado. El castaño que ocupaba el lugar se levantó con una impenetrable mirada osca, dirigiéndose sin apuro hacia la salida de la sala bajo la estricta atención se los otros cinco. Cerró la puerta tras de sí continuando el camino hacia el ascensor, estaba aún inmerso en sus propias ideas, que aunque vagas parecían acertar un poco más que los de más a la circunstancia.

- Yuy tiene razón –finalizó Wufei con sus labios torcidos hacia abajo y un atisbo suspicaz en sus ojos-, no hay más que discutir, Duo es de esas personas que buscará la paz no importa dónde esté.

Esa suavidad impresa en el nombre del 02, pocas veces pronunciado por el chino, dejó en los demás una confortable sensación de seguridad. Minutos después los tres pilotos Gundam restantes salían por el mismo lugar que lo hubiera hecho el 01. Moviéndose en grupo hacia la sala modesta que daba hacia las habitaciones, no dejaron de pensar en esa devastadora emoción de lejanía y abandono que el Shinigami les había implantado. Encontraron junto a la ventana frente a los sofás color beige la figura, recargada en el vidrio, de su compañero restante, todavía callado, perforando con sus plateados ojos el desecho cielo.

Nadie dijo nada, eran innecesarias palabras cuando la compañía mutua bastaba.

Horas más tarde 03 y 04 se despidieron a dormir, aunque entre ellos había un clima de tensión tan voraz que parecía indicar una discusión inminente, privada. Más tarde no serían los únicos en encerrarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, dos de ellos con emociones muy parecidas, y otros dos más opuestos. El tiempo pasaba entre miradas, silencios, y una constante lluvia que parecía purificar las penas ajenas, aunque latente estuviera comenzando a crecer y nutrirse una especie de enojo e inseguridad que el más empático de ellos no soportaría por mucho más tiempo.

_~.T.R.~_

Estaba alguien en la habitación a oscuras, tipeando sin cesar en la computadora que allí se encontraba ubicada. La pantalla iluminaba casi imperceptiblemente el cuarto delineando el contorno del muchacho de tez pálida y cabello albino. Él parecía molesto mientras ingresaba los datos velozmente, con increíble insistencia. El respetuoso mutismo en el que se conservaba la escena hacía sospechar que era entrada la noche, porque además la única posible luz venía exactamente del monitor y no del pasillo o el techo.

"Duo" era todo lo que la mente saturada del ojiazul podía repetirse, constantemente, buscando alguna forma de hacerle llegar a aquel chico su mensaje de ayuda, su mensaje de compañía. Quizás si el 02 fuera tan empático como él todo sería más simple. Pero no lo era y por esa razón ahora no estaba… no estaba y él no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para demostrarle su amistad. Había errado, era imperdonable.

-… Todo lo que necesito decirte es que aquí estoy –suplicó en un murmullo amargo-.

Los pasos al otro lado del cuarto le alertaron. Posó una mano sobre el arma ubicada en su cintura, estando al tanto de la puerta, pero cuando ésta se abrió revelando la figura de su compañero piloto 01 se relajó un poco. La desconfianza no se le quitaba, pero al menos sabía que ese chico no le iba a detener en su búsqueda.

- Heero, ¿Sólo eres tú? –cuestionó sin desenfundar su automática, de vuelta con los ojos en las largas listas de códigos que pretendían ser un mensaje cifrado hacia el Deathscythe-

El rígido soldado se acercó apoyándose al llegar contra la mesa de la PC. Con las manos al borde de ésta, miró al más bajo. El brillo iluminaba sus ojos de modo especial, haciéndolos parecer la más exquisita plata.

-… No es necesario, Quatre –le habló en tono suave-. Necesita estar solo.

- ¿Tú también? Él necesita un amigo –asintió convencido, sin girar hacia él-.

- Tiene que vivirlo –insistió-.

- Las adversidades se superan mejor cuando tienes a alguien al lado, si no deja salir todo lo que le pasa jamás se repondrá ¡Jamás verá la salida! –apretó las teclas con mayor fuerza-

- Él también necesita encontrar su propio camino a casa… y cuando esté listo para recibir nuestra ayuda, nos escuchará.

Por fin el rubio cesó de escribir sintiendo las palabras atravesar su pecho y su cervical de tal forma, que por fin, lo sintió. Sintió entenderlo, sintió angustia, sintió impotencia nuevamente, sintió bochorno, sintió ansiedad, sintió dolor, y sintió celos. Pero éstas tres últimas emociones no eran suyas, sino…

- … ¿Heero…? –susurró sorprendido, alzando la vista hacia el susodicho. Vio las manos tensas de él aferrarse al borde de la mesa, y más importante que eso, sintió el corazón que había perdido de vista por concentrarse en sus propias emociones y no en sus compañeros-

- Volverá, lo haré regresar Quatre, inmediatamente después de que vea nuestra verdad. Tenemos que ser pacientes.

La contundente afirmación enmudeció al 04. No supo interpretar la frase correctamente, ¿Estaba Heero, refiriéndose a su propia verdad, o a la de ellos como grupo de amigos…? ¿Estaba Heero queriendo hacer regresar a Duo para estar a su lado, o para estar junto a todos ellos…? ¿Estaba Heero intentando convencerse a sí mismo, o convencerlo a él…? Y ni siquiera tenía el valor para preguntarle, porque las emociones que recibía eran tan fuertes, que temía derribar el orgullo y la imagen de su compañero, quebrarlo.

Había sido un tonto. Quatre entendió que había sido un idiota, haciendo sufrir a todos los demás su propia angustia… les debía una disculpa, por lo que había sucedido horas atrás.

_~.T.R.~_

_- Lamento lo de su compañero –dijo Kiev interrumpiéndolos en la cena del siguiente día, sentándose junto a ellos para poder conversar-._

_- Él estará bien –afirmó el cirquero con una seguridad e inmutabilidad asombrosa-._

_- Eso espero, se ve que es buen chico, ¿quizás un poco revoltoso…? –respondió el mismo rubio de aire extranjero-_

_- Maxwell siempre fue especial –asintió el pelinegro con total desdén-._

_Aturdido, Quatre miró a todos los integrantes de la mesa. Por primera vez verdaderamente alarmado, entreabrió los labios tensándose. Ya no lo entendía, no comprendía esa aparente soltura de sus compañeros porque Duo se haya fugado con el Gundam, asestado dos puñetazos a Heero y pasado las últimas semanas de su vida tratándolos como si en realidad fueran todos enemigos. _

_- … ¿De verdad no les importa? –cuestionó impulsivamente el 04 sin evitar acusarlos. Nadie se abstuvo de devolverle la mirada- ¿A nadie le importa Duo, cierto? ¿Por qué son tan fríos e insensibles? –se escandalizó poniéndose de pie- ¡Duo es tan humano como nosotros! ¡De hecho, creo que es más sensible que ustedes tres juntos! ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta de lo que están diciendo? Duo estará bien, Duo es buen chico, Duo es especial, Duo nos seguirá ¡¿Alguien aquí se preguntó si Duo no está sufriendo? ¡¿Soy el único que siente que confiar en su sentido de la justicia es abandonarlo?_

_- Quatre… -llamó la pareja de éste, tensándose y visiblemente sorprendido por esa reacción tan desacorde al pacifico comportamiento que solía tener el árabe-._

_- ¡Quatre, nada! ¡Tú también piensas que estoy sobreactuando y exagerando la situación! ¡Conozco a mi amigo, y sé que algo le pasa! ¡Él no es así, Heero! –volteó al ojicobalto, que le miraba más fríamente, pero atento- ¿Acaso no es Duo el que preparaba el desayuno conmigo en las mañanas y te hacía el café apenas despertabas? ¿Acaso no era él quien te acompañaba con otra cerveza para no dejarte solo cuando yo prefería irme con Trowa? Y Wufei –giró al ojinegro- ¿No era Duo el que jugaba ajedrez contigo los días de lluvia, con la condición de que luego nos acompañaras a comer pizza y cerveza? ¿No era Duo el que conseguía hacerte sonreír aunque te empeñabas en no hacerlo?_

_El chino se vio obligado a apretar los labios ante el recuerdo, para nada orgulloso de saber la veracidad de los hechos. Sin embargo, debía concederle su cuota de verdad al rubio. Pero el 01 ni se inmutó, todavía viendo fijamente al chico que acababa de quebrarse en angustia, dejando externalizar toda su impotencia. Kiev no les perdía el rastro a ninguno sin saber cómo encajaba él en la cuestión; se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor no tocar el tema, desde un inicio. _

_-… Por todo eso, Duo es capaz de encontrar la salida solo; regresará a nosotros cuando… -intentó intervenir de nuevo Chang con más paciencia-._

_- ¡Por todo eso, se supone que nosotros somos sus amigos, y los amigos se apoyan en buenos y malos momentos! ¡Ustedes no lo están ayudando, lo están abandonando a su suerte! Sí, quizás Heero, tú y Trowa puedan sobrevivir sin amigos, sin nadie, pero Duo no es Heero, ni Trowa, ni Wufei, ¡Duo es Duo! –apretó fuertemente sus manos, al borde del colapso-. Con o sin su ayuda, yo voy a encontrarlo. _

_- Quatre –insistió Trowa, viendo cómo el empresario y preventivo movía la silla dispuestos a irse de ahí-._

_04 ya no volteó. Estaba ofuscado con los que se hacían llamar sus amigos, porque parecían haber olvidado completamente los buenos momentos que habían sabido pasar juntos, las fotos, las risas, las noches de bar, las noches de película…. Por supuesto, no habían sido tantas, apenas se habían reunido un par de días tras la navidad de 195 y posterior año nuevo, pero habían sido suficientes para que Quatre sintiera re-afianzado el lazo de amistad. Había creído que todos se habían sentido así, unidos, pero… _

_Sintiendo unos pasos detrás de sí el rubio se vio obligado a voltear. El castaño de ojos verdes le seguía a una distancia prudente, con la preocupación y el arrepentimiento escrito en la mirada para él, como una disculpa silenciosa. Trowa sabía lo bien que aquello funcionaba, aún cuando era completamente honesto; sin embargo esta vez fue diferente porque la decepción y la resignación impregnaron el suspiro que salió de la boca del angelical muchacho. _

_- Está bien Trowa –afirmó volteándose-._

_No lo estaba. No estaba para nada bien lo que había sucedido instantes atrás, todavía le daba bronca el desinterés de su novio por el estado de ánimo de uno de sus amigos, pero tenía que superarlo, hacer algo más importante que vivir con frustración… tenía que encontrar a Duo. _

_-… ¿Necesitas ayuda? –se ofreció 03 acercándose un poco más, e intentando abrazar por la espalda a aquel chico en apariencia frágil, pero tan hombre por dentro, incluso más hombre que la gran mayoría de los que podía conocer-._

_-… No… -susurró subiendo una mano al abrazo que le era concedido-, ve a cenar, quiero estar solo. _

_Fue el final de la frase lo que le dijo al más alto que literalmente, había arruinado la relación. Ya no poseía valor para decirle algo más y terminar por entristecer a su dulce Quatre. Tomó con una mano la de su pareja, apretándola durante unos segundos, y se separó incapaz de encontrar palabras de aliento. A veces, él también tendía a confiar en Quatre y en su capacidad para salir solo de sus problemas y angustias… solamente tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerle saber que él estaría ahí. Ahí fue cuando lo comprendió, ¿Quién intentaba entonces, estar cerca de Duo como él intentaba con Quatre…? _

_~.T.R.~_

Parecían topos esos cuatro chicos encerrados en aquel pequeño cuartucho individual. Todos con sus respectivas laptops sobre el regazo, tecleaban en pleno mutismo. 01 no se movía del escritorio con los ojos adheridos al monitor; 03 en la cama, contra la cabecera, le imitaba; 04 parecía menos obsesionado que el resto, manteniendo una postura correcta a los pies del lecho; 05 estaba oculto tras unas gafas de vidrio blanco, leyendo papeles en su mano. Ninguno temía hablar (ya habían revisado la habitación para descartar micrófonos) pero era imprescindible la concentración.

- 1630.

Heero cerró la portátil luego de haber anunciado el horario, y no necesitó más para hacerle entender al resto que era hora de un receso. Wufei guardó sus lentes, Trowa y Quatre cerraron las computadoras por igual, y en hilera salieron de la habitación por el estrecho y extenso pasillo.

Llevar todo el día intentando interceptar algún mensaje cifrado de Duo o algún posible avistamiento de un Gundam generaba más estrés del que se creía.

Al llegar a la intersección del pasillo, Kiev se cruza frente a ellos visiblemente alterado, con una respiración irregular. Lucía exactamente igual que si hubiera visto un espíritu bailando mambo frente a él. Pero estaba lejos de ser eso…

- ¡Tienen que venir! –exclamó-.

Los pilotos se tensaron inmediatamente que comprendieron la gravedad del asunto, aunque no supieran detalles. En seguida se los vio cruzar los pasillos hacia el salón de control principal, donde se veían varios escritorios con computadoras incrustadas y al frente una amplia pantalla como de cine, alta definición. Todos la miraban con preocupación (entre ellos Une, Noin y Sally) aunque de momento, todo lo que se notaba eran tres bolas rojas cruzar la atmósfera.

- ¿Qué sucede? –fue lo primero que dijo Heero cuando se acercó hacia el trío de mujeres-

- Tenemos un problema –afirmó Une, rígida como un cascote de cemento. Una mano cruzaba su vientre por el frente, y la otra estaba casi sobre los labios-.

- La trayectoria ya está definida ¡Aterrizarán en el límite de Centroamérica! –anunció uno de los chicos que trabajaba con las computadoras-

- ¡Haz que se identifiquen! –ordenó Noin de inmediato-.

El 01 se volteó dispuesto a ir por su Gundam e interceptar las naves, pero el brazo tenso de Sally lo detuvo.

- Aún no –susurró ella-.

-… No puede ser… -ahogó Quatre con los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo la pantalla-.

Cuando Heero volteó se encontró con la imagen en primera plana de las tres naves, tomadas satelitalmente. Era parecida al Peacemillion, pero en colores negros, y menos circular sino ovalada, estilizada, parecida a una gigantesca nave de pasajeros. Estaba escoltada por dos Mobile Suits, uno completamente azul, parecido a un Gundam en diseño, pero con terminaciones más redondeadas; tenía luces en todo su pecho y hombros, y uno de los brazos extrañamente metálico, más largo que el otro, con la mano en forma de pinza. El otro resultaba más familiar… el Deathscythe, apenas diferente de cómo lo recordaban días atrás, pues estaba más negro, y tenía una singular insignia pintada en el escudo de su brazo en rojo: una cruz cristiana en el centro de una llamarada.

Yuy se encuadró atento. Temía que aquello hubiera ido demasiado lejos.

- Aquí base Preventiva de seguridad Nacional, favor de identificarse y determinar pasajeros a bordo –llamó uno de los recepcionistas abriendo el canal de comunicación, pero no había respuesta-. Repito, aquí base Preventiva de seguridad nacional, favor de identificarse y determinar pasajeros a bordo. Estamos en toque de queda, si no responde tomaremos medidas de fuerza.

Otro intenso silencio. Las naves ya habían traspasado las primeras capas de la atmósfera y cruzaban el cielo diagonalmente.

- Intercéptenlos con Virgos, que sean escoltados hasta aquí –pidió Une con voz falsamente serena-.

Mientras los demás empleados comunicaban las órdenes hacia los pilotos que más tarde despegarían, nadie se movió de su lugar. La base de Nuevo México era la más cercana al punto de contacto con los dos Gundams, y de ahí despegaron cuatro Virgos negros y violetas, armados, portavoces de la sede. Pocos segundos después gracias a la corta distancia se encontraron, la costa no estaba a muchos kilómetros; las aleaciones de neotitáneo se detuvieron en el aire delante de la gigantesca nave que tuvo que hacer más esfuerzo por parar, generando un importante ventarrón.

- Tenemos ordenes de registrarlos y acompañarlos a la base Preventiva de Oriente, inicien canal de comunicación para poder comenzar los procedimientos de rutina –pidió la voz de un soldado, seguramente el líder del escuadrón-.

- Aquí Duo Maxwell, ex Preventer, cédula 00294.

Quatre soltó un suspiro esperanzado, especialmente cuando vio en la pantalla a su compañero 02. Tan pronto como nació la ilusión ésta murió al notar la mirada de su amigo ahí en el monitor. Sus ojos amatistas seguían igual, brillantes, intensos, pero ahora la mirada tenía un aire que le recordaba mucho al viejo 01… una especie de muro entre su universo y la realidad, orgullo, ego, soberbia, desinterés. ¿Duo estaba más delgado, o era que los mechones de cabello perfilándole el rostro y la boina roja en su cabeza lo hacían ver más esbelto?

- Nos negamos a la identificación –sentenció frunciendo el ceño, y un murmullo se escuchó por toda la sala donde estaban los otros cuatro pilotos Gundams-, a su vez, solicitamos que se nos deje el paso libre, de no cumplir nuestras demandas responderemos al ataque.

- ¡Déjenme hablar con él! –exclamó el rubio tan pronto como escuchó aquello tras el intercomunicador-

- Recuérdenle que está violando la ley –contradijo Une hacia el chico que trasfería las órdenes-.

- Según el decreto aprobado recientemente, no puedo cederles el paso: no se resistan, los tomaremos bajo custodia –advirtió inútilmente el piloto del Virgo-.

El Suit se movió hacia el frente, dispuesto a sujetar con cables el Gundam para inmovilizarlo y apagarlo, pero el Deathscythe se puso en reversa yendo hacia atrás. Giró en el aire mientras subía a alta velocidad, desapareciendo al ojo humano, y reapareció automáticamente sobre el capitán de batallón poniéndole la hoz al cuello.

- ¡Esta es una advertencia! –anunció el trenzado todavía con el enlace establecido, sus ojos más helados que nunca- ¡Cualquier preventivo que intente detenernos no será perdonado! ¡Renuncia a Preventers, entrega el Mobile Suit, y no se tomarán medidas contra ningún ex soldado!

La imagen del pelilargo se perdió, y acto seguido cortó rápidamente la cabeza del Virgo. Entre descargas eléctricas, el aparato perdió altitud y su piloto tuvo que eyectarse para evitar su muerte al contacto con el agua salada. Otros tres hombres deberían hacer lo mismo instantes después, cuando sin previo aviso y de dos movimientos el Deathscythe les cortara piernas y brazos.

Ante la mirada atónita de más de uno el Dios de la Plaga recobró altura volando al frente de la inmensa nave, girando sobre sí mismo para romper el tope del aire. El Gundam restante que le acompañaba, azulado, descendió en dirección a la costa de Nuevo México mientras aumentaba de velocidad. Embistió con fuerza en la base y una explosión llegó a verse en la distancia, junto al pitido en el auricular que indicaba la caída del sistema. La base centroamericana acababa de quedar incomunicada.

Minutos más tarde Warpeace aterrizaba. La omnipotencia de aquella nave inter-espacial era admirable, aún más a nivel del suelo. Unas compuertas se abrieron dejándola descender aún más, hasta quedar casi cubierta bajo nivel del suelo; solamente una décima parte quedó sobre la superficie, redondeada, como una sierra de metal borgoña. Al lado de la entrada el Deathscythe HellFire descendió, quedando arrodillado. Su piloto abrió la cabina bajando de un salto.

Los inexpresivos ojos violetas miraron el cielo detenidamente, sin pensar en nada. Vestía unos pantalones negros al cuerpo, con cinturón, y una remera mangas largas de igual color y cuello alto; sobre ésta última tenía un chaleco corto, hasta la cintura, rojo brillante. El mismo hacía juego con la gorra en su cabeza, redonda. Su trenza más larga que nunca ondeaba con el viento tras su espalda, y por primera vez en meses, Duo se sintió en paz.

- Duo.

Una voz cálida llamó su nombre. No necesitó preguntar, porque ahí en la entrada de su nuevo _hogar_ estaba todo lo que él más anhelaba. Se acercó a él, su ángel y demonio, abrazándolo por el cuello.

* * *

(1)= Bien, no sé cómo es en español. La he encontrado como Deja-vu, Dejavu, Dejavú, Déjavu, Déjà-vu… así que haciendo caso a Loreto y Yuki, se queda como en francés: Déjà-vu. Si alguien tiene un documento oficial donde explique la traducción de la palabra… me encantaría leerlo.

(2)= Esta escena si la leen o la imaginan con la canción Last Impression de Two Mix de fondo, les juro, se lloran la vida… ;x; yo la lloré! Heero de pie ahí, viendo la partida de Duo, como dice mi amiga del alma Loreto W, es tan Heartbreaking! Desgarrador!

_**N/A**_: Mhm, espero que no haya sido muy complejo de entender el episodio. Si alguno necesita una guía de los hechos puedo proporcionarla, pero… b_b traten de analizarlo por cuenta propia.

En fin, este episodio me gustó HARTO. Por fin se dejan ver mejor las emociones de los demás, por fin uno puede notar perfectamente el contraste. Esto es necesario para poder enganchar los siguientes episodios, de esta forma me aseguro que ustedes entiendan y sientan con Duo lo que viene a continuación xDDD y de paso los hago sufrir un poco jajaja

Creo que ya quedó claro qué tipo de relación hay entre los chicos en general, los lazos que los unen, las emociones que los recorren. Esto es esencial =D

Se los debía, lo confieso. Les debía algo como esto XDDD y el que piense que Heero es OOC pues adivinen qué! No lo es! Heero _es_ impulsivo por naturaleza, lo que pasa es que en el anime no tuvo muchas relaciones personales a destacar; Heero no es frío ¬¬ vamos, si fuera frío, insensible, y no supiera de emociones, JAMAS le habría dicho en el anime a Quatre que "La bondad es necesaria en la guerra"! si fuera insensible jamás admitiría que Odin Lowe le enseñó a "Vivir de acuerdo a sus emociones"! vamos che uOu amo mi Heero-chan… jajaja xD

No olviden dejar Review! 3

_**Ryoko **__**Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_

_16/07/2011_


	16. Recuérdame

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary**__**:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora? ¡NO...! - ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam ****Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc.** Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_ Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_- -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**-~-~-~- Capítulo 14 -~-~-~-**_

* * *

¿Estarían enojados conmigo, por lo que hice? Me pregunté mirando por el ventanal de aquella sala vacía, metálica. Quizás era un tonto por cuestionarme si me extrañarían, si les haría falta, porque si no me buscaron antes no había razón para que lo hicieran ahora… y aunque fuera el caso ya era tarde. Era demasiado tarde para volver. No podía borrar mi pasado, mis emociones, mi soledad… aquí tenía todo lo que necesitaba y no podía cambiarlo, no quería cambiarlo. Entonces ¿Por qué me sentía tan angustiado…? Tonterías, solamente estaba sensible por el cambio, eso era todo.

Me apoyé más contra el vidrio. Sentía la luz de la luna llena entrar por el mismo e iluminar mi contorno y una parte del cuarto. Hacía mucho más frío ahora, más que en la tarde, pero tenía otro tipo de frío…

-… Ahí estás.

Giré mi cabeza en busca de la voz. Ahí a unos metros estaba Él con sus pantalones de vestir negros y su camisa blanca sin arreglar. Le sonreí levemente, sin molestarme en ocultarle mi estado de ánimo.

- ¿Qué tienes? –inquirió acercándose-.

Negué.

- No es nada, sentimentalismo –simplifiqué encogiéndome de hombros-, ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? –incliné mi cabeza a un lado, me encontraba algo cansado-

- Te fuiste –sus manos me jalaron hacia un abrazo confortable, haciéndome olvidar esa fría sensación que me invadía-.

- Lo siento.

Tenía razón, debería haberme quedado a su lado. Pero ni siquiera luego de sentir sus caricias en mi piel o sus besos en mi cuerpo podía conciliar fácilmente el sueño. Ahora que por fin podía tocarlo cuanto quisiera mientras me tomaba, desaprovechaba la valiosa oportunidad… no me acostumbraba del todo a la cálida sensación en mi pecho cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Aunque me alejaba él siempre volvía por mi... no me permitía olvidarlo. Estando así rodeado por sus brazos volvía a sentir nacer ese calor, esa obsesión o adicción por él.

Cada segundo estaba más seguro… daría mi vida por él.

- Vamos a dormir ya –susurré deslizando mis manos por el pecho de él mientras alzaba el rostro-.

Sentí sus labios friccionarse contra los míos con fervor, aunque la manera de recorrerme fuera dulce y lenta. Apenas me di cuenta del momento en que su mano deshizo lo que quedaba de mi trenza, quitando la cinta que lo mantenía sujeto al cabello. En pocos días había notado esa manía suya por dejarme el pelo suelto, especialmente en momentos como estos donde me abrazaba posesivamente sin soltar mi boca, invitándome a otra ronda de fuego.

-… ¿Otra vez? –cuestioné cuando mi remera empezó a subir, y mi espalda obtuvo las primeras caricias de esas amplias manos, tan conocidas-

-… Tu castigo por dejarme… -respondió en mi oído haciéndome estremecer; algo húmedo y caliente me rozaba el cuello haciéndome suspirar-.

Sonreí separándome, pensando seriamente en llevármelo de ahí antes que me desnudara en aquel lugar sin preocuparse por nada más. Bien lo conocía, su sentido de la discreción estaba un tanto retorcido y enfermo, quizás por la paranoia de siempre sentirse perseguido. Sin más lo llevé hacia la habitación, _nuestra__habitación_ según había dicho la primera vez que me había tomado, luego de que yo llegara con mi Deathscythe. Solamente ahí podía tenerlo como quería, derribar las imágenes que él había creado con los demás.

Ya no necesitaba huir, no necesitaba escapar ni tratar de olvidar. Shinigami no necesitaba existir, y Duo Maxwell comenzaba a ser sólo un mito. Tenía mí pasado a cuestas y quería hacer honor a Duo Maxwell pero lo cierto era que no podía, ya no podía cargar sobre mí el alma de la hermana Helen ni del padre Maxwell… porque había regresado a mucho antes de ellos, cuando no había pesos en mi espalda, ni un mañana, ni esperanzas, sólo el presente, por muy difícil que fuera siempre sobreviviendo.

Qué agradable era sentirlo a él sobre mi cuerpo, sus manos recorriéndome, sin tener que tratar de tapar la realidad… porque esta vez la realidad era encantadora. Podía disfrutar plenamente de cada beso y saber que, por primera vez luego de muchos años, era amado de verdad.

-… ¡Aah!

- Shh…

Su mano cubrió mi boca acallándome conocedor de lo difícil que se me hacía controlarme cuando él se movía sobre mi cuerpo, rozando mi interior con su falo. Una vez no era suficiente para disfrutarlo por completo, necesitaba más; él también y por eso cada noche se aseguraba de envolverme en sus brazos, enredarme entre las sábanas, quitarme la ropa, y al final marcar mi piel con sus caricias. Sin palabras de por medio los dos sabíamos que éramos todo lo que el otro necesitaba, cada vez que mis piernas se ataban a él y cada vez que su cuerpo se apretaba contra el mío, buscando más.

- Ahnn…

Apreté con las manos las sábanas debajo de mí, al igual que mis labios para no pronunciar más sonidos. Su contacto se había movido de lugar ahora ocupándose de acariciar donde yo más lo necesitaba. Una y otra vez, abajo y hacia arriba, hasta que mi cuerpo no soportara el calor de sus dedos y la invasión en mi entrada.

- Duo –suspiró-.

Me arqueé tensándome, liberando toda mi esencia por segunda vez en el día. El calor de mi cuerpo era aún insoportable y mis oídos tintineaban; el agotamiento era más emocional y mental que físico, pero no quería que se fuera. Todavía podía sentirlo arremetiendo contra mi cuerpo en busca de su propio clímax. Me gustaba eso, poder apreciar la imagen de su piel pálida sobre mí, su cuerpo marcado, algo delgado, perfecto pese a sus cicatrices… sus ojos cerrados, su cabello castaño claro algo húmedo, sus expresión adornada con quejidos tenues de puro placer…. Le vi exhalar profundamente mientras se detenía, y supe por ello y por el calor dentro de mí que había acabado.

Sólo entonces subí mi mano derecha dispuesta a recorrer aquella marca lineal en el centro de su pecho, que resaltaba por la diferencia de piel. Sus ojos cansados pero brillantes me buscaron sin detenerme. Yo sabía que era porque cada ápice de él era mío, y tenía derecho a tocar cuanto quisiera. Incluso si preguntara obtendría la pura verdad en sus respuestas… pero no necesitaba preguntar de sus heridas, porque de algún modo conocía el origen de todas, excepto una: la de su ojo.

No importaba.

Recibí su beso de las buenas noches en lo que lo abrazaba por el cuello. Su desgaste físico era más notorio, necesitaba dormir. Tenía que hacerlo descansar así que me acomodé a su lado permitiéndole ceñirme por la cintura, mientras trataba de ignorar la molestia de mi cabello suelto, o el frío por nuestras pieles sudadas. Tras arroparlo sus músculos se relajaron y supe que no necesitaría mucho tiempo antes de que este gran niño dependiente se durmiera.

No era cualquier niño, era _mi_ _niño_.

- Te amo –me susurró-.

Qué bellas palabras.

Antes que pasara mucho tiempo su respiración se hizo pausada, su cuerpo perdió fuerza y mi voz ya no le llegaría. Me limité a contemplarlo en silencio, sin poder pensar en nada coherente más que lo hermoso que era ese ser para mí, en lo mucho que lo había anhelado, en lo irreal que era tenerlo, en lo increíble que era verlo junto a mí. Una vez hace mucho lloré su ausencia creyendo que sólo la muerte me concedería el deseo de oír su voz una vez más, pero ahora no había sido la muerte la responsable… agradecía cada pecado sobre mi alma, cada peso de mi conciencia, cada culpa, porque me habían traído hasta aquí.

Tenía miedo de que esto pudiera acabar… pero no debía preocuparme de eso, lo importante era el hoy por hoy.

_Eres__lo__más__hermoso__de__mi__vida,_quería decirle. _No__voy__a__dejarte__ir_, quería que supiera. _Voy__a__protegerte__por__el__resto__de__mi__existencia_, me juré. Todo mientras besaba su frente antes de disponerme a dormir por igual, seguro de que si moría, sería con él a mi lado. Él era increíble, me había hecho olvidar toda mi angustia sin que yo hiciera ni el mínimo esfuerzo por intentarlo, y había sido su voluntad… ¿Acaso alguien podía quererme más?

Esa noche no hubo pesadillas sino una sensación de paz, que perduró mientras la oscuridad reinaba en los alrededores. Abrí los ojos instintivamente cuando ya era de día, y la primera visión fue encantadora. Él aún me tenía sujeto firmemente como si yo fuera su osito de felpa. Cohibido tuve que deshacer su agarre, aunque procuré no darle frío, mantenerlo envuelto entre las cobijas para que no notara mi ausencia otra vez. Duraría poco tiempo porque el chico tenía una suerte de radar para detectar cuándo me había ido de la cama.

Aproveché los minutos de soledad para ducharme y vestirme con ropa limpia, aunque el uniforme seguía siendo el mismo. Mientras prendía los pantalones sonreí. Recordaba la primera vez que me los había mostrado, de pronto había cobrado sentido una trivial conversación de tiempo atrás y era inevitablemente gracioso el nivel al que había estado pensando en mí. Claro, la pregunta de mis colores favoritos no había sido en vano, había basado _todos_ los uniformes en ello…. Todos nos veíamos rojos y negros por culpa de mi respuesta, ¿Podía existir algo más tierno que eso? Bueno, sí, también era preocupante… el grado obsesivo era grave. Pero me gustaba, significaba que me tenía presente, que le importaba, que me quería de verdad, que nunca me dejaría solo.

-… ¿De qué te ríes?

- ¿Eh? –volteé. Trenzaba mi cabello mojado porque no podía quedarse suelto, sería un inconveniente- Ah… -volví a sonreír encontrando sus caprichosos ojos miel fijos en mi, desde la cama-, no es nada, ignóralo, sólo estoy de buen humor.

-… Te reías de algo –insistió. Oh vaya, él sí era difícil de distraer cuando no lo intentaba con sexo…-

- Me reía del uniforme, ¿Bien? Es sólo que es ridículo, es decir, ¿Acaso tenías tiempo para ocuparte del color de la ropa? –respondí atándome el cabello finalmente y colocándome la chaqueta- Cualquiera hubiera podido estar bien, pero te tomaste el trabajo de diseñarlo y todo, sin contar que vestirnos a todos de negro y rojo es un poco… bueno, quiero decir, me gusta cómo lo hiciste pero…

- Pero te resulta increíble que tomara realmente en cuenta tu opinión –le oí sentenciar suavemente-.

Fruncí el ceño sintiéndome sonrojar. Jamás me acostumbraría a esa sensación de ser leído como libro abierto.

- Algo así.

Cuando algo así pasaba, mi buen humor se espantaba. Era humillante… y encantador, y contradictorio. Odiaba la sensación, no sabía cuál era mejor o peor.

- Duo –me llamó abrazándome sorpresivamente por detrás-, te queda bien –agregó. Diablos, quería golpearlo, hacer que dejara de hacerme poner nervioso… y no podía-, aunque me gusta más con tu cabello suelto…

Cerré los ojos conteniendo el suspiro.

-… Si dejara mi pelo suelto todo el día se enredaría y sería muy molesto, y luego para peinarlo se volve-

- Antes no te molestaba.

- Antes era un crío.

- Antes…

- _Antes,_era diferente, no me busques pelea –interrumpí antes que hiciera una de esas escenas infantiles; tenía que convencerlo de vestirse pronto antes que se enfermara-, es horrible tener que discutir cont-… ¡Hey! –respingué notando sus manos otra vez intentándome desvestir-

- Ya entendí… -murmuró haciendo caso omiso a mi intento de detenerle-

- ¡Y-Ya, por Shinigami, vístete! ¡¿Te quieres enfermar o qué…? ¡O-Oye! –ahogué una exclamación con su pequeño empujón hacia delante, contra el escritorio- N-No me quiero bañar de nuevo, _por__favor__…_ -rogué en mi última oportunidad-

- Mhm…

Sonaba contrariado. Sexópata, no estaba en paz si no era desnudándome y enterrándose en mi. Al menos había conseguido que se detuviera…

-… Pero esta noche no te salvas –le oí advertir-.

- Sabes que esta noche no tendré intenciones de detenerte… que me guste cuando lo hacemos no quiere decir que quiera pasar _todo__el__día_haciéndolo –protesté al fin librándome de sus agarres, pero tuve que re-acomodar mi ropa-.

- Euh… algún día conseguirás que te demuestre lo opuesto, verás que luego me pedirás a diario un día de sólo se-xo –respondió alejándose hacia el pequeño baño del cuarto, aún desnudo-.

Le vi de reojo, medio preocupado porque el chico no tuviera el más mínimo pudor, ¿Eso era un exceso de ego o un exceso de confianza? Suspiré negando lentamente sin prestar más atención. Colocándome la gorra en mi cabeza me moví hacia el pequeño guardarropa para preparar las prendas de mi compañero. Tenía que escoger ropa abrigada aunque no hiciera mucho frío. Extrañamente no conseguía enojarme mucho esa abundancia de deseo por mí… en tanto no la desahogara con nadie más. Me reí tenuemente, sin entenderme ni yo mismo ¿Por qué me ponían de buen humor escenas tensas y ridículas…?

- ¡Dejo tu ropa en la cama, iré a ver si todo está en orden! –le avisé antes de irme-.

Inútil resultaba preocuparse por mi bipolaridad. Suspiré enfocándome en mi alrededor.

Todo el interior de la nave generalmente permanecía vacía, porque aunque pareciera lo opuesto, no éramos tantos los que estábamos a cargo del levantamiento… teníamos personas bajo nuestro control, y eran muchos, pero no precisamente _aquí_. Esa era la razón para que los pasillos y demás instancias fueran generalmente pacíficas, con un movimiento regular estable, casi como un _hogar_. Toqué la pared de mi lado mientras avanzaba hacia el final, deleitándome con la agradable sensación de confort, hasta la gran sala de estar donde encontré sentada en el sofá a una especial dama de cabellos rubios ceniza y ojos azules.

- Relena –llamé dedicándole una sonrisa-.

Ella alzó la mirada cerrando un pequeño libro con portada labrada.

Hacía un tiempo habíamos olvidado las formalidades entre ambos…

- Duo… buenos días –me saludó de regreso con ese tono dulce que a veces me recordaba a Quatre-.

- ¿Gustas acompañarme a desayunar?

- Disculpa, desayuné más temprano con la señorita Rawson… -denegó todavía permaneciendo en el sillón, y yo de pie a unos metros-.

- Ah veo, ya regresó de su misión –asentí-.

- Sobre eso, Duo… -su rostro se transformó en seriedad y preocupación-. ¿No existe otro modo de llamar la atención? Creo que atacar una base y generar heridos es ir más allá de lo que acordamos… estoy de acuerdo con algunos de los postulados pero no estoy a favor de desperdiciar vidas.

- Tranquila, estoy seguro de que Yu…, Selene, no cobró ninguna vida, no es parte del acuerdo... la base debe estar en funcionamiento todavía, si hay heridos te prometo que yo mismo se los haré pagar. De todos modos –agregué más serio-, Relena, se te convocó bajo el apellido Darlian… tu pacifismo no es parte del trato, entiendo tus ideas pero intenta mantenerlas al margen…

- Lo entiendo, solamente…

- Lo sé –concluí exhalando-. Descuida, yo tampoco quiero convertirme en un asesino nuevamente…

Ser nuevamente alguien que se lleva vidas…. No. Quería olvidarme de todas esas cosas. Era importante por mi propia felicidad dejar atrás todas las pesadillas, todos los tormentosos sueños en donde las almas del más allá venían a buscarme, como si las cruces que cargara en mi espalda fueran inocentes de todo pecado y no hubieran tenido oportunidad para la redención. Definitivamente no cargaría con eso otra vez. Nadie moriría en mis manos, más que yo; sólo yo tenía el derecho para quitarme mi propia vida… nadie más.

- ¿Duo? –escuché que me llamaba una dulce voz. Bajé la mirada hacia la chica, ex princesa de Sank- ¿Te molesta si te pregunto algo…?

-… No, claro que no, dime –respondí igual de suavemente, algo ido-.

-… ¿Lo amas… al Duque Frederic?

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo usual demostrándole la completa sorpresa que me había invadido. Estaba desacostumbrado a que ella hiciera preguntas de tipo sentimental y romántico, estaba poco habituado a que cualquiera pregunte sobre mis propias emociones, y para peor, no estaba acostumbrado en absoluto al título de _Duque__Frederic_. Para mi jamás había sido un duque, ni menos Frederic. Volteé hacia atrás corroborando la privacidad; después regresé a pensarme la respuesta.

-… Supongo…. En realidad, es más complicado que eso… -contesté escuetamente-.

Nos miramos mutuamente casi una eternidad. Ambos buscábamos una respuesta honesta y más profunda, una explicación, que yo era incapaz de darle a alguien más… y que por lo visto ella tampoco iba a darme.

- ¡Duo!

Me desencanté de sus profundos ojos azules para encontrar la nueva mirada femenina, marrón claro. Tuve que sonreírle por compromiso, con todas las emociones y pensamientos lejos de ellas. De pronto había en mi cabeza tantas ideas que no podía organizarlas correctamente, pero tendría tiempo para eso más tarde… además podía hablarlas con Él luego. Ya no era como antes, no necesitaba guardarme lo que me dañaba.

- Selene –llamé devolviéndole el flojo abrazo que me rodeó- ¿Qué tal Nuevo México?

- ¡Lindo! Aunque prefiero el clima de medio oriente, es más tibio, odio eso de los trópicos corridos ¿Es cierto que antes Nuevo México se llamaba sólo México?

La chica de femenina y estrecha figura con casi nada de busto, cabellos cortos hasta la barbilla color castaño y ojos del mismo color, se plantó coquetamente frente a mí. Imposible ignorarla. Nadie imaginaria que esa chica caprichosa, intensa, provocativa, de niña resultara haber sido un palito temeroso, flacucho y débil, de mirada tímida. Nadie lo creería… todavía ni yo. Si no fuera por el lunar sobre sus labios que había estado ahí desde que era una pulga hasta dudaría de su identidad.

- ¿Y dónde anda el comandante? Necesito darle mi informe ¿Sabes? –apresuró colocándose las manos en las caderas. Qué envidia resultaba ser su cintura de avispa-.

Respingué.

¡Oh Dios, si llegaba a verme sin haber desayunado querría darme de comer en la boca!

- ¡Diablos, me olvidé! –volteé de nuevo hacia atrás- ¡Entretenlo mientras desayuno y le sirvo algo de comer a él, por favor! –le supliqué echándome a correr hacia el comedor- ¡Está viniendo desde su habitación seguramente!

Escuché las risitas quedándose a lo lejos pero sólo bufé ¡Es que ellas jamás entenderían lo que era tener a un frasco de miel intentando consentirte a cada minuto! ¡Era insoportable! Tenía miedo de rechazarlo demasiadas veces y que se enojara conmigo, por eso tenía que huir, evadir rápidamente las situaciones que él pudiera acabar convirtiendo en románticas. Si quería mantener un poco de mi imagen y honor intactos, tenía que correr y cocinar rápido algo que él pudiera tragar sin quejarse. También me preocupaba su salud… así como yo huía a las situaciones melosas, él huía a sus responsabilidades físicas, cual niño gigante, caprichoso y descuidado.

Y ese era nuestro líder… el primer día creí firmemente que íbamos hacia la destrucción con él al mando.

Llegué aprisa hacia la mesada que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía bowls, cajas de cereales, una jarra de leche y a mí mismo intentando mezclar la pasta para los panqueques. Carecía de tiempo para dejarlos levar, así que simplemente los cociné tal cual mientras el agua se calentaba para un café. Mi desayuno sería un simple sándwich, cualquier inconveniente que tuviera luego por haber desayunado poco lo resolvería con algún platón de cereal y leche; primero debía alimentarlo a Él.

No me molestaría tanto si estuviéramos solos…

Justo a tiempo los pasos comenzaron a acercarse desde el pasillo. El último panqué se deslizó hacia el plato donde otros tres estaban perfectamente apilados. Coloqué el desayuno sobre la mesa, el jarabe a un lado de los cubiertos, y serví el agua en la taza para el humeante café.

- Duo po- … mh –oí presintiendo cuál había sido su idea inicial-… ¿Esto significa que me sentaré solo?

Oh-oh, su tono era por demás serio. ¿Acaso había sido obvio mi intento de huir?

-… Puedo pedirle a Selene que venga a acompañarte –respondí colocando el recipiente restante justo frente al plato-.

_Error_. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con la suya. Capricho, frustración, algo de enojo… ¿Podía ser para tanto? Un importante mutismo se instaló.

- Se enfriará –advertí-.

- Siéntate –ordenó-.

Ah no, a Duo no le das órdenes.

- ¡Comería contigo si dejaras de tratarme como si fuera una mujer! ¡Puedo tragar la comida sin ayuda de una mamá pájaro!

- ¡Siéntate! –sus ojos brillaban de terquedad-

- ¡Con un demonio!

Antes de darme cuenta lo había jalado del brazo empujándolo a la silla, él completamente desprevenido.

- ¡Come, ahora, o nunca más te hago el desayuno y me busco otra habitación! –amenacé señalándole despectivamente el platillo. Él me miró eternos segundos, apretando los labios tan fuertemente que casi se notaban como una línea fina; finalmente cedió, volteándose a probar del pancake por primera vez sin objetar nada- Ahora sé un buen niño y come todo tu desayuno antes de iniciar el día, te enfermarás si no te alimentas como es debido –suspiré-.

¿Cómo es que el gran Dios de la Muerte había acabado de niñero…?

- No me olvidaré de esto –masculló él en voz baja-.

- Claro que no, porque yo cocino divino –respondí con sorna regresando a lavar los utensilios usados-.

Me agotaba. Me divertía y me agotaba. Semejante grandulón haciendo pataletas por algo tan simple… era tan tierno, tan ridículo, y tan estresante cuidarlo a cada minuto… si no fuera por esas dosis enormes de cariño que él solía darme juraría que es el empleo más devaluado del mundo. Tenía un tipo de satisfacción diferente a la que yo no estaba acostumbrado, era por eso que me costaba dejar de quejarme conmigo mismo a pesar de reconocer que no cambiaría un ápice de Él.

Ni un milímetro de él, nada. Todo era perfecto. Demasiado.

Ahora que casi no tenía preocupaciones girando a mí alrededor, la paz que se formaba entre mis pensamientos cada vez que me quedaba sin nada en qué meditar se hacía algo inquietante. Como nunca había sido muy asiduo del silencio, de la falta de ideas en mi cabeza, ahora honestamente disfrutaba por primera vez de este tipo nuevo de _comunicación_ que tenía ante mis ojos. Casi no recordaba la última vez que tiempo atrás me sentí tan tranquilo.

-… ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?

Esa pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos repletos de goce y satisfacción. Volteé tenuemente a verle el rostro serio a mi compañero, sosteniendo la taza blanca que le había servido antes.

- ¿Quiénes?

-… _Los__ pilotos__ Gundam_…

Sonaba como si algo estuviera tramando esa mentecita suya. Desconocía completamente sus ideas…

- No lo sé –concluí volviendo a secar las ollas usadas-.

Por más que trataba de imaginar nada aparecía en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera un atisbo de lo que Heero podría estar haciendo. Ni siquiera una duda sobre lo que Quatre pensaría. ¿Estarían lamentando mi partida? ¿Estarían odiándome por la traición? ¿Estarían pensando en que Preventers está en un error? ¿Estarían creyendo que deben destruirnos…?

-… Honestamente no lo sé –agregué después de mi interminable pausa-.

Eso me amargaba. No quería pensar en esto.

- No quiero hablar de ellos. Su oportunidad ya pasó.

- Cierto.

Guardé en sus lugares platos y fuentes que use para cocinar, al finalizar me senté frente a mi compañero. Comí lentamente, casi sin ganas de, el sándwich que había arreglado más temprano. Pensé en el pasado, pensé en mi Gundam, pensé en cómo podía mejorar mis tácticas de combate, pensé en la guerra que se avecinaba… pensé en Relena y su método de persuasión finalmente, esperando que esa fuera nuestra solución. Había descubierto recientemente que no quería pelear en esta guerra… y sin embargo estaba obligado si quería protegerlo a Él de una posible muerte.

-… Escuché que Yutira tiene herido el brazo, un preventivo le atinó un balazo –me habló de repente el muchacho que había escogido comer lo que le había preparado antes que atascarse con café. Era un bonito detalle-.

- Es inevitable, aunque una pena… una dama no debería montar un Gundam –opiné-.

- Se lo dije, pero rehusó cambiar de puesto. Quise evitar que peleara –me dedicó una mirada tenue y tranquila-.

- Lo sé –asentí-. Tiene un mal carácter, quién diría.

Él contuvo la risa esta vez mirándome más intensamente. Le correspondí por igual.

- Si le hubiéramos dicho eso antes se hubiera puesto roja como una cereza –afirmó haciéndome reír-, ahora te sonríe y te pregunta si quieres sexo con ella, ¿Puedes creer?

- Bajo tu influencia no me sorprende –repliqué entre carcajadas-.

- ¡No juegues! ¡Soy tierno! –se jactó haciéndome querer contestar de regreso- Sí lo soy, no importa lo que digas, te encanta, admítelo.

- Ay mi… ¿Cuándo dije que no? –resolví con picardía cerrando el tema-

- ¡Comandante!

La voz de otro soldado junto a los pasos apresurados acercándose por el corredor nos interrumpieron rompiendo el clima amistoso. Entró por la puerta un muchacho apenas unos años mayor que yo, uniformado en rojo y negro, pero con pantalones de vestir más sueltos que los míos y un arma al hombro.

- ¡Tenemos un llamado de advertencia proveniente de Oriente! ¡Es de Preventers! –informó rápidamente-

- Yo me ocupo –suspiré abandonando la mitad de mi comida en la mesa-, termina de comer, luego terminaré de desayunar.

- No tardaré.

- Descuida –saludé con una mano saliendo del cuarto-. ¿Enviaron alguna amenaza? –pregunté más escuetamente al chico que me siguió fielmente el paso hacia la sala de mando-

- Ninguna, señor.

- ¿Pidieron hablar con él? ¿Hay alguna anomalía en el perímetro? –interrogué sin darle tiempo a responder- Quiero que refuerces las medidas de seguridad, no podemos dejar que nadie entre en la base y ponga en riesgo la vida de nuestro comandante.

- Enseguida, permiso.

Importaba muy poco si alguien quería atacarnos, los destrozaría con mi Deathscythe. Pero si llegaban a apuntarle con un arma a nuestro líder…. Impediría a toda costa que esa tragedia sucediera. Él debía estar a salvo a cualquier precio. Tenía que reforzar la seguridad.

Una puerta de metal automática se abrió frente a mí apenas estuve en la sala de control. Era un cuarto con una amplia pantalla, justo opuesta a la puerta, y en medio del salón una barra con tableros de forma cuadrada donde varios soldados estaban sentados de forma regular. Una mesada apartada con un sillón estaba entre la entrada y la pantalla, el lugar del más importante. Me posicioné justo delante del escritorio, espalda recta, indicando que aceptaran la llamada.

Odiaba actuar de embajador, ser político no era lo mío… prefería ir a los hechos.

Ante mi se formó la predecible imagen de Une y un par de pilotos, 01 y 05, de fondo al tanto de cada hecho. Esto no tenía nada de interesante, eran formalidades.

- Vaya-vaya, Preventers buscando hacer las paces, ¿me equivoco? –les hablé sin reparar en saludos de cortesía, ladeando mi rostro apenas hacia un lado- Al grano.

- Están instalados en una zona perimetral privada, y no tienen ningún permiso legal para establecerse… además sobre el ataque a Nuevo México –escuché a Une, que mantenía esa analítica mirada en sus ojos café-

- Sí sí, ¿Y entonces? –apresuré sin dejarla acabar con su monólogo. Ya sabía el número de reglas que estábamos rompiendo… había sido preventivo una vez- Les recuerdo la declaración formal de guerra, a menos que acepten nuestras demandas –alcé el mentón tenuemente-.

Escuché el imperceptible sonido de la puerta abrirse tras de mí. Un vistazo y corroboré que era Selene, ya vistiendo un traje espacial para pelear en caso de ser necesario. Se ubicó justo a un lado de la mesa con sus rasgos femeninos y finos teñidos de frialdad.

- ¿Demandas?

Regresé a ver a Une.

- Disolución completa de Preventers y cualquier milicia registrada, sea nacional, mundial o universal –respondí sin pestañear-.

- Es una locura.

Me sonreí con gracia encogiéndome de hombros.

- Es la regla. Si no la cumplen, el procedimiento seguirá… -aseguré frunciendo el ceño-, desarmaremos Preventers del modo tradicional, por la fuerza.

- Si ustedes atacan nos veremos en la obligación de responder el ataque, Duo, tu sabes que nuestras unidades son mejores que las de ustedes, no tienen oportunidad, es un suicidio –intentó convencerme con tal tono que necesité contar del uno al diez, tranquilizándome-.

- Tomaremos el riesgo. Estar listos para morir es la primera condición de un piloto.

Vi a la castaña mujer a punto de contestarme, incluso dijo algo que no llegué a oír apropiadamente. Quatre la había empujado corriéndola de su lugar, dejándome verlo en primera plana. Por un momento aquello me resultó interesante.

- ¡Duo, no se trata de quién gana! ¡Se trata de por qué peleas! ¡Cuál es la razón para desarmar a Preventers, déjame saber y te ayudaré, lo único que necesito que sepas es que estoy aquí!

El turquesa de sus ojos brillaba como nunca mirándome fijo a través del intercomunicador. Sus labios pronunciaron un perfecto _no__voy__a__dejarte__solo__de__nuevo_, y me desarmó. Me contuve para mantener mi imagen firme, para no mostrar vestigio alguno de emoción, pero me habían empezado a temblar las manos en algún momento de escucharlo.

No. Era tarde. _Componte __Duo, __es __mentira_.

Traté de fruncir un poco más mi ceño, de marcar algo más la fuerza de mi mirada, endurecer la postura para evitar cualquier posible esperanza que pudiera nacer en el rubio. Pero era complicado… sabía que probablemente alguien estuviera adivinando mis emociones, probablemente Heero supiera que esto realmente me estaba afectando más de lo que debería. Sí, seguramente Heero ya…

- Quatre Raberba Winner…

Mi pecho volvió a saltar a escuchar Su voz a pocos metros. Esta vez de tranquilidad, porque ya no tenía que enfrentar a nadie. La seguridad volvía lentamente al menos por un tiempo. Humedecí mis labios retrocediendo hacia un costado, escoltando por el lado derecho a mi querido comandante para que él pudiera continuar las mediaciones innecesarias. Ya no era necesario que mirase la pantalla, ya no era necesario que me preocupara… Él se ocuparía de todo.

- Es interesante verlo luego de tanto tiempo, seguramente no se acuerda de mi, ¿verdad? –el comentario me obligó a observarle con cuidado, ¿Se conocían, sin que yo lo supiera?- Duque Frederic, lo visitamos en L4 con el Duque Christopher cuando éramos niños. Es una pena lo de su padre.

- ¿Mi padre…?

La confusión del 04 no tenía precio. Y la mía seguramente tampoco ¿Cómo estaba sucediendo esto?

- Tomamos unas pocas lecciones de violín juntos cuando teníamos 10 años –le explicó Él a un atónito rubio que aún no lograba encontrar recuerdos, aparentemente-. ¿Tampoco recuerda _Los__ cuentos__ para __soñar_…? –agregó él con una sonrisa tan dulce y amistosa que me pudrió-

Me di cuenta de haberle dado un manotazo directamente en la cabeza cuando Selene me jaló hacia atrás.

- ¡Duo…! –me regañó ella en un murmullo-

- Cuidado con lo que dices –advertí en modo asesino. Por poco le lanzo una computadora por la cabeza cuando se rió- ¡Imbé-…!

- ¡Duo! –susurró nuevamente mi compañera. Él me había ignorado, tratando de seguir la conversación por rumbos menos amistosos-

- ¡Tú, déjame golpearlo!

- ¡Claro que no!

- Tsk.

Ofendido me recliné al borde del escritorio, cruzado de brazos, de extremo mal humor. ¿Me tomaba al pelo, hablando así con Quatre? ¿_Cuentos__ para__ soñar,__ clases__ de __violín_? ¿Qué faltaba, que me dijera que esos dos descubrieron juntos su sexualidad? Mis dientes rechinaron. ¡Lo iba a matar! ¡Definitivamente lo mataría! ¡Haría algo más que eso, algo peor que eso! Sí, lo dejaría sin sexo lo que restaba de la semana ¡Eso haría! ¡Lo torturaría hasta que rogara por mí, hasta que jurara que soy lo mejor de su vida, maldito bastardo!

Llegué a escuchar sin prestar demasiada atención lo que conversaban. Une había vuelto a ocupar el primer plano convirtiendo el diálogo en una discusión unilateral… porque Él no subía el tono de su voz ni la suavidad de la misma cambiaba en absoluto. Supongo que quedaron en lo mismo en que estábamos: bandos opuestos sin posibilidad de huir del enfrentamiento. Estaba bien por mi… aplastaría a Quatre en el campo de batalla. Era lo que se merecía. Al final, eran sólo mentiras… era tarde para decirme que quería estar a mi lado, quizás si lo hubiera hecho dos años atrás…

Todos los recuerdos pasaron frente a mis ojos, lentamente. ¿La verdad? Me había jodido el día. La verdad era que hubiera preferido jamás escuchar nada parecido. La verdad era que… aún dolía demasiado…

-… ¿Estás bien?

Subí mi rostro dispuesto a confrontar esos exquisitos ojos miel y el enojo volvió a invadirme las venas.

- Perfecto.

Sí… imposible ocultar el sarcasmo. Su sonrisa de creído me enfermaba.

- Idiota –protesté-.

- ¡Jaja!

Se inclinó ligeramente a mi oído llenándome de escepticismo.

-… Me gustan _mucho_ tus celos –susurró sugestivamente, tanto que crispó el cabello de mi cuerpo entero-.

- ¡Desgraciado, te detesto! –exclamé huyendo de allí sin mirar atrás-. ¡Me las va a pagar!

¡_No_ eran celos!

¡Claro que no tenían por qué ser celos! ¿Acaso no era normal? ¿Qué seguía, confesarme que su padre era padre de Heero? Ah no, detalle, él no me lo confesaba, _daba__ por __hecho_ que ya lo sabía ¿Acaso pretendía hacerme sentir una basura por no haber podido estar con él en esas épocas? ¿Disfruta restregarme en la cara que tuvo otras personas acompañándolo cuando yo no podía estar? ¡Es un demonio! ¡A veces de verdad merece estar muerto!

- Señor, la unidad…

- ¡Quítate de mi camino! –protesté apartando de un manotón al muchacho uniformado que se me cruzó en el pasillo- ¡Con un demonio!

Apreté fuertemente mis puños. Ofuscado como me encontraba nada más era capaz de reaccionar violentamente. Todos los buenos momentos vividos apenas minutos atrás habían quedado en el olvido gracias al altercado. El botón del ascensor sufrió un puñetazo en vez de ser presionado delicadamente. ¿Cuáles tibios abrazos llenos de amor? ¡Ahora sólo quería pisotearlo con fuerza y hacer que suplicara por mi perdón! Oh, claro, él tenía que pedirme perdón… perdón por tratarme como si fuera mi culpa, perdón por faltarme al respeto, perdón por hacerse el coqueto con Quatre.

¡Hacerse el coqueto!

-_¡CARAJO!_

Mis manos estaban empuñadas tan fuertemente que los dedos se ponían blancos, clavando en las palmas las uñas. El silencio del ascensor se me hizo insoportable. Estuve obligado a patear la pared, descargando así toda mi ira psicopática.

_Calma, Duo… estás sobreactuando._

Inspiré profundamente relajando mi cabeza hacia atrás, contuve el aire un par de segundos, y lo solté. Eso sirvió para al menos perder el instinto asesino de mis venas… pero no era suficiente. Caminé a través de las puertas automáticas hacia el centro del hangar, mi Gundam estaba ahí, mi Deathscythe, ya totalmente preparado para pelear. Un pensamiento fugaz provocó un tenue rubor en mis mejillas; me incomodaban esas reacciones involuntarias de mi cuerpo.

… ¿Por qué Él juraba ser absolutamente mío, y luego actuaba como un idiota…?

Era un niño, claro, yo sabía eso. Su alma infantil no había cambiado un ápice, con esos ataques de bipolaridad tan raros... Aún así yo todavía anhelaba que un día me reclamara públicamente como lo que decía que éramos -una _pareja_. Quizás era un poco obvio que teníamos _algo,_pero no estaba confirmado. Jamás nos besábamos en público, ni me abrazaba en público, ni me decía cosas tiernas en público… todo eso es solamente mío cuando las luces se apagan y las puertas se cierran.

Me gusta esa discreción. Al menos no me apura ni me aturde con cuestiones que prefiero evitar; puedo tener orgullo y mantener una imagen digna hacia afuera… ¿Entonces por qué me molesta tanto…?

-… Debo estar mal de la cabeza también, ¿No cierto, aibo…? –susurré recargándome en el barandal, solamente observando al mobile suit ahí de pie-

Sí… después de todo yo lo recordaba así desde que tengo memoria… siendo un niño, justo como yo…

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Al fin. Sólo me faltaban un par de líneas que debía modificar.

Sí un poco embole el epi… pero weh, es necesario.

Frederic es tan lindo~ 3 lo amo jajajaja aunque tiene un serio problema psicológico me parece.

Ni modo =3 esperen el siguiente epi, será con más acción, la guerra se declara,las pases no pudieron ser establecidas, Heero y los chicos tendrán que ir al campo de batalla. Lo que no puedo asegurar es cuánto dure eso precisamente.

**¡Dejen reviews, carajo!**

Psdt: … aún pienso lo de no actualizar más =X= pero bueno, por ahora tengo ganas de actualizar así que aprovechen que estoy buenita. Si me regalan reviews me pondré con el siguiente epi…

_**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_

_17/10/2011_


	17. Batalla

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary**__**:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora? ¡NO...! - ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam ****Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc.**Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_ Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

Palabras en _**Negrita **__**y**__** cursiva**_ son las que se escuchan por el intercomunicador.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_- -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**-~-~-~- En el capítulo anterior… -~-~-~-**_

* * *

¿Estarían enojados conmigo, por lo que hice? ¿Por qué me sentía tan angustiado…?

-… Ahí estás.

Cada segundo estaba más seguro… daría mi vida por él.

Ya no necesitaba huir, no necesitaba escapar ni tratar de olvidar. Shinigami no necesitaba existir…

Yo sabía que era porque cada ápice de él era mío…

No era cualquier niño, era _mi_ _niño_.

- Te amo.

Qué bellas palabras.

Jamás me acostumbraría a esa sensación de ser leído como libro abierto. […] Era humillante… y encantador, y contradictorio.

- Duo, te queda bien…, aunque me gusta más con tu cabello suelto…

-… Si dejara mi pelo suelto todo el día se enredaría y sería muy molesto

- Antes no te molestaba.

- Antes era un crío.

- Antes…

Inútil resultaba preocuparse por mi bipolaridad.

- Relena –llamé dedicándole una sonrisa-.

Ella alzó la mirada cerrando un pequeño libro con portada labrada.

- ¿Duo? ¿Te molesta si te pregunto algo…?

-… No, claro que no, dime

-… ¿Lo amas… al Duque Frederic?

… estaba poco habituado a que cualquiera pregunte sobre mis propias emociones, y para peor, no estaba acostumbrado en absoluto al título de _Duque __Frederic_.

-… Supongo…. En realidad, es más complicado que eso… -

- ¡Duo!

La chica de femenina y estrecha figura con casi nada de busto, cabellos cortos hasta la barbilla color castaño y ojos del mismo color. […] Imposible ignorarla.

Mi desayuno sería un simple sándwich…

¿Cómo es que el gran Dios de la Muerte había acabado de niñero…?

Me divertía y me agotaba. […] me costaba dejar de quejarme conmigo mismo a pesar de reconocer que no cambiaría un ápice de Él.

-… ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?

- No quiero hablar de ellos. Su oportunidad ya pasó.

- Cierto.

-… Escuché que Yutira tiene herido el brazo…

- … una dama no debería montar un Gundam

- Se lo dije, pero rehusó cambiar de puesto.

- Tiene un mal carácter, quién diría.

- Si le hubiéramos dicho eso antes se hubiera puesto roja como una cereza, ahora te sonríe y te pregunta si quieres sexo con ella, ¿Puedes creer?

- ¡Comandante!

- Quiero que refuerces las medidas de seguridad.

- Enseguida, permiso.

Odiaba actuar de embajador, ser político no era lo mío… prefería ir a los hechos.

- Están instalados en una zona perimetral privada…

- ¿Demandas?

- Disolución completa de Preventers y cualquier milicia registrada, sea nacional, mundial o universal.

- Duo, tu sabes que nuestras unidades son mejores que las de ustedes, no tienen oportunidad.

- Tomaremos el riesgo. Estar listos para morir es la primera condición de un piloto.

- ¡Duo, no se trata de quién gana! ¡Se trata de por qué peleas! […] **¡estoy ****aquí!**

- Quatre Raberba Winner…

- Es una pena lo de su padre. Tomamos unas pocas lecciones de violín juntos cuando teníamos 10 años

… ¿Qué faltaba, que me dijera que esos dos descubrieron juntos su sexualidad? Mis dientes rechinaron.

-… ¿Estás bien?

- Perfecto.

-… Me gustan _mucho_ tus celos

- ¡Desgraciado, te detesto!

¡_No_ eran celos!

-_¡CARAJO!_

… ¿Por qué Él juraba ser absolutamente mío, y luego actuaba como un idiota…?

…. yo lo recordaba así desde que tengo memoria… siendo un niño, justo como yo…

* * *

_**-~-~-~- Capítulo 15 -~-~-~-**_

* * *

_**- Dos Mobile Suit de origen desconocido están atacando el edificio principal de Preventers en este mismo instante. Parecen ser Gundams…**_

_**- … Todavía no tenemos información oficial sobre la fuerza terrorista que está atacando Preventers aquí en Norteamérica, todo lo que sabemos es lo que se ve en las pantallas a través de nuestra conexión satelital. No queremos arriesgarnos a afirmar que se trate de un ataque colono… **_

_**- Minutos atrás recibimos un comunicado del que se autoproclama Líder Revolucionario. Entre los puntos importantes del aviso pide por el armisticio total de las naciones y el desalojo de todos los Mobile Suits. Resaltan la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo pacífico siempre que los directores de Preventers recurran al desarme, pero que hasta entonces los ataques a las distintas sedes no cesaran.**_

_**- Estamos en vivo y en directo desde el edifico principal de la ESUN donde los más altos rangos están reuniéndose en modo de emergencia para tratar de resolver el inconveniente. Los autos todavía están llegando, pero se estima que pasarán unas cuantas horas hasta que algún representante nos conceda una conferencia improvisada; la ausencia de la representante de relaciones exteriores Relena Darlian y la del secretario de defensa Clovis Pember se sienten en el aire y retrasan las decisiones… **_

- Somos la noticia –susurré con ironía conduciendo mi Deathscythe hacia la siguiente línea de fuego-.

Los medios se habían vuelto locos. Comenzaron a llamarnos terroristas tan pronto como sintieron las primeras explosiones, creen que venimos de las colonias a generar alguna especie de destitución del poder. Bueno, no estaban tan equivocados… no somos precisamente terrestres y sí venimos a cambiar el mundo. Pero de todas formas es bastante cómico el cómo manejan la situación en general, transmitiendo por canal abierto las imágenes de mi Deathscythe y del Hellburn. Nos hacen quedar terriblemente mal, como asesinos prácticamente…

… No tengo tiempo para prestar más atención a la tonta prensa.

- Yutira, me ocuparé de esta línea. Ábrete paso y ve a la torre principal –le ordené a la castaña-.

_**- Hecho. **_

Moví mi hoz cortando las piernas de varios Tauros obscuros a la vez. Por allí pudo pasar el Gundam azul brillante, con su brazo extensible plateado; le vi girar varias veces sobre sí mismo horizontalmente y frenando solamente para poder disparar con un arma que tenía su brazo izquierdo. Le había advertido antes de salir a la misión que intentara no usar el derecho… su potencia era un poco peligrosa y se supone que teníamos un acuerdo con Relena de no matar y herir lo menos posible.

De todas formas sabía que Yutira terminaría hiriendo a un par. Usaría el poder eléctrico de su brazo derecho con toda seguridad. Solo(1) ni siquiera podía contenerla cuando la adrenalina de Yutira se desplegaba… ¿Cómo se suponía que lo haría yo?

_Solo_.

Metí reversa con los propulsores ubicados en la parte trasera de mi Mobile Suit. Dancé sobre el suelo lleno de escombros y partes metálicas, esquivando disparos repetitivos de varias máquinas. Embistiendo contra un par de Mobile Dolls sin misericordia mi mirada se afiló, recordando lo más importante: si Yutira mataba o no lo resolveríamos luego, en tanto nuestro líder esté con vida. Tenía que terminar rápido el trabajo.

_**- Duo, refuerzos a las 1700. **_

- Got ya. Ocúpate de tu trabajo y déjame a mí esto.

_**- Mi mejor hombre no puede morir en combate. **_

- Jmph.

Lo hacía sonar como si yo fuera capaz de morir… eso no iba a suceder.

Giré el Gundam a la izquierda cortando la cabeza de otro desafortunado con la hoz. Carecía de tiempo para parar a admirar los chispazos, estuve forzado a moverme impulsado por las turbinas traseras quemando combustible. La siguiente máquina perdió las piernas rápidamente, y la que le siguió los brazos.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había visto una explosión similar el día de hoy. Hace rato ya que me he vuelto incapaz de decir el tiempo que llevaba en acción. Antes que pudiera notarlo había hecho desaparecer otros cinco Mobile Suits más casi desbaratando la línea defensiva.

_**- Yutira necesita que la cubras. **_

- Voy.

Podía sentirlo, la adrenalina en mis venas, mis músculos tensos, mi pecho latiendo fuertemente, las explosiones resonando a mi alrededor…. Aceleré el motor. Tenía tecnología que Preventers no había conseguido instalada en el sistema, capaz de romper la velocidad del Gundam convencional y combinarla con el modo de invisibilidad cuando llegaba a cierta frontera. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con esta belleza. Desaparecí temporalmente provocando una serie de explosiones en la hilera de Dolls, volviendo a aparecer a unos cien metros de altura cambiando las coordenadas para ayudar a mi compañera.

A toda velocidad por los surcos me extrañó no notar más balas ni sables interfiriendo en mi camino. Eché un vistazo a los costados tratando de vislumbrar entre las columnas de humo, destellos, explosiones y fuego. Supe que algo andaba mal pero no me preocupé al respecto. A lo lejos alcancé a notar el Mobile Suit azul peleando desenfadadamente con un sable de luz frente a otro Taurus, que corrió con pésima suerte cuando mi compañera lo tomó de la pierna con el brazo derecho y le mandó una descarga de más de 200 000 amperios. Literalmente frito, el pedazo de chatarra cayó inservible al suelo.

- ¡Qué te dije de usar esa arma! –protesté aún cuando me faltaba distancia, embistiendo con mi propia máquina a otro Doll para poder derribarlo-

_**-**__**Lo**__** siento,**__** lo**__** siento,**__** me**__** cansé**__** de **__**hacer**__** las **__**cosas**__** fáciles**__**… **__**-**_escuché airadamente-.

- Apúrate.

_**- ¡Eso hacía, pero tú no me dejas deshacerme de estos bastardos mugrientos!**_

_Bastardos__mugrientos_… insultar estaba bueno, pero me pregunto si ella _realmente_ creerá que son eso. La vi partir nuevamente, ahora dejándome a mí solo. El piso tembló cuando mi Deathscythe caminó hacia el frente empujando otro Suit y le dio un golpe final; me alejé disparando un par de veces inutilizándolo. Pelear contra este tipo de soldaditos era un poco absurdo… aburría.

_**- ¡DUO! **_

- ¿Eh? –balbucee mirando las pantallas, todavía sintiendo resonar en los oídos la voz de Solo y Yutira a la vez-

Los _bip_ consecutivos junto al anuncio en la pantalla me indicaron la presencia de un disparo de energía viniendo exactamente sobre mí.

- ¡Maldición!

Exaltado impulsé el Gundam lejos del disparo. Tomé la dirección de la derecha en línea recta mientras veía avanzar al rayo hacia mí y perseguirme como si tuviera vida.

- ¿Dónde estás cobarde…? –susurré siguiendo el disparo con la mirada hacia su origen-

Cambié la trayectoria del Deathscythe perpendicularmente intentando alejarme, mientras levantaba vuelo alcanzando al responsable. En lo alto cubierto por la noche y sólo iluminado por el cañón de rayo, estaba mi oponente temporal…

-…. Carajo.

Heero.

Vi al Wing lanzar lejos el arma y sacar el sable de la cintura. Mis labios se apretaron inconscientemente todavía dudoso de aceptar la invitación de pelea, pero no podía rehusarme… tenía que ser firme. Juntando fuerzas busqué el sable instalado en mi Suit, lo encendí, y aceleré a comenzar el encuentro.

- Yutira, voy a tardar; el 01 me va a entretener y tendrás en un rato al 03 probablemente sobre ti. Es un contrincante a distancia así que deberás ingeniártelas para acercarte a él –avisé por el intercomunicador sabiendo que era cuestión de instantes para que el 05 también apareciera en escena-.

_**- Entendido. **_

¿Quatre tendría el coraje de aparecerse?

Usé mi escudo para protegerme del primer ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Desvié la espada intentando cortar la cintura del Zero pero él me esquivó sin problemas. Lo sabía, si se trataba de pilotear él iba a ser duro de vencer… pero no me iba a dejar amedrentar.

_**-**__**Puedo**__** enviar **__**el **__**Nightmare**__** como**__** soporte **__**Duo**_.(2)

- Aún no Solo. Guárdalo como elemento sorpresa. Las cosas se pondrán peores en un rato… dame un par de minutos.

Mirando por el rabillo de mi ojo hacia un costado alcancé a ver al Shenlong con su dragón de fuego instalado en el brazo lanzar la primera llamarada contra el Hellburn. Ambos tenían un brazo extensible, y eran fuego y electricidad, probablemente estuvieran bien.

_Bip __bip __bip_.

Tan velozmente como mis sentidos me lo permitían esquivé el ataque vertical que iba a darme de lleno en la cabeza. El pie de mi Gundam pisó la cabeza del Wing prácticamente pasando sobre él hacia su espalda. Un segundo de victoria, e intenté cortarle el brazo izquierdo; de nuevo me esquivaron buscando someterme, empujarme metal con metal hacia algún edificio. Las ametralladoras a los lados de mi cabeza sirvieron para imponer distancia y poder alejarme antes de estrellarme contra la pared de concreto reforzada con metal, recuerdo de la base ahora escombros.

Detuve el impacto de su sable con el mío, cruzados.

La frialdad en los ojos verdes del Wing era prácticamente igual a la que imaginaba en los ojos de Heero ahora mismo. Gélida y dura.

- Acaba con esto Heero, deja de jugar –le insistí por el altoparlante-.

_**-… **_

- Soy tu enemigo ¿No? Adelante, intenta cobrarte mi vida, no estás peleando enserio maldito desgraciado; ¿Qué te preocupa, que Relena no te perdone haberme matado? –provoqué a sabiendas de lo que sucedería-

El Wing Zero se apartó disparándome con ambas armas instaladas sobre sus hombros. No tuve inconveniente de esquivar cada tiro subiendo en altitud rápidamente y desapareciendo. Volví a hacer visible mi armadura justo a escasos metros de él con mi brazo en alto.

_**- Cobarde.**_

- _¡¿Qué?_

Puso reversa escapando a mi ataque. ¡Maldición, había faltado poco!

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

_**- Huiste. Esto tampoco te hace feliz.**_

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes por lo que pasé! –exclamé apretando más fuertemente los controles de mando, volviendo a embestir inmediatamente con la espada-.

Golpeé varias veces pero él se defendió bien.

- _**¿Por**__** cuánto **__**pasaste, **__**Duo?**_

¡¿Me estaba tomando al pelo?

Le vi intentar cortarme pero mi escudo impidió nuevamente el golpe.

- ¡Ni sueñes con que te lo voy a decir, ya es tarde, todo esto acabó! Ustedes están equivocados, son parte de mi pasado, y voy a corregir esta distorsión, ¡Voy a probarles cuál es la verdad, cuál es el modo correcto de vivir!

Con furia intenté atinarle algún corte en la armadura. Solamente llegué a tocar levemente el pecho del Wing.

Eso es. Porque yo había encontrado a dónde pertenecer, un lugar cálido que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos luego de tantos años…. Ellos nunca pudieron ni siquiera asemejarse a ese hogar. Ellos nunca me buscaron. Preguntarme ahora _'__Cómo__ estás __Duo__'_ es lo más hipócrita del mundo. Solo siempre fue la única persona que siempre intentó hacernos sobrevivir y enseñarnos. Desde que éramos niños.

Memorias de Yuti, Solo y los demás chicos del barrio cruzaron ante mis ojos.

_**- Estás equivocado.**_

La voz de Heero a través del intercomunicador sonó suavemente. Intuí inmediatamente que no estaba enojado pero no podía figurarme tampoco qué cara estaría poniendo ahora. Su Mobile Suit se quedó quieto a unos metros de mí, de pie. Permanecí absorto.

_**- Negar tus emociones y desconfiar no es el modo correcto de vivir, Duo. ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar hasta encontrarte a ti mismo…? **_

Mordí mis labios cuando amenazaron con temblar. Algo dentro de mi pecho se contraía dolorosamente impidiéndome respirar correctamente, debilitando todos mis músculos y haciéndome tiritar como en pleno invierno. Inspiré ligeramente asegurándome de que la voz no me saliera quebrada.

- Ya me encontré.

_**- Falso. Ese no eres tú.**_

- ¡Tú no sabes quién soy yo! ¡Lo que tú conociste de mi era lo que creía y podía ser, pero no lo que debía! ¡No hay forma que hubiera podido ser feliz de esa manera, tú no lo entiendes porque no has vivido ni la mitad de lo que viví yo! ¡Si hubiera estado bien y hubiera podido ser feliz del modo en que estaba entonces ni tú ni los demás me hubieran abandonado!

… Ah, carajo, se me escapó. Bueno, qué más daba…

Qué más da. Ya era historia. Pero eso no evitaría que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo…

- ¿Qué es la amistad para ti, Heero…? ¿Acaso eres capaz de sentir otra cosa, además de deseo…? Yo sí tengo corazón… pero no es para nadie más que para Él. Porque toda la vida, siempre fue el único que pensó en mi.

_**- Falso.**_

- ¡Cállate!

_**-**__** "**__**¿Crees**__** que**__** para **__**mí**__** sería **__**mentirte?**__**"**_(3)

No noté los propulsores del Wing Zero iniciándose. El Gundam blanco y azul se alejó del mío mientras su piloto pronunciaba esas últimas palabras y yo solamente podía mirar mis propias rodillas que todavía temblaban. No tenía fuerzas, mi cuerpo estaba abarrotado. No había ningún sonido a mi alrededor, ni tampoco ninguna luz.

¿Por qué él me insistía con lo mismo? Ni siquiera tenía lógica. Aún así dolía… y yo no podía entender por qué. Era feliz con Solo, me sentía amado y protegido con Solo ¿Por qué me hería lo que Heero llegaba a decirme? No tenía sentido. Heero mismo no tenía sentido, había perdido toda la coherencia en sus palabras. Tenía que convencerme de eso…

… Quizás después, cuando mi cuerpo dejara de temblar violentamente.

Todo estaba _tan_ oscuro…. Necesitaba un abrazo de Solo, pero no podía moverme, no quería. Tenía miedo de que si lo hacía algo se rompiera en mí, probablemente yo mismo, en mil pedazos irreparables e irreconocibles. _Quizás __si __muriera__…_ pensé cerrando los ojos fuertemente y sollozando. Sin noción del tiempo que había pasado simplemente apagué los intercomunicadores y me incliné hacia adelante, tratando de contener un poco _esa __sensación_ que se derramaba de mi pecho partiéndome el tórax al medio. Esa herida debía dejar de sangrar, que se suponía ya había cerrado, pero aún estaba ahí fresca y todo lo que Heero decía parecía atravesarla para dejarme muriendo en vida.

Quiero dejar de ser Duo Maxwell, abandonar mi pasado, y mi futuro. Quiero olvidarlo todo, simplemente ser yo y que el mundo me valga exactamente nada. ¿Por qué Shinigami no posesionaba mi cuerpo y enviaba mi alma al infierno, donde pertenecía?

Morir probablemente solucionaría todo. No más problemas, no más dolor, no más lágrimas, no más ataduras, no más ejecutando el papel de estorbo.

Lentamente regresé a la normalidad por la vibración en mi bolsillo. Abrí los ojos completamente mojados mientras respiraba profundamente, y me solté el pecho que antes sujetaba fuertemente. Mareado, confundido, aturdido, busqué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta el celular; todo mi cuerpo carecía de fuerzas algunas como si hubiera sido sedado con droga.

-… ¿Sí…?

_**-… Duo… retirada…, vuelve a casa.**_

-…. Voy.

Intenté mirar alrededor buscando entender el panorama, no parecía haber nada reconocible salvo humo, pero a lo lejos junto a la torre de comando ya prendida fuego y de pie estaban mis antiguos compañeros de guerra, uno junto a otro. La idea de que yo debería estar ahí fue arrancada totalmente de cuajo al instante. Me volteé y conduje de regreso hacia Warpeace, guiándome por la borrosa imagen del Hellburn a lo lejos también camino a la nave.

Fuera de mí mismo configuré el Deathscythe en piloto automático. Únicamente entonces pude descansar sobre el asiento, recargado completamente, párpados cubriendo mis globos oculares, respiración entrecortada. Todavía me sentía quebrado, sin poder evitar pensar una y otra vez en todo.

Llegaba a mí en principio la figura del Padre Maxwell –últimamente lo recordaba mucho. Es como si quisiera decirme algo pero no comprendía el mensaje que mi subconsciente pretendía darme. Sólo veía su rostro en la negrura de mis pensamientos cuando cerraba los ojos, a veces la imagen se disolvía como en agua, y aparecían recuerdos… la primaria, mi deserción, la muerte de la hermana Hellen, la sangre en mis manos, mis asaltos a diferentes aeronaves, la primera vez que subí a mi Gundam, las veces que con su guadaña corté Mobile Suits sin piedad... Las primeras noches de mi infancia hasta que pude subirme al Deathscythe por primera vez, me perseguía por las noches ese recuerdo y sensación de las manos teñidas de rojo. Luego no más… ahora lo que me persigue es otra cosa: la sensación de desolación que sentía en aquel entonces.

-… ¿Qué anda mal conmigo… _aibo__…__?__ –_murmuré viendo las lucecitas de colores sobre la pantalla- Ojalá pudieras decirme… qué camino tomar…

Suspiré pesadamente viendo la compuerta de la nave abierta esperando por mi aterrizaje. Sólo me encargué de dejar bien ubicado el Mobile Suit y entonces simplemente cerré los ojos, dejando salir todo el aire. Mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse y todo lo que noté entonces fue oscuridad… porque mi mente acababa de desconectarse. Si salía me enfrentaría al interrogatorio de Solo; si me quedaba probablemente obtuviera un poco de privacidad. No necesité pensar demasiado para dejarme caer en un sueño liviano.

_**-T.R - T.R-**_

"_**Hemos estado soñando, pero quién lo puede negar. **_

_**Este es el mejor modo vivir, entre la verdad y las mentiras"**_

_De nuevo sólo está oscuro ¿Estoy flotando? No hay peso alguno, estoy liviano ¿Estaré en el espacio…? No. Hace frío como si fuera pero está más oscuro que en el mismo espacio exterior. No logro ver a ninguna parte, ni siquiera a mí mismo. Es un poco aterrador._

_¿Dónde estoy…? _

_Todavía me duele._

_¿El combate fue un sueño y estoy durmiendo en un cuarto de L2? Probablemente olvidé prender la luz… _

_Tanteo a mis lados. Nada más vacío. _

_No estoy acostado, ni parado. Sólo floto en medio de la nada. _

_**-****Cobarde**** –**oí resonar-._

_Me estremecí buscando ver algo en medio de la penumbra. A donde quiera que observase sólo hallaba negro._

_¿Quién era?_

"_**El miedo marchita el alma al punto de no retorno.  
Debemos ser el cambio que deseamos ver."**_

_**- Mentiroso.**_

_Yo no miento. No está en mi naturaleza mentir. Nunca lo hice._

_¡Soy Duo Maxwell, el que huye, se esconde, pero nunca miente! _

_**- Huyes.**_

_Mi conciencia. _

_¿Y qué con eso…? Soy feliz donde estoy. Soy feliz con Solo. ¿Qué hay de malo en huir de lo que nos lastima? Era innecesario ser tan masoquista para continuar apegados a situaciones que desgarran nuestro corazón. Aquí habían personas que me querían, me necesitaban…. Estaba bien junto a Solo, como su amante, su soldado, su camarada, su amigo, lo que él quisiera._

_**- Falso.**_

_- ¡Yo no miento! _

_**- Entonces prende la luz. **_

_- ¡NO! _

_No quiero ver algo triste que me vuelva miserable._

_**- La muerte no puede temerle a algo insignificante como la decepción. **_

_No es decepción, es miedo a la desolación. La muerte siempre está sola al final._

_**-… Lo estarás si no te das cuenta de cuántos se preocupan por ti.**_

_**- Déjame sacarte de allí (permíteme liberarte de ti mismo) puedo hacerlo (confía en mí)**_

_**- Son conscientes de ti (si desconfías continuarás solo por dentro…)**_

…_. ¿Conscientes de mí? ¿Dices que podrían estar pensando en mi justo ahora, sin que lo note…? ¿Por qué mi propia conciencia está repitiéndome cosas que intento sellar intensamente el resto del día? Esto no tiene sentido._

_**- En el fondo sabes quiénes te recuerdan y quienes no…**_

"_**Mira quién soy, ábrete camino hacia la superficie, alcanza mi mano.  
Vamos a mostrarles que podemos liberar tu mente y encontrar el camino.  
El mundo está en nuestras manos.**_

_**Esto no es el final."**_

_Vi perfectamente el brillo de mi propio cuerpo como si pudiera iluminar la oscuridad conmigo mismo. _

_Algo más brilló por sobre mi cabeza. Tenía la sensación de que algo abrazador y resplandeciente venía por mí, ¿Qué era eso? _

_Estiré mi mano intrigado con tal calor y color. El agarre firme, áspero, pero tibio sostuvo mis dedos halándome consigo y de pronto yo me elevaba de esa oscuridad espesa, que quería someterme con cadenas y volverme a hundir._

_El contorno de la persona que me alzaba hacia la luz era uno familiar, conocido, al igual que el calor de su piel. Pero era incierto pues carecía de facciones. La luz de atrás me impedía verlo._

"_**Yo entraré en tu mundo, veré a través tus ojos.**_

_**Trataré de entender, antes de que nosotros perdamos lo que tenemos."**_

_Está tibio aquí. El resplandor me encandila. _

_**- Aún te niegas a aceptarlo.**_

_- Aún no hay pruebas de su veracidad. _

_**- Otras personas tampoco mienten.**_

_-… Todos mienten alguna vez._

_Perfección no existe._

_**- Incluso tú. **_

_- ¡No!_

_**- Incluso Solo.**_

_- ¡Él nunca me mentiría!_

_**- Entonces prende la luz. Tú sabes cuánto crees en las personas.**_

_Aunque diga que no… quizás es porque creo y espero que me hiere la indiferencia. La vieja sensación de que sólo era yo quien estaba en un error volvía a nacer, acrecentándose e instalándose con cada etéreo instante. Pensamientos como si estaba dudando de más, si mi desconfianza era producida o si algún día me arrepentiría, aparecían de pronto bombardeándome la cabeza._

"_**No podemos solamente dejar de creer porque tenemos que intentar.  
Podemos levantarnos por sobre la verdad y sus mentiras."**_

_- **Yo**** estoy ****aquí.**_

_No es cierto, no estarás. No me hagas creer que sí porque duele._

_- **Tú**** sabes ****quiénes ****son.**_

_Si supiera no me habrían defraudado._

_**- ¿Quién eres?**_

_Soy Duo Maxwell. _

_**-… Entonces tienes que saberlo. Duo Maxwell no puede seguir mintiéndose. ¿Cuál es la verdad Duo?**_

_**Cuál es la verdad.**_

"_**Oigo **__**el **__**silencio **__**predicando **__**mi **__**culpa.  
¿Permanecerá **__**nuestra **__**fuerza **__**si **__**su **__**poder **__**reina?**__**"**_(4)

_**-T.R - T.R-**_

_La verdad._

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Mi frente sudada y mi respiración errática evidenciaban el aparente sueño surrealista, fantasioso y por demás drogado del universo. También el corazón me taponaba los oídos con su palpitar. A mi alrededor todo estaba sombrío pero reconocía la cabina aún con la tenue luz interior, casi imperceptible.

¿Qué diablos había sido ese sueño?

Tomé una bocanada de aire limpiándome la frente con un brazo. Todo a mi alrededor parecía ser ensordecedor. Apenas comprendía algo. La confusión se hacía presente en mis ojos haciéndome olvidar, en el proceso, el antiguo dolor de pecho. Cuando por fin pude inhalar y exhalar regularmente me quedé perdido mirando a un punto fijo frente a mis ojos.

Entonces entendí. _Mi__ verdad_.

Soy Duo Maxwell. ¿Qué hago tratando de abandonar mi pasado…? ¿Qué estoy haciendo llamándome Shinigami pero queriendo olvidar los factores que me hicieron lo que soy? ¿Qué hago aquí… ayudando en una guerra?

_¿Qué hago reviviendo muertos y adorándolos al mismo tiempo? _

_Solo aún está muerto. Tan muerto como el padre Maxwell._

_¿Es eso lo que querías decirme…?_

* * *

1= … ¡Jo! xD sí, está bien escrito. A estas alturas era un poco obvio, me parece.

2= Tercer Gundam, lo verán probablemente dentro de un par de episodios.

3= Heero le pregunta esto luego del segundo encuentro íntimo ya en casa de Quatre, Episodio 06. Hace remembranza. Y OMG, no sé ustedes pero me sonó a re declaración de amor xDDD aunque no era la intención ni Duo lo entenderá así.

4= Fragmentos desordenados de la canción Within Temptation – See Who I Am.

_**N/A**_: ¡ÉPICO EPISODIO!

Me quedó bien psico. ¡Espero que les guste!

El principio del cambio. El inicio de la transformación. Secretos revelados, descubrimientos a medio explicar…

El siguiente episodio probablemente sea PEOR que este xD en el sentido de _RARO_.

Enserio quise poner algo del pasado de Duo y Frederic acá pero como que… me encontré con un problema a media narración y tuve que modificar mis planes. ¡Pero en el siguiente va, lo prometo!

¡Nos vemos!

**¡Dejen reviews, carajo! lol**

_**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_

_26/10/11_


	18. Verdad

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary**__**:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora? ¡NO...! - ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

Palabras en _**Negrita y cursiva**_ son las que se escuchan por el intercomunicador.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_- -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**-~-~-~- En el capítulo anterior… -~-~-~-**_

* * *

_**- Dos Mobile Suit de origen desconocido están atacando el edificio principal de Preventers en este mismo instante. Parecen ser Gundams…**_

- Yutira, me ocuparé de esta línea. Ábrete paso y ve a la torre principal

_**- Hecho. **_

Moví mi hoz cortando las piernas de varios Tauros obscuros a la vez.

_Solo_.

_**- Duo, refuerzos a las 1700. **_

- Got ya.

_**- Mi mejor hombre no puede morir en combate. **_

Aceleré el motor […] me extrañó no notar más balas ni sables interfiriendo en mi camino.

- Apúrate.

_**- ¡DUO! **_

Los _bip_ consecutivos junto al anuncio en la pantalla me indicaron la presencia de un disparo…

Exaltado impulsé el Gundam lejos del disparo. Tomé la dirección de la derecha en línea recta mientras veía avanzar al rayo hacia mí y perseguirme como si tuviera vida.

Vi al Wing lanzar lejos el arma y sacar el sable de la cintura.

Usé mi escudo para protegerme del primer ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

Detuve el impacto de su sable con el mío, cruzados.

Volví a hacer visible mi armadura justo a escasos metros de él con mi brazo en alto.

_**- Cobarde. Huiste. **_

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes por lo que pasé!

Golpeé varias veces pero él se defendió bien.

Le vi intentar cortarme pero mi escudo impidió nuevamente el golpe.

_**- Negar tus emociones y desconfiar no es el modo correcto de vivir, Duo. ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar hasta encontrarte a ti mismo…? **_

No tenía fuerzas, mi cuerpo estaba tieso.

Todo estaba _tan_ oscuro…. Necesitaba un abrazo de Solo…

_**-… Duo… retirada…, vuelve a casa.**_

-… ¿Qué anda mal conmigo… _aibo…? _

No necesité pensar demasiado para dejarme caer en un sueño liviano.

… _¿Estoy flotando? _

_**- Cobarde. Mentiroso. Huyes**_

_Mi conciencia. _

_**- Entonces prende la luz. **_

_No quiero ver algo triste que me vuelva miserable._

_**- Déjame sacarte de allí (permíteme liberarte de ti mismo) puedo hacerlo (confía en mí) En el fondo sabes quiénes te recuerdan y quienes no…**_

_Algo más brilló por sobre mi cabeza.[…] El agarre firme, áspero, pero tibio sostuvo mis dedos halándome... La luz de atrás me impedía verlo._

_- **Yo estoy aquí ¿Cuál es la verdad Duo?**_

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

¿Qué diablos había sido ese sueño?

_¿Qué hago reviviendo muertos y adorándolos al mismo tiempo? _

_Solo aún está muerto. Tan muerto como el padre Maxwell._

* * *

_**-~-~-~- Capítulo 16 -~-~-~-**_

* * *

- ¿Estás bien?

Escuché esa misma pregunta por quincuagésima vez. Las primeras cinco las pronunció Selene cuando me vio en el hangar saliendo del Deathscythe. Las siguientes seis las escuché de diferentes personas que sólo pasaban por mi camino. El resto…

-… Sí –respondí sin ganas mientras me quitaba la ropa-.

Decirle que estaba bien en realidad carecía de sentido. Solo iba a seguir preguntándolo hasta que a sus oídos llegara algo completamente diferente, más apegado a la realidad y verídico. El problema era que no tenía deseos de hablar mucho. La única cosa que ansiaba urgentemente era una ducha e irme a dormir, dejar que los sueños me consumieran nuevamente. Probablemente así el rompecabezas dentro de mis recuerdos fuera resuelto. A preguntas inconscientes, respuestas inconscientes. La señora lógica no podría hacer nada en esta oportunidad.

-… Duo.

- Voy a ducharme.

Por favor entiende. Comprende que ahora mismo no deseo hablar…

Cerré los ojos tan pronto como el agua tibia golpeó contra mi cabeza. Gotas se deslizaron por mis hombros y pecho barriendo consigo tensiones musculares que aún habían permanecido. La imagen del Padre Maxwell volvió a aparecer en mi cabeza. Vestía la sotana negra, su cabello cano acompañaba a esa imborrable sonrisa pacífica y anciana. Llegaba a mí y se iba… la muerte lo jalaba hacia el sector de los recuerdos. Le pregunté a mi conciencia qué mensaje quería hacerme llegar, pero ella no me respondió.

_La verdad_.

La verdad era que… no estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo acá, o por qué. Una parte de mi todavía estaba convencida de que protegerlo a Él con mi vida era lo correcto. Le creía, sabía que ninguna de sus palabras podía ser mentira. Aún así estaba a la deriva. Imposible entender por qué.

La verdad era que toda esta teórica empatía simplemente no existía.

Me estremecí recogiéndome el cabello bajo el agua, enjuagando de él la espuma. Un instinto superior a mi gritaba que me detuviera, no pensara más. Me encontraba a mi mismo cerca de un desmesurado abismo, con la inseguridad de morir al saltarlo junto a una sensación de fantasía; debía dejar de correr hacia él… dejar de correr hacia el puente de fino cristal que insinuaba el cruce seguro del precipicio. Lo más usual sería hacerme caso pero no lo hice, continué.

Si rompía mi propio esquema… ¿Qué podía suceder? Cuando el resultado no me gustara sólo debía morir. Sencillamente eso… hacer que mi corazón pare definitivamente.

- Voy a morir –susurré girando la perilla de agua-

Miré mi mano pálida sostener el metal brillante sin aceptar del todo mi forma física. Atrapado dentro de mi cuerpo, encontraba la muerte sólo un paso hacia la eternidad… una eternidad en el infierno, pero bueno. Me di la vuelta sujetando una toalla de la repisa. Aún estaba goteando por todas partes cuando comencé a pasar la tela por mi piel. Até la toalla mojada en mi cintura y tomé una seca para mi cabello, saliendo del baño inmediatamente.

Él aún estaba sentado al borde de la cama con sus ojos miel fijos en el suelo frente a sus pies. Únicamente una mirada bastó para saber que seguía preocupado.

-… ¿Necesitas que haga algo? –cuestioné previamente a abrir las puertas del clóset, de donde saqué una camiseta blanca y unos jeans-

Al diablo con el uniforme.

-… Puedes tomarte el día libre, intentar reordenar tus pensamientos.

Esa pizca que inundaba su voz me hacía sospechar de tensiones ocultas. Por las dudas no me atreví a voltear. Temía al brillo incierto en esos ojos miel, su herida espiritual por desconfiar sin motivo. Recé al Dios Shinigami por no oír acusaciones, con tal ahínco, que los brazos rodeando mis hombros me defraudaron notoriamente.

-…. ¿Fue Yuy, verdad…? El que te dejó así, tan lejos de mí…

Se me contrajo el corazón de sólo sentir el aliento cálido, el susurro tenue contra mi piel húmeda perfumada por el jabón. Apreté los labios inmediatamente al sentir la angustia subir amenazadoramente. _Dios mío, por favor aleja a Solo de mí_.

-… ¿Por qué escuchas más lo que alguien como él dice…? No conoce nada de ti Duo, ni la mínima parte; nunca te tendrá como yo te tengo…. Deja ir esos pensamientos inútiles.

¿Cuántos minutos pasaron hasta que fui capaz de respirar sin sentir el yunque sobre mi cabeza? Sin el sonido de las aves, ni de grillos, ni de pasos o voces, era difícil saber cuánto había transcurrido. Al cabo de un momento el abrazo tenue del que era presa se había intensificado, culpa de mi silencio. La vertiginosa sensación de surrealismo comenzaba a enloquecerme, perdería la razón pronto y gritaría a los cuatro vientos porque me dejaran en paz. Tenía que controlarme; _contrólate Duo_. Nadie aquí tenía la culpa de mis suicidas pensamientos.

Eso es, nadie tenía la culpa y nadie tenía por qué sufrir con mis inquietantes ideas mortíferas.

-… Solamente necesito descansar Solo, por favor no insistas –atiné a murmurar subiendo una de mis manos y sujetando con ella, el brazo que me mantenía cautivo contra el caliente y firme pecho de mi compañero-. Estaré bien, estoy aquí; no iré a ninguna parte.

…. Aunque descubriera que esta no es la forma correcta de vivir, aunque descubra que de nuevo estoy pecando, aunque descubra que mi pasado es un error… ¿A dónde más podía ir? No tenía hogar, no tenía familia, no había nadie esperándome en ninguna parte del universo. Y aunque este prototipo de familia fuera deficiente, estuviera completamente equivocada en todo, era _mía_, y me aceptaba. Seguramente esa era toda la razón que necesitaba para quedarme. Sí, eso tenía que bastar.

Probablemente.

-… Nunca voy a dejar de amarte, no te olvides de eso; eres la razón por la que estoy vivo… -le oí responderme íntimamente-. Recuerda sólo eso, tú eres todo lo que yo necesité, necesito, y necesitaré… aunque el mundo se acabe o yo muera.

Espantado con la idea me limité a negar automáticamente.

- Tú vivirás, conmigo, siempre…

Solo siempre fue, es, y será, parte de mi corazón. Su espíritu siempre vivió conmigo y seguirá haciéndolo.

_Es parte de mi pasado, de mi nacimiento_.

… Cierto, ya no puedo decir que me arrepiento o que el pasado me es indiferente. De hecho tenía que empezar a notar ciertas cosas importantes empezando por la más primordial: este Solo era muy diferente el Solo que yo conocí años atrás. Probablemente me amara igual o más, probablemente quisiera protegerme igual o más que antes, probablemente buscara justicia de la misma manera que antes, pero este Solo era un hombre con demasiadas heridas en el alma… no era un niño resentido y solitario que buscaba una familia propia.

Protegerlo probablemente fuera inútil si era incapaz de curarlo. ¿Cómo iba a curar a alguien más si ni siquiera podía con mis propias heridas? ¿Quién iba a curarme a mi, él? No, eso estaba mal, no cuadraba.

Noté de pronto los brazos de él soltándome renuentemente, permaneciendo cerca aún después, con sólo su frente apoyada en mi hombro y sus manos sosteniendo mis brazos.

-… Todo va a estar bien, Solo… -le susurré esperando que eso le diera fuerzas y esperanzas-.

- No pienses tanto, Duo.

Asentí por compromiso únicamente para librarme de su agarre. Entonces pude acabar de vestirme y trenzarme el cabello apropiadamente, aún bajo la estricta mirada miel que se rehusaba a desprenderse de mi. Até fuertemente mi cabello a media espalda con un listón negro y me mantuve de pie observando a la nada frente a mi, preguntándome inevitablemente, qué era lo que debía hacer ahora.

_La verdad_. Qué concepto tan profundo y vacío a la vez.

¿La verdad de lo que quería hacer…? Ir ahora mismo a Preventers con Heero y Quatre y decirles que nada más importaba, que escapemos los cinco juntos, robemos los Gundams, y peleemos por nuestra propia justicia. La verdad era que tampoco sabía cuál era la justicia de ellos como para afirmar que ellos vendrían conmigo, adonde fuera. La verdad era que tenía demasiado miedo de preguntarles al respecto… porque las personas mentían.

La verdad era que incluso yo mentía a veces. Prefería huir, esconderme, pero indudablemente acababa mintiendo, como recién. En realidad no creía que todo fuera a estar simplemente bien, tenía la sensación de que todos acabarían odiándome y yo terminaría muerto, ¿Y el mundo? Ni siquiera me importaba ahora.

La verdad… era muy angustiosa.

¿Quién era yo, entonces, si no era quien creía ser…?

Entreabrí los labios y los volvía a cerrar inspirando disimuladamente. No sabía quién era yo mismo, eso me asustaba. La verdad era que tenía miedo incluso de descubrirme a mí mismo, de encontrarme. La verdad era que Heero tenía razón cuando decía que aún no me había encontrado a mí mismo.

Heero tenía razón…

Aún así, ¿Él me conocía, realmente…? ¿Quién me conocía de verdad? Solo me repetía que era el único en saber de mi… pero…

Giré mi rostro a un lado buscando lo que sabía encontraría, sentado al borde de la cama. Su mirada encontró la mía sin titubear, aún preocupada.

-… Nee, Solo –susurré sólo para los dos girando lentamente sobre mis talones hasta encararlo-, tú…. ¿Quién crees que soy?

Le vi enseriarse intensamente.

-… Estás pensando de más… -me advirtió en igual tono de voz-.

- Responde por favor… dime quién crees que soy –insistí dando mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerle ver que era realmente importante-.

No obtuve una respuesta inmediata. Parecía que él iba a meditarlo antes de comentarme algo al respecto. Sin embargo no me impacienté.

- No estoy seguro de lo que quieras escuchar… todo lo que sé, es que eres Duo, ¿Quién otro si no…? –pronunció lentamente sin desviar en ningún momento la mirada- Quizás hemos cambiado un poco con los años, pero Duo es Duo, sigue teniendo ese enorme corazón dentro suyo y ese enorme valor para pelear por lo que cree. Es suficiente para mí.

- ¿En qué crees que he cambiado…?

- En muchas cosas –atinó a sonreírme-, física y emocionalmente. Ahora pareces más maduro que antes… menos impulsivo y cuidadoso, pero eso es normal, la guerra te hizo así. Seguramente tienes miedos que no conozco… pero dime ¿Acaso no piensas lo mismo de mi?

Asentí despacio.

- Luego de más de diez años es normal que hayamos crecido y dejado las niñerías atrás… pero en el fondo somos lo mismo. Yo también tengo miedo, Duo, y también me cuesta aceptar algunas cosas, pero no importa porque te tengo a ti conmigo.

¿El valor se lo daba el saber que no estaba solo…?

-… No pienses tanto, concéntrate en lo que importa: permanecer unidos –me recordó de nuevo-. Si estamos juntos nada nos vencerá, nunca; aunque perdamos la guerra no seremos vencidos.

Mientras permanezcamos con vida siempre podemos rearmarnos.

Perdí la noción del momento en que bajé mis ojos al piso, y luego volví a encontrarme rodeado de un abrazo tibio.

Aún así no me conformaban esas palabras… ¿Entonces no importaba si mentía o no, si huía o no, porque a fin de cuentas de todas formas lo tendría a él conmigo? Sonaba demasiado bien y fácil, ¿Por qué no podía creerlas…? ¿Qué había de mal en mí, que me impedía confiar en lo que esta persona me decía? Si él era tan importante para mi debería poder creerle y seguir sus palabras sin dudarlo. Esta sensación de ansiar estar solo y ahogarme en mi propia oscuridad sólo me quería advertir de algo más, mucho más profundo, como podría serlo quizás el que Solo no fuera del todo correcto para mí.

-… Iré a dar una vuelta.

Me deshice de su necesitado abrazo con el cuidado de alguien que temía romper el corazón y la figura de esa otra persona. Sin prisa y junto a una muy obligada sonrisa me alejé hasta salir de aquel cuarto, evitando en mi camino a cualquier posible persona que anduviera por aquellos lugares. Si hablaba con algún individuo acabaría sonando amargado y sádico, por mi misma inestabilidad. La verdad era que ahora más que nunca quería mandarlos a todos al diablo.

_La verdad_.

La verdad era que tenía tanto miedo. Quería gritar por ayuda, quería huir de aquí. Trataba de ahogar constantemente esa frasecita que asaltaba mi mente ("_Heero, sácame de aquí"_) porque sabía que tenía la obligación de salir de esto por mi cuenta, pero aún así era difícil. Me era complicado aceptar que yo no era quien había creído ser, me dolía, me angustiaba. Aceptar que nada era como yo había creído traía como consecuencia el abismal peso de los demás hechos: las mentiras, las escapadas, mi infidelidad, mis dudas, mi inseguridad, mi confusión… ¿Cómo alguien podía aceptar fácilmente eso?

No… yo no podía estar confundido, ni equivocado, era imposible. Siempre fui quien tuvo las cosas más claras en el pasado. Pero en el pasado, ¿Qué era el hoy por hoy? ¿Podía sentirme tranquilo pensando que hoy por hoy eso era igual que antes? No. Nada era como antes, lo había dicho una vez, ¿cierto?... nada podía ser como antes desde que Solo me secuestró aquella noche…

… Solo, aún no entiendo por qué tenías que secuestrarme de esa manera… ¿Qué necesidad había de hacerme creer que simplemente era un inútil…? Solo…

Noté borrosamente en frente a mí una figura femenina envestida en un traje color hueso. Al enfocar la vista reconocí a Relena, de espaldas a mi observando a través de una ventana el exterior de la nave. Su rostro serio y cargado de preocupación me hizo sentir comprendido. Habían más almas en pena en este tiempo de revolución… yo no era el último vaso de agua en el desierto.

- Relena.

Mi voz sonó algo seca al acercarme hasta su lado. Ella bajó la mano apoyada en el vidrio hasta reposarla al borde del amplio vidrio y me devolvió una corta mirada.

-… ¿Acaso es un mal día, Duo? –me preguntó con un tono tan cordial y maternal que suspiré involuntariamente-

Tomé un par de minutos para pensar en la respuesta.

- Mucho para meditar –concluí-, ¿Tú?

De nuevo silencio. Aparentemente a ambos nos constaba dilucidar cómo comunicar nuestras ideas.

- He estado preguntándome qué haría Heero de estar aquí.

Escuchar ese nombre de los labios de otra persona me atrajo otra vez un sentimiento de amargura.

- ¿Qué crees que haría Heero si estuviera bajo las órdenes del Duque Frederic? –esta vez le vi mirarme fijamente a los ojos-

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada volteé a la ventana.

-… No lo sé.

Jamás lo había pensado así. ¿Heero habría venido a pelear por Solo? ¿Heero hubiera dejado de pelear por Preventers? ¿Acaso hubiera buscado su propia forma de pelear en la guerra? ¿Heero hubiera desafiado a Solo o hubiera estado de acuerdo con sus puntos de vista?

- Hace un año y medio invité a Heero a una ceremonia formal que se realizaba en las afueras de la península europea.

Volví a mirar a la rubia apenas la escuché hablar. Me sentí atrapado por la poca relación que parecían tener ambos temas. Pero Relena continuó observando el paisaje tras el cristal con una vaga estela de amargura en los ojos.

- En realidad no había pensado que fuera a ir, pero me sorprendió una mañana con su visita, estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba de las últimas veces que lo había visto, con unos jeans azules y una cazadora negra… -fruncí el ceño viéndola sonreír vagamente-. No fui capaz de verlo inmediatamente, pero cuando luego de la ceremonia parecía querer quedarse empecé a pensar que algo no andaba bien… al comienzo pensé que simplemente deseaba pasar tiempo cerca, pero después de unos días…

¿A dónde quería ir? De nuevo había callado como si le costara demasiado decirlo en palabras. Los labios que se le habían curvado hacia abajo lentamente durante su narración volvieron a subirse imperceptiblemente.

- Siempre hubo algo en ti Duo que me pareció muy llamativo e inusual –me miró-. Además de tu mirada, o tus expresiones, había _algo_ más; en esa oportunidad en que tuvimos aquél conflicto con Chris y Ralph(1) fui capaz de verlos a todos ustedes juntos, y luego al ver a Heero a solas en aquella ceremonia más de un año después, llegué a la conclusión de que algo estaba mal.

- Gracias, pero honestamente no te sigo para nada –me vi obligado a contestar con una queda sonrisa-.

-… Duo, ¿Qué relación llevabas con Heero?

Esa pregunta acompañada de la enorme seriedad en el rostro de la joven delegada me provocó un preinfarto. Mi semblante se vino abajo, estoy seguro que más que evidentemente. Cerré mi boca temporalmente abierta buscando humedecerme los labios, resecos de pronto al igual que la garganta.

"_**¿Estás preocupado? Por Relena, era como si estuvieran saliendo después de todo."**_

" _**¿Pelearon?"**_

"_**No me mires así, todos aquí sabíamos que salías con ella"**_

Todos los recuerdos de aquella conversación me asaltaron oportunamente.

- No estoy seguro –contesté muy lentamente-; antes hubiera creído que éramos amigos… pero no estoy seguro.

¿Habíamos sido amigos, o compañeros? ¿Habíamos sido amigos alguna vez? ¿Fuimos compañeros y luego amantes? ¿O fuimos amigos y luego simplemente amigos con derechos? ¿Cuál era la vital diferencia entre todas las opciones?

- ¿Puedo saber si lo odias… o te es indiferente?

Intenté pasar por alto el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Negué frenéticamente.

- Ninguna –pasé mi mano derecha por la nuca, me incomodaba la conversación-. Es odioso e insoportable en ocasiones, terco, caprichoso, infantil, egocéntrico… pero nunca lo odié, ni me fue indiferente. Por eso precisamente es difícil decir qué relación tenemos… o teníamos; él siempre es… tan silencioso –fruncí el ceño observando el plateado piso bajo mis pies-… uno tiene que andar adivinando qué piensa y qué quiere, y algunas cosas no se pueden adivinar… y hay cosas que él tampoco quiere compartir conmigo.

-… ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar… que probablemente no quiera abrirse contigo por temor a que lo rechaces?

- Khj, ¿temor a que lo rechace? ¿ Rechazar el qué, precisamente? –repetí conteniendo la risa- Lo siento, pero si estás intentando hablar de una posibilidad romántica, Heero es el último capaz de enamorarse…

- Antes de que nos despidiéramos por última vez le aconsejé que si llegaba a encontrar a quien estaba buscando, tratara de hablar del tema y aclararlo… porque en ese momento estaba segura que sería correspondido –me insistió con efusión-. Dime Duo, ¿Me equivoqué? ¿Debí decirle que tratara de olvidar? Pensé que tú sentías lo mismo por él…

- ¿Qué?

_¿QUÉ?_

"_**Piensa en esto y no preguntes,… ¿Crees que para mí, sería mentirte?"**_

"_**Ese no eres tú.**_"

"**_¿Crees que para mí, sería mentirte?"_**

Un leve temblor sacudió la base sobre la que me encontraba de pie sin embargo no fui capaz de alterarme sino hasta que las luces naranjas se prendieron sobre mi cabeza, en el cielorraso. Azorado observé el techo, a lo lejos escuchando el altavoz resonar, y a Solo por él dando instrucciones para comenzar un contraataque. ¿Estábamos bajo ataque…? Luego volví a mirar a Relena sin poder salir de mi asombro. ¿Había querido decir lo que yo creía?

- Es mejor que vayas –me aconsejó suavemente-.

Con una sensación de vértigo sobre mi cabeza regresé a la desierta habitación que compartía con el comandante, me vestí rápidamente con el uniforme sin olvidar mi mágnum en el cinto del pantalón, y salí. Ni siquiera opté por darle aviso a nadie de mi salida porque no le debía explicaciones a nadie, aunque principalmente porque estaba todavía demasiado aturdido como para poder pensar en algo más que no fuera lo que acababa de oír. De bajada en el ascensor al hangar tuve tiempo para angustiarme y revolverme la cabeza, incluso monté mi Deathscythe todavía algo incómodo. Traté de menguar la sensación que entorpecía mis movimientos.

La zona estaba repleta de soldados que vestían exactamente como yo, subiéndose a diferentes unidades de Mobile Suit e incluso algunos optando por usar el Sistema Zero para los Mobile Dolls. Él era el único capaz de usar apropiadamente el Sistema Zero y poner en marcha una estrategia que diera resultado. Pero eso seguramente ya lo sabía. Cualquiera que intentara dominar los Mobile Dolls saldría perdiendo una vez que Heero y Quatre entraran en escena y desmantelaran la formación.

_Heero… _

No, no, concéntrate Duo.

Mi principal misión entonces era asegurarme de que nadie interrumpiera los planes de combate. Defender la cabina principal del Warpeace de cualquier ataque.

Sí, sí, olvídate de aquella pregunta que ahora te sonaba a declaración de amor, Duo por favor, Heero era la última persona que podría sentir amor. Sí, Heero era frío e insensible. Olvídate de él.

Suspiré profundamente.

Vi las pantallas a mí alrededor encenderse mientras yo iba prendiendo botón por botón. Turbinas, intercomunicador, chequeo de motores, combustible, energía, autodetonador; todo parecía en orden. Escuché por los parlantes interiores a un par de camaradas asombrarse porque el Deathscythe estaba funcionando y preparándose para despejar y fugazmente sonreí, aliviado, porque mi compañero de combate seguía siendo asombroso. Moví las piernas del Gundam enfilándolo hacia la salida e inicié los propulsores, saliendo inmediatamente por el área de despegue hacia el cielo.

_**- ¿Duo? **_

Yutira por la línea 1.

- Todo bien, te doy una mano –le miré fugazmente-.

Sabía lo que pensaba. Que probablemente iba a terminar siendo un estorbo más que una ayuda.

Probablemente tenía razón pero si me quedaba sin hacer nada me arrepentiría.

Levanté vuelo en medio del aire alcanzando rápidamente la primera hilera de formación que ya estaba en combate contra otras unidades diferenciadas por color e insignia. Era un caos, explosiones por doquier. Una vez en posición no fue difícil encontrar por dónde comenzar, cortando con la oz los primeros pedazos de metal. El brillo de mi Gundam seguramente atrajo consigo varios rumores, varias habladurías, principalmente por lo que me sucedió en el enfrentamiento anterior…

Tenía que reivindicarme de algún modo. Más importante, debía mentalizarme: yo era el piloto estrella de esta nave, el equivalente a Heero Yuy en Preventers, debía creérmelo, pelear con fiereza, demostrarles a todo el mundo que era digno del título de un piloto Gundam. Quizás si conseguía mejorar mi autoestima todo lo demás fuera más fácil… porque a fin de cuentas, como decía Solo, Duo era Duo, ¿Qué importaba a quién le gustaba y a quién no? Solo estaría siempre allí para mí, aunque ninguno de los dos fuéramos perfectos.

Aunque si lo que Relena acababa de decir era verdad… ¿Heero acostándose conmigo no había sido puramente sexo? ¿Entonces Heero sí se preocupaba por mi? ¿Qué si Heero tenía razón y Solo estaba equivocado? ¿Por qué ambos necesariamente debían estar equivocados?

Corté verticalmente otro Mobile Suit. Una cantidad considerable de chispazos salió de la maquinaria hasta desaparecer en una nube de humo y fuego.

Yo era el Shinigami aquí.

- Yo soy quien los enviará al infierno, yo soy quien tiene el poder sobre las vidas de todos –susurré tomando más firmemente los controles-. Yo soy el único que vale la pena.

Fruncí el ceño convenciéndome de ello e hice girar el arma en mis manos. Rápidamente, con un brillo esmeralda en los ojos de mi Deathscythe, nos alejamos con los estallidos a nuestras espaldas y dejando vacío otro sector de combate.

Basta de dudas, no era momento para dudar. De hecho era lo peor que podía hacer ahora, ponerme a pensar demasiado y no prestar atención.

Con las ametralladoras instaladas en los hombros del Deathscythe disparé repetidas veces a un Suit que estaba por atacar a mi compañera. Apenas al notar que el daño ya estaba hecho y no representaba un peligro giré enfrentando a otra potencial amenaza. Luego de volver a ganar el mini set me di cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Allí no estaban los Gundams.

- Necesito la localización de los Gundams –avisé por el intercomunicador al comandante del Warpeace-.

_**- Un minuto.**_

Esperé pacientemente sin desperdiciar ni un minuto para tomar ventaja. Cuanto más bajas tuviera el enemigo más próxima sería su derrota.

_**- 05 está al Oeste, las coordenadas llegarán al Deathscythe; 01 aún no apareció, 03 se encuentra al Este de la nave, pasando las colinas; aún no pudo traspasar nuestra defensa. 04 llegó junto con 03 pero se retiró antes de que respondiéramos el ataque. **_

- Me ocuparé ahora mismo del 05. No podemos permitir que intenten desarmar la formación. 04 y 01 son los únicos capaces de usar el Sistema Zero en todo su potencial… pero no creo que ese sea el plan.

_**- Yo tampoco. Es más probable que intenten rodearnos y dividirnos. Mantente cerca de la nave. **_

- De acuerdo.

Quemé el combustible avivando la intensidad de mis propulsores, aunque un disparo justo sobre las alas vampíricas de mi Suit desestabilizó un poco la navegación. La aleación y la resistencia de la armadura para peleas cuerpo a cuerpo absorbió la mayor parte del impacto, pero me disgustó de todas formas. Sorprendentemente fui cubierto por otro piloto de rango inferior que disparó fácilmente al centro del aparato destruyéndolo.

_**- ¡Ve a ocuparte del Gundam, piloto! **_

- ¡Claro! ¡Gracias! –exclamé sonriendo sinceramente, por todo lo que llevaba sin sonreír el resto del día-.

Miré al frente en busca del verdoso aparato más adelante, que con una llamarada de fuego destruyó a varios de mis compañeros. ¿Qué había pasado con la política de no matar de Preventers? Lo sabía, habían sido puras patrañas… estúpida organización.

- ¡Wufei Chang!

Le facilité la tarea de buscarme con la vista, disparándole lo que le quedaban de municiones directo en el pecho y cabeza de su querido Nataku. Se cubrió con el escudo y aproveché el descuido para retroceder de regreso a la nave principal. Esperaba que me siguiera, porque no pensaba combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con otro Gundam estando tan abismalmente lejos del Warpeace. Echando un vistazo atrás vi su lejana figura intentando darme alcance.

- Tranquilo… está calculado –me dije viendo saltar al Shenlong sobre mí en un evidente ataque frontal-.

Ambos Gundams perdieron altitud debido al choque de energía proveniente de nuestras armas térmicas. Pasó desapercibido para mí la excesiva atención del resto de los Mobile Suits a nuestro personal combate. 05 intentaba amancillarme contra la tierra, hundirme y seguro ahí darme con fuego. Pero mi 02 tenía una sorpresita.

Activé el manto de invisibilidad desapareciendo ante los (seguramente) estupefactos ojos negros de mi ex compañero de guerra. Librándome de su continuo poder de propulsión me moví hacia el lado izquierdo, y arremetí contra él lanzándolo lejos, luego intentando cortarlo por la mitad. Las protecciones de sus brazos detuvieron el ataque atrapando la oz, y respondiéndome con un fogonazo que me dio de lleno.

- Ugh.

No era suficiente para detenerme.

Volví a embestir contra Shenlong obligándolo a soltar mi arma principal. Una vez ésta estuvo libre la tomé entre mis manos imponiendo distancia. Vapor salía de alrededor de mi armadura por el fuego que la envolvió instantes atrás, pero no habían grandes daños en la arquitectura de la maquinaria.

_**- Es una pena que un soldado como tú no le ponga fin a esta absurda batalla –**_escuché el tono pasivo y maduro de Wufei al otro lado del intercomunicador-.

-… Es una pena que soldados de justicia como ustedes estén del lado de esos asesinos, corruptos y mentirosos… Wufei, ¿Qué necesidad había de volver a traer a nuestros Gundams…? –contesté ácidamente dispuesto a atinarle algún corte a su armadura-.

_**- Es de niños dejarse engañar Maxwell, ¿No puedes tener fe en la sociedad? **_

Intentando sermonearme… ¿Quatre le habría convencido? Aunque esas palabras sonaban más a Heero.

- Eso les pregunto, ¿No pueden abrir los ojos y ver realmente a su alrededor?

Su lanza perpendicular a la mía detuvo un ataque preciso.

_**- Hace mucho, Maxwell, me cuestioné lo mismo que te estás cuestionando… ¿Cuál es el lugar de un soldado en medio de la paz? Descubrí que incluso los soldados pueden sentir arrepentimiento y culpa por sus muertes, y ser valientes a pesar de ello. ¿Puedes ser valiente a pesar de los errores de tu vida? ¿O acaso eres tan cobarde como una rata de alcantarilla, Maxwell?**_

Estaba equivocado en eso.

- No entiendes, Wufei, no se trata de no poder vivir en paz… no hay más que quisiera yo que vivir en paz, sin dificultades ni sangre; se trata de que aún hay personas a quienes deseo proteger con mi vida… ¡Tengo que pelear por proteger a los que amo!

Vi desaparecer la línea de defensa gracias a un par de Mobile Suits Tauros. La nave estaba en peligro si nadie la protegía.

_**- ¿Esa persona que proteges no podría estar equivocada, Maxwell?**_

-… Aunque lo esté, dime, Wufei, ¿Qué elegirías tu… proteger a quien amas sin importar qué, o vivir solo el resto de tu vida…?

Me aparté abruptamente de nuestro enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Probablemente estés acostumbrado a la soledad. Pero Wufei, ¿No anhelas tú también, ser querido?... –agregué en tono suave de voz iniciando las turbinas-. Nuestro enfrentamiento deberá posponerse por ahora.

05 amagó a perseguirme a través del cielo e intentar atacarme, pero un par de Mobile Suits lo interceptaron manteniéndolo entretenido lo suficiente para que no debiera preocuparme al respecto. Seguramente habrían órdenes estrictas de permitirme defender Warpeace a como diera lugar. Llegué hasta el frente de dicha nave luego de atacar y cortar exitosamente otro par de oponentes, de inmediato entrando en combate con aquellos que estaban directamente frente a la cabina principal de comando, esa que debía cuidar con mi propia vida.

_**- ¡A un lado, Duo! **_–escuché por el transmisor y giré sobre mi eje perdiendo latitud en busca de algún otro contrincante**-.**

Casi inmediatamente noté la descarga eléctrica que fritó una gran porción del cielo, como un cañón de amplio ángulo de afección. En un instante había conseguido tirar unas cinco peligrosas unidades demasiado cerca del objetivo. Libres de la presión que antes existía empezamos a hacer un equipo casi perfecto, improvisado, completamente despreocupada e involuntariamente. Nuestros dos Gundams danzaban coreográficamente en círculos, siempre manteniendo sus espaldas a una misma distancia de varios kilómetros, ocupándose de dejar cierta área libre de enemigos.

- Sólo un poco más –murmuré con mi vista ya cansada-.

Chequeaba a mis lados constantemente por si algún ataque venía hacia mí. También tenía que revisar por sobre mi cabeza. Volví a mirar el combustible que aún tenía en el tanque, los daños en mi armadura reportados en el sistema, la energía que le quedaba a mi hoz de luz. Si me quedaba sin posibilidad de combatir aquí sería hombre muerto; al menos haría honor a eso de _proteger con mi vida a Solo. _Sonreí irónicamente haciendo otra revisión del panorama.

El frente del Warpeace había quedado limpio de posibles amenazas. Yutira no tardó en romper formación girando hacia uno de los lados protegiendo las compuertas del lado izquierdo. En cambio decidí adelantarme a una hilera de Tauros por delante que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Cuando entré en el nuevo combate no noté la cantidad de minutos ni la distancia que dejé atrás, sino hasta un buen rato después, cuando un pitido de alerta y un anuncio rojo apareció en la pantalla de mi cabina. Volteé velozmente hacia atrás buscando el origen de esa señal. El horror se alcanzó a dibujar en mis facciones viendo un Taurus arremeter contra mí, lanzándome lejos, y disparándome después con un arma.

Sólo se podía oír interferencia en las líneas. Todo alrededor se había vuelto confuso.

Levanté vuelo intentando tomar conciencia de las condiciones en las que estaba. Mirando rápidamente el panel de control noté que la nave aún era operable, las alarmas se apagaron luego de que reconfiguré un par de cosas. Al parecer sólo había sido el impacto. La armadura estaba en buen estado, las articulaciones también; las turbinas sólo estaban a máxima temperatura pero sin fisuras.

- ¡Mierda! –exclamé viendo salir de entre el polvo al aparato, listo para atacarme-.

Intenté defenderme tan bien como pude con el escudo de mi brazo. La máquina de mi oponente me empujaba cada vez más y más lejos de Warpeace sin que pudiera notarlo o impedirlo. Le atiné un par de cortes en un brazo consiguiendo amputárselo. El piloto tenía alma guerrera porque aún sin él arremetió contra mi Gundam, serpenteando después con sus turbinas buscando atinarme un nuevo disparo con esa arma de fuego que, ahora notaba, no figuraba en mi sistema.

Probablemente era nuevo equipamiento.

- ¡Ya, suficiente! –protesté golpeando mi propio tablero-.

No me gustaba estar perdiendo. Apreté los controles con las manos e intenté un ataque kamikaze a través de la balacera. Con el corazón taponándome los oídos por la adrenalina conseguí acercarme suficiente para atravesar con mi hoz al Mobile Suit y hacerle un tajo diagonal que seguramente provocaría su explosión. Lamentablemente no pude deleitarme con ella.

Como si de una película en cámara lenta se tratase, vi al 05 volando a toda velocidad perpendicularmente a la nave principal. Por cómo llevaba la lanza en las manos y la exacta precisión con la que volaba, algo me dijo que aquello sería algo lamentable. Reaccioné cuando ya había tomado vuelo hacia él. Tenía que detenerlo. El pulso se había vuelto errático del temor, ¿Me habían distraído a propósito? Pensé al ver que no importaba cuánto acelerara la distancia aún era demasiada. Shenlong estaba cada vez más cerca, cada vez más.

-… Wufei, por favor no…

Tragué saliva aguantando ese inútil y estorboso sentimentalismo irracional.

-… Por favor, Yutira.

No me atrevía a perder tiempo buscándola en el radar. Que llegara antes que yo. Que lo detuviera antes que fuera tarde, que no le permitiera ingresar a las instalaciones y matar al comandante. Era mi culpa, todo esto era mi culpa, debí permanecer cerca y no lo hice, lo desobedecí.

-… Por favor… -repetí con anhelo viendo al Hellburn de la curvilínea chica atravesar mi horizonte a toda velocidad, ya con su brazo extensible completamente cargado para disparar-.

Sin detenerme presencié el momento en que ambos oponentes chocaban entre sí. El disparo de Yutira falla milimétricamente apenas calcinando una parte de la pierta del Shenlong. Sin embargo nada queda ahí y vuelve a disparar con sus ametralladoras logrando algo de distancia, suficiente para aislar el combate.

La alarma dentro de mi cabina vuelve a sonar encendiéndose las luces rojas de emergencia.

- ¿Ahora qué?

_**- ¡Duo, reversa, esquiva eso! **_

_**- ¡Duo! **_

_**- ¡Empujen al Deathscythe! Si perdemos el Gundam…**_

_**- ¡Está arriba! **_

Simultáneas voces resuenan por el intercomunicador, reconozco la primera pero apenas logro entender la última. Volteé el Gundam de espaldas al suelo. No llegué a comprender del todo el pánico de las personas que aún escuchaba a través de los parlantes, ahora como un trasfondo apenas comprensible.

El Wing Zero estaba justo sobre mí en la estratósfera. Más cerca estaba el disparo del Cañón de Rayo. Todo lo que supe fue la turbulencia cuando la luminosidad de la energía me golpeó directamente no sólo empujándome y aplastándome contra un par de bosques lejanos, sino calcinando casi totalmente la armadura. El calor a través de mi uniforme quemándome, el golpe seco de mi cuerpo rebotando en el asiento del piloto, y nada excepto la sensación de vacío.

… ¿Heero... acababa de dispararme… a matar…?

…

…

…

_- ¿Cómo prefieres la Luna, cerca o lejos?_

_- ¡Lejos! De cerca parece un cementerio blanco… es muy triste. ¿Heero, y tú? _

_- Igual. _

_- ¿Hay algo que te guste más que la Luna? _

_-… Sí. El color del universo. _

_- ¿Eeeh? ¿No deberías responderme algo más normal? Jajajaja, ¿Por qué te gusta el negro? ¿Algo relacionado a la muerte o lo gótico? _

_- El universo no es sólo negro, la forma en que se mezcla con el amatista y el morado al borde de las galaxias es exactamente igual a… _

_-… ¿A qué? _

_- A nada._

…

**¿Por qué?**

* * *

**(1)=** _**Blind Target**_ Manga. Chris es la secretaria y Ralph el amigo que hizo su primera aparición en el circo de Trowa. Sólo los menciono, no es importante.

_**N/A**_: Sí, este…

No, Heero no se volvió loco todavía. Sí, acaba de dispararle al Deathscythe y aparentemente casi destruirlo. Sí, bueno, Solo va a sufrir un shock de histeria… pero ni modo xD

Lo que no tenemos idea ahora es qué sucederá con Duo, ¿Está vivo? ¿Está muerto? ¿Está en coma? ¿Está en una pieza? ¿Está discapacitado? ¿Está consciente? ¿Estará bien? ¿Perderá la memoria? (¡!) ¿Por qué Heero le disparó? ¿Hay una razón? ¿Duo seguirá combatiendo? ¿Acaso el próximo será el último capítulo? (¡¿?)

Todas las respuestas las verán en el Epi que sigue… que bueno, iba a ser de un modo pero creo que lo cambiaré, todo depende.

Un saludo a todo el mundo, intenten dejar review.

_Psdt:_ Si son fans de Death Note, publiqué un SongFic en esa categoría RxL... :3 leanlo si les apetece!

**¡Dejen reviews, pequeños montruos! lol**

_**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_

31/01/2012


	19. Reversa

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary**__**:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora? ¡NO...! - ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

**Episodio con Narrador en Tercera Persona. **

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_- -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**-~-~-~- En el capítulo anterior… -~-~-~-**_

* * *

_La verdad._

_Me estremecí recogiéndome el cabello bajo el agua. _

_- Voy a morir._

_-…. ¿Fue Yuy, verdad…? El que te dejó así, tan lejos de mí… ¿Por qué escuchas más lo que alguien como él dice…? _

_- Tú vivirás, conmigo, siempre… _

_La verdad. Qué concepto tan profundo y vacío a la vez._

_La verdad… era muy angustiosa. _

_¿Quién era yo, entonces, si no era quien creía ser…?_

_Heero tenía razón… _

_-… Nee, Solo, tú…. ¿Quién crees que soy?_

_- Quizás hemos cambiado un poco con los años, pero Duo es Duo […]. Es suficiente para mí. _

_¿El valor se lo daba el saber que no estaba solo…? _

… _Solo, aún no entiendo por qué tenías que secuestrarme de esa manera… _

_- Relena. _

_- He estado preguntándome qué haría Heero de estar aquí. _

_- Hace un año y medio invité a Heero a una ceremonia […] me sorprendió una mañana con su visita, […] empecé a pensar que algo no andaba bien… […] Siempre hubo algo en ti Duo que me pareció muy llamativo e inusual _

_- […] honestamente no te sigo para nada _

_-… ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar… que probablemente no quiera abrirse contigo por temor a que lo rechaces? […] Dime Duo, ¿Me equivoqué? ¿Debí decirle que tratara de olvidar? Pensé que tú sentías lo mismo por él… _

_**- ¿Duo? **_

_- Todo bien, te doy una mano _

_Corté verticalmente otro Mobile Suit. _

_Con las ametralladoras instaladas en los hombros del Deathscythe disparé repetidas veces a un Suit que estaba por atacar a mi compañera. _

_- ¡Wufei Chang! _

_Ambos Gundams perdieron altitud… _

_**- Hace mucho, Maxwell, me cuestioné lo mismo que te estás cuestionando… **_

_- No entiendes, Wufei, no se trata de no poder vivir en paz… _

_**- ¿Esa persona que proteges no podría estar equivocada, Maxwell?**_

_-… Aunque lo esté, dime, Wufei, ¿Qué elegirías tu… proteger a quien amas sin importar qué, o vivir solo el resto de tu vida…?_

_Nuestros dos Gundams danzaban coreográficamente en círculos…_

… _un Taurus arremetió contra mí, lanzándome lejos, y disparándome después con un arma. _

_- ¡Mierda!_

_La alarma dentro de mi cabina vuelve a sonar encendiéndose las luces rojas de emergencia. _

_**- ¡Duo, reversa, esquiva eso! **_

_**- ¡Duo! **_

_**- ¡Empujen al Deathscythe! Si perdemos el Gundam…**_

_**- ¡Está arriba! **_

_El Wing Zero estaba justo sobre mí en la estratósfera. Más cerca estaba el disparo del Cañón de Rayo_

* * *

_**-~-~-~- Capítulo 17 -~-~-~-**_

* * *

"_Éramos niños en ese momento."_

_Las calles de la colonia V-08744 en el punto Lagrange 2 están atisbadas de puestos mercantiles pequeños y humildes. La guerra que ha azotado los últimos tiempos deja pocos negocios a salvo y los comerciantes se llevan las tiendas apenas algún camión militar armado pasa con intenciones de atacar. Solamente el centro principal de la ciudad tiene negocios decentes con grandes vitrales, hoteles de gran categoría, calles limpias…. En las afueras todo es diferente. Los barrios se reducen a motones de casitas y edificios no muy altos, negocios humildes y puestos en la calle, una pequeña iglesia tibia y modesta, y vecinos que están acostumbrados a prácticamente todo._

_- ¡Oye, crío! –un grito enfurecido- ¡Vuelve aquí, ladrón! _

_Ese susodicho ladrón tenía unos shorts beige largos atados con una soga en la cintura, y la antigua camiseta violeta ahora gris oscura por la decoloración. La velocidad y agilidad del par de pies llevó al niño de unos cinco años hacia un callejón que le resultaba familiar. Si bien el largo cabello suelto le molestaba, ya tenía tiempo acostumbrado a él. Trepó aún con el motín en una vieja y gastada bolsa a sus espaldas; subió a un contenedor de basura, luego por una escalerilla y saltó hacia la pared que cerraba el callejón. Del otro lado debía ser más cuidadoso porque no tenía tantos puntos de apoyo. Apenas tocó el suelo y reinició su carrera chocó contra algo más._

_- Vaya vaya._

_- ¡Suéltame! –gritó entre medio de su respiración entrecortada-_

_El delgado y sucio cuerpecillo pataleó siendo sostenido por otro chico seguramente un par de años mayor. Un tercer niño de aproximadamente la misma edad arrebató el motín del pelilargo chequeando el contenido. _

_- ¡Deja eso, es mío, yo lo robé primero! –protestó el menor de los tres mordiendo la mano de su captor-_

_- ¡Maldito! _

_- Basta. _

_Los tres quedaron quietos al oír la voz de un cuarto chico. Sus cabellos rubios cenizas estaban llenos de tierra y demás, un poco largos atados en una coleta. Tenía una camisa grande y vieja color celeste con manchas de varias cosas indistinguibles, un par de pantalones hasta la rodilla marrones y unos descocidos zapatos beige, casi sin suela. _

_- Suficiente con eso –regañó en voz baja dándoles un coscorrón a los dos mayores que parecían ser sus amigos-._

_- ¡Pero me lastimó! _

_- Y me ocuparé de ello –aseguró el recién llegado volteando hacia el más chico que le observaba atento, en clara posición defensiva, con sus amplios ojos violetas chispeando de algo parecido a la electricidad-. Increíble –susurró para sí mismo-, muchacho, has hecho un buen trabajo defendiéndote, ¿No quieres venir con-?_

_- Regrésame mi motín –ordenó sin posibilidad de tregua alguna-._

_- Jajaja, regrésaselo Roh –se carcajeó indicándole con un despreocupado movimiento de mano al otro muchacho que obedeciera-. _

_Con desdén el llamado Roh devolvió la bolsa. Esa cabeza azabache, pelo corto desprolijo, tez morena, ojos negros y ropas tan gastadas como los demás, parecían algo intimidante a primera vista. Pero era que las botas sucias y marrones que tenía puestas le hacían más alto de lo que en realidad era. Probablemente sin ellas no sería mucho más alto que el chico de bonitos ojos violáceos. _

_- Como decía, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Es mejor atacar en grupos que de a uno, tendrás más ventaja estando con nosotros. _

_- No soy idiota, si quieres comer roba tú mismo, esta me la he ganado –contestó insolentemente y sin esperar nada el menor-. _

_- Déjalo en paz Solo, es un maleducado, vayamos a conseguir algo de almorzar… -esta vez el que había sido víctima del mordisco-._

_- Te prometo que nada malo sucederá, confía en mí, estamos solos en esto y es mejor estar unidos… la unión hace la fuerza –insistió en voz calma el muchacho de coleta y ojos miel, estirando una mano hacia el castaño de largo cabello que aún les observaba con recelo-._

_- Adelántense, los esperaré al final de la calle._

_La profunda frialdad contrastaba con el intenso calor dentro de ese océano violeta que poseía el infante. No se dejó amedrentar ni hasta el último momento. Apenas los tres chicos se fueron luego de una resuelta sonrisa por parte del que había reconocido como Solo, el pelilargo volteó a su alrededor en busca de un escondite donde poder comer._

_Tras almorzar apropiadamente en un lugar seguro y alejado de la gente, el niño de nomás de cinco años se puso en marcha. Hubiera preferido guardar una ración de comida para la noche, pero no podía cargar con ella si debía escapar o enfrentarse con esos chicos de antes, debía tener energías para entonces. Ya más tarde buscaría algún lugar donde pudiera obtener algo de cenar. También pensó en un plan para no ser visto y poder espiar a esos muchachos, si es que iban a presentarse. La idea de contar con alguien más sonaba buena, aunque no quería dejarse engañar, además le había parecido que el chico Solo era el líder de los otros._

_Así fue que caminó por una calle lindera y trepó por las escaleras para incendio de uno de los edificios abandonados que estaban en la zona. Por una ventana corroída, sin marco y rota, observó el panorama atentamente. No estaba el trío, estaba simplemente el muchacho rubio comiendo de una manzana. Sin conformarse el pelilargo castaño buscó otras ventanas averiguando si no se trataba de una posible emboscada. Cuando vio que efectivamente nadie estaba en la zona bajó por la misma escalerilla oxidada de antes y se acercó por el centro de la calle. _

_- Aún tenemos algo de comida, ¿Gustas? –invitó con amabilidad Solo-_

_El ojivioleta se acercó hasta quedar a menos de diez metros. Se podía palpar la tensión en el ambiente con sólo observar la escena, aunque el mayor parecía intentar irradiar cierta tranquilidad y confianza. _

_- No. ¿Y tus amigos? _

_Esa paz no alcanzaba el corazón rebelde del castaño, sin importar qué._

_- Cuidando de los otros… alguien debe ocuparse de los más pequeños mientras no estoy._

_- ¿Los otros?..._

_- Hay un par de niños de tu edad que no tienen tu astucia… pueden salir heridos, ser raptados, vendidos, esclavizados… necesitamos cuidarlos y enseñarles. ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Estoy seguro que serías un buen ejemplo y de mucha ayuda, podríamos cuidarnos mejor. ¿Tienes algún nombre? _

_Por un buen rato el chiquillo no respondió. Meditó la proposición tanto como pudo intentando verle los pro y contra. Hacia el final sólo pudo llegar al a conclusión de que si algo salía mal siempre podía huir, escapar._

_-… No –habló finalmente rompiendo la distancia-. _

_- A mi me dicen Solo –se presentó finalmente estirando una mano hacia él en un inexperto apretón de manos-, un placer conocerte._

_-… Si eso dices… _

"_**Y cuanto más crecemos menos sabemos,  
hasta el momento en que perdamos todo.  
Mírame ahora, estoy roto y vacío ¿por qué siempre llueve sobre mi?  
Dame tu corazón para que pueda vivir."(1)**_

_Estaba familiarizado con el sonidito de esos pasos pequeños acercándose a él en medio de la noche. Al principio no había conseguido pegar un ojo, tenso, pero luego de un año podía dormir un poco mejor los días que no le tocaba hacer vigilancia. Reconocía a la persona que tímidamente se acercaba a él todas las noches buscando seguridad y confort, un abrazo cálido y amoroso; la primera vez había sido muy raro, pero después de una semana, y tras quince días más, ya era un mal necesario. _

_- Si te quedas ahí tendrás más frío –advirtió el castaño pelilargo como cada noche semi recostado en un colchón fino, a la pequeña de cabellos cafés que sostenía un maltrecho osito de felpa sin un ojo y sin un brazo-. Yuti. _

_La niña de largo cabello y tímidos ojos se abalanzó sobre el chico que había adoptado como una especie de hermano mayor. Se acurrucaron juntos esperando porque el sueño finalmente los venciera, pero eso sólo le ocurrió a ella. El calor que ambos cuerpos acumulaban era suficiente para mantenerla tibia en las noches frescas como esas._

_Tras unos cuantos minutos el ojivioleta se movió dejando recostada sobre los trapos y colchones viejos a la niña de su edad, unos cuantos centímetros más baja que él debido a su mala alimentación y su contextura física delgada. La miró un buen rato permitiéndose sonreír cariñosamente, amándola por formar parte de su familia, su nuevo tipo de familia, y se alejó hacia una de las aberturas de esa casucha inhabitada, sucia, de paredes descascaradas y sin vidrios en las ventanas. _

_-… Solo –susurró el muchacho cuando encontró al otro niño afuera observando la carretera vacía que conducía al sector habitado del pueblo-._

_- Deberías descansar._

_El último tiempo aquellos ojos miel se habían cubierto de una tela de preocupación que cualquiera era capaz de notar. Parecía como si el líder de aquella banda infantil presintiera el peligro inminente. Llevaba exactamente cuatro días sin dormir haciendo vigía (el castaño los contaba) pero no era cansancio lo que veía en sus ojeras, sino alerta. _

_- ¿Está todo bien, verdad? –preguntó el pelilargo en un susurro acercándose-_

_- Sí… sólo estoy cansado. _

_Aquél sin nombre miró la carretera por igual mientras permanecían en silencio._

_- Si algo me pasara, tendrías que ser muy fuerte y tratar de aconsejar a todos… _

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué piensas que te va a pasar? Si algo sucediera todos te ayudaríamos ¿No es así? Somos hermanos. _

_- Si dejara de estar aquí, Roh y Kobu seguramente intentarían dominar a todos los demás… son un poco egoístas. Tienes que ser fuerte para que puedas protegerlos –insistió-._

_La consternación se reflejó en la mirada amatista incapaz de aceptar que alguna vez fueran separados. Le veía como a su hermano mayor, le veía casi como a un padre, alguien en quien podía confiar y con quien podía contar. Perderlo estaba más allá de su imaginación y aún así no podía hacer otra cosa sino obedecerle. _

_-… También. Necesitas dejar de consentir a Yuti –un atisbo de sonrisa dibujó las facciones de Solo-. Si un día llegaras a faltarle, esperemos que jamás sea así, ¿Cómo le haría para sobrevivir y protegerse? Necesitas enseñarle a ocultarse, a defenderse, a conseguir comida por su cuenta y huir sin ser atrapada. Hay cosas horribles ahí afuera, gente malvada… _

_-… Como los que mataron a nuestros padres –agregó el muchacho en voz baja-._

_-… Y peores. He visto cosas que no puedes imaginarte. _

_- ¿Cómo qué? –cuestionó con inocencia-_

_- Cuando mis padres vivían –suspiró el muchacho apoyándose en la pared-, tenía una hermana mayor… lo que le hicieron a ella la noche en que mataron a mis padres, fue peor –asintió acomodándose la cinta que cubría su frente y la mantenía despejada de mechones de pelo-. Ni siquiera puedo… describirlo. _

_- ¿Algo peor que ser asesinado…? Mientras estemos vivos, ¿No es suficiente…? _

_La estrecha mente de un niño de casi siete años no podía imaginar algo peor que eso. Su inocencia lo mantenía alejado de los abusos, las drogas, la prostitución, la esclavización, el trabajo forzado… no podía imaginar más allá de ser asesinado. Y sin embargo su respuesta dio qué pensar a aquél sólo dos años mayor. _

_- ¿Eso piensas? _

_- Sí. Si estamos vivos, siempre podemos volver a empezar, ¿No es así? Siempre podemos huir de donde estemos… defendernos. Por eso debemos mantenernos fuertes y con vida. _

_Solo sonrió._

_- Eres un niño de lo más astuto. _

_El susodicho le devolvió una amplia sonrisa._

_- Nunca cambies –agregó el ojimiel alborotándole los pelos-._

_Meses después el brote de una epidemia comenzó a expandirse por la colonia. Muchos empezaron a morir y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, ellos fueron parte de las víctimas. Eventualmente tal como Solo lo había predicho, Duo se convirtió en su sucesor, y tan pronto como éste hizo valer sus reglas de hermandad tanto Roh como Kobu acabaron desapareciendo del grupo. _

"_**El significado que esas palabras vacías revelaron**_

_**es la única cosa que he podido sentir como real.**_

_**Estoy atrapado, vacío y solo.**_

_**Y la culpa es mía. La culpa es mía.**_

_**Quiero curarme; quiero sentir que lo que creí nunca fue real.**_

_**Quiero dejar ir todo el dolor que he sentido por tanto tiempo.**_

_**Quiero curarme; quiero sentir que estoy cerca de algo real.**_

_**Quiero encontrar algo que he deseado desde hace mucho.**_

_**Un lugar a dónde pertenecer."(2)**_

_Verano en la Tierra. _

_Algún lugar de Sudamérica._

_Las cigarras cantan tan alto como los buffers del radio cuando 02 pone música, lo cual es extremadamente alto. El calor seco de la tarde que alcanza los más de 34 grados Celsius desciende por la noche hasta llegar a unos agradables 23 grados. Generalmente las personas no son las únicas en aprovechar el cómodo clima y la hermosa vista que ofrece, en aquellos parajes, la luna en todo su esplendor. La iluminación natural que ella provee estando completamente redonda alcanza para ver perfectamente el paisaje completo, como una tenue luz azulada bañándolo todo. _

_No habían muros más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista, solamente un montón de árboles, cerros y arbustos amontonados. Pinos probablemente; robles, sauces, nogales, castaños. Ya desde la entrada trasera de la mansión country podía sentirse el aroma a las flores del duraznero, cerezo, limonero, y probablemente algún que otro manzanero. Sólo el dueño sabía cuántas especies de cada uno poseía la estancia. Decorando los grandes pilares de madera estaban las enredaderas Dama de Noche, con sus flores completamente abiertas observando al radiante astro. _

_Los grandes ventanales del living de la casa estaban completamente abiertos dejando pasar una brisa fresca y traviesa, que bajaba la temperatura del interior para el día siguiente. Ninguna luz yacía prendida con toda la intención de no arruinar la increíble vista que ofrecía la Vía Láctea. _

_Un palillo de madera sonó en su quebradura. El responsable no prestó mayor atención sentándose al pasto, a no más de cinco metros de la casa. Sacudió su pantalón de jean negro y se recostó sin molestarse por ensuciar su remera favorita, roja sangre, mangas cortas, cuello en u. Entonces suspiró relajado. _

_Continuó en aquella posición sin pensar en nada sino en la agradable sensación, probablemente más de media hora. Cerró los ojos por un momento, privándose de la hermosa visión ante sus orbitales, pero los abrió después de otro largo período de tiempo al sentir una particular pero conocida sensación llegándole justo desde el interior de la vivienda. _

_- Estás invitado –le advirtió en tono burlón sin siquiera levantarse o voltear-._

_Pasaron otros pocos minutos hasta que efectivamente unos pasos se acercaron a él sobre la grava. Se ubicó a su lado entonces otro muchacho de aproximadamente su edad, con casi la misma contextura física que él, tan sólo una camisa mangas cortas blanca y unos jeans celestes, algo gastados, cubriéndolo de la desnudez. La segunda figura se reclinó apenas hacia atrás sostenida por su brazo derecho. _

_- ¿Es lindo, no es así? –preguntó la primera persona en tono más suave- Parece una película de cine… parece como si nos estuviera mirando desde allá arriba, cuidándonos… De no ser porque estuve ahí, diría que Dios vive en la Luna. _

_La comodidad del silencio era algo habitual desde que ambos habían comprendido a su manera que eran completamente diferentes cuando nadie más estaba cerca. A solas, un hablador se volvía un filósofo y un callado se volvía un metódico sentimentalista. _

_-… ¿No podías dormir? –volvió a cuestionar la misma voz de antes en tono bajo, temeroso de noticiar a alguien más de aquella travesura que cometían quedándose hasta tarde despiertos-_

_- No… _

_Esa queda respuesta significó mucho y a la vez nada. La primera cosa, que el individuo estaba calmo y relajado, la segunda cosa, que no estaba tan ebrio como el trenzado, y la tercera, que no estaban ninguno de los dos con ánimos de exaltarse. _

_- ¿Cómo prefieres la Luna, cerca o lejos? –susurró el pelicorto girando la cabeza hacia quien se encontraba recostado exactamente a su derecha-._

_- ¡Lejos! De cerca parece un cementerio blanco… es muy triste. _

_La sonrisa que asaltó sus labios al comienzo se fue desvaneciendo. Sus increíblemente amplios y traslúcidos ojos violáceos reflejaban el fulgor blanco de la noche y las estrellas creando inimaginables brillos. La pupila absolutamente negra parecía hundirse en aquel mar, sin resaltar sino creando una sensación de ilimitado espacio, sin fondo, sin fin._

_-… ¿Heero, y tú? _

_- Igual. _

_Esta vez no tuvo que esperar por obtener su respuesta. _

_- ¿Hay algo que te guste más que la Luna? –el murmullo que escapó de sus labios impensablemente alcanzó a su compañero al mismo tiempo que la profunda y sincera mirada que se posó sobre él, navegando en el fondo de los ojos plateados-_

_-… Sí. El color del universo. _

_Automáticamente la comunicación entre ambos par de ojos se rompió por el segundo volteando nuevamente hacia el frente._

_- ¿Eeeh? –casi exclamó sin elevar el volumen y sentándose nuevamente- ¿No deberías responderme algo más normal? Jajajaja, ¿Por qué te gusta el negro? ¿Algo relacionado a la muerte o lo gótico? _

_Un millar de expresiones diferentes para un rostro delicado delineado por mechones de cabello castaño. Desde la sonrisa radiante, a la resignación, la duda; un alma infantil. _

_- El universo no es sólo negro –explicó con paciencia el pelicorto-, la forma en que se mezcla con el amatista y el morado al borde de las galaxias es exactamente igual a… _

_Sin terminar la frase los labios se cerraron apretándose muy suavemente. Pillado por sorpresa, casi tomado con la guardia baja, pero a tiempo de reponerse se regañó por el descuido quizás demasiado obvio. Aunque sus pensamientos viajaron por otro rumbo más interesante y tortuoso que odiaba recordar en momentos así. Volaba por una superficie de dudas donde aún no terminaba de comprender por qué al pensar en aquel universo todo lo que podía ver eran esos ojos, observando fijamente, abriendo su corazón a la humanidad y dejándola entrar hasta marcar su existencia._

_-… ¿A qué? _

_Heero frunció el ceño suavemente. Estaba aturdido. Pero eso era normal. Duo lo aturdía aún cuando estaba callado._

_- A nada._

_-… No hagas eso –regañó maternalmente el trenzado alzando una mano hacia el flequillo de su compañero-. No pienses, estabas bien antes… déjate llevar un poco. _

_Esa tibia caricia que recorrió la frente del 01 por poco lo estremeció pero tuvo la suerte de no tener que aguantarla mucho más. 02 se separó alejándose sin decir a dónde iba, y por un par de minutos el primero pudo intentar relajarse como el otro le había pedido olvidando a su paso la descarga eléctrica en su espalda y brazos, la necesidad, el anhelo oculto, le miedo de aceptar lo que aquello pudiera significar._

_- Ten._

_Junto a él una pequeña botella de cerveza ya destapada. La tomó con la mano izquierda libre._

_De nuevo sentados lado a lado Duo bebió un trago de su bebida. _

_- ¿Heero? –una mirada de interés se posicionó sobre el hablante- ¿… crees que vayamos al cielo o al infierno?_

_-… Eso no importa –contestó él luego de intentar adivinar los pensamientos en la mente de su juguetón amigo-._

_- Sí importa Heero –refutó encaprichándose ligeramente-. Si pudiéramos ir al cielo con sólo admitir nuestros pecados y entender que estuvieron mal, entonces me encantaría empezar a descifrar todos y cada uno… pero si matar está mal sin importar el contexto e iré al infierno, quiero mentalizarme para ello ¿A ti te da igual… dónde pases el resto de la eternidad?_

_- ¿Por qué le temes?_

_- Porque… -hizo una extensa pausa-. Imagina ir a una cárcel donde la mayoría de los convictos están ahí por ti. Y no hay nadie allí para ayudarte –su voz fue descendiendo cada vez más-. No hay nadie allí, ni tus amigos, ni tus seres queridos, ni… _

_-… Si alguno de nosotros va al infierno, el resto de nosotros también lo tiene garantizado._

_- Lo sé, pero… -farfulló observando el césped sobre el que se encontraban, como distinguiendo cada matiz de verde en él-._

_-… Si no es suficiente dime a quién deseas encontrar. _

_- No lo sé, Heero… _

"_Heero."… el nombre pronunciado con suavidad, una y otra vez durante una conversación, como adición, como si esas cinco letras no pudieran dejar de formarse en su boca, como si todo lo que necesitara era alcanzar algo diciéndolas al aire._

"_Heero."_

…

…

…

…

"Heero."

"_**Pensé que tú sentías lo mismo por él…"**_

"_**¿Crees que para mí, sería mentirte?"**_

"… _**Nee, Solo, tú…. ¿Quién crees que soy?"**_

"_**Duo es Duo."**_

_**"Ese no eres tú."**_

¿Quién soy?

Desperté de sobresalto sintiendo todas esas voces gritando dentro de mi cabeza. Fui consciente de inmediato de que todo mi cuerpo dolía más que nunca. Mi espalda me mataba; mis brazos parecían haberse desgarrado, ardían; mi cabeza daba vueltas; mis piernas no respondían. Tardé un poco de recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que estuve consciente e inevitablemente me pregunté si ya había llegado al infierno. Es decir, dolía como si estuviera en él.

- Bebe.

La voz hizo eco dentro de los tímpanos. Sentía a alguien sostenerme la cabeza y ayudarme a beber una pastilla y un líquido que sentí como si fuera agua.

Tras los primeros dos sorbos me estremecí y en un impulso aparté con las manos a quien me sostenía firmemente. Absolutamente _todo_ el cuerpo fue atravesado por una punzada.

- ¡Ahg! –protesté encorvándome y abrazando mi pecho del dolor-.

- Espera a que el analgésico haga efecto.

No tenía otra opción más que obedecerle.

Entonces recordé otra cosa importante. Mi conversación con Relena más temprano. Me petrifiqué en el lugar observándome las rodillas. ¿Sería cierto, que lo de Heero no era meramente sexual…? No, no podía ser, debía estar equivocado, seguramente malinterpreté todo, quizás ni Relena misma había comprendido bien la primera vez, por ahí todo se debía a una misión o un arma o alguna otra cosa…. Era sencillamente imposible.

Porque si fuera posible… yo lo había usado, le había dejado para irme con Solo, le había gritado en la cara lo poco que me importaba tantas pero tantas veces que el daño…

No. Era imposible.

-… Duo.

Olvídalo todo, Duo.

-… Tú me disparaste –susurré finalmente el primer tema discutible que se me ocurrió- ¿Pretendías matarme, o qué? –acusé alzando mis ojos por primera vez en el día hacia él-

Encontré una calma mirada celeste. Me decía que no había guerra, que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que no estaba enojado ni arrepentido, ni preocupado, ni angustiado, ni molesto. Era una de esas miradas que antes solían gustarme porque parecían él mismo, honestas y puras. Pero ya no sabía qué pensar de Heero.

- Si hubieras muerto estarías completamente solo en el infierno.

Tragué saliva. Eso me había calado feo. Su comentario afilado no coincidía con su pacífica transparencia…

-… ¿Estás bien?... –susurré dudoso intentando guiarme por mi instinto-

- Mejor… me preocupa algo aún. Tú.

¿Yo?

Mi pecho se aceleraba de sólo escuchar eso. Presentía una especie de declaración de amor. Presentía el fin de la humanidad tal como la conocía hoy.

* * *

_**1**_: Fragmento traducido de la canción Negative – Lost Soul.

_**2**_: Basado en la canción Linkin Park – Somewhere I Belong. No es la traducción sino una adaptación.

_**N/A**_:

Jajajajaja tiempo record~. Eso sí, no esperen que actualice en un buen por ahora, que se supone debía dedicarme a Un Amor en Red y me dediqué a esto. LOL.

Sé que no avanzamos mucho, pero había prometido más historia de Solo y un acercamiento 1x2 y aquí está.

A pedido de las chicas por Facebook, subo el epi. Más les vale dejarme review ¬¬

**¡Dejen reviews, pequeños montruos! lol**

_**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_

_**11/02/2012**_


	20. Brillo

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary**__**:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora? ¡NO...! - ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

**Episodio con Narrador en Tercera Persona. **

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_- -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**-~-~-~- En el capítulo anterior… -~-~-~-**_

* * *

_- ¡Oye, crío! ¡Vuelve aquí, ladrón! _

_- Vaya vaya._

_- ¡Suéltame! _

_El delgado y sucio cuerpecillo pataleó siendo sostenido por otro chico seguramente un par de años mayor. _

_- Basta. _

_- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? _

_Esa paz no alcanzaba el corazón rebelde del castaño, sin importar qué._

_- ¿Tienes algún nombre? _

_-… No_

_- A mi me dicen Solo, un placer conocerte._

_- Si algo me pasara, tendrías que ser muy fuerte y tratar de aconsejar a todos… _

_- Si algo sucediera todos te ayudaríamos ¿No es así? Somos hermanos. _

_- Tienes que ser fuerte para que puedas protegerlos_

_- Hay cosas horribles ahí afuera, gente malvada… _

_- Si estamos vivos, siempre podemos volver a empezar, ¿No es así? Siempre podemos huir de donde estemos… defendernos. Por eso debemos mantenernos fuertes y con vida. _

_Solo sonrió._

_- Nunca cambies_

_Las cigarras cantan tan alto […]. Generalmente las personas no son las únicas en aprovechar el cómodo clima y la hermosa vista que ofrece, en aquellos parajes, la luna en todo su esplendor. _

_Se ubicó a su lado entonces otro muchacho de aproximadamente su edad…_

_-… ¿No podías dormir?_

_- No… _

_Sus increíblemente amplios y traslúcidos ojos violáceos reflejaban el fulgor blanco de la noche y las estrellas creando inimaginables brillos._

_- ¿Hay algo que te guste más que la Luna? _

_-… Sí. El color del universo. […] la forma en que se mezcla con el amatista y el morado al borde de las galaxias es exactamente igual a… _

_[…] al pensar en aquel universo todo lo que podía ver eran esos ojos, observando fijamente._

_- ¿… crees que vayamos al cielo o al infierno? [..] Imagina ir a una cárcel donde la mayoría de los convictos están ahí por ti. Y [..] no hay nadie allí, ni tus amigos, ni tus seres queridos, ni… _

"_Heero."_

…

_¿Quién soy?_

_Tras los primeros dos sorbos me estremecí y en un impulso aparté con las manos a quien me sostenía firmemente. _

_- ¡Ahg!_

_- Espera a que el analgésico haga efecto. _

_- ¿Pretendías matarme, o qué? _

_- Me preocupa algo aún. Tú._

_Presentía el fin de la humanidad tal como la conocía hoy. _

* * *

_**-~-~-~- Capítulo 18 -~-~-~-**_

* * *

La resonancia dolora de cada mínimo músculo de mi cuerpo comenzaba a fastidiarme, principalmente porque casi me daban nauseas con sólo sentirlo, y eso me incapacitaba para pensar qué carajo estaba pasando. Me quedé recargado en el tronco de un gran nogal en completo silencio esperando que mi mente arrancara de una vez. El calmante de a poco hacía efecto, muy lentamente. En el lapsus en que sucedía me revisé el cuerpo encontrando un par de raspones, uno que otro golpe, algo de cenizas en mi mejilla y manos, y me pregunté qué tan mal habría quedado mi querido Deathscythe para haberme dejado en tal pésimo estado.

Ah, demonios, tenía que buscar y encontrar el Gundam… No podía estar muy lejos.

Escudriñé el pequeño espacio donde estábamos. Árboles por doquier de diferente tipo, demasiado cerca uno de otro para ser un lugar habitado, probablemente un bosque. Estaba oscuro más allá de donde mi vista alcanzaba. La poca visibilidad me decía que estábamos en medio de la noche, aunque no podía precisar la hora. Tampoco alcanzaba a ver bien el cielo por las grandes ramas sobre mi cabeza. Estaba encerrado en un cuartucho de árboles, qué estupidez, necesitaba salir de aquí.

Miré a Heero sentado en el árbol de frente al mío, a unos escasos tres metros. Tenía su típico uniforme preventivo de pantalones negros y camisa beige, con el rango incluido a la altura del corazón. Rango S, el superior. Una impresión preliminar me dictaba que en realidad nuestra ubicación precisa no era algo que le moviera un pelo. Parecía muy entretenido limpiando la pistola semiautomática 9mm. Sabía que le tenía especial cariño a esa en particular. Me bastó verla de cerca una sola vez para entender por qué: la empuñadura, el peso, y la velocidad de respuesta parecían calibradas especialmente para él. Menudo bastardo, hasta esos lujos se daba.

Estaba ofendido, muy ofendido, todavía no podía entender qué necesidad había tenido de casi matarme.

Puse una mano en el suelo haciéndome de soporte. Casi pude oír el crujir de mis huesos cuando me esforcé por ponerme de pie. Una queja se atropelló en mis paleatales aún mientras conseguía pararme contra el árbol. Sabía que ese solo analgésico que me habían dado no me calmaría más que esto, y debía hallar mi Gundam o un medio de transporte, para regresar al Warpeace. Me angustiaba pensar en esa nave, y en que podría ya estar destruida, o en dónde pudiera estar Solo sin mí…

- Deberías descansar –escuché su indiferente voz volviendo a armar el arma sin apuro alguno-.

- Debo ver cómo quedó mi Deathscythe… y luego arreglármelas para volver –le expliqué juntando aire con los pulmones-.

Me solté del árbol pretendiendo caminar por mi propia cuenta, esfuerzo y sudor. Iba a ser toda una hazaña.

- Maldito desgraciado, en realidad no necesitabas dejarme tan mal… -mascullé en voz baja mandando muy hondo cualquier dolor, queja, o ardor que mi cuerpo pudiera sentir-.

Mi entrenamiento de soldado en el pasado era bastante útil en este caso. Suprimir todos los dolores, concentrar mi fuerza y poder de convicción para hacerme creer que yo estaba bien, y que podía con esta aventura. Era un piloto Gundam, tenía que poder.

Apenas di un paso con desconfianza cuando le vi suspirar con cansío. La actitud me extrañó, principalmente porque era muy raro ver el cansancio en él, luego porque sujetó el arma en el estuche de su cintura y se puso de pie en mi dirección. Supe de inmediato que no se me iba a hacer nada fácil salirme con la mía.

- Ni te atrevas. Tú me detienes y juro que esta vez te mato –retrocedí lentamente porque el entumecimiento en una de mis piernas me prohibió ir más rápido. A Heero no pareció importarle mi amenaza, siguió acortando la distancia hasta dejarme acorralado contra otro árbol-. Heero.

_Tenía _que verme amenazador. Pensé rápidamente qué movimientos podía hacer para librarme de él, pero todos parecían imposibles, ya que mi cuerpo no se movía con la rapidez suficiente para dejarlo atrás o perderlo en una carrera. Era más posible que yo terminara en el piso.

- Te quedarás.

_Maldito hijo de perra_. La puta madre con su ego, ¿Qué se creía, mi Dios?

- Ilumíname, imbécil, ¿Por qué debería quedarme? –solté ácidamente- Te recuerdo que somos enemigos, o me matas, o me encierras como rehén de guerra.

Sólo una mirada de él estudiando mi cuerpo entero alcanzó para captar su burla. Pero también para casi estremecerme. Empezaba a sentirme culpable por usarlo, o usarlo a Solo, o usarlos a ambos, pero en definitiva por haberme acostado con los dos. Otra vez el recuerdo de Relena atravesó mis pensamientos y ahora me sentía abochornado, mi Shinigami… todo tenía que ser un tremendo error. Si Heero me mataba ahora al menos querría decir que era sólo sexo.

- Tu Gundam está inutilizado.

Volví a Tierra.

- ¿Cómo? –balbuceé- ¿Qué porcentaje quemaste con tu estúpido cañón? ¡Maldición, Heero, a que si yo quemo vivo tu Wing eres capaz de dispararme justo en la frente! ¡¿No tienes consideración?

- Estás vivo.

- ¡Y ahora no me dejas ir! ¡Para eso me hubieras dejado morir ahí adentro! ¿De qué sirvo aquí retenido por _ti? _Y además, ¿Con qué objeto? ¡Nada de esto parará porque yo esté aquí haciéndote el aguante en medio de la noche, en un bosque más frío que la mierda, incomunicado! –suspiré frustrado golpeando con ambos puños la corteza tras de mí- ¡Carajo contigo!

_Con un demonio…_

Encima sólo había conseguido astillarme las manos con la madera. Estúpido, idiota. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? Así como estaba la única forma de volver al Warpeace era robar el Wing, aunque tampoco sabía dónde estaba, y amenazar a Heero o torturarlo era imposible porque no conseguiría que me dijera en qué dirección ir. Todo lo que me quedaba era rezar porque Solo me encontrase… Aún suponiendo que pudiera escapar, ¿En qué dirección ir? Podía terminar peor de lo que me encontraba, y no debía olvidar mi condición física, aunque dudaba que mis órganos vitales tuvieran un daño mortal.

Necesitaba volver, me urgía. Lo más importante era volver a la seguridad de mi nave, junto a Solo, porque si estaba aquí afuera estaba solo, y el frío en mi piel no era nada en comparación con la angustia que me comenzaba a invadir.

_Mierda, carajo._

Me deslicé por el tronco hasta estarme sentado sobre algunas de las raíces. El calor insoportable en mis párpados era imposible de detener. Empuñé mis manos llenas de tierra conteniendo un par de sollozos que querían huir, pero las lágrimas cayeron igual. De impotencia más que nada, porque no podía vencer a Heero, porque no podía simplemente estar con quien quería estar, porque no me sentía seguro estando aquí. Y si Solo moría porque no estaba yo ahí para protegerlo con mi vida… ¿Qué sentido tendría estar vivo yo a cambio?

No quería que Heero me viera llorar (_de nuevo_). Por favor… qué despelote…

- Allí es adonde querías ir para estar bien –escuché que me dijo sin variar ese tono calmo que llevaba todo el día de hoy-. Estás peor.

- ¡Cómo eres capaz de decir si me hace bien o me hace mal si no sabes _nada_ de mí! –recriminé alzando la mirada, sabía que demasiado herida y aguada para dejar entrever mis propias emociones-.

Él estaba acuclillado frente a mí, con sus intensos ojos fijos en mí. Mantenía la compostura seria aún en momentos así.

- ¿Te gusta depender y ser inútil sin él?

- ¡No soy dependiente e inútil! ¡¿No puedes entender que si algo le pasa será mi culpa? ¡¿Tan difícil se te hace entender que uno a veces quiere tener a alguien?

Sabía por el cambio en su mirada que estaba haciéndolo enojar.

- Te esfuerzas en querer a alguien que prefiere herirte.

- ¡Él no quiere herirme! ¡Pilotear el Deathscythe en combate siempre fue idea mía, no suya! ¡Robar el Deathscythe fue idea mía, no suya! ¡No puedes acusarlo a él de nada si no lo conoces en absoluto, _nadie_ lo conoce mejor que yo!

Era Solo quien me pedía volver, era la voz de Solo la que resonaba en mis parlantes cuando algo malo podía pasarme, era Solo quien en las noches me abrazaba y me repetía cuánto me quería, era Solo quien se preocupaba por todo en mi. Siempre había sido él quien me valoraba más. Sabía que no era un niño débil y tonto que necesitaba una madre, pero me cuidaba de igual forma, desde pequeños él siempre se había ocupado que a nadie le faltara nada para comer, que nadie pasara frío, que ninguno estuviera herido o enfermo…. Fue Solo el que creí ver muerto porque no alcancé a darle aquel remedio a tiempo, cuando éramos niños… si yo hubiera tenido más, si hubiera logrado llegar antes con las provisiones, entonces probablemente Solo y yo hubiéramos permanecido juntos siempre, entonces Yuti no habría sido arrancada de mi lado, ni habría sido vendida, ni…

- ¿Cuál es el significado de esta guerra, Duo? Dime por qué estamos peleando entre nosotros.

Por Dios, Heero, ya déjame en paz…

- Eso no importa… guerras siempre habrán, ¿no? lo que importa es que estemos con quienes queremos… así es como se supone que tiene que ser, ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir si no hay nadie que reconozca tu existencia? –pregunté en un susurro, anhelando que al fin, Heero al menos pudiera comprenderme un poco más. Quizás así dejara de ser tan intenso-

- Peleamos para obtener la paz porque la guerra puede quitarnos lo poco que tenemos.

- No –sacudí mi cabeza mientras bajaba la vista-, la guerra no es la única cosa ni el peor de los males… la paz y estar solo es peor.

- Estamos solos porque queremos estarlo.

- ¡No! ¡Yo nunca quise estar solo, pero lo estuve, nadie fue por mí, nadie me buscó, nadie intentó encontrarme, nadie me rescató no importa cuántas veces pedí que alguien me sacara de allí!

Cerré abruptamente mis labios al notar que de pronto estaba juntando resentimiento hacia la única persona que más quería en el mundo. Seguía preguntándome por qué Solo había tenido que secuestrarme, pero de alguna forma lo agradecía, porque había conseguido que yo abriera los ojos y viera a mí alrededor, hacia los que _eran mis amigos_, y jamás estaban.

De igual forma tampoco había querido ser huérfano, muchos años me pregunté durante mi infancia por qué tenía que estar solo, por qué los demás tenían padres que los cuidaran y yo no. También deseé proteger al padre Maxwell y la hermana Hellen, pero tampoco pude. Todo lo que siempre deseé se escurrió de mis manos una y otra vez, todo, y probablemente la paz también fuera una de esas cosas… la humanidad entera tarde o temprano acabaría destruida.

Cuando calmé mi corazón que latía dolorosamente me di cuenta del silencio en el que se había sumido mi compañero. ¿Acaso había sido suficiente para convencerlo? Busqué sus ojos con inseguridad, y lo que encontré no me dejó tranquilo. Me miraba tan profundamente como si yo fuera el más intrínseco de sus rompecabezas. Apenas lograba entenderlo, comprender qué había dicho yo. ¿Era tan difícil darse cuenta que lo único que me dolía era estar solo? Quizás para Heero, a quien la soledad no le afectaba ni un poco, sí era demasiado complicado… quizás para Heero todas mis emociones fueran algo nuevo, injustificables, e inentendibles…

Yo había tenido razón durante todo este tiempo….

-… Era por eso que no quería hablar con nadie antes –me atreví a confesar esta vez sin tanto miedo de verle a los ojos-. Quatre está muy feliz con su vida junto a Trowa, nada más le importa, y tú… jamás lo hubieras entendido… las emociones nunca fueron algo que pudieras manejar, ¿Cierto? Tiendes a reprimirlas. No te juzgo… si eso te hace sentir bien continúa en ello, pero cómo podrías entender lo que siento, si no experimentaste nada parecido… Wufei y sus valores éticos, Quatre y Trowa en su nube de pedo que jamás me recuerdan, tú que no puedes entenderme… no hay razón para que esté con ustedes ni para que les cuente nada.

- No –me interrumpió saliendo de su trance mental-.

- ¿No, qué…? ¿Me lo vas a negar?

Le sonreí quedamente pero él jamás me respondió. En vez de eso se sentó a un lado, tan absorto y aturdido que comenzaba a preocuparme. Conforme pasaron lo que se me hicieron minutos comencé a sospechar que había algo más. A medida que el tiempo pasó Heero continuaba absorto recorriendo sus recuerdos, su cerebro prácticamente computarizado pronto explotaría a ese paso, y supe que algo andaba mal. Heero nunca se esforzaría tanto en comprender emociones… lo que a él le estaba matando las neuronas ahora, era otra cosa.

- Dime qué piensas –pedí suavemente temiendo la respuesta-.

Tardó en voltear a verme. La inquietud se inflaba dentro de mí.

Negó con la cabeza y pude verle a él imponiendo un muro de concreto entre esa inquietud y el mundo exterior. Sellaba esa posibilidad de ver lo que realmente pasaba por sus ideas, se rehusaba a compartirlo con alguien más.

- ¡Mentiroso! –me apoyé en un brazo inclinándome ligeramente- ¡Sé bien que es _algo_! ¡Conozco esa reacción tuya, dime qué pensabas!

Cómo le gustaba cabrearme… aún cuando sabía que me daba cuenta de las cosas, no me las diría. Esa necedad de ocultarme ideas me hacía pensar que quizás no tenía confianza en mí, o creía que era demasiado débil para afrontar la verdad. Sabía que muchas cosas dolían en este mundo, pero a este punto, ya poco me importaba…

-… ¿Conoces, Duo?

Contuve el aliento al ver esa casi invisible mueca de ironía en su rostro. Se me estaba burlando; ¡Hijo de mil, quería usar mis palabras en mi contra!

- Bien, como quieras –volteé la vista al frente enfadado-. Desgraciado.

Se hacía odiar. Lo peor es que no tenía ni la más mínima pista sobre qué es lo que había estado pensando. Pero no era importante. El asunto es que tenía que conseguir escaparme de acá, aunque fuera un asunto perdido… debía intentarlo todo antes de rendirme. Me pregunto si Heero tendrá algo más que su pistola consigo ahora mismo, ¿un celular? Algo para dar un mensaje, una señal… Si llegaba a huir de él, ¿Cómo contactaría a los demás? El fuego era muy visible, demasiado poco discreto, no había manera de que eso pudiera funcionar para llamar la atención de Solo. Correr por el bosque era un arma de doble filo, ¿En qué parte del país estábamos, precisamente? ¿Y cuántas horas de oscuridad quedaban?

Aún tenía que pensar en cómo le haría para poder caminar más de dos metros sin sentirme vencido y caer inconsciente.

Respingué en mi lugar sintiendo el peso del 01 obligándome a recargarme en el suelo.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué haces? –casi me estremecí con el tacto de sus labios en mi cuello. Puse ambas manos sobre su pecho empujándolo- Quítate, no fastidies, qué _carajo_ haces, ¡H-Hey!

Una exclamación salió de mi boca cuando me sujetó las manos por sobre la cabeza. Me dolían tanto los brazos que no tenía fuerza para zafarme. Mi cuerpo estaba pesado, cada músculo me pesaba una tonelada, toda mi fuerza se había desvanecido quizás por el calmante, o quizás por la turbulencia del Gundam durante la caída. Sentir el pasto debajo de mi espalda era gratificante, mi espalda dejaba de doler y podía relajarme, pero no con él encima de mí.

- ¡Heero, ¿Qué haces? –me exalté retorciéndome cuanto podía, lo que no era mucho debido al agotamiento de mi cuerpo, pero al final sólo obtuve facilitarle el camino bajo mi remera negra manga larga- ¡D-Diablos, no toques!

¿Acaso el loco pensaba quitarme la ropa? La lejana idea de tener intimidad con él me estremecía, pero no del placer, sino del miedo. No miedo de que pudiera lastimarme (claro que no) sino por mi relación con Solo, por cómo podría luego volver y actuar con normalidad si Heero me tomaba ahora…

- Quédate quieto.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame ir, no quiero esto! ¡Ya… no toques! –me obligué a hacer más fuerza con los brazos intentando soltarme-.

Me quejé sonoramente no del placer. Mi cuerpo aún dolía jodidamente. Lo estaba forzando a responder a mis demandas de libertad pero era inútil, estaba demasiado devastado para poder defenderme siquiera…

El aire se atoró en mis pulmones cuando su mano logró meterse dentro de mi ropa interior. Contuve la respiración, la voz, incluso cerré los ojos, hasta que el cálido movimiento me hizo exhalar audiblemente.

-… No, Heero… por favor, que yo tengo que…

Él iba demasiado rápido.

Tenía que volver luego. Si Solo se llegaba a enterar alguna vez no sabía qué sucedería. Y era malo mintiéndole. Por favor, _por favor, _esto no tenía que pasar, estaba mal… estaba demasiado mal y se sentía demasiado bien.

-… Heero… ya… -jadeé sintiendo su mano acelerar las caricias sobre la parte más caliente y sana de mi cuerpo-… ya basta…

Mierda, ¿Por qué no podía dolerme ahí también? Al menos así no sentiría el maldito placer…

Había algo más que me daba miedo, recordé resignándome a intentar soltarme porque el escozor de mis brazos ya no lo podía tolerar. Temía sentirme aún más culpable de tener sexo con Heero, sabiendo que luego me iría con Solo, y lo dejaría solo… porque si para Heero el sexo era sólo sexo, sería alguien menos a quién herir, una confusión a la que no lo involucraba; pero si resultaba que para él esto significaba algo más…

Demonios, esto era un desastre. Tenía que detenerlo. Intenté mover mis piernas de alguna manera que pudiera alejarlo de mí, sin obtener resultados positivos; el cansancio de mis músculos volvió a hacerse notar junto a la debilidad en la que estaba atrapado. _Fuck_, mi cuerpo no respondía como debería.

- Heero, no entiendes, tú… -intenté de nuevo-

Su boca se apretó contra la mía obligándome a responder y tuve que suspirar, porque besaba tremendamente bien. Después sus manos soltándome y abrazándome por la cintura comenzaban a prenderme fuego. La forma de Heero era completamente diferente de la de Solo, distinta en muchos sentidos, pero aún así…

-… No quiero que te confundas, por favor detente… -susurré con las manos pretendiendo separarlo débilmente, aunque él se las arreglaba para besarme el cuello pese a todo-… no quiero que…

- … El confundido eres tú, Duo –me respondió volviendo a robarme el aliento con sus labios-.

Intenté convencerme a mí mismo de que sólo era sexo, nada más, que luego me las arreglaría de alguna manera para olvidarlo. Ahora no tenía fuerzas para oponerme y la verdad era que me gustaba su contacto. Luego me arrepentiría de esto… pero ya había estado con Heero luego de Solo, y vuelto a Solo nuevamente, si sucediera de nuevo no significaba nada siempre que no dejara que significara nada. Sí, eso tenía que ser, y de todas formas no imaginaba cómo podría detener a Heero justo ahora. Resignarme no podía estar tan mal… no era mi culpa, esto no era mi culpa…

Me repetí aquello innumerables veces perdiendo la noción de la realidad. El placer se marcaba en mis músculos pero me rehusé a prestar atención hasta que estuviera convencido de que aquello era inevitable. Heero era inevitable. Él tenía un poder para hacer lo que quisiera poco usual, él tenía su manera de hacer las cosas, él tenía una manera específica de hacer conmigo las cosas… y no sólo al sexo. El sexo estaba bien, me repetí una vez más, convenciendo mis emociones de ello; no encontré difícil creérmelo… ¿Por qué habría de estar mal volver a acostarse con alguien que ya me había acostado antes? Era únicamente sexo, un buen sexo, era únicamente Heero…

Me percaté de que me había quitado los pantalones cuando enfoqué mi vista, justo después de sentirlo presionando para entrar en mi. Respiré por la boca soportando el calor, descifrando sus pensamientos mientras le veía sostenerse con una mano y la otra entrelazarla con la mía. Ovidar lo que Relena hubiera dicho antes era impensable, imposible…

- Ahm…

Mis ojos se cerraron instintivamente con la intrusión lenta abriéndose paso. Jadeé redescubriendo el tamaño y el ancho de él, completamente diferente a lo que estaba habituado con Solo.

- Mhm.

Inmediatamente comenzó a moverse sobre mí, al inicio sólo un poco, presionándome aún más contra él. Todo dolor en mis piernas o brazos desaparecían transformándose en únicamente debilidad conforme sentía uno y otro de sus empujones, sabía que gracias a las hormonas corriendo en mi sangre con cada estocada que Heero me daba. De a poco nuestros cuerpos se buscaban más y esa sensacional inquietud de su carne enterrándose se volvía néctar. No estaba siendo violento pero se encargaba de que nuestros cuerpos se unieran en lo más profundo de mis entrañas. La sola sensación conseguía que me acalore, especialmente mis mejillas ardían, me faltaba el aire.

- Ah, Heero, Heero…

Giré mi rostro hacia un lado. Necesitaba apagar el calor de mi cara. Busqué nuestras manos unidas esperando que ellas estuvieran más frías y pudieran calmarme pero no servía de nada. Mis piernas se movieron inconscientemente rozándole las caderas, estrechas, amoldadas al interior de mis muslos. Demonios, se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado _resbaladizo, _húmedo. Aquello tenía un toque de surrealismo más allá de lo normal.

Tampoco podía pensar, ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado? ¿Qué día era? ¿Qué rayos importaba?

Podía escuchar claramente mi respiración, o jadeos, ¿Qué eran en realidad? Además estaban los de él. También llegaba a escuchar nuestros cuerpos moviéndose contra el otro, ¿era eso posible? Y los latidos de mi corazón parecían tener un altavoz dentro de mis orejas dejándome oír cada palpitar.

Estaba mojado, tan mojado…

- Aaah

Apreté el agarre con la mano de él retorciéndome en busca de más. Me sofocaba. Quería terminar pronto. No tuve mejor idea que atar mis piernas en las caderas del 01 y apretar mi entrada haciéndole entender que me urgía más de él, sin embargo lamentablemente no conseguí que se moviera más rápido, o más fuerte. Solamente obtuve que su cuerpo se apegara al mío y me quitara el poco aire que tenía con otro de sus besos. Su lengua me ahogaba cada vez que me recorría por completo, y le humedad que me proporcionaba con ella me hacía hervir aún más.

Me moví contra él. Lo deseaba demasiado, demasiado, y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

- Heero –gemí abrazándolo fuertemente contra mí-.

Tenía calor, mucho calor. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a perlarse.

Su tórax friccionándose contra el mío fue todo lo que necesité. Perdí mis memorias y mi razón ahí mismo. Sus caderas por fin se golpeaban más fuertemente contra las mías, y le ayudé sin darme cuenta del movimiento sensual que realizaba contra él cada vez que el vaivén me empujaba. En algún momento de diminuta consciencia escuché mi nombre de sus labios, que junto a una ola de aire caliente, chocó contra mi oreja y me hizo gemir aún más fuerte. Su camisa poco a poco se desprendió entre caricias y movimientos.

No sé cuántas arremetidas más pasaron con nuestros cuerpos frotándose en su totalidad, que finalmente comenzó a detenerse notoriamente y un gemido gutural me alcanzó. Su rostro se apretó fuertemente contra la curvatura de mi cuello y yo gemí, primero por el calor, segundo del contacto, tercero del placer, y cuarto por mi propia erección estallando.

Con los oídos zumbándome, taponados, mis manos se aflojaron perdiendo la fuerza que segundos atrás las hormonas le habían concedido. Respiré por la boca todavía prendido débilmente de su camisa, el calor que su cuerpo me proporcionaba ayudaba a no sentir ningún tipo de frío, algo que agradecía. Luego otro beso, mucho más suave que todos los anteriores, igual de húmedo y con un _no-sé-qué_ que lo volvía en extremo agradable. En medio de esa cercanía con mis sentidos invadidos por el aroma particular de su piel y la peculiar sensación de su fisonomía, me di cuenta de una cosa que hacía mucho sabía y siempre, siempre, trataba de negar.

Él me gustaba.

El beso se rompió y antes que me engañara mi cuerpo, volví a acercarme.

Aunque Heero no me gustaba de la misma manera que me gustaba Solo. Con Solo me sentía seguro, me sentía querido, sabía que el mundo dejaría de existir y él seguiría conmigo. Su corazón y su alma nunca se apartaban de la mía, aún cuando lo traicionaba. Con Heero el asunto era completamente diferente. Me gustaba su manera de besarme, y si bien no era hablador, cualquier cosa que decía era elocuente, sabia, y contenía un trasfondo que hasta superaba mi propia capacidad. Heero tenía una facilidad para leer en mí como yo en él, y era ese lazo lo que me gustaba. No sabía si estaría conmigo, sabía que no daría la vida por mí, también sabía que si moría probablemente jamás estaría a mi lado… pero a pesar de todos esos errores en la relación, Heero seguía gustándome inexplicablemente. Era el brillo de sus ojos, o quizás era su seguridad; él podía llevarse el mundo por delante que sabía que no se equivocaría…

Nuevamente me torturaba el recuerdo.

Separé mi rostro del de él sin poder romper el íntimo clima.

_Piénsalo bien Duo, es mejor actuar como si nada sucediera_, me dije sin poder devolverle la mirada. Apreté los labios acallándome y finalmente cerré los ojos. No era buena idea sacar a colación mi conversación con Relena, no justo ahora, de todas formas la respuesta era _No._

Volví a observarle cuando me besó una última vez, quitándose de mi cuerpo para poder vestirse. Lo imité lentamente primero limpiándome con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón casi siempre, luego poniéndome pantalones y ropa interior. Finalmente acomodé la remera y me peiné con la mano la trenza desprolija, casi deshecha. Ponerme de pie fue una osadía: mis piernas aún estaban débiles para sostener mi peso, mi cuerpo estaba sensible, mi cabeza daba vueltas, y aún así suprimí todo simulando estar bien.

Probablemente era mi imaginación pero el clima estaba más tenso que antes. Él quería romper el silencio, yo quería romper el silencio, pero los dos sabíamos que al final yo sería el primero en hablar… como siempre.

Cuando finalmente estuve por hacerlo le vi darme la espalda y caminar hacia la derecha, internándose en otra porción del bosque desconocida. Miré una vez hacia atrás procurando que no hubiéramos dejado nada atrás y le seguí sin preguntar a dónde íbamos. Mientras tanto quitaba de mi trenza algunas hojas enredadas en el cabello. Apenas a un par de metros mi respiración se puso enseguida irregular y las piernas casi no me respondían. Tuve que detenerme un momento a recuperar energías pero no lo conseguí mucho más que una bocanada de aire, porque Heero no se detuvo. Era obvio que necesitaba mucho reposo, dormir un largo tiempo, descansar hasta reponerme…

A unos metros en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y pese a que no veía realmente nada, alcancé a discernir la figura de mi compañero deteniéndose y buscando en su muñeca izquierda el reloj digital. Para mi asombro escuché el sonido del Gundam descomprimiendo el aire presurizado de la cabina, y luego, pude ver la compuerta de la misma abriéndose en medio de la nada.

_¡¿Qué demonios?_

-… ¡¿Tú Gundam tiene el mismo dispositivo que _MI_ Deathscythe? –exclamé anonadado una vez cerca-

¿Mi Gundam no había sido el único en llevar la habilidad para hacerse invisible? Siempre había pensado que cada diseño era único para el tipo de trabajo que estaba pensado.

- Robé los planos de tu Gundam.

- ¿Qué hiciste QUÉ? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Mi Deathscythe era único, _único_, ¿Me oyes?

¡Me ofendía! ¡Yo estaba en desventaja! ¡Era por eso que había ganado los dos enfrentamientos que había tenido conmigo! ¡Si yo tuviera el cañón de rayo también sería un ganador!

- ¡Oye, tú! ¿Acaso también remodelaste los demás? –exigí desde tierra firme, porque mi cuerpo aún era débil para trepar hasta arriba como 01 lo estaba haciendo-

- No.

- ¿Por qué sólo el tuyo? –volví a cuestionar alzando la voz para que pudiera oírme claramente desde allí-

Tuve que aguantarme hasta que bajó minutos después. Me encaprichaba la idea de que mi Gundam no fuera único, a tal punto que me daba histeria, lo mataría.

- Por qué sólo el tuyo –repetí-.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Eh?

_¡¿EH?_

Tardé en captar el mensaje entero. Cuando finalmente lo hice un tic quiso apoderarse de mi ceja izquierda. ¿Había modificado su Wing por simple diversión? ¿Por aburrimiento? ¿Para fastidiarme? ¿Para matar el tiempo? A veces Heero era el peor de los críos. Caprichoso, infantil, ocurrente… oh demonios, ¿Por qué de pronto se me hacía tierno?

Miré con desconfianza el tupperware que me extendió. Con el ceño fruncido me pregunté qué contendría, y lo abrí encontrándome con un sándwich de mi relleno favorito: hamburguesa, tomate, cebolla, huevo, tocino, pepino y aderezo.

- ¿Por qué traes mi almuerzo en un tupperware,_ dentro de tu Gundam_?... –susurré más para mi mismo-

Su mirada irónica era toda la contestación que necesitaba.

- … ¿Planeaste casi matarme desde exactamente, hace cuánto? –pregunté viéndole a la cara-

Se encogió casi inadvertidamente de hombros. _Juro_ que lo vi encogerse de hombros aunque a simple vista no lo notase.

- Eres horrible.

- Es tu favorito.

- ¡Por eso eres horrible! ¡No sólo planeas casi quemarme vivo, encima te tomas la cortesía de preparar mi sándwich favorito como una especie de disculpa! ¡"_Disculpa por casi matarte amor, espero que me perdones", _falta que te tatúes!

- _Casi._

Nos sentamos bajo el reparo de un árbol de pino, lado a lado como en los viejos tiempos. Esta a pocos metros del Wing Zero aunque no pudiera verlo con claridad, pero los cálculos dimensionales no me fallaban luego de haber visto la distancia y altura a la que se encontraba la cabina.

_- _¿Así te disculpas siempre? –susurré ya más calmado mientras me las arreglaba para tomar una de las mitades del emparedado y extendiéndosela en un silencioso ofrecimiento que no rechazó, luego de abrir una botella de agua- ¿Es muy difícil sólo decir "Discúlpame"?

Le dirigí una apática mirada.

- No, ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber –negué lentamente dándole una mordida a mi ración de comida-.

Estaba sintiéndome un poco idiota preguntándole a él cosas que sabía no podía responderme. Era como si estuviera en otra frecuencia, hablándole a la persona equivocada, esperando respuestas que él no podía darme porque no era Solo. Heero era diferente… había olvidado cómo hablarle, cómo mirarlo, cómo ver en sus ojos las respuestas, cómo era capaz de absorber todos mis sentidos en una sola plática… Conversar (o intentarlo) con Heero no era tan fácil como con el resto de las personas, debía tener cuidado con cada palabra (recordé) y debía analizar cada cosa que escuchaba. Heero era técnico y metódico en cada sílaba que salía de su boca. Me pregunté si eso era consciente o inconscientemente.

Deseé volver con Solo, porque él me estresaba menos y me hacía más fácil el diálogo.

Comimos los primeros bocados sin decir nada. De pronto me sentía más tranquilo y hasta con más energías. Quizás todo lo que había tenido era hambre y por eso mi mal humor… o quizás simplemente, había conseguido olvidar las pesadillas. No por mucho, pero algo.

- Aún tengo que volver.

Él negó casualmente sin prestarme mayor atención.

- Tengo qué, Heero.

- Te hace mal.

- Y supongo que tú me haces bien.

Lo dije sin pensar pero cuando detuvo sus movimientos me di cuenta que había sido algo clave. Luego reanudó el almuerzo con más lentitud y paciencia. Si bien Heero resultaba ser intrínseco en sus respuestas y agotador, ahora era diferente…. La amistosa relación de los últimos minutos me saltó como cartel de neón en la cabeza. Él estaba siendo demasiado abierto y expresivo, más que usualmente, más que como lo recordaba, eso no podía estar bien. O probablemente era una exageración mía por estar muchos días alejado de su presencia.

- ¿Estás bien? –hice una pausa esperando por una respuesta que no pronunció-

Quise decirle más, o disculparme, o intentar entenderlo, pero no fui capaz. En vez de eso sólo recordaba a Relena una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sugiriéndome esas idas confusas y extrañas que de pronto traían consigo miles de recuerdos y señales que antes había interpretado como _demostraciones de honestidad y simpatía_.

- Mhm, Heero… -llamé cuando acabé mi parte del emparedado. Me quedé quieto un rato, mirándome las manos jugar con una pequeña hierba inofensiva que creció en el césped-. Cuando estaba en el Warpeace hablé con Relena… ella me contó de la vez que te invitó a aquella celebración en Europa… -no volteé a verle aunque sentí su mirada, su atención concentrada en mi-. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme en especial?

No sabía cómo más afrontar el asunto.

Cualquier sonido pareció intensificarse, el del viento, grillos a lo lejos, las hojas de los árboles. Esperaba lo más pacientemente que podía pero nada llegaba. Cuando me comencé a desesperarme lo miré de perfil. Sus facciones ilegibles, serias, sus ojos fijos al frente. Continuaba comiendo tan lentamente como desquiciante. Probablemente no fuera a contestarme, no hoy, no ahora…

-… No.

Pero lo hizo. Su respuesta no me conformaba. Tenía la corazonada de que era mentira, o una evasiva con tal de dirigirme fuera del tema, pero no lo que realmente quería decir. A pesar de todo eso decidí no insistir más. Había estado creyendo que su respuesta era un rotundo _No, _y ahora que por fin la tenía, no me convencía. Él no quería decirlo y yo no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo. Suspiré suavemente tomando la botella de agua. El líquido refrescó y nutrió mi seca garganta, en horas sin beber nada la hacían saber a gloria.

Cualquier pensamiento ridículo comenzó a surcar mi cabeza, como por ejemplo el hecho de que era muy pacífico estar aquí. Daba esa sensación de que no había guerras ni bandos, ni enemigos, ni futuro, ni pasado. Sólo estábamos nosotros, los árboles, los sonidos naturales. Quizás pudiera pasar el resto de mi vida así y aquí, sin nadie más que Heero acompañándome. Era una fantasía un tanto ridícula y torpe pero agradable. Usualmente en mi vida normal, antes de todo este incidente, me daba el tiempo de fantasear sobre una vida perfecta sin dolor ni guerras… pero como bien sabía sólo eran fantasías y no realidad. Jamás sería realidad.

- Vamos.

Alcé la mirada hacia el 01, de pie junto a mí.

- ¿A…?

- Preventers.

Qué jodido era el tipo. Se lo hice saber mirándolo renuente.

-… ¿En serio piensas que iré?

Nos observamos fijamente un rato largo. Ninguno de los dos cedió y supuse que no estaba de ánimos porque me tomó del brazo y me jaló consigo.

- Déjame aquí Heero, no quiero ir ahí… ¿Para qué? Une sólo intentará que traicione a- -dudé, ¿Cómo debía llamarlo? Quizás por el nombre formal que figuraba en los papeles…- a Frederic… -me daba asco pronunciar eso, simplemente _no_ era su nombre-. Nadie está esperándome ahí de todas formas, sólo estaré aburriéndome sentado y preocupado por el modo de huir, sabes bien que huiré, me las arreglaré para irme. Si no me quiero quedar sabes que haré todo lo posible por escapar tan pronto como pueda, lo que es más, ¿Sabes bien que no puedes usarme de rehén, no? Simplemente convertirías a la base en epicentro de combate ¡Oye!

Su brazo pasándose en torno a mi cintura me puso tenso. La cercanía siempre era extraña cuando se trataba de él.

Subimos por la escalerilla eléctrica instalada hasta el pecho del Wing. La escotilla se abrió casi instantáneamente y conseguimos ingresar en su interior. Ahí la temperatura era más agradable que afuera aunque el espacio era reducido. Dos personas dentro de un cubículo hecho para uno contaban con un espacio pequeño para acomodarse. Se me notó la ingratitud en el rostro cuando me di cuenta que tendría que viajar como un niño pequeño en la falda de un padre, era humillante e indignante, y luego de haber tenido sexo hasta incómodo. Pese a eso lo prefería a morir de frío ahí afuera.

- No me gusta esto más de lo que te gusta a ti –le advertí cuando me acomodé en su regazo-.

Podía percibir el calor de su cuerpo entibiándome, su cálida respiración contra mi cuello cuando bajaba la mirada, la comodidad de sus caderas justo detrás de las mías, su firme pecho pegado a mi espalda. Traté de evitar pensar demasiado al respecto pero una erótica idea de nosotros teniendo sexo en el Wing me aceleró el pulso. Temblé visiblemente sintiendo las mejillas arder y volteé el rostro esperando alejarlo de su vista. Si me vio, por suerte no dijo nada al respecto. Odiaba, realmente odiaba, esa sensación de vergüenza o pena.

El movimiento de los brazos de mi compañero me llamó la atención. Pude ver el perfecto momento en que despegaba. Se alzó entre los árboles y fui capaz de ver que el bosque se extendía hasta el horizonte donde unas figuras negras parecían indicar médanos, o cerros quizás. Árboles en todas direcciones decían que si hubiera intentado escapar simplemente hubiera conseguido perderme entre la maleza. El cielo además estaba negro, sin atisbos del sol todavía, ¿Qué serían, tres am? No había luna, sólo un par de estrellas que en la oscuridad brillaban intensamente. Busqué inconscientemente la figura de mi Deathscythe en alguna parte del panorama, algo que echara humo, o alguna montaña de metal, lo que sea que pudiera significar un posible Mobile Suit, pero no encontré nada similar.

- No está –me explicó captando mis pensamientos-.

- ¿Dónde…? –volteé a verlo-.

Estábamos demasiado cerca. Voltearme significaba queda a un lado de su rostro, junto a su boca prácticamente. Tan tentadora e imposible.

- Tu amigo –susurró más bajo-.

¿Se había percatado de lo mismo que yo?

- ¿Me sacaste antes? –obvié la respuesta-

Heero se había tomado el tiempo de asegurarse que no me encontraran en el Gundam luego de que caí a tierra. Lo había calculado todo para hacerme desaparecer deliberadamente. Solo debía estar preocupado, pero seguramente para estos momentos ya sabía que me encontraba con vida en alguna parte, el problema era que no podía asegurar si me creía vivo con Preventers, o vivo en alguna parte del bosque… aunque si ese último fuera el caso, ¿no habría escuadrones de rescate ya? Probablemente Solo ya sabía que Heero me tenía consigo.

Por lo menos podía estar tranquilo que mi Deathscythe estaba donde debía estar, junto a Solo.

-… Llévame a otro lado, Preventers no –insistí de nuevo rogando por conseguir algo más-.

Su rostro se apretó suavemente contra mi cuello en respuesta, intuí que quería abrazarme pero no podía soltar los controles del Wing. Rápidamente descarté la idea. Quejarme era inútil, me dejé, además mi cuerpo entero ya tenía su aroma impregnado. Un poco más de él a estas alturas no significaba nada. Heero se me estaba volviendo un rompecabezas que no estaba seguro de querer resolver… probablemente descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones, seas cuales fueran, terminarían siendo más peligrosas que esta jodidamente anormal relación que teníamos.

Suspiré sonoramente. El calor del interior me adormecía, y la verdad que el saber que iría a Preventers me deprimía tanto que no quería pensar al respecto. Lo mejor que me pudo pasar después fue quedarme dormido contra el pecho de mi compañero.

Luego de quién sabe cuánto tiempo volví a entreabrir los ojos. El movimiento de Heero me incomodaba. Lo que vi en las pantallas no lo entendí y sinceramente no me importó, quería seguir durmiendo.

- Duo.

- Tengo sueño.

Dicho eso giré mi rostro hundiéndolo bajo su mandíbula y cerré los ojos. Ahí el perfume y el calor eran más intensos, me reconfortaban mejor. Era cuestión de instantes para que volviera a perderme entre la negrura de mis pensamientos, por suerte, vacías de pesadillas.

- Levántate.

Mi somnolencia me engañó haciendo sonar la voz del 01 tan suave y reconfortante que hasta me hacía sentir _querido_. Solté un quejido inconsciente. Sus manos tibias pasando por mi cintura se sintieron endemoniadamente bien. Podía afirmar que estaba durmiendo hasta que la alerta del Gundam me aturdió.

- Mgh…

_**- ¡Heero! Une está esperándote en la sala de reuniones para tu informe, no está de buen humor de-… **_

- Iré en un rato.

Reconocía la voz de Quatre a través del intercomunicador y me obligué a abrir los ojos esta vez sí, prestando mayor atención a lo que las pantallas decían. Fruncí el seño notando el interior del hangar de Preventers. Aparentemente ya habíamos arribado e incluso estacionado junto al Sandrock, Quatre estaba en una de las pantallas algo aturdido.

_Mierda_. Me di cuenta que era por mí. ¡¿Por qué Heero no había dicho nada de que habíamos arribado?

Me separé con mi mirada más antisocial habida y por haber mientras intentaba quitarme el resto de la somnolencia.

_**-… Hablaremos luego, Heero, si quieres toma un descanso, yo me ocuparé de Une.**_

Enseguida la comunicación se cortó dejándonos en silencio. Aproveché volteando en dirección a este nuevo _secuestrador_ que me había traído hasta el nido de avispas, acusándolo silenciosamente, sin obtener nada a cambio más que una de sus vacías miradas desinteresadas. Ni siquiera enojo, ni siquiera una orden, sólo nada…

Comenzaba a deprimirme no poder leer los sentimientos en Heero como antes.

Intenté moverme hacia el exterior de la cabina apenas ésta se abrió hacia la plataforma, sorprendiéndome por cómo mis músculos respondieron perdiendo la fuerza absoluta. Me tambaleé sosteniéndome del borde y ahogué la queja apretando los labios; no podía permitir que nadie me viera así de débil. Ver el pasillo frente a mi me dio gracia, era largo, profundo, y probablemente no lo lograra de un solo jalón sin agitarme. Aún así debía intentarlo. Shinigami tenía su orgullo.

Cada Gundam tenía su propio puente que dirigía hacia un entrepiso donde los mecánicos solían dejar la maquinaria necesaria para trabajar. Los puentes tenían a ambos lados barandillas de metal, al igual que el entrepiso, evitando la caída hacia la base más de diez metros por debajo. A la izquierda sobre los puentes estaban grandes máquinas de chequeo rutinario, que medían combustible, energía y status general. Luego el camino seguía por otros cinco metros hasta unirse con el entrepiso, de unos quince metros de ancho hasta la pared. Justo frente a nosotros había un pasillo que comenzaba en dicha pared, tan profundo que se perdía a la vista, y no tan iluminado como el hangar mismo.

Di un paso al exterior del Wing intentando no apresurarme, ir despacio, cada paso firme. Atrás de mí bajó Heero siguiéndome de cerca, escuchaba sus casi silenciosos pasos seguirme el compás. Solamente se detuvo para cerrar la cabina y asegurarse de que nadie la abriera sin su permiso gracias al nuevo sistema de traba. Alcancé a ver de reojo a Wufei de pie varios metros hacia mi izquierda, con una mano en la barandilla y su mirada puesta en nosotros. Seguí de largo hacia internarme en el pasillo más profundo frente a nosotros, seguro de que ese era el que dirigía hacia la zona más habitable.

El entrepiso era demasiado ancho, quince metros eran demasiado para mí. Hice un esfuerzo de no tambalear y mantenerme derecho mientras caminaba pensando en que a cada movimiento, faltaba aún menos por recorrer. Las miradas sobre mi me ponían histérico. Cuando al fin la luz se atenuó y quedaron atrás las sensaciones de ser visto, de vulnerabilidad, y de escudriñamiento, me apoyé contra uno de los muros de metal suspirando fuertemente. Froté con una mano una de mis piernas, ambas igual de entumecidas y adoloridas.

Fui incapaz de negarme a la ayuda que Heero me proporcionó cuando pasó un brazo por mi cintura, sujetándome junto a él.

-… Incluso yo tengo orgullo, ¿Sabes? En serio no era necesario dejarme tan mal… -susurré permitiéndole a él cargar parte de mi peso-. Necesito descansar un buen rato… Todavía podrías dejarme ir al Warpeace…

- No.

Oh bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo de nuevo.

Después de un interminable recorrido llegamos a un ascensor. Ahí pude descansar un par de minutos hasta que llegamos a los pisos superiores, no me fijé cuál con exactitud. Tuve que volver a esforzarme con algo de ayuda por los siguientes metros en el nuevo pasillo. Entramos hacia un cuarto que lucía exactamente que cualquier otro, y aunque no era el mismo que había usado yo antes estaba ubicado en la misma ala según recordaba. Tenía una cama, un escritorio, paredes peladas; era exactamente como los demás… vacío y frío. Me deshice del agarre de mi compañero al fin pudiendo sentarme en algún lugar discreto sin miradas puestas sobre mí.

- Dormiré un rato, ve. Estoy demasiado agotado para hacer alguna otra cosa… -pronuncié antes de un suspiro profundo y largo-.

Mi cuerpo aún dolía mucho, necesitaba dormir, dormir una eternidad y despertar cuando todo hubiera pasado… Sí, sonaba demasiado perfecto, pero demasiado irreal. No había forma de que pudiera huir de esto sólo durmiendo.

- Duerme.

Dah, ¿En serio…?

- Sí papá… -sonreí cansíamente-. Pórtate bien, Heero.

Me recosté boca arriba en el colchón sintiendo la extrañez de su nombre pronunciado por mi garganta. ¿Por qué sólo llamarlo me hacía sentir tan inseguro y angustiado? Traté de calmarme mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse, dejándome a solas con una tenue luz prendida sobre mi cabeza. No comprendía ni estaba seguro de querer comprender por qué el nombre del 01 me atormentaba tanto.

Maldita Relena, si ella hubiera saltado con esa sarta de tonterías ahora no me sentiría tan raro ni le estaría prestando tanta atención.

"_Ven por mi pronto, Solo…"_ pensé cerrando al fin los ojos y dejándome arrastrar por Morfeo.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Tuve un pequeño… bloqueo, digamos, cuando me faltaban un par de líneas para terminarlo. En realidad esto iba a ser más largo pero prefiero cortarlo ahí por ahora y poner todo lo que sigue en el próximo episodio. Aún así quedó lo suficientemente extenso como para compensar el corto episodio pasado.

Anyways… no sé por qué carajo se cortó el internet, cuando lo recupere lo subo sin falta.

Ehm… el título del episodio probablemente no lo entiendan del todo ahora, pero en realidad es muy rebuscado, algo como "Un brillo que te hace despertar" es como cuando sales de un cuarto oscuro y la luz te enceguece, todo lo que puedes recordar es el "Brillo". Eso es lo que quise representar. Probablemente no se note en el episodio en sí, pero en la medida en que los capítulos avancen verán por qué.

Creo que puedo afirmar que nos acercamos al final. No digo que falten sólo tres episodios (No, me tomará más que eso) pero definitivamente nos acercamos al desenlace de a poco. El próximo episodio (espero) será revelador.

Ehm... pronto (Espero) si todo sigue así de bien, habrán más actualizaciones, probablemente dos o tres simultaneas. Aunque bueno entre los viajes, el trabajo y la facu... deseenme suerte.

**¡Un saludo enorme, dejen Reviews! ¡Gracias a todos!**

_**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_

_**15/03/2012**_


	21. Tras los Muros

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary**__**:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora?! ¡NO...! - ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_- -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**-~-~-~- En el capítulo anterior… -~-~-~-**_

* * *

_El calmante de a poco hacía efecto, muy lentamente. _

_Estaba encerrado en un cuartucho de árboles… _

_Estaba ofendido, muy ofendido, todavía no podía entender qué necesidad había tenido de casi matarme._

_- Deberías descansar _

_- Debo ver cómo quedó mi Deathscythe… y luego arreglármelas para volver _

_- Te quedarás. […] Tu Gundam está inutilizado._

_Volví a Tierra._

_- […] ¿De qué sirvo aquí retenido por ti? Y además, ¿Con qué objeto? ¡Nada de esto parará porque yo esté aquí […]_

_Me deslicé por el tronco hasta estarme sentado sobre algunas de las raíces. […] Si Solo moría porque no estaba yo ahí para protegerlo con mi vida… ¿Qué sentido tendría estar vivo a cambio?_

_- ¿Te gusta depender y ser inútil sin él? _

_- Te esfuerzas en querer a alguien que prefiere herirte._

_- ¿Cuál es el significado de esta guerra, Duo? Dime por qué estamos peleando entre nosotros. _

_- ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir si no hay nadie que reconozca tu existencia? […] ¡Yo nunca quise estar solo, pero […] nadie me rescató no importa cuántas veces pedí que alguien me sacara de allí!_

_- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué haces? _

_- Quédate quieto. _

_-… No, Heero… por favor, que yo tengo que… _

_Si Solo se llegaba a enterar alguna vez no sabía qué sucedería_

_- Heero, no entiendes […] No quiero que te confundas_

_- … El confundido eres tú, Duo _

_- Ahm… _

_- Mhm. _

_Mis piernas se movieron inconscientemente rozándole las caderas, estrechas, amoldadas al interior de mis muslos. _

_- Heero _

_Él me gustaba. _

_A unos metros en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y pese a que no veía realmente nada, alcancé a discernir la figura de mi compañero deteniéndose y buscando en su muñeca izquierda el reloj digital. _

_- ¿Por qué traes mi almuerzo en un tupperware, dentro de tu Gundam?... _

_- Eres horrible. _

_- Es tu favorito._

_Le dirigí una apática mirada._

_- Aún tengo que volver._

_- Te hace mal. _

_- Y supongo que tú me haces bien. _

_- Mhm, Heero… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme en especial?_

_-… No. _

_La escotilla se abrió casi instantáneamente y conseguimos ingresar en su interior. […]Su rostro se apretó suavemente contra mi cuello en respuesta _

_Reconocía la voz de Quatre a través del intercomunicador y me obligué a abrir los ojos […] Me separé con mi mirada más antisocial_

_Di un paso al exterior del Wing […] Seguí de largo hacia internarme en el pasillo más profundo frente a nosotros…_

_- Duerme. _

_- Sí papá…. Pórtate bien, Heero. _

* * *

_**-~-~-~- Capítulo 19 -~-~-~-**_

* * *

Abrí los ojos en algún momento, el sueño había escapado de mi cuerpo completamente para entonces y todo lo que quedaba era la tensión de cada músculo. Sólo repercusiones del ataque de Heero. Seguramente me dolería por un par de días e incluso aparecerían (si no lo hicieron ya) un par de moretones. La sensación me recordaba a cuando estábamos en guerra contra OZ. En aquel entonces siempre solía tener algún golpe o herida en el cuerpo que ahora, con el tiempo, habían pasado a ser solamente cicatrices. Esto era soportable.

Miré al techo atentamente sin que mi cabeza reaccionara a ningún sonido exterior. Estuve extendido boca arriba hasta que un vago pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza, pero aún no podía moverme. Tenía que bañarme (la tierra, el sudor y la pegajosidad me estaban matando). Y lo haría en cuanto tuviera la necesidad, pero por ahora el silencio, sólo esta sensación de silencio, me reconfortaba lo suficiente. Sentía que_ necesitaba_ el tiempo a solas. Suspiré girando mi cabeza entumecida. Recostarme de lado era algo así como salir de un estado letárgico, por mi cuerpo al fin moviéndose y mi cabeza al fin pensando algo concreto.

- ¿Heero? –susurré inconscientemente-

Ah, carajo. Pronuncié su nombre.

Fruncí el ceño.

Arriba de la mesa junto a la cama encontré una botella de agua y varias píldoras, que seguramente eran calmantes. Ni siquiera había sentido la puerta abrirse o él entrando, seguramente mi cansancio había sido extremo para quedar completamente inconsciente. Dios, me había visto durmiendo… Espero no haber hecho un espectáculo de mí mismo. Aunque no tenía baba pegada en la mejilla ni…

… ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pensando, exactamente?!

-… Demonios.

Aspiré profundamente juntando las energías necesarias para ponerme de pie, con el temor de que mi presión sanguínea se fuera al piso con el esfuerzo, pero no sucedió. Al tomar las pastillas noté que esta vez eran tres píldoras exactamente iguales, tres dosis, un refuerzo notable que acompañaba sin lugar a dudas una actitud piadosa. Arrastré los pies de camino al baño individual, diminuto, donde pasé la siguiente hora tratando de quitarme toda la tierra de encima y desenredar mi cabello, áspero y pegoteado. Juraría que mi piel se volvió notablemente más clara cuando salí del agua y me vi al pequeño espejo que estaba sobre el lavado.

Sequé mi cuerpo evitando mojar el piso y aún desnudo con sólo la toalla en la cintura, me trencé el cabello con extrema paciencia. Sólo tenía una cinta para atarme el pelo, nada más, lo que quería decir que debería encontrar algo más para atarlo en caso de que ésta se me perdiera. Volteé a hurgar en los cajones del pequeño ropero hasta que hallé un uniforme de Preventers, inclusive de mi talle; era mejor no pensar demasiado en ello y sólo usarlo. Las camisas usualmente no me quedaban demasiado bien, pero debería aguantar con esto en tanto no tuviera mudas de ropa aquí; aún si el color beige me quedaba mal. En un intento de sentirme cómodo comencé a recogerme las mangas, pero no me conformaba.

Tenía un inusitado antojo de algo en particular para comer. Un sándwich. No cualquier sándwich.

Estaba obsesionado. Yo era un obsesivo, debía empezar a admitirlo a estas alturas de la situación.

Sentí la base en silencio mientras caminé por los pasillos vacíos, hasta el sonido de pasos a más de 90 metros era fácilmente distinguible. Procuré que no fueran precisamente los míos los que se escuchasen.

- Estúpida camisa –mascullé inaudiblemente volviendo a estirar las mangas y comenzando a prender el botón de una-.

La atenuada conversación proveniente de un cuarto contiguo atrajo mi interés, reduje el paso, y entonces pude distinguir con claridad un nombre y una voz. Sin emitir sonido alguno me acerqué siempre detrás de la pared mientras disimulaba acomodarme la ropa.

De todas formas andaba buscando a uno de los dos. Esperaría afuera.

-… ¿Comiste algo ya? –esa era la voz de Quatre, la primera que había identificado-

Silencio. Seguramente Heero movió la cabeza.

-… Entonces deberías dormir, ¿Cuántos días tienes sin descansar? –esta vez la voz del 04 sonaba más angustiada-

- Estoy bien.

Siempre tan frío.

Ni siquiera había notado que tenía más de un día sin pegar el ojo ¿Qué le preocupa tanto?

- Trowa y yo cuidaremos de Duo.

Ah, me estaban controlando. Muy gracioso, ja-já.

-… ¿Ya le mostraste la información? –alcé la vista al notar la cautela de la pregunta, ¿Mostrarme?-

-… Aún no.

¿Por qué la voz de Heero había cambiado de tono?

- ¿No crees que…?

- Si le hablo ahora probablemente no me creería.

¿Qué carajos? Espera un momento, ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Cómo es que el tema de conversación había cambiado tanto? Estaban hablando de Heero y su falta de sueño al comienzo, y ahora estaban hablando de mantenerme algo en secreto.

- Aunque tuvieras todas las pruebas en tus manos ¿Qué te garantiza que nos creería? El Duque Frederic es un hombre inteligente, no creo que sea alguien que debas subestimar.

Quieren acusarlo de traición, herejía y asesinato entonces. Hacerme creer que él es el malo. Eso no va a funcionar….

- Aunque me tome toda la vida, lo haré volver Quatre.

_¿Qué?_

Escuché a alguien ahogar una risita y un par de pasos. Pero no pude moverme de mi lugar, porque mi mente se había atrofiado en algún momento durante la conversación. Ahora menos que nunca podía confiar en ellos.

- Lo siento, es inusual, aún no me acostumbro –la voz del rubio se hizo más clara y fuerte de repente- ya no sé en qué punto mis emociones dejan de ser mías ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que sientes de forma muy…?

_Mierda. _Mierda, mierda…

Otra vez ceñí las cejas intentando lucir imponente, o al menos recompuesto, para cuando ellos me tuvieron que enfrentar afuera del cuarto. La manera en que Heero me atravesaba con sus ojos no había cambiado, ni cambiaría, porque así era él ya; en cambio el ojiazul a su lado sí se vio un poco más afectado y aturdido de encontrarme tras la puerta. Inspeccioné las vestimentas de los dos, iguales a la que yo llevaba puesta, y con un intento de desdén moví una pierna comenzando a alejarme.

Decir que no les había oído era subestimar su estupidez.

No me tenía que preocupar mucho. Este encuentro les dejaba dos caminos, o decirme la verdad en la cara o hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado y enfrentarse con mi apatía. Cualquiera de las dos sería lo mismo porque en algún momento me iría de aquí, sólo necesitaba reponer un poco de fuerzas, esperar por el momento indicado, y burlar la vigilancia una vez más… seguramente debería robar un transbordador o un Mobile Suit de cualquier tipo. Cualquier señal alertaría a Solo de mi intento de fuga, estaba seguro.

Una inusual pero conocida sensación me golpeó por la espalda haciéndome saber de inmediato que me estaban siguiendo. Sabía quién era. Sus pasos pasaban completamente desapercibidos, digno de una persona de su clase y con su entrenamiento, pero para su mala suerte yo estaba más habituado que los demás a su silencio y sus potentes miradas.

Suspiré profundamente cuando al fin pude prender con mi mano izquierda el botón de la muñeca derecha. Ahora sólo me quedaba encontrar el camino a la cocina.

¿Quizás era mejor si yo mismo hacía de cuenta que nada sucedía? Necesitaría algo de ayuda mientras estuviera aquí adentro, hasta volverme a ubicar en los pasillos. Sólo una caminata bastaría para que me aprendiera el plano general del lugar. Los pasillos cubiertos por metal y sin ventanas eran un laberinto cuando no recordabas precisamente por qué parte del lugar entraste, qué hangar o qué pasillo pisaste primero. Todo estaba marcado con letras y números de acuerdo al sector, pasillo y columna, pero aun así…

¿En qué cuadrante estaba el pasillo G-16? ¿Qué tan lejos estaba de la cocina?

Miré con frustración las letras pintadas de amarillo cerca del cielorraso sin poder figurar el número en mi cabeza, entre los miles de planos que tenía memorizados desde años atrás. De repente todos se habían mezclado y no recordaba si era en OZ o en Libra. Esto me iba a desesperar, no sabía cuántas horas perdería buscando una estúpida cocina. Con el estómago lleno podía vagar tanto como quisiera sin quejarme, pero sin comer, adolorido, entumecido, esto sólo se volvería insoportablemente tedioso… Y aunque me siguiera quejando nada resolvería. Por eso doblé en vez de a la izquierda en vez de derecha esperando que lo que fuera que encontrara, no fuera a Trowa, o a Wufei, o a Sally, o a cualquier potencial peligro para mi sanidad mental.

¿Cómo pretendía Heero pasar desapercibido cuando usaba esa mirada para desnudarte hasta el tuétano? Es que en serio, no podías simplemente ignorar cuando alguien pretendía ver a través de tu ropa interior y tus músculos buscando la mismísima trasmisión energética de las células, ¡Era ridículo! No, más ridículo era que probablemente, de ser él, la encontraría….

- Hey –balbuceé de modo automático sintiendo el jalón de mi muñeca que me hizo girar sobre los talones e ir en dirección opuesta-.

Apenas tuve tiempo para pensar por qué había suspirado tan cansíamente. Pero me hizo rememorar un detalle de cuando estábamos en el bosque y que corroboraba lo dicho por Quatre. Heero estaba cansado, exhausto sería mejor definición. No era algo mental nada más… era un esfuerzo general por mantenerse consciente.

Demonios…

- Qué haces.

¿Por qué no iba a dormir y me dejaba en manos del dúo de tórtolos?

- No es por ahí –su voz monótona de siempre-.

Ah, ya me ofendía. ¿Quién se creía…?

- Ni siquiera sabes a dónde voy… -sujeté su muñeca con la mano opuesta obligándole a detener la caminata, intentando no prestar atención al capricho en mi propia voz, la actitud defensiva de mi mirada, o el dolor que invadía mis músculos cuando los tensaba-.

- Duo…

Por Shinigami… ya ni tenía ánimos de renegar conmigo… su voz casi parecía una súplica; un _no me hagas esto_ implícito.

- Ve a dormir.

Interesante, su mirada cambió, quiere decir que lo pillé por sorpresa. Me gustaba cuando podía hacer eso.

- Tienes más de tres días sin dormir… y yo tengo hambre, buscaré la cocina por mi cuenta, ¿Por qué no le dices a tus _lindos_ amigos que me vigilen por ti? Si sigues así caerás inconsciente en cualquier momento de las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Nos miramos por un largo tiempo. Él claramente confundido y esforzando su cerebro a arrancar, aunque no podía imaginarme si era porque su cansancio le apagaba las neuronas, o porque había algo que definitivamente quería entender y no lo lograba. Yo no me moví de mi lugar esperando que me libere y se fuera directo a la cama.

Su agarre se sentía tan fuerte como siempre, tan seguro, me preguntaba si ante los nervios (si es que el tipo alguna vez los sentía) y ante el miedo (que no existía en su vocabulario, pero finjamos…) sus manos seguirían siendo tan firmes como ahora. Hacía que por poco mis brazos lucieran débiles rodeados por sus dedos, y eso no tenía lógica. Teníamos la misma altura, la misma contextura física, pero aun así era diferente. Abrasadoramente cálido, inquebrantable, tenso, y ambiguamente suave, protector… demasiado intrigante para mi gusto.

Finalmente desvió la mirada y continuó llevándome consigo.

-… Luego vete a dormir.

Miré los pasillos cruzar nuestro camino tratando de memorizar sus códigos, los carteles de avisos que algunos tenían, y demás detalles que me ayudaran en el camino de regreso. No fue difícil recordar toda la estructura de la base tan pronto como comencé a notar la distribución general de cada subárea. Hasta donde pude comprender mi habitación era la más lejana al hangar, la más escondida y la que menor acceso tenía a él. La habitación de Heero estaba dos pasillos y dos sectores lejos de la mía. Para cruzar esos dos sectores había que rodearlos y sólo una puerta te dejaba salir del _circuito_. Me habían confinado en una suite, dicho de otra forma más coloquial.

Cuando llegamos a la enorme habitación iluminada con grandes faros (el comedor) me dirigí a la mesada en donde repartían las bandejas. Una vez sentados, comí en un silencio perturbador mientras le veía tomar un café al cual me hubiera opuesto si no fuera por esa sensación de deyabú, una que me incomodaba, me hacía sentir culpable, traidor. Llevaba tatuada en mi alma la pertenencia que le tenía a Solo, era eso lo que me impedía leer mucho entre líneas la situación que tenía con Heero, o lo que me hacía desear salir corriendo, o lo que me truncaba la intención de pelear por su salud de la misma manera que lo hacía con Solo. Aunque quizás también era el presentimiento de que Heero, contrario a Solo, no me haría caso… me discutiría y haría lo que él quisiera aún si yo tenía razón.

Contuve otro suspiro.

Mi estómago felizmente lleno me daba fuerzas y al mismo tiempo energía para ocuparme de mis pensamientos. Quizás habría sido mejor quedarme hambriento, al menos así ahuyentaba ideas locas y conclusiones aún más descabelladas.

Junté los cubiertos sobre la charola donde había sido servida la comida ya dispuesto a regresar por los pasillos. Volvimos lado a lado, Heero y yo, y la falta de prisa probablemente se debía a la falta de energía que tenía él a pesar del café negro y amargo. En el camino me di cuenta que necesitaba algo más importante en qué pensar, o me volvería loco hasta que Solo me ayudara a escapar de aquí. Darle mil vueltas a mi situación con Heero, al sentimiento de confusión en cuanto a Solo, o al sentido de mi vida mismo, simplemente me llevarían a sufrir de esquizofrenia en algún momento de los próximos días.

-… Tu enojo con Quatre… es sólo porque no recibiste cartas ni llamadas de él, ¿Cierto? –casi confirmó luego de un eterno silencio-

Él sacando a relucir un tema privado era algo anormal, ya lo sabía, pero lo que me ponía incómodo no era eso sino el tema en sí.

Desvié la vista al costado más alejado de él sólo para evitar cualquier posible choque de miradas.

-… Algo así. No por eso, precisamente…

- Sino porque su ausencia puede significar falta de interés.

- ¿Me dirás que tuvo una enfermedad mortal que lo alejó de la humanidad entera? –interrumpí a la defensiva-

- No.

- ¿Entonces qué otra cosa puede ser salvo falta de interés?...

Mis labios se apretaron suavemente.

- …

Sin respuesta. Genial. Eso era concederme la razón.

- Con Trowa es lo mismo. Y lo sería con Wufei y contigo de no ser porque sé que ustedes no son muy apegados a nadie en particular… -agregué quedo tras un par de largos e inquietantes metros sin que nadie dijera nada-. Incluso Relena sabe lo poco social que eres –sonreí quedo-, como si pudiera culparte por eso…

- … Falso.

Saber que tenía razón aún si lo hablaba con él me daba ánimos para poder enfrentarlo. Era un terreno inseguro, inestable, podría salir herido, pero de cierta forma me gustaba estar arriesgándome… ver algo de Heero que no había visto hasta ahora. Eso me daba fuerzas para buscar su mirada al tiempo que continuábamos hacia adelante.

- Tienes una imagen de mí que es completamente falsa.

- ¿Perdón? –balbuceé perplejo-

La vertiginosa situación empeoró cuando vi que no podía aguantar mi mirada sobre él, estudiándolo, y tuvo que voltear el rostro tenuemente a un costado. Por un momento incluso creí ver algo diferente en sus facciones, pero no sabría decir qué fue, ¿eran sus ojos? ¿La expresión de sus cejas? ¿El tono de sus mejillas? ¿O un conjunto de todo en general? Sea lo que fuera, Heero dejaba de ser él, y por un momento creí que él tenía razón… por un momento no lo reconocí.

- No tengo todas las respuestas, Duo.

Mi nombre, conjunto de tres letras, salido de esa boca en aquel tono me produjo un violento estremecimiento nacido en lo más bajo de mi columna, directo hasta la nuca. Lo contuve mientras luchaba con la sensación de electricidad de mi piel, y de pronto se me hizo tan erótico, tan sexual, que no podía respirar.

- S-Supongo –dije por decir, para llenar el espacio, para no parecer un idiota, pero al final quizás había sonado peor que eso-.

Si él pronunciaba mi nombre por cualquier razón que fuese creo que mi corazón sufriría una arritmia. Y no exageraba. Temí abrir de nuevo mi boca para hablar de algo más. Es que no estaba acostumbrado, me intenté convencer. Eran pocas las veces en que escuchaba mi nombre de su boca para algo que no fuera regañarme; su voz cuando estaba enojado o su voz con frustración iban de la mano con mi nombre, siempre fue así. Esta vez había sido simplemente demasiado diferente, acompañado de una expresión completamente nueva.

-… También puede que te haya mentido.

¿Qué?

- ¿Mentirme…? –susurré inseguro de seguirle la conversación-

Él asintió.

-… ¿Sobre…?

Negó.

- ¿O sea… que te tengo que sacar la verdad a jalones, o que no me lo dirás…? –inquirí lentamente inclinando mi cabeza hacia adelante, sopesando las posibilidades-

- Ahora no.

Se le veía de pronto serio.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Quizás logras que quiera quedarme, ¿No?

Detuvo sus pasos abruptamente con sus ojos clavados en mí, de nuevo analizándome. Tuve que parar a esperarlo. La idea de que el cansancio finalmente estaba fritando su cerebro se asentó haciéndome decidir que todo lo que dijera e hiciera Heero en este estado, no debía de ser tomado con demasiada importancia. Era como si estuviera borracho. Finalmente cuando reanudó el paso me di cuenta que estábamos casi frente a mi habitación, así que me dirigí a ella con la firme creencia de que estaría encerrado al menos otro día entero.

Tras abrir la puerta e ingresar sentí el calor de su presencia detrás de mí siguiéndome hasta cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Me tensé pensando en la posibilidad de tener (y _querer_, aunque no lo admitiría) que acostarme con él de nuevo, pero en vez de eso simplemente se sentó al borde de la cama desabotonándose la camisa. Sin más preámbulo se recostó y sin decir nada cerró los ojos. Apuesto a que le tomó dos respiros dormirse mientras yo me quedaba aún de pie junto a la puerta, casi sin comprender qué demonios había sucedido.

Este Heero…

Me senté sin hacer ruido alguno en la silla frente al pequeñísimo escritorio de un rincón, y desde allí le observé dormir. Solamente duré un rato con la mente vacía, unos pocos minutos de paz interior, hasta que todo comenzó a fluir otra vez: la conversación de él y Quatre, la conversación que tuvimos de camino a la habitación, lo sucedido en el bosque, las miles de veces que tuvimos sexo, lo que Relena me había confiado… nada tenía sentido en mi cabeza, pero estaba ahí, inquietándome, queriéndome decir algo que no entendía del todo. Eran todos sucesos aislados que me preocupaban pero que si me iba con Solo, desaparecerían rápidamente.

Solo… algo de todo lo que había pasado los últimos días me inquietaba también, y me tenía aún más perdido que todo lo demás. De pronto no sabía si quería huir de él, o huir de Heero, y en ambos casos sabía que intentar escapar al problema no lo resolvería. Las palabras de amor de Solo me ayudaban a subsistir, me hacían sentir necesitado y querido, no ponía en duda el amor que me tenía… pero sentía que eso no era suficiente. La última vez que hablamos sentí como si pese a toda su atención, hubiera algo de él que me incomodara. Y sabía lo que era… no podía entender cómo podía importar tan poco lo que hiciera, si estaba bien o si estaba mal. ¿Acaso mi participación en cualquier bando era tan insignificante que ni siquiera debía contar?

Me senté al borde de la cama viendo a mi compañero tomar su merecido descanso, preguntándome qué haría él si estuviera en mi lugar, pero me di cuenta al instante que esa pregunta no tenía sentido. Heero nunca hubiera estado en mi lugar, Heero jamás se hubiera dejado secuestrar en primer lugar… Heero jamás habría necesitado amigos o a nadie que lo rescate. Él nunca hubiera sentido lo que yo. Y aunque hubiéramos tenido sexo tantas veces, pensé recostándome a su lado, aún no podía impregnarme ni de una pequeña pisca de su valor y desinterés.

Desinterés… ¿Estaba bien pensar eso? ¿Qué pasaba si Heero tenía razón, y todo lo que veía en él era una ilusión? ¿Quizás él sí se interesaba por las personas? ¿Quizás él sí pasaba nervios, miedo, inseguridad…? ¿Qué tipo de cosas le harían sentirse así? Ah… sí, quizás él sí se preocupaba por la humanidad entera más que cualquier otra persona… al punto de poner las vidas de los millones de habitantes por sobre la suya con tal de darles paz. Si eso no era interés, era amor por la guerra; y sabía que lo segundo no era.

Verle respirar tan suavemente era lindo, nunca me había detenido a apreciarlo correctamente.

¿También él tendría pesadillas, como yo?

¿También él buscaba respuestas que no sabía dónde encontrar, como yo…?

Cerré lentamente los ojos disfrutando del calor que se mantenía con nuestros cuerpos juntos en la pequeña cama individual, dejándome arrastrar por la sensación de tranquilidad hasta que mis párpados comenzaron a pesar. Me acomodé inconscientemente contra el tibio cuerpo del 01 y allí, en algún momento que no puedo precisar, me dormí.

Desperté no sé cuánto tiempo después en la misma posición, de costado, pero siendo reconfortado en un abrazo un poco posesivo. Cerré casi inmediatamente los ojos sin deseos de levantarme o despertarlo y permanecí así un rato, deseando que el sueño me volviera a llegar. Aunque el dolor de mis músculos era insoportable con el entumecimiento de horas en la misma posición, y me vi obligado de levantarme con el cuidado de quien no desea despertar a un bebé. Observé el rostro de facciones tan particulares, relajadas, mientras me acomodaba la ropa para salir del cuarto.

Quería decirle que me disculpara, que necesitaba una salir a dar una vuelta, pero sabía que era mejor dejarlo descansar.

Deseaba con más anhelo haber despertado en un mundo paralelo, donde la perfección existía y yo convivía con ella. Pero eso era una fantasía, irreal. Sin embargo a pesar de todo ya no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para seguir negándome, escapando, buscando excusas, enfrentar con apatía a la humanidad. Todos me daban muy igual. Nadie iba a sentirse orgulloso de lo que fuera a hacer o decir, nunca hubo nadie así para mi, ni lo habrá; tampoco necesitaba el permiso o la aprobación de nadie, ¿Desde cuándo precisamente, me había vuelto tan dependiente a la sociedad…?

Caminé rodeando el área de mi habitación en busca de la salida, algún pasillo que me llevara a otro lugar menos solitario, con tal de tener mi mente ocupada. Encontré tras divagar un par de minutos la puerta que buscaba y la abrí comenzando el recorrido al hangar que recordaba haber pisado al bajar del Wing Zero. Pasaron un buen par de minutos caminando en línea recta hasta que empezó a notarse el movimiento, el ruido a lo lejos de la maquinaria. Detuve mi avance cuando me encontré de frente con Wufei, él mirándome con cautela y preocupación.

No confiaría en mí. Había traicionado incluso su honestidad. Wufei y Heero eran las únicas personas que…

- Maxwell.

Enfoqué mi vista de nuevo en su figura.

- ¿Chang? –contesté viendo cómo dejaba todo lo que hacía y se me acercaba-

- ¿A dónde vas? –vi cómo buscaba con la mirada a Heero detrás de mi, o a alguien cuidándome-

- Está dormido –le facilité buscando por sobre su hombro el fondo del pasillo esperando ver algo de movimiento más allá, en mi área prohibida-. ¿Hay algún lugar a dónde se me permita ir, que no sea ese cuarto?

- ¿Yuy y tú pelearon? –de nuevo sus orbes azabaches sobre mí-

¿Huh? ¿Por?

- Él necesita descansar en silencio ¿Acaso eso es posible conmigo alrededor? –le devolví la mirada con mi ceño fruncido-.

Se quedó en silencio los próximos segundos en los que sólo se enfrió aún más mi mirada. Los miramientos no eran lo mío, me gustaba estar apartado últimamente, y Wufei no me estaba ayudando…

- Quizás puedas ayudarnos a reparar el sistema del Wing –resolvió finalmente volteándose-

¿Cómo?

- Eres bueno con las computadoras ¿No?

- En lo que cabe… -respondí siguiéndole de cerca hacia el final del pasillo por el que él había aparecido-

La faz de Wufei era difícil de leer, porque no era dura como la de Heero que aparentaba todo el día tensión, sino porque era plana, siempre carente de ánimos y relajada. Pocas veces lo vi (o escuché) enojado, y fue durante el combate contra Oz en su enfrentamiento con el difunto Traize. El hombre evidentemente se había significado mucho para él, ¿Qué tanto?

¿Por qué Wufei confiaba en mí, de pronto?

Se abrió ante nosotros el entrepiso del hangar que había visto antes, con sus más de 10 metros hasta la baranda y desde donde el precipicio hacia la planta baja era fácil de sentir y ver. Ahí en frente estaba el Wing Zero con su armadura completamente reparada, enchufado por medio de cables a la electricidad y aún con los tubos de combustible conectados. A su lado el Shenglong estaba en parecidas condiciones, con los mecánicos trabajando en la pierna; por cómo se veía le faltaría un 30% para ser dejada técnicamente lista.

05 me señaló la cabina del Wing desde donde salía el cableado a la interfaz manual del sistema, una pequeña laptop color gris oscuro. Caminé hasta ella y me incliné a revisar que todo estuviera correctamente enchufado, para no tener ningún error al momento de comenzar, y sin más me senté contra el metal exterior del Gundam con la máquina sobre el regazo, comenzando a teclear. El monitor se iluminó con fondo azul y letras blancas, que comenzaron a ascender de un borde al otro conforme yo establecía la configuración básica necesaria para que se pudiera pilotear. Había que correr primero un chequeo, para ver si el sistema reconocía las actualizaciones de _hardware_.

Sí, esto era mejor que no hacer nada y dejar a mi mente pensar.

Los primeros errores comenzaron a salir a la vista y conforme el chequeo avanzó, tuve que ir buscando los discos de información y cables indicados para hacer la instalación de lo que hiciera falta. De esta forma el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir más rápido de acuerdo a mi sentido de la percepción. Ni siquiera necesitaba consultar el reloj para saber que cuando me levantase, habría pasado como mínimo una hora y algo. Lo que me sorprendió fue que antes de agotarme o aburrirme, vi al 01 saliendo del pasillo y encontrándose con Wufei. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron sólo un momento, y él siguió platicando. Pude leer perfectamente sus labios a pesar de estar lejos, preguntándole al ojinegro que hacía cuántas horas yo estaba aquí, y qué había estado haciendo. Cuando obtuvo sus respuestas se fue por donde apareció, quizás conforme con el hecho de que 05 me estaba _cuidando_.

¿Cuántas horas habría dormido? Esperaba que fueran suficientes.

Bah, ni siquiera tenía mi Ipod o mi MP3 para escuchar música.

Me levanté de mi lugar algo entumecido de nuevo en busca de los últimos discos necesarios, ubicados en una caja plástica a un par de metros. Casi no recordaba la última vez que trabajaba en un Gundam de esta manera, ¿habría sido durante la guerra contra OZ? Pensar que aún recordaba los códigos y cómo accesar a la información me hacía sentir útil, importante; quizás era cierto eso de que _ser soldado no era algo que pudieras quitar de ti, como una muda de ropa_. Aunque no se sentía mal, especialmente porque era el Wing el que reparaba. Me recargué en la barandilla de metal mirando la altura del aparato, y por un momento, sentí que valía la pena dejar a Solo.

Desterré la idea.

Sólo me estaba sintiendo bien porque era algo en lo que no necesitaba socializar, pero si tuviera que hacerlo, sería una tortura. Sin embargo era inevitable que algún día alguien viniera, fuera de mi entorno, y me preguntara "_Hey Duo, ¿Por qué te peleaste con los pilotos Gundam?". _Nadie aún lo había hecho, pero sucedería, ¿qué respondería yo entonces, que fue una diferencia de ideales? ¿o diría más bien que no me identificaba con ellos? Quizás sería más apropiado decir que no me sentía a gusto, que ellos tenían su manera de hacer las cosas y yo otra… que no podía alcanzar mi felicidad máxima estando atado a ellos. Aún así esas razones no eran suficientes.

Tampoco imaginaba una respuesta a la pregunta: _¿Por qué te alejaste de Solo?_

- Maxwell.

- Chang –contesté automáticamente volviéndome para encontrar su mirada-.

- Ve a tomarte un descanso, y tráeme un café.

Fruncí el ceño ante la orden, aunque la mirada del chino parecía neutral como siempre, difícil de leer, difícil de penetrar, imposible de adivinar.

- Claro –acepté finalmente poniéndome de pie-. ¿Azúcar?

- Dos sobres.

Estiré los brazos por sobre mi cabeza, algo entumido y contracturado, eliminando la tensión de mis músculos mientras caminaba de regreso al pasillo. La cafetería me quedaba algo lejos pero me venía bien estirar las piernas. Quizás me hiciera falta un café para mí mismo, ¿Estaría Heero también _desayunando_ en la cafetería? Quizás pudiera acompañarnos a Wufei y a mi. Y tendría que intentar no ponerme paranoico con las reuniones sociales, en realidad son inofensivas; al que le tengo más temor es a Quatre. Ese fenómeno empático… ugh.

Suspiré.

Esta área parecía algo deshabitada ¿Es que todos los internos estaban en otro sector? ¿Cuántos efectivos en acción tenía Preventers en la actualidad? A juzgar por mis recorridos por la base, no muchos… quizás era que me mantenían lejos de todo posible contacto extraño que pudiera ser perjudicial. No se me ocurría otra razón. Miré a los cruces buscando ver algún ente viviente, pero nada, así que continué el recorrido. ¿Qué estaba buscando con exactitud? Quizás era sólo mi intuición, saltando dentro de mi consciencia intentando decirme algo que era complejo de descifrar. Finalmente tras un par de metros vi acercándose en dirección opuesta a un uniformado, nos miramos un corto plazo y desvié la mirada sin dejar que me viese inferior; ni siquiera pude explicarme la tensión que me invadía por sólo encontrarme con un desconocido. Qué demonios…

- Oye –llamé luego de haberlo rezagado no por mucho, y volteé a verle manteniendo mi porte seguro y estricto- ¿Y los demás?

- Sus compañeros se encuentran en el salón recreativo del sector 27-H.

Él lucía confiado, como si fuera un simple cadete. Quizás lo era, no veía rango en su solapa.

- Gracias –balbuceé por cortesía viendo partir al chico luego de un pequeño saludo-.

¿Qué estarían haciendo todos menos Wufei reunidos en un salón? ¿Planeando algo? El pasillo siguiente que me tocaba cruzar era el del sector H, no me costaría nada alejarme de mi objetivo y ver qué sucedía. Tenía una excusa perfecta por si alguien me veía allí, así que me encaminé con cuidado de ver a lo lejos si alguien se me acercaba, sólo por si me tocaba dar alguna razón. El pasillo del sector H era profundo porque cruzaba toda el área e iba directo a la cabina de directivos, se extendía metros y metros por delante de mí, forrado en metal a todos los lados. Cuando encontré el salón me recargué suavemente a un costado, intentando captar algún sonido del interior.

Tuve que afinar mis sentidos para llegar a escuchar partes de la conversación.

La voz de Trowa sonaba, pero no entendía qué decía.

- Quizás la mejor oportunidad es ahora –ese era Quatre-.

- Apresurar la situación sólo nos daría el resultado opuesto –ah, Heero, ¿esas fueron más de cuatro palabras seguidas? Se escuchaba algo bajo-

- Estamos en esta situación por dudar y no actuar, Heero, no estoy de acuerdo –Quatre de nuevo… él tenía que estar más cerca de la puerta que Heero, lo escuchaba más claramente que el resto-

- Cierto… -la voz de Trowa por primera vez entendible, pero difícil de distinguir-.

- Si dejamos que Duo crea un momento más en esta confusión todo se volverá un desastre, creo que lo mejor es decirle todo lo que tenemos, incluirlo, discutirlo, convencerlo, y que sea lo que deba ser…

WTF. 04 se escuchaba bastante decidido y mordaz, ¿qué demonios era lo que escondían? Estaba de acuerdo con él, que me dijeran y así los podía patear libremente; sea lo que fuera dudaba que me hiciera confiar más en ellos.

- No tengo suficiente evidencia Quatre… -la voz del 01 se hizo tenuemente más fuerte-, hay muchas lagunas de información, no es suficiente.

- Tengo los recibos, los registros de llamadas, incluso un testigo, ¿Te parece que no es suficiente? –Quatre- Sólo con decirle que nada fue al azar nos creerá, no creo que Frederic haya salido bien librado de todo.

_¿Frederic?_ ¿Solo? ¿De nuevo estaban hablando de inculparlo de algo? Qué-diablos…

- … No lo sé, Quatre…

_¡Qué diablos! _

El tono emocional y angustioso de Heero me espantó. Respingué en mi lugar apegándome a la pared para no caer. Me aterraba esta conversación y la posible interpretación, me aterraba porque involucraba a Solo, y porque era lo suficientemente _grave como _para desarmar a Heero y volverlo vulnerable, herirlo hasta que quedase impreso en su voz. Y eso _no _sucedía _nunca. JAMÁS._

¿Era ese Heero, en serio?

"_**Tienes una imagen de mí que es completamente falsa."**_

"_**Dime Duo, ¿Me equivoqué?... Pensé que tú sentías lo mismo por él…"**_

Oh por Dios.

¿Era cierto entonces? ¿Estaba tan equivocado con todo lo que tenía que ver con él? ¿Él no era el tipo frío e impenetrable que creí? ¿Yo no quería aceptar que Heero quizás pudiera verme de _otra_ manera? ¿Relena tenía razón? ¿Heero siempre lo supo y nunca pudo decirme nada? ¿Heero tenía miedo de decirme lo que sentía y por eso me mentía, me huía? ¿Por eso habían cosas que prefería no responderme ni con miradas? ¿Por eso nos habíamos acostado tantas veces? ¿Por eso venía a buscarme una y otra vez, me ataba una y otra vez, y me impedía irme y desaparecer? …

Escuché la puerta metálica abrirse a un costado de mi.

Oh… carajo…

Ahí estaba en frente de mi la razón mi actual tormento.

-… Duo… -y Quatre a un lado de él-.

_Fuck._ Hasta Trowa estaba algo sorprendido.

Ay mierda.

- Du-

- Relena tenía razón –le interrumpí brutalmente. Tenía que desviar su atención de alguna forma, a _cualquier_ parte-. Y tú mentiste cuando te pregunté.

Su expresión no tenía precio. Había logrado hacerle olvidar absolutamente todo. Sólo un segundo pude leer el susto y la consternación mezclados antes de que la inmunda barrera se interpusiera entre sus pensamientos y los míos.

- ¿No lo vas a negar? –me aventuré ya exaltado, y lo vi desviar la mirada por segunda vez en el día-

Relena tenía razón.

_Relena tenía razón. _

_**Relena tenía razón. **_

- Lo que sienta con respecto a una persona no traerá la paz, Duo.

_**Relena tenía razón. **_

_Heero era un cobarde._

* * *

_**N/A**_: Y bueno… como no quiero extender por otras seis hojas este episodio, lo dejaré ahí XD

Ah jajajaja xD soy mala.

Ahora que Duo sabe lo que siente por Heero, ¿Qué pasará?... chan-chan-chan! …

**¡Un saludo enorme, dejen Reviews! ¡Gashiash!**

_**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_


	22. Traición

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary**__**:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora?! ¡NO...! - ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_- -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**-~-~-~- En el capítulo anterior… -~-~-~-**_

* * *

_Miré al techo atentamente sin que mi cabeza reaccionara a ningún sonido exterior. _

_Arriba de la mesa junto a la cama encontré una botella de agua y varias píldoras…_

_-… Entonces deberías dormir, ¿Cuántos días tienes sin descansar? _

_- Estoy bien. _

_-… ¿Ya le mostraste la información? –_

_-… Aún no._

_Decir que no les había oído era subestimar su estupidez._

_Ahora sólo me quedaba encontrar el camino a la cocina. _

_- Qué haces. _

_- No es por ahí _

_- Ve a dormir… […] buscaré la cocina por mi cuenta…_

_Su agarre se sentía tan fuerte como siempre, tan seguro…_

_Una vez sentados, comí en un silencio perturbador mientras le veía tomar un café…_

_Volvimos lado a lado, Heero y yo._

_-… Tu enojo con Quatre… es sólo porque no recibiste cartas ni llamadas de él, ¿Cierto? _

_-… Algo así._

_- ¿Me dirás que tuvo una enfermedad mortal que lo alejó de la humanidad entera? _

_- No. _

_- Incluso Relena sabe lo poco social que eres, como si pudiera culparte por eso… _

_- Tienes una imagen de mí que es completamente falsa._

_[…] tuvo que voltear el rostro tenuemente a un costado. […] … por un momento no lo reconocí. _

_- No tengo todas las respuestas, Duo. _

_-… También puede que te haya mentido. _

_- ¿Te tengo que sacar la verdad a jalones, o que no me lo dirás…?_

_- Ahora no._

_[…] se sentó al borde de la cama desabotonándose la camisa. Apuesto a que le tomó dos respiros dormirse…_

_Cerré lentamente los ojos disfrutando del calor…_

_Caminé rodeando el área de mi habitación en busca de la salida […] Detuve mi avance cuando me encontré de frente con Wufei_

_05 me señaló la cabina del Wing…_

_Los primeros errores comenzaron a salir a la vista y […] tuve que ir buscando los discos de información…_

_- Maxwell._

_- Chang _

_- Ve a tomarte un descanso, y tráeme un café._

_- Quizás la mejor oportunidad es ahora_

_- Apresurar la situación sólo nos daría el resultado opuesto _

_- […] Si dejamos que Duo crea un momento más en esta confusión todo se volverá un desastre_

_- No tengo suficiente evidencia Quatre… _

_- ¿Te parece que no es suficiente? –_

_- … No lo sé, Quatre…_

_¡Qué diablos! _

_Oh por Dios. _

_-… Duo…_

_- Relena tenía razón. Y tú mentiste cuando te pregunté. _

_- Lo que sienta con respecto a una persona no traerá la paz, Duo. _

* * *

_**-~-~-~- Capítulo 20 -~-~-~-**_

* * *

Me sentía indignado, enojado, traicionado. Sentía que lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía de pronto se disolvía y quedaba en la nada. Y era aún peor que perder un amigo, porque no podía creerle. Porque si me quería, _si le gustaba_, no había razón para haberme dejado solo tanto tiempo. Se suponía que si yo era especial debió haberse quedado conmigo, se suponía que cuando alguien te interesaba lo buscabas, querías que fuera feliz, pero Heero no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada, sólo usarme…. No podía culparlo por mi rapto, pero sí podía culparlo por jamás llamar. Y aunque lo entendía, no podía perdonarlo… él me negó con su cobardía lo que siempre quise y ahora tengo en otra parte; él sólo alargó mi sufrimiento y lo alargaba aún más cada día, negándome estar con Solo y forzándome a quedarme con él, ahora cuando ya me perdió…

Lo detestaba. Lo detestaba tanto como a Quatre. Ambos mentirosos y manipuladores, pensando siempre en sí mismos… nunca les preocupó si yo necesitaba cariño u honestidad, nunca les importó nada de mi más que tener sus consciencias tranquilas. Eran lo peor. No esperaba esto de él. Pensé que de todos era el único que entendía un poco lo que se sentía, llegué a tener el presentimiento de que sería el único al que podría contarle la verdad, _mi verdad._

- ¡Maxwell!

Wufei…

Volteé hacia mis espaldas divisando la figura del 05 acercándose hacia nosotros. Ya me era imposible pretender que estaba bien, que era inmune. Me dolía.

- ¿Qué pasó con mi café? –su mirada lucía un poco más severa, fija en mi, luego de unos segundos les echó un vistazo a los demás-

- Perdón, me distraje; ahora te lo llevo –le respondí sumisamente sin energías para discutir por algo tan ridículo-.

Carecía de una razón para quedarme. Era un tema innecesario de hablar. Como siempre, él no diría nada… ni siquiera una excusa, ni una razón, ni nada; sus emociones eran vacías… vacías como el espacio, estaban allí pero no había nada en él. Sólo pedazos de roca. Qué horrible.

- ¡D-Duo! Deja que vaya yo, ¿Por qué no…? –me interceptó Quatre cuando ya había arrancado mi camino a la cafetería-

- No. No insistas.

Algún día llegaría el momento en que todos quedarían en el pasado, sin poder herirme más. Pero era mi error, porque si desde el comienzo no hubiera intentado pensar en que Heero era diferente, alguien en quien sí podía creer, el único que no me había engañado de ninguna manera, entonces ninguno de estos sentimientos estarían ahogando mi corazón. Era mi culpa. Debí protegerme más. Debí haber sido más duro. Debí…

¿Por qué debo ser más duro con ellos si también a Solo le estoy perdonando algo importante? Algo que no me deja respirar en paz…

Sacudí mi cabeza y noté que por poco me paso del pasillo en donde debía doblar para llegar a la cafetería. El suspiro se fue de mi garganta mientras me acariciaba la nuca, antes de poder prevenirlo, contenerlo, y peor aún, notar que me habían seguido. O que _él_ me había seguido.

- ¿En serio? –balbuceé dejando caer mi brazo a un lado, sólo mirándolo estar allí de pie a unos seguros cuatro metros- Déjame en paz, lo hecho, hecho está. Vete ya…

Me agotaba pensar en este diálogo. Me agotaba seguir intentando estar emocionalmente lejos. Me había esforzado por no pensar, Wufei había sido mi salvación, y entonces esto…

Aunque era interesante. Era curiosa la forma en que Heero se quedaba a cuatro metros lejos, sin tratar de jalarme como usualmente lo hacía, ni tratar de obligarme de alguna otra forma. Sólo allí, viéndome profundamente, con esos ojos penetrantes e intensos que te desnudan el alma… y luego, cada tanto, podía ver la duda, la inseguridad. Y no la entendía pero se me hacía tierna. Era adorable y detestable. Hacerse el coqueto luego de haberme traicionado, el muy desgraciado… Pero aún estaba allí esa barrera que no me gustaba, esa barrera que nos impedía comunicarnos correctamente, su _silencio_.

- Quiero mostrarte algo.

Oh vaya,_ quieres_. Esa palabra no figura usualmente en nuestras conversaciones.

- No –decliné aún observándole a los ojos, afinando mi mirada tenuemente-, ¿Sabes lo que pasa? Pretenderás ser honesto conmigo, y la verdad es que no lo serás, dejarás muchas cosas sólo para ti, y está bien que quieras tu privacidad pero no me involucres más.

- Es importante –sentenció un poco más fríamente que antes-.

- Si fuera importante me lo hubieras mostrado antes, no ahora.

- Antes no estabas en condiciones de escucharme.

Jaja, qué idiota. La sonrisa burlona se dibujó sin permiso en mi boca.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora sí? Confiaba más en ti hace 24 horas; de hecho, creo que es el _peor_ momento.

-…

Nos quedamos en la misma posición esperando a que él se le ocurriera una mejor respuesta. Sabía que este no era el fin del tema, que había más, que no me dejaría ni dormir hasta que hiciera como él quería; porque lo terco no se lo quitaría nadie. Pero en esta situación él no tenía razón, no tenía justificación, no tenía nada. Ya no era la persona que ayer pensé que era, o sin ir más lejos, el que creí que era hacía un par de horas.

Le vi suspirar.

- Estás enojado porque crees que soy igual a Quatre.

_¡Qué demonios! _

La sola afirmación me puso tenso, alerta. Estaba adentrándose en terreno peligroso.

- ¿Y no lo eres? Pasaste _meses_ sin saber de mi y ahora tú y Relena esperan que crea que _desde entonces_ gustabas de mi –disfruté la manera en que se asustaba cada vez que afirmaba aquello-; si a alguien le importa el otro iría a buscarlo, intentaría saber cómo está, tú desapareciste. No me importa la razón, eso no me hará feliz.

La curiosidad en su mirada me hizo sospechar que había hablado de más. Pero no me parecía que fuera un misterio a estas alturas, que todo lo que yo quería era ser feliz, en guerra o en paz, en la Tierra o en el espacio.

- Duo… ¿crees que encontrarnos en ese antro fue algo predestinado?

Nunca lo había pensado así.

-… Fue coincidencia. Las coincidencias suceden –le corregí algo consternado-.

- ¿Y si supieras que no fue coincidencia?

Qué fastidio con él. ¿Por qué parecía tan insistente con el tema…?

Rodé los ojos y me dispuse a seguir a la cafetería. Si seguía distrayéndome Wufei me iba a decapitar.

- Me da igual, eso no resuelve nada -… eso no resolvería que Solo me hubiera secuestrado, que yo estuviera aquí de prisionero, que Solo necesitara de mi, que Heero me hubiera ocultado sus sentimientos, nada-.

Llegué a caminar siete pasos hasta que la mano del 01 atrapó mi brazo y me acorraló contra la pared. Aún lucía insistente, como si fuera algo importante, y para mí seguía siendo algo redundante.

- ¿_Y si_ no fue coincidencia, Duo?

- Ay ya, fue el destino –ironicé con mi mano intentando desprender la de él; odiaba esa cercanía y esa invasión a mi privacidad que de pronto osaba en imponer-, lo que quieras, da igual; te estoy diciendo que eso no resuelve nada, ¿cuál es el punto?

- ¿Dónde estuviste el día anterior a ese? –atisbé a su brazo apoyarse cerca de mi cabeza, contra la pared; sus ojos más gélidos que antes-

No iba a decirle la verdad de eso…

-… Qué te importa, Yuy –susurré lentamente para que pudiera entenderlo claramente-.

- Te hice una pregunta.

- Ya respondí.

Mierda.

- ¿_Dónde _estabas?

- ¡En mi apartamento! Ya, déjame en paz –exclamé empujándolo por el pecho. La corta distancia me quitaba el aire, me apretaba el corazón-.

- No mientas. Mentir es pecado, Maxwell –me susurró mordaz-.

_¡Carajo!_ El muy desgraciado…

Apreté los labios sin poder contener por mucho más la situación. No podía verle más a los ojos. Si lo hacía temía que viera mis pensamientos, temía que viera lo que pasó con Solo _el día anterior_. Temía que _supiera_. ¿Cómo podría verlo alguna vez si llegaba a enterarse…?

- Duo. Dónde estabas.

Por favor, deja de insistir…

- Duo.

_Ya basta._

- Duo.

- No.

- Si no respondes pierdes el derecho de reclamarme tu felicidad. Responde.

Su voz me aturdía.

- Duo.

Ya…

-… No lo sé –susurré cuando presentí que volvería a preguntarme lo mismo. Mi mirada en el piso, mi cuerpo sin más fuerzas para quejarse-.

Sentía el sonido de los latidos en mis oídos, como si mi corazón estuviera ahí al lado, resonando fuertemente. Quería irme y desaparecer, pero era imposible mientras lo tuviera a él enfrente, impidiéndome salir, atándome. Todo me parecía una eternidad, como si el tiempo quisiera torturarme con este sentimiento de amargura e impotencia, miedo y debilidad. Tenía miedo de que él supiera, tenía miedo de que él sospechara, de que alguna luz divina viniera y le mostrara lo que fueron esas semanas de mi pasado; temía que su visión de mi cambiara, temía que no pudiera estar más cerca de nadie, por miedo, exclusión, tenía miedo… miedo de que la exclusión y la condena social superaran mi propia auto encarcelación, me hiriera más, me dejara abatido y muerto por dentro.

Lentamente percibí cómo su mano dejaba ir mi brazo y se deslizaba hasta tomar la mía. Pensé que iba a seguir cuestionándome pero no comprendía por qué me soltaba, y aún estaba frente a mi opacando la única ruta de escape que poseía. Entonces su frente se apoyó en mi hombro, y la angustia terminó por desbordarme.

_No quería llorar. Aléjate por favor…_

- … ¿Cuánto tiempo? –escuché en un tono de voz muy bajo, hasta suave-

Sabía que era imposible que le respondiera sin que algún sollozo se escapara de mi boca. Tragué el nudo de mi garganta.

-… ¿Qué cosa, exactamente…? –necesitaba asegurarme de no responder algo indebido, algo que me perjudicara, aunque sabía la respuesta…-

-… Cuánto tiempo te mantuvieron incomunicado.

Él ya sabía.

Demonios… él ya sabía…

- N-No sé… semanas quizás…. –ya no tenía sentido mentir-… unos pocos meses quizás… no recuerdo…

Tampoco tenía sentido intentar contener las lágrimas mucho más. Él ya sabía.

- No sé –repetí instintivamente en medio de un suspiro entre cortado que disimulaba mi sollozo-.

Sólo había perdido el sentido del tiempo. Había perdido la noción de cuándo era de noche y cuándo era de día, de cuántas horas dormir diariamente para asegurar que mi reloj biológico estuviera ajustado. Habían sido demasiados días para poder mantenerlo. Por eso nunca podría adivinar cuánto tiempo fue que estuve encerrado en esa habitación sin ventanas, sin nadie más que Solo, sin que nadie me buscara, sin que…

- Es mi culpa –escuché que afirmó después de un rato. A mi todavía me costaba reaccionar-.

- ¿Eh?

¿Cómo?

- Tendría que haberte encontrado –sentí su cuerpo tensarse-.

¿Cómo dijo? ¿Heero…?

- Él limpió toda la evidencia.

… ¿Limpiar…? ¿A qué se refería…?

- Mentira.

Mentira. No quería sugerir lo que creía. No era eso. Estaba confundiéndose con algo. Era una trampa. Eso simplemente no podría haber sucedido nunca.

Se me nubló inmediatamente la mente, hasta las lágrimas se secaron al instante. Su afirmación simplemente había dado vuelta mi mundo, porque no era real, pero sonaba como si lo fuera, y no quería pensar en el sentido _lógico_ que tenía.

Su cuerpo se apartó del mío unos centímetros dejándome acusarlo con la mirada de traición, mentiras, invenciones. Pero algo en él, la falta de odio quizás, era lo que me decía que debía temer a su afirmación… porque no era del todo inventado, había algo que lo había llevado a esa conclusión. Me rehusaba a creerlo, debía ser una confusión, ¿Cómo Solo iba a hacerme algo así? Él que siempre dijo ser el único que me necesitaba y quería, que me había ayudado a ver la realidad, que me había desenmascarado a Preventers… No, ni pensarlo, además confiaba en él, lo conocía desde hacía muchísimos años, jamás hubiera hecho todo eso a propósito, sólo había sido un impulso, sólo había sido porque… ¿Por qué me había secuestrado? Jamás hablamos de eso.

Todas las veces que estuvimos charlando, todas esas horas que pasamos juntos luego de que escapé de Preventers, nunca le pregunté, nunca se excusó, aunque me pidió perdón… pensé que eso era suficiente para perdonarlo, pensé que se refería al hecho de haberme secuestrado, ¿y si no? ¿y si lo había atribuido mal? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso existía otro peligro detrás de mi en aquel entonces y fue por eso que prefirió aislarme? ¿Por mi seguridad? Eso tendría sentido, era entendible… Solo siempre se preocupaba de que nada ni nadie me lastimara.

"_**Limpió la evidencia"**_.

Qué evidencia. No había evidencia. No había evidencia… ¿de qué? ¿quizás sí la había y fue limpiada? Pero si alguien atentaba contra mi vida solamente era natural que él tratara de borrar mis huellas. No había nada de malo. Todo tenía perfecto sentido. Sí…

- Hee-.

Mi voz se atoró cuando noté que estábamos en su cuarto, su mano dejando ir la mía. El escritorio tenía apilados unos discos, papeles, carpetas, folios, anotaciones y varios cuadernos negros. Le vi revolver hasta encontrar una resma de hojas blancas que luego me extendió mirándome a los ojos.

Heero estaba equivocado. Tenía que estarlo.

Observé con desconfianza la mano que me tendía y tomé los apuntes. Allí noté mi pulso errático y acelerado. La primera hoja era una transcripción de un testigo. La fecha estaba situada por lo menos 2 meses antes de que yo volviera a mi departamento. El sujeto era vecino mío en el edificio, reconozco el nombre; hablaba de la última vez que me vio según su relato. No tengo idea de la veracidad de la fecha, no recuerdo cuándo lo había visto por última vez antes de que Solo me llevara. El testimonio no parecía tener mayores datos importantes. La segunda, tercera y cuarta hoja también eran transcripciones de diferentes fechas, la quinta era mi registro de llamadas.

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

-… Esto no es mío –le comenté viendo que la mayoría de los números marcados eran teléfonos de mujeres, ningún celular; algunos duraban más que otros. También había un par de llamadas por cobrar, y algunos nombres de delivery que no conocía. Al final también estaba el número de una empresa turística-.

Todo era falso, aunque tenía teléfono fijo en el departamento lo cierto era que no lo usaba más que para llamar al trabajo cuando debía ausentarme. El teléfono era conocido por ser de línea insegura, nunca lo usaría para hablar con nadie; menos con la frecuencia que indicaba el papel.

Quizás se equivocaron al computarme estas llamadas.

Las siguientes hojas también eran registros de llamadas. Todas de incluso seis meses antes de mi secuestro. Pero reconocía esas fechas, sabía que había estado en mi departamento, ¿por cuánto tiempo el registro daba datos falsos?

- Ninguno de esos datos son ciertos –me explicó cuando vio pasar hojas enteras-. Por lo menos un año de los registros telefónicos son falsos.

- Eso no es posible, te has equivocado de archivo –le espeté con bronca-; sé lo que pagué cada mes, y el registro que _ellos_ me mandaban junto a la boleta era el real.

Él se acercó dos pasos más y hojeó un poco más hasta que encontró una copia original de las facturas de pago que hacía la empresa.

- Por eso digo que te equivocaste, esta no es la empresa que yo contraté… -repetí asegurándome que lo tuviera en claro-.

Él me miró profundamente por un largo rato y luego volvió a hojear hasta otra transcripción. Reconocía el nombre del testigo, mi jefe.

"_Llamó su hermana al día siguiente de venir a trabajar por última vez. Dijo que había surgido algún problema familiar y que él no vendría. Me aseguró que enviaría su renuncia formalizada y así fue al día siguiente. […] La nota adjuntada decía que no sabía por cuántos días debería marcharse y que por esa razón prefería renunciar, se me hizo muy extraño, porque no es un chico de faltar, pero supuse que…" _

Mentira.

Esto no podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué quería sugerir?... Simplemente no…

Yo nunca había firmado alguna renuncia ¿o sí? Ni siquiera tengo una hermana, ¿quién llamó en mi lugar? ¿Habré firmado algo mientras estaba drogado? ¿Solo me habría drogado para hacerme firmar algo…? No, tendría que recordarlo, los primeros días de encierro los recuerdo claramente y la nota se presentó durante los primeros días, tiene que haber algún error.

- La firma no es tuya –me aclaró Heero dando vuelta la página y mostrándome una copia de la nota de renuncia-.

La firma era parecida, similar, casi idéntica, pero tenía algo perturbador: el subrayado debajo del apellido tenía un punto de apoyo diferente. No era mía.

Apilé las hojas cuando decidí que tuve suficiente. Nada de aquello era real. ¡Era absurdo!

- Lo estás inventando –concluí encaminándome a dejar las hojas sobre el escritorio y deslindarme del problema-

-… Las cámaras de seguridad del departamento también fueron alteradas.

- Tú sabes perfectamente cómo alterar todos los registros, no me sorprendería que lo hubieras hecho para plantarme una duda.

Heero sabía hasta falsificar documentos. Bien podría ser todo esto falso, hecho por él.

- Sobre el escritorio, a la derecha están los registros telefónicos de Hilde y Quatre. Revísalos –su mirada seguía fija, imperturbable, mucho más fría que cuando habíamos estado en el pasillo-.

Con escepticismo y sin ganas estiré la mano hasta tomar la otra resma de hojas con los títulos correspondientes. Hojeé sin prestar mayor atención, el de Quatre tenía muchas llamadas entrantes y salientes, números de empresa, familiares, gente que yo ni conocía, incluso un par que figuraban como "Usuario Desconocido". El de Hilde en cambio era más reducido, unas cuantas llamadas a su novio, un par de llamadas a otras personas que seguramente eran amigos, y en mayor o igual medida que Quatre algunas llamadas a un "Usuario Desconocido". Estas últimas llamadas eran por lo menos dos veces a la semana, incluso cinco a la semana en algún caso.

- Estuve trabajando en esto las últimas semanas… -escuché al 01 acercándose hasta alcanzar un cuaderno negro-. Cuando hablé con Hilde, ella te llamaba por lo menos tres veces por semana; todas las veces la atendía un contestador automático. Comparé la secuencia del registro con el testimonio de ella, e hice lo mismo con Quatre. Todas las llamadas a usuarios desconocidas, todas concuerdan con tu número de teléfono; todas las llamadas que entraban a tu teléfono fueron redireccionadas.

Estaba loco. Heero se había vuelto loco, finalmente.

- ¿Hasta cuándo te cansarás de hacerlo ver como un complot?

- Tu departamento estuvo vacío toda una semana, luego de dos días más nos encontramos en el antro –agregó ignorándome-

- ¡Ya! ¡Suena como si quisieras inculpar a Solo de todos tus errores! –exclamé entrando en desesperación, finalmente-

- Duo…

- ¡No! Ni se te ocurra –susurré mordaz-, dame una buena razón para creerte, que no involucre a Solo.

Sus ojos transparentes estaban fijos en los míos, sin decirme una palabra. Pero supe lo que quería transmitirme… él nunca me había mentido, ¿por qué empezar ahora? Era un cobarde, no un mentiroso. Sin embargo seguía sin poder ser cierto; Solo _jamás_ haría nada de esto, no tenía necesidad, no había razón.

Era una locura, ¿mi teléfono interrumpido por un año? ¿Las llamadas redireccionadas? ¿Las cámaras de seguridad alteradas? ¿Mi firma ultrajada? ¿No era eso como pretender que creyera en que el mundo estaba contra mí? ¿No era eso paranoia? Solo me amaba, me quería con bien, quería que estuviera feliz, ni siquiera me había obligado a quedarme de su lado; irme había sido elección mía. La guerra era elección mía. Él no me había obligado a todo eso… él no me había abandonado nunca, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en desacuerdo.

Sentí las manos del 01 empujándome suavemente contra el escritorio. Me miraba directamente, pero no podía corresponderle. Sus ojos me decían algo que no era cierto, algo que no podía creer, algo que me daba escalofríos.

-… Este no eres tú Duo –me susurró respetando mi espacio personal, sólo apoyándose en las manos para poder encontrar mis ojos-. El Duo que nosotros conocemos es inteligente, tiene carácter, cree.

- Sigo siendo yo… -murmuré sin sentirme muy seguro de nada, ni de mi mismo-.

- No, tienes más miedo de lo normal, estás inseguro, te estás mintiendo.

- Yo no mie-

- Sí mientes.

Sí tenía miedo. Sí tenía mucho miedo. Toda mi vida podría significar una mentira, ¿cómo podría no temer…? Tenía miedo de que la verdad fuera tan dolorosa, que me matase en vida. Tenía miedo de que esta tampoco fuera la verdad, y me doliera doblemente. Tenía miedo de no poder sonreír de nuevo… pero en realidad, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sonreí realmente? Quizás ya había muerto hace mucho tiempo, no quería saber eso. No, no quería saber nada de esto, prefería seguir mintiéndome, prefería seguir creyendo en otra cosa, prefería…

"_**La muerte no puede temerle a algo insignificante como la decepción."**_

"_**En el fondo sabes quiénes te recuerdan y quienes no…**"_

"_**Todos mienten alguna vez. Incluso Solo."** _

_**Cuál es la verdad.**_

_Cuál es la verdad._

Cuál.

De nuevo Heero me acorraló en la realidad. Su boca rozando la mía con más suavidad que cualquiera que pudiera recordar. Y entonces tuve más miedo.

-… Ahora no, Heero… -mi voz sonaba baja, débil, y mi cuerpo se sentía igual-.

Pronunciar su nombre me desgarraba el pecho.

- Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas.

Entonces vi sus ojos, tan brillantes y honestos como jamás los había visto. Había en lo profundo de ellos una dulzura que amenazaba con consumirme. Se sentía como si el sentido de la vida y el universo mismo estuviera contenido todo en el interior de sus pupilas, aguardando porque alguien abriera el cofre, y pudiera tocar y sentir el significado de la existencia. De nuestra existencia. Y fue entonces cuando por fin todo tuvo lógica.

Heero jamás mentiría. Yo tenía que dejar de mentir.

Qué ridículo. El calor trepaba a mis mejillas cual damisela enamorada.

- Desgraciado, ¿qué estás haciendo tratando de hacerte el coqueto? –susurré intentando no asustarme ni profundizar más en mis pensamientos. Ponerle gracia a la vida era la única forma de que ella doliera menos-

Vi su cuerpo relajarse, sus ojos cerrarse, y sutilmente la sonrisa delicada y maravillosa comenzó a dibujarse en su boca. Esos labios que sabían besarme a la perfección. Luego su cuerpo se acercó apretándome entre sus brazos.

Pensé, qué bueno que Heero existía y estaba allí.

- No me dejes ir –susurré-.

- Nunca.

Ambos sabíamos a qué me refería. No quería volver a perderme. No quería perder de vista esto que ahora podía ver, y aunque ahora no pudiera realmente pensar en todo lo que mi mente acababa de procesar, sabía que ya no había marcha atrás…

_No me sueltes nunca._

Pese a mi sonrisa me dolía el corazón, se estaba desgarrando, pero estaba bien… porque entre los brazos del 01 nadie me podría ver llorar. Porque él sabía ya cuánto me dolía, y cuánto me dolería eternamente.

_Por qué, Solo._ _**Por qué**_.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Yuush!

Si no les gustó el episodio entonces simplemente no me lean más y ya. Esta es mi historia y se desarrolla como yo quiero ò.o

Ando otra vez jodida con mi internet… *sigh* deséenme suerte.

Bueno, etto… Era medio sabido que Heero rompería la burbuja de Duo. It was a matter of time. It was known. Ahora queda por saber cómo afrontará nuestro trenzado todas estas nuevas sensaciones… porque apenas se enteró, hay que ver qué actitud toma.

Tengo ganas de hacer un especial. Si alguien quiere un especial de The Rape póngalo en el review, lo consideraré.

**¡Un saludo enorme, dejen Reviews! ¡Gashiash!**

_**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_

_**2/12/12**_

_**[¡El fin del mundo no he de temer! ¡Mayas, Nostradamus vean mi glória!]**_


	23. Interlude II Special Chapter

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary**__**:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora?! ¡NO...! - ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

_**Advertencias Especiales:**_ Este capítulo a diferencia del resto, está narrado en tercera persona.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_- -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**-~-~-~- **__**Capítulo 20.5**__** -~-~-~-**_

_**~ EPISODIO ESPECIAL ~**_

* * *

Abrió sus ojos en la oscuridad. Lo primero que acudía a su mente cada vez que despertaba era exactamente lo mismo que la habitaba antes de dormirse: un nombre, una persona, un color, un perfume, un sentimiento. Su mente se perdió en los sucesos de horas atrás sin tener la seguridad de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que quedó inconsciente. Sabía, por la perfecta sincronización de su reloj interno, que seguramente había pasado 8 horas durmiendo. Se permitió perderse un par de minutos más en la nada sólo para así evitar el suspiro agónico y mortífero que cada despertar le provocaba: no era él quien le quitaba el aliento, sino la persona a la cual sus recuerdos evocaban a cada instante.

Pero eso no traería la paz.

Se levantó de la cama, desordenada y dura como la roca, sólo para encontrar que nada había cambiado y nada cambiaría.

Volvió a repasar la probabilidad estadística de que 02 tomara un arma, un par de granadas y volviera a huir como la última vez, pero descartó al instante la opción. Esta vez era menos probable que Duo escapase y negase la realidad; aunque eso no era suficiente…

Caminó al baño.

Estaba perdiendo de vista la razón principal por la cual hacía todo esto. Lo estaba haciendo por recobrar una pisca del pasado en el presente, por dejar vivir algo del pasado en el futuro, por darle una razón a su guerra. Lo estaba haciendo porque necesitaba una razón por la cual despertar mañana, y el día siguiente a ese. La solución era una sola, traer de nuevo a Duo así estuviera o no cerca de él, tenía que saber que existía… si decidía escapar pero volvía a ser el mismo que conocía entonces estaría bien. Pero por ahora no estaba bien, Duo todavía no podía sonreír de la manera en que él quería, todavía no podía verlo; todavía tenía los ojos vacíos, el alma oscurecida, el corazón sellado. Todavía no había podido romper con esa barrera.

- Sólo un poco más –se susurró con decisión al mirarse al espejo-.

Su cabello aún estaba empapado en agua al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, y la toalla sólo alcanzaba a cubrirle los hombros, por sobre las perfectamente marcadas clavículas y pectorales. Sus ojos se mimetizaban con el cuarto completamente blanco, como si fuera sólo un destello grisáceo de luz.

Reconocía en él el tiempo. Pero además podía ver el impulso. Un impulso de un humano débil con un corazón fuerte latiendo dentro. Los últimos dos años le habían enseñado más de sí mismo que el resto de su vida entera, le había costado aceptarlo aunque siempre había creído que era honesto consigo mismo. Con verse a sí mismo a los ojos sabía que todo estaría bien, que iba por el camino correcto, y que sólo debía persistir un poco más.

Necesitaba analizar nuevamente la estrategia con la cual se movería de ahora en más, si no quería dar un paso en falso y arruinar todo el esfuerzo que había hecho los últimos meses. Tenía que ver quién atacaría primero, si Preventers o Frederic D'Verô. Si la ofensiva venía por parte del Duque podían considerarlo una misión de rescate y la prioridad era evitar que encontrara a Duo; si la ofensiva la iniciaba Preventers entonces era conveniente mantener al 02 encerrado en la habitación hasta que todo pasara. Eso si sólo tomaba en consideración sus tácticas de combate utilizadas hasta ahora, pero tenía la intuición de que guardaba un as bajo la manga. Heero cerró un momento los ojos sopesando la posibilidad de una ofensiva sorpresa con algún nuevo prototipo de Mobile Suit.

Duo era el único que podía ayudarlos a ganar la guerra, haría la diferencia. Ojalá fuera tan fácil contar en él.

Si el Warpeace tenía un arma secreta o un nuevo prototipo no revelado de Mobile Suit debía considerar la posibilidad de que fueran de Gundamio, con equipamiento de largo alcance, seguramente un cañón; su velocidad debía ser parecida a la de un Gundam estándar. Aunque no podía ser _técnicamente_ parecido, porque los Doctores habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo. A menos que los planos hubieran sido robados. Si tenían que enfrentarse de nuevo dos máquinas élites como en la última guerra probablemente el resultado no fuera tan positivo. Tenía que considerar que D'Verô estaba dispuesto a darlo todo en el campo de batalla. Incluso si el piloto al que se tenía que enfrentar era Duo.

Y Heero no quería a Frederic D'Verô muerto. Lo quería vivo para torturarlo y sacarle la verdad de los labios. _¿Por qué secuestrar a Duo si después lo iba a liberar? _

Su mente saltó de un tema al otro con agilidad, uno más estresante e intrínseco que el anterior.

Tomó los dos vasos de café que acababa de pagar en la cafetería.

_¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido a Duo en cautiverio?_

_¿Qué había hecho para volverlo tan vulnerable?_

_¿Había usado algún tipo de droga alucinógena? _No. La tolerancia de un piloto Gundam a todo tipo de drogas era superior a la estándar. _Aun así_, la posibilidad siempre existía.

Sea lo que fuera que pasó en ese año era suficientemente intenso para poder bloquear la psiquis del 02. Apenas podía imaginarlo. Duo estaba entrenado en asesinato, asalto, robo a mano armada, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y combate a distancia, uso de armas de largo y corto alcance, sistemas de navegación… también tenía una preparación para drogas, torturas, interrogatorios… Quizás existía un campo en el que no estaba instruido y el agresor lo sabía, por eso lo usó a favor. Eso quería decir que D'Verô estaba relacionado con el Doctor G, con L2, con el grupo de entrenamiento que se ocupó de perfeccionar al 02.

_¿Qué tal si Frederic D'Verô tenía información de los cinco?_

_¿Qué tal si había estado intentando afectar la psiquis de todos de la misma manera que jugó con la de Duo?_

No tenía manera de relacionar otros incidentes con los sucedidos a Duo. No tenía cómo probar conexión alguna. Tampoco había sido víctima de ningún evento que marcara su carácter, no recientemente. Además todavía le faltaba un móvil creíble.

Pero Duo había llamado al Duque D'Verô con otro nombre, ¿lo conocía desde antes? Si era así, ¿Desde cuándo, exactamente? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué relación tenían? No, la pregunta correcta era qué relación _habían _tenido. Era claro que ahora eran bastante íntimos. Más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

En el hipotético caso de que Duo escapara para ir con D'Verô tenía que pensar en el argumento. Siendo que el 02 tenía cierto tipo de _obsesión_ por él debía haber un modo de desacreditarla, de hacerle ver que era _insano_. Creía que los argumentos dados hasta ahora (todos ciertos) eran suficientes, pero en el caso de que no fuera así… ¿Qué iba a hacer él? Resignarse no era una opción. Quizás su única alternativa fuera renunciar a Preventers, tomar el Wing, y unirse a la armada del Warpeace. Al menos temporalmente.

_¿Cómo podía probar que D'Verô no tenía razón en cuanto al rol de Preventers en las colonias?_

Esa última pregunta era la que le daba más dolores de cabeza. Pareciera como si él _tuviera_ razón, y eso no podía ser. Una verdad nadando en un mar de mentiras y complots…

_¿Y si Preventers era el verdadero enemigo? ¿Era eso lo que Relena había descubierto y por eso había participado de su propio secuestro? _

El 01 entró en el oscuro cuarto donde sabía que encontraría al piloto del Deathscythe. Lo encontró sentado al borde de la cama, inclinado hacia adelante sobre sus codos, con el rostro oculto bajo una mano.

Supo con sólo verlo que estaba estresado, pensando, ocupado para cualquier otra cosa. Se deleitó un poco más cuando la mirada violácea se cruzó con la suya aún en medio del silencio ensordecedor. Quizás le hiciera compañía unos minutos antes de brindarle un poco más de tiempo para meditar.

Heero le extendió el café y se sentó en la silla vacía frente a la cama. Ambos bebieron sin decir nada más, el primero se dedicó a analizar las expresiones y descifrar los pensamientos del segundo, mientras éste seguía preguntándose cómo todo su mundo podía haberse vuelto tan frágilmente irreal.

Duo había pasado el último día sin dormir. No podía descansar en esa situación. Luego de salir del cuarto de su amante horas después de leer la información, no había tenido otra alternativa que encerrarse y tratar de pensar. Lo que menos hizo las primeras horas fue pensar. La amargura, angustia e inseguridad le habían golpeado apenas había quedado solo, y con el nudo en la garganta, habían aparecido todas las preguntas sin respuesta, seguido de los inoportunos recuerdos que le llenaban de coraje e impotencia.

No entendía, aunque entendía. Y esa explicación ni para él tenía sentido, pero así era. Había demasiadas cosas que analizar; ni siquiera podía separar lo personal de lo _laboral_, porque no encontraba un lugar en dónde marcar la línea.

Se sentía mareado, bebía el café casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. El miedo de responder las preguntas en su mente o de responderlas mal le paralizaba, necesitaba hablarlo, _sacarlo de él_ pero no sabía cómo, con quién, cuándo, o si era prudente. Temía hablar con la persona equivocada y que ideas equivocadas se plantaran en su mente. Si iba con Solo a preguntarle corría el riesgo de ser manipulado por una mentira; pero lo mismo pasaba si iba con Heero y los demás. No tenía a nadie en quién confiar que le diera una versión clara de los hechos, que le ayudara a ver las cosas como realmente eran. No tenía nada más que su instinto, y ya en él no confiaba.

Había perdido la fe en sí mismo.

Quería creer, pero eso no convertía a lo que creía en realidad. Podría convencerse de que el 01 tenía razón, ponerse contra Solo, pelear, ganarle, incluso matarlo… ¿y si luego descubría que en realidad 01 había estado equivocado? Sería terrible. El arrepentimiento sería demasiado para él. No podría vivir sabiendo que traicionó al que fue honesto con él. No quería morir tampoco. Todo lo que le quedaba era la suerte… la cual nunca había sido muy buena; sólo podía dejarlo todo en manos del azar, ver qué pasaba, no responsabilizarse de nada.

Pero todo esto era porque tenía miedo, tenía demasiado miedo. Cada vez que se quedaba a solas le invadía un terror por todo lo que lo rodeaba, que era tan grande que le impedía pensar y vivir. Recordaba haberse sentido seguro entre los brazos de Heero el día anterior, y ahora se sentía devastado, solo, abandonado de nuevo, como si el mundo le hubiera arrancado el corazón. No lo comprendía, ¿por qué la seguridad le duraba tan poco? ¿por qué era incapaz de pensar por su cuenta? ¿por qué no podía ser independiente?

Duo alejó el vaso de sus labios. Tenía el ceño tan fruncido y el rostro tan serio que había dejado de ser él hace rato. Esa noche había ganado años, había ganado seriedad, había ganado madurez, había ganado amargura. Y eso el 01 lo notó mientras bebía otro sorbo de café.

-… Quizás deberías alejarte de todo esto –se arriesgó el pelicorto viéndolo con fijeza-.

El trenzado alzó la vista por primera vez, analizándolo con desconfianza.

- Ver las cosas desde afuera –le tradujo el piloto del Wing viendo que hasta la idea más clara podía confundirse en la mente del ojivioleta-.

Entonces 02 asintió volviendo a beber su desayuno. Permanecieron en silencio otros cuantos minutos hasta que pudo articular palabra.

- Me encontrará, estaré más preocupado en esconderme que en aclarar mi mente –susurró-. Únicamente muerto me dejaría de buscar.

- Enfréntalo.

- Me convencerá.

Heero afiló la mirada. Aquello no estaba yendo a ninguna parte.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú o él? –inquirió bajito un Duo inseguro que no temblaba porque había podido aprender a controlarse-. ¿Por qué hay que elegir? ¿Qué tal si me equivoco? No podría vivir con eso.

No tenía que decir más para que su compañero entendiera perfectamente cuál era el verdadero problema detrás de esas preguntas. Lo dejó pensar un rato, sentir el vacío de sonido, la ausencia de todo, esperando que de esa forma su mente se relajara y escuchara con mayor atención lo que realmente importaba:

- Si lo que te pone inseguro es el miedo… -comenzó quitándose de la silla para sentarse junto al trenzado, de lado-, ¿por qué no me dejas eliminarlo?

El pelilargo sintió que el estómago se le retorcía, tuvo que dejar el café a un lado. Las cosas se ponían confusas para él a cada instante. Pero Heero a su lado parecía tan seguro de todo que le asustaba, le incomodaba. No le sorprendía porque siempre había sido así, siempre había tenido ese valor para enfrentar el mundo, pero ahora que tenía que ver con él lo espantaba. Pensaba una y otra vez en que sentirse seguro con Heero estaba mal, porque si corría a brazos de Solo se sentiría seguro con él también. El problema no eran ellos dos, el problema era él. No conocía una fórmula mágica para ser valiente, confiar en sí mismo, perder el miedo, todo en menos de veinticuatro horas.

_~.T.R.~_

- ¿Quatre?

El susodicho volteó a un costado encontrándose con la figura de su pareja. Venía junto al 05, ambos tan estoicos como siempre.

Aquel salón de recreación en donde había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana era el mismo en donde Duo los había encontrado la última vez. No había grandes lujos, apenas una pantalla frente a un par de sofás, una gran mesa, y unas cuantas sillas alrededor. Incluso había un dispensador de agua en una esquina, pero todo carecía de decoración.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le respondió el rubio haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, irguiéndose mejor en su lugar-

03 y su acompañante tomaron asiento, el primero a su lado y el segundo en frente.

- ¿Y Maxwell? –Wufei alzó el mentón- ¿Sigue encerrado?

El rubio asintió.

- Heero está cuidando de él seguramente, no los he visto en todo el día –agregó sin perder detalle de la mueca que hizo el chino, que no supo interpretar-. ¿Te preocupa que intente escapar?

Trowa colocó los brazos sobre la mesa sin intervenir en la conversación pero al tanto. Él también tenía cierta inquietud con respecto al par.

- No, pensé que sería buena idea ir a verlo –cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente molesto-. Pero mientras Yuy esté ahí prefiero estar lejos.

Quatre se rio. Al principio creyó que se llevaban mal, pero luego descubrió que en realidad era una especie de _asco_. Al piloto del Armstrong no le gustaba hacer de mal tercio, estar en medio de la pareja, ver demostraciones de afecto excesivas, ni menos interrumpir momentos íntimos. Luego de mucho tiempo analizándolo el 04 descubrió que era una intensa obsesión por no destruir la imagen masculina que tenía de los 5. En ese sentido Wufei era más compatible con Duo que con todos los demás, era suelto, relajado, firme, de carácter… O al menos el viejo Duo.

- … Aunque en el estado mental de Duo, no creo que vayas a interrumpir nada –medito más pensativo luego de un rato, mientras miraba el centro de la mesa frente a la cual estaba sentado-. Debe sentirse traicionado.

- Ese sujeto, D'Verô, hizo un buen trabajo.

- Hay que reconocerle que sus técnicas de persuasión y convencimiento son muy efectivas –meditó un Trowa que por primera vez sentía poder aportar algo-.

- … No creo que sea sólo eso –susurró finalmente Quatre, mostrándose más angustiado-. Algo más pasó. Duo no se quebró de esta forma ni cuando fue torturado por OZ. He estado pensando en que no es lo que hizo, sino _quién_ lo hizo: Frederic debió haber conocido alguna parte de Duo que nosotros no… eso hizo la diferencia.

El silencio reinó.

04 le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto, todas las noches antes de dormir, que había conseguido despertar (y desvelar) a Trowa en cada oportunidad. Había repasado cada una de las técnicas que se podrían usar para lavar el cerebro, incluso pensó en algún sistema relacionado al Zero, pero pronto lo descartó. Pensó en drogas, pensó en torturas, pensó en electrochoques, pensó en miles de posibilidades… pero solamente una logró satisfacer sus demandas. No era lo mismo que OZ intentara convencerte de traición, a que si un amigo lo intentaba. Si Trowa viniera a decirle que debía unirse a la guerra, por tal y tal motivo, él lo consideraría seriamente. Esa era la vital diferencia que nunca habían meditado. Duo conocía a Frederic, no sabía exactamente desde cuándo, pero sí sabían que lo suficiente para que el balance de confianza se viera inclinado en favor de D'Verô. Y la única persona con el poder sustancial para volver a balancear la situación era Heero.

Eso era porque Heero y Duo no tenían cualquier tipo de relación. Todos lo sabían, menos ellos. No, incluso Heero lo sabía. Duo era el único que aún no había notado la forma en que ambos se comunicaban. O quizás jamás quiso aceptarlo. Si tan solo Duo pudiera ver la forma en que se miraban en medio del silencio…

- Deberíamos atacar –interrumpió Wufei-. Una defensiva es importante, pero una ofensiva en este momento sería mejor. Ellos tienen un Gundam menos, y es probable que su comandante esté desequilibrado emocionalmente para planear una estrategia.

- Es cuestión de tiempo para que intenten una misión de rescate –secundó Trowa frunciendo el ceño-.

Cierto, pensó Quatre. Podían confiarle al piloto del Wing la situación del trenzado. Tenían que ocuparse en mantenerlos a salvo para que Heero pudiera hacer lo suyo.

- Heero no podrá pelear en esta situación, y nosotros tres frente a ese Gundam… -el rubio dejó llenarse un espacio de vacío, donde las palabras sobraban-. La información recolectada no es positiva. El mayor peligro es su brazo extensible. No conocemos cuántos disparos continuos puede realizar, ni tenemos planos de la máquina.

- ¿Y si usas el Sistema Zero? –le espetó el pelinegro-

Quatre lo dudó, e hizo una mueca negativa. Nunca le gustaba esa forma de análisis, le extenuaba mentalmente, sin contar el riesgo… Aun cuando era el único en poder usar ese sistema además del 01, le desagradaba profundamente.

Todo lo que sabían era que el Mobile Suit azul era un prototipo nuevo con especificaciones de velocidad y rendimiento parecidos al Wing Zero y al Empyon. La diferencia estaba en sus armas. Mientras el Empyon tenía un látigo de energía y el Wing tenía un rifle doble de largo alcance, este tenía un brazo capaz de extenderse tres veces su largo, y descargar una alta concentración de energía eléctrica. Tenía metralletas al igual que los Gundams originales, pero estaba diseñado para rendir en el espacio y en la Tierra, y su armadura era ligeramente diferente. Aunque también era de Gundamio su estructura era totalmente distinta. La cabina no estaba en la parte del medio sino más arriba, los puntos de flexión también cambiaban. Seguramente el sistema de auto-detonación también era diferente.

- Todavía tenemos una forma de derribarlo –habló Trowa con una mano en su mentón, pensativo-. Aunque requiere de coordinación.

- Jhmph, estás hablando con los pilotos Gundams –le replicó Wufei con una sutil sonrisa en los labios-.

Los tres sonrieron entonces. Ninguno nunca había creído realmente que perderían esta batalla. De hecho a sus ojos, esta pelea no era nada comparada con la que tuvieron con White Fang y la Nación Mundial. Si se remontaban al pasado cuando debían enfrentar Mobile Dolls a por montones, guiados por un Sistema Zero personalizado, entonces esto no era nada. Pero estaban algo oxidados, acostumbrados a la paz. Esto era como un retroceso.

Todavía parecía mentira que hubieran tenido que volver a pilotear Gundams. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría aquello? La idea de que nunca faltaría el que deseara la guerra se arraigaba, se fortalecía, los debilitaba. ¿Qué sentido tenía esta pelea para otros que no fueran Duo y Frederic? ¿Es que quizás el mundo se movía sólo alrededor de sus caprichos? Mientras Wufei sabía que la respuesta a todas estas dudas era un rotundo _No_, Quatre las dudaba seriamente.

Wufei estaba más preocupado por la vez que compartieron una habitación en Sanq. Recordaba que Duo se sentía inseguro con respecto a Preventers, y lo que al principio había comenzado como una duda, una inseguridad, ahora se lo estaba tomando más seriamente. Que Duo, D'Verô, y Darlian estuvieran aliados en una nave que le había declarado la guerra a la ESUN era un asunto importante. Heero seguramente lo estaría considerando igual. Lo que el 01 no sabía y Wufei sí, era que habían muchos expedientes clasificados dentro de la administración preventiva, cosas que sólo el director tenía permitido ver y sacar de los ficheros. Y ni siquiera podían hablar de ello abiertamente sin pensar en que podrían estar siendo filmados.

Ni siquiera los Gundams eran seguros ya, porque estaban construidos por Preventers.

Pero eso no detendría al chino de descubrirlos y demostrar su verdadera identidad si resultaba ser que los habían estado usando todo este tiempo. Wufei sabía cómo tratar con la gente cuando quería manipularlos, había aprendido muy bien con Mariemaia. Ahora le tocaba interpretar el rol que Preventers quisiera ver, luego desenmascararlos.

Minutos más tarde la puerta del salón se abrió y por ella entró el piloto del Wing, con su portátil bajo el brazo y una expresión pensativa. Tras acomodarse en un lugar libre frente a la mesa les dedicó a los otros tres una mirada de _buenos días_ sin comentar nada al respecto. Iba a abrir la computadora cuando lo llamó la voz del rubio sentado a un par de metros.

- ¿Cómo está?

Ambos sabían que se refería al trenzado.

Heero pensó cuidadosamente la respuesta con una mano en el borde del equipo, sin realizar mayor movimiento.

- Durmiendo –optó por responder cuando no supo cómo describir el estado mental de Duo en una sola palabra-.

- ¿Desayunó algo? –insistió el árabe recibiendo un asentimiento- ¿Le hiciste saber que estamos aquí?

- No creo que le interese saber eso –se vio obligado a explicar cuando se dio cuenta que no acabaría el interrogatorio en un par de _sí_ y _no-. _Necesita un poco de tiempo, es normal.

Era entendible. Él tampoco hubiera creído que su vida era una farsa si le dijeran que durante un año estuvo gobernada, literalmente, por un desconocido. Además necesitaba encontrar algo que le recordara quién era, y para eso primero debía descansar. Un par de palabras no eran suficientes. El mayor peligro ahora era un contacto externo que le dijera "Frederic tiene razón, el resto está equivocado" porque inconscientemente Duo se aferraría a lo único _seguro_, a lo que quería creer, y no a la verdad. Aunque incluso si eso pasara Heero sospechaba que el 02 ya tenía una perspectiva que lo obligaba a desconfiar hasta de Frederic D'Verô.

- ¿Y si cenamos todos juntos? Como en los viejos tiempos, una pizza, de esas cosas que a él le solían gustar… -propuso Quatre evocando recuerdos de un pasado no muy lejano, pero empolvado-. Quizás podríamos lograr que se relaje un poco.

Trowa pudo leer la mirada del 01. Ante la ilusión del piloto del Sandrock, el otro parecía volverse aprehensivo, negativo.

- … Vas a tener que compartirlo con amigos en algún momento, ¿sabes? –le susurró el 03 haciendo que Wufei se carcajeara por lo bajo y decidiera levantarse de la silla-

- ¿No les parece que están hablando como si fuera de su propiedad? –espetó el 05 bruscamente, aunque ese era su estilo, las cosas de frente, con honestidad, aunque fuera una honestidad aplastante-

Heero lo miró con esa expresión que Duo hubiera encontrado desafiante. A sus ojos le pertenecía, de alguna manera, y al punto que él decidía si se quedaban o se iban; y tampoco tenía intenciones de que las cosas cambiaran mientras ese falso Duo estuviera presente.

- No me mires así Yuy, pregúntale si quiere ir.

- Dirá que no.

- Entonces déjalo, no tienes que obligarlo.

- ¿Quién sabe lo que le conviene más a él, tú o yo? –concluyó con el tono implacable que prohibía ser negado o discutido-.

Heero se sentía la única persona con el poder para saber qué haría feliz al 02. Y aunque era ridículo, cualquiera se le hubiera opuesto en otra situación, ahora no podían hacer más que aceptarla y dejarla ser. Porque el Duo que estaba ahora probablemente era más difícil de manejar que el que habían conocido tiempo atrás, y la única mente capaz de seguirle el paso y doblegarlo era la del 01. Quatre sabía que si bien eran celos, en el fondo Heero no tenía ninguna intención de atarlo; hasta se arriesgaba a decir que era al revés… era a Heero el que le gustaba _sentirse atado_.

- Aunque Wufei tiene razón –decidió interceder antes de verlos discutir-, creo que en esta situación tenemos que obligarlo, ya vimos lo que pasa por confiar demasiado en él, ahora es turno de actuar. Duo se ha vuelto sumiso, si no nos ponemos firmes nosotros dejaremos la oportunidad a que lo haga alguien más…

Era difícil imaginar al trenzado como una persona _sumisa y dominada_. Chocaba con el preconcepto del grupo. Nadie en ese salón era particularmente _fácil de llevar_. Era una cualidad de ser piloto, tener el carácter férreo suficiente para llevar una revolución a cuestas, defender sus principios sin que nadie pudiera confundirlos y revocarlos, soportar la mayor confusión psicológica y ganarle con convicciones.

Cuando repasaba el propósito de los entrenamientos mentales, Heero sólo obtenía a cambio una pregunta _¿Quién era Frederic D'Verô?. _Nadie más lo interrumpió al 01 mientras éste abría la computadora para filtrar más información. Nunca había tenido tanta urgencia de saber el pasado de alguien. Claro que había investigado antes, pero nada de lo que tenía le explicaba por qué pasó lo que pasó. Había una clave que faltaba. Eso lo dejaba sin dormir a veces, le daba jaqueca, lo ponía histérico, de pésimo humor… las miles de veces que sufrió el disgusto pasaban ante sus ojos recordándole que sólo eran celos, por más que intentara buscarle otro nombre adicional para que tuviera lógica.

No era extraño que el piloto de la unidad 04 y la unidad 01 tuvieran una línea de pensamiento similar. En esta situación, era porque ambos compartían una bondad y una capacidad psicológica parecida. La prueba estaba en que ambos podían dominar el Sistema Zero sin mayores percances, aunque al principio ambos hubieran sufrido para lograrlo. Era porque su capacidad de análisis y desarrollo eran parecidas, que los dos podían imaginarse cómo y por qué estaban como estaban. Sin embargo los sentimientos eran diferentes cuando se trataba de un amigo, o cuando se trataba de alguien a quien querías como _algo más_ que un amigo. Allí era donde Heero se ponía paranoico y la bronca lo cegaba; allí donde él intentaba por todos los medios buscar pruebas contundentes que le enfriaran la mente; y también era allí donde Quatre obtenía la ventaja y se asombraba, porque aunque la situación era inimaginablemente dolorosa, Duo seguía en pie, con la oportunidad de salir adelante.

Trowa y Wufei eran diferentes. Sus mentalidades se encaminaban más a la guerra, a los valores humanos, a lo sociológico, y se alejaban del prototipo intersubjetivo_._ Podían entender la realidad que les estaba pasando frente a los ojos pero no hubieran podido descubrir por sí mismos que toda esta guerra y confusión se debían a una absurda pelea emocional de un individuo. Los factores políticos y sociales que habían llevado a este enfrentamiento no hubieran tenido nada que ver con Duo si no fuera porque Quatre y Heero estaban ahí para reclamarles que _ese _era el problema. Para 03 y 05 existían ciertos _criterios_ que no se podían romper, que hacían al humano, y por eso eran innecesarios revisar. Esta situación precisamente rompía con el criterio que debía cumplir un piloto.

Habían golpeado donde nunca antes lo habían hecho: los habían desarmado desde lo emocional, logrando así distanciamiento, y por ende, menos fuerza de combate.

_~.T.R.~_

Las comidas se organizaban en el comedor por sector. Cada sector comía a cierto horario y con un tiempo límite, para dejar ingresar al próximo grupo. Era la forma en que cualquier fuerza militar se organizaba con las comidas para no dejar áreas desprotegidas ni personal sin cumplir horario.

Eran las siete y treinta de la tarde cuando Heero fue al cuarto del 02 pensando en cuánto tiempo perdería intentando convencer al otro de que fueran a cenar. Eran las siete con treinta y cinco minutos cuando lo logró, para su asombro, con sólo una pregunta y una frase. Aprovechó los minutos extra para hacerle una silenciosa compañía, sólo en caso de que fuera necesaria, aunque pudo notar en ese rato el cambio emocional desde la confusión a la ira, de regreso por la desesperación y el cansancio.

- Estarás bien.

Él mismo se asombraba de decir en voz alta sus propios pensamientos, pero cuando lo notó ya era tarde. Se sentó de nuevo al borde de la cama y sólo contempló a su compañero de guerra, de aventuras, de locuras, de emociones. Duo le devolvió la mirada con cierta inseguridad al comienzo, luego adecuándose y perdiendo el temor inicial. Él también tenía la necesidad de creer en esas palabras, aún si eran mentira.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio uno sentado frente al otro hasta que faltaron diez minutos para las ocho. Para entonces salieron del cuarto en dirección al salón comedor, el pelicorto por delante, con un paso lento y tranquilo. Por detrás a poco menos de dos metros le seguía el trenzado, algo más tenso, incómodo. Se detuvo a un par de metros antes de la entrada al comedor mostrándose nervioso y preocupado. Heero podía leerlo a través de sus ojos, y la tensión de su cuerpo le indicaba lo desesperado que estaba por ocultar sus emociones, sin evidente éxito.

Los labios del ojiceleste se entreabrieron sin decir nada al final. Volvió a cerrarlos cuando el pelilargo respiró hondo, muy disimuladamente, y retomó el paso. En ningún momento el ojivioleta alzó la vista para ver a las personas, manteniéndose siempre al margen, aún luego de sentarse con las charolas de comida en una de las grandes mesas donde los demás pilotos ya estaban sentados junto a algunos otros cadetes de la organización.

Quatre llenó los silencios con tópicos usuales y alejados de cualquier tema polémico; Kiev le mantenía el hilo muy amenamente casi sin darse cuenta de la tensión, aunque las furtivas miradas al resto de los integrantes indicaban que sí estaba al tanto. Los demás permanecían más bien callados como usualmente, y aunque para todos pudiera parecer normal, los cinco sabían lo extrañamente mal que se sentía la falta de una voz, una opinión, un tono siempre imponente que gritaba con autoritarismo _no me ignores, soy Duo Maxwell, y estoy aquí_. El sonido de sus opiniones estaba muerto.

- Duo… -llamó casi en un susurro el 01-.

El intento desesperado (disimuladamente desesperado) de llamar su atención no pasó desapercibido.

- Esto apesta –le respondió quedo el 02 viendo el plato de comida que había estado picando incesantemente, que tan poco sabor tenía y tan pesado le caía en el estómago-.

Finalmente Duo dejó el cubierto en el plato y corrió la bandeja al centro de la mesa. La mueca de asco era demasiado sutil.

Heero se apresuró por terminar la cena sabiendo que aunque el trenzado no se había ido, estaba casi gritando su urgencia por huir de allí. Cada vez que Duo inhalaba sentía su respiración, su cuerpo tenso; podía incluso sentir sus manos firmemente empuñadas sobre la mesa, a punto de clavarse las uñas en la piel…. El 01 estaba terminando de juntar sus utensilios cuando le sonó el celular (no es que siempre lo usara) y extrañado lo buscó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

_Número Privado_.

Ya ese título le puso alerta. Aceptó la llamada sin saber qué sucedería con exactitud. Tenía sobre él la atención de todos en la mesa, inclusive la del ojivioleta.

_**- Espero que no estés diciéndole cosas extrañas de nuevo, Heero Yuy. No intentes detenerlo, él vendrá conmigo. **_

El 01 se puso de pie precipitadamente, encolerizándose. La silla hizo ruido al correrse hacia atrás y todos en la mesa se tensaron.

- Heero –llamó Duo poniendo una mano sobre el antebrazo del mencionado-, ¿qué pasó? ¿Es Relena?

_**- Ah, está allí… -**_el tono al otro lado del teléfono rebosaba de autoconfianza_**-, sería demasiado pedir que me dejes hablar con él, así que no lo haré. Pero te estoy vigilando, Yuy-**_

- No irá contigo –sentenció con un tono tan gélido y firme que dejó en claro con quién se estaba comunicando. Su cuerpo entero estaba rígido, al borde de explotar en ira-.

_**- ¿Quién dice? No creo que puedas gobernar nuestras acciones. Cuando dos personas quieren verse hacen hasta lo imposible… es un concepto algo abstracto para ti, pero así funciona. Intenta no llenarle la cabeza ni oponerte a nosotros, es por tu propio bien. A menos que quieras ser asesinado por el mismo Shinigami…**_

- Deberías empezar por seguir tu propio consejo. Una vez que pruebe todo lo que hiciste, personalmente me encargaré de ti.

_**- ¿Hacer qué, Yuy?**_ _**De los dos, tú mereces morir primero, ¿Cuántas vidas llevas acuestas de ese nombre? Ah no, espera… ese ni siquiera es tu nombre ¿Cómo debería llamarte entonces?... –**_el ojiceleste apretó los dientes_**-. Déjame decirte una cosa: ni tú, ni nadie, jamás, logrará que Duo me odie. Pueden alejarlo de mi físicamente, pero jamás lograrán que deje de amarme… ¿Te molesta eso, Heero? Porque a mí me encanta. **_

El teléfono fue aplastado contra la mesa antes de siquiera cortar la comunicación. Por largos segundos nadie dijo nada, quizás con precaución de no agravar la situación más de lo que estaba.

- … ¿Qué dijo? –se aventuró Duo aferrándose sutilmente al brazo de su compañero, mientras éste aún estaba de pie mirando el centro de la mesa en un intento vano de canalizar el odio profundo que sentía en ese instante-.

Tenía que matarlo. Era la única cosa que tenía lógica para el 01. La muerte de D'Verô traería consigo la coherencia a la Tierra, al Universo. Lo mataría lentamente, o mejor lo torturaría primero, no sólo física sino también psicológicamente. Le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba. Le quitaría a Duo así fuera lo último que hiciera con su vida.

- Heero –volvió a llamar el trenzado cuando no lo pudo sacar del trance-.

El pelilargo contuvo la exclamación de sorpresa cuando el otro lo agarró del brazo y sin más, hecho una tempestad, lo jaló consigo de camino a los pasillos. Le costó juntar coraje para replicar porque jamás había visto una mirada con tanto enojo; y vaya que conocía a Heero ofuscado. Recordaba sus miles de expresiones, pero esa precisamente, de tensión, furia, y odio, jamás la había visto.

Un par de voces y pasos les seguían por detrás, eran Quatre, Trowa y Wufei, que habían dejado todo por saber qué era lo que sucedería de ahora en más.

- ¿Adónde vamos? -02-

- A un cuarto más seguro –le respondió automáticamente el piloto del Wing sin detener el paso-. Los aplastaré esta noche –agregó de forma contundente-, no se me va a escapar esta vez.

Tenía que matarlos a todos en esa nave. Tenía que destruir todas las interferencias. Tenía que deshacerse de las distorsiones. Frederic D'Verô era una de ellas. Sólo había sabido interferir en su camino y esa era razón suficiente para quitarle la vida. La guerra acabaría con D'Verô, todo tenía lógica si lo borraba de la faz del universo. De esa forma ese tipo nunca más podría ponerle una sola mano encima a Duo…

Quatre tuvo que reducir el paso cuando la ola de emociones lo aplastó. Sonrió débilmente, afectado por el dolor de su pecho, sin saber si sentirse complacido o preocupado por el grado de posesividad que podía tener su compañero. Le preocupaba que todo ese enojo lo estuviera cegando, pero agradecía que alguien pudiera amar con tal intensidad a alguien tan cálido como Duo. Si tan sólo Duo tuviera el carácter para aplacarlo como antes, quizás no tendría que preocuparse tanto porque Heero cometiera una estupidez.

* * *

1= Odio este material por su diversidad de nombres según el país. Plastoformo, Isopor, Icopor, Estereofón, Plumavil, Poliespula, Duraplax, Hielo Seco, Poroplás, Foam, Anime (sí, me quedé con un ojo cuadrado cuando leí que en Venezuela le llaman así).

_**N/A**_: Yay, Heero celoso =3 me encanta.

LOL.

Ya pos, aquí el especial. Más de No-Duo que en el anterior.

Y me complace anunciarles… que ahorita sí se viene el final. ¿3 epis más, quizás?

**¡Un saludo enorme, dejen Reviews! ¡Gashiash!**

_**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_

_Febrero 11, 2013_


	24. Zero System

_**The Rape**_

_**Summary**__**:**_ Solo en un departamento no te puede pasar mucho, menos si es tuyo... ¿Pero y si te raptan? ¿Y en tu propio departamento? ¿Quién te raptó? ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo ahora?! ¡NO...! - ¡Juro que me vengaré, te voy a matar algún día, maldito bastardo!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_Más entrada la trama definiré eso.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon en la mayoría de capítulos, así que esto es un NC-17. Insultos y comentarios subidos de tono.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_- -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

* * *

_**-~-~-~- **__**Capítulo 21**__** -~-~-~-**_

* * *

Jesús, qué había pasado con el mundo. Los últimos días todo se había puesto de cabeza, y lo único que me preocupaba era qué sería lo que Solo estaba tramando. Qué pretendía con llamar a Heero y tentarlo a un ataque suicida. Por qué no había venido por mí, ¿sabría ya que me habían contado la verdad? O al menos, su versión de la verdad, muy convincente por cierto. Yo tendría que volver en algún momento… la duda que tenía ahora era cuánto tiempo me quedaba aquí, cuánto más podría tratar de aislarme de todo, cuánto tiempo más tendría al alcance de mi mano la sensación de seguridad que ahora me embargaba.

No me gustaba admitir que Heero me hacía sentir seguro. Tampoco me gustaba admitir que le creía. Menos me agradaba la idea de tener que enfrentar a Solo y cuestionarlo por todo hasta saber cuál de los dos me mentía. Muy en el fondo ya sabía que Solo es quien mentiría, o eso era lo que ahora quería creer…

Suspiré cerrando los ojos. Tenía algo de calor… ¿hasta cuándo me abrazaría como si temiera que me fuera? Comenzaba a sofocarme. Heero… ¿qué será lo que en verdad quieres?

"_**Te extraño"**_.

Oh Dios. No quiero recordar eso. No quiero pensar demasiado en que acabamos teniendo sexo de nuevo, o peor aún, porque el término _sexo_ se sentía extraño en esta oportunidad. Sólo de recordar el calor de su mano sobre la mía, el tono de su voz diciéndome "te extraño", su boca sobre la mía, o la sensación de su cuerpo buscando acomodarse entre mis piernas…

Maldición. Eso no era sexo en absoluto. Maldita sea con este tipo. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse romántico en una situación así? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar de los celos extremos al romance extremo? Quisiera poder golpearlo. No se me había declarado formalmente pero sin embargo tenía ese tipo de actitudes confusas, ¡No, no eran confusas! Es que él era demasiado cobarde para decir abiertamente lo que sentía. Podía decirme cosas cursis como que me extrañaba pero no tenía el valor para decirme "te quiero", "me gustas", "te amo", ¡Algo!

Era imposible saber si me quería de amante, si me quería de amigo con derecho, si quería otra cosa…

Sentí su brazo apretarme un poco más contra él y supe que estaba despierto. Me volteé con cuidado de no destaparnos, todavía pensativo.

Si iba al caso, eran cosas como las de hoy las que me hacían creerle. Ser capaz de estallar en celos, y luego poder amainarse y relajarse… Era casi como si yo tuviera _poder_ sobre él. Y tener poder sobre alguien como Heero era prácticamente imposible, ¿entonces qué era? ¿cómo llamar a la sensación que obtuve cuando nos quedamos a solas? ¿tendría algún nombre? No era el deseo, ese era distinto y llevaba al sexo; tenía que ser algo más emocional. Quizás él tenía algún fetiche que nunca supe y ahí estaba la clave de por qué no comprendía algunas cosas.

Fetiche… ¿en serio, Duo? ¿Qué carajo estoy pensando? Heero no tenía fetiches.

- Heero –llamé volteando mi cabeza para verle. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, lentamente; parecía medio dormido-, ¿tienes algún fetiche?

Su ceño se frunció, supuse que no me comprendió. Luego de unos segundos se recargó en su brazo, quedándose de lado sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Pensé que seguramente sí había estado dormido.

-… ¿sabes lo que es un fetiche? –cuestioné lentamente-.

Ni siquiera sabía qué tanta experiencia en sexo tenía como para poder preguntarle estas cosas. Aunque más que yo, seguramente tenía.

- Sí –afirmó relajándose un poco, aunque todavía se le veía confundido-, pero no.

- ¿No tienes? Mhm.

Entonces quizás sólo eran de esas cosas que no conocía de él, que nunca me había enterado. Como me había dicho, tenía un preconcepto de él erróneo. Todo lo que creía bien podía ser mentira, todo lo que había dado por hecho. Quizás por eso no lo comprendía, y era un poco decepcionante… siempre había creído ser el que mejor lo entendía, y ahora resultaba que no. ¿Existía alguien capaz de entender completamente a Heero? Quizás no… ¿De qué valía el entendimiento, de todas formas? Quizás con la aceptación alcanzaba. O quizás no.

- ¿Qué estás pensando?

Volteé a verle un momento. No podía decirle que pensaba en él, en nosotros haciendo el amor, o en que me preocupaba no conocer nada de él. Todo eso sería demasiado cursi y no quería terminar en el papel de mujer. Emocionalmente hablando. Físicamente ya era otro asunto… ni siquiera había podido elegir.

- En que nunca te me confesaste –le respondí finalmente-.

Disfruté con creces la manera en que sus pensamientos se bloqueaban, alejaba la mirada de mi e intentaba fingir que nada sucedía. Siempre que tocaba el tema su reacción era la misma, y ya más que enojarme, me causaba gracia. ¿Sería que esta era su forma de reaccionar ante la _vergüenza_? Era muy infantil. Estaba bien en realidad, no había que apresurarnos… el problema ahora era la guerra, Solo, su traición; si todo eso se arreglaba tendríamos mucho tiempo para hablar de lo demás, y presionarlo si era necesario para obtener una respuesta clara.

Me senté en la cama y me estiré buscando mi camisa a los pies de la misma. Entonces su mano detuvo mi brazo, luego de que pasé las mangas de la prenda. Le vi mirarme desde la cama, recostado aún, con esa mirada profunda e intensa suya que tan bien conocía.

-… ¿Eso quieres? –me preguntó sin soltarme, aunque su agarre era de esos que me gustaban, suaves y firmes-.

- ¿Qué cosa? –su mano tensándose y esa inquietud en el fondo de sus ojos me dijo sin palabras a qué se refería. No pude ocultar mi nerviosismo, él estaba siendo demasiado serio al respecto- A-Ah… no… -balbuceé prendiéndome los botones de la prenda mientras intentaba encontrar una mejor respuesta que esa-. Sólo es curioso… y creo que algo complicado. Quiero decir… -me acomodé para verlo de frente. Su mano que me había dejado ir volvió a atraparme-. En este momento es algo complicado, pienso… qué es lo que realmente sé de ti, y que quizás lo que creo está mal, entonces… qué será lo que realmente quieres…

Decir en voz alta lo que pensaba me dejaba en blanco. La sensación me era ajena, extraña, ¿alguna vez había hecho esto? ¿Cuándo? El recuerdo no venía a mi mente. No podía dejar de pensar en qué tipo de relación tenía con Heero, para permitirme algo así…

- ¿Quizás te estoy leyendo mal…? –susurré más para mí mismo-

Sí, era eso. Quizás toda mi vida había interpretado mal sus señales, quizás había querido pensar de él una cosa y me había obsesionado con ello. Quizás todo eso estaba mal ¿Exactamente qué parte de mi pasado estaba bien? ¿Había algo rescatable? Sabía que el periodo contra OZ era algo real, algo tangible…

Alcé la mirada justo para verlo recargarse en su brazo derecho, ahora más cerca de mi rostro. Ni siquiera me di cuenta el momento en que cerré los ojos y sentí la suavidad de su boca apoyarse en la mía.

- Todavía estás demasiado inseguro.

Incapaz de verle a los ojos, mis manos lo sostuvieron por la cintura y pequeños detalles comenzaron a llamar mi atención, como la forma de su pecho, algunas de las cicatrices que antes no había notado, el tono exacto de su piel…

- ¿Debería sentirme seguro, entonces? –le pregunté delineando con la vista sus clavículas; cuanto más lejos de sus ojos mejor, así evitaría sentirme indefenso, o peor, avergonzado-.

Sus manos me sostuvieron y me jalaron más cerca, intentando guiarme hacia su regazo. En un descuido alcé la mirada sin entender qué era lo que quería, pero sus ojos no me decían nada esta vez, sólo estaba allí esa tremenda seguridad y autoconfianza que siempre había tenido. No pude aguantar mis propias ganas de besarlo, me dejé hacer, acomodándome con una pierna a cada uno de sus lados y su boca finalmente fue mía, exactamente como la deseaba.

Me gustaba cuando respondía de la forma en que quería sin siquiera tener que sugerirlo. Como cuando su boca se abría junto a la mía, cuando me permitía probar más sin quejarse, o la manera en que sus manos me atraían más contra él cuando los labios ya no podían juntarse más. El calor de su piel contra la mía, la maravillosa sensación de sensibilidad a su tacto, o de adicción; el aroma de su piel, su presencia tan intensa saturando mis sentidos. Podría besarlo por un buen rato sin cansarme. Entendí que la suavidad y la firmeza de su agarre en mis manos no se limitaba únicamente a ello, estaba en todo su ser, todo en él podía ser suave y firme, tosco y cálido, frío y pasional.

Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía con él, sabía que era injusto para los tres, pero era imposible detenerse cuando estaba así. Y pronto todo acabaría, pronto uno de los tres debería desaparecer del mapa para que las cosas volvieran a tomar lógica. No podíamos seguir en esta situación, la culpa tarde o temprano acabaría por destruirme, y en algún momento ninguno de los dos podría perdonarme más… pero ahora era inevitable. Su carácter me atraía, no Heero, sino su forma de ser y mirar; tenía sobre él algo que no podía explicar. Aunque era consciente que no me podían gustar los dos… a alguno debía renunciar.

-… Tengo que irme –le susurré a un par de centímetros de su rostro. Su protesta fue evidente, aunque había más exaltación-. Iré a ducharme y a comer algo, no cené, ¿recuerdas…?

Aflojó su agarre con renuencia, lo volví a besar una vez más, y me puse de pie buscando la ropa que me había quitado hacía varias horas atrás.

Mi estómago ya no estaba tan sensible, tan cerrado. Los nervios y la angustia habían menguado un poco, pero la inseguridad, tal como Heero había dicho, seguía allí. Me convencía una y otra vez de que no podía sostener esa situación por más tiempo aunque me parecía inútil, simplemente no quería dar resultado. Quería sólo relajarme un poco, no había más qué pensar. Quería poder comer y reponer fuerzas, descansar por todo lo que después no podría, entrenarme para permanecer fuerte.

Volteé hacia la cama una última vez y él aún estaba allí, sin ganas de irse a ninguna parte, sentado al borde del colchón con la punta de mi cabello entre sus dedos. Ni siquiera había notado el momento en que lo agarró y se lo llevó cerca del rostro. Sus ojos me miraron fijo después de un rato, tenían ese nó-sé-qué mezclado con seguridad e intensidad. Me permití besarlo de nuevo sólo por gusto, porque sus ojos me atraían mucho, porque no podría quitármelo de la cabeza si no lo hacía. Su mano soltó mi trenza y se colocó sobre mi mejilla apenas estuve cerca; lo sentí tan puro y transparente…. Si tan sólo…

- Nee… Heero –tenía que confirmarlo, tenía que confirmar la diferencia- ¿quién crees que soy?

Simplemente dejó pasar cinco segundos para fruncir el ceño y contestarme de la peor forma:

- Un dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le seguí con la mirada mientras él se ponía de pie y comenzaba a vestirse-.

- Te metes fácilmente en problemas, no aceptas consejos ni ayuda de nadie; tienes demasiado ego, demasiada autoestima…

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Te pregunté en serio!

¿Por qué demonios este tipo me salía con todas estas estupideces? ¡Ni siquiera se asemejaban a la realidad! Me estaba haciendo enojar el modo en que lo decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras se vestía sin siquiera mirarme. Finalmente cuando volteó prácticamente me contestó un _tú querías saber_ mudo, algo que sólo consiguió hacerme enojar.

- ¡No, no me mires como si fuera mi culpa! ¡No tengo ego, ni mi autoestima es tan alto! –le espeté señalándolo acusadoramente- ¡Para empezar, si fuera así no estarías diciéndome que estoy inseguro, que tengo miedo, ni que me extrañas, ni estarías intentando atarme a ti a cada instante! ¡Si de verdad fuera un dolor de cabeza me apartarías de ti y no andarías avergonzándote cada vez que te recuerdo tus propias emociones!

Mierda, esta vez no se avergonzó como quisiera. Me siguió viendo ya con los pantalones puestos, con esa impenetrable y fría mirada suya.

- Precisamente –me respondió lentamente-.

- Precisamente qué.

¡Su respuesta no tenía ni pies ni cabeza!

- Precisamente porque ya no actúas así, es extraño.

- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¿Soy un dolor de cabeza o no? ¡Heero!

Mis ojos no se despegaron de él mientras levantaba su camisa, pasaba los brazos por la prenda, y se acercaba a mí. Cuando me tomó de la mano retrocedí un paso porque supe lo que iba a hacer y no quería, quería una respuesta, no evasivas. Aun así su otro brazo me tomó por la cintura y me apretó contra él robándome un beso indeseado que sólo logró ofuscarme. Se apartó rápidamente cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano izquierda apenas lo mordí y el gusto metálico llegó a nuestras bocas.

- Me estás evitando el tema –le dije luego de limpiarme los labios con la misma saliva de mi boca-.

Sus ojos casi centellaron, aunque no estoy seguro de si era por el enojo o por algo más. Le apostaba a lo primero por su entrecejo fruncido y su posición defensiva. Me costó oponerme cuando con movimientos rápidos y toscos me empujó contra la cama con él sobre mí, y allí me obligó a responderle el beso, intenso, tanto que ahogaba.

- Heero, ¡quítate! –protesté cuando su boca me dejó ir para descender por mi cuello-

- Eres un dolor de cabeza porque das vuelta mi mundo –escuché que me susurró mientras su boca húmeda dejaba marcada la piel cerca de mi clavícula-.

Casi suspiré. No sabía bien cómo interpretarlo, pero de alguna manera parecía tomar cierto sentido. No pude pelear más con él, mi mente se perdió entre sus palabras y divagó.

¿Extrañaba que pusiera su mundo de cabeza? ¿Extraña que le diera dolor de cabeza? ¿Extraña que lo obligara a jugar juegos que no le gustaban e ir a lugares que detestaba? ¿Qué sentido podía tener eso? Lo peor era que en lo profundo de mí, yo también extrañaba esos tiempos en que podía hacer y deshacer sin cuestionarme, sin miedo; extrañaba arrastrarlo y hacerlo enojar, sofocarlo y obligarlo a ir a lugares que sabía que no disfrutaba. Si pudiera volver al pasado me gustaría regresar a esa época… y entonces supe que él también. Y me pregunté si era posible siquiera pretender que habíamos vuelto.

Reaccioné cuando lo vi sostenerse sobre mí con ambos brazos, viéndome fijamente, pero ya más tranquilo. No, no era tranquilidad, era un deje de nostalgia… aunque yo quisiera negarme a verlo. Me recargué en los brazos mientras él se quitaba de encima dejándome el camino libre; no quería, pero tenía hambre, me urgía ir a la cocina. Me metí en el baño acomodándome las mangas de la camisa, una vez allí me terminé de acomodar e higienizar en busca de refrescarme, y ya salí del cuarto echando un último vistazo atrás. Él seguía en la cama mirando al techo.

Me pregunté si pensaba en lo que yo creía, se veía concentrado en lo suyo.

Observé los alrededores durante mi recorrido, buscando personas o cosas que me dijeran si algo nuevo había sucedido. El turno nocturno era exactamente igual al turno matutino, excepto por los rostros, los cuales desconocía en su mayoría. Solamente me serví un café con leche, le puse un poco de azúcar, y volví a mi camino. Pensaba en perder algo de tiempo en alguna otra parte antes de ir con Heero, ambos necesitamos algo de tiempo a solas. Estar pegados todo el día no era a lo que estábamos acostumbrados, él tenía sus cosas con qué lidiar y yo las mías.

Apenas pisé el hangar encontré a cierta persona que me desagradaba, el nuevo cadete (no tan nuevo) que nos había acompañado a Sank. Nos miramos un largo rato, yo fui quien desvió primero la vista hacia las unidades de combate y me acerqué al Wing. Desde que le había instalado el Sistema Zero le había tomado cierto cariño, además ya no contaba con mi Deathscythe, él había vuelto al mundo de los muertos. Caminé hasta estar cerca de la cabina donde me recargué, me deslicé, y quedé sentado contra ella con el café a un lado.

Sólo entonces mis ideas se desviaron al pasado no tan lejano cuando escuché por boca de Wufei acerca de Kiev; me pregunté si mi instinto me había fallado en esa oportunidad, si realmente debía temerle, o si en realidad era inocente de toda culpa. Pero no tenía la respuesta, ni la tendría pronto seguramente. Hasta que alguien lo encontrara con las manos en la masa o el sujeto era muy bueno limpiando sus huellas o era inocente.

Era desagradable intentar aceptar que le instinto me había fallado.

Equivocarme con Kiev sólo era una consecuencia de haberme equivocado con Solo. Quizás me haya equivocado con ambos, quizás tenía mi instinto de cabeza, quizás, quizás, quizás… Quizás todo fuera un sueño y no puedo despertar de él; quizás estoy en coma desde hace años. Todo era posible a este ritmo. Debía suponer que esta era la realidad, que Heero tenía razón, que Solo pretendía usar y matar a Relena… aunque fuera difícil de imaginar, ¿qué haría yo? ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Quedarme sin hacer nada y dejar que los demás hagan el trabajo? Conocía de memoria el plano interno del Warpeace, y también tenía una idea del diseño del Hellburn, además del Nightmare…

Cerré los ojos bebiendo algunos sorbos de la taza. Quizás si me concentraba lograba descifrar qué era lo que mi corazón realmente quería hacer.

"_**No existe algo como la inmortalidad, lo que nace eventualmente morirá.**_

_**¿Podemos vivir únicamente en una caja llamada "destino"?**__**"**_

"_**Mientras vague en una caja, me pregunto adónde debería ir.**_

_**Las cadenas que no puedo ver atadas en mi pecho acumulan el peso de la experiencia,**_

_**Una alegría sofocante.**__**"**_(1)

Revisé una vez el mapa que había diseñado en el gran papel a puro lápiz. Las medidas no eran exactas pero era útil. Además nunca me había caracterizado por ser un buen dibujante. Lo que más tiempo me había llevado era revisar el cuarto en busca de las cámaras de seguridad y los micrófonos que afortunadamente no encontré. Hacer el diseño había sido lo más simple de todo, pese a mis errores y trazos poco prolijos; simplemente debía recordar las veces que caminé por los pasillos para que mi mano se moviera sin que tuviera que pensarlo dos veces.

Ni siquiera alcé la mirada cuando sentí la puerta abrirse. Las voces del pasillo que se detuvieron cuando me vieron quedaron como una ilusión, y yo ya sabía quiénes eran.

Lo importante no era eso, lo importante era que terminara el plano a tiempo suficiente para realizar el siguiente movimiento. Debía invertir todo mi tiempo en dejar las cosas listas para cuando yo me fuera, porque era un hecho que debería irme, y no sabía si volvería vivo siquiera aunque planeara hacerlo. Solo tarde o temprano vendría por mí, o me daría la oportunidad de escapar. Cuando eso pasara yo debía tener un _backup _entre los documentos de Heero para asegurarme que él supiera cómo moverse luego; un ataque directo al Warpeace no funcionaría, ya fuera porque yo lo custodiara o porque el Hellburn lo hiciera. Lo importante era sacar a Relena y a Clovis; de Solo, de mi pasado, de sus errores, de Yutira, y de los Gundams restantes, me podía encargar por mi cuenta. Pero Preventers no podía formar parte… por las dudas.

Al menos hasta que supiéramos que Preventers no era la causa de todo este desastre.

Por eso debía acabar primero el plano de la nave y las instrucciones para ingresar en ella.

Yo no podría sacar a nadie de allí por mí mismo. Era imposible. Necesitaba ayuda externa. Y así los pilotos Gundams me traicionen o no emocionalmente, ellos no podrían traicionar la paz, porque para eso fuimos creados. Ellos debían tomar a Relena y los dirigentes políticos y ponerlos a salvo. A salvo de Solo y a salvo de Preventers. Lo demás era sólo un extra que cargaba en mi espalda… y que me llevaría a la tumba.

Kiev era parte de Preventers y estaba excluido de mi plan. Siempre habíamos logrado todo nosotros cinco, y seguiríamos así.

La vida que yo había querido proteger era la de Solo, no la del mundo entero; pero tampoco podía dejar al universo a la deriva. La única manera que se me ocurría para conciliar ambos problemas era esta… separando los problemas, aislándolos, y resolviéndolos sin que se mezclaran. El momento en que todo se había vuelto confuso era el preciso instante en que lo laboral y lo personal se entreveró. Cuando Solo dejara de ser una amenaza para la vida en el universo, cuando fuera sólo mi pesadilla y no la de nadie más; cuando los problemas de los demás estén resueltos por otros líderes, ese será el momento en que mi embrollo de emociones se calme y logre estabilidad.

Doblé la hoja gigante para revisar el plano que se encontraba debajo. Había sido más fácil realizar piso por piso en cada hoja, porque no tenía mucha imaginación y era más práctico. Sombreé un par de cuadros y les puse nombre, incluso señalé un par de pasillos, y volví al piso superior para marcar las habitaciones más importantes.

-… ¿Planos? –escuché a Quatre en una esquina de la mesa-

- Del Warpeace.

Entonces supe que Heero estaba frente a mí estudiando el diseño y la disposición de los pasillos.

Habían dos cosas que no pondría en estos dibujos: la sala de control y el piso privado de Solo. Ese era problema mío, no de ellos.

- Ustedes entrarán por el primer piso –les indiqué moviendo las hojas hacia la base de la nave, donde estaban los hangares de carga, justo arriba de los salones de mantenimiento-, o por el segundo –remarqué con el lápiz algunas de las entradas más fáciles de usar-; son los dos pisos con mayor movimiento, así que van a tener que ir por la ventilación… aquí, o aquí. El objetivo está en el tercer piso, pero trataré de moverlo al segundo piso donde están los transbordadores.

Di vuelta un par de hojas buscando las habitaciones particulares en donde Relena pasaba el tiempo, y el área en dónde se encontraba Clovis encerrado bajo llave. Él era un poco más difícil de manejar.

- Una vez que Relena y Clovis estén fuera de la nave van a tener que exiliarse hasta que Preventers se defina.

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tomará descubrir la verdad detrás de eso…

- ¿Definirse? –escuché la inquisitiva voz de Trowa a uno de mis costados-

- Entiendo –asintió Wufei memorizando lo que sus ojos veían-, hay que mantenerlos a salvo hasta que sepamos qué rol juega Preventers. Estuve investigando al respecto, pero no tengo información contundente.

- Hay que robar los Gundams –intervino de nuevo el 01-.

- ¿Cuándo haremos esto? –preguntó de nuevo el 03-

- Cuando Solo venga por mí –le respondí automáticamente, pensativo-; no puedo ir sin que él se mueva primero, se daría cuenta… hay que aprovechar la confusión del enfrentamiento.

Aunque no quisiera, sabía que estaría atado a él de por vida. Fuera culpable o inocente, hubiera arruinado o salvado mi vida, fuera o no fuera el Solo que yo conocía, de todas formas estábamos atados el uno al otro. Todo lo que él hiciera o dijera de ahora en más siempre influenciaría mi pensamiento, no podría liberarme totalmente. Pero no era dependencia… era miedo. Miedo porque sabía que él podía adelantarse a mis planes por mucho, miedo de que pudiera leer entre mis acciones y descubrirme aún antes de comenzar a hacer algo, miedo de nunca tener real libertad. Y resignación porque no había nada que pudiera hacer para contrarrestar eso.

- El Warpeace tiene seis pisos –sentí de nuevo al piloto del Wing, mientras me sacaba el lápiz de las manos y trazaba un par de líneas que intercomunicaban los pasillos, como intentando encontrar una ruta segura-.

- Los demás no importan, la tarea principal es sacar a los rehenes, no matar al comandante –le espeté imitándolo cuando se sentó en la silla aún sin mirarme-.

Me recargué en el asiento dejándolos estudiar tranquilos mis dibujos, e inevitablemente acabé jugando con la punta de mi trenza, ido. Intentar pensar qué haría Solo para dejarme escapar era agotador, no tenía idea de si se infiltraría dentro de la base, si la atacaría abiertamente, si amenazaría, si me contactaría en privado… además necesitaba un medio de transporte, ¿debería robar un Taurus para llegar hasta allá? Mi Gundam ya no estaba…

¿Cómo destruiría el Hellburn sin herir a Yutira? ¿Y el Nightmare?

Mi problema con Solo ni siquiera debería involucrar Gundams, ¿por qué todo había ido tan lejos? Debía eliminar todas las distracciones que se me cruzaran en el camino, eso incluía a cualquier posible facción militar. La única forma de resolver mis problemas era sentándolo en una silla y hacerlo hablar… y luego decidir. De todas formas en algún momento había querido vivir una vida pacífica con él… para la paz no se necesitan armas, se necesitan personas como Relena.

Aún intentaba aferrarme a la idea de que Solo no me había mentido.

Veía a Quatre hablar e indicar cosas, pero mi mente era incapaz de prestar atención a sus indicaciones, o a sus labios moviéndose con cada palabra. Era mejor si no prestaba demasiada atención, tenía la sensación de que pronto debería irme. Si me encariñaba con el sentimiento de unidad sería más complicado realizar mi trabajo, lo que debía hacer para aclarar las cosas. Me pregunto si podría convencer a Solo de huir lejos, cambiar de identidad incluso, con tal de estar juntos… me pregunto si yo tenía ese poder sobre él.

Mi corazón tenía una sensación extraña. Quería que quedase sin identificar.

Antes de que me diera cuenta más de una hora había pasado desde que los otros cuatro entraron en la sala. Me levanté algo entumecido, había pasado todo el último tiempo sentado en la misma posición sin siquiera intentar reacomodarme un vez. Mi cabeza daba vueltas por la falta de sueño, por la falta de una buena comida (estaba a café desde que dejé el cuarto de Heero) y todo comenzaba a hacer repercusión en mi estado físico.

- Que nadie lo vea, no quiero problemas –les susurré encaminándome hacia la puerta-.

- ¿A dónde vas? –no podía identificar quién me preguntó, quizás Quatre, porque no sonaba tan frío y seco-

- A dormir…

Esta vez esperaba que estudiar una estrategia mantuviera a Heero lo suficientemente ocupado mentalmente para recordar acosarme, despertarme, obligarme a entrenar mi respiración (su técnica de sexo era infalible) y luego mantenerme despierto quién sabe cuánto tiempo extra. Necesitaba descansar. Él sí había podido dormir más temprano. Con un par de horas me sentiría como nuevo, sin los malestares, ni la debilidad, ni la jaqueca.

Me detuve luego de unos cuántos metros sin saber a qué dirección ir, si a mi cuarto, o al del 01. Lo dudé eternos minutos mirando en dirección a donde quedaba la habitación que me habían asignado. Ir a mi cuarto me brindaría tranquilidad y la probabilidad de que me despertaran era menor, pero a pesar de ello decidí girar en dirección la otra habitación, en la que había pasado la noche anterior. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero las decisiones estaban tomadas y lo que menos quería era deprimirme, sentirme solo, ahogarme en angustia; quizás estando allí un poco de su seguridad se impregnaría en mí y me acompañara en mi nuevo trayecto. Si tan sólo pudiera llevar conmigo una parte de él, a todas partes…

Desperté definitivamente, luego de tres o cuatro intentos de aterrizaje mental en la realidad sin lograr hacer efectivo mi despertar, como a unas doce horas de haberme dormido. Recordaba vagamente, casi como un si fuera parte de un sueño, al 01 entrando en la habitación y recostándose a mi lado; luego también sentí el momento en que se levantó, pero eso fue hace horas atrás. Tenía ganas de quedarme en la cama, pero me urgía ir al baño y comer.

Mientras me levantaba lentamente, soportando un profundo mareo, me pregunté si había hecho algo la última semana a parte de dormir, comer e ir al baño. No me recordaba haciendo alguna otra actividad. Apenas saldría de la habitación, si no fuera porque no nadie me traería de comer si yo no iba en su búsqueda. Me sentía haciendo un retroceso a la época en que Solo me tenía en aquel cuarto gris sin ventanas, donde mi vida se reducía a comer, ir al baño, dormir, y con suerte leer o tener contacto físico con mi captor. ¿Por qué estaba volviendo a lo que precisamente más odiaba? ¿Era una forma de autocastigarme, o simplemente se trataba de depresión?

Regresé a mi habitación en busca de una muda de ropa y me metí bajo la ducha para borrar los restos del cansancio, asearme, y despertarme del todo. Mi cabello hecho una maraña de nudos tomó la mayor parte del tiempo. El sólo lavarlo, en tres pesadas tandas para asegurarme que obtuviera una limpieza profunda, consumía más de quince minutos; luego debía agregar la media hora para peinarlo y deshacer cada mata. El agua caliente cayéndome en la espalda era relajante, me hacía desear quedarme allí horas enteras sin hacer nada en particular. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me bañé sin pensar en los problemas?

Todavía empapado vestí una ropa interior y pantalones limpios. El agua se escurría por las hebras de cabello empapando la cama, a pesar de las toallas que estaban sobre ella intentando impedirlo. Sentí un par de golpes en la puerta mientras ataba los cordones de las botas, pero no tenía ganas de levantarme así que sólo pronuncié un monótono "_Está abierto_".

- Heero –saludé al verlo por sobre mi flequillo mientras apretaba el nudo de mis botas para proceder a secar mi largo pelo. Con ese vistazo noté sus pantalones negros y su remera ajustada blanca, casi presuntuosa-.

Estuve concentrado en escurrir y separar los mechones durante un largo tiempo en que no le escuché decir ni una palabra. Al final de un rato alcé la vista encontrándolo recargado en la puerta, sólo observándome, esperándome quizás. Opté por guardar el mismo sabio silencio. El trenzado fue más fácil que el resto, mis brazos ya estaban acostumbrados al trabajo haciéndolo en modo automático. Cuando terminé me estiré buscando la camisa –alguien se había apiadado de mí y había traído una negra, a pesar de seguir teniendo el logo de Preventers.

- ¿Algo nuevo? –le pregunté cuando los botones estuvieron prendidos y me tuve que poner de pie para acomodar la prenda dentro del pantalón, ajustando nuevamente el cinturón-

- Un mensaje –me respondió apartándose de la entrada-.

- Bien –asentí pasando por su lado para salir-, ¿qué dice?

- No mucho…

Realmente debía ser insignificante para que él estuviera calmado. De todas formas pretendía escucharlo o verlo para asegurarme que realmente no tuviera nada entre líneas. No estaba seguro de cuál era su intención, si sabía que me dejarían escuchar el mensaje, o si creía que estaba aislado de las decisiones importantes.

Me sentía bastante mejor después de dormir. Mi cuerpo un poco más ligero, el mareo desaparecido.

- ¿Crees que podamos pasar por la cafetería por algo de comer? -le consulté sin siquiera pensarlo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo-.

Su mano me detuvo por el brazo sin ejercer presión haciéndome voltear hacia él, apenas un paso rezagado.

- ¿Heero? –llamé notándolo instantáneamente algo preocupado, con la mirada lejos de mí. Me di cuenta que algo andaba mal, por su silencio al entrar, su pasividad, y ahora esto-.

Retrocedí a su avance quedándonos contra la pared, su boca buscando con ansiedad mi cuello y haciéndome tensar, casi temblar. Era un lugar poco propicio para intimidades. La respiración se me entrecortó mientras lo dejaba hacer.

- Dime qué pasa –le exigí sin apartar su cuerpo, dejando que sus manos me sujetaran por la cintura con la misma firmeza de su carácter. Pero no escuché su respuesta-. Hee…

- Sht.

Entonces me besó, o más bien nos besamos, porque no hubo reticencia alguna. Su boca ardiendo sobre la mía, húmeda, pretendiendo fusionarse conmigo si eso fuera posible. Una de mis manos se apoyó en su pecho, mi cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado dándole más espacio, más comodidad, y lo sentí profundizar el contacto todavía más casi al instante. Olvidamos el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, incluso nos atacó un momento de sordera, donde carecieron los sonidos a nuestro alrededor; quizás hubiéramos sentido a alguien venir cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde para pretender que no estábamos actuando como amantes desesperados.

Luego me soltó los labios. Pude notar cómo contuvo el suspiro, seguramente falta de aire y estabilidad en su pulso, al igual que me pasaba a mí.

-… No quiero que vayas.

Su confesión clara aunque a bajo volumen me tomó por sorpresa.

- Heero… -susurré en un tono casi maternal. Es que lo entendía, a mi tampoco me gustaba la idea de tener que ir, pero no podía huir para siempre; aunque le miedo me consumiera, aunque temiera cometer un error, tenía que arreglar mi propia vida, no quería seguir en la incertidumbre-.

Sus ojos me decían algo que no sabía traducir, pero entendía.

- Sabes que tengo miedo –agregué desviando la mirada para poder seguir con mi impulso de honestidad-, pero ya no quiero esto… hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta, y… -vacilé sin saber cómo explicar mejor lo que me pasaba-, me asusta que la seguridad que siento cuando estamos juntos me abandone cuando más la necesite, pero no puedo ser cobarde toda la vida, no quiero…. Dijiste que me extrañabas… yo también extraño un poco… lo de antes… yo también quiero volver…

Nos consumió un extraño mutismo, lleno de mi nerviosismo principalmente, hasta que me abrazó fuerte contra él sin decir más. Duramos así no sé cuántos minutos. Me di cuenta por la tensión de sus brazos que se contenía para decirme un montón de otras cosas, pero no necesitaba oírlas, sabía más o menos de qué iban. Quería creer en él, confiar, llevarme conmigo un poco de su inmensa seguridad.

Cuando nos separamos fue casi como si nada hubiera pasado siguió caminando a mi lado hacia el hangar, ni nos miramos, tampoco nos dijimos algo más. La cafetería olvidada. Pero yo sabía, sabía lo que pasaba, sabía sin que me dijera nada. De repente todo tenía sentido. Sabía que ya era hora de avanzar y que él estaba conmigo –no quería entrar en terreno peligroso preguntándome en calidad de qué. Disfruté de nuestra compañía como no lo había hecho los últimos días, semanas, meses, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía _unido_ a alguien en particular. Ya no era pertenencia, era unión, esa era la palaba indicada para describir mis emociones exactas.

En la plataforma ya estaban los otros tres pilotos ubicados cerca de un centro de comando. Conversaban. Quatre sonrió al verme y Wufei interrumpió su charla a pesar de que yo hubiera desviado la vista al costado, sin intención de ceder o hacer las paces. Heero se aproximó al teclado del comando e ingresó unos códigos dejándome atrás por unos pocos metros.

- Duo, ¿ya estás mejor? –la voz cantarina del rubio prácticamente me empalagó-.

Torcí los labios sin responder.

El sonido de procesamiento viniendo de la turbina de la central, sutil pero claro para oídos finos, reclamó mi atención cuando el 01 terminó de tipear quién sabe qué así que me moví recargándome en un brazo para poder ver la pantallita del centro. El cifrado viajaba a gran velocidad línea por línea, decodificando la encriptación para poder hacer legible el texto. Pude reconocer un par de códigos pasando frente a mis ojos, había sido enviado usando un programa de encriptación básico que poseían por defecto los Gundams. Eso podía significar o que la parte principal de mi Deathcythe estaba en funcionamiento, o que el Hellburn tenía instalados los mismos parámetros.

- ¿Vino de mi unidad? –le pregunté al master en computación sin despegar la mirada del aparato-

- No.

Corto y conciso, qué bien.

Entonces la ventana con el resultado saltó en la pantalla y pude ver el texto original. La verdad no decía nada interesante, tampoco tenía demasiadas líneas. A rasgos generales reclamaba el armisticio, la disolución de Preventers y amenazaba con enviar a todo su personal. Ningún rescate, nada de rehenes, nada que pudiera involucrarme. ¿Eso quería decir que me había abandonado? No, él no iba a abandonarme, lo encontraba ridículo de considerar. ¿Entonces estaba a mi suerte, a mi libre albedrío? ¿Yo decidía qué hacer y cómo?

Sentí el suelo temblar a nuestros pies sacudiéndonos a todos, incluso logrando que el 04 se aferrara de la barandilla para no caer. Las luces bajaron de intensidad inmediatamente, la alarma se encendió y los altavoces resonaron llamando al personal. Pasos rápidos se escucharon por todos los pasillos mientras nosotros estábamos allí, de pie, sin ir hacia ninguna parte. El enfrentamiento estaba comenzando.

- Ahora entiendo –susurré sin poder evitar sonreírme-.

Él no me daba información directa. Las sacudidas de la base eran suficientes para hacerme llegar un mensaje: _estamos atacando, el personal estará en combate, puedes escapar más fácil en la confusión. _Esa era mi carta de triunfo, confiaban en que yo podría interpretarla.

Por los parlantes se escuchó la orden para que los pilotos gundams salieran al enfrentamiento.

- ¿No tendríamos que responder al ataque? –preguntó la inocente voz del rubio-.

Me volteé cruzándome de brazos mientras me disponía a participar del debate introduciéndolos en mi plan.

- Él está creando confusión no sólo para destruir la base, sino para sacarme. En teoría ustedes tendrán que defender a Preventers hasta que puedan abrirse paso y llegar a la nave, infiltrarse, sacar a los rehenes, y desaparecer –les indiqué sin mover mi posición-.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan de retirada? –cuestionó Trowa-

- Mhm –alcé la mirada-, pensaba robarme un Taurus de acá, con eso llegar al Warpeace, y el resto… dependerá de la circunstancias. Salir de la Tierra es prioridad –volví a verles-, hay que quedar fuera del radar de Preventers.

- Entonces nos prepararemos para iniciar ese plan, yo por mi parte permaneceré del lado de la ESUN –nos informó Wufei con autoridad-. Que Barton, Winner y Yuy se encarguen del rescate y proteger a los rehenes. Buscaré el modo de contactarlos en la medida en que consiga las pruebas necesarias.

Todos afirmaron y se separaron a prepararse para el despegue, inclusive Heero, mientras yo me quedaba observando al Wing parado a unos cuantos metros de mí. Quería esperar a que todo estuviera bien alborotado para salir, así les evitaba problemas a los demás. Además un Taurus no duraría mucho en combate, ni siquiera con mis habilidades de piloto. Tenía nervios, ansiedad, porque mi vida se jugaba el todo por el todo en las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Escapaba a mi imaginación la reacción que tendría Solo cuando lo confrontara con preguntas. ¿Podría yo formularlas correctamente, o me invadiría el miedo y la inseguridad como los días anteriores? Por Shinigami, sólo ansiaba un pedacito de Heero conmigo, hoy y mañana, siempre; con eso podría enfrentarme al universo entero sin temor, sin tener que elegir entre la paz y la felicidad. Todo era tan confuso…

Si llegase a morir en esto debía irme con la seguridad de que Relena estaba a salvo, lista para reorganizar la paz, para reiniciar la ESUN y abrir un sumario contra Preventers. Ese debía ser mi consuelo. Y junto a ella Heero estaría a salvo, lejos de mi psicosis. Porque era un hecho de que lo mío no era algo tan simple como inseguridad, era algo más, algo _clínico_ que dudaba tuviera cura. No podía existir tal cosa para alguien que había enfrentado la destrucción tantas veces.

Sentí sobre mí la intensidad de esa mirada que conocía bien así que volteé a enfrentarla. Heero había vuelto, ahora con una chaqueta arriba, de Preventers, y unos mitones negros de cuero. Los estaba ajustando mientras me miraba fijo, pero no supe si seguía preocupado por lo de más temprano. Su ceño fruncido y la barrera en sus ojos me impedían leer más. Tampoco iba a atreverme a besarlo aquí a medio hangar, con tal de bajar sus muros.

- ¿Qué pasa? –me arriesgué cuando pasaron unos minutos, su figura de pie con los brazos a los lados, tan estoico como sólo él-

- Usa el Wing.

- ¿El Wing? –nos interrumpió Quatre robándome la pregunta de la boca-.

Mi cuerpo tenso se irguió en el lugar, observé con confusión a sus pupilas e intenté ser paciente.

- Pero Heero, ¿Y tú? ¿No irás a combatir? Si Duo se lleva el Wing entonces…

- Qat –lo interrumpí intentando descifrar las ideas etéreas que flotaban dentro del 01-.

- Usa el Zero.

El Zero, el Sistema Zero, no el Gundam.

Abrí los ojos un poco más volteando inconscientemente hacia la monstruosa máquina. El vago recuerdo de la única vez que lo usé me retorció el estómago, y supe de inmediato qué quería experimentar.

- Es… vanguardista –busqué la palabra más sutil e indicada para decir que estaba loco, que aquello era una de esas ideas enfermizas de él, que quería matarme-.

Sentí la base temblar de nuevo, algo de polvo caía del techo como indicio de la fuerza que estaba soportando la estructura y que no resistiría mucho más. No tenía tiempo. Miré con susto cómo el piloto 01 se acercaba a Quatre y le quitaba la chaqueta, ni siquiera pude protestar cuando me la puso y acomodó los botones de mi camisa procurando que visitera el uniforme entero.

- P-Pero…

Mi intento de discutir no tenía argumentos, por eso nada salía, por eso sólo podía ver cómo me ajustaba las mangas y el cuello de la camisa.

- Heero –traté de detenerlo con las manos en sus brazos-, no puedo. No puedo atacar a Preventers con el Wing, pensarán…

- Fingirás que soy yo –resolvió tan simplemente que me espantó todavía más-.

Mis labios quedaron entreabiertos sopesando la posibilidad, pero antes siquiera de que se me ocurriera otra excusa sus manos me jalaron hacia la cabina del Mobile Suit.

Otro temblor sacudió el edificio.

- ¡P-Pero! Pero, ¿qué tal si…? –volví a intentar viéndole abrir la compuerta-

- Estarás bien.

Dicho eso me empujó al asiento, se inclinó a engancharme el cinturón, configurar e iniciar el sistema, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba listo para irse.

- ¡Heero!

Su nombre se escapó de mi boca en un impulso no premeditado. Me miró y lo miré, fueron segundos eternos de mi vida, y cuando su carácter se suavizó, sus ojos se transparentaron, y la sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, supe que yo estaba condenado a obedecer esta orden así la vida y el alma se me fuera en ello.

- Estarás bien –me aseguró dejándome atónito, absorto, angustiado. No quería irme y dejarlo-. Nos vemos después.

Cuando me encontré solo frente a las pantallas me esforcé por ahogar el sollozo. Sentía como si esta fuera la última vez que lo viera, como si nunca más pudiera tener enfrente a esos ojos grisáceos que tanto me gustaban por su color e intensidad. Sabía profundo en mi consciencia que el Zero era mi mejor opción cuando no tenía mi Gundam. Pero también sabía que si me lo quedaba dejaba a Heero sin su mano derecha, y que aunque el hombre fuera literalmente inmortal, nada era para siempre, ni siquiera su preciosa vida.

Pero sería la persona más cruel del mundo si era capaz de oponerme a esa dulzura en sus ojos.

Suspiré hondo, pestañando fuertemente para limpiar mi panorama de las lágrimas, y observé al frente. La escena se me hacía familiar: Heero de pie frente a mi observando mientras el Mobile Suit iniciaba sus turbinas y se elevaba en el aire. No era la primera vez que me iba, o que él me hacía ir. Pero era la primera vez que me dolía tan desgarradoramente verlo alejarse de mí.

* * *

1= Soukyuu no Fafner ~Dead Aggressor~ - Angela - Proof (End episode 15)

_**N/A**_: La canción me recuerda un poco a Duo. Los fragmentos están salteados, no sigue en ese orden el tema.

El episodio iba a seguir un poco más, hasta tocar su relación con el Zero, pero por mejor lo corto acá y lo otro entra en el siguiente episodio.

Etto… les pondría un breve avance pero nah'… pa' qué.

**¡Saludos, dejen Reviews! Garicas, como dice mi Admin. **

_**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_


End file.
